NMAC: Naruto Mahora Academy Chronicle
by sunwraith
Summary: After Naruto dies, he is given a second chance by Kami to live his life without the Kyuubi. But how will he survive being an assistant to a 10 year old boy teacher, and his class of teenage girls? Strong!Naruto NarutoxHarem
1. New World

So, this is a cross over I've been mulling over for a while. Stupid finals and end of year projects got in my way from actually writing anything recently, and well its been pretty hard these past few weeks. To cool off I read some fanfiction, namely Naruto crossovers with Negima. So I decided to take my shot at it. Here it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima! They belong to two different Japanese people.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

_Jutsu_

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the 17 year old number one hyperactive, most unpredictable ninja of all of Konohagakure, let out a breath he was holding. He looking up to the sky and he let the rain hit his figure. His red battle cloak that he used when he decided to face off against those in Akatsuki, was in tatters. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. Having long lost his Hitai-ate during this battle made his blonde bangs cover his eyes. He then stared down at his opponent, Madara Uchiha, who laid motionless on the ground. The battle had Naruto use each and every one of his skills to barely scrape out a win against the near immortal enemy.

Naruto suddenly coughed up blood and fell to his hands and knees. _'Kuso, I shouldn't have used the __Rasenshuriken__ at point blank to actually kill the guy'. _

_**Kit, what the hell! We're going to die because of what you did! **_the Kyuubi shouted.

'_Shut up baka-kitsune. At least this is all over. That pain in the ass Uchiha is gone, and at least everyone is safe.'_

_**But we are going to die! **_the Kyuubi snapped. _**Has that even occurred to you yet! I swear sometimes you're a bigger idiot than Shukaku, and that's saying something.**_

'_Didn't I say to shut-ACKK!'_ Naruto's thought was interrupted as pain started to go through his entire body. He clutched his sides and rolled on the floor screaming in agony. His breathing became shallow as he clutched his chest. His eyes zoomed in and out of focus, and the last thing he saw was Kakashi and Sai appear in front of him, shouting something. Then the darkness took him.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he saw his student close his eyes to the world. Kakashi then checked his pulse to see if he was still alive. He found none. "He's dead…" Kakashi said putting his head down. Sai too looked at his dead comrade who helped free his emotions

"We should take his body back to the village," Sai stated calmly. Kakashi nodded. He picked up his pupil's body and left. When they arrived at the village, a large funeral was held for their fallen hero. Even the people who Naruto had helped throughout his life had came to say their farewells to their savior. Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami came from Wave. Koyuki from Spring came as well as Shion from Demon. Gaara and his siblings came off to the funeral of the one who had freed Gaara from darkness. At the funeral everyone was crying for their loss, but the reformed Sasuke had said something that that surprised all of them at the ceremony.

He said: "The dobe, wouldn't want to see us like this. He would tell us to smile and go on with our lives. He wouldn't want our sadness to interfere with the chance of happiness he gave us. He'd probably shout at us for being like me too much (insert sad chuckle here). I personally agree with him. What he did was bring in a new age, a new dawn, where peace is possible. He may be gone but as long as he is here in our hearts and minds he will always be with us. So let's not lose sight of what has been given to us by him." The crowd cheered after that and agreed that though he may be gone he will always be with them. They had a statue made for him in each of the major villages and put his name right next to his father's on the memorial stone. Everyone moved on with their lives, but they kept retelling the story of the rather energetic ninja who brought piece to the Elemental Nations for ages to come.

-NMAC-

Electric blue eyes snapped open to be assaulted by white light. "Kuso! Who turned on that bright light!" Naruto shouted. Looking around all he saw was white in all directions and that he was floating in space. "Eh? Where am I?" he said. He started to think, then the results of the last fight filled his mind. He had died. "I'm…dead?"

"Yes gaki you are," a deep voice came from all directions. It shocked Naruto since the voice was very, very familiar to him.

"No… it can't be". Naruto whipped around to see Jiraya standing behind him with his arms crossed and smirking at him, looking exactly like the last time he saw him alive. "ERO-SENNIN!" he shouted as he hugged his godfather.

"Hahaha. Its good to see you too Naruto," Jiraya laughed.

"Well this looks like a very nice reunion isn't it," chuckled an old raspy voice. Once again Naruto was shocked as he saw the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was behind him in his Hokage outfit. He gave him one of his grandfatherly smiles to Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun how are you?" Naruto released Jiraya and glommed his surrogate grandfather. "There are more people coming Naruto I hope you are okay with a nice reunion with everyone."

"What do you mean Jiji?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime just motioned to somewhere behind Naruto again. As Naruto turned around he saw seven figures in the background looking at him with smiles. The first one looked very feminine and had long black hair that went to the shoulders. The person had on a pink kimono and was smiling at him brightly. "Haku?" He just waved back. The one next to him was taller about Kakashi's height and had a black ninja shirt, pants and sandals on. On his arms were arm warmers (?) in a camo design. His mouth was covered in bandages and he had no eyebrows. "Eh? Zabuza?" The figure smirked and nodded.

"Hey gaki how are you doing?" Zabuza asked.

"What do you mean how am I doing , No Brows? I'm dead remember?" Naruto deadpanned causing a chuckle from the occupants of the-err- space.

"I see that you became a fine shinobi Naruto. I'm glad to see it" Haku stated.

"Hehehe thanks Haku," Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "I just followed what you told me."

"Oh and what was that?" Haku asked curiously.

"That true strength comes from those who are willing to protect their precious people."

"Good words coming from a good person," came a voice from the left. Naruto looke at the two figures next to them. They were familiar to him, sort of. The first one he knew not so well. He had pale red hair and wore something akin to the hunter nins. But what distinguished him were his eyes. They were the Rinnegan. It was Nagato, the once figure head of Akatsuki. Next to him was the one he came to know as the God Realm of Pein. He had orange hair and stood at the same height as Nagato and he had infectious smile like himself. From what Naruto can remember his name was Yahiko. Both of them were smiling at him. "I see you have brought a new age of peace Naruto. Thank you." Nagato then bowed.

"It was nothing really."

"So you're the brat who Nagato gave our will to huh?" Yahiko asked. His voice was cheerful and happy. "You have my thanks man. I seriously thought I lost this dude to the darkness." Pointing his thumb to Nagato.

"It was my pleasure. I mean come on you just have to beat some sense into a guy to make them learn right?" Both Yahiko and Naruto chuckled at that. Nagato sighed, then whacked them behind their heads. "OWW" both shouted, then rubbed their heads.

"You know Kushina I think he is a little too much like you. I mean he is pretty stupid sometimes" Another thwack was heard making all the occupants cringe. They saw a man that looked like Naruto except taller had longer hair and no whisker marks. This was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and he had a rather large bump on his head. Above him stood a woman who wore an orange blouse and had a black dress over it. Her face looked fierce and her red vibrant red hair was clipped to at the side. He pale grey eyes had flames of anger in it. In her hand was a very large frying pan with a dent in it, about the size of the bump on Minato's head. This was Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's wife and Naruto's mom.

"What was that dear?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"N-Nothing dear," Minato cowered as he got up. He heard a whisper of "whipped" coming from Naruto. He shot a withering glare at him, only to make him laugh harder. This made Minato smile and hugged his son. "I'm glad to see you Naruto."

"You too Tou-san."

"I missed you so much my sochi" Kushina said getting into the hug.

"I know Kaa-san," Naruto said crying into their arms.

"We are proud of what you have become, Naruto. You are what we expected you to be and much more."

"Yes son, I'm proud to be called your father." After a good minute of crying. They let go of each other. That was when Naruto saw his last visitor. He was wearing what looked like what Sasuke used to wear: a blue shirt and beige shorts. He had long black hair and dull grey eyes. "Umm sorry to say this but who are you?" Naruto asked.

The figure smiled and waved a had dismissively. "Mah, it's okay. You probably only heard of me in stories any ways. My name is Izuna Uchiha. My brother was Madara Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widened and got into a defensive stance. "Are you here for revenge?" Izuna shook his head. Naruto got out of his stance but was still on guard. "Then what are you here for?"

Izuna walked up to Naruto and bowed. "I am sorry for all the thing my brother and clan has caused you. I wish for you to forgive me for his transgressions!"

"Umm…" Naruto said looking everywhere except the person apologizing. he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay."

Izuna's head shot up at that. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's okay, I forgive you. They were just following their goals, and lost their way. It's understandable." Naruto said with the trademarked Namikaze grin.

Izuna bowed again. "Thank you so much Naruto-sama!"

"Eh? No no no no no! No -sama. Please makes me feel old when I'm only 17!" Izuna chuckled as well as the others. Naruto smiled and joined in. After the laughs died down Naruto asked the question that has been in his mind since he got there. "I'm not staying here aren't I?" The question got a lot of confused looks from the people around him. Naruto sighed again and started to explain. "There is this feeling in my gut. Something is telling me that my life was ended a little too quickly, and that something big is going to happen to me. I don't know what it is but that feeling only grew stronger after I saw you guys."

"The young boy is right," said a calming female voice. Naruto turned around to see a sight not many get to see. Walking towards them was a woman with long flowing blond hair. She was in a white dress and her body put all of those he knew to shame. On her face was a serene smile and ocean blue eyes. Naruto grabbed his nose to stop a rather violent nosebleed. Unlike him Jiraya, the Sandaime, Izuna and Zabuza flew back due to gushing nosebleeds. Minato couldn't due to the very scary glare coming from Kushina, while Haku just marveled the woman's beauty. "I am Kami."

"NANI!" Naruto shouted waking all those who passed out. This brought out a small giggle from Kami. "Gomen"

"It is not a problem Naruto-kun. And you were right on that your life is not over. Something from another world is calling, asking for help. I intend to send you there to help them out, to live a new life without the burdens of the Kyuubi."

"Oh yeah I forgot about him…" Naruto stated, making everyone except Kami sweatdrop. "By the way what happened to him?"

"He went back to hell after your deaths. He will not bother your world for a time."

"Thank Kami…" Naruto sighed.

"Your welcome," Kami replied. Naruto had to face palm himself for forgetting that she was right in front of him. "I will send you to your new world once you get a few gifts from your visitors."

Naruto turned around and looked at the people in front of him. He didn't know when he will see them again so he wanted to say a proper goodbye. Before he spoke Kushina interrupted. "This isn't goodbye Naruto" she started lovingly. "Just a see you later." she went up to him and hugged him. "I hope you live a better life there". She moved away only to turn around with a serious face. "And when you get back here I expect to at least have more than a few grandchildren got that." Pointing at him he nodded, afraid of her busting out a frying pan.

"I agree with your mother I want to see little Namikazes running around one day" Minato stated. He then produced a scroll from behind him. "Here take this. It contains all of my notes on everything about Fuuinjustu and the Hirashin." Naruto nodded and put it in his pocket. Minato then stuck out his hand and smirked at Naruto. Naruto took it and shook his hand.

"See you soon Tou-san, Kaa-san," with that they both disappeared with smiles on their faces. Then Haku and Zabuza came up to him. "You going to give me something too?"

"Hmph as if gaki-oomph!" Zabuza was interrupted as Haku elbowed him in the ribs. "Damn it Haku, you didn't have to hit so hard."

"But Zabuza I think we owe him at least for showing us the right path. Don't you think so too?" Haku said with the dread puppy dog eyes no jutsu.

Not being able to stand that technique Zabuza threw his hands into the air. "Gah! Fine! Take this you brat and don't bother me again got it!" Zabuza took a scroll with the kanji for "Blades" on it and threw it at Naruto. "Take care kid." with that Zabuza walked away disappearing

"See you later Naruto-san," Haku said bowing. Then running in the direction Zabuza walked off to. Next came Yahiko, Nagato and Izuna.

"Well to be honest, I have nothing to give you Naruto," Yahiko said embarrassedly. "All I will give you is this," he put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Good luck kid. You may or may not need it, but I give it to you anyways. Nagato got something to say to him." Nagato nodded.

"Naruto, keep your sense and dreams. You may no longer be able to obtain Hokage but you can still be a great person. Do not forget who you are. So in saying that I give you this." Nagato ran his right hand over his eyes. The hand started to glow and he placed it on the Naruto's head. Naruto felt a brief flash of energy then it was gone. "I hope you use my gift well." After saying that both he and Yahiko disappeared.

Naruto felt another brief flash of energy as he felt another hand go down on his head. He turned around to see Izuna smiling at him, and ruffled his hair. "You are strong, Naruto, very strong. I think, no I _know_ you will use my gift justly. I already feel another power of an Uchiha in you, Itachi I think gave you some of his power. I modified it along with mine to make sure your eyes won't deteriorate. I wish you well Naruto." Then he too disappeared.

Naruto then looked at his last two people. Jiraya and the Sandaime. "I-I want to thank you for everything first of all before you give me your gifts. I mean I wouldn't…wouldn't have turned out how I am if it weren't for you two. Thanks Jiji, Ero-sennin." Naruto was crying because of all of that just occurred.

"I should thank you Naruto," Sarutobi said. "If it were not for you, many a times Konoha would have fallen. To repay you back I give you this," a scroll materialized in his hand. On it was the kanji for "Jutsu". "It contains all the jutsus I have learned over time. Just don't over exert yourself when training." Naruto nodded and hugged him one last time before he too walked off and disappeared.

"Well gaki," Jiraya started as he came up to Naruto. "I have nothing to give you, you basically took over for me when you trained. I however will give you this," two things poofed into existence. The first being a little blue book and the other being a scroll saying "Icha Icha". "It's my life's work, I hope you find it very…pleasurable," he said letting out a perverse giggle and blushing.

Naruto was debating on whether to burn it when he gets his second chance, but he decided what the heck, he'd give it a chance. "Ok Ero-sennin. I'll read it. I think I might republish it too just so I can earn some cash." At this Jiraya let out another perverse giggle.

"Oh so you mean you're going to continue my research," Jiraya asked wiggling his eyebrows. Naruto resisted the urge to shudder at the actions of his godfather. Instead he nodded and agreed, on the condition that he was dangerously low on money or had nothing of important business that day. This in turn had Jiraya prancing around the field like a little school girl. When he finally composed himself, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and then hugged him. "You did great Naruto. Now go live your new life." With one last smile, Jiraya disappeared.

"Are you ready now young ninja?" Kami asked as she reappeared. Naruto nodded. "Good now this may sting for a bit." She said as her fist started to glow gold.

"Um…Kami-sama, what do you intend to do with that fist?" Naruto asked backing away.

"Oh you mean this?" she said looking at her fist. "Just going to give you some information to survive in your new world that's all. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like Baa-chan, when Jiraya gets caught peeping."

"Oh I didn't notice," Kami replied smiling with her eyes closed. "Now hold still, while I implement the technique." She then appeared in front of Naruto and punched him in the face with the glowing fist, making him fly back a few feet. As he flew a magical circle appeared around him. It then engulfed him making him get knocked out. As the magic circle disappeared Kami sighed and looked towards where it went. "Good luck Naruto-kun. With what you will deal with, you'll need it. But I think Jiraya will be happy with the results," she said chuckling out the last part. She too then turned around and walked away shimmering out of existence.

-NMAC-

A man in a large office was looking out a window and sighed. He had an oddly shaped head, with a long goatee and ponytail, he also had brows that put both Might Gai and Rock Lee to shame. He wore Japanese priest robes and he was having troubles lately with one of the students in his school. Usually Konoe Konoemon would just ignore this, but this time the student went to far. He stopped looking at the window and stared at the problem sitting in the couch in front of him.

She was short by a lot of standards. If one were to guess how old she was just by her height they would guess she was around ten years old. On her body was a school uniform. White button up shirt/blouse (?), red vest and red and black She had long blond hair and green eyes. Her face was set in a nasty scowl a the moment as she sent a very cold glare at the Headmaster of the school. The old man started to talk. "You know Evangeline, that was a little harsh what you did to Negi-kun."

"Shut it old man," the girl snapped.

"But Evangeline, you took control of four of your classmates and nearly killed one of them and almost killed you teacher. You almost died yourself you know," Konoemon said aloud but his voice started to portray one of amusement.

"I said shut it old man. I still can't believe it. _I _the great Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the Dark Evangel, the Doll Master, the Maga Nosferatu, the Queen of the Night (Dean: *cough Kitty cough*) beaten by a little brat and his gorilla of a sidekick! He even had the gall to make _me_ go back to class. I swear one day I'll get him back for this," Evangeline finished and huffed. This caused the Headmaster to chuckle and make her glare at him.

"Well it's good to hear that you're getting along well with him. After all you still have a whole year with him". Evangeline growled at this statement. As she was about to retort they felt a strong magical force surround them. Magical runes appeared on the floor covering the entire room and were glowing a bright gold.

"Is this your doing old man?" Evangeline shouted and odd panic heard in her voice. She did not like most seals, for she was trapped in one. The incident of this night of her trying to break one proved it.

"I'm not doing this. Another force is making it," the Headmaster replied. As he looked around he noticed that this seal was extremely intricate. He saw that a majority of the seal was a teleportation seal, one strong enough to carry someone extremely powerful over. Another part of the seal was a suppression seal too make sure only the occupants of the room can feel the power radiating off of it. The last part caught his attention _'Is that runes for a pactio?'_ he thought. This caused him to smile a wicked smile. He had a good guess what was going to happen.

Evangeline too got a good look at the seal and came to the same conclusion about the teleportation and suppressing part of it, but completely missed the pactio part. She then felt a portal open above her and looked up, Konoemon following suit. They made out a figure falling towards them. It was humanoid in shape, and was pretty tall from what they guess 6 feet tall. As it neared they could barely make out the figures clothes. It had on an orange jumpsuit with black accents on it. The bottom part of the pants were bandaged up to close. He had on a red battle cloak with black flames accenting the bottom and sleeves. The figure was male from what they could tell now. It was blond and had whisker marks on his face. It had on a black head band around his forehead with a metal plate over it. There was rather large scroll on his back.

The figure drew closer and closer. Then it just shot out of the portal at unbelievable speeds then it crashed. As Konoemon gather his bearing he noticed that t landed on top of something-err someone. The figure, now he knew was a young man, was on Evangeline… with his mouth on top of hers. While she had wide eyes and a very fierce blush on her face. The seal grew a bright pink then died down. When the seal was gone, Evangeline pushed the boy off of her. She was fuming. "I'm going to kill this brat!" she was about to pounce on him, when Konoemon stopped her. "What are you doing old man! The brat needs to learn some manners, namely in kissing me!"

"Hohoho, sorry Evangeline, but I don't think he even knows he kissed you," he replied.

"What do you mean he doesn't know! He was on me for a good two minutes!" she shouted. He just motioned towards the boy and his unmoving form. He was unconscious from the get go. Evangeline growled. "I'm going home." She turned on her heal and walked out. A moment later her head popped back in "This never leaves the room got it?"

"What about when the boy wakes up?"

"It never leaves the room," she says slamming the doors. The headmaster sighed rubbing his temples. He then chuckled. He pressed an intercom and a voice came from the other end.

"Yes headmaster?" a female voice came out.

"Ah, Shizuna would you kindly call Takamichi here please?"

"Of course headmaster." A couple of minutes later a knock was heard from the other side of the door. With a quiet come in a man entered. He had on a dark grey suit, with a beige shirt under it and a purple tie. He had some stubble on his chin and graying hair. He had glasses on and a cigarette in his mouth.

"You called headmaster?" he asked in a deep raspy voice, probably due to smoking. He then noticed the blond boy on the couch.

"Hohoho, I see you've noticed our guest," Konoemon asked.

"Who is he?"

"That's just it we don't know who he is."

"What do you mean sir?"

"He just appeared out of a portal just a couple of minutes ago actually."

"How come I didn't feel it then?" Takamichi asked.

"Because who ever did the seals for it, knew how to cover their tracks well. Those were some of the most advanced seals I've seen to date. Some were rather archaic too," the headmaster explained.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I would like you to take him to the infirmary. We will question him when he wakes up."

"Okay headmaster," he replied. He went over to the couch and gently picked up the boy. After that he stopped in front of the door. "I have a feeling things will get more hectic from here on out."

"Hohoho, I agree Takamichi," Konoemon replied. Takamichi then nodded and left. The headmaster let out another chuckle. "Yes I do believe this boy will make it more interesting around here," he said as he pulled out a card from his sleeve. He looked at it then gave one last chuckle before putting it away in his drawer. "Namikaze Naruto huh? Let's see what will happen with you here…"

-NMAC-

Omake:

Jiraya appeared in a fully furnished house. After the talk with Naruto he needed to relax. As he entered his domain, he noticed that three people were there: Minato, Kushina and the Sandaime. "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Me and the old man got dragged her by Kushina, to watch something rather _funny," Minato replied with a devious smirk. A dark chuckle also came from Sarutobi._

"So what was it you gave my little Naru-chan hmm Jiraya-sama?" Kushina asked with an odd glint in her eyes. In her hand wasn't a frying pan, it was a rather large mallet.

"Umm… let's not get too hasty now Kushina," Jiraya tried to placate her anger. "He agreed to do it…and and… we know he needs the money…and… care to help me out Minato, Sensei!" They both shook their heads. "Traitors!" he screamed and ran.

"Get back here. Let me get retribution for you corrupting my son!" Kushina ranted as she swung her mallet. In the distance both Minato and Sarutobi heard a scream of "Not the Jewels!" and a sickening thud. It sent shivers down the men's spine.

-NMAC-

AN: And there we have it the first chapter. To be honest I don't know how this will end up. I will try to add humor into it, but im not good with that. I already got a feeling on how this will go. For the pairing I'm already thinking about a NarutoxHarem and maybe a harem for Negi too. I should put a poll on who you guys want. I already have four for Naruto and two for Negi. I would also like for people to PM me for what pactio Naruto would get. I'm giving him two the first one is the one I will make. The second I will choose if people want to PM me. Well time to write the next chapter. Ja ne!


	2. Introductions

Well I know it's pretty sudden that I'm back, but I had free time over the weekend. Well I'd like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter, I really need the support. And I got a PM from **desphere** for some ideas, in which I will be using one. I won't say yet but he/she already knows what I will use. If I choose your pactio, I will tell you the power of the pactio I made him have with Evangeline. Now on to the polls, I'm not surprised that Evangeline is in the lead, with Setsuna in a close second. I will keep the poll up till chapter 5 maybe six. There is one girl I will put for myself because it gives me a good excuse for how I will give Naruto his new hobby. Oh and I decided to give Naruto a mild headache when new info from Kami is played into his head. Well here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Negima! If I did Sasuke would have the stick up his ass Rasenshuriken-ed out of it and Konoka wouldn't have to go to those arranged marriage meetings.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Jutsu/Spell_

**-NMAC-**

Naruto groaned as he slowly got up. He clutched his head as he got up from his bed. "Why does it feel like Baa-chan and Sakura-chan and twenty rounds at my head, then Iruka-sensei decided to cram Konoha's entire history into my head," Naruto said. He looked around and he noticed he was in some sort of medical room. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the infirmary of Mahora Academy Middle School," said a voice from the door. Naruto turned to it to see an old man. "It's good to see that you are up young lad."

'_This old man has the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen! I mean Bushy-Brows and Super Bushy-Brows would kill to have those kind of brows!'_ To Naruto though this man gave off the same aura as the Sandaime, so Naruto felt safe around. So to address him the same way he addresses everyone, with a demeaning nickname. "Hey old man, who are you and how the hell did I end up here?"

"Hohoho, I must be slipping," the old man chuckled. "I am Konoemon Konoe and I am the Headmaster of this academy. As to how you got here, I was hoping you can answer that for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not everyday you have a young man fall into your office from out of no where you know." This made Naruto think. What the hell could have him teleport to somewhere he didn't know? Then it clicked. His meeting with Kami, his deceased loved ones, his new life.

"Eh old man, can you somehow silence the room so I can speak to you in private? As well as make sure no one can enter?" Naruto asked.

"Of course young man," Konoemon stated. Naruto noticed him take out a stick with a star at the end. Chanting some words Naruto couldn't hear, the headmaster made the room glow blue before dying down. "There it's sealed off to everyone and anyone on the outside."

"That was cool!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Hmm you mean magic?"

"Magic…" Naruto asked. Then flashes went through his head. He held his head for a few moments. When the pain went away he understood what magic was. "Ah I see okay."

"You know about magic young man?" the headmaster asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I do now," Naruto said. "I think I should explain before you ask any questions okay old man." Konoemon nodded. So Naruto got into the telling of his life in Konoha. How he was hated due to his previous burden, how he was always alone. Then he continued saying on how he met people close to him, like the Sandaime Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, etc. He then went on to talk about his life as a ninja Konohagakure. He then told of the betrayal of his friend, the years he spent to get stronger to be able to bring him back. How he lost one of his most precious people, and gained the love and trust of others from the village. And finally the final fight between him and the madman name Madara. He finished his recollection by stating how he met Kami, and that she has given him a new life in this world.

The old man was stroking his beard throughout the entire time. "So Naruto, you are telling me that you are here to help out in some grand scheme of things." Naruto nodded. "Hmmm… I think I have a good idea on what you are supposed to do."

"Really old man?"

"Yes, Naruto. In fact I would like to offer you a job here at the academy," Konoemon stated.

"A job? Sure why not I need a way to make money anyways." _'Other than republishing Icha Icha that is.'_

"I want you to help a new teacher of ours as his assistant teacher. He is pretty young for his age, in fact he is only 10 years old. He will need all the help he can get?"

"So you want me to help teach in this place?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I mean how hard can it be right."

Konoemon chuckled _'Oh how you will be eating those words later Naruto._' "By the way your clothes and gear are in the closet over there." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down on himself. He in fact was only in his boxers. "Sorry, we had to clean them from the grime and dirt. You have been uncurious for a good three days. So come to my office when you are ready to find out the finer details okay?"

"Sure old man. I hope you don't mind but I'm going back to sleep. I have a killer headache due to a Kami powered informational punch of doom," Naruto replied. With that he put the covers over himself as he drifted off to sleep. Konoemon chuckled and went out. A random robed mage was standing outside.

"Was he telling the truth?" Konoemon asked the mage. The mage nodded. "Good, he won't be a threat to our school to say the least." The mage disappeared and Konoemon walked away from the room.

**-NMAC (During conversation)-**

Ako Izumi was having a bad day. First, her alarm clock didn't go off this morning and her friends forgot to wake her up, this led to her missing both breakfast and the train to school. So she was late getting to class. In class she noticed that she had left her assignments at her dorm. During lunch her best friend Yuna accidentally hit her lunch out of her hands with a basketball. She made up for it by giving Ako her food. Now Ako has a terrible headache.

It was at this she wanted to go to the infirmary. "Um excuse me Negi-sensei?"

"Yes Ako-san?" said a little boy no older than 10. He had red hair with a dark patch of it on the bottom. He had red eyes, that were not obscured by his glasses. Head had on a light green suite. This was Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master, and current teacher of the class 3-A.

"I'm not feeling well, may I go to the infirmary?" Ako asked.

"Why of course. Do you want anyone to go with you?"

"No no, I'll be fine." She then turned to her brunette friend who had her hair in a ponytail. "Can you get the rest of the notes for me Yuna?"

"Sure thing Ako," Yuna replied. "Get better 'kay?" Ako nodded, got her stuff and walked out of the class. She was walking to the infirmary at a slow pace to make sure she didn't over exert herself at the moment. As she bound the last corner to the infirmary she noticed the headmaster walking away from it. _'I wonder what he was doing near here? Maybe another person was in the infirmary? Nah I don't think so,'_ she thought. Shrugging because she really need to rest she walked into the room. She looked inside and saw that Shizuna-sensei wasn't around. She sighed in relief. She took off her shoes and went to the curtains that contained the bed in the room. She went and laid down, going to sleep. She never noticed the nearly naked boy next to her.

**-Time Skip 2 hours-**

Naruto was having a good rest, and was barely awake. He then noticed something soft within his arms. _'Hmm? When did I get a second pillow? And why is it so soft?' _He gave his right hand a small squeeze, feeling the pillow. He missed the small whimper coming from next to him. _'Who ever gave me this pillow I got to thank them. It feels nice, and smells like perfume.'_ By accident he gave it another squeeze, just a wee bit harder this time. The 'pillow' release a soft moan this time. _'Wait…when the hell did a pillow moan? Now that I mentioned it, pillows aren't supposed to be this firm. Also, why does it go all the way down to my feet…Oh Kami. If I think this is what I think it is, I might be in trouble._'

Naruto cracked open his left eye and looked down. What he saw gave him a deep blush and _almost_ made his nosebleed. In his arms was a silver haired girl, a couple of inches shorter than himself. She was wearing what he supposed was the school uniform at the Academy the old man was running. Her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping, and some parts were lifted showing a fair amount of skin. Their legs were intertwined and his right hand was on her right breast, while his left was around her waist. She was also slowly cuddling up towards him.

'_Damn. This is bad. If she wakes up and sees me like this, she might accuse me of being a pervert… or worse, some one like Ero-Sennin.' _Naruto even swore he heard a perverse giggle in his mind. _'Know if I can only get out of this before she wakes up'_. It was at this moment the girl started to stir. _'Ah f- my life.'_

Ako woke up from a needed rest. What she found strange however was the fact that there was a weight around her body. She looked down to see that someone's hand was one her chest, the other on her waist. She continued downward seeing that her legs were jumbled up with someone else, also noticing that her clothes were still on; however they were lifted into very revealing places. _'Good at least I know I wasn't violated, hopefully.'_ She craned her neck backwards to see who was holding her. When she did, her eyes met with a stunning pair of blue eyes. Golden locks topped his head, and he had odd whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy's face made her flush. She slowly looked down and saw that he was only in boxers. This intensified the blush tenfold.

Naruto took this as his chance to speak. "Look I know this may seem bad to you but I can explain. So please just stay calm and…"

"KYAA! PERVERT!" Ako screamed, pushing him off the bed. Naruto hit the floor with a thud. _"That's going to hurt me in later'___Naruto thought. He noticed that the girl got up and covered herself in the blanket. She was already at the counter and holding a container of band aids in her hand. "What did you do to me you creep!" she shouted her face still flushed.

"Look I did absolutely nothing to you…" Naruto started.

"Liar!" She threw the container at him. Naruto caught it and put it at the bed.

"Please listen. I swear *Catches a box of gloves* I didn't *Catches a bottle of rubbing alcohol* do anything *dodges the anatomically correct skeleton* to you! So please calm down." As he finished he dodged a barrage of syringes. _'How does she know where these are all at?'_ Having enough of this, Naruto used _Shunshin _to get behind her. He then used a weak chop to the back of her neck and knocked her out. Before she hit the floor, he caught her. "That was close." He carried her bridal style and carefully put her on the bed. "I guess it's time to meet the Headmaster huh."

Naruto went to the closet and looked took out his clothes. He got dressed in less than a minute. He looked sadly at his battle cloak, which was completely destroyed from everything. "Man and that was my favorite one too." Folding it he placed it in his arms and walked to the door. He glanced at the room and it's only occupant. "I shouldn't leave this place like this. She might remember what just happened." Putting both of his index and middle fingers into a cross shape, he mutter his jutsu. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'_ Making three clones, he ordered them to clean up the place. Slowly putting everything in order. While they did this the original walked up to the girl that attacked him, and fixed the covers over her body. When the clones were done they dispersed, and Naruto walked out the door silently sliding it closed.

After his first step out, he realized something important. "I don't know where the old man's office is." Sighing he went off on a random direction.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was awed by the sites around him. This place was so different from where he'd come from. It was all high tech and new to him. Also the sheer size of the place got to him._ 'Mahora Academy my ass. This place is more like Mahora City to me.'_ Naruto continued meandering throughout the school. Every once and a while he'll hear the whispers of girls around him. When he looked at the source, he saw them blush and look away giggling.

Now Naruto wasn't as naïve as he once was. He knew what that meant. Those girls probably thought he was "cute" or "hot". _'As long as I don't get a group of fangirls I will be alright_' He walked for about a good hour, when his stomach grumbled. "Hmm, I wonder where can I get a good bowl of ramen around here?" Naruto thought aloud as he walked along. "Bah, might as well ask the old man when I see him. He turned to the right, only to notice that he was back at the building he started out in. "NANI! I was walking around in a circle!" he shouted. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Hohoho, Naruto-kun I didn't know you were up," came Konoemon's voice. Naruto looked up the building to see him standing on a balcony of the largest building.

"What's the deal old man? You didn't tell me where your office was?"

"Well to be honest, you never asked," the headmaster replied nonchalantly. This made Naruto face vault.

"Okay I think I deserved that," Naruto grumbled as he stood up. "You up for the meeting right now old man?"

"Why of course Naruto-kun."

"Good." Naruto looked around to see if anyone was close by. He even sent some chakra out. Luckily there was no one around. Pumping chakra into his feet, he jumped and landed right next to the headmaster in a crouch. "Let's do this old man."

Konoemon chuckled. "Let's go inside". As they entered Naruto took in the site of his office. It was _huge,_ nearly twice the size of the Hokage's office. There were bookshelves on both on all the walls. In the middle was a coffee table and two sofas. "Please take a seat Naruto-kun," the headmaster said breaking him out of his reverie.

He took a seat across from Konoemon. "So what does this job ask me to do old man?"

"I want you to be the assistant teacher to Negi Springfield. Help him teach his class graduate this year, tutor them, things like that."

"I see," Naruto responded. He then put on his serious face. "Now tell me what does this job _need_ me to do?"

"Hohoho, it seems like you catch on pretty quick Naruto-kun." Konoemon got into serious mode as well. "I need you to protect this class. Some of them are magically aware and tend to get into trouble. I want you to guard them with your life. You don't need to tell them you are protecting them. You can do it from the shadows, whatever helps you out. I need your word on this Naruto. My granddaughter is in that class, and I want her to be safe. Do I have your word Naruto?"

"Hai. I will protect the class with all I have. And I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze never go back on my word. For that is my nindo," Naruto stated with his serious face. All was silent for a good couple seconds, until Naruto's stomach grumbled. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly he said "Hehehe, sorry about that. I haven't had anything to eat since, well since I've died. Is there any good ramen places around here."

Konoemon was laughing at the boy's antics, serious one moment, cheerful the next. "Sure thing Naruto-kun. There is a small shop nearby it looks like a car. It's pretty hard to miss. They sell a good amount of ramen there. While we are at it, there is a clothing store near it. I suggest you buy enough clothes to help you blend into this world. Your outfit is kind of out there."

'Sure thing old man," Naruto said running out of the room. Only to come back in a few seconds later scratching his cheek rather embarrassed. "Um can I have a map please? Also I kind of need money and a place to stay. Also is there a place where I can train where no one will get hurt?"

Konoemon stroked his beard and nodded. He took out a map from his drawer and handed it to Naruto. "Here is place you can stay," he said circling a small "x" in the forest near the Academy. "It will also have the training place you are requesting. Give this note to the owner to explain what will happen. For money, take this much," taking a couple hundred yen from his pocket and a note form the top of his desk. "You can pay me back when you start your job on Monday."

"So I don't start tomorrow?"

"No it's Sunday tomorrow. There's no school. (**AN: just so you know people in Japan also go to school on Saturday. So this is taking place on Saturday)**" Konoemon stated.

"Got it old man," Naruto said. He was about to walk out again when he turned around. He opened his mouth but was beaten to it by the headmaster.

"You need a guide don't you?" he asked. Naruto sheepishly nodded his head grinning. "Very well." He pressed a button on the intercom. "Shizuna can you get in here please." He released the button and snapped his fingers. "Oh I just remembered something."

"Huh? What is it old man?" Naruto asked curiously. The headmaster opened another drawer and pulled out a card and gave it to Naruto. It was faced down so all he saw was the back. "What is this?"

"Oh let's say it's a new _gift_ to you." Naruto shrugged and was about to look at the card when he heard the door open. He turned around, only to have his face bump into someone's rather-err- ample bust. He backed away quickly and started stuttering out apologies, blushing the entire time.

"Don't worry it's okay," said a kind feminine voice. He looked to see a woman in blue suit. She had green wavy hair and glasses on. The thing he ran into was about the same size as Tsunade's. "Hello, I am Shizuna. What's your name?"

"N-Naruto Namikaze," Naruto stuttered.

"Shizuna, I would like you to take Naruto around campus to make sure he doesn't get lost."

"Hai. Let's get going Naruto-kun," Shizuna said. Naruto nodded and placed the card into his back pocket. He also decided to seal the rather large scroll in a storage seal on his right breast. They then walked out of the office. The headmaster had and all knowing smile, as he swiveled his chair around to look at the setting sun. _'I wonder how Evangeline will handle her new roommate, hohoho.'_

-**NMAC-**

After a rather brief dinner at another restaurant that didn't sell ramen (the other store was closed due to class still being in session, much to Naruto's disappointment), and a rather lengthy shopping trip (due to Shizuna making sure there wasn't an excessive amount of orange on Naruto, once again to his disappointment), Naruto finds himself in front of a cottage in the middle of the woods. _'This is odd. I would have thought that the students would live in the dorms? Oh well beggars can't be choosers._' Naruto idly thought.

After knocking on the door, he waited for a few moment as someone opened it. "May I help you?" It was a green haired girl in a maid uniform. Her eyes were blue and had weird things coming out of her head, where her ears supposed to be. Naruto then felt a flash of pain in his head again and clutched it for a moment. As fast as it came, it disappeared. _'She's a robot huh?'_

"Yes. Can I speak to the master of the house?" The girl looked like she was thinking about it for a moment then nodded.

"Please make yourself comfortable while I call master, Mr…."

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze," Naruto replied. The girl nodded and went up some stairs. Naruto took this time to look around the room. He noticed it was furnished really well and had a nice homey feel to it. Too bad that was killed due to the extreme amount of doll around the room. _'I really hope that this person is a girl, or Kankuro may have some competition the doll playing department,'_ Naruto thought. This caused him to snicker. He heard a shout coming from upstairs, and distinguished at as female. _'Okay at least it's not another boy playing with some dolls.'_

Bounding down the stairs, Evangeline was wondering who in their right mind would bother her at this time of night (around 10 pm). As she reached the bottom step she noticed who her guess was. It was the blond brat who she kissed. Her face took on a pink tinge at the memory. Shaking it out of her, she glared at the boy. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Naruto turned his attention to the short blonde. "Hey little girl. Is the owner of the house home?"

"I _AM_ the owner of the house baka!" Evangeline shouted her anger starting to rise.

"Eh? Seriously?" Naruto said dumbfounded. "You're only what 10 years old?" _'Well I shouldn't talk I lived by myself since I was five.'_

"That doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Naruto searched his pockets and finally produced a note. He handed it to her and she read it. He watched her face go from confused to surprise and it finally settled on angry. "NO!" she shouted pointing at him.

"What do you mean no?"

"You will not live here with me!" She said and started going back up the stairs.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm living here. Blame the old man for this Chibi-chan ," Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest. Evangeline stopped in her tracks.

"What did you call me?" she asked not turning around.

"Huh?"

"What did you call me you little brat!"

"OH!" Naruto smirked. "What's wrong _Chibi-chan,_". Naruto laughed as she lunged at him. He just sidestepped, and she flew by hitting her head on the wall. "Whoops didn't mean for that to happen."

"I'll make you pay for that brat!" she shouted as she went for a punch. Naruto blocked her punches, but his arms started to sting. _'For a little girl she hits pretty hard.'_

"Why are you calling me brat?" Naruto suddenly asked. 'I'm older than you Chibi-chan." He jumped as she tried to sweep kick him, and he flipped over the couch.

"First of all my name is _Evangeline_ not Chibi-chan. Second of all I'm over five hundred years old you brat," Evangeline said as she jumped over the couch and tried to punch him. Naruto dodged and caught the collar of her blouse.

"Eh? So you're an old hag then huh Chibi-chan?" Naruto sniggered as she turned red in either anger or embarrassment.

"You are going to pay for this you brat!" she shouted. He then heard her mumble something, and felt the temperature of the room get colder. He looked at Evangeline he saw her hand aim at his face and a flash of white.

Evangeline was freed from his grip as he was frozen in ice. She looked at his surprised face as he stood there. "Hmph serves him right," she said arrogantly with a smirk. She then felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see who it was only to see the annoying brat standing next to her, using her as an arm rest.

"You know, if I was 5 years younger, you would have gotten me with that," he said. He then looked at her with his foxy grin. This made her blush and look at the one in the ice. With a poof of smoke it disappeared.

"But- how-when" Evangeline mumbled.

"Trade secret my dear," he said ruffling her hair.

Evangeline growled. "Fine you can stay, but I swear if you so much as do something to mess up my home, I swear you will never see the light of day again."

Sending her another foxy grin Naruto replied , "Thanks Eva-chan."

This caused a tick mark to grow on her forehead. "Say -chan again I will ravage you," she threatened him.

Naruto smirked when she said that. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Wow Eva-chan. I didn't know you were that kinky. I mean, we only just met, and you want to jump me already?" When he moved away, he saw her face had an atomic blush on it. She shouted and walked up the stairs. _'That brat is exactly like _him_. I swear I'll get him back for this,_' she thought. As she went up the stairs, Naruto was clutching his sides laughing hysterically. After calming down, he noticed the green haired girl walk up to him. "Um excuse me uh…"

"Chachamaru Karakuri," the gyanoid provided.

"Right. Cha-chan, where am I going to stay?" Naruto asked. She tilted her head to the side a and seemed…confused. "What's wrong Cha-chan?"

"Naruto-san, it's just, why do you refer to me as Cha-chan? Usually nicknames like those are give to those you care for," Chachamaru replied.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said waving the thought off. "I just do that to every girl I know. Got used to it I guess."

"Very well Naruto-san," she then felt him flick her head. She looked at him confused.

"No -san," he calmly stated. "I don't like it when people use honorifics. Makes me feel old. So just call me Naruto okay?"

"Hai. Naruto, please follow me to your room". They walked down a small hallway in the cottage, and she opened the door to a small room. Inside was a desk, a futon in the corner, and a book shelf. "I am sorry if it is not furnished but.."

"No no it's fine. I'm okay with this. Thanks Cha-chan," he said giving her a smile.

"If there is anything you need I will be outside". She turned to leave when she heard Naruto call to her.

"The old man said there was a place where I can train, without anyone getting hurt. Is it nearby?"

"I think he is talking about master's resort."

"Eva-chan has a resort?"

"Yes a magical resort, where she uses to relax."

"Can you show it to me tomorrow Cha-chan?" Naruto asked. "Okay thanks again. Goodnight Cha-chan" She nodded and walked off. He turned around and looked at his new room. "Well let's Naruto this place up."

Putting his hand on his right chest where the storage seal was, he produced unsealed the scroll with a small poof. He unrolled the scroll and took some things out. First he got three pictures out and laid them on the desk. The first was that of his father and pregnant mother. The second was the picture taken of team 7. The last picture though was obscured by his own shadow so no one could see it, but it brought a tear in his eye and sad smile on his face. Moving on he unsealed a drawer and placed it next to the desk. He filled it up with the clothes he bought that day. Going to the book shelf he made some space to place the scrolls he had gotten from his loved ones during their brief meeting, as well as the giant scroll it self. "There it feels more like home now," he said. A yawn escaped him as he looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. "Might as well go to sleep, seeing as I won't be able to train right now," he went to his drawer and took out an orange shirt and black shorts to sleep in. after changing and putting the dirty clothes in a basket he unsealed he was about to go to sleep.

As his head hit the pillow, he remembered something. "Oh yeah, that card the old man gave me," Naruto exclaimed getting up. He walked up to his pants and reached into the back pocket. He still only saw the back. He turned the card over and his heart stopped. He dropped the card afterwards. On the card was a picture that had shocked him. It was…

**-NMAC-**

**AN: Well I was bored and decided to write the next chapter in what, a day? Well I want to hear what you think about this chapter so please review. And sorry for the cliffy at the end I just wanted to mess with you guys there. Okay I'm guessing the next chapter won't go up until a week from now so don't worry about it. Going to fast. So Ja Ne!**


	3. Training DayserrDay

Okay, I don't know why I'm writing on my laptop for this chapter. Maybe it's because my other one got jacked at the moment, and I have nothing to do at my aunt's house, well call my friend is one but I already did that. So I decided to write the next chapter already. I also noted that I just tend to write in 5k intervals, maybe I could write more later on but I got used to writing like this.

Okay onto things that actually concern the story. First things first, I need pactio recommendations. I've gotten about…6 I think. Don't get me wrong some of these are pretty good. There is one in my sights that I may use, but I'm giving it till chapter 5 to accept pactios. And for the poll, it seems like Eva is still in the lead, followed by Setsuna in second, Konoka in third and a three way tie for fourth between Asuna, Asakura and Mana. I didn't see that coming. Also thanks to those who review and put me on alert/favs. It shows that I am doing something right.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima! So no suing please!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Summon Speaking**

_Jutsu/Spell_

**-NMAC-**

Naruto paced around his new room, occasionally stealing glances at the card face down on the table. He was tempted to think that it was some sick sort of joke being played on him by Kami or even the Kyuubi from beyond the grave. He knew it wasn't; however he looked at that card it sent shivers down his spine. It caused bad memories to appear when he looked at it. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 1 o'clock in the morning. He had paced around for a good hour.

'_I won't be able to get any sleep like this,' _Naruto thought. _'I wonder if I can find that training, ground by myself…'_ Steeling himself, Naruto unsealed an ANBU uniform from a scroll. He put on the Black ninja pants and sleeve shirt. Above it he put on the chest plate and black fingerless gloves over his fingers. He wrapped the pants bottoms closed using black medical tape, and put on black ninja sandals. This set was a gift from Shizune-nee-chan to him for his 16th birthday as he was instated into the ANBU ranks. Grabbing some scrolls from the shelf and placing the card into a pocket, he slowly opened the door and snuck out of his room.

As he turned around he came face to face with Chachamaru. It took all his ninja training not to scream like a girl at the site of her. "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"Uh… no not really," Naruto said. "Why are you awake at this time Cha-chan?"

"I do not require that much sleep. All I need is master's energy to keep me going most of the time."

"I see…"

"May I ask why you are not asleep Naruto-san?" Naruto's eye twitched at the honorific, but let it slide.

"Can't sleep, stressed about something," Naruto said. He didn't feel like lying to this girl/gyanoid. "Can you show me where the resort is now Cha-chan? I feel like blowing off some steam."

She nodded. "Of course Naruto-san, please follow me." Chachamaru led him down a long hallway into the living room. There she went down some stairs to the basement where to a door. Opening the door, she revealed a glass orb. Inside it looked like a mini resort.

"So this is the resort Eva-chan has?" Naruto asked.

"Yes this is her resort."

"Is there anything I should know about this resort?"

"Hai, you can spend up to a day in the resort, but only one hour shall pass out here. Also if you enter, you will not be able to leave unless 24 hours in there has passed," Chachamaru explained.

Naruto nodded. HE grinned when he thought about all the possibilities of training in there, especially with his Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones). "Thanks Cha-chan. Come get me tomorrow around this time. So I can prepare for my meeting with the old man, 'kay?"

"Hai, Naruto."

"Oh, and please tell Eva-chan not to go inside. Same goes for you. I don't want you getting hurt."

Chachamaru tilted her head to the side. Why was this boy worried for her safety? She felt confused about that, but decided to ask her creator Hakase later on. She nodded and he walked into a circle and disappeared.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was floored at what he saw. _'This place is huge. I can see why Eva-chan likes it here.'_ Looking around he saw that he was on some tower, which led into the main building. Looking down he saw the resort was based on those of tropical islands, for it was covered in all directions in water. There was a beach at the bottom, and a few tropical plants here and there. Making 10 clones he sent them into the building to see how the place is and if he can actually sleep in there. He decided to rest at the beach, and wait for them. Jumping down a couple hundred meters, he applied chakra to his feet cushioning his fall.

Finding a shady tree, he sat under it to go over the things he needed to train in. _'Okay so I know that I am a master in the Sage arts so I'm set there. Now let's see what gift they gave me,'_ Naruto thought. Unrolling a scroll from his collection, he looked at it. It was a rather complex dual sword wielding method, called Shinmei-Ryuu Arashi-Shuuseihan. It involved using something called Ki to empower techniques to fight, namely to exorcise demon's. '_Ah this is Zabuza's gift to me. Why the hell does a so called "demon of the mist" have a demon exorcising weapon's style? Also what the hell is Ki? Now here is my big problem where can I find someone willing to sell a minor some swords?' _Moving on, Naruto unrolled the next scroll. This one contained a massive amount of jutsus and how to use them. _'Jiji's scroll, I wonder how many are in them.'_ Naruto came up to the final scroll and knew what it was. The scroll on Fuuinjutsu his father gave him. Naruto knew a lot about sealing before he died, so this one wouldn't be a problem. He was just happy to know he would be able to use the Hirashin like his father.

'_Hmm… I wonder what Nagato and Izuna gave me.'_ Before he got to ponder any longer, he received all the info from his clones that searched the tower. He had to say Eva had great taste. It really did feel like a resort up there. Snapping out of his thoughts, he went back to thinking what gifts he could have gotten from those too. He spent a good five minutes thinking about it, even inspecting his body and nothing came up. "Why can't I see what's different already!" Naruto shouted. It was then he had an epiphany.

He ran to the water and looked into the reflection, yet not seeing anything different. Naruto frowned, what he had to do to change his eyes. "I remember Sasuke saying something about pumping chakra into his eyes to get his Sharingan, might as well give that a try." Putting chakra into his eyes, he looked into the water and yet nothing happened. His frown became deeper. What was he doing wrong now? Still applying chakra into his eyes, he muttered allowed, "Why can't I get the Sharingan?"

It was then, his eyesight became clear as crystal, and he was able to perceive more around him. He looked into the water again, but didn't see the Sharingan. He saw the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. His retinas were crimson, and his iris had changed. Instead of a black dot, it was a large circle with three thick bars extending from the top, bottom left and bottom right of it. Then it slowly changed, as a swivel of red went from the edge of the black went into the middle, leaving the inside of the bars red. Then the same swivel appeared again but in between the black bars, turning that part of the eye black. (**AN: Image looks like Izuna's Mangekyou, then you take the Mangekyou of Itachi, and turn it so it looked like it was cut out of Izuna's like a puzzle).**

Then a thought crossed his mind. Willing the eyes off, he thought of the other pair of eyes he could have gotten. Applying chakra into his eyes again, he thought of the Rinnegan. When he stared into the water, a pair of dull purple eyes looked back at him with a rippling effect coming out of the corner. Naruto smirked, "Damn straight! I got two powerful techniques, along with all those things Tou-san and everyone else gave me, it'll be easy to protect everyone here!" Pumping a fist into the air, then his smile faltered as he thought about the length this will take to master everything. Shrugging, Naruto shouted the call of his trademark jutsu _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_, making about 1000 clones. "Okay listens up. I want 100 of you to take the scrolls and make copies of them. After that, disperse the info to another group of clones. I want 190 of you to practice using the jutsus, another 190 practicing the sword katas, another bunch practicing Fuuinjutsu, the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Do I make myself clear?"

"HAI!" replied the chorus of blondes.

"Now get to work! Remember to disperse slowly and in groups of 10, or I'll have a massive headache,they nodded and went around the island to start training. Creating another clone, he punched it to make sure it dispersed. It was to send a message to one of his clones he left in his room to get a pair of swords to practice with.

"What are you going to do boss?" a clone asked him.

"Why try out all the moves of course. I need to get them down too," Naruto said smirking.

**Rinnegan Training: Deva Path and Animal Path (1****st**** day in resort)**

Naruto came to a small clearing on the beach. "If I remember correctly, Nagato was able to summon many different kind of creatures using the Rinnegan. I wonder if I can do the same." Changing his eyes into the Rinnegan and going through a few hand seals, Naruto shouted "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _then slammed his hand into the sand. A large plume of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Naruto was surprised at what he saw in front of him. It was a rather large dragon. It had bright white scales and some crystals were limbs met elbow, knees, etc. It had a long white tail, tipped with a spear like black crystal. Its wings encompassed the majority of the beach in front of him. It had a white mane, and his eyes were also the Rinnegan. He stared down Naruto, his two horns looking poised to attack him.

"**Who are you to summon me, Shiro!" **the dragon roared.

"I did Shiro-sama!" Naruto shouted from the beach.

"**And who might you be young one?"**

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, nice to meet you Shiro-sama"

"**Pray tell, why did you summon me?"**

"I was wondering if I can get your permission so that I may summon your clan, Shiro-sama" Naruto said. Secretly he was thanking Kakashi-sensei for making him take an ethics class for this kind of occasion.

"**I see," **Shiro stated. **"I will only let you summon us by passing a test. The previous summoner had used mind tricks to control some of my clan. I hope are not going to do the same. Are you afraid?"**

"I am not afraid Shiro-sama," Naruto replied. The dragon bent down to eye level with Naruto and stared at him. Naruto then felt as if someone was watching his entire lift from the very beginning. After a few seconds it was done. He saw Shiro put his head up in thought.

"**You have led a very hard life. A rather lonely one at that. Yet somehow you are able to still smile and be happy. You are strong Naruto Namikaze. I here by grant you permission to summon me and my clan at your will. To clarify my clan is made up of many representatives of various other clans such as the dog, bull and pelican clan. Just think of what you need at the time and they will be at service."**

"Thank you Shiro-sama," Naruto said bowing.

"**Oh before I forget, summon someone from my clan. He was willing to meet you after he felt your chakra be added to our scroll,"** Shiro said.

"Eh? How'd they know that?"

"**We can send information to many others within the clan," **Shiro explained. **"Just summon again, and he will be there to meet you."** Shiro poofed out of existence after explaining.

Naruto shrugged and summoned another creature again. When the smoke cleared, Naruto smiled and had tears in his eyes. The thing in front of him was an orange toad. It had a blue vest and a white sash with a dagger in the back. From what Naruto can remember, the only difference he can see was that now the eyes of this toad were the Rinnegan. "GAMAKICHI!"

"**BOSS!"** the toad happily replied, hugging his long lost brother. **"Boss we missed you so much. Ma and Pa were worried, even dad was freaking out at your death."** The giant toad stopped hugging him. **"Wait you're not dead?"**

"Oh I did die," Naruto started. Naruto went into the whole story of him and Kami meeting, his new life, etc. In turn Kichi had told him that a couple millennia had passed in the Elemental Countries. That everyone had moved on but never forgotten him, and also how a certain kunoichi had given birth to _his_ son. "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute. You mean that after our little fling she had a kid?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

The toad nodded. "Yeah had your skin tone and hair. The kid had his mother's eyes though."

"What they name him?"

"Fuujin was his name. I swear he was just like you in every aspect. Hell he even wanted to be Hokage," Gamakichi replied. "He looked up to you a lot. Don't worry she forgave you for dying on her. She knew it was either the world or nothing at all. She's just happy to have your kid."

"That's just like her to do that, isn't it? I still have a picture of her. Can you give me a picture of him and her if you have one?" Naruto said crying a bit. The toad nodded. After catching up with his "brother", Naruto wiped away his tears and stood up to train. "Want to keep me company while I train bro?"

"No problem Aniki!" Gamakichi replied.

"Let's see, Nagato was able to pull and push things away using gravity. I'm remembering him calling it _Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)."_ Pointing his right hand towards the water he shouted the technique. _"Shinra Tensei!" _This caused the water to be blasted a couple of meters back. "Yalta! I did it! Did you see that bro?" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Great going Aniki!"** Kichi said jumping front off him. **"Now what was the other way of doing it?"**

"You mean attraction?" Gamakichi nodded. Naruto went into a thinking pose trying to remember what it was. He snapped his fingers and grinned. "I remember now, it was called _Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)."_ Naruto then saw Gamakichi jump away. "Wonder why he left?" He looked up to see his hand still in the air pointing to his back, turning around he saw a large boulder coming at him.

*THUD*

Naruto was on the sand out cold from being slammed into the boulder. Gamakichi jumped back down and laughed. "Still the same old Aniki."

**Mangekyou Training: Amaterasu (1****st**** day in resort)**

Naruto groaned and shook his head. _'Note to self, do not leave hand hanging after shouting out those techniques.' _He looked around and saw that there was a note on the floor.

_Dear Aniki,_

_Went back home. Going to tell the family you okay. Summon me again one day so we can hang out._

_Your Bro,_

_Gamakichi_

_P.S.-You owe me a bunch of snacks when we meet._

Naruto smiled at the letter. Getting up, he noticed that the sun was setting, meaning that a day almost passed already. "Well time to see what the others have learned so far," Naruto said. He summoned a clone then instantly dispersed it. A few moments later he felt the information come from a few clones. The clones practicing, Fuuinjutsu had already finished the book and started to practice. They only didn't touch the Hirashin part of it to make sure the original does it. The clones practicing jutsu had gotten a few down, namely Fuuton jutsus, as well as a couple Raiton, Katon and Suiton. Those doing the swords were practicing really hard after somehow using _Henge_ to become to blades. He also found out that a few went into Eva's library to find out about Ki. What they got was, Ki was a physical energy most used from inside their bodies, and was one of the energies used in this world. Magic and Kankaho were the others.

What got Naruto's attention was the Kankaho energy. It was basically chakra, but the person applying it had to fuse both. This made Naruto frown. This mean to use this sword technique right, he had to defuse his chakra into both of those physical aspect (Ki) and the spiritual aspect (magic). _'Gah! More control exercises!'_ Making more clones he had them practice on how to separate Chakra.

Naruto then absorbed the memories of those practicing the Mangekyou Sharingan. They just mastered using _Amaterasu._ "Okay let's do this!" This time his eyes turned into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and he pointed his face towards the rock that hit him. "_Amaterasu!"_ The rock was set ablaze in black flames, slowly burning it to a crisp. "Yes! I got the move down!"

"Hey boss I brought some ramen!" a clone shouted. Naruto turned around forgetting he had Amaterasu on. This caused him to burn the clone…and the ramen!

"NOOOO! Not the ramen!" Naruto jumped to save it, but some clones stopped him.

"No boss! Let it go!"

"You're going to die if you touch it!"

"But the ramen!" Naruto shouted. The clones managed to drag him away, but he was shocked to the core with the loss of ramen, and was crying hysterically. He mumbled things like "black flames killed ramen" and "rest in peace ramen." This caused many clones to sweatdrop.

**Hirashin Training: Trial (6****th**** day in resort)**

Having used five days to get the information in his head sorted, training his body in order to be ready for the sword style and getting over the "death" of his ramen, Naruto decided to try out the Hirashin. Opening the scroll. He looked at it and carefully, read and reread the scroll over many times. After thinking he had it down, Naruto got a three-pronged kunai and carefully wrote the seals on to it. Making sure the seals weren't in the wrong spot.

Walking a safe distance he looked for something to throw it at, he decided to throw it a good distance away just onto another part of the beach. Putting chakra into it he threw the blade. It hit the hand with a thud, yet nothing happened. "What the?" he wondered. "I was sure I got it right." He scratched his head, but felt something wet on it. Examining his hand, he noticed that there were black dots on it. Naruto then felt a tug. He disappeared in a flash of yellow, and fell atop the kunai. "Second note to self. Make sure ink is dry". Getting up he rubbed his sore back and got to work on it again.

**Pactio Training (10****th**** day in resort)**

Sitting at the table Naruto looked at the card in his hand. "I think I'll practice this later." He put it down and walked away.

**Rinnegan Training: Asura Path and Preta Path (12****th**** day in resort)**

"_Rasengan!"_ a clone shouted. It impacted the original Naruto, but it didn't seem like it had fazed him at all. The ball of chakra then began to grow smaller and smaller but not because it was losing energy. It was growing smaller because the original Naruto was absorbing the chakra into his body. Naruto fell down and panted as he the jutsu finished.

"Damn. Absorbing energy like that is good and all, but man when it replaces the energy you lose it's weird," Naruto said between pants. The clone walked up to him and gave him some water, which the original gulped it all down in an instant. Over the past few days-umm-hours, Naruto and his clones had trained non-stop. Naruto had currently gotten the _Hirashin_ mastered, as well as a lot of the jutsus in Jiji's scroll. The sword handling was coming along really well for he liked how it feels in his hands.

The problem however came with the other gifts he had gotten. He needs other people to successfully try out two techniques for the Rinnegan and one for the Mangekyou, as well as something non-human for the Asura path. He was thinking on how to get over this problem, when a smile came upon his face. "Now how should I do this?" he said aloud. He then held his head as new information came. He released his head and grinned. He went to a table in the resort and took out a giant blue piece of paper. Taking a white pencil, he started a schematic for his new "toy." After a few hours he had finally managed to get the scheme down, as well as an explanation for most of the things functions of the things required. Making a clone he handed him the schematic, and sent him out the seal.

**-NMAC-**

The clone walked out of the seal and started to search for Chachamaru. What he ran into after a while was a small doll. It had a maniacal smile on its face and had green hair and bat wings. It had on a white dress. The clone looked around to see if it dropped or anything, when he heard a voice. "Hey, who are you?" said a female voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" the clone asked looking around yet finding no one.

"Down here dummy!" the voice said. Looking down he saw the doll looking at him. Now Naruto was no longer shocked at these types of situations for he had spent time with many odd friends. Bending down he smiled at the doll.

"What's your name?" he asked grinning.

"I'm Chachazero!" the doll proclaimed. "And I am master's number one doll! Can I cut you up?"

"Uhh… no," the clone answered. The doll frowned and to him it kind of looked cute. "Hey can you help me find Chachamaru. I swear after I find her and tell her what I need, I will let you stab as much as you like, 'kay."

The doll nodded. "I need a better place to see," Chachazero said.

"This better for you Zero-chan?" he said putting her on his shoulders. The doll nodded happily. "Good. Now lead the way." It took them a couple of minutes, but they finally came across the green haired robot. "Hey Cha-chan!" the clone shouted.

"Naruto-san, I did not know you were out of the resort already," Chachamaru said.

"Oh don't worry about it. Besides I need a favor from you."

"What is it Naruto-san?"

"I want who ever created you to create this" he motioned to the paper in his hands. "Tell them I will pay them back after I get enough money from my job."

Chachamaru processed the idea for a moment. She found no threats against her master with a simple request, and it would make Hakase happy for the new project. She took the paper and said, "Hai Naruto-san, I will do it."

"Great Cha-chan! I owe you for this," the clone answered. He then got Chachazero and put her into Chachamaru's arm. "Okay Zero-chan stab away!"

"Okay~!" she replied in a singsong voice. She grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him in the chest, before Chachamaru could stop her. They were pet with a poof and smoke. "Hey! Where is the blood!" Chachazero whined. "By the way, why does he call me 'Zero-chan'?" she asked looking at Chachamaru.

"Naruto-san said he does that with every girl he meets," Chachamaru replied setting the older puppet on the table. She then continued on working for lunch.

**Rinnegan Training: Human Realm/ Mangekyou Training: Tsukuyomi (21****st**** day in the resort)**

Misa Kakizaki, student number 7 of class 3-A, was walking home alone at night. Her purple hair fluttering in the wind. She had on a green tube top and a white skirt. Her feet had on some sneakers. She and her boyfriend were having fun at karaoke, when his dad called saying that he had to come home because of some emergency. He had offered her a ride but she declined saying that she can take care of her self, and that he should hurry home.

"I wish I had accepted that ride now," Misa said. "My feet are killing me." She continued walking the dim streets of the academy navigating her way back home, when she heard a noise behind her. Turning to around to see nothing, she decided to pick up her pace. A few steps later she heard footsteps following behind her. Once again she turned around to see nothing.

Misa then decided to run as fast as she can back to her dorm. After a couple of feet running she heard a crash behind her. She turned around to see a cat down an alleyway had knocked over a trash can. "Kitty, you scared me there," she said letting out a sigh of relief. She started to turn when she felt two hands grab her and drag her into an alley.

A burly man had grabbed pushed her into the wall of the alley, a knife at her throat. "Give me all your money!" he demanded.

"I-I-I don't have any!" Misa replied. "I used it all!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"P-please, let me g-go!" she pleaded, tears coming from her eyes. The man growled. He then eyed her up and down.

"You know for a middle school student you have a fine body. Maybe I should just take that instead," the man gave a dark chuckle. Misa's eyes widened and she started to struggle. The man pushed the knife to her throat drawing some blood to make his point. She stopped struggling but her eyes were watering. "Good now, let's see what's under this shirt of -ACKK!"

Misa felt the pressure around her neck go, and she fell to the floor. The man was holding his head and on his knees. She then saw two feet in front of her. They were clad in black combat boots. She looked at the figure, but all she could see was a raggedy old brown cloak on him. "You should get out of here," said a commanding voice, obviously male. She looked at the hooded face only to see a pair of hypnotizing pale grey eyes with a ripple effect in them. "Get out of here! You do not want to see what I am going to do here," he said. Not giving it a second thought she ran out of the alley.

"What the hell man! You are going to pay for that!" the robber shouted. He charged the figure with his knife, only for it to grab his wrist with his left, and then it placed its right on his head. The robber then couldn't feel himself move. "Wha-what did you do to me!"

"Nothing….yet" the figure said. "I hate rapists the most out of every criminal, only traitors go above that. So I am here to administer punishment on you. Now tell me what are you afraid off?"

"L-like I'd tell you something like that!" the robber shouted.

"Hmm… it seems like you don't like the sight of your own blood," the figure said.

"H-how did you know that you damn bastard!" the robber shouted scared. He was met with silence. "I said answer me!"

When he finished the shout, the figure moved in front of him and he noticed the pair of eyes as well. The figure then whispered, "I'm not going to kill you, but I'll make it so you wish you were dead." He then moved his head back and his right eye changed into a red one with a weird insignia in it. The robber heard a whisper of _"Tsukuyomi"_ then every thing changed. They sky became blood red; the ground became black as well as many other things, while their outlines became white. He then noticed he was on a cross

"Wh-where are we?" the robber asked frightened.

"We are in my world. Here I control everything," said the figure as it appeared in front of him. In his hand was a katana. "You will be punished for 3 days straight for your sins. Now let's see some blood…" the figure then stabbed him, giving him a shallow wound. The robber let out a scream. He then noticed a double of the figure appear then they both stabbed him. It went on and on with more and more the figure reappearing. After three days they all disappeared but one.

"Is-is it over?" the robber asked. He was deeply shaken and terrified of the figure in front of him.

"Is it over?" the figure repeated. "You must not know how to tell time, for you still have 68 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." The robber let out another scream.

Back in the real world, Misa didn't run, she felt compelled to see what this man would do to her attacker. She heard him ask for the robber's fear. When the robber insulted him, it just somehow replied about blood. It was then the figure went to eye level with the man and whispered something. After a being still for a second, the figure let go of the man who fell down on the floor unconscious._ 'What did he do to him?'_ the figure then turned around and saw her.

"I thought I told you to go," he said. His eyes looking down on her.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me," she said bashfully. She then looked over his shoulder and asked "What did you do to him?"

"Just get going, you do not want to know." She nodded hesitantly then ran off thinking how she would tell all her classmates what occurred. The figure then let out a sigh and poofed out of existence.

Naruto opened his eyes then scowled. The memories of his clone he sent out to patrol rushing back into him. He scowled at the thought of a rapist being on the academy, but he guessed he just somehow managed to get through. Then he recalled using the mind reading jutsu and _Tsukuyomi_ and what it did to him. He shook his head and went back to meditating on the water's surface in sage mode.

**Pactio Training (23****rd**** day in resort)**

"Alright let's work with that card!" Naruto shouted finally getting ready to use the card that sent shivers down his spine. He grabbed it then remembered something "I don't even know how to use this thing! That's just great!" Naruto whined. "I might as well ask the old man in the morning during our meeting." Naruto grumbled.

**Final Day of Training Finished (Rinnegan, Mangekyou, Hirashin, Jutsu and Kenjutsu Completed. Pactio not so much)**

Evangeline had finally gotten into the resort (night time) as per request of her "guest". Behind her were her faithful dolls Chachamaru and Chachazero. "Where is that idiot! I hope he did nothing to destroy this place." As she finally got to look around everything was neat and clean as it should be. "Well I'm surprised nothing is destroyed," she said as she looked around. A loud explosion was then heard on the other end of the island. "I spoke too soon," Evangeline said agitated. "Chachamaru, Chachazero, let's go see if our idiotic guest had killed himself."

"Will there be blood master?" Chachazero asked happily.

"Maybe." Using magic she flew off to the direction of the smoke and landed on the beach. A few seconds later her servants arrived. The scene they arrived at was shocking. There was huge crater of sand in the middle of the shore. Numerous rocks had been split in half and smoke rose from the crater. Surrounding the crater was a large slow burning ebony flame. Inside the smoke Evangeline could barely make out the back of a figure, which she guessed was Naruto. In his hands were a nodachi and a katana. He turned around and Evangeline was surprised to see blood red eyes looking back at her. He walked out of the smoke, as he did the fires died down.

Evangeline blushed as she saw that he wasn't wearing a top. She looked at up and down his body noting how toned his muscles were, and that it suited him well. He wasn't weightlifter big but it was just right. The pale moonlight made the red eyes shine brightly and, _"Wait! What am I saying? I don't drool over boys. Especially not blonde haired idiots with nice abs and…no no no!"_

"Like what you see Eva-chan?" Naruto whispered huskily into her ear. She jumped back from not noticing he was right in front of her.

She glared at him. "As if someone would like to look at you."

"You know, it would have been more convincing if you weren't blushing," he retorted. Evangeline cursed her self for getting caught. The blades poofed of existence as he walked past her still blushing form. "Thanks for coming to get me by the way" he said picking up a shirt. From the sand. "Well see you tomorrow Eva-chan, Cha-chan, Zero-chan." With a flash of yellow he disappeared from sight, which was followed by a flash of pink, signaling he was out of the resort.

After all was said and done, Evangeline turned to her dolls. "Not a word from either of you."

"Hai master," Chachamaru responded.

"Whatever you say, master" Chachazero said. Evangeline then walked off saying she is going to rest in her bedroom at the result. "Hey Chachamaru," Zero started. "Why was master blushing at Blondie?"

"I don't know."

**-NMAC-**

**OMAKE**

"Hmm that's weird I know I sent at least 190 clones for each thing. How come I only saw 150?" Naruto mused. He was walking in the resort to clear his head for time was almost up. He bounded near the library when he heard a perverted giggle. He stopped for moment and looked around, but saw nothing. He was about to go on when he heard it again. This time he was sure he heard it. Following the noise he reached the library. Opening it he found at least 200 clones reading various versions of Icha Icha. "What the hell is going on here!" Naruto shouted.

All the clones looked up from their books blushing. "RUN!" one clone screamed. "The boss found us!" at this every one of them dispelled. Causing him a slight headache at all the info. When the headache subsided he flew back due to a nose bleed, with a goofy grin on his face. Apparently the group had read the entire series of Icha Icha.

-**NMAC-**

**AN: I don't know why the hell I keep writing this story so fast. Maybe it's because I don't want to think about finals right now and need free time. By the way I took out Evangeline from the poll for she was winning a lot. Sorry for making Naruto OOC during the Tsukuyomi thing, as well as for the stupid training segment that is known as this chapter. Remember the poll will be open for only two more chapters. I also want to say that his pactio won't be revealed until the Kyoto arc. **

**Next chapter will have Naruto actually meeting the girls of 3-A and Negi. Until the next chapter guys. Au revoir!**


	4. Getting to Know You

AN: Okay so reviewers didn't like me going all god-like on Naruto. Honestly, I agree so I will be fixing that in this chapter. So no god-like Naruto, but back to strong. This got you guys happy? Well let's see I think I'll say some things to some reviewers right now. Wait never mind I have addressed the only thing they mostly said about the chapter right there. Okay the only other thing I have seen was a few people asking for Nodoka in the Naruto Harem. I don't know if I should. PM if you want her to. Plus I decided to end the poll early. I got the harem in order. It's Naruto x Eva x Konoka x Setsuna x Kaede x Asuna (I'm still debating on whether to put Ako in because it would help me do a scene in my head if she was). How the hell do people handle that many girls in real life, I wouldn't know but good luck to Naruto right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima! If I did I would have applied to a better college for next year.**

**-NMAC-**

"I can get a good five hours of sleep before going to meet with the old man," Naruto said as he opened the door to his room. He changed from his dirty ANBU gear, back into the orange shirt and black shorts he was going to sleep in. He placed his card down on to the table, once again the picture face down. As Naruto set up his futon to sleep he felt a pulse. He looked over to the desk and noticed that the pulse was coming from the card.

As Naruto walked up to the card, the pulses got stronger. It gave off a small yellow light as he neared it. When Naruto was close enough he bent his face down to examine it. "Huh? I wonder what's up with this thing now?" he said as he inched his face closer. When his face was only inches from it, two ethereal blue hands extended from the card and grabbed his head. Naruto hissed in pain as it felt as if they were trying to rip him apart. The arms kept pulling on his face until there was a small snap. Naruto fell to the floor exhausted from whatever those hands did. He looked up to see the hands holding two symbols, the Uchiha fan and the symbol for Ame, the Rain Country from his home world. They were dragged into the card, and Naruto fell into the black.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto got up stiff from lying on the floor all night. "What the hell hit me?" He looked around and saw the card on the floor face down. Naruto jumped back afraid it might do something like what it did last night. Looking around he found a broom stick in the corner. Naruto took the broom and poked the card with it. He repeated to be sure nothing was wrong. "It seems safe enough," Naruto mumbled. He went over cautiously and reached for the card. This time nothing happened. Naruto kept looking at the card and frowned. "Man, I'm never going to understand this thing." Naruto tossed the card onto the desk and walked to the dresser and got some clothes.

When he turned around, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a scroll on top of the card that wasn't there before. Naruto looked around the room to make sure no one else was in there. He felt no chakra, Ki or magic signatures any where inside the room. The only ones he did feel were the traces of magic from within the building coming from Evangeline and Chachamaru.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the scroll. He opened it and read the contents:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am sorry to inform you that we had run into some difficulties up here. Some of the higher ups from the council I lead known as the reviewers, have all agreed that you were becoming too powerful for your own good. So they have decided to seal away some of the powers you have gotten. Namely the Rinnegan and Sharingan. Once again I apologize for doing this, but I agree with them as well._

_We have sealed the powers into the Pactio card you have. I say it was rather fitting we did it that way. I will have to say though, even once you use the card you cannot use both abilities at the same time like you did in that little incident with the robber (Good job for that). I hope not to see you soon, or you're dead literally._

_Yours Truly,_

_Kami_

_PS- This is Jiraya, good job getting in bed with that girl gaki! I never thought you had it in you!_

Naruto's right eye twitched at the post script, though he had a noticeable blush on his face. _'Great hours upon hours of learn to use many of those techniques at least to a proficient level, down the drain. And without the Rinnegan, I won't be able to use Suiton, Katon, Raiton and Doton jutsus; except for those that are from D-C rank. Well at least I still have my sword style and all I have had learned back then. It's good enough, especially if have to use sage mode. That Pactio whatever it's called will only be used in a sink or swim situation." _Naruto sighed.

He looked upon the clock on the drawer, and saw that it was six thirty. "Kuso, I got thirty minutes to get ready and get to the train," Naruto searched through his drawer and closet for something nice to wear. He grabbed some clothes and threw open the door. Naruto ran into the kitchen and saw Chachamaru preparing two bento boxes. "Hey Cha-chan! Is there a shower in the cottage?"

"Sorry Naruto-san," Chachamaru replied. "The only one we have is reserved for master, and she does not like to share it."

"Is there any place near by that I can go to and take a bath then, without being late for school?" Naruto asked.

Chachamaru shook her head. "The closest onsen takes thirty minutes to get from here, and it does not open until eleven this morning."

"Thanks anyways Cha-chan," Naruto sighed. He then turned around and began to walk to his room.

"If you would like, I will give you directions to the dorm's bathhouse," Chachamaru said.

Naruto perked up at this. "You sure Cha-chan?" She nodded. "Great, but I think I have to go after class. I need to get ready," Naruto said as he ran into his room. He then ran out five minutes later, took a piece of toast from the table, and ran out the door. "See you later Cha-chan, Eva-chan!" was heard as he ran out.

Evangeline looked up from her paper she was reading and looked at the direction of the door. "Where is the idiot going to?" she asked Chachamaru.

"I think he is going to meet with the headmaster for some job interview," Chachamaru said finishing the bentos. "But he forgot his lunch."

"Whatever," Evangeline replied. "Bring it just in case I'm still hungry." They then proceeded to leave the house and teleport to campus to get a drink.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto ran towards the train as he barely managed to get a ticket for this train. The suit he was wearing made it harder for him to actually run. Sure his all black clothing and orange button up shirt underneath looked fashionably, and hey the nice dress shoes were too, but he didn't like it. It didn't give him enough mobility to do what he needed. Naruto swore he would change the moment he talked to the headmaster.

He then saw the doors starting to close. "Hold the door!" he shouted. Naruto saw a hand hold it and he skidded in. Supporting himself on his knees, he tried to catch his breath. "Thanks for holding the door, if you didn't I'd be late for my job on the first day," he said to the person.

"It was no problem," a female voice said. He looked up to see a brunette girl a few inches shorter than her. She was in the Mahora Middle School uniform. Her chestnut eyes shone while she gave him a comforting smile. She gave off an aura of friendship and kindness, which made him feel safe.

Naruto returned the smile with his own foxy one. This caused the girl to blush and look away. "Name's Naruto Namikaze," he said offering his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Namikaze-san," the girl replied. The honorific made Naruto have an unperceivable twitch in his eye. "My name is Konoka Konoe."

"Konoe? You don't happen to be related to the headmaster of the school by any chance?"

Konoka nodded. "Yes he is my grandfather…"

"Hey Konoka!" another female voice interrupted. Both Naruto and Konoka looked at the source of the voice. It was a female in the same school uniform as Konoka, except it was larger in order to fit her frame. She had orange hair put into two pony tails, held together by bells (?). What caught Naruto's attention were her eyes. They were heterochromatic: her left was a dark blue while her right was an aquamarine. Next to her was a short red haired boy. He had glasses on his face, and wore a green suit. On his back was an odd stick. The orange haired girl finally took notice of Naruto standing next to Konoka. "Hey what are you doing?" the girl asked angrily.

"I was just thanking Konoka-chan here for holding the door," Naruto replied still smiling. He tilted his head towards the brunette who was blushing at the honorific. "Isn't that right Konoka-chan?"

"Hai, Namikaze-san here was going to be late for his first day for his job and asked for someone to hold the door," Konoka explained.

"That was quite nice of you Konoka-san," the red headed boy said.

"Thank you Negi-sensei," she replied smiling.

Naruto looked at the boy questionably, as if he needed to know this. "Aha!" Naruto exclaimed snapping his fingers. "You're Negi Springfield aren't ya?" Naruto asked pointing at the boy.

"Why yes, yes I am," Negi said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I have applied to work at Mahora and will be helping teach there starting today," Naruto offered extending his hand to the boy. Negi gladly accepted it and shook it. Naruto heard the orange girl scoff at the scene. "May I help you?"

"You expect us to believe that you are going to teach at the school? You're like what 16?" the girl known as Asuna said.

"I'm 17 if you must know," Naruto said frowning. "Besides the kid right here is younger than me and teaches. You don't seem to have a problem with that Orange-chan." Konoka and Negi held back their laughs at the nickname Naruto gave Asuna.

The girl mentioned was red with fury. "What did you call me?" she seethed.

"What? _OH_ do you mean 'Orange-chan'?" Naruto replied innocently. Naruto then got smacked on the head with a fist. He rubbed it to make the pain go away.

Asuna was tending to her fist as she glared at the blond teenager. "My name is Asuna! Asuna Kagurazaka, get it right baka! And what is your head made of, lead?"

"Hey I'll have you know, my head is not made of lead got it," Naruto retorted. "I've just been hard headed since I was a kid."

"That's a figure of speech _Fishcake_!" Asuna almost spat out the last word

"I meant it literally _Orange-chan!_" Naruto shouted at her. They heard a giggle come from Konoka and looked at her curiously at the same time.

"You two look like a good couple," Konoka said. "I mean you're so close to each other and not embarrassed at all by it."

"Konoka-san, I don't think a teacher and student should have that type of relationship though," Negi replied.

"Huh?" both of the arguers said. Konoka just pointed at them. They both looked down and saw that they were only inches away from each other. Asuna jumped away at the moment blushing furiously. Naruto however was used to doing that because of Ero-Sennin. He just smirked at her. "Aw am I not good enough for you, Asuna-chan?" he asked with a mock pout.

Asuna became more red as he said that. "No, in fact I don't think you look good at all. I only have my sights on Takahata-sensei!" she replied. Naruto was about to respond as the train came to an abrupt stop, sending Asuna crashing into him, the proximity too each other made them both blush. Asuna got up and mumbled an apology and Naruto doing the same.

"Well see you later Namikaze-san," Konoka said as the doors opened and the people stampeded out.

"Yes, it will be a pleasure working with you Namikaze-san," Negi input as he too ran out the doors.

Naruto then looked at Asuna who was glaring at him. "Aren't you going to run off too?" Naruto questioned her. She rolled her eyes and ran off. Naruto shook his head and stepped out. The stampede only grew bigger outside of the train. "You have got to be kidding me," Naruto grumbled. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, which no one was. He walked a ways bit forward then disappeared in a gentle breeze.

Naruto reappeared on the roof of a store that was only a few building away from the main office of the headmaster. He smirked and decided to use one of his new jutsus. He took out a three-pronged kunai from his suit's coat, applied chakra into his arms and threw it at the open window in the headmaster's office.

**-NMAC-**

Konoemon was patiently waiting for his new employee to arrive. He wasn't late yet, but he wanted the boy to be here on time. _'I wonder where he is right now._ He thought. The headmaster heard a whizzing noise go through the air and thunk on his door. He examined the door and saw an odd throwing knife there. Following the kunai's appearance was a yellow flash. Konoemon raised his thick brow at flash, as he saw the boy of his musings appear out of thin air.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was indeed in the right place. He grinned and pumped his fists into the air "Yatta! First trial of the _Hirashin_ outside of the resort a success!" He heard a little bit of laughter behind him and saw the headmaster chuckling at him. Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head and said, "Hehehe, sorry old man kind of got carried away there."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun it's alright," Konoemon said. He entwined his fingers together and rested his chin on it. "You know what to the job requires you to do right?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Shizuna please ask Negi to come to the office please." Naruto quirked his eye brow at the request.

**-NMAC (same time)-**

"I can't believe the headmaster let an idiot like that be a teacher at this school!" Asuna whined as she, Negi and Konoka walked into the building.

"He's not that bad Asuna," Konoka said. "He was just trying to make conversation with us. Besides the only mean to you because you insulted him."

"I agree with Konoka-san, Asuna-san," Negi replied.

"Negi, not you too!"

"It's a good thing we ran into Evangeline-san too when we got our drinks," Negi said changing the subject.

"Yeah now we have lead on your father."

"Did you say something Negi-sensei ,Asuna?" Konoka said not paying attention.

"N-nothing, Konoka-san" Negi stuttered. He looked at his watched and his eyes widened. "Hey I have to the teacher's lounge to see if I have mail. See you in class girls."

"Bye Negi!" Konoka said.

"See you later," Asuna mumbled as she and Konoka entered the classroom. The class of 3-A was never a normal class, with all of their odd quirky students in it, so it came with no surprise to both of the girls to see all of the their classmates huddled around one desk. Asuna and Konoka put their stuff in their seats and went to the crowd. "What's happening here?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" Haruna Saotome asked. This girl had on glasses and long hair like Konoka, but it was a lighter shade and had two antennae like hairs sticking out of her head.

"'Hear what?"

"Misa was last night on her way home after her date."

"My goodness, nothing bad happened to her right?" Konoka asked concerned.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking," Misa Kakizaki replied. "I managed to get away from the man, but he was really scary. He even threatened me with a knife."

"How did you manage to get away?" asked a buxom red head, with her head in a ponytail. This girl was Kazumi Asakura, 3-A's very own budding reporter.

"I escaped with some help. Though the guy that helped me was odd…" Misa said getting into a thinking pose.

"Why do you say that?"

"He just came out of know where, and I think kicked the guy in the face or something. He told me to run…"

"So it was a _he_ that helped you? Are you sure it was 't some she who can change her voice? " Asakura asked again. Misa glared at her, making her put her arms up in defense. "Sorry, sorry please continue."

"As I was saying, _he_ told me to run, but I didn't listen. I wanted to see what he did to the guy. I saw the robber attack him, but he just easily stopped the attack and placed a hand on the guy's head. The robber shouted about not being able to move and shouted something else I couldn't hear. It was then the figure bent his head down and whispered something to the guy. A second later the robber fell unconscious. He then came to me and told me go leave again."

"That didn't sound weird at all, except for him appearing out of nowhere and the passing out part," Asuna said getting into the conversation.

"That wasn't what made it weird," Misa defended herself. "What was weird was the guys eyes."

"Don't tell me you fell for the hero thing. You have a boyfriend Misa," Asakura reprimanded her.

"NO! I didn't fall for him like that. It's just his eyes were weird. They were a pale purple and had a rippling effect to them. They were hypnotizing," Misa concluded.

"So you are telling me that we have vigilante out there on our campus, who can easily knock people out by whispering to them, and had an odd pair of eyes?" Asakura concluded. Misa nodded. Asakura replied by laughing out loud. "You really expect me to believe that? I mean what kind of person can do that, a magician? You know magic isn't real."

Asuna was sweating bullets as she heard the last part of the conversation. She was one of the very few who knew of magic actually existing in her. The other's she knew about were Evangeline and Chachamaru, because one was a vampire and the other her servant (respectively). She tuned out the rest of their conversation as she thought of who the hell did that.

Her train of thought was broken when the door slid open. All conversation stopped as the teacher, and Negi stepped in. Nodoka Miyazaki led all of the class to greet Negi. After their greetings everyone sat down and Negi spoke up. "Everyone! Next week, class 3-A is going on a school trip to Kyoto and Nara. Is everyone prepared?" A collective "Yeah!" was the answer. As everyone was talking amongst themselves about it there was a knock on the door.

"Negi-sensei, the principal is calling you!" Shizuna said.

"Ah, okay"

**-NMAC-**

"So the school trip will proceed as planned. I'm counting on you, Negi-kun."

"Yes sir!" Negi replied. He just heard that he had a mission to do in Kyoto. He had to settle a dispute between the Kansai and Kyoto magic associations. Even with this, Negi will still have a chance to look for info for his father. He was about to leave, when the headmaster called out to him.

"Oh Negi before you leave, I forgot to mention we are sending you with some back up." the headmaster called out.

"Back up?"

"Yes he will be helping you out during your trip, as well as the rest of your career here."

"When do I get to meet this person?" Negi asked.

"Right now, he was in the room listening. Let me introduce you to your new helper and assistant…" Konoemon hesitated. A blonde figure fell from the roof, flipped and landed in a crouch. Cerulean blue eyes met red ones. "Naruto Namikaze."

"Namikaze-san!" Negi shouted surprised. He didn't expect to be hit on the forehead by Naruto. "Ow, Namikaze-san!" another flick.

"Let's get this straight Negi," Naruto said in a serious tone. "it's Naruto. Not Namikaze-san or Naruto-san. I may accept Nii-san or Aniki, but anything else I will flick you in the head, hard." Negi nodded. Naruto then smiled brightly "That's good!"

"Since school is over I need to go prepare for the trip excuse me," Negi said. He put his hand on the door handle when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Naruto smiling down at him kindly.

"Hey let me go with you," Naruto said. "It will give me a chance to get to know my associate better."

"Um okay Namika- err Naruto," Negi said nervously as he saw Naruto glare at him. "Follow me please Naruto." The duo then left the room, leaving a chuckling headmaster.

-**NMAC-**

"So Naruto, are you a mage?" Negi asked as he and Naruto walked around campus.

"No I am not," Naruto answered. This got a surprised look from Negi. "I'm just knowledgeable about magic. That's all."

"Oh ok Naruto," Negi said. He and Naruto then noticed a small bundle in front of Negi's suit move around. Out came out a head of an white…ferret?

"I didn't know you kept a pet ferret Negi," Naruto commented.

"I'm not a ferret! I'm an ermine, get it right!" the white ermine called.

"Hey that's cool did you teach it to talk Negi? That's pretty neat." Naruto saw a tick mark appear on the ermine's head. Naruto laughed and patted it on the head. "Don't worry buddy I'm just messing with you. I haven't seen a talking ermine yet. Toads, snakes and slugs yeah, but never an ermine."

"That's pretty cool hige-nii-san," the ermine called Naruto. In response Naruto snickered.

"You know that's pretty original. No one has called me whiskers (**AN: sorry to the author's who actually use whiskers for his name if I use it too)** before," Naruto laughed. "Nice to meet ya, name's Naruto."

"Albert Chamomile," the ermine said with a cigar in his mouth. "But call me Chamo. By the way Aniki, why did you defend Evangeline back there?"

"Because she would have gotten into trouble," Negi said. "Besides I don't think she is a bad person."

"Heh, feeling pity for the enemy is soft, but that is Aniki for you!" Chamo said, while Naruto smiled at the duo. It reminded him of Gamakichi and himself a lot, except Negi wasn't as out going as himself and he didn't know about Chamo too much. "By the way aniki I was going to tell you this afternoon, but did you see a card appear when you used the provisional contract last night?"

"Eh, do you mean this?" Negi said presenting a card. Naruto inspected it over the boys shoulder and his eyes widened. It was similar to his card, but it contained a picture of the Asuna girl in a pose with a rather large blade.

"Yeah that!" Chamo exclaimed "It's the proof of a contract between you and your partner!"

'_Contract with a partner? That means it's a magic thing, but I don't remember getting into a contract with anyone within the two days I've been here. The old man must know something, I should really stop putting off asking him about this'_ Naruto thought. "Hey Negi, how come you got a picture of Orange-chan like that? Does that mean she's your this?" Naruto teased wiggling his pinky. Negi felt heat go to his cheeks, and Chamo was laughing as he took a perch on Naruto's right shoulder.

"I think he is hige-sama," Chamo said chuckling.

"Hey Negiii!" the two looked up to see Asuna and Konoka walking towards them out of uniform. Asuna was in a turtleneck and jeans, she had also changed her hair style by putting them in a loops. While Konoka was in an oversized sweater showing off her legs. Naruto blushed taking the legs in, but shook himself before he got noticed by the girl who was very much like Sakura. Asuna saw Naruto and frowned. "What are you doing here fishcake?"

"It's nice to see you too, Asuna-chan. Nice hair do, makes you look cute" Naruto said, opting for actually using her name while in her vicinity. The compliment caused the girl to blush and look away. He then turned his head and smiled a foxy smile at Konoka, "How are you doing Konoka-chan?"

The girl blushed and replied, "I'm good Namikaze-san."

"Naruto-sensei," Naruto corrected.

"Huh?" both of the girls said confused.

"It's going to be Naruto-sensei from now on. Right Negi?"

"Hai, Naruto here is going to be my assistant in class from now on," Negi explained. "He agreed to go with me to prepare for our Kyoto trip." Negi then took a glance at Asuna and felt more heat go to his cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Asuna and Naruto.

"Hey Negi why are you turning red?" Asuna asked.

"N-n-nothing," Negi replied.

"Ah Negi is that a tarot card?" Konoka asked looking at the card in Negi's hand. "And it's got Asuna on it!"

"Eh? It's true! When did you…and what's with the weird clothes?" Asuna asked.

"Asuna-san it's proof of the contract," Negi whispered into her ear.

"Aw, if Negi-kun has a nice picture of Asuna and carry it around, he must…" Konoka left it hanging.

"N-no! I'm not," Negi defended himself. Naruto was laughing when he heard another person come to the same conclusion as him. He went to Negi and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay Negi, she's just teasing you." Naruto reassured the boy.

"Let's get going!" Asuna said walking off to a shop.

-**NMAC-**

The four, five if you include the Chamo, were seen in a store. Negi was trying out clothes with the help of Konoka and Chamo was near them. Asuna was looking for clothes too in a different section. Naruto had decided to follow her and ask her about the contract card thing.

"Hey Asuna," Naruto called out to her. She looked up and frowned at him, but wondered why he dropped the suffix.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked still looking through the rack of clothes. "Come to watch me change?"

"You know that never crossed my mind," Naruto said thoughtfully. "But now that you mentioned it, maybe."

A tick mark grew on Asuna's head while she blushed. "Pervert!". She then threw a punch at him, but was surprised to see that he caught it with ease. She heard him sigh as he shook his head. He gently let go of her fist and backed away to make sure he wouldn't get hit. "So did you want, if you weren't going to be a pervert?"

"I came to ask about that card and contract Negi kept talking about." Asuna noticed something odd. Gone was the flirty happy go lucky blond idiot. In his place was a serious man who can actually be a good teacher. The thought of him being serious and more mature like Takahata-sensei, made her blush. Then it clicked what he wanted to hear about, making her go even redder.

"Why do you want to know about that?" Asuna asked, going through more clothes as to not make eye contact with the boy.

"It's because I know about magic, and for some reason the headmaster gave me one and said it belonged to me," Naruto answered crossing his arms, his face becoming serious. "I'm asking because I've only been here for two days, and I somehow managed to get one without my knowing of it."

"Well I don't know too much about it, except it establishes a connection between you and a mage. Also it is made by…" Asuna left it hanging remembering her kiss with Negi. She blushed at kissing a ten year old.

"By a what?" Naruto asked.

"N-nothing forget about it," Asuna covered. "Let's go look for Negi and Konoka they've seem to go missing." Naruto looked around and nodded. He put his hands in his pockets and walked side by side with Asuna. As they walked through the store looking for their companions they heard the whispers and giggles of girls all around them. Asuna was befuddled by all of this, and when she looked to Naruto it looked like he wasn't even paying attention to it. "Do you know what they are whispering about?" Asuna asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at her and shrugged. "Me and you looking like a nice couple, or something along those lines." Asuna gaped and stood in her spot as she heard him. Naruto kept walking only to stop seeing that Asuna was still somewhere in the back. "Hey Asuna-chan what's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" she burst. "How can you stand rumors like that flying around about you and mostly me?"

"Hmm," Naruto said going into a thinking pose. "It's because I've had worse," he finished a little darkly. "Now as you said let's go find Negi and Konoka-chan." Asuna wondered what was wrong with him and but decided to drop it.

They pair kept walking, but came to a stop when they heard Konoka's voice coming from inside a dressing room. They opened the curtain to see Konoka kissing on the cheek. "Hey what are you two doing!" Asuna shouted. A bright flash of light later, they heard Konoka going on about a card. When the light died down they saw another pactio, but it was a rather crappy looking one. The picture looked like a five year old did it.

"Ah why is it so bad!" Konoka cried with anime tears. "It's different from Asuna's!"

"So it has to be a proper kiss after all," Negi pondered out loud looking at the card. Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked from Negi to Asuna. Asuna just gave him with the "don't ask" look.

"Okay Negi! Let's do this one more time," Konoka said. However Naruto was keeping them away from each other.

"Calm down Konoka-chan," Naruto sweat dropped at her antics. He then heard a girly scream and turned around. He saw Asuna holding a beat up Chamo. He then sent her a questioning look. Asuna just gestured with her head at the two he was holding. Naruto nodded in understanding. He then looked at the sky and saw it get dark. "Well I have to go. See you in class tomorrow Negi, Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan." He then walked off disappearing. He was a good ways away when a thought crossed his mind, _'Did I just have a conversation with Asuna with out using words?'_ Unknown to him, a certain orange haired girl was having the same thoughts.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto didn't use the train the next day. He _Hirashined _to the school, for he left a tag there. He nearly forgot to take a bath the night before, but made it to an onsen right before it closed. So smelling fresh like a whistle, he was standing in the office of the headmaster once again. In front of him was a man in a grey suite, with graying hair, a pair of glasses and a cigarette. He reminded Naruto of Asuma. "I'm Takamichi Takahata," the man introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Namikaze-san."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's Naruto. Please don't use honorifics on me." The man nodded.

"I'm here to take you to the class Naruto. You ready?" Naruto nodded and they both left the room. The headmaster didn't pay attention to the conversation in front of him. He was too immersed in the book Naruto asked him to check before he sent it off to a publisher to get some extra cash. It was a little orange book called Icha Icha Beginnings. He looked up in time to see the teachers leave, he shrugged and went back to reading, letting out a perverse giggle.

**-NMAC-**

"Did you girl hear?" Asakura asked her classmates. "We're getting an assistant teacher for our class."

"When did you hear that de gozaru?" asked a tall lightly tanned girl. She had olive green hair and her eyes seemed like they were closed.

"I heard it yesterday, Kaede. He was supposed to be here yesterday too, but he got caught up with the headmaster about some business."

Asuna decided to tune out the rest of the conversation of the girls, already knowing who would be coming to their class. Negi had given them free time since he didn't want to stress them this week so he was going light on the work. This gave the girls time to chat up like the girls in some parts of the room, or just mind themselves like others. She looked up to see Nodoka Miyazaki, a shy purple haired girl, being pressured by her two friends Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome into asking Negi out.

She let her thoughts drift again, but they kept going back to the blond haired teacher. She was wondering if she was crazy since she had a dream about him and her doing rather _intimate _things together. She became flustered and shook her head.

"Asuna!"

"What!" she snapped. She then saw the rest of the class looking at her. She looked away embarrassed. "What do you want Asakura?"

"What do you think the new assistant will be like?"

"A blond idiot…" Asuna mumbled.

"You think so?" Asakura asked. She didn't get an answer as she saw Asuna's eyes go out the window again. The reporter sighed at the girls expression. She needed more info on this guy.

All commotion stopped as there was a knock on the door. Takahata-sensei entered the room and stood in front of the class. He nodded towards Negi, who returned the gesture. He then addressed the girls. "Hello girls. As you may have heard, you are getting an assistant for your class. He will be helping Negi-sensei for the rest of his career at this school so please take care of him. You can come in now," Takahata finished speaking towards the door.

The girls looked in anticipation as they saw a boy, no young man walk in. he hand unruly yellow hair that seemed to bounce with every step. He was wearing a dark blue suite and an orange shirt inside with a black tie. He got in front of the class and faced the girls. Most of the girls blushed at the person. He had stunning cerulean blue eyes as he stared out at them. His mouth was put in a fox like grin and adorning his cheeks were six whisker like marks: three on each side. "Yo! My name is Naruto Namikaze, I hope we can get along well," he said with a mock salute.

Naruto noticed that most of the girls had blushes on their faces, some had hearts in their eyes and a very few nosebleeds. After his introduction all hell broke loose. The girls swarmed him and kept asking questions.

"How old are you?"

"Where do you come from?"

"What is your type of girl?"

"Can I get your number?"

While this was happening Naruto was trying his hardest not to have a nose bleed, as well as resist the urge to do something that he might regret right there and then. He could swear he heard Jiraya some giggling like a school girl at his predicament. He was saved when Takahata broke up the group. Naruto was still on the floor greedily taking gasps of air and put his hand on his face to hide the blush. He got up and steadied himself on the table. "Thanks Takamichi," Naruto said.

"No problem," he replied. "If you need me in in the lounge right now kay?" Naruto nodded as Takahata walked out the door.

"Sup Negi," Naruto greeted his new friend.

"Hello Naruto-san-OUCH!" Negi exclaimed rubbing his forehead. He looked at Naruto and asked, "What was that for?"

"You forgot what I told you yesterday," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto," Negi apologized.

"It's okay, but forget again. I'm going to noogy you got that," Naruto said sternly, with a nodding Negi. They heard a giggle coming from the class and looked at them. The girls all had smiles on their faces when they looked at the two. "What?" Naruto asked.

"You two act like siblings you know that," Konoka said.

"Yeah!" agreed to small girls with pink hair. They looked like ten but they weren't. They were Fuka and Fumika Narutaki, the resident pranksters of the class.

"Hello Naruto-sensei," a red head said as she put a microphone to Naruto's face. "I'm Kazumi Asakura Class 3-A's very own reporter. Do you mind answering a few questions?"

"Sure I don't see the problem in that," Naruto answered even though he sweat dropped.

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Where do you come from?"

"Far away, some small village in the mountains somewhere up north."

"What's your favorite color?"

Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment in Asuna's direction noticing her hair, as well as the hair of another student. "Orange"

"What type of girl are you into?"

"Come on Asakura do you think he would answer that kind of question?" Asuna shouted defensively.

"Nah, don't worry Asuna-chan I got this." The girls started to murmur at the honorific he gave Asuna, wondering how they knew each other. "I like girls who are nice, kind, easy to be with and loves ramen."

"Is that you're answer?" Asakura asked to make sure, because a lot of girl put their heads down when they heard what he said.

Naruto started to laugh at that. "Man I was just kidding. I won't tell you what type of girl I like, it's fun for you girls to guess ne?" Naruto said sending another foxy smile at the girls making them blush.

"Kazumi-san can you please stop questioning Naruto, I think he would like to use this time to get to know the class," Negi said coming next to the teen. "Wouldn't you Naruto?"

"Yeah that would be nice. I mean getting to know me like that is great and all, but I'd like to talk to all of you personally. So please continue whatever you were doing before I got here, and I'll get to you shortly okay?"

"Hai sensei!" the girls replied as they got back to talking. Naruto then looked to the back to see two chairs empty.

"Hey Negi, who sits back there?"

"That would be Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san," Negi explained. "They left early to meet up with the headmaster." Naruto nodded.

He continued to scan the room when his eyes fell on a mop of silver hair. His eyes widened as he saw the girl who he woke up with on Saturday. She was eyeing him funny as he looked at her. Naruto sighed, deciding to talk to the girl.

Ako was staring at the new teacher. It was the boy she woke up with on Saturday in the infirmary. She didn't know what to say. She blushed at the memory of only seeing him in boxers. Ako was surprised to see him plop into the seat across from her. The girls started to whisper as they saw him with her. She flushed harder, not being used to getting attention. "H-hello Naruto-sensei," Ako stuttered out not looking at him.

"Hey…uh…" Naruto started waiting for her name.

"It's Ako Izumi, sensei."

"Okay Ako. I'm guessing you remember what happened on Saturday by the way you are looking at me right," the way he said it made it sound like a statement not a question.

"H-hai."

"Can I at least explain to you before you say something to get me fired?" Ako nodded. "Thanks. You see I was there because they found me unconscious in front of the school and they decided to take care of me. The reason I didn't have clothes on was because they were dirty from my travels. And about you ending up in the same bed as me, I don't know how to explain that, but I'm sorry for putting you in that situation," Naruto whispered to make sure no one else heard.

"That was my fault," Ako said. "If I had paid attention, we wouldn't have ended up like that and I wouldn't have come to the conclusion that you were a pervert."

"So a new start?" Naruto offered smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded. He stood up to talk to some one else when he felt his both his ninja instincts and pervert sense activate. Both of them were telling him to move out of the way for some reason. He turned around only to see Negi almost going to sneeze in front of him. _'Okay my two options are getting out of the way and let whatever is going to happen, happen to Ako-chan. The other is me taking the hit and be humiliated on my first real day on the job. Decisions, decisions.'_ Naruto glanced at Ako and sighed. _'Option two it is then. Curse you my conscience.'_

After the thought Negi sneezed in the general direction of Naruto. The sneeze was so powerful it ripped off most of Naruto's clothes leaving him in his ramen themed underwear. All the girls looked at him and got nose bleeds and passed out. The few who didn't either were either glaring at him or taking in his figure. He then glared at the sheepish looking Negi who was stuttering out apologizes. "Negi, you owe me a new suit."

**-NMAC-**

**AN: So that was a long chapter. It seemed a little crappy to me, but I hope you guys liked it. I thank Robby Cartrwright for the idea on the Negi sneeze getting Naruto. Remember to review please. Also check out my profile for the poll. I want to know it before I actually get to the scene so I can write it out well. See ya next chapter. Ciao!**


	5. Days before Kyoto

AN: SO! I have decided to look at the harem due to some reviews and decided to put Ako into the harem but it will be done a little differently than the other girls in the harem. Also by request I will add Misa, since it will be able to help me pull off a few scenes I wanted to do. So the finalized harem is **Naruto x Eva x Setsuna x Konoka x Asuna x Kaede x Misa x Ako. **7 girls, if that is a little too much I'm sorry but I have a method to the most of my madness. Also thanks for the reviews and those who support me in writing this.

To **Dusk** there is a method to the madness on me taking away the doujutsu. Also this will follow cannon so the action won't start until halfway through the Kyoto arc.

**Belnon **I am going to use your idea in the is chapter.

**BigBalls** they are not gone, just sealed into the pactio. He will still be able to use them once he learns how to actually use the card.

To **Umbra Proeliator **I had thought about it, but decided against it, but the pactio I made was specifically to make sure I had a back up to him becoming god-like. The doujutsus aren't gone just sealed away.

**Ade** I don't think Naruto's enemies will give him enough time to bust out a complicated seal and somehow place it on them without knowing. But you are right, he is as strong as Eva, but only when in sage mode.

So this will be the last chapter before the actually trip to Kyoto, and it will be all about the interactions between Naruto and various girls namely those in his harem. On a side note I decided to write my other fic, Digital Ninja, every time I write two chapters of these so I won't be confused on how I'm going to write the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei and Akamatsu-sensei respectively.**

Naruto lied in his room smiling to himself as he remembered the week he spent with the class. He found all the girls nice, if not interesting to hang out with. He still can't believe some of them were in middle school looking at their bodies. Some of the girls there had bodies most twenty year olds would kill to have. A small perverted smile formed on his lips when he remembered the time he actually went to the girl's dorm bath house on Wednesday night.

**-Flashback-**

"I have got to pay attention next time when Cha-chan gives me directions," Naruto grumbled as he carried around a duffle bag of clothes with him lost in the girls dorm. "Maybe I should ask for help. But what happens if they think I'm a pervert for asking? But I'll never get clean…GAH!" Naruto shouted falling to his knees in front of a dorm. "I don't know what to do!"

"Keep it down out there!" a voice came from the door in front of him. The door opened to reveal Asuna in casual clothes. "Huh? Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Ah Asuna-chan," Naruto said. Getting up he went to her and asked "Do you mind helping me find the bath to this place?"

"Why do you need to find the bath?" she eyed him warily.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The so called _landlord_ of my place doesn't want to share the only shower there. So my roommate gave me directions to this place, but I zoned out. I wasn't going to do something to offend you girls, especially since I _am _a teacher."

"I still don't trust that claim," Asuna replied. "Come inside and wait there." Naruto quirked his eyebrow but shrugged. He walked into the dorm and saw it was pretty cozy, more so than his original apartment. There were a couple of giant pillows in the middle with a coffee table. To the right of the room was a bunk bed probably for Asuna and her roommate. A small kitchen/dining room was to the left, as well as a desk to the far side of the room. Naruto then noticed that there was a futon near the couch.

"Hey Asuna who do you live with?" Naruto asked curiously.

Asuna was going through her closet as he looked around at the pictures around the dorm. It was very cozy in his opinion. "I live with Konoka and Negi," she replied as she went through her closet. "They're out right now getting groceries." Naruto just hummed his reply.

After four minutes she came back out holding a towel and a robe. Once again Naruto raised an eyebrow to this. "Should I ask why are you in that?"

"What else do you think fishcake?" Asuna huffed "I'm going to the bath house with you."

"Wow Asuna, are you trying to make moves on me?" Naruto mocked. "I'm surprised, I mean we aren't supposed to have this kind of relationship. I'm a teacher and you're a student."

"Baka!" she did a chop to his head which he sidestepped. "I'm only doing this to keep an eye on you!" Asuna said with a blush

"So you _didn't_ to look at me enough when Negi blasted my clothes off?" Naruto asked smirking.

Asuna saw red and pushed past him. "Let's just go okay." Naruto kept a snicker to himself as he followed her. She opened a set of double doors and Naruto saw one of the most extensive bath houses in his life. It put the ones in Konoha to shame.

"Nice digs," Naruto remarked.

"Yeah, it is why this dorm is one of the most wanted dorms to be in. We have one of the best bath houses in the school."

"Is there any place I can get out of my clothes?" Asuna pointed to a small door to the side. Naruto nodded and walked in. He stripped off his work clothes and put on some trunks, expecting this to happen. When he came back out Asuna in a one piece bathing suit, sitting in the bath looking into space. He shrugged and went to the showers. Turning on the hot water and Naruto let it go down his body. He then put shampoo in his hair and soaped his body, then washed it out. Turning off the shower he walked over to Asuna and sat down also staring off to space. There were a few moments of silence before Naruto spoke, "I saw you looking at me."

He smirked when he saw Asuna blush. "What do you mean you saw me looking at you? Wouldn't that make you be watching me!" she accused.

"Well you are a beautiful girl, why wouldn't I want to look at you," Naruto commented nonchalantly. He then heard his companion stutter out a few things, causing his smirk to widen.

"I think she's taking a bath Negi," Naruto heard the familiar voice of Konoka coming from the other side of the door. He was proved right as he saw both Negi and Konoka walking, both in bathing suits too. Negi was in green trunks while Konoka was in a similar one piece bathing suit as Asuna. _'Must be school issued_' Naruto thought. "Asuna are you in there-OH!" Konoka stopped seeing her best friend relaxing in the bath with their new sensei.

"Wh-what is going on here?" Negi asked blushing.

Naruto tilted his head and waved off handedly. "Yo! Asuna-chan here helped me find the bath since my current landlord won't share. Isn't that right Asuna-chan?" he got no response. "Asuna-chan?" Naruto turned to look at her, only to find her with an atomic blush looking away. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Asuna lied. Naruto knew she was lying but decided to drop it.

"You guys going to join in?" he asked. They both nodded, going into the bath. "So what's up guys?"

"Nothing much Naruto," Negi sighed with a small smile. He may not like baths but it was calming sometimes. "Just getting prepared for our trip on Monday. Grading a few papers here and there and usual teacher stuff."

"That's good to hear. Give me some of the papers after this and I'll help grade them kay Negi," Naruto said with his foxy grin. Negi nodded furiously happy to get some work off his hands.

"How about you Konoka-chan?" Naruto turned his attention to the brown haired girl.

"The same as everyday. Go to school, do homework and feed both Negi and Asuna," she said with a kind smile. Naruto noticed that she would glance at him every once and awhile just like Asuna did, blushing afterwards but not as hard as Asuna.

As her friends talked animatedly, Asuna didn't dare to make eye contact with the blond. This had occurred in her dream with him. They were alone in the pool when he confessed that he loved her, and they were making out. _'I shouldn't be thinking of him like this. I like Takahata-sensei!_' Asuna thought. She dared look at the blond and noticed that he was laughing alongside Negi and Konoka at some joke they told each other. A small smile graced Asuna's lips as she watched him. She then saw him looking at her through the corner of his eye. He lifted his left hand up and wagged his finger as if he had caught her doing something bad. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she looked away.

After a good five minutes sitting in the bath, they heard a commotion outside. The door opened to reveal the rest of the class of 3-A. Thankfully they all had bathing suit, for they remembered the last time they came in without any clothes, leaving a very embarrassed Asuna and Negi. Naruto soaked in all their figures. Some caused him to blush like Kaede, Mana, Asakura and Chizuru. While others were a let down like the twins. It sent a shiver down his spine. Thinking of them like that made him feel a little bit like Orochimaru, the pedophile that he was.

"Ah Negi-sensei is here and so is Naruto-sensei!" cried out a pink haired girl. Her hair was put into two pigtails, and had a happy smile on her face.

"Oh hello Makie," Negi addressed the pink haired girl. "Girls"

"Yo!" Naruto said turning his head to them.

"Naruto-sensei what are you doing here?" Ayaka Yukihiro, aka the class rep asked. "You are not doing anything perverted with those girls are you?"

"Nope," Naruto answered. Then a smile like that of a hunter finding it's prey appeared. He then sat up straighter and flashed everyone one of his trademark grins. "Well, unless they want me to that is," he seemingly purred out. This caused many of the girls to get nosebleeds.

"Naruto" Asuna said threateningly behind.

"Fine, I won't do anything to the girls," Naruto said. Asuna smiled at that but it faltered the moment she heard him finish the statement. "…because Asuna doesn't want to share." All the girls surrounding her shouted at Asuna, demanding answers. Asuna was mad and looked for the blond to tell him to take that back. She then noticed him standing in the doorway fully clothed in a white tee-shirt and some jogging pants, his duffle bag over his shoulder. He gave her a smirk and a wink before gently closing the door. _'I'm going to kill him'_

-**flashback end-**

Naruto smiled remembering the next day Asuna tried to beat him up, but he just avoided her attack and went on with trying to get to know the rest of the students in class. Naruto then remembered the small prank war between himself and Fuka and Fumika. This had him laughing to himself for awhile remembering the looks on the entire class when the day was over.

-**flashback-**

Naruto was going to walk into class, when he noticed a little bit of trip wire on the floor. Naruto got a coin from his pocket and flicked it towards the string, setting it off. In front of him six water balloons hit the floor. _'Hmm, I wonder who is targeting me?_' he thought as he walked past the puddle of water. Around the corner a pair of twins were looking at their new teacher. "I can't believe we couldn't get him," Fuka Narutaki exclaimed. She was the older of the two twins and the more mischievous.

"Onee-san, I think it is a bad idea to prank Naruto-sensei," Fumika said to her older sister. Unlike her sister this girl is that exact opposite of her. She is nice and likes to clean, even though she goes along with the pranks her sister goes through.

"But if we can't even prank Naruto-sensei, we will never be able to go up on our training from Kaede!" Fuka said.

"Fine," Fumika sighed. Unknown to them a Naruto clone was standing by them, eavesdropping in on their conversation. Having felt their presence, Naruto decided to leave a clone to find out what was going on. The clone smirked and poofed out of existence.

In the classroom, Naruto was speaking to Evangeline while the reset of the kids in the class were doing the light English work Negi gave them. He had learned English by some chance a few days ago after a rather painful headache. Naruto shrugged it off guessing it was one of those Kami induced information pills. His eyes widened when the information from the clone came making him stop talking to Evangeline about the cottage. "Something wrong idiot?" Eva asked.

"No, everything is fine Eva-chan," Naruto said smiling to the vampire.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she shouted at him. This caught the attention of the entire class.

"Oh would you rather call me the other nickname I gave you back at the cottage?" Naruto smiled.

"You wouldn't dare. Not in public," Eva whispered terrified.

"Oh I would, and you know it," Naruto said smirking at the little vampire.

"Fine," she grudgingly agreed. "I'll let you call me Eva-chan here. But you can only call me that other name at back at the cottage alright?" Naruto nodded and walked away. Back to where Eva was sitting, some of the girls grouped around her desk. "What do you fools want?"

"What were you talking about aru?" a strong tanned skinned blond haired girl asked. She was Ku Fei the resident martial art expert.

"It was nothing. Now leave me alone," Evangeline said.

"You wouldn't be shouting if it was nothing," said a rather busty dark skinned girl named Mana Tatsumiya. "I don't really get into this, but with you being pretty loud it was annoying."

"We were just talking about problems," Eva said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Fine if you won't tell us, we'll just have to talk to Naruto-sensei about it," Asakura said with a Cheshire grin. "Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto looked up from helping one of the cheerleaders, Sakurako Shiina, with her work. "Yeah?"

"What were you and Evangeline-san talking about?" Asakura asked.

Naruto thought for a moment then shrugged. "Nothing serious. We were just discussing who was going to get the groceries today because I had forgotten the schedule Cha-chan set up."

"Cha-chan?" was the collective question of the class.

"Yeah, Chachamaru set up a schedule for who gets what for the cottage," Naruto said still helping out the student who seemed not to be paying to the conversation.

"Wait how do you know they live in a cottage," Haruna asked.

"It's because I'm their roommate," Naruto said finalizing the paper in his hand and showed it to the girl who thanked him for his help. He flashed her a smile and she blushed at him. He looked up and saw the girls surrounding Evangeline "Oi get back to work!" he shouted. The girls left an irritated Evangeline who was glaring into the skull of the blond.

Naruto looked at her and released his own amount of killing intent only at Eva. Her eyes widened, not expecting him to actually retaliate in some way, shape or form like that. Naruto then went on to help others with their work. After awhile he saw something strange. There was more trip wire from last time as well as some other things attached to it. Naruto looked around the room to see those trying to prank him. He saw the twins innocently doing the work, except for the fact that Fuka kept looking at him every five seconds. Naruto smirked and set off the trap. Everyone watched as three pies flew at him from the front. Making sure no one was behind him, Naruto took evasive action. He threw the book in his right hand into the first pie, while dodging to the right. He kicked up his slipper from his left foot and sent it to the left pie. Finally, he then turned a tiny angle so the last pie went whizzing by him, but he stretched out his hand and caught it. Naruto put a finger in it and tasted it. "Yum, cherry. Okay the one who did this has to pay for a new pair of slippers for me," Naruto said with a slight frown.

All the girls were surprised at the skills of their sensei, especially one ninja in training. The two pranksters couldn't believe their eyes. Their sensei had managed to block their trap with random objects, and now he wants payment for his slippers. "Sensei how did you do that?" Yue Ayase asked.

"Do what?" Naruto deadpanned, causing many of the girls to face fault.

"How did you manage to avoid all those pies!" Asuna shouted.

"Oh that! It's nothing. My old sensei made me dodge small rather pointy objects going faster than that, so blocking or dodging things at that speed wasn't to hard," Naruto said nonchalantly waving it off as nothing. The girls all looked at him having the same though _"What the hell type of school did he go to?"_ The bell then rang out. As the girls packed to leave Naruto said something from the desk, "By the way, I know who did it. I suggest you check everywhere on your way home," giving off a maniacal laugh. The laugh made Eva flush a little bit, thinking it was cute. The twins were sweating bullets as the left the room, Fuka swearing she saw a dark glint in Naruto's eye when she turned around.

"He won't really do anything right?" Fumika questioned her sister.

"I'm pretty sure he won't, hopefully."

"That is a really confident answer," Fumika said worriedly.

**-NMAC-**

Fuka and Fumika looked around every corner as they got to the dorms. They jumped at almost ever single thing they heard behind them thinking it was Naruto. When they arrived at their front door the let out a sigh of relief. "I told you he wouldn't do anything," Fuka said with a smile. Her sister nodded, but as they stepped on their welcome mat the twins heard a small crack. Looking down they saw a twig on the mat, which had snapped when they stepped on it. They then saw a small string be released from the twig which flew up the railing onto the ceiling. Following it with their eyes they, they looked up only to be soaked with water from a bucket hanging above their door. They stared wide eyed in disbelief as they stood there wet. On the bucket, there was a message which said _**You have to try harder than that. I'm a prank king**_with a chibi Naruto doing a piece sign. "Fumika," Fuka said narrowing her eyes.

"Onee-san I know what you are thinking and I completely agree," Fumika said.

"This means war!" they said in unison. So throughout the next day various pranks were pulled off by both the twins and Naruto. Most of which included a few buckets of paint, pitfalls, pie, silly string and rather unwelcoming cameras. However, as much as the twins tried they never seem to catch their sensei, he seemingly knew where their traps were and avoided them, the whoopee cushion they put on his chair some how appeared on one of theirs, and almost all of their skills were not on par with his. Unlike them however Naruto scored many pranks on the twins.

That is what the scene is right now. The two girls were hanging from a tree with some rope. They were covered in feathers and had a red rubber glove on them. As they slowly rotated in their position they each glared at the grinning blonde. "Truce?" he asked.

The twins let out a sigh of defeat, "Truce". Naruto cut them down and untied them. Naruto said he will talk to them after they have cleaned up. After a good time in the bath the girls went to look for Naruto. When they found him he was on one of the branches of the world tree and looking at the sunset. The girls took their time and reached the branch they were on. "What did you want to talk about, Naruto-sensei?" Fumika asked.

"I wanted to know why you kept pranking me?" he said not looking to the girls.

"It's training!" Fuka said.

"Training?"

"Yeah, we are trying to hone our skills so we can prank Kaede," Fumika explained.

"Why do you want to prank her?"

"We can't really say," Fuka said. Naruto nodded. They stood like that for a good five minutes just watching the sunset. Naruto took out a slip of paper from his jeans and gave it to Fuka. "Huh, sensei what's this?"

"Read it when you get home," was all he said. "Now get going I intend to stay here a bit longer." The twins nodded and slowly went down the tree. When they were out of hearing range Naruto spoke up seemingly to no one. "You can come out now Kaede, or should I say ninja-san."

For a few moments there was nothing but some falling leaves. Then a figure fell from a branch above. It was revealed to be Kaede in a ninja outfit. "How did you know it was me? Better yet how did you know I was a ninja de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

He turned to face her and smiled. "I felt someone following me for awhile now but I couldn't really guess who it was. I figured it out yesterday when you didn't seem too surprised at me doing what I did in the class to avoid the pies in class. As for the ninja thing, well who else can be as sneaky as a ninja? But I peg you to be a chunin or maybe low jounin in rank."

"You are very perceptive de gozaru," Kaede relied with a smile. "Got all of that from just looking at me?" Naruto nodded. "May I ask what rank you are then de gozaru?"

"I would be considered a Kage after my last mission," Naruto said off handedly. Kaede's eyes widened (if they could) at the notion. In front of her was what considered to be one of the strongest in the ninja world, a Kage. The last of the Kage class were gone except probably for a 60 year old woman in her home village, yet her very own sensei who was not even in his twenties was a Kage. Naruto saw the disbelief in her face and shook his head. "I'll show you one day Kaede-chan. I promise," he said jumping of the branch and landing in a crouch walking off into the night. Kaede watched her sensei with interest after that. _'Maybe I should ask to train with him one day_' she idly thought. She looked to where he was standing and saw a small inscription. _**Sleep with one eye open**_ was what it said.

Kaede did what it told thinking something was going to happen. By morning nothing actually did happen, so she put it off as the him trying to scare her. As she reached class she noticed the twins were animatedly talking to Naruto and laughing. She continued and took her seat, but she didn't expect for the chair to break under her weight, which set off another trap which sent an arrow with a suction cup to her forehead. On the arrow it had a note saying _**We got you Kaede! **_with the twins picture on it. She looked up to see them laughing. The twins high fived each other and hugged Naruto thanking them for the advice. He smiled at them and then at her. "I told you to keep your eye open Kaede-chan," Naruto said with a smirk.

**-flashback end-**

Kaede decided to train the twins harder after that and she also started to talk to Naruto more. They spoke about times as a ninja, their training and other miscellaneous things. He sometimes caught her staring at him from time to time.

The next memory that came to mind was the time the class dragged him and Negi to do karaoke. The cheerleaders insisted it and the whole class agreed dragging them to a karaoke bar.

**-flashback start-**

"Negi tell me again why we are doing this?" Naruto asked

"I don't know Naruto-nii-san, the girls just took me here too," Negi sighed. Naruto was glad Negi took up calling him nii-san, because in truth it made him feel like and older brother, which he took the roll quite well. He helped Negi from every time he needed help, but also made sure he actually took a bath, much to Asuna's pleasure. However right the two were in in a soundproof room with a lot of leather. In the center of the room was a large table full of snack. They were surrounded by their class who were singing into a mike following some words on a TV. "At least everyone is having fun right?" Naruto nodded smiling that the girls were for once acting normal.

The two looked up to see Misa finishing a song and Asakura took the mike being the self proclaimed announcer for the karaoke night they have. "Negi-sensei would you like to sing for us?" she asked. Negi tried to decline, but agreed with much reluctance. He got up and decided to look for a song. Misa took his seat and sat next to Naruto.

"You have a good voice Misa-chan," Naruto complimented her.

Misa blushed. "Thanks Naruto-sensei, but I'm not really that good."

"What do you mean not good? That was great singing," he whispered. "I bet your boyfriend loves the sound of your voice."

"H-how do you know I have a boyfriend?" she asked shocked.

"Like my godfather," Naruto started, "I'm really good at getting information, especially since he kept taking me to his 'researches' every time we traveled," Naruto said using air quotes for research alongside a small smile. "I always thought it was stupid he was doing but it made him who he was."

"That's good to hear sensei," Misa said smiling. "Will the class ever get to meet him?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, no you won't be able. He died two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry sensei. I didn't me to do ask."

"It's okay, I miss him and all, but we cannot change the past. So don't lose your boyfriend kay," Naruto said with a small smile to her. "Oh it looks like Negi is done." Misa looked up to see that in fact Negi was done. Naruto's head snapped up when he heard his name being called up. "EH! But I can't sing!"

"It doesn't matter Naruto-sensei," Misa said. "Just sing whatever we won't really judge you. Right girls?" the rest of the class agreed.

Naruto hung his head in defeat and took the mike and looked through the songs. He go to one that got his attention and put it into the machine. He closed his eyes till the music started. When it started he opened his eyes.

**(Closer by Inoue Joe once again not owned by me)**

_mijika ni aru mono_

_tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to_

_amari ni chikasugite_

_miushinatteshimaisou_

_anata ga saikin taiken shita_

_shiawase wa ittai nan desu ka?_

_megumaresugiteite_

_omoidasenai kamo!_

_ima koko ni iru koto_

_iki wo shiteiru koto_

_tada sore dake no koto ga_

_kiseki da to kizuku_

_mijika ni aru mono_

_tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to_

_amari ni chikasugite_

_miushinatteshimaisou_

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is to see it_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go!_

_hitodasuke wo gizen to_

_yobu yatsura mo iru kedo_

_shinjiru no mo utagau no mo_

_hito sorezore dakara_

_tatoe kari ni sore ga_

_gizen de atta to shite mo_

_dareka wo sukueta nara_

_soryamushiro nani yori mo zutto_

_oitsuzuketekita yume_

_akiramezuni susume yo nante_

_kirei koto wo ieru hodo_

_nanimo dekichainai kedo_

_hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni_

_ashita wo ikinuku tame ni_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go!_

_(musical break)_

_mijika ni aru mono_

_tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to_

_amari ni chikasugite_

_miushinatteshimaisou_

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is to see it_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_oitsuzuketekita yume_

_akiramezuni susume yo nante_

_kirei koto wo ieru hodo_

_nanimo dekichainai kedo_

_hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni_

_ashita wo ikinuku tame ni_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go!_

When he turned around he saw that all the girls were looking at him with mouths agape. Even Negi was staring at him. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and asked "Was it that bad?"

"Was it bad?" Misa started. "It…it…"

"It was awesome!" The class shouted.

"We never knew you could sing sensei!" Konoka said.

"To be honest I think that was bad…" Naruto said.

"Nonsense that was really good nii-san," Negi said.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" the girls shouted.

"You sure?" all the girls agreed. "Fine but Negi has to sing with me, that is the only condition to me singing again." The class proceeded to push Negi up. "Damn I was hoping that would dissuade them. So Negi what song should we sing?"

"How about this one?" Negi said pointing to a song. Naruto shrugged and put the song in.

_(Re:Member by Flow not owned by me)_

_Naruto:_

_Kakinarase sonzai wo_

_Koko ni iru to..._

_Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru_

_Naruto:_

_Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo_

_Ikinuku tabi ni bokura_

_Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo_

_Negi:(Just looks like a survival game)_

_Naruto:_

_Nagareteku jikan no naka ni_

_Okizari ni shita omoi wo_

_Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita_

_Negi:_

_Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte_

_Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai_

_Negi&Naruto:_

_Sarakedase kanjou wo_

_Banjou no omoi wo_

_Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku_

_Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo_

_Kitto aeru yo_

_Onaji itami no hata no moto de_

_Naruto:_

_Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de_

_Kawaranai taisetsu na mono wo_

_Mitsukedasou to shite samayotte ita_

_Negi:_

_Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa_

_Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori_

_Negi&Naruto_

_Sarakedase kanjou wo_

_Banjou no omoi wo_

_Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku_

_Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo_

_Kitto aeru yo_

_Onaji itami no hata no moto de_

_Negi&Nartuo_

_Sarake dase kanjou wo_

_Banjou no omoi wo_

_Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku_

_Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo_

_Kitto aeru yo_

_Kaki narase sonzai wo_

_Koko ni iru to..._

_Hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni_

_-_**Flashback end-**

Naruto smiled one more time as he remembered what happened today and the misconceptions between the relationship of himself, Negi and Konoka.

**-Flashback Start-**

The three cheerleaders Misa, Modoka and Sakurako, were out shopping for clothes, however they kept getting distracted. They all stopped when they saw something out of the ordinary. "Hey girls isn't that Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei and Konoka?" Misa said. The other two looked and in fact there were the mentioned three. Konoka was wearing a white sweater over a black dress, boots and a hat that matched her sweater. Negi was in a blue and white sweater and brown slacks. Naruto had on an orange sweater, black jeans with and orange vest and a pair of big headphones around his neck. Negi was walking a little bit ahead of the other two, while Naruto and Konoka were practically touching each other.

"Huh what are they doing?" Modoka asked.

"Hey, hey Negi-kun Naruto-kun how about this one?" Konoka asked holding up a long sleeved shirt.

"That looks cute Konoka-san!" Negi said. "It really suites you."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing you in that," Naruto said putting an arm around Konoka's shoulder, making the girl blush.

"_What is going on here!'_ the cheerleaders thought. They huddled up together and started asking speculating a few things. "Is that a date?" Sakurako asked the other two.

"I know Negi-kun is too young to be dating Konoka right now, he's just ten," Modoka said. "But Naruto and his flirtatious ways may have him and Konoka dating."

"So you mean Naruto and Konoka are dating?" Sakurako said. For some reason this does not sit well with Misa, but she didn't know why,

"If they are then why is Negi with them?" Misa said.

"I know that Konoka has to go to those meetings for arranged marriages set up by her grandfather," Sakurako said. "And you see how Naruto is around her. He is really nice to her and helps her out."

"So maybe, Naruto had convinced Konoka to elope with him in the future," Modoka said.

"That still doesn't explain why Negi-kun is with them…" Misa frowned.

"Here is my guess," Modoka said. "Since Negi lives with Konoka, she probably mothers him. While Naruto acts like a big brother figure towards him. So maybe they decided once they elope they will adopt Negi as their kid to be a family."

"Oh my god! We have call the authorities!" Misa said.

"You mean the staff room!" Sakurako shouted.

"You idiot that would get both of them fired for already planning this!" Modoka asked.

"_Hmm I finally get a day off and now…" _Asuna said from the other end of the phone call Misa made.

"Stop sleeping until noon! We've got trouble look at this!" she sent the picture of the trio (Negi smiling at the two older teens, while Naruto had his arm around Konoka's shoulder). "Something is wrong here! Tell me those two aren't going to elope and claim Negi as their kid!"

It took a moment before a reply, _"I'm going back to sleep, there is no way that what you said will happen."_

"Hey Asuna don't go back to sleep!" Misa shouted.

"Hey girls their on the move again," Modoka informed them. She saw both Negi and Naruto turn around and hid in the corner.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" Konoka asked both of her companions.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Konoka-san I'm sorry, but it's finally your day off and I know you'd rather spend it getting ready for the trip on the day after tomorrow right?" Negi apologized twiddling his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I really didn't want to intrude on your day off too," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"No I'm happy, seeing the two of you being worried about me." Naruto and Negi looked at each other and smiled at her kindness. Naruto put looped his right arm with Konoka's left and his left with Negi's making them move forward.

"Oh my gosh! They look like a good family," Sakurako said.

"They might be able to pull this off," Modoka interjected. Misa just nodded, but felt an odd lump in her chest when she agreed that they did look cute together like that. They proceeded to tell Asuna what they thought of the trio and sent her a picture of the three. Negi was sharing a float drink with Konoka while Naruto had an ice cream cone. Some spilled on his cheek and Nodoka licked it off. The scene made Misa's eye twitch.

They didn't expect the class rep to ask them to stop whatever was happening over there, which the cheerleaders agreed. So each time the little "family" went to buy something they interrupted by buying it first.

"Damn there are a lot of violent people in the city right, Negi?" Naruto commented sweat dropped.

"Yes and pretty greedy too. They bought everything we wanted," Negi responded.

"Well at least we got these. They should be enough," Konoka said smiling.

As the cheerleaders followed them they came to the scene with Negi resting on Konoka's lap, as she rested her back against Naruto's back.

"I'm so envious! Damn that Konoka!" Misa grunted.

"Misa you can do that with your boyfriend anytime," Modoka deadpanned.

"Yeah but we don't have a little kid wanting to be our child," Misa pouted. Still the scene made her ache to an extent. It really bothered her yet she didn't understand.

"Aw Naruto-kun look as his sleeping face, he-still a child isn't he?" Konoka said motherly.

"Yeah Konoka-chan, he is," Naruto said shifting his position so she rested her head on his shoulder. "I think you pushed him a little to far today."

"Well I hope this works." She made on odd gesture and said "Fatigue, go away." Naruto watched intently as he saw some magic in her finger. "Ah I remember now the card! It will appear if kiss." She turned to Naruto as if asking for permission.

"Sure whatever floats your boat Konoka-chan," Naruto said.

"I'd kiss you too if a card like that would appear, but it won't will it?"

"Nope no it won't. Can I get a kiss any way?" he joked.

"Maybe after I get the card." Konoka teased. She then bent down to kiss Negi.

"Konoka wait!" the cheerleaders screamed.

"I guess I shouldn't, I mean he is just a kid," Konoka said giggling. Naruto was chuckling behind her. They then saw the cheerleaders fall out of some bushes. "Ara?"

"Hold it right there!" the two looked at the in coming Ayaka and Asuna coming towards them. "Negi is sleeping on her lap! And she's leaning against Naruto!" Ayaka said pointing at them accusingly.

"Konoka are you really going to…" Asuna said, with a slight tremble in her voice looking at how the three looked right now.

"Huh? Did you figure it out?" Naruto said.

"Why is everyone here?" Negi asked waking up.

"It seems like they found out Negi-kun," Konoka said. Naruto nodding behind her.

"I thought they'd be more surprised," Negi said.

"So does that mean you three are going to…" Asuna said.

"Well we had no choice," Naruto interjected.

"It maybe one day early but happy early birthday Asuna-san," Negi said presenting a gift to her. Konoka was smiling, and Naruto put a supportive hand on Negi's shoulders. Misa ha d a small smile knowing that Naruto wouldn't actually elope with Konoka, as did Asuna.

"It's an organ that plays Asuna's favorite tune" Konoka explained.

"Oh we got gifts for you too!" thee cheerleaders said giving her the things they bought.

"Th-thank you everyone," Asuna said shedding tears of joy. "I'm so happy."

The cheerleaders tried to escape but were caught and had a verbal beating from the class rap/

**-flashback end-**

Naruto looked a the clock and it said it was midnight. Going to the drawer he picked up a tiny rectangle wrapped in some paper. He used _Hirashin_to get to the dorms since he decided to leave a tag there. He appeared with a yellow flash in front of the door way of Negi's room, only to be greeted by an Asuna in pajamas. "Why did you tell me to come out at midnight fishcake," Asuna asked tiredly.

"I wanted to give a different gift," Naruto said. He tossed her the wrapped present and said. "I hope you like it."

He then flashed away. Asuna walked inside and opened it, to reveal a CD saying "Happy Birthday". Asuna put it in her CD player and put on some head phones. She listened and found that it was one of her favorite songs. She looked to the back and it had a track listing, all of which were songs she liked. A note fell out and it said

"_**I asked Konoka what was your favorite songs and decided to make a CD for your birthday. I'm giving this to you as a sign to asking if we're finally cool with each other? I mean we did have a rough start right? So Happy Birthday Asuna"**_ A chibi Naruto was smiling at her.

'_Baka, we're friends already,' _Asuna thought. _'I still should thank him tomorrow on the train..' _She drifted off to sleep listening to the CD.

-**NMAC-**

AN: So I busted out this chapter because I won't be able to write for a good week. I'm graduating tomorrow and I'm going to be hella tired on Thursday. Friday I'm going to be somewhere else without a computer. Saturday I can't even touch one since I'm going to be busy. So it'll probably be Monday/Tuesday I will actually get to write something and Wednesday I put it up.

So I'm finally getting into the Kyoto Arc. I can finally write some action into this story!

**NEXT: The Trip to Kyoto Day One Remember to read and review. Ja!**


	6. First Day of the Kyoto Trip

AN: So yeah I'm back. All that graduation stuff is finally behind me and now I have to worry about finding some money for college. Other than that has anyone seen the new chapter of Naruto? Doesn't the new seal make Naruto look like the Ridoku Sennin? And what's with his mom being the Kyubbi's jinchuuriki? Oh well, I guess we'll find out this week.

By the way I've flipped a coin and decided to put Asakura into the harem. I just keep adding and I know it might go too far and have **WAY** too many girls later on, but come on I made Naruto a flirt master like Jiraya. What girl won't be able to resist him?

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Negima do not belong to me. So all you lawyers trying to get ma ass for this, screw you.**

Rays of sunlight filtered its way into Negi's, Konoka's and Asuna's dorm. As it reached Negi's face he awoke, before his alarm clock. He stopped the alarm clock and exclaimed, "Good Morning!" to the rest of the room. With unimaginable speeds, Negi got dressed. "Yahoo! I've been waiting for this day for a long time…the day of the school trip! Asuna-san! Konoka-san! Get up we can't be late!"

"Damn, you're noisy Negi," Asuna mumbled as she groggily woke up. "Do we have to go right now?"

"Actually since I'm a teacher I have to be there early," Negi responded.

"That's good I'm going back to sleep," Asuna said. As Negi got out of the room Asuna was helping him look nice. "Do you have our guidebook?"

"Yes."

"How about your passport and a change of clothes?"

"Yes! I had everything prepared the day before yesterday," Negi said impatiently. "Okay I'm going off first!"

"Let's get prepared too Asuna," Konoka said. "I'll make breakfast too."

"That sounds great Konoka," as she headed back into the dorm.

"I've been really looking forward to this trip. I mean I get to stay in the ancient capital of Japan for 5 days! School trips are great!" Negi said as he sped through the campus.

"Don't get carried away aniki!" Chamo said as he appeared on Negi's shoulder. "We also have to deliver that letter to the head of the Kansai magic association."

"Right, then afterwards we can go to where the Thousand Master used to live," Negi said enthusiastically. "This is going to be the busiest I will be since I started being a teacher." He spun around, but bumped into somebody and fell to the floor. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

**-NMAC (Eva's cottage same time)-**

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his futon, dreaming about ramen and being Hokage. It was really good dream. But sadly most good things must come to an end. For Naruto this came crashing down on him when a large amount of ice cold water hit him. "GAHH!" Naruto sat up in his futon looking at the attacker. Next to him he saw a smirking Evangeline. "What the hell Chibi-chan. I was having a good dream."

"Well today is the day of the school trip idiot, so I suggest you get going," Evangeline said.

Naruto looked at t he clock and frowned "But it's only 5:30, in the morning."

Eva hit Naruto and the head with her fist. "Baka! You have to be there early since you're a teacher!"

"Oh I see," Naruto yawned as he got up from the futon. He went to his dresser and pulled out a grey suit and a blue button up shirt. "I won't go with a tie today." He took off his shirt revealing his body when he remembered something. "Aren't you going to leave the room Eva-chan?" he said over his shoulder.

"Why should I it is my cottage," she replied. He guessed she was frowning since he couldn't see.

"Whatever you say then," he then took off his shorts to reveal a frog themed boxers.

"B-baka! What are you doing?"

"I was getting ready?" he said turning around. He was greeted by a blushing Eva. "I asked if you were going to get out or not, and you said no." He walked over to where she stood near the wall and place a hand next to her head. He leaned in a whispered huskily into her ear. "Besides, I was thinking you liked the show."

"B-b-baka!" Eva shouted as she tried to kick him in the balls, only for Naruto to catch the kick. He gently massaged circles onto the leg, eliciting a small gasp from Evangeline.

"Now now Eva-chan that wasn't nice, not nice at all," he continued whispering into her ear. "Now would kindly get out?" he moved back and put her leg down, but ghosting over it with his fingers.

"I'll get you for this," Eva swore with a frown and a very deep shade of red on her face. "I swear it." She then walked out of the door and slammed it. _'That idiot is way too much like Nagi it's disturbing.' _she thought. She then walked back upstairs to rest and forget all about what just happened.

"Maybe I should lay off the heavy flirting for now," Naruto said shaking his head. "Damn Icha Icha. It's starting to corrupt me." Naruto then changed his underwear and put on his suit. He picked up his bag and put various scrolls into it, then slung it over his shoulders securing it in place. Next, Naruto went to the corner of the room and picked up a guitar case. Since the whole karaoke night a few days back, he had decided to take up learning to play various instruments. So far he is learning how to play the guitar, bass, piano and drums. He then slung that over his other shoulder. The card on his table caught his eye. "Should I bring it?" he said to no one in particular as he scratched his chin. Sighing he picked up the card and put it in his pocket.

Walking out of the room he noticed Chachamaru preparing breakfast. "Eh, Cha-chan how come you aren't prepared for the trip?"

"It is because I am going to stay here with master," Chachamaru replied.

"Why she's not going too?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No she cannot leave the campus at all Naruto-sensei."

"Why?"

"A seal keeps her here on campus, as well as seal her powers."

"I see…" Naruto said going on to think. "Well I gotta go Cha-chan take care." Naruto was about to leave when he turned to the table grabbed a few pieces of toast and eggs eating them at a rabid pace, then washed them down with some tea. 'Thanks for the food Cha-chan." He then rushed to the door ruffling the hair of Chachazero as she watched him run out of the cottage. "See you in a week Zero-chan!"

"Bye-bye Blondie!" Chachazero happily replied as she watched her new housemate out the door.

Naruto was running through the woods and reached the campus having a few minutes before he was _required_ to be at the station. He looked at the stores as some of them opened up early, but skidded to a stop when he saw a book store open. "You have got to be kidding me," Naruto grumbled under his breath. He jogged up to the front desk, after picking up a familiar green book. "Hey buddy how much have you sold of these already?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Icha Icha Beginnings.

"Oh about a couple thousand, to high school students and university kids," lazily said the teen from behind the desk. "And that is just from this store alone. These damn things sell like hotcakes on a winter morning." he finished reading his own copy of the book.

"I'm assuming that all the students who bought it were old enough _right?_" he said a little threateningly.

"Of course sir, we always checked for ID's to make sure they are at an appropriate age to get the book," the cashier said letting out a perverted giggle.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank Kami. I didn't want to be the one responsible for corrupting the kids in this day and age." This made the cashier look up and stared wide eyed at Naruto. Naruto became a little apprehensive at the look. "Can I help you?"

"You-you you wrote the book!" the cashier nearly shouted.

"Not really, I just rewrote it. It was my godfather's original work, I just re-edited it and republished it," Naruto answered unsurely. "Why?'

"Can…" the cashier said shaking. "Can…Can I have an autograph!" The cashier stood up offering Naruto his book and a marker.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Uh…sure?" he took the items and wrote his autograph on it.

"Yay! Just wait till my friends see this. I actually met Naruto Namikaze! The author of one of the best books in the world," the cashier said hugging the book lovingly. "So when is the next one coming out? Can I have a copy already…Can I?" he asked looking like a little kid.

"Well look at the time, I have to go see ya!" Naruto said as he bolted out of the story. _'Damn is that how Ero-Sennin felt when he meets crazed fans?_' Naruto thought as he raced to the station. He stepped onto the platform and bumped into someone. He heard the person say an apology and looked down. "Eh, Negi! You made it. Hey Chamo how you doing?"

"I'm doing well hige-sama. I like the book by the way, it is a masterpiece. Can I get you to sign my copy?" Chamo greeted as he puffed a little smoke from his cigar. Naruto coughed and made a motion to Chamo to drop the subject and nodded towards Negi. Chamo nodded willing to get a signature later. Negi looked curiously at the two of them before shrugging.

"Naruto-nii-san, it's good to see you too," Negi replied. "Let's get to the train now shall we?" Naruto nodded as he helped his associate up. They walked to the platform to see that a majority of the class is there. "Wah! They all came early!"

"Looking forward to Kyoto haven't you Negi-kun?" Makie asked her the child teacher.

"Yes!"

Naruto joined them and looked at the librarian group. "Why are you bringing pillows?" he asked with Yuna seconding the question.

"I can't stand changing pillows," Nodoka said holding her pillow up.

"I cannot sleep on other pillows," Yue said holding up her pillow.

"You two are alike," Ako replied. She then turned her head towards Naruto and stared for a moment.

Naruto turned his head, feeling someone looking at him. "Do you need something Ako-chan?"

"N-nothing, Naruto-sensei" Ako stuttered blushing.

"Classes 3A, 3D, 3J and 3S please head towards your home room teacher so you for roll call and division into groups!" Shizuna announced. Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow towards Negi who was waving a flag that said 3A.

"Over here girls," Negi cheered. "Ah Naruto-nii-san can you please check off the people who arrive?"

"Sure why not," Naruto took the clipboard and put his pack down on a seat. "Let's get started."

**Group-1: Misa Kakizaki, Modoka Kugimiya, Sakurako Shiina, Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki**

"KONOKA-SAN CLASS 3-A IS OVER HERE!" Fuuka shouted out the window.

"The twins are sure alike. They're noisy," Misa said jokingly.

"Aw come on it's more fun that way," Modoka said.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun the birthday party the day before yesterday was fun!" Sakurako said.

"Hey that's no fair you got play with our senseis" Fumika pouted.

"It was fun let's do it again sometime," Negi said.

"Ara Naruto-kun is that your guitar?" Misa asked.

"Yeah, after going to karaoke with you guys I decided to learn some music. It's pretty soothing," Naruto replied smiling at her, causing her to blush.

"I'd love to here you sometime," Misa continued.

"Sure why not," Naruto said. "When I have free time during the trip I'm going to practice anyways. So just look for me."

**Group-2: Satsuki Yotsuba, Misora Kasuga, Kaede Nagase, Satomi Hakase, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei**

Satsuki Yotsuba was walking around selling nikuman as she got on the train. "She sells those things everywhere huh?" Misora Kasuga, the tomboy track star of the class, said jovially. Kaede nodded as she as was eating one.

"Do you want one too Kasuga-san?" Satomi Hakase, resident scientist of the class, asked. Misora just shook her head no. Chao Lingshen, the Chinese foreign exchange student was looking around merrily wondering if she could use Negi to sell the meat buns in England. She also watched as Ku Fei offered Negi some food which he gently declined.

"Hey Chao how much is the nikuman?" Naruto asked as he checked off each of the students.

"They are 120 yen a piece Naruto-sensei," Chao replied.

"Can I have four please? I was in a hurry since Eva-chan wanted me out of the house after an incident."

"Trouble in paradise?" Chao laughed as she took four meat buns out and accepted the money Naruto gave her.

"You could say that," Naruto said taking a bite into the food.

**Group-3: Kazumi Asakura, Natsumi Murakami, Chisame Hasegawa, Chizuru Naba and Ayaka Yukihiro **

Natsumi entered the car looking at everything with awe. Chisame was just considering everything stupid. Asakura was busy taking pictures of everything, especially the blond teen with a clipboard and nikuman in his mouth who was busy checking if the people got onto the train or not. She smirked at her success. Chizuru was busy laughing at Ayaka. "She's at it again."

"Hey Iichino (class rep) try to lower down the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch time okay?" Asakura said. She was promptly ignored due to dragging Negi everywhere.

"I've rented out the entire green car, so let's take our time and relax there. Just the two of us," Ayaka said whispering the last part.

"I-Iichino-san I still have some work to do!" Negi said waving his arms frantically. This sent Chamo on to Naruto's clipboard.

"Seriously Iichino at least let him finish his work before trying to abduct my otouto (little brother)" Naruto said exasperated by the scene. Luckily he didn't have to do anything since group 4 decided to come in at the time.

**Group-4: Akira Okochi, Mana Tatsumiya, Ako Izumi, Yuna Akashi and Makie Sasaki**

"Are you guys okay?" Mana asked.

"Ako are you sick even before the trip starts?" Akira asked rubbing Ako's back.

"N-no, I think I just ate too much nikuman," Ako replied using Yuna as support.

"You want me to get you water?" Yuna asked. Ako nodded and Yuna bought some from the vending machine on the train.

"Negi-kun! Do you want to hang out with us as during free activity day!" Makie questioned happily. Negi, Naruto and Chamo sweat drop at her energy.

"Sasaki-san he's taken, err very busy," Ayaka replied hotly. This caused Makie to pout and turn away.

Naruto walked up to Ako and looked at her with worry. "Hey Ako-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at her. He put his left hand on his forehead and put the other on hers, causing her to blush. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"I'm fine, Naruto-sensei," Ako answered not looking at his face.

"Well I hope you get well soon okay?" he said after moving away from her. "Wouldn't want any of my students to be hurt or sick on the trip now right?" he finished smiling at her warmly, making the blush go deeper. She nodded and left the entrance.

**Group-5: Nodoka Miyazaki, Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe**

"This is your chance Nodoka. Go ask him 'Will you go out with me on free activity day?'" Haruna suggested to the quiet book worm.

"B-but…" was all Nodoka could say.

"Come on I don't think Negi-sensei would turn you down if you ask him." Yue just watched her friends as she sipped her juice box.

"Yue do you have an extra juice box by any chance?" Naruto asked the quiet girl. Yue just reached behind her and gave him one. "Thanks," Naruto said puncturing the box with its straw and sipped it along with Yue.

"Negi did you eat properly?" Asuna asked the boy.

"Yes I did. Thanks for the onigiri (rice balls)"

"Thank goodness they were okay," Konoka said. "Oh hello Iichino, Naruto-kun."

"Sup Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan. You like my gift by the way?" Naruto asked Asuna getting the attention of those around them.

"Uh huh. Thanks Naruto, it was a nice gift. I brought it along so I can listen to it at night."

"Oh so you got gift for Asuna? Where's mine?" Konoka pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'll get you one later when it is your birthday Konoka-chan, 'kay?" Naruto said smirking to the girl as she beamed right back at him. "You should go to your seats right now."

The girls nodded and walked away, Iichino and Konoka talking about something. "Naruto-nii-san, I think we are missing some people," Negi said.

"Let's see…" Naruto and Negi looked at the clipboard only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Excuse me Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei," the voice said. The duo looked up to see a girl with ebony hair put up in a pony tail that hung to the left with the right half of her forehead covered in bangs, while the other wasn't.

"Ah you're seat number 15 Setsuna Sakurazaki, and is that Zazie Rainyday behind you," Negi asked as Naruto marked the two off the clipboard.

"I am supposed to be the leader of group six, but since Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are not here, it is only me and Zazie-san. What do we do?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh I forgot Evangeline-san wasn't going on the trip," Negi said. Naruto and Chamo both sweat dropped thinking _'Like hell she can'_.

"I know why don't you join another group," Negi suggested. "Alright, Sakurazaki-san can go with Asuna-san and Zazie-san can go with Iichino-san." The respective girls agreed.

"Ah Se-chan, it looks like we're in the same group," Konoka said full of mirth. Setsuna didn't know how to reply so all she did was bow and walked away. _'Well now that was weird,_' Naruto thought.

After a few minutes the train started to move. Negi and Shizuna walked up to the middle of the car and Negi spoke, while Naruto sat down at a window seat looking at the scenery. "All right everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin. Let us make the most out of five days and four nights in Kyoto. There is going to be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think this is going to be a fun trip. Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else in trouble. Especially do not get yourself hu-AHH!" Naruto looked at the other two teachers and saw Negi on the floor with swirls in his eyes, a food cart right next to him._ "Ironic, he tells us not to get hurt, yet he's the first one to get hit by something._' Naruto laughed at the thought.

The train was moving onwards and some of the girls were playing a card game that got Negi interested, while Naruto was trying to catch up on some sleep in his chair.

"It seems like they are having fun huh?" Negi asked Chamo.

"Yeah but it is a good time to check our surroundings," Chamo whispered.

"Huh? Why?"

"Didn't you hear the old man? There might be people trying to stop us. There may be spies from Kansai."

"Eh! Spies!"

Naruto was resting soundly until a he heard a loud scream. Naruto cracked his eye open and looked at what could have caused it. He went over the top of his chair and saw a ton of frogs aboard the train. Naruto sighed and bit his thumb. Going through five hand seals he whispered _"Kuchiyose no jutsu"_place his hand onto the arm rest. A poof of smoke appeared with an average sized Gamakichi.

"Yo boss what you summon me for? And why am I so small?" Gamakichi asked.

"I want you to show those frogs who is top amphibian, but don't talk. Not many people here know about talking animals," Naruto said as he yawned. "Wake me when you are done." Gamakichi nodded and hopped into the middle of the car and started to pummel frogs left and right.

"What's with all these frogs?" Negi shouted as he attempted to catch some frogs.

"They all just appeared like magic!" Asuna shouted helping out. They both froze when they saw an orange frog with a tiny blue vest and a white sash sitting atop a mountain of unconscious frogs. They then saw the toad hop away and land on an outstretched hand in the front row.

"Sensei we've managed to get most of the frogs-aru," Ku Fei said.

"Shizuna-sensei fainted," Makie called out.

"Someone bring her to the health committee officer, Iichino take an emergency roll call," Negi commanded seeing as he was the senior teacher there, that and Naruto was napping.

"The health officer has fainted too!" Asuna cried out.

"Here give them to me," Naruto said walking up to them, the orange frog on his shoulder. "I'll take care of them. Ku Fei tried to get the frog, but was surprised when it lifted up its front leg and swatted away her hand like it was nothing.

"Eh Naruto-nii-san why is there a frog on your shoulder."

"One he is not a frog he is a toad. Two he has been one of my closest friends since I was a kid, like you and Chamo right there. Finally I would like you to give me the people who fainted, I brought some smelling salts for this kind of problem." Negi nodded leaving Naruto to his job. He carried Shizuna bridal style to the front of the car placing her on a chair, and did the same with Ako. Taking a stick from his pocket, Naruto broke it and waved it in front of the unconscious people. A few seconds later they woke up.

"Uh what happened?" Shizuna groggily asked.

"Did I have a fainting spell again?" Ako too seemed dazed.

"You two fainted due to the multitude of frogs," Naruto answered as he put the stick away. He took off his suit jacket and placed it on Ako. "You two rest. Me and Negi got this okay," Naruto instructed as the two nodded and fell asleep.

He looked up in time to see the letter Negi was supposed to deliver being taken by a bird, then he saw Negi giving chase. Naruto sighed regretting the words when he said to the old man when he accepted the job. "I seriously thought this was going to be easy." Gamakichi was laughing on his shoulder. Naruto glared at him and tailed Negi across the train. He followed them without being seen and reached the end of the train. Naruto was surprised to see Setsuna in the back of the train with the letter. He saw on the floor a piece of paper in the shape of a bird split in two. _'Shikigami? Why the hell would one be here?' _Naruto thought as he stood behind a wall.

"You dropped this," Setsuna said to Negi.

"Ah! My all important letter!" Negi exclaimed. "Thank you."

"You should be careful sensei, especially when we reach the other side." Setsuna said as she was walking away casting a wary glance towards Naruto's hiding spot. Naruto's eyes narrowed _'If she can sense me she's good.'_ When she was out of sight Naruto walked out of the shadows of the wall.

"Nii-san what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see if you needed help," Naruto replied looking at Setsuna's retreating form. "Gamakichi what do you think of her?" Naruto asked. This confused both Chamo and Negi as there was no one there of that name.

"Well boss she looks pretty suspicious," the toad on his shoulder replied. Then he said something under his breath, but Naruto didn't hear.

"Whoa nii-san you have a talking animal too?" Negi asked.

"Hey! Name's Gamakichi nice to me you!" Gamakichi introduced himself.

"My name is Negi Springfield and this is my friend Chamo," Negi returned the introduction pointing at himself and the ermine on his shoulder.

"Hi!" Chamo said smoking another cigar. "But back to my point. She might be a spy from Kyoto! I mean look at the paper it's in the shape of bird that took the letter. She must have been the one controlling it."

"What! First Evangeline and now her? What am I going to do?" Negi asked mouth agape as he stared at his student. Naruto reached out and closed his mouth.

"Close your mouth Negi, you might eat all the flies meant for Kichi. Plus you have me and (hopefully) Asuna-chan helping. So don't sweat it," Naruto reassured the boy as he walked passed him. He didn't notice the toad and ermine scurrying off somewhere.

'_I don't think Setsuna is a spy. No she wouldn't be if the bird was cut up like that. She is hiding something and I'm willing to find out what. Sorry Negi, but I'm not willing to help you prove that one of our students is with the enemy._'

**-NMAC-**

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful and they arrived in Kyoto shortly after. The first thing they did was have their thing brought to their hotel and they walked to Kiyomizu Temple. They took a class photo in front of it. Naruto wasn't paying much attention as Yue was explaining various things about the temple, as he was too busy taking in the sites. They said something but he wasn't paying attention as he was too caught up with the place.

Naruto followed them down some stairs to the Otowa Waterfalls. He only heard snippets of the conversation but he laughed internally when he saw the girls basically run when Yue said marriage. "The girls you teach are rather …different aren't they Naruto?" Gamakichi commented as they followed the younger teacher who was also having a conversation along with his animal friend.

"Yeah yeah they are," Naruto replied. "By the way Gamakichi, did you bring the pictures I asked of you?"

"Oh yeah right here boss," Gamakichi said taking out a miniature scroll. Doing some hand signs the a poof appeared from the scroll and two pictures came out. One was of a small tanned boy with blond hair. He hand on a white shirt and a purple vest, with some dark orange pants. He was doing the peace sign at the camera, on his forehead was a Konoha hitai-ate. On the back of the picture, it said **Fuujin Namikaze Age 12. **The picture next to it had the boy but at a much younger age being held by a pale skinned woman. Her hair was a deep shade of blue tied up in a bun. She had on a lavender kimono and was smiling kindly at the camera. On the back of this one it said **Mother and Son on the birthday of the Lover and Father, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**

"Hinata still looks as beautiful as ever in this picture," Naruto said as a single tear rolled from his eyes. "I wish I was there with her. You know I was going to propose to her after the war you know?"

"Really now boss?"

"Yeah, but I died. Did she move on after my death?" Naruto asked as he put the pictures into his wallet.

"No she said she will always love you," Gamakichi said. "She was happy to have your child. In away she had a piece of you through out her life." Naruto wiped away the tears and smiled. He really loved Hinata and wished he would have been there for her. She lived her life and he would live his. _'I just hope she doesn't mind sharing me, because some of these girls are starting to get a little clingy_' Naruto thought. "Hey boss I got have to go, getting hungry for some of ma's food." with that he disappeared in some smoke.

Naruto was the last up the stairs and saw the class in front of him. "What's going on here?"

"Iichino, Makie and Nodoka are trying to get from this rock to the other," Yue said.

"Why is that?"

"Superstition has it that those who could make it from one stone to the other without looking they will find success in love."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the trio. Gamakichi was snickering while watching. As the three went, Nodoka went off course as the competition started. Makie then accused Ayaka of cheating when she herself opened her eyes. Things were getting heated, when both of the competitors fell into a pitfall. This had Naruto laughing with a light blush as he saw the girls panties. He heard Asuna ask Iichino if this was define punishment for cheating, and Makie confessed that her eyes were indeed half open. All in all the scene was making him laugh. Naruto saw Negi looking at Setsuna who was also looking that way. Naruto frowned. _'She is making it harder for me to prove her innocence.'_

He continued to follow the group to the famous waterfall. "So Yue which one is which," Naruto asked next to the girl, hands in his pockets.

"From right to left it is health, career and marriage," Yue explained as she still sipped on her juice. Naruto watched as majority of the class was making a mad dash to the last fall as they wanted something from the marriage one.

Naruto whistled. "Damn, are these girls desperate or something?" the girls who weren't getting from the waterfall just shrugged in unison. "Hey were is Setsuna?" Naruto asked. Negi perked and also looked around.

"Where is she?" Negi also asked.

"Aniki, Hige-sama I think we have a problem," Chamo stated. The teachers looked and saw the girls who were drinking from the falls on the floor.

"Senseis I think they are drunk," Yue stated.

"WHAT!" both of them shouted. Negi went to the roof of the shrine and saw a machine. "Who in the world would pump sake into the falls?

"Is that wine I smell?" an elderly sensei from Mahora asked.

"Ahh! Nitta-sensei, Naruhiko-sensei! That is just non-alcoholic wine," Asuna covered. Yue was slapping the hell out of Ayaka trying to get her up, while other students were helping the drunk ones. Naruto stood back, watching the scene. He turned up to see Setsuna on the same roof as the sake bottle. _'Are you seriously trying to prove me wrong Setsuna?'_

"Okay everyone let's drag the _tired_ girls on the bus and take them back to the hotel. We don't want to cause a worse scene here folks!" Naruto commanded.

**-NMAC-**

"It has to be Setsuna doing this!" Chamo shouted. He, Negi and Naruto were in the lounge of the hotel; Negi was sitting on the bench with Chamo on his shoulders, while Naruto was leaning against the vending machines.

"I really don't think it is her," Naruto said defending the girl. "So don't go on assuming things Chamo."

"Negi! Naruto!" Asuna called as she entered the room. "We put the drunk girls in their rooms so they can sleep, but tell me what is going on here." So Negi got into explaining what has happened and what he is going to do there. Naruto decided to stay out of the conversation. "So there is weird magic association from Kansai attack you?"

"Hai."

"Another magical disaster by you seems to have followed you Negi."

"I'm sorry Asuna-san."

"I guess you want my help huh? Don't worry I got your back. I'm guessing Naruto does too," she said shooting a glance at the blond who didn't have any input on the situation.

"I'm guessing that it's that Sakurazaki that is a spy from Kyoto" Chamo stated.

"Eh? Sakurazaki a spy?" Asuna said shocked. "Well from what I heard she was a childhood friend of Konoka, but I have never really seen them talking to each other."

"If they were childhood friends that means…" Chamo started.

"Wait I got something here," Negi said taking out his roster from his bag. "It's says Kyoto under her name right here!"

"So she must be from Kyoto after all!" Chamo said getting the book and staring at it. "There's no doubt about it! She is an assassin sent by the Kansai Magic Association!"

Naruto had enough and grabbed the ermine by his neck. "Listen here Chamo. You are my friend and all, but I do not like it when you accuse others without evidence. I think she is innocent and don't get me wrong I'm willing to go as far as I need to prove it," Naruto threatened. He then dropped the ermine. "I'm going to take the bath, you should take one too Negi." He said walking away.

"What was that about?" Asuna wondered.

"Naruto-nii-san thinks Sakurazaki-san is innocent and is willing to defend her to a great length as you have seen," Negi replied frowning. "I wonder why he defends her so much." Asuna also frowned and thought along the same lines, but in a totally different aspect.

'_Why is he willing to go so far for someone he doesn't even know to well? She may be the enemy yet he is willing to help her…will he be willing to go that far for me? WAIT WHAT! Where the hell did that thought come from. Just think about Takahata-sensei!'_ Asuna repeated the mantra in her head as she walked away. "Negi we'll talk when we have free time." She then took a whiff of the boy. "And Naruto is right you do need a bath." Negi laughed embarrassed that he smelled.

**-NMAC-**

'_Damn it Chamo, you really are hard to change your mind,'_ Naruto thought as he sat in the open air bath. He ran a hand through his soaked hair. _'Setsuna isn't making it easy either. She coincidentally appears where the accidents occur and it makes her look suspicious. But I know I am right, I just know she isn't in the wrong here.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone open the door. "Must be another teacher," he said under his breath. He turned around, but then hid behind a rock. Inside the bath with him was a naked Setsuna. _'You know she is short, but it fits her. It makes her beauty more distinguished and…' _"Crap, I shouldn't be thinking with my mind in the gutter right now," he reprimanded himself as he felt "little Naruto" wake up a bit. He growled at how is body was reacting at the site.

"Hmm. If Negi-sensei is a mage I will need to take action. But I wonder what Naruto-sensei is. If I don't find out I won't be able to prepare, troublesome," Setsuna pondered as she paused in her bath. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little as he heard Shikamaru's term. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

'_Ah crap, laughed too loud,'_ Naruto thought. He was about to tell her to stop and that he wasn't a threat when he heard.

"Shinmei-Ryuu Secret Technique: Zanganken (Stone Cutting Technique)!" Naruto's eyes widened. _'That's a technique I learned from the scroll_' Naruto ducked as the blade cut the rock above him. '_I know I shouldn't be doing this but let's see how I fair against a practitioner of the original style.'_

Running a hand over a seal on his wrist a kunai appeared. Using elemental manipulation he formed a blade of water that attached to the kunai. He turned around in time to parry the next hit from Setsuna. Naruto then brought his blade down to chop at Setsuna, but she blocked it with her nodachi. She pushed him off with some force and readied her next technique, infusing electric energy into her blade.

Naruto smirked, he knew this technique too. He forced Raiton chakra into his blade and held it in a reverse grip. They both charged forward and shouted the move's name: "Raimeiken!" the electrified blades touched, sending currents of electricity around them. _'Someone is attacking me with the Shinmei-Ryuu style? Who though?' Setsuna thought._

Naruto pushed away from the deadlock and smiled. He focused his Ki into the next attack he had in mind. "Zakusen-Ame! (Air-Cutting Flash-Rain)" The Ki burst from the blade and went into a spiral attack towards Setsuna. _'I can block this move I know it,'_ Setsuna thought. As the moved closed in it separated into three different Ki spirals, then three more. Setsuna's eyes widened as the attacked split into more attacks and got closer to her. She closed her eyes and thought of her end. "I'm sorry Oujo-sama," Setsuna said with a tear.

"Kuso! She's not blocking," Naruto said. Naruto S_hunshin-ed _in front of Setsuna and took out another kunai. He did the same thing except used wind rather than water. "Hien Batto Kasumi-kiri-Rai! (Flying Sparrow Sword Draw Mist Cutter-Lightning!)" He spun the elemental blades around then set them apart going into an odd stance.

Setsuna decided to open her eyes when she didn't immediately feel pain. She saw her teacher, Naruto-sensei, appear out of no where holding an odd water blade in his left hand. A kunai appeared in right and she saw wisps of wind flow through it making a nearly invisible green blade. He shouted out another attack from the same style she learned, but added another word at the end. With swift motions she saw him go into an odd stance. The Ki attacks from before (all 9 of them) where then split in half and dissipated.

"Che, and here I thought the fight was going to last longer…" Naruto said. "Ya know Setsuna-chan you could have easily dodged that move. They were all aiming at the same spot." Naruto let the water and air go back to normal giving him back his kunai, which then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto-sensei I didn't mean to attack you, I'm sorry," Setsuna said bowing.

"Mah, don't fret. I should have stopped you after the first attack, but I wanted to see the style I learned go against the original." Naruto finally turned around and blushed hard. "I think we should continue our talk after we get some towels."

"Huh?" was Setsuna's smart reply. She then looked down to see herself naked, and Naruto naked with "little Naruto" waking up again. She blushed and was about to scream but Naruto put his hand on her mouth holding her body against his

"We will not make a scene okay?" he said as he held her against his body. She nodded blushing harder at the closeness. Naruto let go off her and repeated the phrase "I have to be professional" over and over in his head as they went to get some towels. Too bad little Naruto didn't feel the same way. _'Why do I feel like a mix of pedo-teme and Ero-sennin right now,' _he thought as he watched Setsuna leave to get a towel, his eyes lingering on her backside a tad bit longer than expected.

**-NMAC-**

AN: so I decided to cut the days into two pieces. The first piece being the day scene and the second piece being the night scene. Please read and review.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SECRETS REVEALED! CHASING AFTER KONOKA!**


	7. Secrets Revealed! Chasing Konoka!

AN_:_ I am finally caught up on Negima! To **Saisaici** I'm done taking pactios, so I won't need anymore. All I was looking for were a pactio for Naruto, but you have some interesting ideas. Why don't you write a fanfic with them.

Well the only other thing I have to say before starting is I am taking song requests for what Naruto will sing throughout this series. Yes I know a singing Naruto? Well he needs a hobby other than taking care of plants. I would prefer Japanese songs since it is a Japanese anime/manga. Just hope I can find it the lyrics somewhere online. I am willing to take American songs too.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Negima! Sad I know.**

"Look I'm sorry for attacking you sensei," Setsuna said as she and Naruto reentered the onsen appropriately covered.

"I should be the one saying sorry," Naruto apologized. "I shouldn't have led you on thinking I was an enemy. That and put us in a very _awkward_ situation, which will never leave the onsen, right?" Setsuna nodded. They got near the water when the two saw Negi sitting down. "Hey Negi finally took the bath I see," Naruto quipped.

"Naruto-nii-san I was looking for you," Negi said from water. He stood up to face his "brother" when he saw him with Setsuna. Negi got out his wand and pointed it at Setsuna. "Get away from her Nii-san."

"Yeah! She's be a spy from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo shouted as he landed on Negi's head.

"That's not true, sensei!" Setsuna shouted at the ermine and boy.

"What's not true? You better fess up we're on to you!" Chamo insisted.

"Chamo, if you let her talk she would be able to explain everything to us ya know," Naruto sighed.

"Hai. I am not your enemy. I, Setsuna Sakurazaki, am an ally to senseis."

"Eh!" Negi and Chamo exclaimed.

"I told you so," Naruto gloated poking Chamo in his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Negi asked.

"I am Konoka-ojou-sama's…" Setsuna was interrupted by a scream coming from the changing rooms.

"Is that?" Naruto asked.

"That scream it's Konoka!" Negi said.

"Konoka-oujo-sama?" Setsuna asked worriedly. "Could the Kansai Magic Association be on the move to capture Konoka-ojou-sama right now?"

"Ojou-sama?" the three males kept wondering why she called Konoka that.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna rushed out the onsen with her nodachi in handy.

"A little impulsive ain't she," Naruto commented as he too followed her out.

"Nii-san, Setsuna-san wait for me!"

The trio reached the changing rooms and opened it, only to see Asuna and Konoka being stripped by monkeys. "Negi what the hell are these monkeys doing to our clothes," Asuna screamed trying to keep her clothes on. The monkeys then took off Konoka's remaining clothes, her bra and panties, leaving her stark naked on the floor.

"AHH! Se-chan, Naruto-kun Negi-kun~ don't look!" Konoka cried. Naruto had the decency to look away at the moment. Naruto also felt killing intent coming from Setsuna. He saw her holding up her blade with a look of fury in her eyes.

"What are you perverted monkeys think you are doing to ojou-sama?" Setsuna threatened.

"Hey Setsuna is that a real sword?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Yes don't attack them! Their just poor monkeys," Negi stopped her from doing anything by latching himself onto her body.

"These are all just low level Shikigami! They will only turn to paper if I cut them up," Setsuna explained. A monkey had snuck up on them and stole Setsuna's towel causing her and Negi to fall. Negi was on the floor and looked up to see a good view of Setsuna's lower region. Asuna could only stare in shock at what happened, she also heard Naruto grumble something along the lines of "che, lucky bastard".

"Hey the monkeys are getting away with Konoka!" Asuna stated pointing at the door.

Naruto summoned a kunai from his seal and leapt forward holding it in a reverse grip. Setsuna hop from the floor and away from Negi also charging the door. Naruto landed in front of the monkeys while Setsuna was behind them. "Shinmei-Ryuu Secret Technique" the two announced "Hyakuretsu Kazan (Hundred-strike Cherry Blossom Slash)!" The two spun in a circle and sliced up all the monkeys, changing them back into pieces of paper. Setsuna then caught Konoka in her arms. "That was cutting it close you know," Naruto said frowning.

"I agree Naruto-sensei," Setsuna replied.

"Konoka-san! Are you alright?" Negi shouted as he and Asuna got closer. As he drew closer he felt a presence in the trees as did Naruto. Negi looked at the trees but saw nothing, however Naruto reacted differently. He got his kunai and threw it at the spot he felt the person, but was met with the sound of metal meeting wood.

'_Damn, they got away,' _Naruto and Setsuna thought at the same time. "Se-chan," Konoka said from her position. The group looked down and saw her smiling at Setsuna. "I don't know what is going on but thank you Se-chan."

Setsuna blushed and promptly dropped Konoka in the water and ran away. Naruto, Negi, and Asuna gained a rather large sweat drop at the scene. "What the was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Konoka-san just who IS Setsuna-san?" Negi questioned waving his arms frantically. "Why does she call you oujo-sama?"

"Did something happen before with Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. I rarely talked spoke about this with you Asuna. Before I came to school and lived with Asuna, I used to live in Kyoto.," Konoka started. "I lived in a big mansion in the mountains. It was always so quiet and lonely. It was because it was secluded I didn't have a single friend." Naruto felt his heart drop when he heard that. He could remember all the times he was alone when he was a kid. All the times the kids were told to stay away from him, because of the fox. "But one day, Kaa-san brought over some guests and along with them was a little girl. It was Se-chan. She was the very first friend I had when I was young. Even at a young age she practiced kendo, and protected me by driving away dogs and helping me when I was in danger. There was this one time I was about to drown, and she did all she can to help me out. In the end we were both saved by adults. She then started to dedicate her time with her training. She became busier and busier that I rarely got to see her. We didn't have time to talk much and then I had to move to Mahora. When it was my first year of middle school I saw Se-chan moved here too. I was happy we were able to meet again but she still didn't talk to me.," Konoka said crying. "It was like I did something wrong. Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like she did before."

"Konoka-chan," Naruto was about to reach out to her but she stood up.

"Asuna, let's go finish our bath okay?" she then took Asuna by the hand and dragged her away. This left a sad but curious Negi and a Naruto who wanted to question Setsuna, but also comfort Konoka.

**-NMAC-**

"Konoka-san seemed sad didn't she," Negi said as he, Naruto and Asuna walked the halls of the hotel.

"Yeah, it's a face you'd never see on Konoka," Asuna replied with her hands behind her head.

"That expression should never be on her face," Naruto said. "It just seems so…wrong." His companions agreed.

"She did seem depressed ever since we arrived in Kyoto," Asuna thought aloud. "She didn't even say anything to me. Here I thought we were closer than that. More importantly what about Sakurazaki-san? Is she really on our side?"

"I think so," Naruto said. "She helped us stop those monkeys didn't she? I really think she is on our side."

"Maybe we should ask her in person," Chamo suggested.

"We could have done that in the beginning you know," Naruto grumbled.

"We had to be cautious hige-sama," Chamo shot back.

"Fine, let's just get this over with I want my nap." They walked into a hallway where their students were stay. "Okay everyone go time for bed! Get to your rooms!" Naruto said to the girls in the hall.

"Nii-san that was a little rude," Negi said disapprovingly.

"As long as it gets the job done," Naruto shrugged.

"Ah Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun," Kaede greeted as she was returning to her room. Asuna's eye twitched when Kaede didn't refer to Naruto as "sensei" like she does with Negi. "You two seem worn out. Luckily it's a pretty quiet first night on the trip."

"Well the girls are passed out from the wine," Negi laughed.

"They'll be fine in the morning," Naruto said smiling at the ninja.

"Yes but tomorrow night will be different. But there seems to be trouble brewing again. Call me if you feel you need it," she whispered to Negi. "You too to _Naruto-kun_," she added more seductively as she passed him causing Naruto smirked.

"I might call Nagase-san," Negi said enthusiastically completely oblivious to the underlying meaning of Kaede's tone.

"Maybe I will too, _Kaede-chan," _Naruto called back sharing a small laugh with his student.

"Hey fishcake!" Asuna grabbed him by the collar of his sleeping clothes and pulled him close to her face. "What the heck was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me! What was with Kaede calling you 'Naruto-kun', especially with that sort of tone?" Apparently Asuna did not miss the meaning of what the two were saying.

"Oh you meant _that_," Naruto said. "Well me and Kaede-chan hung out a few times, spared a bit before the trip, got to know each other. We just get into a little flirting when we are near each other," Naruto said in a hushed voice. He didn't want Negi to hear what he was saying right there, might think something was wrong. "Why does it bother you? It shouldn't really, I mean come we're just playing around," Naruto defended himself, but smirked. He leaned in and whispered into Asuna's ear **(AN: Damn I make Naruto whisper into a lot of girls ears now don't I?)** "Unless of course you are jealous. You aren't jealous are you _Asuna-chan_?" he let his hot breath tickle her neck a bit before actually grabbing her hands and made her let go. He walked away with a small smile of victory. Asuna was left behind for a good moment as a blushing and bumbling mess. "Hey Setsuna what are you doing," Naruto called out snapping Asuna out of her little problems.

"Ah Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna said from her place on a stool. In her hand was a piece of paper she was placing over the door. "I'm placing barriers to ward of shikigami."

The group then sat in the lounge waiting for Setsuna to come over. "So Setsuna san you know Japanese magic too?" Negi asked curiously.

"Yes it compliments my swords skills," Setsuna answered as she fixed the papers on the desk.

"Can I look at those Setsuna-chan?" Naruto asked indicating the papers. "I just want to see something."

"Hai. Naruto-sensei." Setsuna then gave Naruto the stack and he rifled through them. As he went through them, a smirk appeared on his mouth. The smirk turned into a chuckle, then finally evolving into full blown laughter. The four looked at him funny. "Is there something wrong Naruto-sensei?"

"No, n-nothing is wrong," he answered between laughs.

"Then care to tell us what is so funny fishcake?" Asuna said frowning.

"It's nothing really. It's just that I happen to know this too surprisingly," Naruto said finally calming down. Wiping away a few tears, the laughing fit stopped. "But it was called fuuinjutsu from where I come from."

"So you're a magical knight too like Setsuna-san!" Negi said with awe.

"Something like it," Naruto replied.

"The attacks of the enemies seem to be growing. Sooner or later Konoka-oujo-sama will be in the crossfire too. We have to come up with some countermeasure for this," Setsuna planned. "Negi-sensei, I heard you are one of the most talented Western mages, can you think of anything? The enemies seem to be getting confident since our counter attacks seem to be ineffective."

"Sorry I'm not a full yet," Negi said embarrassedly.

"So you really are on our side huh?" Chamo said.

"Told you," Naruto smirked. "Can you tell us more about the enemy Setsuna-chan?"

"Hai Naruto-sensei. We are going against, yin yang charm-users. They area subdivision within the Kansai Magic Association. Long ago they were said to be the ones who had established independent magic in Japan. Like all mages they are vulnerable when chanting their spells, very much like you Negi-sensei. Just like you have partners, they have guardians. They are spirit warriors called Zenki and Goki (offensive demon and defensive demons respectively). As long as their guardians are around we cannot touch the spell caster themselves."

"They sound pretty strong," Negi said.

"That is not all. They were deeply tied in with the Kyoto Shinmei-Ryuu. The organization used to protect the capital by destroying demons, they were also accompanied by the charm users making a very strong combination."

"That sounds bad for us doesn't it?" Asuna said sweat dropping.

"So does this mean the Shinmei-Ryuu are our opponents too?" Naruto asked with a frown. On the outside he may be frowning, but on the inside he smiled this really was giving him a chance to see how much stronger his version of the style is compared to the original.

"Yes you can say that," Setsuna sighed. "They would consider me a traitor for leaving Kyoto. But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama and that is all that matters. As long as I can help her out I am satisfied." She felt a hand on her head and saw Naruto smiling down on her.

"It's good to see you wanting to protect Konoka-chan," Naruto smiled. "You got my support Setsuna-chan."

"Right. Seeing as you don't really hate Konoka I'm glad. A friend of my friend is a friend right?" Asuna said joining Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei, Kagurazaka-san."

Negi ran up and grabbed the group's and put them into a pile. "As of now 3-A's guardian angels are formed. We will protect the group the class from the Kansai Magic Association." Naruto flicked Negi in the head. "Nii-san what was that for?"

"That was a crumby group name!" Naruto shouted getting Negi in a headlock. "Change it!"

"But I like it, Nii-san" Negi whimpered. The two continued to argue over the name of the group as the two girls watched.

"Are they always like this Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna looked at Asuna.

"When they come to a disagreement that isn't that serious, then yes. Yes they do," Asuna shook her head. When the two stopped "fighting" they laughed. "See it's all fun and games for them. They really act like siblings."

"Asuna-chan Setsuna-chan, me and Negi are going out on patrol outside," Naruto said walking outside with Negi. "You girls handle the rooms." The girls nodded and turned inside.

"Aniki, did you bring your cards?" Naruto heard Chamo ask when he caught up with the two.

"Yes why?" Negi said.

"It is a good time for me to teach you how to actually use those cards," Chamo explained. This piqued Naruto's interest. He's been meaning to learn how to use the card but hadn't had time to ask the headmaster due to his busy schedule. Naruto wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a cart of towels.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you out," Naruto apologized as he grabbed some towels and helped the lady.

"No I should be sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going," the lady replied. After helping her out he went to Negi. They didn't get to hear the lady comment on how Negi was a cute little mage, and Naruto as a hot teen, as monkeys appeared on her shoulder.

**-NMAC-**

Asuna and Setsuna reached group five's sleeping quarters. Haruna, Nodoka and Konoka were asleep on the floor while Yue was sleeping soundly on a chair. "Well it seems like everyone fell asleep before me," Asuna said with a sweat drop.

"I'm going to patrol the hallways," Setsuna said.

"Let's switch shifts later on okay," Asuna yawned. "I'll keep a watch on Konoka."

"Thank you, I'll be going now."

"Ah who is it? Asuna?" Konoka said dazed.

"Eh? Konoka, sorry did I wake you?" Asuna asked. She was then surprised as Konoka got up. "Konoka where are you going?"

"Toilet." was the only response she got.

"Well if it is the toilet I can't be helped."

Konoka walked towards the bathroom and opened it. She was surprised to see a giant monkey inside. "I'm still using it," the lady in the monkey costume said. She then put handkerchief on Konoka's mouth drugging her. "just kidding!" she dragged Konoka into bath room and shut it.

A few minutes had passed since Konoka had gone to the bathroom, and Asuna was getting worried. "She's taking pretty long time in the bathroom."

"I have to use the bath room too," Yue said walking out of the room with her. "Hey Konoka are you done yet?"

"Sorry still using it!" Konoka replied from the bathroom.

Setsuna then came bustling into the room. "Kagurazaka-san, where is Konoka-ojou-sama?"

"She's in the bathroom," Asuna said. She was trying to help Yue control her bladder, because at this point she was basically doing the funky chicken.

"How long has it been?"

"Ten minute" Yue said struggling. "We both drank from the spring earlier, just please make her hurry up."

"Konoka you _are _in there right?" Asuna asked knocking on the door.

"I'm still using it," came the reply.

"Konoka-san, whatever you are doing, hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!" Yue said banging on the door.

"I'm still using it." Yue face faulted. She knocked on the door again, her eyes filled with anime tears. The same phrase was said.

"I'm approaching my limit…" Yue mumbled towards the door.

"Something doesn't seem right," Setsuna said.

"I agree," Asuna well agreed. They heard the door bang, and saw that Yue had kicked it open. Inside was just a seal that kept repeating I'm still using it.

"We've been had!" "W-wh-what do we do!"

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU GIRLS DO! JUST GET LET ME USE THE DAMN BATHROOM!"** Yue shouted kicking the two girls out of the room.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was quiet surprised. The card in his possession seemed pretty powerful. From what Chamo said the mage who made the contract could talk to the person they made the contract with telepathically, warp the partner to their location and give them a weapon that only they can use. It made Naruto frown though. _'That didn't give me any info on how to use it myself. Besides who is my partner? I really need to stop putting this off with the old man…'_ Naruto sighed.

"Let's test it out aniki," Chamo said happily.

"Okay, I think I'll talk to Asuna-san telepathically," Negi chirped with as much enthusiasm. _'He really is just a kid.'_ Naruto thought. "Hello Asuna-san? How come I can't hear her voice."

"Wouldn't a cell phone be better then?" Naruto asked looking at them. At that moment Negi's actual cell phone went off.

"Negi we got trouble! Konoka's been kidnapped! What should we do!" Asuna said… no shouted into the receiver.

"What mage uses a cell phone," Chamo cried with anime tears.

"Wait, Konoka-chan has been kidnapped!" Naruto was shocked.

"Aniki, hige-sama what's that?" Chamo asked pointing at the oncoming figure shadowing the moon. The figure landed with a crash and revealed to be the giant monkey costume from before. In her hands was Konoka.

"What are you doing with Konoka-chan?" Naruto growled, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"I could tell you but," the monkey lady said. "you're scary. Bye!" She then jumped off into the night holding Konoka, but didn't leave without giving them presents. She left monkey shikigami to handle Negi.

"Get back here with Konoka! Ras Tel Ma Scir MMMFF" Negi was interrupted as he chanted. Naruto just kicked the monkeys off then sliced them with his kunai. "She got away." Asuna and Setsuna had arrived right after the monkey lady left,

"We are going after her," Naruto said with a determined voice. "We can't let these bastards have her." Setsuna and Negi nodded. Asuna was surprised. This was the second time she saw Naruto serious about anything, the first time was a the store when he wanted to learn about the pactio. "Let's move." Naruto then sped off following the monkey lady.

"Wait!" Negi shouted as they saw the monkey lady running. Naruto focused chakra into his legs and dashed forwards and tried to make a grab at Konoka, but more monkeys appeared.

"Get out of my **WAY**!" Naruto roared. He channeled fuuton chakra around his body and made a several blades that cut up the monkeys.

"Quickly she's escaping into the station!" Asuna shouted. As they ran over the railing of the station Asuna also took note of something strange. "Hey I know it's really late and all, but shouldn't there be at least some staff and passengers here?"

"There is a warding charm on the walls. No ordinary person would be able to get inside this place without them," Setsuna explained.

"Who cares right about that now!" Naruto was still growling. "We still got to get Konoka-chan!" he along with the rest of the group slid into the carriage the monkey lady went into.

"Naruto-nii-san seems pretty determined to get Konoka-chan back," Negi said while running. "I wonder why?"

"Well it looks like they caught up, let's see you handle this," the monkey lady said. "Charm-san, Charm-san. Help me escape!" She then threw a charm in front of her as the carriage door closed. Water started to flow out of the charm and filled the carriage.

"Can't breath!" Negi gurgled out as he struggled against the water.

'_I can't swing my sword like this,'_ Setsuna thought. _'I guess I'm still not strong enough to protect Konoka-ojou-sama"_

"Is this all you got lady!" Naruto shouted. The girls and Negi looked at surprised seeing Naruto standing on the floor with his right hand stretched out. _'Can he breathe underwater?'_ was the thought of everyone watching. "Cause if it is , I am severely disappointed." A bunch of energy started to spiral within the right hand making an orb. _'What magic is this?' _"Setsuna-chan," Naruto stated still looking at the door. "I'm going to punch a hole through this, but I need a little help. Can you do it for me? For Konoka-chan?"

An image of Konoka drowning in the river flashed through her mind. She nodded. "Good aim at my back so I can be sent forward. And don't worry I won't get hurt. I promise," Naruto said with determination. Setsuna agreed _'Zankusen!'_ She swung her sword sending a spiral Ki attack at him. The attack hit Naruto propelling him forward. When he reached the door he thrust his hand forward. "_Rasengan!"_ he thrust the sphere towards the door sending it spiraling off the hinges, and releasing the water and themselves onto the next station. "Now hand over Konoka-chan," Naruto threatened as he got up, along with the rest of them.

"You guys are pretty good, but I'm not giving back Konoka-ojou-sama," the monkey woman said before bolting away. This had shocked most of the group.

The group gave chase. "Setsuna what are you not tell us," Asuna asked.

"The truth is there were some sects within the Kansai Magic Association that did not approve of Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora. It is likely that they intend to use Konoka-oujo-sama's power to take control of the Kansai Magic Association," Setsuna said. "The headmaster and I underestimated them. We did not expect them to kidnap her during a school trip. They are also not above hiring others to do their dirty work, that is why it seems they are getting more forceful," she explained. Setsuna felt waves of killing intent rolling off Naruto after her explanation. "Naruto-sensei are you okay?" Naruto growled then ran faster.

"Hey Naruto wait up!" Asuna shouted as she increased speed too. They jumped over the ticket railing thing and up the stairs to see the lady Naruto and Negi bumped into earlier. "Eh she took off the suit!"

"That's right, but that is as far as you go!" the monkey woman said. "I'll have you deal with the third of my charms." She then threw the charm and it exploded into flames creating the kanji for great (dai). "Those flames will ward off any normal person. This is goodbye."

Naruto was already going through a few hand seals when he heard Negi mumbling something. "Ras tel ma scir magister freyt une vende frans saltatio bleueraa!" _Fuuton: Daitoppa!_ Naruto held out his hands, while Negi waved his wand forward, both of which released a great wind blasting the fire out.

"What the…!" the monkey lady said.

"**I won't let you get away with her. Konoka-san/chan is a student and an important friend/precious person of mine!" **Negi/Naruto shouted. Naruto whipped out a second kunai and got into a battle stance. While Negi did the same with the pactio card.

"Activate the contract for 180 seconds for Asuna Kagurazaka! **(AN this was supposed to be said in Latin but I said screw it)**. An aura of energy had surrounded Asuna making her glow a white light.

"Asuna, Negi Setsuna let's go" Naruto said as he raced to the monkey lady. The other two following him shortly afterwards.

'_They extinguished my fire. And that light…is she one of those partners that western mages have?_' the monkey lady thought.

"Asuna I'm going to give you an artifact. It's a giant blade weapon only you can use," Negi said.

"Alright give it to me!"

"potentium excelgias Asuna Kagurazaka (Activate the ability Asuna Kagurazaka)" Another light appeared in Asuna's hands and started to take shape. She was sadly disappointed however, because instead of a sword she got a fan.

"Hey Negi, this is an ordinary paper fan," Asuna said.

"That's funny."

"Guys this isn't the time to be fooling around," Naruto shot back still going towards the monkey lady.

"Alright there is no helping it" Asuna, Setsuna and Naruto attacked, but were stopped when the monkey costume and two more appeared. One looked like a giant plush bear the other a lion. The monkey block Asuna's fan, while the bear did the same with Setsuna. The lion grabbed Naruto's arm and held him. "Eh they can move?"

"Kagurazaka-san, Naruto-sensei be careful. They may look weak but they hide great strength," Setsuna said.

"My minions are strong, you will never get passed them," the monkey lady said hauling Konoka over her shoulder.

"Konoka!" Asuna swung and banished the monkey suit.

"Stop interfering," Naruto said darkly. He grabbed the lion's arm and flipped him over onto the floor. Naruto proceeded to curb stomp the lion out of existence with a chakra enhanced foot to the face.

"I don't know what is happening but you two can go ahead. Leave the bear to me," Asuna said to Naruto and Setsuna. The bear seemingly sweatdrop at the announcement. Naruto didn't need any prodding as he was already running.

"Give us back Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded. Setsuna charged but a blond girl in a Gothic lolita dress, that reminded Naruto of Eva-chan, blocked her.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. In her hand were a dagger and a short sword. "Owwie. I think I hurt my head. Hello nice to meet you, I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu! My name is Tsukuyomi!" She stared at the two then looked at Naruto first. "You're pretty cute." Naruto frowned at the comment. She then turned to Setsuna, "You must be my senpai. But I have been assigned to protect her so I have to take this seriously."

"To send a body guard like… the Shinmei-Ryuu must be short on people," Setsuna said frowning.

"You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well I'll leave things to you Tsukuyomi-chan," the monkey lady said smirking.

"Shall we begin?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Please go easy on me." She went to attack Setsuna but Naruto intercepted her. "Ara?"

"Setsuna-chan, go get Konoka-chan I'll handle her," Naruto said glaring at the blonde. Naruto pushed her off and went for and over head slice. She blocked the attack with her dagger and tried to stab Naruto with the sword. Naruto parried it to the side, retracted the kunai that was being blocked and aimed a slice at Tsukuyomi's face. She ducked and went for a low cut, to which Naruto had stepped on the sword and kicked her in the face. Tsukuyomi's head flew back, then Naruto punched her in the stomach making her move away.

"That hurt, Onii-san. Do you know the Shinmei-Ryuu too?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't," Naruto said still glaring. "If we were on the same side I'd tell you."

"That's fine, but you'll never get me with such small things like that." With a burst of speed Naruto appeared in front of her and tried to decapitate her with his left kunai. She blocked it with her sword, but was surprised to see it come short. To add to her surprise she felt as if a blade had connected to hers but nothing was there. "Ara? Are you using magic Onii-san?"

"I don't know am I?" Naruto went to stab her with his second kunai, and she blocked it too. He focused more fuuton chakra into the knife and extended it. Tsukuyomi felt a small prick at her chest and jumped away. She looked down and saw a small cut on it. "_Kaze no Yaiba-_ Augment version," she heard the blond say while holding up his knife. Tsukuyomi saw a blade attached to it with a mini tornadoes swirling about.

"That's a pretty cool trick Onii-san," Tsukuyomi said smirking. "Let's keep playing." She then went on the offensive again and kept doing multiple stabs at Naruto, which he had to parry out the way. "Zanganken!" Tsukuyomi brought her sword into an upward cut breaking the tiles. Naruto had to jump away to avoid being hit. To counter attack he held his kunais in an odd fashion. "Shin Raikoken-Kiri (True Lightning Sword-Mist)" Both knives were highly conducted with lightning and he went to attack with a cutting motion to her head. Tsukuyomi's eyes widened and went to block the attack, but it never came. The lightning blades passed through the swords and each other confusing her. She then was sent flying back with a kick to the torso. "What was that Onii-san?" Tsukuyomi asked spitting out some blood. "That was a really scary move you did."

"Once again I don't know," Naruto said. The went on and kept attacking each other. Naruto went for a slash to her arm and she went for a slash at his legs. They both blocked. They moved around the staircase as they kept fighting, their attacks causing collateral damage to the area. Naruto had to dodge a close cut to the chest by ducking under it but got kicked in the face sending him to the wall.

"That was for the earlier kick Onii-san," Tsukuyomi said giggling. She then charged forward again and brought her swords down, while Naruto was on his knees bringing his blades up causing them to go into a deadlock. "If we were on the same side and I didn't already like someone else, I'd ask you out Onii-san."

"I'm flattered," Naruto said to the girl while scowling. He struggled to keep her from overpowering him in the deadlock.

"Hohohoho… It seems like there is another person who can fight like her. Not using gigantic demon slaying swords like the rest of them," the monkey woman said. Setsuna went to attack the woman but she held Konoka in front of her making Setsuna disengage. She was about to run away when she heard Negi chanting again. The monkey lady turned around to see 11 arrows of winding heading her away. "Kuso I forgot about the brat." The lady once again used Konoka as a shield, making Negi redirect the attack.

"Let go of Konoka it's unfair to use her like that," Negi said. Setsuna tried to sneak up on her but the tiny monkeys grabbed her and pulled her down.

"I see what type of people you are," the monkey lady laughed. "When the slightest hint that the hostage will get hurt you stop the attack. I must say she came in more in handy than I thought."

"What are you going to do to her?" Asuna said struggling against the giant plush bear who was holding her up.

"Well, we'll use drugs and spells on her, making her into our obedient puppet, listening to our every command. It will be great," she chuckled.

"What did you say…" Asuna said getting mad. Negi was too. Naruto was practically let killing intent wash off of him and Setsuna was craving for the woman's blood.

"Well Konoka-ojou-sama's butt has gotten pale. Cute isn't it," the monkey lady smirked. "Well this is goodbye you little brats from me and her bottom too." She then slapped Konoka's rear end.

"What do you think you are doing to Konoka/-chan/-ojou-sama" Asuna, Naruto and Setsuna screamed. Asuna had banished the bear in a big swipe, Naruto had pushed passed Tsukuyomi and Setsuna destroyed the horde of monkeys holding her down.

"Frans Exclamatio" Negi chanted. He then pointed his wand at the woman blasting her, and Konoka's, yukata (summer clothing for night I think) off. When she landed the four of them were staring her down.

"Why are these brats so strong," she said frowning. "Tsukuyomi were leaving." She summoned another giant monkey, which grabbed both of them and jumped off into the night.

"That damned woman got away," Asuna said.

"The woman said that they were going to drug and use spells on Konoka," Negi said. "Is she okay?"

"Konoka-ojou-sama! Ojou-sama are you alright?" Setsuna asked taking Konoka's head into her lap. Negi put his coat on her to cover her up.

"Huh Se-chan?" Konoka said dreamily. "Se-chan I had a dream that I was kidnapped by a giant monkey… but Se-chan, Asuna-chan, Negi-kun and Naruto-kun came to save me…"

"Thank goodness… it's all over now Konoka-ojou-sama…" Setsuna said happily.

Konoka sniffled and smiled. "I'm happy, Se-chan doesn't hate me after all."

"Eh… well I wanted to speak to Konoka-chan as well…" she blushed then walked moved away from Konoka. "I'm just happy to protect Konoka-ojou-sama." she bowed then ran away shouting that she was sorry.

"Well I guess it's not easy for her to get along so well with Konoka so fast," Asuna said.

Naruto shook his head and laughed. "I guess so. I'm going with her, to make sure she gets back safely. Negi kept them safe ne?" Naruto said before he went chasing after the blushing swordswoman. When he caught up to her he heard Asuna call out to her.

"We'll go take a look around Nara tomorrow okay! It's a promise." Naruto smiled at her at Asuna happy that she is trying to help out two childhood friends.

The two were sitting in the train on the way back to their station in peaceful silence. Naruto was sitting next to her his arms spread out on the chair while he looked out the window. Setsuna was looking down at the sword in her lap. They just let the sounds of the train moving along fill the space. "Excuse me Naruto-sensei…" Setsuna broke the silence.

"Yeah Setsuna-chan?" Naruto replied turning to her. She was still looking at the sword.

"I want to thank you for your help… we may or may not have been able to save Konoka-ojou-sama with out you," she said still looking down.

"Don't mention it," Naruto said going back to look at the scenery. "Konoka-chan is a mutual friend of ours, and I wanted to save her. That fate is too cruel for anyone in my opinion, being used as a weapon without any free will. It's almost as bad as what happened to Gaara," Naruto whispered the last part so Setsuna didn't hear. The train came to a stop and the two of them walked out heading towards the hotel.

"I've been meaning to ask sensei, but what is the sword style you use? It's similar to my own, but it's very different."

Naruto put his hand on his chin and thought about it. "Well you can say it's a long forgotten version of it. It's called Shinmei-Ryuu Arashi-Shuuseihan (God's cry style, storm version). It's meant to be unpredictable like a storm itself." Naruto kept walking but a flyer caught his eye. He went to it and read it. His left eye had suddenly gained a twitch.

"Is there something wrong Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked

"Nothing," Naruto grumbled as he walked away from the flyer. "Let's just get back, I'm really sleepy." Naruto yawned as he walked away. Setsuna raised an eyebrow and checked the flyer. She looked at it and shrugged not getting why it had caught her sensei's attention and walked away.

On the flyer it said in big bold letters:

**AUTHOR OF THE UP AND COMING NEW SERIES ICHA ICHA IS SAID TO BE IN KYOTO FOR A WEEK. PLEASE HELP US LOOK FOR HIM. YOURS TRULY THE ICHA ICHA FAN BASE.**

**-NMAC-**

Naruto's sword style: Shinmei-Ryuu Arashi-Shuuseihan God's cry style, storm version

The sword style is basically a copy of the original style in which Setsuna and Tsukuyomi practice the Shinmei-Ryuu. His style is different for his attacks became more widely diverse depending on what word he adds to the end of each move.

Additional word- meaning

Ame (Rain)- makes multiples of the attack. Each division is weaker proportional to the number the original was separated.

Shippu (Gale)- makes melee attacks into ranged attacks. Becomes weaker as ranged attacks depending on how far it has to go

Rai (Lightning)- puts in more Ki or chakra into the attack

Kiri (Mist)- makes the attack into a feint, or makes it purely into an illusionary attack.

Combined forms cab be used. Currently Naruto is trying to make an ultimate form for the attack.

**-NMAC-**

AN: well there you go folks. Remember to read and review. Don't forget to send me some songs if you want either through review or pm which ever you prefer. Also tell me what you think of the fight scene. Too short, bad, okay good. I want to know so I know how to fix it up later.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** **A Confession, An Ally and A Troublesome Game! See ya folks!**


	8. A Confession, An Ally, and A Game pt 1

AN: Only author's note I got is to **lightningblade49**. If you actually read Naruto wanted to test out his sword style its not cause he was weak. Also if you read Negima Tsukuyomi is one really strong chick at sword fighting. Also I would like to thank **daniel 29 **for pointing out some mistakes and **Rubius** for the song I will use in this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: seriously people? Me own manga? Not even possible.**

It was the morning after the attempted kidnapping of Konoka, and the students were going to for breakfast. One girl however was still in her room. Nodoka was on her knees looking at a Negi shaped bobble head. "Negi-sensei, I-if it's ok with you…w-we have free activity time today, so would you like to gi-, to ga-, to gh-. Um- would you like to come with us? Would you?" Nodoka stuttered. She was practicing to ask Negi to go with them to the park.

"Hey Nodoka it's breakfast time~" Haruna said at the door with a sing song voice.

"Everyone is going to the gathering hall on the first floor," Yue informed her.

"A-Alright," Nodoka agreed putting her hair up in a ponytail.

**-NMAC-**

The hall was full of the Mahora students from all four classes. They were eating and chatting up with their friends about the first day of the trip. Sadly for a majority of class 3-A they were had a hangover, which they don't even know they have or knew how they got it.

Looking at group 5's table we see all the occupants there including Negi. "Negi-kun, you look a bit sleepy!" Konoka said. "Thanks for last night by the way. I don't really understand what had happened, but I know you, Naruto-kun, Asuna and Se-chan helped me out."

"Well I was just following Setsuna-san and Naruto-nii," Negi answered sheepishly.

"Ah Se-chan," Konoka smiled at the swordswoman. Setsuna slowly got up with her tray of food and went started walking away. "Ah! Why are you leaving? Don't be embarrassed, come eat with us. Don't run away!" Konoka seemingly shouted as Setsuna actually ran away.

"I'm not running away!" the swordswoman shouted.

"What was that all about," Ako wondered. "That was the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san acting like that."

"I wonder if something happened last night?" Makie asked aloud.

"They were having fun and not tell us!" Yuna exclaimed.

"That's it we are not sleeping tonight!" Sakurako spoke out for all the girls of 3-A.

After breakfast Negi met up with Asuna in the hall. "Thank Kami we managed to get Konoka back from that monkey lady yesterday without any hitches. It also looks like Konoka and Sakurazaki-san are getting along better," Asuna said.

"Yes! But that lady may come back later to try and get her again," Negi frowned. "So we really have to be careful on what we do." _'Also our groups will be split up during our trip to Nara park. As a teacher what should I do?'_ Negi thought. _'I couldn't give the letter yesterday because we were busy, and we will be in Nara today. So how should I do this?'_ His musing were severely interrupted as a Makie hugged/tackled him.

"Negi-kun come along with our group today!" Makie shouted.

"Just a moment, Negi-sensei is coming along with group 3," Ayaka interjected getting in the way of Makie. The two started arguing again to see who will claim Negi.

"Negi-sensei! I-if it's okay with you, we have free activity time today, would you like to come with us?" Nodoka asked mustering up all her courage to do so. Everyone was so surprised by her that all movement stopped.

"Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked. _'Well group 5 is more likely to get attacked by the monkey lady. And Konoka-san is in it as well as Asuna-san and Setsuna-san. So…'_ "I would love to go with you and group 5 today, Miyazaki-san," Negi replied accepting her request.

Later on the bus ride to Nara Park, Negi noticed something wrong with Asuna. "Asuna is there a problem?"

"Yeah," Asuna said. "I have this feeling we forgot something very important."

**-NMAC-**

"Note to self, murder Negi when I see him," Naruto grumbled as he left the now empty gathering hall. "I told him last night to wake me up, but noo he just had to forget." Naruto went to the front desk and asked the personnel there if there will be a bus to Nara Park coming around the hotel anytime soon. The woman replied that one will come within the next fifteen minutes. So during that time Naruto had decided to reread his favorite book, The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja. As he opened the book he was stopped when he heard the news report on the TV.

"**Now on to other news, the author of the widely spread out adult book known as Icha Icha has been a mystery to all the fans of the book. People wonder if it is just some perverted old man peeping at young women in bath houses, or a young man with a very dirty mind. What we have gather from the book itself is that it is indeed a young man. But he is not publishing it for what most people think. He is republishing it to honor his godfather who originally wrote it and has passed away,"** the anchor woman relayed to the people watching in their homes. _'Okay I know I put that in the book but I don't see why it is on the TV.'_ Naruto thought **"Now thanks to a very dedicated fan, who will go by the initials AC, we have photo identification of what he looks like. Here he is the author of the series Naruto Namikaze."** A headshot of Naruto was shown on the screen, he was in his suit from he could tell.

"Kuso," Naruto cursed under his breath. He looked at the person at the front desk looking at him with surprise in her eyes. "Um, is there something wrong?" he asked the lady. The employee blushed and walked over to him with her hands behind her back.

"Can I have your autograph?" she held out her book and a marker. Naruto nodded and signed the book, happy she wasn't as crazy as the guy from the book store. When he gave it back she was still looking at him blushing. "Can I have you sign something else?" she asked sweetly.

"Um sure?"

"Can you sign my bra?" she asked starting to unbutton her uniform. Naruto was sweating a waterfall right now. This woman who was about 26 was asking him to sign her bra… she must be crazy. He was currently looking for a way out when the bus came.

"Wow is that bus to Nara Park? Got to go!" Naruto promptly excuse himself as he jumped over the chair and out the door. The employee was shouting at him to get back but he was already on the bus. Naruto paid his fare, sat down and sighed in relief. "That would have been very bad situation right there." He looked at the other occupants of the bus and saw all of them were looking at him. When they noticed him looking at them, the girls started to whisper amongst one another blushing, while the men were giving him appreciative glances. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the scene but paid no mind, until that is he saw a TV screen on the bus showing the occupants who he was. "Oh shi-" the ninja/teacher never got to finish the sentence as he was mobbed by the entire bus save the driver.

**-NMAC- (with the students)**

"Wow there are a lot of deer here!" Negi said happily. He ran up to one and started to pet it. "This is so cool! Look at me Asuna-san! Ackkk!" Negi was bit by one of the deer.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Negi."

Nodoka was happily/lovingly watching her teacher and his actions.

"Well done Nodoka!" her two librarian friends said as they kicked her from behind. Yue was still drinking her juice, and Haruna was well Haruna. "I was changed in my opinion of you! I didn't think you had it in you," Haruna stated.

Yue nodded. "I was moved."

"Ehehehe thank you. It is really nice to wonder around Nara with Negi-sensei. I no longer have any regrets this year," Nodoka said.

"Baka!" Haruna shouted. "How can you be satisfied with this. This is your time to make your move! You have to confess to him Nodoka. Right here, right now! You have to tell him how you feel!"

"B-but I can't. I-It's impossible."

"It's not impossible. School trips are meant to be exciting for both boys and girls! Some stats from Mahora indicated that most confessions on school trips have greater than an 87% chance of success."

"E-eighty-seven?"

"That's right. And if you manage to become a couple today, you can go on a real date with him tomorrow on our free activity day without any interruptions!"

'_A r-real date with N-Negi-sensei!'_ her heart was beating erratically in her chest. "B-but it's s-so sudden. I m-mean I'm so n-n-nervous about this."

"What are you saying! You've come this far, with your new attitude you can do it!" Haruna encouraged her friend.

"Fight on Nodoka," Yue said pumping her fist into the air.

"Alright Yue, let's get Nodoka and Negi-sensei alone."

"Roger."

"W-wait you guys, it t-too soon!" Nodoka shouted after her friends who ran towards Negi.

"Looks like the monkey lady is not attacking today," Negi commented as he walked around the park with Asuna and Setsuna.

"I think we'll be okay today," Setsuna replied. "But just in case I sent shikigami to watch over the other groups to make sure nothing occurs. If something does happen I'll know. I'll do all I can to protect Konoka-ojou-sama from the shadows. You two can enjoy your time on the trip."

"From the shadows? You know you can protect her at her side right?" Asuna said.

"N-no. Someone like me cannot be so carefree alongside ojou-sama…"

"What not this again! You shouldn't be embarrassed about being friends with Konoka, right Negi?" Negi nodded. "I bet the fishcake would agree too."

"Where is Naruto-sensei? Now that I think about it he wasn't at breakfast," Setsuna wondered.

"Oh no! That's what I forgot," Negi said sweating bullets. "He is going to punish me for not waking him up…" Negi paced around worriedly.

"Eh? What's wrong Negi?" Asuna asked.

"When we arrived last night, Naruto-nii knocked on my door specifically told me to wake him up because he was really tired after what happened last night. I forgot all about it this morning. What do I do Asuna-san!" Negi shouted frantically.

"I can't be that bad can it?" Setsuna asked. Asuna shrugged. She had never seen Naruto angry before so she couldn't tell.

Their conversation ended when the rest of their group appeared. "Asuna! Let's go look at the Buddha statue together!" Haruna said already pushing the orange haired girl away from Negi.

"Se-chan! I bought some dangos. Want to eat them together?" Konoka came asking her old friend. In response Setsuna ran away again making excuses on not to actually stay with Konoka.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Negi asked confused. Just then Nodoka arrived panting. "Oh Miyazaki-san. It seems as everyone has run off somewhere. Do you want to walk around by ourselves?"

"Um…Gladly," she replied. They walked over to the Buddhist temple. "Wow this temple is huge."

"Wah! You're right," Negi said. Spying on the two were Haruna and Yue. They were watching to make sure their friend actually did what she said she would.

'_Alright it's time, I've got to confess. I've got to confess.' _Nodoka thought. "Negi-sensei!"

"Yes?"

"I, I…I love," Nodoka stuttered. "I love Buddha statues!"

"That's a very artful interest you have. Just like Yue," Negi said as he stared at the giant Buddha in front of them.

"_What the hell was that!'_ Yue and Haruna thought.

"Negi sensei, I um, l-lucky!" Nodoka once again attempted to confess but failed. Oddly enough a charms stand, which gave out lucky charms, was in front of them.

"You want to get a fortune too huh?"

"No that's, that's not what I meant," Nodoka said crying anime tears.

"Ah it says daikyou" **(AN so I got that from the manga, it supposedly the worse luck you can get) **Negi said also crying anime tears. _'Its no good I can't say it,'_ Nodoka thought twiddling her fingers. "Ah Miyazaki-san. There is a giant hole here like the one on the Buddha's nose. It is said that if you pass through it you get smarter and your wishes will come true."

"Really!" Nodoka asked perking up instantly. _'Maybe if I go through it I will be able to say it to him,'_ Nodoka thought. She went into the hole and nearly made it out but… "Negi-sensei my bottom got stuck!"

"Are you alright? Here let me help you out," Negi said pulling on her arms. He kept tugging but nothing seemed to happen. Finally with a forceful tug he pulled her out but landed in an awkward situation. She landed on top of him giving him a full view of her panties. "A-Again!"

"Hyaah!" Nodoka screamed. _'I couldn't say it and now I did something very inappropriate. *sniff* I'm no good after all.'_ "I'm sorry Negi-sensei!" she apologized and ran out of the temple.

**-NMAC-**

"Sheesh I don't see why you keep on running from Konoka," Asuna complained to Setsuna.

"I left her with the capable hands of my shikigami, so ojou-sama will be safe," Setsuna answered.

"That's not what I meant! Why don't you got talk to her?"

"That's because…because if I stay near her she'll find out about magic…someone of my status shouldn't be so close…"

"What are you mumbling about?" the two stopped talking when they heard a rustle. Turning around they found a crying Nodoka.

"Asuna-san…Sakurazaki-san? *sniff*"

"You are Miyazaki-san?" Setsuna asked unsure.

"Eh! Honya-chan what happened?" About five minutes later the three girls were sitting out in front of a small store. "EEEEEHHH! You confessed to Negi!"

"Y-yes, I mean no…well I was going to. But I was so clumsy and messed up *sniff, hiccup* I'm sorry but I haven't spoken to Sakurazaki-san before but here I am blubbering out everything," the girl tried to stifle a sniffle.

"It's okay. But no matter how much I look at him, Negi-sensei is still a child. Are you not infatuated like some of the other girls with Naruto-sensei?" Asuna frowned at the question.

"It's not like that. I like Naruto-sensei like a teacher and I don't know him too well, but Negi-sensei is different. Negi is cute like a child sometimes, but on other times he has this adult like expression that makes him seem more reliable and dependable. It makes me wonder sometimes if he is actually older than he looks," Nodoka said. Asuna nodded, looking back at all her experiences with the boy she had to agree with the girls description. Setsuna also agreed. "I think it's because he has something we don't. Negi-sensei is aiming for something and is always looking ahead. I am just satisfied with looking at him from a far. That's all the courage I have. But today I thought I'd tell him how I felt…"

"Really how'd that go?" Asuna asked.

"Ehehehe," Nodoka said blushing embarrassed at the memory. "I want to thank you Asuna-san, Sakurazaki-san. I thought you were a scary person at first but you aren't are you?"

"Eh?" Setsuna replied confused.

"I feel relieved now. I'm going off," Nodoka said. She bowed to them and ran off.

"Hey where is she off too?" Asuna asked. Setsuna shrugged.

"I think we should follow her," Chamo claimed as he perched himself on Asuna's shoulder.

"Miyazaki-san! Nodoka-san! This is strange I wonder where she went," Negi said holding onto Nodoka's bag as he was searching for her. "This trip is really turning out to be troublesome. First there is that letter, then the monkey lady and Konoka-san…"

"Negi-sensei!" Negi turned around and saw an out of breath Nodoka.

"Ah! Miyazaki-san thank goodness. Where did you go?"

"Negi-sensei the truth is I love…" Asuna, Setsuna and Chamo were in the bushes spying on them. _'Is she going to confess?_' the three thought. "I love grated radishes!" the three face faulted at the sentence.

"Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked confused.

'_Go for it! She is really serious about doing this. I would have not expected less from the girl I picked for him as his partner!' _Chamo whispered.

'_But he's only ten years old! A confession might be too much…' _Asuna whispered to the ermine.

'_Bull. Age has nothing to do with love.'_

'_Quiet both of you. She's going to say something,' _Setsuna hushed the other two.

Nodoka took a deep breath to stead herself. "Negi-sensei. I have liked you since the day we met. I-I love you Negi-sensei!" Negi's eyes widened, as well as the three onlookers. "I know this may be a lot to take in, seeing as we are student and teacher after all. But I wanted you to know how I felt. Please excuse me, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka confessed then ran off.

Negi's mind was on the fritz as she left. All the troubles he was having with the Kansai Magic Association and the monkey lady was a lot to take in for him. Now add this to it, his mind did what it could do it help him. It shut down. Negi fell to the floor unconscious. "Negi!" Asuna shouted and ran up to the kid. Setsuna too went over and check on the boy, commenting on Nodoka's bravery.

"What the heck happened to him?" a familiar male voice asked. The three (Chamo included) turned around to see Naruto. He was wearing black jeans with a studded orange belt, a white short sleeve button up shirt, a black vest and tie. On his feet were sneakers. Slung across his back was his guitar case. His head was covered by a black cap and the hood of his vest, while orange tinted sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Hige-sama!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Fishcake, where were you?" Asuna asked.

"Um…" Naruto thought of an excuse to say what has happened to him.

**-Flashback -**

Naruto managed to step out of the bus after the whole bus ride to the park. Missing from his suit was his tie jacket and unfortunately his pants. There were some lipstick marks on his face and on his chest. He was panting heavily and glared at the people within the bus. "Oi! Give me back my pants!" he shouted at the group. The bus just closed its doors and sped off. Naruto grumbled something incoherent and looked around. He was happy that no one was around to see him like this. He ran to a bathroom and unsealed some spare clothes from a seal on his shoulder. "I am so happy I came prepared after looking at that flyer last night." He walked out in his current attire. "Hopefully no one will attempt to do something out here in the open."

Naruto then walked off taking in the sites of the beautiful park. The scenery was breath taking and calming. He went into a couple of the shrines and noticed giant Buddha statues, which reminded him of the giant frog statues of Mt. Myoboku. "This place isn't half bad," Naruto said still walking along the park. He also took notice of all the deer roaming around. "Okay I must be crazy of something because those deer really makes this place feel like the forest that Shikamaru's family owns."

He kept wandering around aimlessly not really paying attention to where he was going, when he bumped into someone. Naruto quickly reacted and caught the person. "Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and…" the person, which was female from the voice, apologized. Naruto took a closer look at the person and noticed it was one of his students.

"Ako-chan?" Naruto asked looking down at the girl. When the girl looked up it, Naruto's guess was confirmed in that it was indeed Ako. He let go of her making sure she was okay and able to stand by herself.

"Um… sorry sir do I know you?" she questioned him.

"Ako-chan it's me, Naruto!" he replied pulling down his hood and sunglasses, revealing his blond hair under the cap and his cerulean blue eyes from behind the glasses.

"Eh? Naruto-sensei! Why are you dressed like that? And why did you bring your guitar? Free day isn't until tomorrow," Ako said.

"We should sit down for this this is a long story," Naruto sighed. They walked over to a bench and sat down under the shady canopy of the trees. Naruto placed his guitar case on the floor and took out the instrument. "You don't mind if I play while we talk right?"

"No not at all Naruto-sensei," Ako said. Mentally she was happy and nervous at the same time. _'I finally get to spend some time with Naruto-sensei.'_ she thought with a smile. Naruto was tuning his guitar strumming a string here and there. When he was satisfied with it he played a few notes and smiled.

"There we go, finally tuned the thing," Naruto said smiling. Naruto strummed the guitar and went into a calming melody that he just picked up. "So Ako-chan do you want to know the reason I'm here dressed like this?" he said looking at her still playing. Ako was caught up in the melody just nodded her head and continued to listen. "Have you gone to any book stores recently?"

"Yes. Why do you ask sensei?"

"Did you notice a rather long line off people buying a green book?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I have sensei. I asked the store clerk what it was, and he replied that it was a new book everyone seems to be in love in. When I asked if I could buy it, he asked if I was eighteen, to which I said no. He said I couldn't buy it because I was too young," Ako recounted her story to Naruto. "I don't see what it has to do with you? Unless you stole a copy. You didn't steal a copy did you Naruto-sensei?"

"What! Heavens no," Naruto said still playing. He looked at her, "I may be a minor, but I have a copy for myself."

"Eh! Naruto-sensei…that is I-inappropriate," Ako blushed. Her sensei had an adult book. "How did you get a copy in the first place?"

"That's easy, I had it before it came out. I am the new writer of it after all," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Naruto-sensei is a…pervert?" Ako whispered hoping he wouldn't hear her. Ako blushed at the thought of her sensei being a pervert. She could actually see in her mind Naruto peeping on girls during their baths. She also could imagine all the things Naruto could do to her and… Ako shook the images out of her mind.

"I am not a pervert Ako-chan," Naruto frowned stopping his playing. Ako blushed harder, since Naruto heard hear comment. "I'm just opening my godfather's work to the public as his dying wish. He said it was one of his greatest works in the world, that he could never get out. Too bad he isn't here to see it blooming," Naruto lied. True it was almost like a dying wish to Naruto, it was also true that he would never get to see it being sold in this world, but he did see it blooming. "That's the reason I'm dressed like this. Someone had managed to get my picture and sending it to the news company thus revealing who the writer of the book is. I was nearly molested inside the bus on the way here." Naruto shivered at the thought

"I am sorry to hear that your godfather died Naruto-sensei," Ako said sullenly, choosing to hear but ignore the statement about the whole bus fiasco. "I didn't mean to insult him or anything with the pervert comment."

"Bah, forget about it," Naruto said waving his hand dismissively. He then went back to playing another calming tune. "He actually would have been mad at you for calling him a pervert. I did that once, but he just laughed in my face and said 'I'm not a pervert, I'm a SUPER PERVERT'" Naruto mimicked in his best Jiraya voice. This caused Ako to laugh, which in turn made Naruto smile. "I actually accepted that he died. I was hit hard by it at first but I came to accept the fact that he is gone, but he still watches out for me from above, in his sick perverted ways." Naruto said with a small smile.

Ako thought Naruto looked more breath taking than the scenery around them at the moment. She looked at him as the sun's rays glistened through the tiny cracks of the leaves, letting small streams of light illuminate him. The small smile that grace his face added to her wonder. She felt more heat go to her cheeks as she stared at him, and her heart thumped in her chest.

"So Ako-chan you mind telling me where the rest of group 4 is?" Naruto asked. "I mean you were alone when we bumped into each other."

"I was separated from the group awhile back…" Ako said embarrassed.

"How'd that happen?"

"Well you see the girls went off to buy some food, and since I wasn't hungry yet I stayed behind. While I was sitting down a small wind blew away some of my money that was in my hand. So I chased after it. When I finally caught it, I was lost. I had wandered around for twenty minutes before bumping into you sensei."

"I see…" Naruto said thoughtfully. "Hey Ako you mind watching my stuff for a moment, I will be right back." Ako accepted the request. "Thanks Ako-chan." He placed the guitar on the floor and ran off in some random direction. Ako took this time to look at the papers inside of his case. They were all songs, with tabs for the guitar. She looked at the list he knew or was learning and was amazed that he knew some of the songs she knew too. She picked up the guitar and studied it. Ako didn't play the guitar, but she was pretty good with the bass guitar. Ignoring the bottom (Correct me if I'm wrong here) two strings, Ako played a song she knew on the bass. She was too wrapped into it that she didn't register Naruto's presence until he spoke. "You're really good Ako-chan."

Ako stopped playing, quickly put down the guitar and stood up. "I'm sorry Naruto-sensei, I didn't mean to use you guitar and, and" Ako blubbered out, but was stopped when she heard Naruto chuckling.

"It's ok Ako-chan," he reassured her. "Besides, if you didn't I may have missed hearing you play." Naruto sat down next to her and offered her something from his hand. On it was a plate of takoyaki (fried octopus balls). "Here I bought you some lunch, you must be hungry by now, it is noon."

"Naruto-sensei, I can't just accept food from you. I mean I'm your student and you should…" Ako said worriedly.

"Just take it, you must be hungry," Naruto encouraged her. He was eating his own plate of the food. "Besides it is a teacher's job to ensure that his student is ok, ne?"

"But…" her stomach growled, interrupting her. She blushed embarrassed, Naruto smiled at her and shook his head.

"See even your stomach agrees with me," Naruto said still holding the hot plate of takoyaki to her face. Ako took it sheepishly and began to eat. After the first one she finished the food rather quickly, just right after Naruto finished his. "Here's a water bottle." Naruto gave her a water bottle he had in his vest pocket.

"Hai sensei," Ako thanked him. She opened her water bottle as Naruto took out his own. As she was about to drink, a little boy bumped into her spilling all the water on the floor. Naruto looked at her after gulping some water down.

"Sowwy miss," the little boy said running away.

"Here," Naruto offered his bottle to her. "Take some from mine, Ako-chan."

Ako blush, "But…but," _'Isn't this an indirect kiss to you Naruto-sensei?'_

"Ako-chan, no more buts. Just take the water and drink some, you must be thirsty," Naruto instructed her. Ako blushed even more but took the bottle and sipping from it. As she finished the water, she noticed Naruto playing the guitar but was in thought. "Hey Ako-chan, I know how you can repay me back."

"How so Naruto-sensei?"

"Sing with me," was his reply still playing the melody.

"S-sing with you sensei?" Ako stuttered.

"Yeah, Ako-chan sing with me."

"But sensei, I'm not that good. I mean I'm not even that special…" Ako complained. She would have continued but Naruto placed a finger to her lips. She felt more heat go to her cheeks.

"It's all I ask from you Ako-chan. Just sing one song with me please?" Naruto pleaded with her, giving her his foxy smile. Ako couldn't handle it and her will faltered.

"Just one song?" she asked uncertainly.

"Just one song," Naruto repeated. "Just choose a song from the list in the case." Ako took the paper and looked through the songs. Sadly she knew the songs and how to play it on her bass, but she didn't know the lyrics by heart. When she came to one she did know she became red as a tomato.

"Um, Naruto-sensei this is the only song I actually know the lyrics too," she said pointing to a song. Naruto looked at the title and blushed too. He never really knew why he learned that song.

"It's fine. It is just the two of us right?" Ako nodded slowly. Naruto smiled and started to play the song on his guitar. Ako closed her eyes just so she could not see Naruto if he became mad at her.

**(I Never Thought by Trish Thuy Trang and Asia 4 [not owned by me either])**

Naruto:

Just an ordinary day

Started out the same old way

But when I looked into your eyes

Right then I knew

I found the one

Ako:

When I saw you smile at me

I felt the quivering through my knees

All along I knew someday

I'd give my heart to someone just like you

Naruto:

Baby, everyday has always been the same thing

Till you came along

Naruto & Ako:

Now it's amazing

What a pleasant change

A thousand words I still can't explain

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this

I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss

I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you

Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

(Musical break)

Ako & Naruto:

Baby, everyday has always been the same thing

Till you came along

Now it's amazing

What a pleasant change

A thousand words I still can't explain

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this

I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss

I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you

Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

Here I am still around and wondering

How did I make it without you

Like a fairy tale that has just came true

I'm so in love with you

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this

I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss

I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you

Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

Naruto finished strumming the song, and looked at Ako. She still had her eyes closed. "It was bad wasn't it Naruto-sensei?" Ako whispered disappointedly, still having her eyes closed.

"Well I could be the judge of that, but why don't we let our crowd tell us what they think," Naruto replied. Ako's eyes snapped open and she saw a large crowed was indeed watching them. "So guy's what do you think?" The crowd burst into applause, all of them clapping. "I think that means we were good." Naruto smirked. Ako on the other hand looked away, not used to too much attention. "Hey people, I would like to show my thanks to this beautiful young woman right here," Naruto announced to the crowd while motioning to Ako. "What should I give her?"

"Give her some money!" a girl from the crowd shouted.

"Serenade her!" came another voice.

"Kiss her!" the little boy who spilled her water shouted from the crowd. The crowd roared with agreement. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Ako's head snapped back so fast, that it was surprising she didn't get whiplash. Her eyes stared in shock at what the crowd was saying. She looked to her sensei and saw him in a thinking pose. He then turned to her. "What do you say Ako-chan, should I kiss you?" The crowd was silenced at the question, and they looked at the girl with anxiety. Ako opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. In her head was an internal battle. One part of her was shouting at her to let him do it. While the other more quiet voice was saying that it was wrong, he was a teacher and she was a student. She looked down on her feet trying to decide which to listen to. Naruto tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Hey Ako-chan if you don't want to I won't okay. But if you do, no one must ever find out or I'm fired okay."

This made Ako despair even more. She wanted to kiss him, yet she didn't want him fired. After several more moments she made up her mind. "I-I would l-like that kiss p-please," she mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worried for his student. Ako didn't trust her voice, for it may have betrayed her, nodded. She then heard Naruto sigh. She felt Naruto caress her cheek, and made his way down to her chin. He cupped her chin and made her look at him. Ako saw a look of worry on his face as if wondering if that was what she really wanted. He then inched his face closer to hers, and had his lips hover above hers for a second giving her one last chance to stop this. When that second was over he placed his lips on hers.

Ako slowly closed her eyes melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, as he kissed her a little harder. The world seem to drown out as the kiss continued, she didn't hear the wolf whistles and cat calls. The flashes of light from the various cameras around were just dim lights in the distance. When he moved away and let go of her, she pouted already missing the feeling. He whispered into her ear. "Remember Ako-chan no one is to hear about this okay?" Ako nodded. The two were greeted by a man with two Polaroid pictures in his hands. Naruto took one while the other was given to Ako. It was a picture of them kissing. "I think I'll keep it," Naruto said pocketing the picture.

"I will too…" Ako said blushing.

"Ako! Where are you! Ako!" they heard Yuna's voices in the distance.

"Ah it seems like the other are looking for you, Ako-chan," Naruto commented. Naruto turned around and saw Negi walk by looking for Nodoka. "I guess it's time for me to go too. I need to talk to Negi about something." Naruto put away his guitar and slung the instrument over his shoulder. "Remember, no one is to find out about who kissed you if they are from school, okay?" Naruto said to her before he walked away.

When he was a good distance away Yuna, Makie, Mana and Akira finally managed to get through the crowd and to Ako. "Ako we've been looking all over for you. Where were you?" Akira asked her friend.

"I was with…" Ako mumbled the last part of the sentence

"What was that?" Yuna asked.

"I was with a boy…" Ako said flustered.

"**EH!"** The rest of the group save Mana shouted.

**-Flashback end-**

"It's a very long story…" Naruto sighed while a tint of red adorned his cheeks. Chamo noticed it and smirked. "Hey can you look around for other people, I need to go through a change of clothes."

"Out in the open!" Asuna shouted getting a blush on her cheeks. Setsuna was the same.

"Hmm… Oh. NO! I'm just going to use a technique I know that puts an illusion on me to make it look like I have other clothes." Naruto took off his guitar, and unrolled a scroll. Placing the scroll on the floor, he put the guitar over the center that had the kanji for storage over it. Making the ram seal he focused chakra into the scroll, and with a poof of smoke the guitar was gone. He rolled the scroll up and placed it into his pocket. Making the ram seal again, Naruto focused chakra around his body. Another poof of smoke covered Naruto, and when it cleared it revealed him in his suit, but had on an orange shirt instead of blue. Naruto looked at the girls who had their mouths open. "What?"

"How did you do that Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked.

"I never told you what I was huh?" Naruto said to himself. "Okay, I'm a ninja like Kaede. My techniques are different than hers though because you can call me an _'old school ninja'_. The thing you just saw was similar to Japanese magic, but we called it fuuinjutsu. I can do a lot of stuff with seals, like the ones in the Kansai Magic Association can do a lot with charms," Naruto explained. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked at Negi again. "Now care to tell me what happened?"

**-NMAC-**

AN: So like I said in chapter 6 I will be splitting up each day into two parts. The kissing game will be in the next chapter. So let's see how that turns out yeah? Also I made Naruto kiss Ako! How the hell did that happen in my mind? Oh well see you next time.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A Confession, An Ally, and A Troublesome Game Part 2**


	9. A Confession, An Ally, and A Game pt 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews my readers. I really didn't expect the Ako scene to go that well, hell I made it up on the spot while reading the manga. I still need songs, or I'm just going to go through my iTunes and my friends'. Other than that onto the story! Oh and to **inuboy86 **I have thought on your request and will say no to chizuru in the harem. The whole Mana thing is still floating in my mind though.

**DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue me. I don't own any either Naruto or Negima!**

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked Asuna. It was the afternoon already, they were back in the hotel and Negi was still out of it. "I mean even I wasn't like that when someone first confessed to me."

"How'd you handle it, Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked curiously. Asuna also perked up at the question.

"Well you could can't really classify it as a regular confession. Sure I went all wide-eyed like him but not to the extent of blacking out. But then again we were in a life or death situation," Naruto said remembering the time Hinata confessed to him during Pein's invasion. "Okay so the girl confessed to me, nearly got killed and I went berserk to protect her, good enough?"

'_Naruto went berserk to protect a girl?'_ The two thought. The conversation stopped when Negi started to walk around and do frantically moved. "What am I going to do! And I still have the letter too!" the red haired boy shouted.

"What's wrong Negi-sensei?" Ayaka went and asked Negi.

"Did something happen at Nara Park this afternoon, Negi-kun?" Makie queried.

"N-nothing h-happened! N-no one c-confessed to me!" Negi stuttered. Realizing what he had said Negi covered his mouth.

"**WHAT!"** was the general consensus of the 3-A girls.

"He's going to get eaten up…" Naruto said. "Though I wouldn't mind. It'd help me with my research." Naruto smirked at the thought. Jiraya had rubbed off on him a little too much, he actually felt like doing research now. He looked up to see Negi running away spouting something about talking to Shizuna. "That kid is going to be a good source of research. Hahaha, I think I'm going to practice my guitar again " Naruto laughed as he walked away.

Setsuna and Asuna looked at each other, "Research?"

"Ayaka! Negi ran so fast we lost sight of him," Yuna said 'Negi is so secretive it's almost like Ako not talking about her date with some boy." When Ako heard her name she ran out of the room too. She also smiled at the fact that they considered her time with Naruto a date, at least they don't know it was him.

"There is someone in 3-A who can find out about this. Bad things like this cannot continue. This is a job for _her,_" Ayaka said.

"What there was obscene misconduct between a teacher and a student?" Kazumi Asakura exclaimed.

"That's right Asakura! It's terrible," Yuna said.

"That'd be a really big scoop. Well if it does turn out to be true that is," Kazumi said smiling. "As the official camerawoman of 3-A and part of the Mahora Academy News Club's breaking news division. You can leave it to me! All we need to do is investigate some one. So tell me who is the suspect. Is it Nitta? Seruhiko? Naruto?"

"Actually…" Ayaka explained the facts that were actually known to the girls in the room.

"So all in all someone confessed to Negi-sensei…There is nothing obscene with that at all!" Kazumi shouted.

"What do you mean. it's beyond more than about reasonable."

"At any rate we need to find who did that to Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said.

"If it's not a scoop, I'm not interested… But it may lead to something rather large scoop. Doing regular news articles that regular people want to read are part of the reporters job I guess." _"Hmm…a confession huh? Well there can only be one person who could have don't it.' _Kazumi walked around the halls until she came to the right room. She knocked on the door, "Hey I'm coming in! Honya-chan are you in there?" She opened the door and only saw Nodoka by herself sipping juice. "Ah good you're alone."

"What is it that you need Asakura-san?" Nodoka asked politely.

"Well…" she walked over to her classmate with a tape recorder. "Is it true that you slept with Negi-sensei?" Nodoka did a spit take to Kazumi's face.

"Wha-what? I didn't do anything like that!"

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding. So you confessed to Negi-sensei today at the park didn't you? How'd it go?" Asakura asked wiping away the tears in her eyes from laughing.

"H-how d-did it go?" Nodoka repeated. "I was a-able to tell h-him my feelings. I didn't expect a response in the first place."

"Eh? So you don't care what Negi-sensei thinks of you?" Kazumi inquired.

"No…I'm just afraid…to here his response…"

"Ah aren't you so cute, Honya-chan! You're not in elementary school anymore. It doesn't matter anymore." Kazumi then left the room.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. It might cause trouble for sensei…"

"Ok ok…" She went away from the girl and traveled the halls. "Well I got my info and I can't get a story out of it. This will make a problem for Negi-sensei. I'm going to have to destroy this tape," Kazumi sighed. "It sure is peaceful. I need a scoop so that it can get their blood boiling. Maybe I should look up on what Yuna said about the date Ako went on…" as she walked down the stairs she saw Negi. _'Maybe I should interview the boy to get his side of things.'_

Negi wandered around aimlessly and went outside. When he got to the top of the stairs and onto the street, he saw a cat about to get ran over by a truck, so he ran towards the cat to save it. When the truck was right in front of him, Negi used some of his wind magic to flip the truck over and save the cat. "Ah driver-san are you alright?" Negi asked the driver as the truck came down. When he saw the driver was just dizzy he petted the cat and let it go free.

"That's my aniki, even when he is out of it he can't but help others," Chamo said. "But next time try to lay off the flashy magic.

"I'll be careful next time. Let's go," Negi got on his staff and flew away with Chamo.

While all this happened a wide-eyed Kazumi was watching them fly away. She put her back against the wall and slumped down._ 'What was that! And did that ermine just speak?'_ Kazumi got off from the wall and watched the boy fly away. _'And is he flying! T-this t-this is my ultra super scoop of the century!'_ Kazumi was about to leave but she saw a figure on a lamp post across the street. She thought the figure looked like …_ 'Is that Naruto-sensei?'_ she rubbed her eyes and looked at the lamp post again. She saw nothing at the lamp post. _'Must be my imagination. With all this Negi business I might just be seeing things.' _She entered the hotel again to scheme up away to get to find out what Negi was.

Once she was inside Naruto dropped his camouflage sheet, and came out of the wall. Naruto had decided to talk to Negi about the confession, but noticed that Kazumi was following the boy. When Naruto was going to ask her what she was doing he saw Negi do his magic on the truck. '_For a genius he isn't so bright. He should have just moved the cat, not flip a freaking truck into the air.'_ When Negi flew away Naruto frowned. Another student had just found out about Negi and his magic. It was at this time he saw one of his clones on patrol watching from a lamp post. Naruto saw Kazumi had noticed it. During the time she rubbed her eyes, he had dispelled the clone, and put up his disguise. "Tch… Negi is going to be the death of me… Let's see what the little reporter-chan is going to do."

**-NMAC-**

Negi and Naruto were sitting in the bath together. Naruto had not told Negi about Kazumi knowing about him being a mage. "You shouldn't look so pitiful Negi," he told the 10 year old.

"Yeah aniki! If you let your guard down, there is a chance the girls would come in," Chamo said. _'Not that I would mind._' Naruto and Chamo thought at the same time.

"Don't worry it is 'sensei-time'. No girls would be coming in," Negi spoke. "But I've got a lot on my plate now."

"Someone is coming inside hige-sama, aniki."

"Ara? Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei how are you two?" Shizuna greeted the two. Shizuna blushed at looking at the nearly naked Naruto. This caused the boy to quirk his eyebrow, widen his eyes, then smirk.

"Shizuna-sensei!" Negi shouted

"You guys did great today. Negi do you want me to wash your back?" Shizuna asked.

"Shizuna-chan you can wash his back later," Naruto said getting up from the bath after covering himself with a towel. "Why don't you greet me like you usually do Shizuna-chan." He smirked at the woman. Shizuna started to sweat. _'Shizuna-sensei and Naruto-nii have a special greeting towards each other?'_ Negi thought. He then saw Naruto tilt his head and wink quickly at him. "So how about it?"

"Uh I think I'd rather wash Negi-sensei's back first," she said slightly dodging the teen. She had already started washing his back. _'So reporter-chan that's your game huh?'_

"Negi-sensei I know about your secret," she whispered. "I know you're a mage."

"Eh! Did you hear that from the principle!" Negi asked.

"Well I wouldn't know about that. Though I have a request. Can I see your powers?"

"I can't do that. I'd be-MMF" Negi was put into her breasts. "Shizuna" heard Naruto scoff and mumble "He really is a lucky bastard."

When Negi got free from her breasts he blushed. "I know it's rude to ask, but did your breasts get smaller Shizuna-sensei?" Negi asked.

"W-What? I'm the fourth largest in the class you know!" 'Shizuna' shouted. "I even let you touch them and Naruto-sensei look at them!" She blushed harder when she saw Naruto smirking at her.

"Fourth largest in the class? Who are you!" Negi demanded.

"I've guessed you've figured it out. One moment I'm a big breasted teacher and next I am the breaking news reporter! My true identity is 3-A's seat 3, Kazumi Asakura!" She grabbed her wig and threw it off, to reveal the red haired teen, without the ponytail.

"You know you look cuter with your hair like that," Naruto said smiling.

"Oh you think so?" Kazumi asked not missing a beat but still blushed.

"Hige-sama it is not the time! Aniki erase her memories!" Chamo ordered.

"Right. Ras tel" Negi started.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses," Kazumi said holding up a phone. "Make one move towards me, all I have to do is press the send button and all your secrets will be revealed to the world through my home page." She was about to continue when she heard a crack. She looked over to where the sound actually came from, and saw Naruto stepping on the floor. She looked towards her pone and saw that it wasn't in her hand. "Nani! Why'd you do that!"

"Sorry Kazumi-chan," Naruto stated . "We can't let you have Negi be exposed." Kazumi then felt a knife on her neck. She turned around to see another Naruto looking at her. "So care to explain to us why you are doing this?"

"Naruto-nii, how are you doing that?" Negi asked.

"Huh? I already explained this…oh yeah you were knocked out due to the confession…." Naruto said. "I'll explain later. Now Kazumi-chan care to explain, and please be truthful. I wouldn't want to do what I have in mind. "

"Naruto-nii, you aren't going to hurt her are you?"

"No I won't do anything bad. What I had in mind was actually quiet _fun_," Naruto said with a predatory grin sent towards Kazumi. She looked with wide eyes at the grin and gulped. "Care to talk now?"

"Fine fine, I'm doing this because of my ambition," Kazumi said. "My dream is to be a famous news reporter and with this scoop I will achieve just that. I will have exclusive interviews and the media world will be at my feet. Negi-sensei will be famous!"

"I don't want that sort of thing to happen!" Negi cried.

"But I'll give you an equal share of the profit. You too Naruto-sensei!"

"No thanks, my bank account has over," Naruto stopped and counted on his fingers "Six figures are the current standings in it at the moment. In the following month it will probably be over ten." Kazumi's and Chamo's jaws dropped.

"You already have that much Hige-sama?" Chamo asked.

"How did you get that much?" Kazumi asked. She then snapped out of it but put it away in her mind, this would be a good scoop. "So how about it Negi-sensei. I mean it must be boring as a teacher here. Wouldn't it be better to be able to use magic anytime you want?"

Negi was crying and sniffling that his identity was found and she was giving him an ultimatum. His brain snapped and he began wailing. "I don't want that to happen! WAAAAAAHHH! I WANT TO BE A TEACHER!" His wind magic went berserk and sent Kazumi flying away.

"Kuso," Naruto cursed. "Negi calm down!" Naruto punched Negi hard on the head which made the boy wince and stop. Naruto ran and put chakra into his feet and jumped into the air. He caught Kazumi bridal style and then pulled her close so she wouldn't fall. She had heat go to her cheeks as he did. When they landed on the water, Naruto had used water walking to make sure he didn't fall into the hot spring and lose his towel. When he set her down on the floor he saw Negi and Chamo gaping at him. "What?" they pointed down to his feet and he saw he was standing on the water.

"Are you some sort of angel?" Negi asked.

"Oh please this isn't the work of the divine," Naruto said cutting off his chakra and plopping into the water. "I'll tell you everything you later on Negi." Naruto stretched his arm out behind a rock and pulled out a nervous Kazumi. "And you won't tell anyone will you?"

"Hai," she sighed.

"I'm going out now Naruto-nii," Negi said.

"Go get dressed and meet me in my room," Naruto whispered to her, when Negi left the bath house.

"Huh? You aren't going to do anything _bad_ with me are you, Naruto-_kun_?" she teased.

"I won't do anything bad. Unless you want me to punish a bad girl like you," Naruto joked back. "But no, I have a business proposition for you. You got one too don't ya Chamo?"

"Hai hige-sama!" Chamo jumped onto his shoulder.

**-NMAC-**

When Kazumi entered the room later that afternoon she saw Naruto sitting in one of the chairs of the room, a bottle of sake on the table and a saucer in hand. "Come take a seat Kazumi."

"What happened to the -chan Naruto-kun," she asked her teacher. When she sat down he offered her some sake. "No thanks I'd rather be sober compared to the other girls. So what was this business proposition you have for me?"

"It's a I scratch your back, you scratch my back sort of thing. I want you to be my informant around school," Naruto said. "Any info you get, you share with me. As well as any info on some of the girls in the class you already have now."

"I see," she said considering it. "But what do I get in return? I mean like you said you scratch my back, you will scratch mine."

"I will provide you info and my services and help in return," Naruto answered.

"So all I have to do is provide info on some things and any news around school, and you will provide me services and favors?" she put a finger on her chin. Taking a moment she smiled and held out her hand. "You have a deal, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Kazumi-chan." Naruto took the hand and shook it. "You should get going Chamo wants to talk to you too." Kazumi smiled and got out of the room. Naruto smirked as she did. "I wonder if she knows she'll also help me with some of my research, she is really hot. HAHAHAHA!"

**-NMAC-**

"So do _we _have a deal?" Chamo asked the red head.

"Of course we do," Kazumi smirked. "When do we start operation X?"

"Why tonight of course!" Chamo puffed from his cigar. "We have a lot of planning to do. HAHAHAHA!"

**-NMAC-**

"Someone found out about you being a mage!" Asuna shouted. "And of all people Asakura!"

"Y-yes…" Negi sniffled.

"How could you do something so stupid. And of all people paparazzi girl! Ugh, having Asakura find out is almost as bad as the world knowing."

"Hey Negi-sensei!" Kazumi greeted as she came into the room with Chamo on her shoulder.

"What do want Asakura?" Asuna glared at the girl. "Are you here to pick on Negi?"

"Pick on Negi? What are you talking about?"

"Aniki, reporter-nee-san is on our side now!" Chamo cheered.

"That's right. Chamo here convinced me to turn over a new leaf. So from here on out I am your agent if you need me," Kazumi said. _'I wonder if Naruto-kun is okay with this?'_

"Really!" Negi shouted.

"Yup. I'm even going to give you back the negatives," she explained handing over an envelope with pictures inside.

"Thank you so much! This makes me lose one problem," Negi cried tears of joy.

"What's going on Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked with the rest of 3-A behind her.

"I was just improving my relationship with Asakura-san."

"Don't say things like that Negi-sensei. You're my teacher and I already have my eyes set on another boy," she smiled thinking of Naruto.

"Hey girls it's almost time for bed. Get back to your rooms!" Nitta-sensei said. He turned towards Negi. "Negi-san please don't get too soft on your students. Where is Naruto-san by the way."

"Naruto-nii said he was feeling exhausted so he went to sleep already," Negi explained. The girls dejectedly went into their rooms, but started their own activities inside. Groups 2 and 4 were holding a pillow fight. Groups 3 and 1 were telling scary stories. Group 5 was discussing the events of the confession made by Nodoka. Too bad Nitta put a stop to it too. He forbade the girls to go out of their rooms with punishment by squatting in the lobby.

"Well it seems like that could have went better," Kazumi said from out of nowhere.

"Where were you the whole time you coward!" Ayaka said.

"It doesn't matter where I was hiding the whole time. But it would be a waste of time if tonight ended just like that. So I got a suggestion, how about a little game."

"I won't allow this sort of thing," Ayaka denied the request.

"What kind of game would it be?" Fuuka asked her fellow red head.

"Let's just call it 'War of the Lips'. A plan to get a kiss on the lips on Negi-sensei."

"Eh! A kiss with Negi-sensei!" the class shouted.

"Hey quiet down, we don't want Nitta finding out about this," Kazumi warned them. "The rules are simple. Every group will choose two representatives. Those two will wander the hotel looking for Negi-sensei and get a kiss from him as well as dodging any of the other teachers. You can sabotage other teams if you want to, but can only use pillows. There is a wonderful prize to the winners. But if you get caught you will squat until morning without telling Nitta about the game even if you die."

"What's the wonderful prize you talked about?" Fuuka asked.

"What about Naruto-sensei?" Misa asked. "Can we go after him if we want to?" Several girls heads turned towards Misa, then to Asakura.

"Sorry but this game is dedicated to Negi-sensei. You won't get a prize from kissing Naruto-k-sensei," Kazumi caught her slip up at the last second. Some of the girls pouted but agreed nonetheless. _'So those girls are my competition for Naruto-kun huh?'_ Kazumi thought looking at Ako, Misa and Kaede. "So what do you say Iincho?"

"As class president I…" Ayaka said with her hair covering her eyes. "I wholeheartedly approve." Her face was a bright tomato red when she agreed.

"Okay all groups must tell me their representatives by 10:30. The game will start at 11!" The rest of 3-A cheered. She walked away and Chamo appeared from within the vest of her uniform. "That went really well. Everything is going according to plan."

"Just what I expected from you onee-chan. My plan to get more of these," Chamo held out three pactios (two mistake pactios and Asuna's) "will come to fruition."

"So these are the wonderful prizes huh?"

"Hai Negi has the originals but I made these using my magic so partners can you them. I've set up a magic circle around the hotel. So if anyone kisses aniki we will be able to establish a contract immediately. And since these are 50,000 ermine dollar a card, when we sell them we will be millionaires."

They never noticed a small potted plant disappear in a poof of smoke.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto, who was sitting on the roof of the hotel, was retuning his guitar when he got the information from the clone that dispersed. He smirked. "I was right, this kid is going to be a gold mine for research," Naruto chuckled as he kept tuning his guitar. He stopped to think for a moment, "I wonder if it will work if with me if I kiss Konoka-chan? Kukukuku!" Naruto stood up and put away his guitar. "Let's put it to the test ne?" With a swirl of leaves he disappeared.

**-NMAC-**

"Negi-sensei, we finished our patrol and I improved the barrier," Setsuna said to her teacher. "But I saw Chamo set up a weird spell outside."

"I wonder what is he up to?" Asuna said. Negi shivered right then and there. "Negi you cold?"

"No I'm fine Asuna-san," Negi said. "I think I'll go on patrol. I have an odd feeling that I shouldn't be here tonight."

"Now that you mention it I feel it too."

"Yet it does not feel evil at all," Setsuna interjected. "Whatever the case maybe if you go on patrol, I'll give you these substitution stencils."

"Substitution stencils?"

"Negi-sensei! It's almost time to go to sleep!" Shizuna said as she opened the door to his room.

"Ah yes, I was about to got to sleep."

"Very well, we'll handle looking over the children. Please don't leave your room," Shizuna told him as she walked off. As she turned the corner she removed her hair to reveal Kazumi.

"Hurry up nee-sama. The game is about to begin!" Chamo shouted.

"I know that, but I already have the video cameras set up so we don't need to worry." From within a secret room she had set up a screen that had six videos being streamed into all the TV's for the class of 3-A. The representatives were Fuuka and Fumika for group 1, Kaede and Ku for group 2, group 3 was being represented by Ayaka and Chisame, group 4 by Makie and Yuna, finally group 5 was Yue and Nodoka. "All right let the games begin!" Kazumi shouted into the microphone.

**-NMAC-**

"Did it get colder in here or is it just me?" Negi said from within the confines of his room. "I may as well use these stencils Setsuna-san gave me. She told me to write my name in Japanese with a brush." Negi wrote on the first one, but instead of Negi he wrote Nugi. The next attempt was Mnugi, with the third being Hogi Nupri, the fourth was spelled Migi. On the fifth and final attempt he finally got his name write. "Finally I wrote it write. Charm-san Charm-san please take my place."

In a flash of white light the stencil became a clone of Negi. "Hello I am Negi."

"Wow it looks just like me. We don't have anything like this in the west," Negi commented. "Alright please take my place and sleep."

"I'm Negi."

"Alright I'm off to patrol!" Negi shouted as he jumped out the window. As his copy closed the curtains, the stencils in the trash came to life.

"Hello others I am Negi. It seems like a bunch of you were created," Copy-Negi said to his "brothers".

"Yes" replied the other four.

"My orders were to stay here and sleep."

"I don't have orders," one of the failed copies said.

"Nor I." the three repeated. "Well then let's just watch some TV while we wait."

**-NMAC-**

"Hey Yuna, I heard Negi was sleeping in the teacher's room," Makie said to her friend. "But there is a chance that Nitta will be there somewhere nearby. What should we do?"

"We'll let our competition handle him," Yuna said with a smirk.

"Hey Iincho are you sure we can't go back," Chisame complained to Ayaka.

"Chisame-san you give up too easily," Ayaka shot at her.

When they reached the end of the hall way the bumped into Makie and Yuna. "Iincho!/Makie!" the two girls shouted at each other and swung their pillows. They hit each other in the head dead on, making them dizzy.

"Good job Makie, you got Iincho!" Yuna cheered as she went to hit Chisame. Chisame just walked out of the way mumbling something about tiring of the kid games.

"Oh I see a lot of prey here!" Ku Fei shouted as she and Kaede came down the stairs. Ku ran down the stairs and jumped. "Chinese triple pillow throw!" She threw the pillows that were mouth and hands at Chisame, Ayaka and Yuna. Chisame got knocked out from the force of the pillow through. The three groups proceeded to smack the living hell out of each other, from which everyone saw on screen.

"Chisame-san give me some back up!" Ayaka shouted. She turned around when she got no response. "She's gone!"

Far off in another hallway Chisame was walking, talking to herself and cleaning her glasses. When she stopped in front of a door, it slid open to reveal Nitta. He grabbed her by the collar when she tried to run, "Hasegawa what do you think you are doing?"

"Aww that was fast! She was caught by Nitta already!" Kazumi said as she did a play by play for the viewers.

"What was that!" Makie shouted.

"Oh no it's Nitta!" Yuna screamed.

"Everyone run!"

"Kaede," Ku whispered to her partner. Kaede nodded and they both used their high athletic ability to run away, smacking Yuna with a pillow before they left.

"Hey! Akashi you too!" Nitta dragged the girl to make her squat next to Chisame in the lobby. "It's squatting til morning for both of you!" They noticed a figure walk into the lobby. It was Naruto but he had his eyes closed and kept mumbling to himself.

"Ara? What is Naruto-sensei doing?" Yuna asked.

"Naruto-san has a sleepwalking problem when he is not at home. He told me it takes him about two days to get used to sleeping in another place all together," Nitta explained to the two. Everyone who was watching was shocked to find out their teacher had an odd habit. _'Naruto-sensei sleepwalks?'_ Naruto went to the couch and laid down on it. "It's best to leave him alone. I want you girls to be quiet for you sensei, do you hear me." Nitta threatened them. The two girls nodded, and Nitta walked away but not before putting a blanket on Naruto.

From behind a corner Ayaka and Makie watched their partners squatting on the floor. "Damn. At this rate those two athletic idiots are unstoppable."

"R-really?" Makie asked.

"I'll allow anyone else to do it other than them. Let's call a truce Makie."

"Fine there is an alliance, but the faster one of us will be winner. No complaints."

**-NMAC-**

"Yue," Nodoka called out to her best friend.

"What is it. I'm kinda busy," Yue responded.

"Why are we traveling on the roof to get to Negi-sensei?" Nodoka and Yue were crawling on the ledge of the roof.

"By my calculations, this is the safest and quickest route to Negi-sensei," Yue explained. "His room is at the end of the building, and going to it from the inside will lead us into trouble with the other groups."

"I see so if we use this way we can easily reach the room using the fire escape." When they finally got to the roof part they saw Naruto sitting down strumming his guitar. "N-Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto looked up to see the two girls on the roof. "Ara? Nodoka-chan and Yue-chan correct?" the two girls nodded. "What are you doing out here?"

"Um, sensei we uh-" Nodoka said.

"Just hurry up and get inside. I haven't seen any of the other teams yet ," Naruto said going back to his guitar.

"Eh!" both girls exclaimed.

"Otouto told me you confessed to him Nodoka-chan. That shows courage and I respect that. That is the reason I'm letting you go to Negi. I've got my money on you," Naruto said.

"Th-thank you Naruto-sensei," Nodoka said bowing to him, then ran to the door.

"Why are you really doing this?" Yue asked him.

"I already told you my reason." He was still fiddling with his guitar and not paying attention to Yue which made her get a tick mark.

"Naruto-sensei please tell me the reason. I will hurt you if this is some sort of sick and twisted game you are playing,"

"If you want to know the reason, fine. It's because I see a lot of my former love in that girl. She and I were together for about two years before an accident occurred which separated us," Naruto stopped playing his guitar. "She didn't tell me that she loved me until we were 15, but she had a crush on me since I was 12. That is why I support Nodoka, it because she reminds me of Hinata-chan…" Naruto said with a shaky voice at the end.

"Oh sensei I'm sorry," Yue apologized. "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"Apology accepted. Just don't tell anyone what I told you okay. If people want to know about me they should just ask. Now go help out your friend," Naruto motioned his head towards the door. When Yue entered the building Naruto placed a seal on the roof. He brought out walkie talkie and spoke into it. "G-Naruto in place. What are your positions?"

"B-Naruto in kitchen inside fridge," another Naruto said from the walkie talkie. "D-Naruto inside janitors closet, sound proofed room right now."

"Good all we have to do is wait for boss's signal and P-Naruto will start our song so we can start the distraction. Remember we are playing this song in memory of Hinata-chan as well as to show our support to Nodoka-chan, so put all your heart and soul into it."

"Roger!"

**-NMAC-**

Yue and were walking through the halls near Negi's room and Nodoka was getting nervous. _'This is my chance!'_ As she finished her thought a rope ladder fell out of the roof. The twins then popped out. "It's group 5!" Fuuka shouted. "Get them."

Fuuka and Fumika were about to attack Nodoka with some of their fake ninjutsu, when a pillow hit Fuuka in the head. "Fuuka-san Fumika-san I will be your opponent!" Yue declared.

"Damn you Yue! That was harsh. Do you really think you can beat a unit from the Kouga Ninjas!" Fuuka shouted. The two charged but Yue just brought the pillows down on their heads. When they got up they saw Yue holding two thick books. Yue began to thrash the girls using the books while they ran in circles. "Yue using books is cheating!"

"Yeah! You can only hit us with pillows!" Fumika cried out.

"Nodoka hurry and get through the door! I'll hold them off here!"

"B-but," Nodoka stuttered.

"I've found them!" Ku shouted from the end of the hall. _'This is bad'_ Yue thought. Yue then proceeded to shove Nodoka into the door. Nodoka crept towards Negi's sleeping form and knelt beside it.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei, that it had to be like this. But I'm glad, so please let me kiss you Negi-sensei," Nodoka whispered. A small poof of smoke had replaced the sign over Negi's door when she entered the room.

**-NMAC-**

"Guys I've decided to not go kiss Konoka today," the real Naruto said from his room into the walkie talkie. "It would just seem wrong since we are singing a song to Hinata-chan. But let's get on with the show shall we?" He looked around his room and saw that it was full of silencing seals. "G-Naruto do we have all the things in place speaker seals in place?"

"Hai boss."

"Good, let's start."

**-NMAC-**

In the lobby P-Naruto got up from the couch and mumbled something incoherent and smiled. Yuna and Chisame watched the clone stand up and slowly walk over to the piano within the lobby. He lifted the cover and sat down. He started to play the piano, and the girls were wondering if this was part of his condition too. They were surprised to hear some drums, a guitar and a bass join in. "Is this place haunted?" Chisame asked Yuna.

"I don't know, but if it is the ghost seem to like Naruto-sensei enough to play along with him," Yuna said in fear. Inside his room Naruto placed his hand over the seal he placed on the floor and began to sing, along with the Naruto playing the piano.

**(Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez [Once again I don't own] look at the bottom of story for eng)**

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**

**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka**

**Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da**

**Donna ni negai nozomou ga**

**Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou**

**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**

**Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara**

**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai**

**Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru**

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne**

**Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi**

**Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte**

**Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi**

**Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to**

**Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku**

**Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai**

**Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo**

**Kurikaeshite wa hitori bocchi wo iyagatte**

**Ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita**

**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou**

**Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru**

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru**

**Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**

The song had reverberated throughout the entire hotel and all every occupant who was awake had heard it. Nitta had put it off as another part of his associates sleep problems to go off and sing into a mike so he wasn't worried about why he was singing. Yue thought that Naruto had somehow set this entire thing up and silently thanked him for it. Yuna and Chisame stared wide eyed at their teacher who played the final notes on the piano. He closed it and walked off mumbling to himself. When the clone go to the end of the hallway he poofed out of existence, along with the one in the fridge and janitors closet after the song.

"I don't know what happened Chisame, but Naruto-sensei can really sing…" Yuna said as she looked down the hallway her teacher sleepwalked into. Chisame nodded also looking in that direction. _'That was weird and odd. But I liked it'_ Chisame made a very small smile as she thought about what happened.

Naruto smiled to himself when felt the clones dispersed. He would have went to sleep right there and then. That was until he heard Nodoka scream. "Of all the times you had to screw up Negi, you had to choose the day a girl got into your room."

**-NMAC-**

"It seems like Nodoka Miyazaki of group 5 got into Negi's-sensei's room, but failed to kiss him!" Kazumi announced. "It seems like he had escaped into the hotel. The odds are still the same!"

"Nee-sama, I think I'm going senile," Chamo said. "Because I see five Negis walking around the hotel."

**-NMAC-**

Ayaka was in the gathering hall looking for Negi, when she heard one of his clones call out from behind her. Makie was walking down the hall and looking for Negi as well but was using candy to lure him out, when another copy called out to her. Ku Fei and Kaede were walking down the halls, when one of his other copies appeared behind them calling out to Ku. The same was said to Fumika.

"Okay Nodoka rest up. I'll get Negi-sensei for you," Yue said from within her teacher's room. "But first the toilet." Yue walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to see "Negi" inside. "Negi-sensei."

"Why hello Yue-san," C-Negi said.

"Perfect timing I need you to do something!"

"Nodoka-san is sleeping isn't she? Well this **IS** perfect timing. I actually have a request for you."

"Negi-sensei?"

"This is hard to ask but…" All five Negis spoke at the same time in different places. "Can I kiss you?"

"What the hell is this! There are five Negis and they are all confessing to a girl simultaneously!" All the spectators were awed and shocked by the scene by the scene.

**-NMAC-**

"So Yue-san may I?" C-Negi asked as he moved closer to her. Yue kept backing up to get away from him but tripped on Nodoka.

"Negi-sensei I misjudged you. Nodoka confessed to you but you come to me right afterwards? That's sick!" Yue fumed.

"Sorry but I really want to kiss you."

A similar thing was happening with the others. Nugi was asking her to kiss him, in response she went to set up a camera and put up some make up. Makie slapped her clone and pinched his cheek. Ku became a bit more girly, while holding up the copy to the wall using her foot causing cracks. Fuuka and Fumika had went into a battle to see who would kiss him.

Yue was having an internal battle over what to do. She was confused about what was happening right there and then. She really didn't want to do this, and cried as C-Negi gripped her shoulders and brought his lips near hers. All she could think was _'I'm sorry Nodoka'_ She closed her eyes as he drew closer. But in a second his weight was gone and there was a loud thud. She snapped her eyes open and looked up to see who intervened. Naruto was standing with his right fist held out. "Get your filthy hands of my student you imposter."

"Imposter? What do you mean Naruto-sensei?" Yue asked due to the swirl of emotions in her head.

"You don't watch much TV do you Yue-chan," Naruto said. Yue turned to the TV and was surprised to see that there were other Negis on TV.

"There are five Negis!" Yue shouted. "Who are you!" C-Negi stretched out its arms and wiggled them around like and octopus. Nodoka was waking up due to the commotion.

"W-What's going on?" she saw C-Negi jump and try to reach for her, but Yue hit his face with a book while Naruto kicked away.

"You two killed Negi-sensei," Nodoka said shaking.

"He's just a fake," Naruto said coldly. "But I might when the real Negi gets back. Seriously just one night's rest is all I ask from him but NO! he has to go an pull a stunt like this." The fake exploded into smoke, revealing the stencil. "You to go back to your rooms. If Nitta catches you, tell him that you had lost something preferably your book. Tell him the reason why you are going back to your room is because I asked you to get it from Negi's room got it?" Yue and Nodoka nodded. "Good to hear." Naruto opened the door and ran down the halls.

"Naruto-sensei where are you going!" Yue shouted.

"Going to catch me some fakes!" Naruto shouted to the girl.

Went deep into thought when she saw Naruto run away. "What's wrong Yue?"

"It seems like I was wrong about Naruto-sensei."

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought he was some clueless flirt, but it seems like he has something deeper inside of him." Yue said. "He's a mystery, and I'd like to crack it one day. But for now let's do as he says and go to our room."

As they left they Asakura said something over the TV. "And it seems like Naruto-sensei has joined the fray! He looks like he is about to kill Negi-sensei for waking him up from his sleep! What is he going to do?"

**-NMAC-**

"This brat is so troublesome sometimes," Naruto said as he ran into the lobby and saw that all the Negis and girls had converged into that spot. Yue had reappeared behind him with Nodoka. "Scratch what I said, that kid is way more troublesome than he is worth."

"Be careful these are just fakes set up by Asakura!" Yue shouted.

"Didn't I tell you to go to your room?" Naruto whispered. Yue nodded.

"I wanted to warn the others that's all," Yue defended herself.

"It doesn't matter if they are fake! As long as we kiss the real one we win!" Ku Fei shouted. Kaede grabbed one of the copies to help out Ku Fei and she kissed it. After the kiss it exploded into smoke and it filled the area.

"What is with all this smoke!" Nitta shouted as he came into the lobby. Out of the smoke three Negi's popped up and scared the living day lights out of him, prompting him to faint.

"Do they explode if we kiss the wrong one?" Makie asked.

"Yes and rather violently too," Yue answered.

"It seems like they got away," Ayaka said. "After them!"

"Well it seems like it's just a game, so I'm back to bed," Naruto yawning. "I'm really tired today. Oh and don't worry about them catching the Negis, none of them are real. My otouto is wouldn't participate in something like this," Naruto whispered to Nodoka and Yue then walked off into the halls.

Down one hall Makie used her gymnast ribbon to catch one Negi and kissed him on the cheek. This Negi exploded into smoke too. The twins caught another one and kissed it, but they too were blasted off.

"Those three others were fake, so that mean's this one is the real Negi-sensei!" she caught the last Negi and kissed but was sadly caught in an explosion.

"It seems like Naruto-sensei was right," Nodoka said running through the halls.

"It seems like I owe Naruto-sensei a lot for this night," Yue mumbled. She looked out the window and saw the real Negi coming back. "There he is!" she pushed Nodoka into the lobby to meet the boy.

"Miyazaki-san about what happened this afternoon," Negi started.

"No we don't have to talk about it! As long as you heard what I said I'm fine!" Nodoka said.

"I'm sorry Miyazaki-san that I can't give a reply. I really don't know what I means to like someone. But I like Miyazaki-san, but I like everyone in my class. Asuna-san, Iincho and all the baka rangers. I like them as a teacher would like their students. I can't give you a proper answer yet," Negi explained himself. "How about we start out as friends yes?"

"Okay," Nodoka smiled. _'Yup this is the real Negi, he is only 10 after all.'_ Yue thought. Yue thought of something and smirked. She kicked Nodoka's right foot and toppled her over, making her and Negi kiss. "I'm so sorry Negi-sensei!"

"No I'm sorry," Negi apologized. _'Good for you Nodoka, Good for you.'_

**-NMAC-**

"Sweet we got the Nodoka Miyazaki card!" Chamo shouted.

"We also got six more from the fakes," Kazumi said. "Let's split before anything bad happens." She walked out the door and bumped into Nitta.

"So you are the ring leader, Asakura," Nitta said. "All participants must squat til morning! You too Negi sensei. I can't believe you were messing with your students like that." _'I guess I can't use Naruto-sensei's advice anymore, since I was here in the act of playing,_' Yue sighed as she and all the participants and Negi squatted in the lobby.

"So what did you think of Naruto-sensei and his singing?" Yuna asked.

"That was Naruto-sensei singing?" Kaede answered the question with a question of her own.

"Oh that's right you weren't watching the TV or in the lobby," Yuna said rubbing her chin. "Apparently Naruto-sensei sleepwalks when not at his home. When he did it here he went to the piano and started playing. It was weird though that other instruments came into play."

"That is weird…" Kaede said. This was one new thing she and everyone else learned about her friend and teacher.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was walking down the halls half asleep and with a killer headache. All his clones had decided to dispel at once sending all the info they learned to him. He was a little disoriented as he walked through the halls. He opened a door thinking it was his and was going just drop there and then sleeping. What he didn't expect was to fall on top a brown haired girl.

Konoka wasn't surprised to see her sensei walk into the room. The sleep walking and all had made him have a good excuse to be there. Laying on the floor she stood up and walked to her sensei to help guide him out. She was surprised however that he fell on top of her, kissing her on the lips. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed him off after a second. She blushed hard and looked around. She was glad Haruna was already asleep so she didn't see it. She smiled and looked at Naruto's sleeping form. "I think I'll keep that to myself for now Naruto-kun," she giggled and kissed him on the cheek, and laid down next to him falling asleep as well.

Ten minutes later Asuna and Setsuna came inside the room and saw the two cuddling in their sleep. "What does Naruto-sensei/Fishcake think he is doing to Konoka?" They said it for different reasons but they had the same idea on how to fix the problem. They picked up Naruto and threw him out side of the room, then closing the door afterwards. Naruto groaned and got up and rubbed his already aching head.

"What the hell was that about?" he looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room. "Was I sleepwalking again?" Naruto sighed and dusted himself. When he touched his pocket he felt something weird in it. Pulling out the object he came with the backside of his card. "I don't remember putting it into my sweats," Naruto said frowning. He turned it over and saw that he was wrong it was totally different card. "Well this is new…" the picture of the card had Naruto in his ANBU uniform, but had his red battle cloak on. He was smiling towards who ever was taking the picture. His left arm was stretched out so it was near his right shoulder, and in it was a katana with an orange hilt and a golden blade with a keychain that looked like the Konoha leaf symbol. His right hand was holding an elegant butcher knife that was slung across his back, which was the size of his body. It also had an orange handle, but had a red blade. Naruto stared at it for a moment then looked at who's room he was just in, recognizing that it was indeed group 5's room. "So it seems like I was right. I kissed Konoka and boom instant pactio. I'm lucky I was asleep, I did make a promise not to do it today." He shook his head and went to his room, wanting to get at least the final 7 hours of sleep before needing to do anything again.

-**NMAC-**

**I want to be loved, but you dont seem to love me**

**I wander within that repetition**

**I found one answer; that even if Im scared, even if Im hurt**

**I can say I love you to the person who I love**

**Do you love me? Or not love me?**

**As for things like that, its already fine either way**

**No matter how I wish**

**There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?**

**Thats right, and because only the fact of my loving you**

**Is the truth unchangeable by anyone**

**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you**

**Theres something that I must tell you**

**I want to be loved, but you dont seem to love me**

**I wander within that repetition**

**I found one answer; that even if Im scared**

**Even if Im hurt, I can say I love you to the person who I love**

**Its scary to turn my feelings into words**

**But I can say I love you to the person who I love**

**In this broad world, I cant express the joy of encountering you with words**

**So we smile, sing about the vividly passing autumn in do-re-mi**

**Turn our backs on winter, wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring**

**And become reborn anew, so that we can protect someone**

**On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back, Id always have timid eyes**

**I want to face you, but I cant be honest**

**I, who repeated days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner**

**And hated being alone on that day**

**Seemed to love people while unwounded**

**Ill overcome the thousands of nights and go meet you now**

**There is something that I must tell you**

**I want to be loved, but you dont seem to love me**

**I wander within that repetition**

**I found one answer; that even if Im scared**

**Even if Im hurt, I can say I love you to the person who I love**

**Even if those thoughts arent fulfilled, I can say I love you to the person who I love**

-**NMAC-**

AN: Okay for some reason I think the kissing game came out as crap to me. What do you think? Please review. By the way props to **Ignisha** to the second pactio for Naruto. Also if you noticed I kinda set up more people for the harem, but that is only on a whim. They may or may not be in it. I just felt like doing it. i have also confirmed that Naruto does sleep walk, more actually use jutsus in his sleep. Also I'm thinking of trying out writing lemons, but not for this story. Do you think I should? Oh well till next time!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Dog Troubles**


	10. Dog Troubles

**AN: Who here read Ch 500 of the Naruto manga? When I did I went holy shit! I mean they revealed so much in the previous chapter, that my head started to make so many assumptions that were starting to be proved correct! Oh well, thanks for reviewing again my readers.**

**This chapter will be more about Negi, since it is his first real fight, well hand to hand fight.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I can't think of anything witty this time. I don't own any of the two series, so don't sue.**

Naruto was sitting down looking at his two cards examining them. He's been trying to figure out how come he has two different cards and not the same one. So far he's got nothing on the subject. "Magic is so troublesome sometimes," Naruto grumbled. He turned the cards over and noticed something different about them. The bottom of the new card he got had a something written almost like Konoka's name, the older one had a longer name that started with an E. his eyes widened and he look from one card to the other, then proceeded to slam his head on to the table. "How can I be so stupid and miss that! They freaking had the mage's name on the back of the card!" Naruto ran a hand through his sun kissed hair. "Evangeline huh?" he asked staring at his first card.

**-NMAC-**

Most of the girls of 3-A were in the gathering hall looking at Nodoka's prize, her pactio. "Eh, so that is the wonderful prize huh?" Yuna grinned at the winner. "It also got Honya's picture on it!" The picture on the card was Nodoka in her school uniform with several books floating around, with one in particular in front of her.

"That's amazing I want one too!" Fuuka shouted.

"Well you had to be a winner of the love-love operation," Misa said.

"Then let's do it again sometime!" Chisame frowned at the suggestion. She was still in pain from doing squats all night.

"That's so cool Nodoka," Konoka admired the card. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure Konoka-san," Nodoka said.

"So this is what you get when you kiss Negi-kun? I should have participated too!" Konoka said. _'Though I did get to kiss Naruto-kun, even though he doesn't know it. Where was he in the morning by the way?'_

"Konoka-san…" Yue dragged on.

"You're right…Nodoka was the one who confessed to Negi. So I just have to grin and bear it," Konoka said with anime tears.

"Okay girls, since today is the third day of the trip, it is free activity day. Go back to your rooms and get ready," Shizuna announced to the girls.

"You did very well Nodoka Miyazaki. From now on I acknowledge you as my love rival!" Ayaka shouted.

"We won't lose to you next time," Makie agreed. Everyone left the room leaving Nodoka putting away her tray, when Naruto came up to her.

"Congrats on winning the thing Nodoka-chan," Naruto congratulated the girl as he finished putting away his breakfast.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei," Nodoka bowed to him.

"Do you mind if I look at the card too?"

"No I don't mind Naruto-sensei." She gave her pactio to Naruto. Naruto inspected it and turned around and saw that indeed his theory was correct. The mage's name was written on the back of the card, but in whatever language it was written in.

"Hmm, if you keep it a secret I'll show you my card too," Naruto said to the girl as he gave back the card.

"Huh? You have a card too Naruto-sensei? Does this mean you and Negi-sensei…" Nodoka blushed at the thought.

"What! No!" Naruto paled at the thought of kissing yet another guy. He swore if anyone found out that he even kissed Sasuke by accident, some yaoi fangirl will be added to his ever increasing fan base. "I kissed a girl to get mine." _'Though both times I was more or less unconscious during the kiss.' _From his pocket he took out the pactio he made with Konoka.

"This is really cool Naruto-sensei. Who did you kiss when to get this?"

"Can't say. I was sleepwalking during sometime last night, and I found it in my pocket when I was savagely thrown to a wall," Naruto partially lied. He got his card back from Nodoka, "We should get ready for the day no?" Nodoka nodded and they walked out of the gathering hall, stumbling upon Negi talking to those who know about his magic. Naruto mentioned for them to stop and listen, but not expose themselves.

"Negi what are you going to do with all of these huh!" Asuna shouted at the little boy. "How are you going to take responsibility for all these cards!" Holding up all the messed up cards and the Nodoka card, she glared at him.

"Now don't go shouting at him Asuna. What's wrong with making a profit?" Kazumi said winking at Chamo.

"Asakura, you and that perverted ermine stay out of this conversation!" She turned to Negi, "Honya-chan is just a normal girl. We can't get her involved in something like this. We really can't do anything about the gift cards you gave out, but you shouldn't use the master cards."

"It will also help conceal your identity as a mage Negi-sensei," Setsuna interjected.

"I guess you are right. We should keep this a secret from Nodoka-san," Negi said.

"That's a waste, the card looked powerful too," Chamo whined. "Well never mind. I made you a copy too Ane-chan.

"But I don't want it. I mean all you can do is communicate through it," Asuna complained.

"That is where you are wrong. You can use the artifact even when you are far away from aniki. It will be very useful." _'So Asuna-san has one too?'_ Nodoka thought peering over the corner. Naruto was leaning against the wall listening with chakra in his ears. What Chamo just said made him smile, he will finally be able to use the cards. "All you have to do is hold it and say adeat."

"Eh, whatever." Asuna held the card in her hands, "Adeat." A light appeared and in her hands the card was replaced with the giant fan she used during the fight against the monkey woman. "It actually came out! This is so cool, I feel like a mage too!"

"To make it go away just say abeat."

Naruto tapped Nodoka on the shoulder and told her it was time to go. "Did you hear what they were talking about?" he asked the girl next to him.

"I caught bits and pieces," Nodoka said.

"Want to try out what they were saying?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Nodoka hesitated to answer, and Naruto frowned. "Come on no one will know right? We'll even do it at the same time kay?" Nodoka thought about it for a moment and nodded. Naruto's smirk grew. "On three. One. Two. Three…**adeat**," both of them said. A bright light covered the area and in Nodoka's hands was an the main book from her pactio. Mysteriously strapped to Naruto's back was the giant red butcher knife and on his right hip was the katana in its scabbard. Naruto not expecting the added weight toppled over.

Nodoka went to his side to help him up, "Are you alright sensei?"

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting that," Naruto sighed as he got up. "Care to move away a bit Nodoka-chan?" She complied and moved away about a meter. Naruto looked around and saw that no one was coming. He grabbed the handle of the butcher knife with his right hand and drew it holding it in front of him. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it was a smaller version of the Kubikiri Hocho (Zabuza's sword). There were intricate drawings on it, Naruto took a closer inspection and found out that there in fact seals on it. Near the end of the blade it had an inscription _Turbo Emundatio-Kushina_. Naruto took a few practice swings with both hands, then with both his right and left hands individually finding out that he can wield it single handedly.

He then hefted it onto his back and somehow stayed on without a holder (just like Dante's Rebellion from Devil May Cry). Naruto then drew his katana and saw that he can easily wield it as well. The keychain dangled around the in the wind with each slash. Naruto inspected this blade as well, also finding seals on it. But the inscription on this was _Turbo Emundatio-Minato. _Naruto's eyebrow quirked at that too. _'Why does this thing have my parent's names written on them?' _Naruto thought. He also sheathed the katana into the scabbard, but didn't release it. He placed his right hand on the handle of the butcher knife again and drew both at the same time, going through some of the katas he had learned during his training period. _'Well, this is going to be great, just need to figure out what those seals do…Also have to find out how to make these less obvious as weapons.'_ When he finished the thought some of the seals grew bright and the blades transformed. The butcher knife turned into a giant paper fan like Asuna's and the katana became a shinai (bamboo sword). Naruto nodded then put away his weapons getting back the card.

"So what is your card like?" Naruto asked Nodoka as he finished testing out his new toys. Naruto peered over her shoulder and saw that it was a picture diary. On the current page was a picture of her and Negi kissing with a log written under it:

24th of April, Thursday. I kissed my beloved Negi-sensei yesterday. Kya! It was only by accident though I would like to do it again sometime in a more romantic way.

"That's a very naughty diary you have there Nodoka-chan," Naruto teased her.

"Don't look Naruto-sensei!" she shouted embarrassed that her other teacher saw what was in the book.

"What's wrong Nodoka? Naruto-sensei what are you doing with her?" Yue asked walking up to the two.

"I was just looking at the card Nodoka-chan got, it's pretty interesting," Naruto said. Nodoka was looking at the book while another entry appeared. The picture was Yue lying down with a tick mark on her head and Negi lying above her.

(Yue) 24th of April, Thursday. Yesterday was an extremely troublesome day. Negi pushed me down in front of Nodoka while she was asleep. I can't believe how stupid it was and I still think about it…. Nodoka slammed the book close when she saw Naruto reading the entry too.

"Nodoka, what is that book about?" Yue asked.

"N-nothing!" Nodoka answered a little too quickly.

"Why are you hiding it? We're friends right? So you don't have to hide a book from me."

Naruto decided to step in to save the girl from further embarrassment. "Yue-chan, I don't think you should pursue finding out about the book. It might be a diary of hers." Naruto looked towards Nodoka who nodded.

"Hai, it is a diary I just bought," Nodoka said, mentally thanking Naruto for the save. "And there are some things I want to keep to myself. So may you please stop asking about it Yue."

Yue looked suspiciously at the two before sighing in defeat. "Fine fine. I won't look anymore, but Nodoka you should get ready too we're going to leave soon."

"I should do that too. See you around girls," Naruto excused himself and walked away.

"Let's go Nodoka," Yue said looking at Naruto. Nodoka decided to open the book but saw that the first entry that was about Yue had changed. The picture was now Yue trying to fix a jigsaw puzzle that seemed to be a photo of Naruto.

(Yue) 24th of April, Thursday. I really don't get Naruto-sensei. He is a really troublesome person, yet I can't put my finger on why he is so different than most troublesome people I know. He's a mystery and I will solve it one day.

Nodoka looked at it confused but decided to ignore it for now, she had to go change.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was in his room already ready for the day. He was wearing grey baggy pants, red sneakers, and an blue long sleeve tee shirt. On his head was his cap again, and he had his giant earphones around his neck once more. Looking at his first card again he decided to test it out, "Adeat." The flash of light was dimmer this time but the card was missing, and on his right ring finger was a red ring with the kanji for scarlet on it. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but noticed his eyes getting perfect clarity. He widened his eyes and looked at a mirror, and saw that he once again had the Mangekyou Sharingan. He willed his eyes to become the regular Sharingan, then turned them off. Naruto smirked, "All I have to do know is learn how to use this thing and then let's see how the temes will handle me. With my jutsus they won't stand a chance. Though the strain from constantly using chakra will get me though. Kyuubi isn't with me anymore, so I'll reach chakra exhaustion faster. " He turned off his pactio all together then put it away. "I'm just curious why that cloak didn't appear though."

**-NMAC-**

"Everyone has free time today so today is my chance to get the letter to the Kansai Magic Association," Negi spoke to Chamo. He snuck out of the hotel dodging a few of the groups along the way. When he was finally out side, Negi pulled out a map of the area. "I've got to hurry to the Kansai Magic Association's main temple. Where is it anyways?"

"I don't think it's that far from here," Chamo said looking at the map.

"As long as I can make it and help the Headmaster reconcile with Kansai's head we'll be okay. Though I did tell Naruto-nii and Asuna to meet up here at the bridge. Where are they?"

"Negi-sensei~!" a girl with a sing-song voice called out to him. Negi turned around to see Naruto and Asuna with the rest of the girls of group 5.

"What cute clothes you girls have!" Negi exclaimed. Yue was wearing a black and white hoodie, a plaid skirt, black stockings and high cut white boots. Haruna had on a blue jacket a white tee shirt, black pants with a dark blue skirt and white sneakers. Nodoka wore a pale yellow sweater, a green skirt black socks and brown shoes. Konoka wore the same thing she wore on the shopping trip they did before the whole trip a white sweater and a pink skirt with boots. Asuna was wearing a white tee shirt with long orange sleeves, a matching skirt, black pants and running shoes. Setsuna was in her regular school uniform, while Naruto had added blue tinted glasses and jacket to his attire. "Wait a minute why is everyone else here?" he whispered to Naruto and Asuna.

"Well Paru (Haruna's nickname) saw me leaving and followed me sorry," Asuna apologized embarrassedly. Naruto who was behind her shrugged. Then he remembered something he has been meaning to do.

"Hey Negi, Asuna hold on to these from now on and don't lose them," Naruto handed each a three pronged kunai with seals on the handles.

"Naruto-nii why are you giving us weapons? " Negi asked worriedly.

"They won't be used as weapons. More like a beacon of sorts," Naruto said taking another one out of his jacket. "If you ever need me, throw it and I'll be there okay. Just make sure it is a dangerous situation."

"Really? I doubt that," Asuna replied.

"You can try it out if you want, but I have to be far away from you guys to make it more believable." He walked over to Setsuna gave her one and explained the same thing to her.

"Was this what you were talking about Naruto-sensei? Something similar to Japanese magic?" she asked from him.

"Yeah it is. I need to give one to Konoka-chan too, so I can cover all my bases. I think I'll do it later though so no one will look."

"Wow even the area around the hotel is nice!" Negi said as they walked.

"Yes, the Arashiyama Sagano area has many place famous for their fall scenery. We should come here during autumn to see the trees," Yue explained.

"So sensei where are we going?" Haruna asked.

"Do you want me to guide you?" Yue inquired.

"Ah no, I was heading off that way," Negi said pointing towards the direction of the shrine. "Asuna what are we going to do?" he whispered to the orange haired girl.

"Well, we could try to lose them in the crowd," Asuna guessed.

"Hey Asuna can I ask you something?" Haruna well asked.

"Yeah what?"

"Are you and Negi-sensei dating?" At the question Asuna slammed her head into a tanuki (raccoon dog) statue, while Naruto was laughing at her reaction.

"Do you really think I'll date him? He's ten first goodness sakes! I'll date fishcake way before I'll date Negi!"

"Fishcake?" Haruna questioned. She then heard some crying, and turned to see Naruto sniffling comically wiping away tears that weren't there.

"Oh Asuna-chan I didn't know you cared!" he went in for a flying hug. But she kicked on the head leaving a bump on it.

"Baka I didn't really mean the whole me dating you part!" she shouted storming away.

Naruto got up and rubbed his head. He turned to Haruna and said, "She so digs me doesn't she," Naruto chuckled. Haruna joined in laughing as well at her teachers antics.

"Yeah, she loves you so much it hurts you," she joked.

"Exactly," Naruto smirked. "I think if she likes me even more I might be smothered by her love." Haruna laughed even harder and had to wipe away tears. Looking down the road she saw an arcade.

"Hey there's an arcade over there," she announced to the group. "Let take some sticker photo's to commemorate our time here in Kyoto!" The group went to take pictures, but had to drag Setsuna with them. They took several different photos of the groups. There was one with Negi and Nodoka in it; Negi and Asuna; Konoka and Setsuna (the swordswoman blushed embarrassedly); Yue, Haruna and Negi; Naruto and Asuna (though as the camera flashed Asuna blushed as Naruto pulled her closer to him at the last moment); Naruto and Haruna took a picture together doing the peace sign; Naruto also took one with Negi (Naruto was ruffling his hair and Negi closed his eyes laughing). Oddly enough though a certain ermine was in all the photos.

"Everyone come here!" Konoka shouted near a video game station.

"This is our chance aniki. Just play some games for now, then wait for a chance to go leave," Chamo said.

"Alright," Negi agreed. They reached the video game and saw a bunch of kids playing it. Naruto was standing behind them watching with some interest. "What kind of game are you playing?" Negi asked.

"It's a game about mages," Yue said.

"Eh?"

"Do you remember the game we played on the train? This is a video game version of it," Haruna explained.

"A game about mages huh. Maybe I should give it a try," Negi stated.

"Here is my starter set Negi-sensei," Yue handed him over a few cards. After a few minutes Negi had won the match.

"Whoa sensei you're good! Are you sure you're a beginner?" Haruna asked.

"What do you expect of him? He is a child genius after all," Naruto said with a smirk.

"How about you Naruto-sensei? Are you going to play?"

"Nah, I'm not into magic. I'm more of a ninja kind of guy myself."

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join?" a boy with a black school uniform and white beanie covering his long black hair asked.

"Eh? Sure why not," Negi answered. They played for a few minutes and this time Negi lost. "Aww I lost."

"No that was really good for your first time Negi-sensei," Haruna said cheering him up.

"That's right, you're not bad at all. Though it will take you some time to be a real 'mage'" they boy told Negi smiling at him. "I got to go, but see you around Negi Springfield."

"Eh how do you now my name?" Negi shouted surprised.

"You input it into the machine before you play," the boy said point to the screen that said GAME OVER Negi Springfield. Naruto had to face palm at his little brothers stupidity sometimes, however he didn't trust that boy. As the boy was leaving he bumped into Nodoka making them fall. The boy had to grab his hat before I fell off his head. "Sorry onee-chan." He then got up and ran away. "By the way I can see you panties!" he laughed as he left the room, leaving a blushing Nodoka and a smirking Naruto. Naruto turned around to see what was going on and saw that Haruna and Yue were already playing the game with Konoka watching.

"Sakurazki-san we are leaving Konoka to you," Asuna said.

"Okay be careful guys," Setsuna replied. Asuna and Negi were about to leave when they noticed Naruto hadn't budged.

"Naruto-nii aren't you coming?" Negi asked.

"I…I think I'll help protect Konoka right now," Naruto answered. "You guys go now." Negi and Asuna nodded then ran off. "Setsuna-chan be on guard. I have a bad feeling something is about to happen." Naruto then took a look around. "Hey Setsuna-chan where'd Nodoka-chan go?"

**-NMAC-**

The boy who challenge Negi to the game had ran into an alley. He stopped and spoke to someone in the shadows. "I knew it his name was Springfield."

"Hmm interesting. The son of the thousand master huh. Well it doesn't matter I'll get those kids back for before!" The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the monkey woman accompanied by two other people. The one to her right was Tsukuyomi and to her left was a boy with white hair in a blue school uniform. Behind all three of them was a beast with a charm on its forehead.

**-NMAC-**

As Negi and Asuna crossed a bridge Nodoka's head popped out behind a post. "Asuna-san Negi-sensei where are you two going?"

**-NMAC-**

Naruto and Setsuna were watching Konoka and the rest keep playing the game. Naruto shook his head smiling at how carefree everyone is. He then took a look at his fellow warrior and saw her smiling too. "You know you look nice when you smile Setsuna-chan," Naruto commented going back to observe the girls.

Setsuna blushed at the praise. "It's because Konoka-ojou-sama is enjoying herself. Her life seems to have gotten better when she moved to Mahora. But this is the best way after all staying away from her, and her not knowing a thing. I've gotten closer to her during the trip, but when we return I'll have to return to protecting her from the shadows like always." Naruto frowned and smacked her on the head, causing a small lump to form. "Naruto-sensei?"

"You shouldn't hide your true feelings Setsuna-chan," Naruto said not looking at her. "Bottling up your feelings is bad. You want to stay alongside Konoka-chan and you know it."

"But I-"

"No buts. Just follow what your heart tells you to do, sometimes it's the only way to protect what you want to protect. Besides I think Konoka-chan would be sad if you stopped talking to her," Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled. "Think about it okay." Naruto walked off and began to talk animatedly to the girls.

Setsuna watched Naruto's back while he interacted with the girls. She was wondering why he said that to her. Setsuna sighed. Why did what Naruto had said to her make her feel a little down. _'I guess I should check up on Negi-sensei and Kagurazaka-san._' she thought to take her mind off the subject. She got a piece of paper and started to chant.

**-NMAC-**

"This is the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association," Negi said looking up the stairs of a lot of a rather large shrine.

"So all we have to do is go in and give the letter right?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded. "Let's just get this over with." They didn't move from their spot when a tiny Setsuna in priestess robes and had a tiny sword appeared in front of them.

""Kagurazaka-san is Negi-sensei okay?" the thing asked.

"Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked.

"Well no, it's a technique that allows me to communicate to you over far distances. Just call me Chibi-Setsuna," C-Setsuna bowed to them. Negi and Asuna sweat dropped. "Just so you know they do not readily accept from the east. So watch out for traps. We don't know what those people who attacked us two days ago are going to do."

"I'll be careful," Negi said.

"I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll bring out that fan. Adeat!" The fan appeared in Asuna's hand. "Let's go!" Asuna, Negi and the rest of the group ran into the shrine. They stopped behind two posts. "I don't see anyone coming."

"I also don't feel any magic nearby," Negi told Asuna. "Let's get the rest with one go." After thirty minutes of running through the stairs, Asuna collapsed. "These stairs go on forever," Asuna said catching her breath.

"Could it be…" C-Setsuna mumbled. "Negi-sensei let's scout ahead."

"Okay. Asuna-san you rest here," Negi said. He ran forwards for a minute and to his surprised end up right behind Asuna.

"Eh Negi how'd you end up behind me?" Asuna asked.

"I knew it! Negi-sensei let's go to the side!" C-Setsuna said. Once again they ended up in the same spot they were originally at. "There is not mistaking it. We are in an infinite time-space loop. We are currently trapped in a sphere in about 500m in al directions of us that loops around in a circle."

**-NMAC-**

"Hehehe, it looks like they fell into our trap," the monkey lady said from within the trees. "We'll just let him rot here since there is no escape. All you guys have to do is stay here and watch them."

"But that is boring!" the black haired boy said. He was sitting next to a giant spider. "I hate boring plans like this. I mean it's not like they are strong anyways. I'm more of an in your face fight type of guy."

"Just be quiet and do as you are told." The monkey lady jumped down and disappeared.

"Tch. This is so boring!"

**-NMAC-**

"Aniki let's try flying through the top."

"Right!" Negi got on his staff and began to fly upwards, but when he reached a certain height he appeared right in front of Asuna again.

"We might be stuck here forever!" Asuna shouted

"Can the real Setsuna-san come and help us out?" Negi asked C-Setsuna.

"I am sorry but ojou-sama is being targeted as we speak, I cannot leave her side," C-Setsuna said.

"How about hige-sama?" Chamo said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about the thing fishcake gave us!" Asuna exclaimed. She pulled out the special kunai from her pouch and was about to throw it when Negi grabbed her arm. "Why'd you stop me Negi?"

"What if Naruto-nii doesn't know how to get out of this? Wouldn't he be stuck in here just like us? He won't be able to help Setsuna-san if he was here," Negi reasoned to Asuna.

'_This is bad, I need to use the toilet,'_ Asuna thought. She started to tremble. "AAH! Get me out of here!" she screamed and began to run again.

"Wait for me Asuna-san!" Negi began to run too.

**-NMAC-**

Nodoka was in the front of the shrine looking at the direction the Negi and Asuna went. _'Negi-sensei and Asuna-san are inside.'_ She saw a sign on front that said no entry. "Maybe I should look somewhere else." Suddenly a figure dropped right in front her causing her to scream.

"Eh, Nodoka-chan please stop screaming it's me Naruto," Naruto quieted her down. _'Well just a clone of him but all in all it's the same deal.'_

"Naruto-sensei what are you doing here?"

"I saw that you were missing and decided to look for you. Apparently you were following Negi and Asuna-chan right?" Nodoka was about to respond when she thought she heard Negi shout out for help. Nodoka opened her book and saw a picture of Negi and Asuna running around. The entry for it was short and simple. It was by Negi, and in big bold letters it said help. "Now how'd that appear?" Naruto asked her.

"I-I think it shows what a person is thinking at the moment," Nodoka told him.

"Okay we'll test it out before we go in there and save Negi. So what am I thinking right now?" she opened the book and saw a new entry showing. The picture was Naruto with a question mark over his head looking at Nodoka.

(Naruto) 24th of April. I really think the book can read minds. I wonder I should tell Nodoka-chan that I'm really just a clone of the real Naruto.

The Naruto clone looked into the book and read the entry, it indeed writes down what people are thinking. "You're just a clone of Naruto-sensei?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah I'll tell you about it later. Let's just go find Negi." Naruto said. He then ran into the space followed by Nodoka.

**-NMAC-**

"I can't take this anymore!" Asuna cried out still running.

"Ane-san we just can't keep on running recklessly like this!" Chamo told her.

"There's a stop over there!" C-Setsuna pointed out to the group.

"Thank god there's a bathroom!" Asuna shouted as she went into it. A few minutes later the group was sitting down a drinking some tea from the vending machine.

"Okay let's think about what is happening and asses our situation and find a way out of this place," Negi said to the group.

"Why do they want to stop us from handing over the letter!" Asuna shouted.

"I…I guess they don't want to improve the current relationship between east and west." C-Setsuna said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is because Kansai thinks that the Kantou region forgot its heritage and became influenced by European magic."

"Do you want a sandwich Asuna-san?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, thanks Negi."

"We should take the time right now and asses our combat capabilities," Chamo suggested to the group.

"You're right we don't know when the enemy will attack," C-Setsuna agreed with Chamo.

"Last time we had Setsuna-nee-san and hige-sama. But now it's just going to be aniki and ane-san."

"Speaking of which, just how much stronger do I get when we activate the contract?" Asuna asked the group.

"Let's test it out." Chamo ran over to a rock and stood next to it. "Ane-san I want you to kick this rock as hard as you can."

"But it looks like it will hurt."

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine whatever you say Chamo." Asuna went for a drop kick on the rock. When her foot connected she retracted it and jumped around holding her foot in pain.

"Now aniki activate the contract."

Negi nodded. "Activate the contract for 30 seconds for Asuna Kagurazaka!" Negi proclaimed. A light white aura surrounded Asuna again.

"That aura around you is magical energy ane-san. Okay ane-san kick the rock again. This time things will be different." Asuna kicked the rock and it crumbled into pieces.

"That works similar to the Ki used by us in the Shinmei-Ryuu. The swordsmen of the Shinmei-Ryuu use Ki from within their bodies and use it in their combat techniques. Though it is said to take years to learn on how to draw upon and manipulate Ki, C-Setsuna explained.

"For a ministra (females with a contract with a mage, males are ministers) they draw upon the power from the mage to greatly enhance their physical abilities." Chamo said. Up in the trees the boy was smiling mischievously.

"How is your magic Negi-sensei?" C-Setsuna asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him, he's really strong," Asuna patted Negi on the back.

"Yeah, he graduated at the top of his class."

'_But in all honesty I only know nine combat spells. The magic school wouldn't teach us anything beyond magic projectiles and disarming my opponents. So that's why I snuck into the library and learned some on my own. Plus most of it was self taught. If we were attacked by professionals right now would we be able to win?'_ Negi thought. An imaged flashed in Negi's head. The image contained a man with a flowing robe holding up a demon by its neck. Rubble surrounded him and flames danced in the background. "Do you think I can make myself stronger by drawing on magical energy too?"

"I guess you could…" Chamo said. "But I wouldn't recommend it."

"Don't worry about it for now. Most ordinary charm casters from the Kansai Magic association can't beat you," C-Setsuna said.

"Yeah no problem! Those guys are no match for us!" Asuna smirked.

"Now I can't let that last comment slide…" a voice from above said. Falling in front of them was a gigantic spider and atop it was the black haired boy. "Maybe you should try me on for size before mouthing off a comment like that."

**-NMAC-**

Nodoka and the clone were running through the gates constantly looking at the book in case of more danger appearing. When they looked into the book again they saw that Negi was indeed in danger. "Damn we got to hurry before they do something stupid and hurt themselves," the clone cursed.

"Naruto-sensei, what are we exactly getting into?" Nodoka asked.

"Ask Negi when we see him."

**-NMAC-**

"Bring it on European mage, or should I say Negi Springfield!" the boy taunted.

"You're the boy from the arcade!" Negi shouted. "Is Konoka-san in danger?"

"We're in the clear for now," C-Setsuna reassured Negi. _'Was this the one who set up the trap? Was him going to the arcade just so he can scout me out? He has an goki too. So it is going to be a mage vs. charm caster and partner vs. goki battle again.'_ Negi assessed.

"Negi now!" Asuna barked.

"Ok. Activate the contract for 90 seconds for Asuna Kagurazaka, the disciple of Negi!" the aura appeared again and Asuna charged.

"Don't think because you're a brat I'm going to go easy on you," Asuna shouted. She punched the spider creating a dent on its exoskeleton flipping it over, but the boy jumped away. "Adeat!" getting the fan she slammed the spider turning it to a charm once more. "Hell yeah I'm good!"

Asuna heard clapping and looked at the roof. The boy was clapping for her. "Not bad onee-san, not bad at all. I heard there was a middle school girl who can break our charms was with you so I brought along a stronger one than usual. But I was wrong she was too strong for that too." He turned and glared at Negi. "But as for you! You're just a small fry. The strong one there is the onee-san. Aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl? That is why I hate European mages!"

"Come one Negi we can't lose to this guy. Besides you're just a sore loser that you lost your goki. You don't stand a chance anymore. So if you are going to surrender do it now!" Asuna yelled.

"You don't get it either too onee-san. I'm no ordinary magic user." The boy jumped from the roof and went to attack Asuna. Asuna took many slashes at him but he dodged all of them with ease. The boy jumped over the last move, sweep kicked Asuna tripping her and charged Negi.

"Ras tel ma scir magister flans exclamatio!" Negi used the spell as the boy got close holding charms in his face. The boy's charms were destroyed along with his beanie, to reveal dog ears. Negi was surprised however when the boy punched him in the face sending him away.

**-NMAC-**

Nodoka was watching the things go on in the book while she sat down next to a fence, quietly wondering if this was real. She lost site of her surroundings and wasn't paying attention except for things in the book. The clone was actually watching the fight behind her occur. He tried to tell Nodoka several times that the fight was right behind them, but she was to wrapped up in the book.

The boy was punching Negi, who was blocking with all his might using his staff, while also blocking against all the attacks Asuna was doing. _'This kid ain't half bad. With a little more training he'd be a decent fighter. Thought I wonder should I really intervene? I mean Negi and Asuna are getting pretty banged up. Nah it's a chance for me to scout out Negi's skills,' _the clone thought.

**-NMAC-**

"Stop running away you runt!" the boy shouted. He did an upwards palm thrust finally getting past Negi's magical barrier. When Negi landed he coughed up blood.

"You should have told us before that you were a fighter and not a mage!" Asuna accused the boy.

"Hey it's your fault for assuming things," the boy shot back with his hands behind his head.

"And stop picking on Negi. I'm your opponent!"

"Sorry I don't hit girls. Not even strong ones like you onee-san. He, you European mages are so weak after all! I bet your dad the thousand whatever wasn't so great either!" Chamo threw a smoke bomb so they can do a tactical retreat. When the smoke cleared Asuna and Negi were gone. "Get back here you cowards! You can run from me but you will never escape!"

Some where in another part of the place. "Gah who the hell does that cheeky brat think he is! Also what is up with those stupid ears he has!" Asuna shouted.

"Ane-san please quiet down," Chamo attempted to placate the girl.

"The boy is a kuzuko," C-Setsuna said.

"A what?"

"A wolf or fox type of monster. In other words were facing a demon."

"What the heck! So were fighting another monster. Such freaking pain in the ass this trip turned out to be." she turned to Negi was thinking. "Negi you beat Eva the strongest of all monsters! You should be able to floor a guy your age in no time!" She stopped mid rant and looked at Negi noticing that he was bleeding. "You're bleeding! Just hold still I'll get a towel."

"Asuna I…" Negi started. "I studied how to fight in order to find my father. I believed that I needed combat ability to find him. You know Takamichi spent a whole month teaching me how to fight?"

"What Takahata-sensei! You got to tell me all of it in detail!"

"Maybe next time! But it was a miracle that we won against Evangeline-san. I can even say she was going easy on us. I'm still inexperienced but I need to get stronger in order to get to my father. That is why I have to beat that guy!"

"How are you going to win against him aniki?"

"Don't worry I have a plan!"

**-NMAC-**

"That's good Negi-sensei has a plan!" Nodoka chirped. Naruto was smiling at the boys determination. His goal was out there too, much like him wanting to become Hokage back then. He was in the right for not interfering with the fight, for once. Naruto and Nodoka stopped when they heard rustling. He turned to Nodoka and she put away her book.

"Found you!" the boy from before shouted. He went straight for Nodoka but Naruto intervened by punching him in the face sending him to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry little boy I didn't mean to hurt you!" Naruto feigned innocence. He held his arm out to the boy offering to help him up. The boy took it and got up. "I tend to get a little overprotective when my students come into danger."

"It's alright man, but dude that was one wicked right hook you got," the boy said rubbing his cheek. He then saw Nodoka. "Hey you're the onee-chan from the arcade! So you're her teacher?"

"Teacher's assistant sadly," Naruto sighed shaking his head. "We're currently lost track of our my associate. We thought he came up here but apparently he didn't. I mean the girl and I have been walking for awhile now." Naruto looked towards Nodoka sending her a 'just play along' look, so Nodoka nodded.

'_Damn did innocent people get inside the trap?'_ "You two shouldn't be in here. It said 'Entry Prohibited' outside you know."

"We're s-sorry we just really needed to find our f-friends," Nodoka stuttered.

"Well there is a fight going around here, and a girl like you shouldn't be around. I'll undo the trap later . Can you take care of her onii-san?" he asked Naruto.

"Of course, what type of teacher would I be if I couldn't even do that?"

"That's good just stay put right here okay." The boy was about to run off when Nodoka called out to him.

"Wh-wait! My name is Nodoka Miyazaki. And my sensei here is Naruto Namikaze. What's yours?" she asked the boy. Naruto quirked his eyebrow but decided to follow his own advice and play along.

"Well since you did give me yours it would be impolite not to give you mines. My name is Kotarou, Kotarou Inugami." The boy then ran off. "See you around pink panties onee-san. Onii-san let's spar sometime!"

When the boy was out of hearing range Naruto decided to ask. "Why did you do that?"

"As long as I have the person's name my book can read show what they are thinking," Nodoka said.

"That's pretty smart, Nodoka-chan. Really smart…" Naruto grinned.

**-NMAC-**

Negi and Asuna were waiting for their opponent in an open area, when they heard rustling in the trees Negi started to chant. "Ras tel ma scir magister evocatio valcyriarum contubernalia gladiaria! Contra bugnent!" as he finished his spell several lightning Negi clones on staffs flew towards the noise.

Kotarou was jumping on the gates and smirked. "Finally fighting me for real huh small fry?" he kicked away two of the clones dispersing them. He then got three knives and destroyed the others. He turned around just in time to block an onslaught of lightning arrows.

"Ray of light that tears apart the night sky, gather unto my hand and strike down my enemies! White Thunder! (so you guys know if I run into an English version of his spell I will use it. If I don't it will stay Latin)." A burst of intense electricity erupted from Negi's hand and hit Kotarou sending him flying of the post he was on, onto the ground covered in smoke.

"What was that! It was awesome!" Asuna shouted.

"That's aniki for you! Using a triple spell combination from far away! It's the basics for mage vs. fighter situations!" Chamo smirked.

"But it's not over yet," C-Setsuna said.

Just as she said Kotarou sped out of the smoke with just a few burns. "Not bad small fry. You destroyed all my shield charms. But if I had taken the brunt of that attack I would have been in so much pain."

"Hey don't go after Negi, face me. Fight against fighter," Asuna said as she got in front of Negi to defend him while he chanted. She went to slash Kotarou but he dodged and was already behind Negi. He then punched Negi in the gut stopping his spell and popping him into the air. He followed up the attack by punching him in the face then the gut again. To finish off the attack he knuckled him on the back of the head, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Listen onee-san, I ain't no fighter. I'm an Inugami-tsukai, a person who uses the power of dog gods! And you best remember that. Though I did train in some ninjutsu too." Kotarou said to Asuna while summoning a pack of dogs from the shadows. "Go play with the onee-san over there." the dogs barked and then proceeded to lick Asuna into submission.

"Hahahah, what's wrong with these dogs!" Asuna laughed.

"Asuna-san…" Negi managed to say. Kotarou frowned that the boy wasn't out yet, and punched him into the floor even more, breaking tile.

"This is bad. There is barely any magic left within aniki's barrier. If he keeps going on like this, the barrier will disappear all together. Without it aniki will be taking the full brunt of the attack!" Chamo screamed.

"So you mean…" Asuna said still being licked by the dogs.

"That boy's punches are full of Ki and you saw how strong those are. If he isn't careful aniki won't just get off in critical condition. He'll be dead!" The conversation ended when they saw Negi slamming into a rock a few feet away.

Kotarou appeared before him and began to pummel him into oblivion. "See this is how weak European mages are without their partners. And without time to chant their spells they are nothing. Take this you shrimp!" Kotarou kicked Negi and sent him into another rock. "I've won. Time to finish this!" Kotarou charged with another Ki enhanced punch.

'_This is it'_ Negi thought. The punch was coming and Negi spoke. "Activate the contract for half a second for Negi Springfield!" The aura that once surrounded Asuna, this time filled Negi. Negi parried Kotarou's attack, surprising the dog boy. Negi then used uppercut sending the boy into the air. Still having some of the magic surrounding him Negi appeared below Kotarou and chanted. "Ras tel ma scir magister Ray of light that tears apart the night sky, gather unto my hand and strike down my enemies! White Thunder!" Negi cast his one of his most powerful spells at point blank on the dog boy. Shocking him and frying some of his nerves. "How was that? That was the power of western mages!"

"Alright Negi!" Asuna cheered.

"Aniki you made me sweat there for a moment. Waiting for a chance to counter, where even a master wouldn't be able to escape…you took a lot of damage!" _'It's no simple feet to be able to come up with a plan like that and so soon. For Negi-sensei to have such will power and wisdom barely anyone can do that…'_ C-Setsuna thought.

"Now we just have to escape!" Chamo said.

"That's right we still haven't found away out!"

"H-hold it right there!" Kotarou heaved as he got up. "This is the first time a human had hurt me so seriously. So I'll take back what I said about you Negi Springfield. But it is not over yet!" When Kotarou was standing at his fullest he looked like a cross between a man and a white dog. He had white fur all over his body and a tail, and his hair even grew longer.

"What the heck is that!" Asuna shouted. The dog boy smirked and attacked, but both Negi and Asuna dodged. When they saw the damage caused to the floor, they decided that getting hit was a bad idea, since the floor had erupted into ruble.

"I've got no choice," Negi said. "Activate the contract for 10 seconds for Negi Springfield!" Kotarou rushed forward but disappeared due to his speed. _'I can't see him! He's too fast. Is he on my right or left?'_ Negi thought.

"To your left sensei!" Negi then dodged to the left, barely being missed by Kotarou's punch. Negi turned and saw both Nodoka and Naruto standing there.

"Nodoka-san Naruto-nii?" he asked.

"Honya-chan, Fishcake? What are you doing here!" Asuna shouted.

"Followed this little girl right here, she did go missing after all," the clone explained to her.

"Then why didn't you help before!"

"And miss this? This was a chance for Negi to grow stronger. I will not deny him of that."

"But he could have been killed!"

"If he was I would have stepped in," the clone said with the tone saying that there will be no more arguing. "Nodoka-chan help out Negi if you will."

Nodoka nodded. "To your right sensei!" Negi followed the instruction and dodged, following up with a palm strike to Kotarou's face. "Above you!" Negi sidestepped and uppercut to the face. "Spinning kick from behind!" Negi spun out of the range of the attack and punched Kotarou to the head. Both fighters winced due to their injuries.

"Aniki is too injured we have to get out of here!" Chamo ordered

"Chamo-kun. I think I know how to get us out of here…" Nodoka said. She took a deep breath, "Kotarou-kun how do we get out of here?"

"What did you say? Are you some kind of idiot, nee-chan? I wouldn't spill info like that!" Kotarou shouted. Nodoka was looking inside her book and a new entry appeared. It was a picture of Kotarou and a gate, saying to destroy the seals on it to get free. _"This might be bad she just read my thoughts!" _Kotarou thought. "We just have to head to the 6th gate east of here, then destroy the hidden runes on the left, right and top of it to get free!"

Chamo's, Asuna's and Kotarou's jaws dropped, while Naruto laughed at their reaction. Kotarou went to punch Negi, but Naruto intercepted it by catching it with ease. "Negi get them out of here! I'll hold him off."

"But Naruto-nii," Negi complained.

"I'm not the real one! Get going!" Negi hesitated but nodded he got on his staff and flew. He grabbed Nodoka holding her bridal style. He cast more magical arrows and destroyed the runes.

"Kagurazaka-san break the light that comes from the barrier!" C-Setsuna said.

"Leave it to me!" Asuna swiped at the crack with her fan breaking it and freeing them.

"Setsuna-chan close the barrier!" Naruto shouted.

"But!"

"Do it now!" C-Setsuna did as she was told trapping the clone and Kotarou inside. Naruto turned to the demon boy and released him. Kotarou growled and went for a kick but Naruto swatted it away as if it were nothing. "You can dropped the tough guy I act. I know you can barely stand."

"What do you mean by that onii-san?" as he finished the question, Kotarou feel and his transformation stopped, reverting him back to his normal state.

"If you had kept going you would have lost in your condition," the clone said taking a seat next to the fallen boy. "Besides That was a really good fight you put up, too bad you lost to Negi's ultimate weapon."

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"His potential and determination," the clone stated. "He can learn at an alarming rate as well as keep on fighting until he reaches his goal. That is why you lost, he won't give up."

"I guess your right onii-san. But next time I won't lose to him! And I won't lose to you either," Kotarou shouted to the sky.

"Oh, I'd be surprised if you beat me. I'm only capable of 5% of what the original can do, but you won't be able to put a scratch on me," the clone said before disappearing. Leaving a wide eyed Kotarou.

**-NMAC-**

"I guess you found out huh?" Negi asked Nodoka as she Asuna and himself had a small picnic. "I'm sorry for trying to deceive you but it was a secret."

"It's alright. I had a vague guess on it really…" Nodoka said blushing.

"Really!" Negi shouted.

Nodoka nodded. "But to think that Negi-sensei is mage. It's like from something a fantasy novel from the library it's kind of exciting. I would like to ask though what is Naruto-sensei?"

"Naruto-nii told me he was a ninja of sorts."

"Hey Negi I thought you didn't want Honya-chan involved with this?" Asuna question her teacher

"But she already knows…"

"Also she has a powerful artifact! It would be good if we had a partner like her on our team!" Chamo said as he jumped up and down.

"Ah Negi you haven't stopped bleeding! Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Asuna-san I'm okay I swear!"

"Um Negi-sensei, I bring disinfectants with me and band aids let me help you," Nodoka said. After being patched up C-Setsuna spoke up.

"Since we are out of the trap we should be near the Kansai Magic Association soon. We have to hurry and deliver the letter. You can't leave Miyazaki-san here so she'll have to com-ugh!" C-Setsuna started to tremble.

"What's wrong!" Asuna asked worriedly.

"Something is happening to my real body. I can't keep a connection." C-Setsuna then poofed back into a piece of paper.

"Oh no. something must have happened on Setsuna-nee-san and hige-sama's side!" Chamo said holding the piece of paper!

**-NMAC-**

AN: So this was a hella long chapter. But I got through it. Sorry for Naruto being missing for the most of it and staying on the sidelines when he's actually in it. But once again the chapter was dedicated to Negi's fight. There will be more Naruto in the next chapter I promise. So please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: ATTACK IN CINEMATOWN! HEAD FOR HQ!**


	11. The Battle at Cinema Town! On to HQ!

AN: Let's see, anything to say to you guys right now? Not really still taking song requests though. Oh to those people who don't know but I am following the canon of Negima! I'm just tweaking it a bit so Naruto is in it.

Okay to you people who do not read the Negima! Manga, read up on it before you bag on this chapter if you know nothing about the white haired boy.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Negima! Though I wish I owned the idea of Tobi, he was cool as an idiot.**

Setsuna was hastily dragging Konoka out of the arcade and far away. Naruto was not in the back of the group, watching out for potential threats. "Hey why are we running so far all of a sudden!" Yue asked.

"Yeah! What's happening Sakurazaki-san!" Haruna shouted as they ran through the streets. "Is some old boyfriend after you?"

"NO! Nothing like that," Setsuna said. "I'm sorry Konoka-ojou-sama but we have to keep on moving." Naruto was behind them all and was continuously watching out for anything suspicious. A glint of in the sunlight caught his attention and he sped forward sidestepping Haruna and Yue. He got in front of Setsuna and Konoka doing a grabbing motion then running off. Setsuna looked at him funny, but Naruto just held up some senbon he had caught. Setsuna's eyes widened. _'They're attacking in broad day light now?'_ Setsuna thought.

"Setsuna-chan! I'm heading off to Cinema Town see you guys there!" Naruto shot over his back. He shot Setsuna a glance that said 'Go there and lose the other two students' then he disappeared into the crowd. Setsuna mentally nodded at what he said and turned to Haruna and Yue.

"I'm sorry Saotome-san Ayase-san, but I'm sorry about this but I uh want to be alone with Konoka-san!"

"Uh, okay?" the two replied. Setsuna proceeded to carry Konoka bridal style and jump over the wall, causing the two other students to sweatdrop. "Is she some sort of ninja?" Haruna asked Yue.

"I thought you had to pay to get in," Yue answered ignoring the question. She then walked into the town Haruna in tow.

A top an electrical post was the Gothic Lolita Tsukuyomi. She was watching Setsuna with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Setsuna-senpai is so devoted, even when not working. Though the choice of where to escape to is rather interesting."

Setsuna was walking through the streets of cinema continuously looking over her shoulder. _'As long as there are a lot of people they won't do anything. We can wait for Negi-sensei and the others here. Let's see if I can contact them. Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei! Shoo they did cut off my connection with the shikigami, but last I saw Negi-sensei was pretty banged up. Where is Naruto-sensei? I could really use his help."_

"Se-chan! Se-chan!" Konoka called out to her.

"Yes Ojou-sama?" Setsuna turned around to see Konoka in an stunning crimson kimono with floral designs and her hair put into an elegant ponytail. She was using an umbrella to shade herself. Setsuna blushed, "Konoka-ojou-sama why are you wearing those clothes?"

"There were changing rooms over there, that you can borrow costumes. So how do I look Se-chan?" Konoka asked doing a twirl.

"Um…er… you look beautiful," Setsuna stammered. _'She does look beautiful.'_ Setsuna stopped her thinking about that when she heard a mental Naruto giggling at her thoughts. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Ehehe, thank you." Konoka went into a thinking pose then smiled. "I know why don't we get you a costume too! I'll even pick it for you!"

"What! I don't think I have that one fits me Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna complained as she was dragged and forced into a costume. She had on green hakama (those pants things from Bleach), black and gold chest armor, and a white jacket with red triangle designs on the bottom. She had on a hitai-ate on her forehead, along with a fake sword under her real one. "Ojou-sama, I don't get why I have wear male clothing?"

"It suits you Se-chan! Now come on let's go for a walk!" Konoka grabbed her arm and made her walk with her to various stores. "Hey look Se-chan!" She grabbed a piece of bread from a table and stuffed it in her mouth. "It's a sweet bun!" she said with giant eyes. Setsuna couldn't help herself and laughed. Turning around until her laughter subsided, Setsuna took in deep breaths.

"Sorry," Setsuna apologized though she had to stifle her giggles. Konoka beamed brightly at her.

"You finally laughed Se-chan!" A troupe of school girls were watching them a cheered.

"Hey it's a bishounen samurai and her princess!" a nameless girl shouted. "Do you mind if we take a picture?"

"Sure!" Konoka chirped.

"Can you do a poser for us?" Setsuna grabbed and held Konoka protectively and drew her sword as they took the picture. After the picture Konoka turned to Setsuna and giggled.

"Se-chan you look so much like a boy, they might think we are a couple!"

"What are you saying ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted flustered. Setsuna then smiled a very small smile. _'I guess this is fine. I mean we used to play like this all the time.' _"Can I have a copy of that photo?" Setsuna asked the girl who had taken the picture. Konoka also requested for one.

"Haruna, all I can see is those two with a good relationship," Yue said as she was and her friend were spying on the two. "There is nothing going on between them."

"But I mean look at them, it seems they are really close to each other," Haruna tried to persuade her friend to agree with her. They heard chuckling behind them, so Haruna and Yue turned around to see the entirety of group 4, Chisame was somewhere in the background.

"There is something odd about those two isn't there?" Kazumi said scratching her chin. She was in a black kimono. Chizuru was in a black Western dress complete with top hat. Natsumi was in a pink kimono, and Ayaka was in red one with a wig on her head put in the old Japanese fashion women wore during the time of samurai. Chisame was in a traditional priestess costume.

"You guys came to cinema town too! And what's with the weird get up?" Haruna asked.

"You should change, it feels cool."

"Hey look someone is coming!" Natsumi pointed out. A carriage came to a halt in front of Konoka and Setsuna. In it was a girl in an English woman dress, that was all in white. A fan was covering her face.

"You're…" Setsuna started.

"That's right! I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu. Just kidding!" Tsukuyomi said as she got out of the carriage. "I'm just a noble woman from a western house, you swordsman. I've come to take the princess in place of the money I lent you!"

"What are you doing! There are a lot of people here!"

"Don't worry it's an act Setsuna! She's an actor!" Konoka clapped her hands.

"Cinema Town sometimes spontaneously gets visitors to be in an act," Yue explained.

'_This is how she will try to get Konoka-ojou-sama! They are pretending this is an act!' _Setsuna thought. Before Setsuna could speak she heard a male voice from behind Tsukuyomi. "My my things are getting a little lively here aren't they?" All the spectators turned to look at who spoke and saw a figure in the carriage. They couldn't see who it was but it had on a long beige hooded cloak with sleeves. The man's face was covered with a porcelain kitsune mask. On his right hip was a katana. The figure was standing on the seat.

"Ara who are you?" Tsukuyomi smiled at the figure. A mini tornado engulfed the figure and disappeared. The same tornado appeared in front of Konoka and Setsuna where the figure knelt down to Konoka.

"Konoka-hime, how are you doing today?" the figure asked.

"Eh who are you?" Konoka asked. The figure looked up to Konoka, moving the mask slightly just enough to show one cerulean eye and three whiskers. "Naruto-kun! You decided to be in the act too?". The eyes of the students grew wide when they heard that the figure was Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei can act?" Chizuru wondered.

"But what is he supposed to be?" Haruna asked. "As a matter of fact, how the hell did he do that tornado thing? Was that CG?"

Naruto put the mask back on his face and continued to kneel. "Hai, Konoka-hime. Setsuna-san, do you still need help protecting our princess?"

"Um Naruto-sensei you don't have to kneel to me," Setsuna said looking around. She noticed Tsukuyomi had an odd smile on her face.

"But you are my senpai should I not show respect," Naruto explained still kneeling.

"Ninja-san has a point, swordsman. If you are his senpai he should show respect," Tsukuyomi giggled. "How about you join me for lunch as two kouhai of Setsuna-senpai, Ninja-san?" Naruto stood up and was glaring at her, even though she couldn't see it. Tsukuyomi though felt a small wave of killing intent coming from him, and she grinned. "Ara what's wrong?"

"Sorry but I'm devoted myself to the princess. Why would I turn away from someone as kind and beautiful as her, for you?" Naruto answered. This caused Konoka to blush at the compliments he said.

"Now I know you are!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed. "You're the onii-san who beat me last time! Are you still going to try and punish me for what I did last time?" she asked in an almost perverted way. Which most of the present members of the class of 3-A, except for Setsuna, mistook as something totally different.

"Wait! Naruto-sensei knows her?" Kazumi asked. "When did that happen?"

"And what did she mean punish her for the last time?" Haruna asked. "You don't think that he and her used to date then something happened right?" The reporter frowned. She did not want more competition for Naruto's heart. Chizuru and Ayaka were watching intently, happy that the show was good. "Wait she's going after Konoka now, so maybe she dumped him to go into _that_ kind of relationship with another girl!"

Tsukuyomi giggled then took off a glove, then threw it at Setsuna. "I'll challenge you for Konoka-sama. The place will be at the Japanese bridge opposite of the main gate. Oh and you can't ask that onii-san for help. We wouldn't want to have innocent people getting hurt if both of you are busy. Though I would like to see what his blood tastes like" Her irises turned white and the Celera turned black, a demonic grin was adopted on her face. Konoka was scared out of her wits and hid behind Naruto and Setsuna. "I'll see you in 30 minutes!" She got in her carriage and drove away.

Naruto was staring at the carriage as it drove away. "Setsuna-chan be careful. I know you saw it the last we met her, but I have to tell you not to go lightly on her. I made that mistake and I was forced down to a knee." Naruto then turned to face them. "Besides I'll take good care of Konoka-hime." When it was all said and done the entire crowd clapped for them.

Soon the rest of the class came and barraged the three with questions. "Sakurazaki-san! What is going on here? Why didn't you tell us something important like this!" Kazumi shouted. "And Naruto-kun? How did you know that girl who was after Konoka?"

"If both of you call her princess does that mean the three are you are in a polygamous relationship?" Haruna asked. "Wait both Sakurazaki-san and Konoka were from Kyoto originally and Naruto said he was from the north in some village. Does that mean he knew them as kids… I get it now!"

"You get it?" Chisame scoffed.

"Please slow down. What are you two talking about?" Setsuna asked. Naruto groaned already feeling the headache coming on. He knew what these girls were talking about and really did not want another random rumor going to affect his life. Naruto took off his mask and placed it on his waist with a clip. Then rubbed his temples.

"You guys shouldn't come to a conclusion like that. You're embarrassing the two of them," Naruto motioned to the girls in back of him.

"But we are willing to support Sakurazaki-san's love for Konoka. You love her too don't you?" Haruna asked wiggling her eyebrows. Asakura looked up at Naruto to see what he would say.

"Um uh, look at the time we should get going," Naruto dodged the question. Konoka's eyes widened a little bit when she heard that, and her heart stung. The girls looked in shock at how Naruto reacted and drew some speculations from that. Naruto sighed and was a little frustrated at the question._ 'Damn it I can't answer that question yet. I only met the girls a week ago and yet they expect me to be in love already. I mean sure I flirt to everyone but still… though there are a few girls that caught my eye. I'm surprised they almost had me down as a polygamist, which is true since I am the last Namikaze, well in this world, I have to rebuild my clan.'_ He saw Konoka with a crest fallen face. Naruto went to her and pulled her away from the group before they could see what he was going to her. Konoka looked up at him with an odd expression.

"Naruto-sensei?" Naruto flinched when she replaced -kun with -sensei.

"Konoka-chan look…"

"No it's alright sensei. I understand," Konoka looked away and began to get out of his grip when he held her in place.

"Dammit listen Konoka!" he shouted shaking her. He looked over quickly to the group seeing as they didn't notice they were missing. "Look I can't answer that question…at least not yet. I mean I just met you a week ago. I think you're a great person, and a beautiful one at that, but I still don't know you too well. Maybe sometime later when we get to know each other better, I can probably answer the question, but until then can you wait for the answer?" Naruto stared intently at her eyes as she looked up at him. Konoka blinked then smiled warmly.

"So there might be a chance of an "us" later on?" Konoka asked with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Maybe. We'll see what happens in the future. Though if "we" do happen, I hope you don't mind sharing." Naruto motioned for them to walk forward.

"huh why is that?" she asked confused. She walked along side him as they walked close to the group of girls.

"They almost got me down. I'm a polygamist." Naruto said. "You won't mind will you?"

"I don't know now that you say that…" she left the sentence hanging jokingly. "But! We will see like you said, right?" Naruto smiled then hugged her, making her blush.

"Thanks for understanding. Now we should go faster so they don't think I did something bad to you." Konoka giggled and went ahead of him to join the rest of the group. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he felt a feeling of foreboding. He turned around and saw a boy with white hair staring at him impassively. It was as if staring at him he was facing down Madara all over again. When a small carriage passed by the boy was gone. Naruto was near hyperventilating at the boy's power. _'Damn I got to watch out for that kid. He's energy feels almost as tainted as Madara's or Kyuubi's.'_ Naruto gulped then caught up with the group.

"Huhuhuhuhu, it looks like everyone is here! This will make things a lot more interesting. Konoka-sama and Setsuna-senpai, I'll make both of you mine!" Tsukuyomi said atop the bridge her eyes closed and she was smiling. Konoka was trembling scared of the girl in front of them.

"Setsuna," Setsuna looked up to see Naruto staring down the enemy. "Don't hold back, also don't worry about Konoka-hime, I'll protect her with my life. Do what you must, but promise to return to us." Naruto smirked at Setsuna making her blush.

"Hai. I promise," Setsuna replied.

"I'll hold you to it. We don't want to see our little princess cry right?" Then they heard clapping all around them. There was a crowd of people going to watch the scene.

"It's like those two are making a pact of brotherhood to protect Konoka! Naruto-sensei and Sakurazaki-san are cool aren't they Ayaka?" Chizuru giggled.

"I wonder if those two could join our club?" Natsumi thought about having both Naruto and Setsuna doing acting in the drama club. They did need more people who could fit males roles in it.

"We'll lend you our strength Sakurazaki-san!" Ayaka shouted with anime tears.

"You still don't understand!" Setsuna shouted.

"I see these people are going to join," Tsukuyomi stated. She then released a few charms and an odd assortment of Japanese folkloric monsters came to life. "They will be the opponents of my cute little pets!"

"What cute little CG monsters!" Haruna exclaimed. Well they were cute until they started flipping the girls skirts up, causing them to scream. Naruto didn't have time to turn away and saw all of the girls' underwear, barely stopping the nosebleed coming to him. _'I got to say though I would have never pegged Chizuru-chan for wearing black laced lingerie and long stockings that compliment her body…I really have to get my mind out of the gutter in this type situation.'_ A few of the demons were coming near him, Naruto put his left hand on the hilt of the katana and drew it, spinning it in the air a few times before sliding it into its scabbard with an audible clink. The demons stood in place for a second before being cut up into millions of tiny pieces of paper.

Naruto ran to Konoka- and grabbed her bridal style. "Setsuna I'm running off with Konoka-chan! Do you think you can handle crazy eye over there?"

"Hai sensei, I can handle her," Setsuna assured them. As she finished the sentence Tsukuyomi came crashing down on her with her swords drawn. Setsuna managed to block the surprise attack with her nodachi but her fake sword broke. She was deadlocked with Tsukuyomi, who was using both blades to hold back Setsuna's sword. "Are the Shinmei-Ryuu into keep monsters now?"

"Don't worry I won't hurt the kids. I just want to have a sword fight with you. That onii-san interrupted our dance last time." Tsukuyomi pushed off Setsuna and got into a guarded stance. Naruto was weaving through the crowd holding Konoka. When he saw the girls still being attacked.

"Iincho-chan! Can I leave handling these perverted monsters to you?" Naruto asked still carrying Konoka in his arms.

"Hai Naruto-sensei!" A kappa came to attack her but she flipped it over onto its back. "See we have it handled! So get going if you need to sensei."

"Thanks Iincho-chan I'll leave this to you." Naruto then jumped into the crowd to be lost from site. He turned around one last time to see a gigantic cat statue fall on her. Naruto sweat dropped but kept running.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked down and saw the worried face of Konoka. "I don't get what is happening but is Se-chan going to be okay?"

"Of course she will, she did promise to come back to us remember," Naruto answered confidently. "If she doesn't I'll drag her back her to make her apologize to you for not keeping that promise." Naruto entered a building. "I hope we are safe in here." Naruto ran up some stairs, still carrying the girl in his arms and went through a door. He was surprised to see the monkey lady and the same weird white heard boy in front of him again. Behind them were more monsters, two of those annoying monkey suites and one demon archer. "Why do you keep chasing after her!" Naruto growled.

"I thought I told you the last time. It's so we can gain control of the Kansai Magic Association," the monkey woman replied. "New kid take care of the boy while we get Konoka-ojou-sama."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He gently put Konoka down, and put his fingers in a cross like motion. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared next to Naruto. "Get her out of here now!" the clone nodded and grabbed the girl, then went to jump out the window.

"After them!" One monkey grabbed the woman and jumped too followed by the demon archer and his brother. Naruto turned and looked at his opponent.

"Got a name kid?"

"Sorry my name is of no importance. If you don't mind let's get over this." The white haired boy charged and threw a punch at Naruto, which he caught. While still holding the boy Naruto went to kick his face with he right leg, which the boy caught as well. The boy started to put pressure into his grip as if to break the leg. Naruto's eyes widened and went to elbow the boy with his free hand. His opponent moved his head back, Naruto followed up by extending the arm entirely to make a punch. The boy let go of the leg and jumped away.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" four clones appeared and ran towards the boy. One clone got his katana and drew it, going for an overhead slice. The white haired boy merely side stepped it and kicked him in the face, destroying the clone. The next two charged him with a barrage of punches which were all dodged. He took the katana of one of the clones and gutted both of them in a single fluid motion. The last clone, snuck up behind him and tried to decapitate him. But he brought the katana up and blocked it from behind. The white haired opponent cut the last one in half creating more smoke.

"Is that the best you have. If it is I am sorely disappointed," he turned to see that Naruto was nowhere in site. "Where are you ninja-san?"

"Right here!" the sword in his hand puffed into a cloud of smoke and revealed Naruto already mid swing with one of his punches. The white haired boy barely managed to escape getting hit on the face by letting go of Naruto once again.

"You almost had me there ninja-san. You won't be as lucky next time," the boy taunted yet his face still remained passive.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto charged again. _'This guy reminds of Neji'_ Naruto thought as he went in for a scissor kick, but his opponent jumped over it. While still in the air the boy came sent his foot down, making Naruto roll out of the way. He then saw the power behind the move seeing the floor crack. Naruto looked at him and still felt a chill go down his spine. "You're holding back aren't you?"

"I could say the same about you ninja-san. But let me tell you the truth. I'm not here to kill you, oh no I'm just here to stall you until Chigusa-san captures that Konoka girl." Naruto was about to say something when he felt a tug on his body.

"I guess our fight is up for now," Naruto said before disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

"That boy is a wild card, though he must be strong if he was able to cut me in the face," the white haired boy smirked, as a small cut appeared on his right cheek.

**-NAMC- (Same time as fight right now)**

Setsuna was running on the bridge occasionally meeting in the middle to try to make a swipe at Tsukuyomi. _'Damn I can't seem to find an opening.'_ "Hey look up there!" a person from the crowd shouted. Setsuna stopped fighting and saw that Naruto and Konoka were on the top of the building, Naruto standing in front of her as a shield. "Ojou-sama!"

"You shouldn't look away senpai!" Tsukuyomi chirped as she forced Setsuna to block again.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki! Guard of Ojou-sama! My demons have the two in his sights! If you try to interefere he will shoot. If the blond moves he shoots," Chigusa said. "I don't know who you are but just hand us over Ojou-sama. We might let you go free."

"I won't ever give her to you bastards!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun? Are they still filming a movie?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah they are Konoka-chan," the clone said not turning around, not making good with Chigusa's threat. As if someone cursed his luck the wind blew, forcing the clone to steady Konoka. The demon saw him move and shot his arrow.

"Why the hell did you shoot!" Chigusa shouted. The clone decided to jump forward to slow down the arrow but was dispersed. _'Damn Konoka-chan!'_ Setsuna was in another deadlock with Tsukuyomi and couldn't move.

"Ojou-sama!"

Konoka watched as the arrow came closer to her after Naruto's clone had been destroyed. She was thinking on what she should do when a thought came to her head.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Konoka-chan!" Naruto called to her as they were still in the arcade.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She saw him holding out a weird knife to her. It was three pronged and had a some weird writing on the handle. "What is this Naruto-kun?"

"If you ever need me for help, throw that and I will be there."

"Are you serious Naruto-sensei?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Okay I believe you."

-FLASHBACK END-

Konoka took the knife out of her sleeve and threw it on the floor right in front of her. In a flash of yellow light that blinded everyone, Naruto appeared taking the hit for Konoka. Naruto then went through a few hand signs and shouted "Kawara Shuriken no Jutsu! (tile shuriken)" Naruto slammed his foot into the roof making a few tiles levitate into the air then sent the spinning tiles forward towards the demons. Chigusa got out of the way but her monkeys were destroyed. The demon archer was forced off the roof.

Naruto grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, wincing in pain. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" Konoka asked going to his side.

"I'm fine Konoka-chan…" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the white haired boy from before appear behind Konoka with a blade in his hand, going in for the kill. Naruto grabbed Konoka, and pushed her out of the way of the move. The slash created a large gash on his chest, sending blood everywhere. "GAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell off the roof. _'Damn I should use kiwarmi, keep forgetting that Kyuubi-teme was is no longer with me'_ as he fell off the roof.

"Naruto-sensei!" the girls from his class shouted as he fell. The crowd gasped as and Naruto could barely see through his now heavy eyes. He saw some figure following him off the roof. He opened his eyes more and saw that it was Konoka following him.

She hugged his falling form. "Please don't die Naruto-kun" she whispered to him. They landed on the water with Konoka while still hugging Naruto. The crowed gasped as they saw Konoka covered in a white light with a healed Naruto in her arms. Naruto's eyes widened, then grabbed her into his arms then jumped onto the land.

"The wound is gone…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun are you okay, I saw you fall then I blacked out," Konoka asked him. _'Apparently she doesn't know she used her powers.'_ Naruto saw the archer demon ready another arrow, and Naruto frowned. He then he went through a very long set of hand signs "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Dragon Bullet)" the water in the lake they landed near began to rise up. All the people stared in awe as a giant water dragon came up from the lake.

"More CG! I knew coming to Cinema Town today was a good idea!" a spectator shouted. The crowd agreed.

"Konoka-chan, stand behind me." The girl followed what she was told to do. The dragon then bolted upward destroying the archer, then crashed into the castle washing away Chigusa. Tsukuyomi then jumped away following her. The attack then stopped and the dragon collapsed making it rain a bit. Setsuna then joined them. "Setsuna-chan we got to get moving. Too many enemies are here. Is Negi close by?"

"Hai Naruto-sensei," Setsuna answered not looking at him with a slightly rosy cheeks. Naruto raised his eyebrows. He turned and noticed Konoka was the same way.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Um sensei I think you should put on a shirt," Kazumi said as she joined them. She too was affected by his shirtless-ness. Naruto looked down and he was indeed shirtless. He looked towards the water and saw his shirt and cloak were cut down. All he was in were black pants and sandals. That was when he heard a shrill shriek.

"Oh no, not here." Naruto turned around and saw a mass of people running towards him. In their hands were green books. He grabbed Setsuna and made her hold on to his neck a while he held Konoka bridal style then ran from the scene.

"What are you doing Naruto-sensei!" Haruna shouted. She turned to see the group of people chasing them. "Why are they following Naruto-sensei?"

"Why are they following you Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked.

"They are my fans…" Naruto had to suppress his shudder to make sure Setsuna doesn't fall off. "Now tell me where the place we are meeting Negi at."

**-NMAC-**

"I don't think it is a good idea to go help out Sakurazki-san or fishcake right now," Asuna said. "I mean you're still hurt."

"It's okay, I got a call from Setsuna-san. They said that they got out of the Cinema Town and no one is after them."

"Hey Asuna-chan!" the voice of Naruto echoed.

"Oh good they are here!" Asuna turned around then she shouted in surprise. "What are they doing here!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw that the rest of the group five was with him. "OH them hehe, well you see Kazumi-chan put a GPS on Setsuna while we were changing so…"

"They followed us here. Sorry," Setsuna bowed. The group was currently walking towards the Kansai Magic Association.

"You shouldn't have done that! Do you know how dangerous it is right now? Negi almost died!"

"Naruto-kun almost died too!" Kazumi snapped at her.

"Wh-what?"

"Nii-san almost died?" Negi asked.

"He took two attacks to that were meant for Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna said. "The first was an arrow near the heart, the second was a giant slash was made across his chest." _'If I were a bit faster he probably wouldn't have had to taken those attacks to his body.'_

"Don't worry about it. As long as Konoka-chan is safe we are good. That and I was able to escape those damned fans of mine. By the way Kazumi-chan, whatever you do, say absolutely anything about my fans," Naruto threatened. "I swear our deal is off if you say anything about those fans." Naruto he then moved forward a little bit faster. Naruto absently moved his hand across his chest. _'I need to stop acting impulsively sometimes.'_

"What does he mean by his fans?" Asuna asked.

"Apparently Naruto-kun is a famous writer of a book series that way too many adults read. You've heard of Icha Icha Beginnings?" Kazumi stated.

"You mean that pornographic book most people read nowadays?" Asuna said disgusted.

"Yeah those! We asked a few people who from the mob that was chasing him, and apparently Naruto wrote those."

"**WHAT!**"Asuna roared. She turned to see Naruto looking at her nervously as he ran straight to the entrance, but stopped and whistled.

"That's a lot of maids…" Naruto said.

"Welcome home ojou-sama!" they all announced in unison. Konoka blushed embarrassed.

"Sakurazki-san what's going on here?" Asuna asked.

"Well this the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters, but at the same time it is also Konoka-ojou-sama's home," Setsuna explained.

The group then entered the home, "This place is big" Naruto said looking around. '_If I didn't know better this is like a mini Konoha.'_ They a seat kneeling on some pillows in the main hall.

"If you would please wait here. The chief will be with you shortly," a random maid said.

"So if this is your house Konoka-san, does that mean…?" Negi asked.

"Thank you for waiting Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates and your teachers Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei. I welcome you to my home," Konoka's father, Eishun Konoe, greeted them.

"Dad! It's been so long!" Konoka shouted as she hugged her father. Naruto smiled at the scene.

"Eh Konoka's father was the chief of the west?" Negi asked.

"He is so sophisticated…wonderful…he might just be like Takahata-sensei," Asuna said in awe. Naruto frowned when he heard that, but let it slide.

"You know Asuna I will never get your taste in men," Kazumi shouted.

"Ah Chief-san, I have a letter for the chief of the west, the principal of Mahora Academy Konoemon Konoe, Chief of the east," Negi stated giving the letter to Konoka's father.

"I know all about it. I'm sorry it must have been hard on you," he said to the young teacher.

"N-no it wasn't." The head opened the letter and found a piece of paper with the a chibi principal shaking his fist at him saying: "**Get your henchmen in line son-in-law-dono!"**

"Alright, by my will. We will try to cease our differences and console with the west. Good job Negi Springfield-kun." The girls cheered for him and tossed him into the air. "It'll be sunset by the time you get to the bottom of the mountain, so why don't you stay for the night. I'll have a feast prepared for you too."

"Alright!" Kazumi and Haruna shouted.

"All you guys ever do is tag along you know," Asuna deadpanned.

"But if we don't get back, people will be wondering where we are. I mean this is a school trip we are on," Negi said.

"Don't worry about it I got some clones to transform into you girls," Naruto told the boy. "Though I would need help. Konoe-dono, would you mind sending some replacement just in case my clones disperse?"

"Of course Naruto Namikaze-sama."

"Sama?" Naruto and the girls asked.

"Yes Namikaze-sama for two reasons. One is for saving my daughter. I saw what you did through my crystal ball. And the other is," he looked around the room then whispered into Naruto's ear. "I want to thank you for writing this book. Can I make you sign it later?" Naruto did a face fault after that.

"Yeah sure," Naruto said getting up.

The feast proceeded and some of the girls, namely Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka and Yue, got drunk not knowing there was alcohol in their drinks. "Setsuna-kun," Eishun called out to her. Setsuna perked up then knelt down to him. "S-sir. You would speak to someone like me?"

"Oh please don't be formal. I just wanted to thank you for protecting Konoka for those two years in Mahora. You responded to my requests and did marvelously."

"Ah no, it is okay. It is my pleasure protecting ojou-sama… Your words are wasted on me." She then adopted a sad look. "I was unable to protect her today…" Naruto then bopped her on the head with her fist. "Naruto-sensei…" He was drinking from a cup and he smelled a little of wine but didn't seem at all buzzed.

"Stop blaming yourself for that. You managed to keep Tsukuyomi at bay. If you didn't I would have been forced to take a more drastic action then just taking the two shots aimed at Konoka-chan."

"But because of me you were wounded Naruto-sensei!"

"I told you not to mind it. I've dealt with worse…" _'Though during those times I had the Kyuubi to help.'_ "Besides Konoka-chan healed me right up."

"So she did use her powers," Eishun said.

"Yup if she didn't I would be dead."

"Well I'll say you are a very lucky person, Namikaze-sama."

"What do you think triggered her powers Konoe-dono?"

"I think being near Negi too much did the trick."

"Figures…" Naruto and Setsuna muttered in unison. This caused the swordswoman to blush while Naruto smirked.

Eishun sighed. "I thought I'd be able to give my little girl a normal life, but it seems like I'm wrong. Perhaps this is the right time to tell her. Setsuna-kun can you please tell her for me?"

**-NMAC-**

Asuna let out a sigh of relief as she sat down in the bath. "Man this bath feel good. After all that sweating today, I really needed it. I feel so refreshed!"

"I agree with you Kagurazaka-san," Setsuna said as she sat down next to her.

"This bath is huge! Just like the house itself! I mean I would have never guessed Konoka lived in something like this. But I want to know something. How bad was the wound Naruto got while he was protecting Konoka?"

"I-it went from where is heart was down to his hip," Setsuna replied sadly.

"So he did protect her using his body huh?" Asuna got a far away look in her eyes. When she snapped back to reality she saw Setsuna looking at her funny. "What?"

"Were you thinking of sensei protecting you like that?" Setsuna asked smirking.

"N-n-no! I wasn't thinking of Naruto using his body to protect me!" Asuna shouted to defend herself while blushing.

"I never said anything about Naruto-sensei you know." Asuna's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree due to her embarrassment.

"Kagurazaka-san you know I'm just joking with you right?" Setsuna apologized.

"I know. However you can call me Asuna from now on."

"Then you can call me Setsuna. I also have a lot to talk to you about, please come to the baths with Konoka-ojou-sama after this."

"I can do that." Any further conversation was stopped when they heard male voices outside the door. "Shoot it's Negi, Naruto and Konoka's dad! Hide!" Asuna whispered. They hid behind a rock near the bath.

"Ah thank you two for protecting my little girl," Eishun stated as the trio got into the bath. "I hope my men didn't cause you much trouble."

"It was no big, Glasses. Besides they gave me some exercise," Naruto answered dismissively. _'I still have to watch out for that white haired kid though. He is a lot stronger than he looks.'_

"I agree they have showed me I am still lacking, but I will train to get stronger," Negi replied.

"A long time ago there were a lot who did not like the east. Fortunately the only ones left active are few in number. So please leave the rest to us. Unfortunately we are low on manpower right now, most of our agents are spread out through out Western Japan. They will be back tomorrow."

"That's great news!" Negi shouted. "But what about that monkey lady?"

"You mean Chigusa Amagasaki. She seems to have a grudge against European mages."

"Why is she after Konoka-chan then?" Naruto asked.

"She want's a trump card."

"A trump card?"

"Yes… I think you two have realized it by now. As a member of the Konoe bloodline, Konoka inherited a great deal of magic. The ability to control that magic is somewhere in her lying dormant. That power can surpass even your father, Negi, the Thousand Master. In other words Konoka is a mage with unimaginable powers. If that power is somehow controlled it will only be a matter of days until someone takes over the west or destroys the east. That is why we sent her to Mahora to keep her protected. We even kept it secret from her as well." Naruto nodded in understanding. It was the only real option of saving everyone and he accepted it.

"By the way what do you know about the Thousand Master?" Negi asked breaking Naruto from his musings.

"Your father? Well you see , that idiot Nagi Springfield and I were inseparable friends," Eishun said doing the nice guy pose Naruto usually saw Lee in. The three heard the voices of the other girls coming closer.

"Okay please tell me they are just lost and it is still our time in the baths," Naruto almost begged his partners.

"I think we should just leave using the back exit," Eishun suggested.

"Agreed." Naruto was already up and running with Negi and Eishun behind him. Not looking where he was going Naruto bumped into Asuna who was hiding behind the wall and landed on top of her. His right hand on her left breast. Luckily for him, he put a towel on first. "Uh…I'd like to say some cheesy line right here and now to save myself but I just can't."

The doors then opened to the site of Naruto still atop Asuna. Which then lead to many screams in the night. Most from accusations for being a pervert, some from Naruto being beaten to near death.

**-NMAC-**

AN: Sorry if it seems like Naruto got owned by Fate, but hey Fate is a strong dude. Plus he had to hold back wwwaaayyy too many innocent people around. I also tried putting some NarutoXKonoka Fluff in it. Still accepting songs! So remember to review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: POWER OF THE DEMON VS "IL DILUCULO RUBRA"! (IF SOME ONE CAN HELP ME WITH LATIN PM ME PLEASE!)**


	12. Power of the Demon vs Diluculo Rutilus 1

AN: Hmm I guess these two chapters is what you would call the climactic showdown with the big bad boss at the end of each arc. Also **Ignisha **I will want your answer on what we talked about by the end of the next chapter. Other than that nothing new to say to you people. That and I have a very small filler arc that does not coincide with the Negima canon. Depending on how it works out, Naruto might get another harem member. Also to **inuboy86** while I write I keep wanting to put Mana into it, but let's ask the readers about it! Mana in harem yes no?

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Negima are owned by those two people in Japan, who's name keeps slipping me, not by me.**

A top a tree overlooking the Kansai Magic Association headquarters, Chigusa and the white haired boy stood on a branch, watching the mansion. "Hey new kid, you said not to follow them and now look what happened. They reached the place and already gave the letter!" Chigusa barked.

"It is alright. Just leave the work to me," the boy requested calmly before jumping down from the canopy and away from her sight.

-**NMAC-**

"Wow it is really beautiful here Konoka," Asuna said looking at the blossomed cherry blossom trees.

"Yeah, they are always in bloom here for some reason," Konoka explained.

'_I still can't believe Konoka is a mage,' _Asuna thought. _'And Konoka's dad is a friend of the Thousand Master Negi is looking for. Come to think of it the headmaster knew Negi was a mage when he came to school. That and Konoka is his granddaughter so it should make sense…'_ "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Did you say something Asuna?"

"N-nothing."

"You're weird you Asuna," Konoka joked. "I wonder what Se-chan wants to talk about?"

"I do too…" Asuna was not looking where she was going and hit her head on something hard. When they turned their gaze to the object they saw it was a stone arm coming out of the servants quarters. Inside where many statues that looked eerily like the maids panicking. "W-what is this?"

"Were these here before?"

**-NMAC-**

"I'm glad that Konoka's father is friends with the Thousand Master. I mean he promised to take me to his home here in Kyoto tomorrow," Negi said to his ermine friend.

"That's right we gave him the letter and finished all our objectives here!" Chamo exclaimed. They continued to walk throughout the mansion, but stopped when they heard a scream.

"What was that!" Negi shouted.

"I think it came from the girl's room!" Negi ran to the girls room and slammed the sliding door open. The site he came to were the girls standing in place. "Huh? What are you all doing? You seem so stiff. Is this a new game that you play with the lights off?"

"Aniki they're not playing!" Chamo shouted worried he got on top of one of the girls head and showed that they did not react. "They've been petrified!"

"Nodoka-san! Asakura-san!" Negi shouted with some tears.

"Aniki this isn't time to be crying. We have to see if anyone else is in trouble, the enemy might still be here!"

"That's right. Where is Asuna-san!" Negi bust out of the room looking for her. Negi ran around the mansion shouting out her name without getting a response. _'Please don't let her be petrified too.'_ "That's right I'll use the card." _'Asuna-san! Asuna-san!'_

**-NMAC-**

Asuna's head snapped up hearing Negi's voice. "Negi? Where are you?" she looked around seeing he wasn't there. "Oh I know!" Asuna took out her pactio and put it on her head. "Negi are you okay? I'm with Konoka right now."

"_Thank goodness.'_

"Negi what's happening?"

'_Protect Konoka-san. The enemy is at headquarters!'_

"What! I thought we cleared everything up!"

'_They are still after Konoka-san. Let's meet back at the baths from before.'_

"Asuna did something happen?" Konoka asked worriedly.

"Konoka listen to me. Bad people are coming for you. That is why need to escape right now," Asuna explained.

"B-bad people. Like the ones from Cinema Town?"

"That's right, but don't worry. I'll protect you." Asuna pulled out her pactio, "Adeat!" summoning her giant paper fan.

-**NMAC-**

"Staff!" Negi shouted summoning his staff from its location. He was running down the halls swiftly, trying to reach the baths.

"Aniki, you need to calm down! If they are using petrification, they aren't aiming to hurt anyone," Chamo said, trying to stay on Negi's shoulders.

"Hai, I know that…" Negi came to a halt and put his staff up to attack at the incoming person at the end of the corner. He was met with the tip of a blade at his throat. His eyes widened seeing that it was Setsuna. "Setsuna-san you are alright! I was just talking to Asuna and and…"

"What happened Negi-sensei! I felt a terrible presence and came outside. Is ojou-sama alright?" Setsuna asked.

"I-I don't know…"

"Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun…" the voice of the chief came from behind both of them. They whipped around, eyes widening at the site. The chief was behind them, half petrified from the waist down. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I became overly too dependent on the barrier protecting the building…Because it's always been so peaceful I was caught off guard. For me as a sworn friend of the Thousand Master this is pathetic…" by now the petrification had reached his shoulders. "Negi-kun listen to me. I'm sure Namikaze-sama noticed this too, but that boy with the white hair…his power is on a totally different level compared to the others. No ordinary charm user would be able to get past the barrier…" the petrification had hold of the back of his head. "Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun, I know this is going to be hard on you…but tell the headmaster I am sorry. And please protect Konoka." With that last sentence Eishun was nothing more than a statue.

"Chief!" Negi shouted. A few moments of silence passed by before Negi spoke. "Setsuna-san…"

"Hai Negi-sensei, let's go."

**-NMAC-**

Yue was running through the forest with haste. _'What the heck is going on here? Is this for real! It was only a few minutes ago when we were all playing cards when…'_

-FLASHBACK-

Haruna, Nodoka, Yue and Kazumi were in the room playing cards when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Haruna volunteered. She slid opened the door to be met with a white haired boy. "Ara? Who are you? Are you part of the mansion?" The boy spoke some words that she couldn't comprehend, then dusted filled the room causing Haruna to cough. When her fit was over she became stone.

"Paru!" Nodoka shouted. She was in the midst of drawing her card.

"You have a very dangerous artifact…" the boy said. "I'm going to put you to sleep." Kazumi's eyes widened then pushed Yue out the door.

"Yue-chi. Go get help!" Kazumi whispered.

"But-"

"Go!"

-FLASHBACK END-

"Even if I did, there is no policeman in Japan that will investigate some this supernatural…" she spoke to herself. _'But those two,'_ two silhouettes filled Yue's mind. _'Even if this is a dream… I can contact them.'_ Yue got on her phone and dialed a number.

-**NMAC-**

Back at the hotel Kaede's phone went off. "Nagase-san here de gozaru. Baka leader? What's wrong Yue-dono? You have to calm down-de gozaru! Uh huh. Uh hmm. In the mountains you say? So basically you're saying that you need help… right leader, de gozaru?" Kaede finished with a smirk.

"What's wrong Kaede…" Mana asked.

"Ku Fei, Mana, we have a job to do de gozaru," Kaede smiled walking out the door.

-**NMAC-**

As Yue closed the phone she bumped into some one who grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let go of me!" she screamed wiggling frantically in the person's arms .

"Yue-chan calm down it's me! Naruto!" Yue stopped and looked up to see her whiskered teacher. Looking down at her. He was sweating for some reason and looked a little winded.

"Naruto-sensei, the people back at the mansion…"

"I know, I'm heading back there," he said letting go of her and began to walk in the direction of the mansion.

"But sensei…"

"Don't worry I can handle myself. Besides, you have to wait for Kaede-chan ne?" Naruto continued to walk into the forest. "Keep going straight ahead, you'll reach the road soon…" his voice drifted through the darkness.

"Naruto-sensei I hope you are right about this…" she said aloud. Yue then began to run the direction opposite of Naruto.

-**NMAC-**

Negi and Setsuna were rushing through the halls of the mansion towards the bath house. _'Because of me Paru-san, Nodoka-san, Asakura-san and the chief were all turned to stone. I'm sorry but I'll definitely turn you back afterwards, I promise. Asuna-san Konoka-san be safe. Naruto-nii where ever you are please hurry back. We need all the help we can get.'_

-**NMAC-**

Inside the baths Konoka and Asuna waited for their friends. "Looks like Negi isn't here yet." Asuna stated.

"Se-chan is missing too," Konoka said.

"Stay behind me okay."

"Hai…" the pair never noticed the white haired boy coming out of the ground behind them. He was right behind him using water to attack. At the last moment Asuna turned around and hit the boy on the head with her giant fan, going straight into a defensive stance.

"Amazing. You react like a seasoned warrior," the boy complimented Asuna. "However you aren't worthy to protect the princess. It's time for you to go to sleep too." He snapped his fingers engulfing Asuna in smoke. Cracking was heard, then shattering. He was surprised to see that Asuna had not turned to stone, and only that her clothes were affected, stripping her bare.

"Kyaa! What happened," she shouted trying her best to cover herself.

"Asuna!" Konoka attempted to reach her friend. But another one of the archer demons appeared and grabbed her from behind.

"I'll be taking the princess now."

"Wait! I won't let you take Konoka!" Asuna roared, though blushing because of her indecent site. She was still on the ground with her fan in hand. Her free hand were used to cover her breasts.

"Go" the boy commanded. As his wishes the demon jumped off with Konoka. He then took out a charm and chanted something not untreatable to Asuna. The charm disappeared and behind him hands made of water appeared. "Water spirits. Do my bidding." The watery hands grabbed Asuna and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Hahahaha, Why am I the only one who *haha* gets these weird attacks," Asuna asked while being "tortured".

"So that is what the spell does…" the boy commented while looking inside a book. "Though I didn't mean to take of her clothes… You resisted my petrification. Or rather it had no effect on you. I know it had nothing to do with your artifact, so how did you do it?"

"I *hahaha* have no idea what you are *hahaha* talking about you pervert!"

"Fine, you can just laugh until you die…" the boy said snapping his fingers. He left her alone for five minutes while reading his spell book. "Haven't had enough yet?"

"I've had plenty!"

-**NMAC-**

Setsuna and Negi entered the bath and found a naked Asuna on the floor. "Asuna-san!" Setsuna ran up to her and held her up a little to prop her up on her elbows.

"Asuna-are you okay? What did they do to you?" Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna-san, it's all over me…" she mumbled.

"Don't tell me they…did some perverted to you?" Setsuna blushed as she asked.

"Ehh!" Negi shouted.

"No they didn't! Well kind of!" Asuna shouted. "Setsuna-san…I'm sorry they took Konoka….B-be careful. He might still be around." Asuna's eyes widened as she saw the white haired boy materialize behind the two. The boy went to punch Setsuna with his left, but she parried it. However it was just a feint to his real attack, which he went in for a punch with his right. The force of the punch made Setsuna skid off the floor, bounce into the wall, then smash into the wall far away from group. She even coughed up some blood.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi screamed. Negi looked at the boy. _'The chief told me to watch out for this boy. The one with white hair.'_ "You turned everyone in the mansion to stone, you kidnapped Konoka-san, you hit Setsuna-san and did perverted things to Asuna-san. As a teacher and friend I won't forgive you!"

"An what are you going to do Negi Springfield? Try and defeat me. You're better off not even attempting it. In fact I'd rather fight your so called brother, maybe when he goes all out. He was holding too much back then, besides you're no match for me right now." The boy shook his head and disappeared using a puddle of water. Negi frowned, he got a towel and draped it over Asuna. "Please wait here, Asuna-san. I will go retrieve Konoka-san, maybe find Naruto-nii along the way."

"You won't have to do that," Naruto spoke from door.

"Fishcake where were you!" Asuna shouted trying to punch him. Naruto caught it but released her.

"Sorry I was gone. I was training near a lake. I heard about what happened from a clone of mine," Naruto sighed. "You guys go after Konoka, I'm going to handle some loose ends here then catch up."

"Are you sure Naruto-sensei?" Naruto saw her wince.

"You okay Setsuna?" Naruto went to her and touched her side and saw that it was bruised. "Negi can you heal small wounds?"

"Hai Nii-san."

"Good heal her right now. Asuna-chan get some clothes and follow them, they are going to need help. It's going to take awhile before I can reach you guys." Naruto ordered. "We're also going to need more power for this…" Naruto went into a thinking pose. His head snapped up then looked at Chamo. "Chamo make one of those circles around Negi and Setsuna.

"Ah I see what you want hige-sama!" Chamo exclaimed. "So Setsuna-nee-san, how would you like to lock lips with Negi-sensei?"

"WHAT!" the three other people shouted. "This isn't time for you to be perverted you ermine!" Asuna shouted smashing Chamo into the floor.

"Not like that Asuna," Naruto stopped her from doing any further damage. "We want them to make a contract. Think about it, Setsuna can already use Ki. Then if we can power her up using Negi's magic her abilities will multiply."

"Umm…" Negi looked down blushing.

"But, what would ojou-sama think…" Setsuna mumbled. "Either way we won't be getting anything done by standing around here."

"That's right!" Negi agreed. "Asuna-san get dressed and let's go. You promise to catch up with us Nii-san?"

"Of course now get going. I just need to do something here," Naruto said. The three nodded then left the room. Asuna shot him one last glance before she ran off to get clothes. Naruto went to the bath and made some clones. "Okay guys gather all this water into the biggest bucket you can find. The rest of you gather the petrified people into the main hall. We have a lot to do ahead of us before we can join the fray."

"Hai Boss!" the group shouted in unison before getting to work.

"And don't break any of them!" Naruto pointed to one clone. "You gather nature chakra. You are going to be my helper during this fight."

"Are you going into sage mode boss?"

"No, you're just going to need enough not to disperse in one hit. I have a plan ready…"

-**NMAC-**

"Sneaking out at night during a school trip is the best aru!" Ku Fei shouted as she, Kaede and Mana were on a train towards the mountains.

"We're not here to play around…" Kaede told the girl. _'We're up against professionals. I wonder how Negi-bouzu is doing. Naruto-kun can take care of himself but the others…'_

-**NMAC-**

"Woah! You actually did it new guy!" Chigusa exclaimed, surprised to see Konoka tied up. "How'd you get passed the barrier? We should have just left it to you from the start. Now that we have Ojou-sama we just have to take her _there_ and we've won."

"MNNN" Konoka struggled. Her voice was cut off by the duct tape on her mouth.

"Don't worry ojou-sama we won't hurt you. Now onto the alter!"

"Wait!" a voice cried out. "Stop right there and give us back ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded, behind her were Negi and Asuna at the ready.

"Hmm you brats again…" she said idly.

"Chigusa Amagasaki! Reinforcements are arriving tomorrow to arrest you. Surrender now and give back ojou-sama!"

Chigusa smiled, which turned into a snicker finally becoming full blown laughter. "It doesn't matter how much reinforcements you bring with you. As long as I can reach _that place_ it is all over. Anyhow, let me show you some of ojou-sama's powers. You'll wish you were still back at headquarters cowering in fear." Chigusa took a seal and placed it on Konoka. The ground lit up as various circles of light appeared. She chanted something and from the circles came out many different monsters.

"Just a minute here! Why are there so many of them!" Asuna shouted.

"That lady is just grabbing whatever she can using Konoka-nee-san's power," Chamo explained.

"Th-there are over a hundred of them…" Negi counted.

"You guys can play with these demons for awhile," Chigusa said. "Try not to worry so much. Since you guys are brats I've been told to not kill you. Well bye!" she and the monkey holding Konoka jumped off.

"What? After being summoned from a long time, we are here to fight kids?" the demon who the group took as their spokesperson. "Well sorry little boys and girls, we that are summoned cannot show mercy. Please do not hold it against us." Asuna was shaking in fear.

"Setsuna-san…"

"Calm down Asuna-san!" Behind them Negi was chanting a spell. When he was done chanting he put his hand into the air and a tornado surrounded the three.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked.

"This is a barrier of wind. It will only last about 3 minutes," Negi told them. "We have to use this time to come up with a plan. What are we going to do it is pretty bad."

"We've got no choice, we need to split up…" Setsuna stated calmly. "I will stay here and wait for Naruto-sensei and hold of the demons. You two can go and use that time to catch up to Konoka-ojou-sama."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it. Exterminating demons is our business anyways."

"If you are staying I'm staying too. I just can't leave her here!" Asuna shouted.

"That's a good idea. With your weapon we can banish the demons with a brush of her fan," Chamo explained. "This is our best chance."

"I see," Setsuna murmured.

"Aniki? If you gave ane-san all your magic and put everything as minimal as possible how long can you hold it up for?"

"5...no 10...no I can go for 15 minutes."

"15 minutes huh? It's not long but we don't have a choice. We have to avoid the white haired kid, and get Konoka as fast as we can. Since aniki will be alone he can fly with his staff. Ane-san and Setsuna-nee-san will stay here and hold off the demons, hopefully hige-sama will be here soon. Aniki will break out and grab Konoka. After that we fight our way back to headquarters and hold out for reinforcements."

"Is that really going to work?" Asuna asked doubtful of the plan.

"You got anything better?"

"…I understand. Let's do this," Setsuna said.

"Alright, now we just have to get _that_ over and done with."

"That?" Asuna questioned.

"Hige-sama's suggestion. Those two make a pactio! This is an emergency and we need more cards…"

"Ok…" the two participants said in unison. "I'm sorry about this Negi-sensei."

"Me too…" the two kissed and a card was formed.

"Negi-sensei leave Asuna-san to me. I'll take care of her. Sensei, please bring back ojou-sama…"

"Stop staring at each other and get ready!"

-**NMAC-**

"The wind is dying down. They are finally coming out," the head demon said. As the wind died down they saw Negi with an open palm facing them.

"White thunder!" the lightning bolt blasted out of the tornado destroying some demons with it. When the smoke cleared Negi flew out of the place with his staff.

"Damn he got away. He was a western mage huh. I guess they were nothing to laugh about after all," the demon told the others. "huh?"

"we'll be okay as long as we fight calmly with my sword and your fan, we've got more combat power in on our side than they do,' Setsuna told Asuna. "Just pretend they are just street punks from around school.

"Was that meant to be comforting in any sort of way?" Asuna asked jokingly.

"My my what brave girls you are," the demon spoke.

"I guess we have no choice. LET'S EXTERMINATE THEM!"

-**NMAC-**

"See that big rock over there? Rumor has it that there was a dangerous demon sealed in there, and that no one has been able to summon it before. They said that 18 years ago the chief and the Thousand Master put him in there to stop his rampaging." Chigusa recounted the story. "But with ojou-sama's power we can undo that. If the summoning is successful then there will be no amount of reinforcements that can help them." She walked up to Konoka who was on an altar. "Please forgive me for being so rough ojou-sama. But don't worry this won't hurt a bit, in fact you might actually find it enjoyable." Konoka's power was being forced out of her body into a white light. "God that dwells in the heavenly plains! God who is the source of everything! God who gave life! Gather 80,000,000 gods of the heavenly city! Congregate unto me!"

-**NMAC-**

Asuna dodged an attack from a big monster by diving to the left. She smacked it across the chest with her fan. "That was the 10th one. I must be stronger than I thought…" she ran to another one and hit it across the head. She flipped over it then swung at three more. She did an upward slash at a fourth one and they all vanished.

"That little girl!" a demon shouted. "Get her!" as the two charged forward Setsuna appeared poised to attack.

"Shinmei-Ryuu secret technique: Hyakuretsu Okazan!" she spun in a circle destroying most of the demons around them. The two stood back to back breathing deeply.

"You know Setsuna-san we make a pretty good team," Asuna smirked. "Teach me some kendo when we get back to school."

"Um…alright but I'm still in training myself."

"Impossible they took out half of a 150 strong arm within 3 minutes!" a bird demon shouted.

"The Shinmei-Ryuu are our natural enemies, but that damned fan is just plain unfair!" an armored demon shouted.

"Hah! I like energetic girls!" the head demon spoke. "However, is it really fashionable to be wearing no underwear?" This caused Asuna to blush and try to cover up her bottom using her skirt. Asuna began to run around in a circle shouting things about perverted comments only being attributed to her.

**-NMAC-**

"Aniki! Over there!" Chamo shouted. He then felt a chill go down his spine. "M-magic this strong…aniki they are doing a summoning spell! They are going to summon something huge! Hurry before it's too late!"

"I see Konoka-san" Negi said. _'I can do this there is still more time_' Negi then felt a magical presence behind him. He turned his head around and saw dogs made of darkness appear. "Inugami!" he didn't have time to think about it as he was struck down by the dogs. He barely righted himself as he landed on the floor using wind magic.

"Yo Negi! This is great. I never would have thought a rematch between us could occur so soon. You aren't getting through here Negi!" Kotarou proclaimed.

"Kotarou-kun!"

-**NMAC-**

Back at head quarters Naruto was looking out in the distance over a railing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the pillar of light. "You guys almost done, the s**t is about to hit the fan," Naruto said over his shoulder.

"We got the last of them boss!" one of his many clones shouted. Naruto turned around and saw some clones carefully put a statue of one of the people into a room and onto one of the many futons in it. "There we go."

"Good dispel." The clones did that. Next to him was a large bucket of water. Naruto took out his pactio and summoned his swords. Naruto gripped the red blade's handle, and pointed the blade towards the bucket. Naruto released his grip and the blade fell into it. Instead of splashing or breaking the object, the sword seemed to faze into it creating a very small ripple. When the entire blade was gone, Naruto closed his eyes and focused. The water levitated from the bucket and glowed white. He opened his eyes and swung his arm, causing the water to fly out and wet every single statue. The statues took on the glow of the water and they began to grow brighter.

Naruto put out his outstretched hand and closed it as if there was a handle in it. Slowly the drops of water that hit the statues came of them and flew into his hands. They began to reconstruct a water version of the blade. When the replica was done there was a small pop and out came his original sword. The only difference was that the kanji for stone was written on it now. He hefted it onto his shoulder and dispelled it. "Thank goodness that worked…" Naruto whispered as he looked at the room. All the statues were reverted back into their human forms and asleep in the futons. "Magic purification seals on a blade like this really works out in this world," Naruto said to no one. He proceeded to walk out the door to the clone that was meditating. "You ready?" he asked.

The clone opened his eyes and he saw a light yellow tint in them. "I'm ready boss."

"Good take this," Naruto offered the pactio to his clone.

"Aren't you going to use it?" Naruto shook his head.

"No I'll be using this one." He lifted up his hand to reveal his first pactio.

"Are you sure boss?" the clone asked.

"Yes. Go on ahead without me, there is something I still must do. Oh and pick up the back up Yue called. Hopefully they aren't lost."

"Hai." the clone shouted the jumped off into the forest. Naruto nodded he closed his eyes then disappeared in a flash of yellow.

-**NMAC-**

"There's less than half of them left!" Asuna shouted. "once Negi brings back Konoka we can…" she was interrupted when a crow demon attacked her. He had a sword and swung it forcing Asuna to block. He went for a slash on the right but once again she blocked.

"Asuna!" Setsuna shouted. She too was forced to block as a female kitsune demon attacked with a pair of tonfas.

"You're not bad little girl," the crow demon said to Asuna. "But I'm different from the ones you've face before!" he used his handle to force Asuna's fan upward. He then did a combo slashing at Asuna all over her body. She fell into the water cuts covering her body.

"Tch… that hurt," Asuna said.

"Asuna!"

"I'm alright… Negi's magic protected me," Asuna told Setsuna. Setsuna was about to help her when a giant club came down on her.

"Girl from Shinmei-Ryuu you are to fight us!" the kitsune demon said atop the head demon.

-**NMAC-**

"Thousand wavering sprits! Guardian of ten thousand worlds! Without delay unto the heart of the deepest lands forge a path unto the surface!" Chigusa still chanted. "By the power of the emperor himself! Fujiwarono Asmoi Konoe Konoka, burn and boil over! Live o spirit! Dance o spirit! Become as the spirit of the gods!" a giant pillar of light slammed into the boulder in front of her.

-**NMAC-**

Setsuna watched in horror as the light appeared. "Looks like our client Chigusa's plans are going well," Tsukuyomi said from behind her. "Did that little boy fail to make it on time? Well that has nothing to do with me, right Setsuna-senpai?"

"Tsukuyomi!" at that moment Asuna was caught by the crow demon and was being held up by her arm.

"Damn it let me go!" Asuna kicked the demon in the chest.

"Without your fan you are nothing but a normal girl. You did well though," the demon complimented her. "Now then warrior of Shinmei-Ryuu, it seems like we are at a stalemate." _'This is bad. This is really really bad!'_

-**NMAC-**

Negi managed to block claw attack from Kotarou, by using his own hand. They both jumped back away from each other after the move. "It looks like you're finally serious about fighting me Negi!" Kotarou shouted his face full of excitement.

"Please let me through Kotarou-kun!" Negi begged. "I don't have the time to be fighting you right now!"

"Aw come one don't be such a spoilsport!"

"Aniki you can't keep using the contract on yourself for much longer," Chamo whispered. "You're giving all your magic to ane-san too. Sooner or later you are going to run out. Plus look at the pillar in a matter of seconds the spell will be complete."

"I know," Negi whispered back. "Kotarou-kun why are you helping out the monkey lady! She took my friend and now she's about to do something horrible!"

"I don't even know what she is doing. I just signed up so I can fight you damned European mages!" Kotarou pointed at him. "And it looks like I hit the jackpot because I got to meet you Negi! You are the first person my age who can actually put up a decent fight against me! So now let's keep on fighting!"

"Fight…? Fighting is meaningless. I will fight you as many times you like later!"

"Bull! After this you won't fight seriously anymore. That is why I am fighting you now, when you are serious. You won't get to that spot without defeating me, I won't let you!" Kotarou said confidently.

"Aniki don't be sucked in by his challenge. There is away of this we just got to think of it," Chamo tried to advise his friend.

"If you use your full power, you might be able to beat me and make it in time Negi. You are a man aren't you?" Kotarou taunted him.

"Alright." Negi took Chamo off his shoulder and put him on the floor.

"That's more like it!" Kotarou got prepared to attack. _'This is bad! Aniki is being led by his stubbornness and childishness. At this rate Konoka-nee-san will be… Did my plan just fail!'_ Chamo shouted mentally. Kotarou and Negi charged each other with a war cry. A giant fuuma got in between them at the last moment stopping them from fighting. A shadowy figure appeared before them and attack Kotarou by put their palm onto his chest and pushing him with a lot of force into a tree. "What was that? A body split attack? And after image? Who are you!" Kotarou shouted. Negi watched as the figure disappear and reappear in the trees holding something.

In the trees was Kaede and in her arms was Yue. "Nagase-san! Yue-san!"

Kaede said as she put down Yue. "I'm disappointed. You are getting hotheaded in an important moment like this. You still need to improve on your concentration-de gozaru, Negi-bouzu."

"How did you find me?"

"Naruto-kun told me you'd be around here. He went off to help out Asuna and Setsuna," Kaede responded.

-**NMAC-**

Setsuna was panting as she was surrounded by the last of the demons and Tsukuyomi. Asuna was still being held captive. _'Damn. It looks like I do have to use _that _power after all._' Before any of her thought could continue a voice caught everyone's attention. "Ah excuse me," a person said from behind the crow demon. The demon turned around and was kicked upward and he dropped Asuna, who was caught by the person. Asuna looked up to see who saved her, lo and behold she was in Naruto's arms. "You okay Asuna-chan?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay!" Asuna roared as she attempted to punch Naruto, but found she couldn't as her arms were stuck in his hands. A tick mark grew on her head. "Where were you fishcake!"

"I was freeing the people in the mansion. They are no longer stone."

"You mean they are?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes they are free. I would have made it here faster if I didn't have to pick up a few friends along the way…"

"Friends?" Asuna raised an eyebrow. Just then a bullet shot out and broke the head demon's club and another got him in the head.

"These are spell breaker bullets! Who the hell has these!' he shouted.

"It looks like you were having trouble after all…" a feminine voice rang out through out the area. Asuna and Setsuna saw atop a rock was Mana and Ku Fei. Mana had a rifle in her hand with a smoking barrel. "Since it is your first time asking for help Naruto-sensei, it is free," Mana told her teacher to which Naruto smirked. Naruto then released his hold on Asuna.

"Ara? Are those monsters real-aru? They look really strong!" Ku Fei wondered with excitement. Mana just shook her head and shot some of the other remaining demons. "Ara is that real?" she inquired about the rifle in Mana's hands.

"No it's just an air soft gun." Four crow demons dropped from the sky and surrounded the two.

"Don't get cocky you weaklings! You won't be able to use that in close range," one taunted them. Mana smirked and kicked the guitar case which was on the floor. Two handguns popped up from it and she caught them. Mana shot all the demons surrounding her at a surprisingly fast pace, making it look like she had more than two hands. The demon Naruto kicked appeared behind her about to slash at her with his sword. Mana blocked the attack using the butt of her gun and shot it in the face. She then brought her left hand around her, aiming behind her and shot the demon to her right. After that she went into a crouch shooting the demon far behind with her left gun and the demon to her left with her right. She did a 180 turn on her heels and shot to more bullets, that lodged into the other two crow demons. When she stood up they began to disappear. "S-strong…" one barley managed to speak before it disappeared completely.

Asuna had her mouth agape and her eyes were wide. "W-w-what was that! Why is Tatsumiya-san here! Was she that strong before!"

"Actually I used to exterminate demons with her before all of this…" Setsuna said scratching the back of her head.

"That's Mana for you. This is the first time I saw monsters though-aru," Ku Fei told them surveying the area.

"You can fight the weak ones Ku," Mana said nonchalantly.

"Are you making fun of me aru? Don't underestimate the powers of 4000 years of Chinese martial arts!" when she finished her sentence she turned around and parried a club from some of the monster trying to sneak up on her. Ku placed her left foot forward doing a slight skip then punched. The punch was strong enough to banish the four demons.

"You know I can't let all you girls have all the fun," Naruto laughed. Out of his sleeve his pactio appeared. Asuna's and Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Naruto-sensei when did you get a pactio?" Setsuna asked.

"You mean this?" Naruto motioning the card. Setsuna nodded. "I got it last night if I do say so myself." Naruto smirked and put the card up. "Adeat!" his clothes changed into his ANBU uniform and he had his red battle cloak again. His red butcher knife was still on his back and the katana still on his right hip. Naruto grabbed the handle of the butcher knife and held it in his right hand, pointing it to some demons. "Wanna come play." The demons fell for it and charged Naruto. Naruto smirked, and put his foot back right foot and held the blade with both hands. He twisted his body to the right and took up a baseball player's pose when batting. When they got closer Naruto threw and it flew towards the oncoming monsters.

"How can he throw something that big like it was nothing?" Asuna questioned. The blade hit the monsters and decapitated them all in once slice. The blade only stopped because it got jammed into a tree. Naruto appeared atop the handle and smirked down at the bodies that seemed to disappear (AN: tribute to Zabuza!).

"You know I hope you put up a better fight then them or I would have helped out here for nothing…" Naruto sighed as he jumped of the blade and pulled it out. The kitsune woman from before appeared behind him poised to strike. As her tonfas came down Naruto shifted his sword so that it was strapped on to him as a shield to his back, deflecting the attack. He drew his katana with his left hand and sliced the demon in half dispelling her too. Naruto sighed even more. "I knew this wasn't even worth my time."

'_not even worth your time! How was that not even worth your time!'_ Asuna thought as Naruto sped throughout out the field slashing demons left and right using the yellow katana in his hands. "Come I'm even using my weak hand!" That statement made Setsuna and Asuna gape. Naruto was going easy on these monsters. He then spotted Tsukuyomi, and smirked wider. "How about you? Ready for that rematch yet?" Naruto also drew his red sword into his right hand.

"Ready when you are onii-san!" Tsukuyomi giggled, brandishing her weapons. The two went to attack each other.

-**NMAC-**

"Negi-bouzu you should get going. I will handle things here," Kaede said as she released Yue onto the floor.

"Eh But um…" Negi tried to speak.

"This isn't a time to be confused-de gozaru. We'll talk details later…" she went up to him and spoke kindly. "You don't need to worry about me. This is the time to act, not think. Now go!" she shoved him away. Negi hesitated for a moment then ran. Kotarou's eyes widened as he tried to run after Negi, but he was stopped as he knives implanted themselves into the floor in front of him.

"Hey the big nee-chan over there, don't get in my way!" Kotarou shouted at Kaede. "I have no intentions of fighting women.

"So you're name is Kotarou huh? Boy you have good taste as to choose Negi-bouzu as your rival-de gozaru. But you can throw away your inhibitions because I'm still stronger then Negi-bouzu." Kaede made sixteen copies of herself. "Kouga Chuunin Kaede Nagase has arrived!"

Kotarou was frowning, but it slowly turned into a smirk. "Alright bring it on!"

-**NMAC- (when Naruto Hirashined away, so before the heavy fighting)**

Back at Mahora the headmaster and Evangeline were playing a game of go, with Eva winning. Chachamaru was in the background making tea. Konoemon was stroking his beard in thought. "Wa-" the headmaster tried to stall.

"No waits!" Eva shouted.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important," a male voice interrupted them. The two looked towards the source of the voice to find Naruto standing next to his seal for the Hirashin he left in the office.

"Ah Naruto-kun what are you doing here? The trip is not over until two days from now."

"I'm here for business, not fun headmaster," Naruto said with a serious expression.

"Is it about the Kansai Magic Association?"

"Yes. Negi was able to deliver the letter, but some of them are still attacking. They had managed to get Konoka."

"Wa-what are you doing here then! You should be out there helping her!" the headmaster roared as he got up and grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"Don't worry my clone is there helping as we speak. I am here just to obtain some reinforcements against a little boy with white hair."

"You're having trouble against a little boy?" Eva scoffed.

"That boy is something else. He has power beyond what most can comprehend. I won't be able to face him because if I go all out there is a chance I may take all those around me with him to his grave. That is why I came here to ask for help."

"I'm sorry to say this, but everyone is busy. Even Takamichi is overseas at the moment," the headmaster apologized.

"I wasn't here for him. I'm here for Eva-chan. I wanted to know if she wanted to spend the rest of the trip in Kyoto with us."

"I can't leave the school idiot," Evangeline said glaring at him.

"You're here because of a seal right?"

"What of it?"

"If I can see it, I can learn how to trick the seal to letting you come with me." Evangeline's eyes widened as well as the headmaster. "Of course she has to help out in our situation first." Eva's attitude dropped a little but the headmaster went to thinking. "how about it?"

"I agree, but you are in going to have to watch over her," the headmaster warned.

"Good. Just let me see the seal." Konoemon went to his desk and bulled out a giant map of the campus. Naruto studied it and saw the seal. He noticed that it was tied into the world tree and its power revolved around it. After a minute of inspecting the seal, he rolled up the map and looked up to see Evangeline staring at him.

"Well, can you do it?" she asked angrily but he heard a hint of expectation in her voice.

"I can but you have to give me five minutes and you have to leave the room."

"Why?"

"I'm going to make seals on myself and I have to be naked," Naruto said. When he finished the sentence he heard the being slammed. _'I hope I can make it in time. If I can't well let's hope Eva-chan likes the contract she has with me."_ Naruto thought as he touched the pactio in his pocket. He summoned three clones and stripped, telling them to start applying the seals on him.

-**NMAC-**

AN: SO what do you think? Review please! That and I'm going to be taking song requests!

**NEXT CHAPTER: POWER OF THE DEMON VS ****RUTILUS DILUCULO****! (PT TWO) [FINALLY FOUND THE RIGHT LATIN WORDS!]  
**


	13. Power of the Demon vs Diluculo Rutilus 2

AN: So I decided to write this first rather than the 5th chapter of my other story.

To **silentmaster, **Naruto is there to live his life not to actually change the story much. He's there to help, but Negi will never actually advance if he doesn't face off against the opponents from the canon. If Naruto beat them what's the point of Negi struggling in the manga huh? Naruto after all is just back up!

To **Fox** I know Naruto seems really weak, but he hasn't gone all out because just every place he had fought was either too small or had way too many people around to actually do anything. Collateral damage be damned if someone in the crossfire between his fuuton jutsus and Fate's earth magic dies. Besides how can I show his powers when he only appeared near the end of the chapter?

**DISCLAIMER:** You can't sue me! I don't own these series!

"I see them!" Negi shouted as he neared the giant lake.

"But what are we going to do aniki! They will just counter attack if we rush in blindly!" Chamo told Negi.

"Don't worry about it, Chamo-kun. I have a plan! I won't know if this will work, but I'm going to use a delayed spell I've been practicing." Negi jumped onto his staff and flew across the lake.

**-NMAC-**

A clang of metal resounded around the area. Naruto's giant blade had met against Tsukuyomi's own sword. Naruto pushed forward as he shoved the blade in front of him. Tsukuyomi was being pushed back ever so slowly. "Ara? Did you get stronger onii-san?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"No, I'm just holding back less then our previous fight," Naruto told her. He gave one more forceful push sending her into the air. With the katana in his left hand Naruto went in for a stab, which was parried by her as she recovered. When she landed, Tsukuyomi ran to Naruto and used her knife for a stab to his face. Naruto put his butcher knife in front of him to block, but was surprised to see her pull back on the move, and attack with her katana. Naruto barely had time to move the blade downward to actually block the attack. "Tch, you're troublesome you know?" Naruto said frowning.

"I wouldn't be this troublesome if you just gave up and let me kill you," Tsukuyomi giggled.

"I think I'll pass on that." Naruto looked around and saw that the girls were fairing soundly against the other demons. Asuna was banishing demons left and right with her fan. Mana shot every demon that came in site, Ku proceeded to pummel demons into the ground, and Setsuna was fairing fine if not winded. He was snapped out of his reverie when he ducked a sword slash to his head.

"You shouldn't be taking your eyes off of me!"

"I can see you just fine. Shinmei-Ryuu Secret Technique Zankosen-Rai (Light-Cutting Flash-Lightning)" Naruto pumped chakra and Ki into the katana in his left hand, slipping it into a reverse grip then cutting upwards. The attack sent an overly large crescent shaped Ki/Chakra slice at Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi sidestepped the attack, but the attack kept going forward into a couple of trees. The attack was strong enough to cut several of them down the middle, making them crash to the floor.

The demons stared in shock, as well as Asuna and the girls at the destructiveness that move had. "Um Setsuna is that move supposed to be that strong?" Setsuna shook her head.

"That was too powerful to be honest," Setsuna replied. "This would be considered Naruto's own style." Tsukuyomi got up and looked at the move destruction behind her, tilting her head.

"Were you always that strong onii-san?"

"No comment," Naruto answered. He then dragged the blades along the floor as he ran towards Tsukuyomi. The girl brought her blades up to block Naruto's neck move, but Naruto surprised her with what he did next. "Abeat!" the blades disappeared as he approached her, and he went into a slide. Tsukuyomi was tripped up by him, falling to the floor. As he passed her he went into a crouch and disappeared using his speed. There was a loud crack to the left, when the spectators turned they saw Naruto's fist in a demon's face. He vanished again and another demon at the other end of the field was also sent flying backwards. Naruto jumped up into the sky and flicked his and two kunai appeared from each sleeve into his hands. He threw them into four different groups of demons.

The demons caught them and laughed. "What was that supposed to be?" Naruto didn't respond. He just put his hands into the ram seal and focused chakra into it.

"KAI!" the handle of the kunai's began to burn and in a few short seconds all four kunais blew up taking the demons with him. Naruto landed and summoned his swords once again to block the on coming attack of Tsukuyomi. "I told you I can see you just fine." The girl giggled and attacked once again.

"Asuna-san just who is our teacher?" Setsuna asked.

"You know he reminds me of someone a certain demon talked about…" the head demon said as there was a small cease fire while they watched what Naruto did. "Can't remember which one though."

**-NMAC-**

"He's coming," the white haired boy said to Chigusa.

"What?" she looked to the side and saw a wave of water, with Negi in front of its being. "That brat again!"

"Accelerate!" Negi shouted speeding up on his staff.

"Finish the ritual. I will handle the boy." The white haired boy threw a charm and the demon that kidnapped Konoka appeared. "Handle the boy for me." The demon nodded and flew towards Negi.

"Activate the contract for Negi Springfield for one second! Accelerate Maximum power!" Negi shot off with his right fist forward. They had a head on collision with Negi being the winner since he pierced right through it. "Ras tel ma scir magister fret venus vente flans saltatio bluerea!' Negi shot a magical gust of wind into the water creating a dense mist.

"The wind turned water into mist. Does he intend to get us under the cover of mist? How futile…"

"Activate the contract for another three seconds for Negi Springfield!" Negi's voice rang out in the mist.

The white haired boy looked around the mist, then felt a spike in magical energy. "Ah there you are." He put his hand up to attack, but was surprised to see only the staff fly right past him. "The staff?" His eyes widened as he saw Negi on a giant lamp post. Negi jumped off of it and headed forward with a magically supped up punch. His fist was about to connect, but was stopped by a strong magical barrier. "I told you, you were better of not trying. Your "brother" managed to get passed this with some of his skills, and yet you can't." The boy grabbed Negi's wrist and held him in place. "You bore me. You're not used to fighting close range, yet you go up against a person much stronger than you. The son of the Thousand Master huh? You are nothing but a child after all…" the boy sighed. "I shouldn't have expected much from you after all." The boy raised an eyebrow when he heard Negi chuckle.

"Fooled ya didn't we?" Chamo smirked. Negi placed his free hand on the boys chest.

"Sagita magica! Binding arrows of air!" Negi said his attack. Bindings of light surrounded the boy while mini tornados helped it contain him.

"I see a delayed spell."

"Damn straight! Aniki chanted while we were in the mist. At point blank your anti-magic barrier can barely do anything!" Chamo shouted.

"I see… you made a surprising amount of progress, for someone with little to no combat experience. I have changed my opinion about you."

"Why are you so calm. You are the one who got trapped in a spell punk!"

"That's right. Even though binding magic is simple, it will take a couple of seconds to get out of it," Negi told him. "But that is all the time I need to get Konoka-san." Negi went to the alter and was surprised she was gone. "Where is she! She was here just a moment ago!"

"Aniki look up there!"

**-NMAC-**

Kaede sat atop Kotarou and was holding his arm effectively pinning. "I guess you couldn't get serious after all Kotarou. Were you really serious about winning-de gozaru?"

"No, I won't make any excuses. A lose is a lose ninja-onee-san," Kotarou said.

"D-did you win?" Yue asked from her hiding spot. Her eyes widened when she stepped out from behind the tree. "Kaede-san look!" She turned around and saw a giant figure in the pillar of light.

**-NMAC-**

"S-Setsuna-san what's that?" Asuna asked as the fighting stopped once more.

"Negi didn't make it…" Naruto growled. He kicked Tsukuyomi in the gut to get her away from him. He threw his katana and impaled a demon into a tree. He went to it then kicked the handle, nailing the demon onto tree, afterwards it was exterminated. "The s**t officially hit the fan now." _'Boss where are you?' _Naruto summoned a clone and stabbed it with his butcher knife.

**-NMAC-**

The real Naruto in Mahora had finally finished putting on the seals on his body and was letting it dry. The info from the popped clone reached his head and his eyes grew wide. "Damn."

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" the headmaster asked.

"Get the seal ready to transport both me and Evangeline, headmaster. Using Hirashin will drain me of some energy due to the large jump it will take."

"Give me just a ten of minutes." Konoemon the began to write the runes on the floor.

"We've got about five before anything bad happens," Naruto sighed. He put on his clothes, then went to the door and opened it to reveal Eva sitting next to Chachamaru. "Get ready. We will hopefully be leaving in ten minutes, if not earlier." Naruto turned around and looked at the old man. "Oh yeah I'm going to need something from you to make the seal thinks you are within it's range."

"And what would that be?" Eva huffed.

"Some blood of yours," Naruto said. He took out a kunai and cut her right cheek. He put his left hand where the seal was and it took in the blood. The seals all over his body began to crawl towards the circle in the middle of his palm and created a small black ring with the kanji for mobile on it. Naruto was punched in the gut by Eva, doubling him over. "What was that for?" Naruto gasped.

"That's for cutting me without warning!" she shouted at him. "I could have done it myself you know!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"If you two love birds would stop messing around help me out with the seal, so we can go faster!" Konoemon said to the two. The two glared at him before glaring at each other, then went to work on the seal.

"Eva, when we get there you take care of the boy. He may not seem like it, but he is the big fish. The so called demon god is mine."

"Hmph, whatever. As long as I can get out of this damned place it's fine."

**-NMAC-**

"Hahahaha! You were too late boy! The ritual has been completed!" Chigusa laughed. She stood atop a humanoid demon that was as tall as the trees. It had two faces one on the front of the head, another on the back. It had a ridiculously long chin and had three horns. Its huge arms were covered in spikes. "Prepare to face the two faced four armed demon Ryoumen Sukunanokami! A giant demon god that was defeated over 1600 years ago! The summoning was a success. Legend said that it stood at 180 feet, but it seems like he is bigger."

"Aniki! What are we going to do! It's so big!" Chamo shouted.

"We've got no choice but to go all out!" Negi replied. "Ras tel ma scir magister, come onto me spirits of wind!"

"H-hold on aniki! That spell is really effective but your magic power should be at it's limit right now! If you pull of that spell you will collapse!"

"Fum fulgustio efulet tempestus austorina vois tempestus fulgrien!" A large beam of lightning and wind shot out of Negi's hand and hit dead on with the demon's body. Sadly it had no effect on him, not even a scratch.

Chigusa began to cackle. "Is that all you have son of the Thousand Master? It didn't even have an effect! With Konoka-ojou-sama's power, he is under my complete control, nothing can stop me now! I'll even crush the reinforcements that arrive tomorrow! And with this all the European mages that have been corrupting the east will be wiped out in one go! Bwhahahaha!"

"D-damn it," Negi stuttered out at he fell to the floor.

The white haired boy finally broke the spell holding him. "You fought well, too bad you were too late Negi-kun."

**-NMAC-**

"Negi really didn't make it!" Asuna shouted.

"I think so, but we have to go there and help him!" Setsuna suggested, holding back off another demon.

"That's easier said than done! These guys are relentless." The demon Asuna was fighting suddenly fell down, with a kunai in its back. "Huh?"

"Guys get out of here and help Negi!" Naruto shouted. As he was holding off Tsukuyomi using only his katana. The giant red blade was strapped onto his back again, and in his right hand was a kunai knife. "Me and the two here will handle them!"

"But…"

"Just go! I may not charge Naruto-sensei, but I'm charging you for this Setsuna!" Mana said as she shot more demons.

"Sorry about this! Let's go Asuna-san!" the then two girls disappeared. Naruto jumped back and landed next to Mana and Ku.

"When I tell you to duck, do as I say got it."

"Why-aru?" Ku asked.

"I'm going to take most of them out in two moves," Naruto whispered. The two tanned girls nodded. "Hey Tsukuyomi want to see a neat trick I've learned over the past few hours?"

"Ara?" the girl tilted her head to the side. Naruto took his golden katana and tapped the handle of the giant butcher knife. When they heard the clink the butcher knife exploded into water and began to swirl around the yellow blade.

"You see, my artifact is like Asuna-chan's artifact, however mine is a bit different."

"Why is that?"

"My artifact can absorb spells and send them right back at who ever I want, like so. Get down now!" The two girls dropped to the floor and Naruto did a 360 turn sending the water in all directions except at his students. Tsukuyomi jumped behind a demon not to get hit by the attack. When the attacked stopped everyone looked around and saw nothing happened.

"Was that your big move aru? Not very impressive," Ku told Naruto.

"I agree with her. What was that supposed to accomplish?" Mana asked.

Naruto smirked and said one word. "Petrify." All of a sudden all the demons hit by the water rapidly turned into stone. Naruto jumped into the air holding his katana with both hands. "Shinmei-Ryuu secret technique: Zanganken A.R.S (stone-cutting sword ame rai shippu)!" Naruto sliced upward into the sky sending out a large stream of Ki. When it reached it's peak it separated into many streams heading downward. The attack came down on the demonized statues and broke them all, cutting down the army of 70 strong down to twenty including Tsukuyomi. When Naruto landed he was panting heavily, and was on one knee. "Damn."

"What's wrong aru?"

"I'm almost out of energy. Boss better arrive soon."

"Boss?"

"The real Naruto. I'm just a clone like Kaede-chan's, though I'm almost out of gas."

"Just how strong are you blondie?" the head demon asked.

"I'm about a quarter of what the real thing can do, when he is not serious," Naruto heaved. "Girls I don't know how much longer I can stay but all I know it is a couple of minutes. If I disappear take the pactio back to boss okay?"

"Of course. Now I'll make you pay for delivery though," Mana said.

"Fine. But we have to hold the line here." Naruto held up his right hand, and the giant red blade materialized from the water. "So let's kick some demon ass!" Naruto charged once again, followed by a giggling Ku and smirking Mana.

**-NMAC-**

Setsuna and Asuna were running through the forest towards Negi's direction when they stopped and felt a crazy amount of Ki from where they came from. They turned around and saw it raining Ki from some odd stream of Ki. "Naruto's doing…" Asuna said sweat dropping.

'_Ane-san Setsuna-nee-san! Are you alright?'_ Chamo asked them telepathically.

"Chamo! We're heading your way. Naruto had just decided to step it up back there so we can go here."

'_That's good we need all the help we can get. But you won't make it here on time if you keep running. We'll use the cards to summon you.'_

Back at the alter Negi was still on the floor as the white haired boy approached him. "I won't kill you, Negi-kun. But whoever stands in my way will end up hurt." Negi glared at him. "You were pushed to your physical and magical limits. I applaud you Negi-kun."

"Aniki now!" Chamo shouted.

"Summon: Ministra Negi Asuna Kagurazaka Setsuna Sakurazaki!" Negi chanted. Two magic circles appeared on the floor. From the circles appeared Asuna and Setsuna. "Asuna-san Setsuna-san I'm sorry. I couldn't get to Konoka-san in time."

"We know!

"Was that your plan all along? Very well…" the white haired boy spoke. He began to chant in some old language they couldn't understand.

"What the hell! That was his spell key! He's a western mage! Ane-san stop him!" Chamo ordered.

"We won't make in time!"

When the boy finished he pointed with his right index and middle finger. "Petrification Breath!" A large cloud of white smoke engulfed the area. "I think I overdid it," the boy said to himself.

A ways away, Negi Asuna and Setsuna looked into the cloud. "We somehow got away…it looks like he doesn't even realize it yet," Setsuna told the two. She turned around and saw that Negi's hand was petrified. "Negi-sensei,"

"Don't worry I'll be fine. It barely touched me," Negi assured her.

"You two should get away from here. I'm going to save ojou-sama," Setsuna said. "ojou-sama is on top of the demon's shoulder with Chigusa and I'm going to save her if I do it by myself."

"How are you going to get there if it so high up!" Asuna asked.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san. There has been a secret I've been keeping from both you and ojou-sama. Once you've seen me in my true from…I'm going to have to say goodbye." Setsuna hunched over and from her back two white bird wings appeared. "This is my true from…I'm a monster just like them. Please don't misunderstand! My desire to protect ojou-sama is real! But I've kept this a secret all this time. I was afraid that ojou-sama would hate me if she saw this form…" Setsuna began to cry. She stopped when she saw Asuna touching her wings. "Um Asuna-san?" After inspecting her wings Asuna slapped her on the back.

"What are you talking about? I think these are pretty cool. Besides Konoka is your childhood friend, and you've been shadowing her for the past two years? What have you learned? Do you think she is someone who would hate you for something like this? You're an idiot if you think so! So go on we'll support you Setsuna-san! Right Negi!"

"Y-yes!" Negi agreed.

"So what are you waiting for get going!" Setsuna smiled and cried tears of joy.

"O-okay!" She bent down and was about to fly, but the boy with white hair appeared out of the smoke.

"That was where you were…" he said as he stalked towards them.

"Thanks for trying so hard for Kono-chan, Negi-sensei!.." Setsuna then flew off. The white haired boy was about to stop her when an arrow of light hit his hand.

"So what are we going to do now Chamo-kun?" Negi asked.

"I don't know aniki, I'm out of ideas too…"

'_HELLO Negi Asuna can you here me?' _Naruto's voice rang out in their mind.

"Naruto? How are you able to do this? Aren't you still fighting the demons?" Asuna asked.

"_No that's just my clone. I went to go pick up some more help ain't that right Eva-chan?'_

'_Don't call me that you idiot! Boy, if you can hold out for a minute and a half, me and the blonde idiot will be there to help out!" _Eva barked at Negi.

"Eh…"

'_That was a great plan you got, but you're too smart for your own good. Sometimes you have to rush in blindly, consequences be damned! You're father was like that, and this blond idiot is too how do you think these two got so strong?'_

'_Stop it Eva-chan your embarrassing me…'_ Naruto chuckled. Negi and Asuna heard a thwack and Naruto groaning.

'_Remember a minute and a half!'_

"Asuna-san," Negi stood up, his eyes full of determination. "Let's go!"

"OKAY!"

"If you are coming I shall be your opponent," the boy said. Asuna ran towards him with her fan at the ready. Just like Naruto the boy disappeared using his speed, only to reappear behind Asuna delivering a heel kick to her torso. She crashed into the boardwalk of the lake and broke it. Using his speed again, the boy slammed Negi with a straight to his gut, sending him into Asuna. They skidded backwards to a stop.

"This boy is hella strong," Asuna groaned. They didn't have much time to recover as the boy was once again upon them sending a barrage of punches their way. The two could do nothing but block the attack. To finish his combo he hit them with his elbow so they fell to the floor.

The white haired boy jumped into the sky and gather magical energy into his hand. "Vishu talri shutal vangait. King of the eight legged lizards who bear the cursed eyes, extend thy light from my hand and project thy gaze of disaster…" Asuna used her body to protect Negi. "Gaze of Petrification!" the beam destroyed a large section of the boardwalk. Asuna's shirt began to turn into stone. "I knew it the ability to completely nullify magic huh? I guess I'll take care of you first Asuna Kagurazaka!" the boy flew forward with a magically enhanced punch.

The boy's attack was stopped when Negi grabbed him with his good hand. "Asuna-san are you okay?" he asked while he glared at the boy.

"I'm fine," she breathed out. "But naughty kids need to be punished!" she "sliced" the boy across with her fan dispelling the barrier around him. Negi began to power his petrified fist with magic as he glared at the boy.

Setsuna appeared before Chigusa. "YOU!" Chigusa spat.

"Chigusa Amagasaki! I'm taking back ojou-sama!" Setsuna flew forward.

"Damn she's too close, I can't use Sukuna's power. Monkey demon bear demon!" she summoned her faithful animals to protect her. They failed however as Setsuna slashed them in half. Meanwhile Negi punched the white haired boy with all his might. Setsuna took the charm of Konoka.

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Are you alright?"

"Ah Se-chan, I knew you'd come to rescue me…" Konoka said dazed.

"Are you okay ojou-sama?" Konoka blushed.

"It actually felt really good like that lady said. I'm rather embarrassed." Konoka then took notice of Setsuna's wings. "Setsuna your back…" Setsuna was about to defend herself when Konoka smiled. "You have beautiful wings. Just like an angel…"

"Ojou-sama."

**-NMAC-**

"Did we get him?" Asuna asked.

"You know, you're the second person to hit me. The first was your brother…" the boy said as he got up. He went to punch Negi, but his fist was caught but a clawed hand. He looked behind him and saw a female coming from out of the shadows.

"It looks like you've been taking care of my boy huh, amateur," Evangeline came out fully from the shadow and punched him. The force of the move caused the boy to fly back extremely far taking the boardwalk with him.

"A bit too much don't ya think Eva-chan?" Naruto asked as he appeared in a flash of light. He got a three pronged kunai and three it the ground.

**-NMAC-**

With the Naruto clone, he felt a tug on him. "Mana-chan, Ku-chan can you girls handle it from here? Boss is calling me."

"We got this," Mana replied. Ku gave a thumbs up as her approval, and Naruto disappeared with a flash of light. Mana then shot at Tsukuyomi. "You're opponent is me now."

"You know projectiles won't work on me right?" the girl said as she deflected the bullet.

"I know"

**-NMAC-**

The clone appeared in front of Naruto crouching. "Good job holding them back," Naruto said. The clone nodded and dispelled the pactio giving it to Naruto. He kicked the clone out of existence and took in his memories. "Hmm, you girls aren't bad… though you still need more training." Naruto said over his shoulder to Asuna. "Eva please beat the living hell out of the white boy. I want to take this thing down myself." Naruto then walked off to one end of the boardwalk that wasn't destroyed.

"I'd rather see how strong you really are you idiot," Eva said sitting down. Naruto shrugged and looked at the demon.

"You know, you're pretty small compared to most of the demons I've faced in the past," Naruto stated with his hands in his pockets.

"Small!" Asuna shouted.

"Yeah, he's probably a third the size of one of my boss summons. Probably a third as strong too…"

"Are you calling my demon weak!" Chigusa fumed. She used her magic to control the demon. It lifted up its right arm and began to bring it down on Naruto. Naruto smirked and drew a card from his pocket, whispering something. The attack came crashing down on him.

"Naruto/Nii-san!" Asuna and Negi shouted.

"Tch, I expected more from that idiot," Eva said as she looked at the fist.

"Hahahaha, is that too weak for you!" Chigusa chuckled. Her eyes widened when she heard the boy reply.

"Actually yes it is. Shinra Tensei!" suddenly the demon's arm was pushed off with great force making it stumble backwards. As the smoke cleared the three saw Naruto, but instead of his suit he was in new clothing. His pants became dark purple ninja pants, with white leg warmers and blue sandals. On his head was a straw hat with white streamers going around it. The thing that stood out from his entire outfit was his cloak. It was a black cloak with a chin high collar. It had red cloud designs with a white outlining, and long sleeves. Naruto raised his right hand to take off the hat and the group saw a ring on his thumb. He threw it off to reveal his blonde hair.

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out. "It feels good to be using the Rinnegan again," Naruto said as he looked at the demon. He looked over his shoulder and asked. "Did I scary you guys?" he laughed looking at their shocked faces. Asuna noticed his eyes were no longer blue, but a pale purple with a ripple in it. _'Why does it feel like I've heard of that somewhere before?'_ she thought. "However I think this is the wrong skills to be using against that." The ring on his right thumb disappeared and a ring appeared on his right ring finger.

Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened the Rinnegan was gone and in its place was the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto began stepped onto the water and towards the demon. "That demon pales in comparison to the demons I've faced. But if you want to see the power of a god, Chigusa, I'll be more than pleased to show you." Naruto stopped a couple of feet away from the demon and stared at it. The sharingan in his eyes began to spin and it mimicked what looked like an electrical fan. A large pillar of red-orange fire burst around Naruto. As it grew it reached the same size as the demon god. Slowly the fire began to make a shape and it showed a flaming skeleton from the waist up.

"What the heck is that!" Asuna shouted as Naruto made the skeleton that was headless.

"Interesting move," Eva said still sitting on the bridge. Chachamaru stood by her side. The skeleton then began to grow muscles and made a more humanoid shape. When it was finished armor surrounded it, making it looked like a helmed person with a shawl and shield in his left hand."This is one of the most devastating moves in my arsenal. It both protects and attacks. This is my ultimate shield. SUSANOO!" Naruto shouted a the flaming figure laughed. A third hand with a gourd appeared from the shawl and squeezed out some fire, which the right hand took. "Now say goodbye to your demon," Naruto smirked. His spirit stabbed the demon, and began to draw it inside the blade and into the gourd.

"Wha-what is happening!" Chigusa demanded.

"You see, I don't have my own form for this. So I'm using the form of my predecessor. In this form that blade is known as Totsaku no Tsurugi or the Sakenagi longsword. It come from that sake jar in the third hand. It has an ability to seal whatever I want for all eternity into a its sake jar. Take for example," Naruto pointed to the demon that was more than 4/5th was inside the sake jar. "This thing." When he took the blade out the demon was forced into the jar. Naruto dispelled the move and fell to his knees, his eyes were bleeding. "The problem with that attack is it hurts like hell." Naruto stood up and jumped next to Evangeline. Chigusa fled into the forest when Naruto wasn't looking. "What do you think Eva-chan?"

"Pretty impressive. Though I would have been more flashy with my ice. Like so," Evangeline turned around and shot an ice lance at the approaching white haired boy. Eva began summoning more ice as the boy jumped and dodged all the attacks. A giant glacier appeared above him and fell on the white haired boy sending him into the water. "Ah it feels good to be at full power again!" she laughed. "I wished you would have let had that giant demon though. That little boy was nothing more than a prick. I would have been able to show off more."

"Bah! Whatever we got it all done," Naruto said looking around. "Good job, Negi you did good for a first time fighter." He said patting his brothers head. Evangeline hit Naruto on the head. "Ow what was that for!"

"I have some things to say to the boy. And yet you go encouraging him," Eva said to Naruto. She turned to Negi. "Listen up boy! This if this was one of the many video games I play, this would be the part where you ask the final boss why they are helping when you are going to die in the very first dungeon. When something like this occurs again, don't expect to have me or the blond idiot helping you! You have to be able to stand on your own!"

"Oddly enough I agree with her," Naruto agreed with Eva even though he was rubbing his head. "I won't be able to help all the time. You need to get stronger Negi, but you've shown enough strength for now."

"Y-yes!" Negi saw the white haired boy appear from the water behind Evangeline. He hugged her to protect her from the boy.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Eva tried to push him off. Naruto shoved both of them out of the way when the boy sent a spell at them.

"Barrier-breaking lance of stone!" the boy chanted. Naruto swapped the rings on his fingers in a millisecond. The ring that was once on his right ring finger was now on his left middle finger. The attack impaled Naruto. Naruto spat out blood, but went through a few hand signs.

"Chidori!" The sound of chirping birds filled the air as Naruto smashed the rock that impaled him with his electrified right hand and punched the white haired kid with the move. The move and Naruto's hand went through the boy's body.

"Hmm… you really are a wild card. That and the fact that the vampire looks about ready to kill me is a sure sign I won't win. I will retreat for now," the boy disappeared with a splash of water.

"Kuso that hurt like a mother…" Naruto grunted as he slumped to the floor. In his hands four small orbs appeared. One was red, another orange, the other two were yellow and blue. The orange orb cracked in his hands. "I wonder if that I how Kakuzu, felt each time a heart broke."

"Nii-san are you alright?" Negi asked. When he got close by he almost lost his dinner. Asuna couldn't help but look away. Naruto had a gaping hole in his chest. It slowly started to close due to many black tendrils covering it, making it look like he went threw fifty rounds of getting stitches.

"You really are an idiot!" Eva shouted. "I would have survived if that move hit!" Even though she seemed furious, Naruto could here slight traces of worry in her voice.

"If you didn't notice I'm good as well," Naruto stood up, albeit a bit shakily. _'how am I going to replace that "heart" that was destroyed though?'_ Naruto thought. He looked up to see Negi fall down. He went next to him and checked him out. "Damn, his entire right side is petrified."

"Can't you do the same thing you did to the people back at the mansion?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"I need more training with it. The limit of use I can use the pactio to purify spells is once a day so far. Why do you think I took so long. I gather them all into a single room."

"Negi-kun!" the group around Negi looked up to see Konoka running their way.

"What's wrong with him de gozaru?" Kaede asked as she was right behind them.

"He is in a very dangerous condition right now…" Evangeline said. "His magic resistance is extremely high. That is why petrification process is extremely slow. But at this rate he will suffocate once the petrification hits his neck."

"Can't you do something Evangeline?" Asuna pleaded.

"No I'm no good with healing magic…"

"Make Konoka-chan kiss Negi," Naruto said calmly. All of them looked at him oddly. "If she kisses him, she'll get a pactio and it will boost her healing powers tenfold."

"That's right…" Konoka stated. She stepped up. "Se-chan told me everything. And I want to thank you all for the hard work you have done. But now I think it is time I return the favor." She bent down and kissed Negi. A bright light filled the area. Negi zoomed in and out of consciousness.

"I'm happy everyone is okay…" Negi said. Everyone cheered for his return to good health. They then went back to headquarters to find everyone was awake. Everyone that was except Naruto, he had stalked off into the night somewhere.

**-NMAC-**

"What the hell was that boy?" Chigusa thought as she ran through the forest. "It doesn't matter. As long as I can escape, I still have a chance to fix everything."

"You really think you can escape me?" Naruto stepped out from behind a tree. He was still in his Akatsuki robes. His eyes were in the regular sharingan. He calmly went closer to her. "Do you want to know something about my eyes?" Chigusa noticed that the shadows started to cover his entire figure leaving only his red eyes. "There was a hint of advice about these eyes. If you are facing against a user alone, you should run. If you have an accomplice, go for the back. Seeing as you have no one with you I suggest you run. However you have already been caught in my trap."

"What are you talking about?" Chigusa asked shakily.

"You wanted to see a demon god? I'll show you a demon god!" Naruto cackled. The darkness that covered his body broke and it revealed a gigantic orange nine tailed fox towering over her.

"**I'M A LITTLE HUNGERY! I THINK YOU SHOULD MAKE A FINE SNACK!"** the fox roared. It bent down to snack on her, and everything went black. Chigusa fainted and had swirls in her eyes. "Well I think I did it a little too much don't you Zero-chan?" Naruto asked the doll on his head.

"Hahahaha! That giant fox idea was really good Blondie!" Chachazero snickered. "You should do that more often!"

Naruto shook his head and smiled at the dolls idea of fun. "Let's go haul her out of here." Naruto put Chigusa over his shoulder and disappeared in a flash yellow.

**-NMAC-**

Negi woke up from a long sleep and looked around worriedly. He saw that he was safe and sighed. Negi then heard some noise coming from the outside. "It seems like Negi-sensei is still fast asleep. Well it was a hard night for him," Setsuna said. She put a bag over her shoulder.

"Are you leaving already?" Evangeline asked her. "You should say goodbye."

"I can't. it will hurt too much to face them again."

"Setsuna-san!" Negi shouted. "Where are you going!"

"It's the law of my people! Once you've seen my true from I have to…" she began to run. But two hands appeared from the floor and grabbed her legs. Her eyes widened as she was pulled down leaving only her head above the ground. Next to her Naruto popped out of another hole.

"Now where do you think you're going huh?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Naruto-nii, what did you do to her?" Negi asked.

"I just put 90% of her body underground so she can't leave." He turned to her. "Now what was it about some law? Please you're not the only one who can't really reveal themselves to others. Negi can't or else he'll turn into an ermine. Eva-chan is a vampire and Cha-chan is a robot. I myself am a special case as well." Negi nodded.

"That's right all of us have our secrets. That is why you should stay here with us and protect Konoka-san in person!" he begged her as he knelt down next to her head.

"Besides didn't you promise to come back to Konoka-chan?" Naruto reminded her. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the earth. When he did the rest of the girls who came with them to the mansion called them over something about the paper copies were going berserk back at the hotel. Naruto chuckled. "Shall we go?" he walked off as Konoka and Asuna dragged Setsuna with her. She smiled and happily went along with them finally finding her place. Naruto smiled at their cheerfulness, remembering that these were just in fact just kids who haven't seen the horrors he has.

**-NMAC-**

The next day the group 5 along with Kazumi, Evangeline and Chachamaru met up with Eishun. "We are going to the back of these mountains. The building we are looking for is a narrow three story building."

"Where are we going?" Haruna whispered.

"We are going to Negi-sensei's father's house," Yue replied.

"Chief-san, what are they going to do to Kotarou-kun?" Negi asked.

"They will not go to harshly on him. Even if he was working with Chigusa, well we will see later on won't we?" Eishun replied.

"What about that white haired boy?" Naruto asked. He once again ghosted his hand over the place where two very bad scars should be. Thankfully Konoka healed both. "He was a very dangerous."

"We are currently looking into that Namikaze-sama. From what I've heard, he goes by the alias of Fate Averuncus. He came to Japan a month ago with the Istanbul Magic Association for training." They came to a stop when a home hidden behind the trees appeared. "Ah here we are." When they stepped inside it was really clean and tall. The walls were lined with books and various stairs. "I've kept it as clean as it was when he was last here."

"So this is where father once was…" Negi said with a hint of longing. The girls then began to go around the house checking out books and everything. Even Naruto was walking around the place. While walking he came to a stop at one of the book cases. He turned and looked at it, as if something was calling out to him. He went over and grabbed a small purple book. Naruto pulled it out and was surprised to see, it was a book of jutsus, namely fuuton jutsu.

"Hey Chief, ya don't mind if I can take this book?" Naruto asked him.

"Let me see." Naruto handed the book to him and he flipped over it. "Go ahead. This was one of the few books Nagi never understood. Maybe you'll have a better chance of getting it."

"Thanks…I'll return it one day." Naruto bowed thanking him. He followed Eishun the rest of the time then the met up with Negi. "So Negi how are you liking it so far?"

"There is so much I want to check out here nii-san. I wish I had more time to see everything here," Negi told the two.

"Haha, you can come over anytime you want."

"Can I ask you something about my father chief-san?"

"I suppose so. Setsuna-kun Asuna-kun, you too Konoka come here please. These are all things you need to hear." All of them went to the main office and where he showed them a picture. It was a group of what looked like a rag tag group of fighters.

"What's this photo?" Asuna asked.

"This is a photo of the Thousand Master's comrades-in-arm."

"Comrades?"

"Yes this was taken 20 years ago. I was still a young man during the war that I fought alongside him with. Then 20 years ago peace came and he had become known as the Thousand Master for all his heroic deeds. Chigusa's parents died during the war. That is why she is holds a grudge against the European mages." Eishun had lowered his head. "I thought we were inseparable friends, but 10 years ago he disappeared. No one knows where is now, or even what he is doing. I'm sorry that I don't know anymore than that."

"It's okay. Just by being here makes me feel really good."

"If all of you are done let's take a picture!" Kazumi shouted as she neared the room. "I've taken one of every other group, but almost forgot yours!" The entire group came together along with Negi and Naruto and took a photo. Commemorating their time there at Kyoto.

**-NMAC-**

On the train ride home everyone from 3-A was asleep even Negi. Naruto stood at the front of the aisle with Shizuna and Nita, Chamo was perched on his shoulder. "Well well it looks like the noisy class of 3-A is finally becomes quiet," Niita said.

"Ah let them sleep," Naruto defended the class. "They need the rest after all the hectic things they went through." Naruto smiled at all of his class and shook his head. "Kids…" Naruto walked to the end of the cabin then entered the next one, and found that it was empty.

"Hmm hige-sama what are we doing here?" Chamo asked.

"Oh nothing much. However I wanted to ask you why did you give out my photo to that book club?" Naruto turned dark.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about h-hige-sama…" Chamo stuttered.

"You put me up to burn at the freaking stake Albert Chamomile, or should I say AC?" Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Now clam down hige-sama," Chamo didn't even get to run away. There were girly screams heard throughout all over the train.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto's Pactios:

Turbo Emundatio (cleansing whirlpool): Naruto's dual blades. You know what it looks like. Ability can purify any magic that comes his way and absorbs it. So far the amount of reflected attacks that can be absorb is one a day. Somehow the red blade turns into a water. More of its abilities are unknown.

Diluculo Rutilus (red dawn): the image on the card is Naruto in the Akatsuki cloak smirking at the camera. Floating around him were the ten rings of Akatsuki. The ability of the pactio gives Naruto the abilities of the ninja, that corresponds to the one who wore the ring. More will be revealed later on, to see how much ability he has over each ring.

**-NMAC-**

AN: end of Kyoto arc. Anything else to say? So review for it. The next few chapters will be filler so don't kill me…

**NEXT CHAPTER: NARUTO'S MOVIE EXPERINCE. SEE YA SOON!**


	14. Naruto's Movie Experience: The Anxiety

AN: …Thanks I guess for reading all I've written so far it makes me feel…I don't happy. So for a few chapters they will be fillers, just so I can get Naruto to interact with the various girls of his harem…yeah. By the by this is non-cannon to the Negima manga. It's just interactions and fluff might occur but who know. This chapter though…has nothing to do with his harem girls, maybe…

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did own Naruto or Negima, I would have made a contest to see who was more of a prick, Sasuke or Fate.**

Naruto was walking down the streets of the city near Mahora, enjoying his day off that landed on a Saturday. It had been a couple of weeks since the whole Kyoto thing and he was liking the freedom of buying what he wanted since he finally got his first pay check from the school. Of course he has money in the bank already from his Icha Icha series, but that was emergency money if he ever lost his job.

Today he had already giving the next three installments saying that the publishers should print them out together so it would be less of a hassle for him. As he walked down the street Naruto stopped when he came across a poster in front of a small cinema. His eyes widened, making him look around. "Kuso…" Naruto cursed. He went to the poster and examined it up close, and from the looks of it the movie was sold out. He looked at it for about two minutes before cursing once again. "I'm really starting to regret taking up this job as of now…" Naruto said as he walked off into the distance. Pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket he dialed a number. It rang three times before the person on the other line picked up. "Hey it's me. I don't have time to argue with you today, but we have a problem…"

**-NMAC**-

"Good morning class," Negi greeted his students.

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" the girls replied before taking their seats. Naruto was at his desk reading over some news articles, a scowl marring his face. He was reading the entertainment section of the of the school newspaper and what he read made him irritated at the moment. With a sigh he put down the paper and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up and was happy to see Negi be the one teaching today. He was really not in the mood for it, he had way too much on his mind.

As the class was leaving when the period was done Negi called out to them. "Class I have some great news for you," Negi started. "The headmaster has given our entire class tickets to go see a movie at our Academy's theatre tomorrow." Naruto's eyes widened, he quickly did a scan of the room his eyes landing on a certain girl who also had worry on her face.

"Really sensei?" Fuuka asked. "What movie is it?"

"It was one produced by the school, I heard great things about it from Takamichi."

"A school production? It doesn't sound so interesting," Kazumi said uninterested by the conversation.

"Actually people from near by cinemas bought copies so they can show it too. It was a big hit on campus, and it managed to get into the city."

"A school movie doing that good?" Asuna questioned obviously surprised.

"Yes."

"Hey Negi. What's the movie called?" Naruto was sweating bullets the more and more they talked about it.

"It's called The Wedding Dress," Negi replied. "They even gave us tickets too!" Negi was holding up two tickets, he then gave one to Naruto who begrudgingly took it. In reality he was ready to smash his head against the wall. Naruto felt his phone vibrating in his pants.

He took it out and read the text on it. **What are we going to do?** Naruto frowned.

**Hope for the best…** Naruto texted back before getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go somewhere," Naruto told Negi as the class was leaving.

"Huh where are you going Nii-san?"

"I'm off to see a certain old man about some pieces of paper…" Naruto said a little too darkly. He briskly walked out of the room towards the headmasters office.

"I wonder what that was about?" Negi asked Chamo who appeared on his shoulder.

"Maybe he got sold some crappy coupons," Chamo guessed.

**-NMAC**-

"Hey old man! What is up with you giving us tickets to that movie!" Naruto demanded as he busted into the room.

"Whatever do you mean by 'that movie' Naruto-kun?" Konoemon used air quotes.

"You know what I am talking about!" Naruto took in a deep breath in order to calm himself down. "Out of all the movies you could have sent our class to, you had to pick that one?"

"Why of course, I wanted to let your students saw their classmate's acting skills as well as yours. I might say I was pretty awed by the skill both of you two showed," the headmaster smirked.

"Look that was only a one time thing. I don't intend to do it ever again got it. I don't think she will too either after what will happen tomorrow…" Naruto groaned.

"Hohoho, are you afraid the class will not like the film. I assure you they will love it. It was targeted towards young adult audiences and females (aka a chick flick), but I liked the movie very much."

"It's not that. Some girls will get a little…_irritated_ once we get to a certain scene. Then they are going to bombard me and my co-star with a lot of questions."

"Oh that is what you are worried about," the headmaster chuckled. "Do not worry about it Naruto-kun. What happens, will happen. We are talking about teenaged girls after all."

"I know that, that is why I'm really regretting thinking this whole job was going to be easy." Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well I'm going to find something to do so I won't kill myself with anxiety." Naruto fished around his pocket and took out the ticket he had, along with another ticket. "You can give to Takamichi. I'll go watch the movie, but not with the class so I won't get killed by them after the movie. I ran into my co-star along the way and she told me to tell you the exact same thing, so give hers to anyone else you want." Naruto put the tickets on the desk and left the room.

Konoemon took the tickets and looked at them with a knowing smile. "I hope you and that girl watch the movie before your class does, because I don't think even you know what the credits show." He pressed the intercom and spoke into. "Ah Shizuna, how busy will I be tomorrow?"

"Not that busy sir," Shizuna said from the other end of the intercom. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm giving you a semi-day off tomorrow. I want you to go to the movies with Negi-kun's class for their field trip. I got a two tickets back from a student and Naruto-kun. The student said she had a cold and Naruto didn't want to see it," he lied. "Interested?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you Konoe-sama."

**-NMAC**-

Naruto was walking down the halls of the school during second period. Seeing as he had nothing to do today since it was Negi's turn to teach he ended up in the music wing of the building. Looking through some windows on the doors, he saw one empty room. He opened it to find it full of different musical instruments. "I might as well play something. That film shouldn't even be that popular, and I'm stressing out over it." Naruto sighed as he walked around the room. He got to the machine DJ used at clubs and looked at it curiously. "Never used one of these before…" Naruto put on the headphones and began to mess with it. After playing with the device for 20 minutes, Naruto smiled remembering that one of the many songs he now listens to uses this. Naruto felt like playing it but it would take some time. He turned a few some nobs here and there and pressed a couple of buttons and started to test out the different sounds he could make. Getting what he wanted he began to play.

**(Naruto plays Counting Stars by Nujabes, not owned by me. Since it has no lyrics there won't be any here, so look for the song)**.

Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, finally calmed down a bit after that. He opened his eyes when he heard some clapping. He looked up to see Misa with her guitar on the floor. "That was good sensei," she told him. She offered him a smile and Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hehe, thanks Misa-chan, but shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"I am. This is my class for third period." Naruto's eyes widened. He looked at the clock and it was indeed third period.

"Wow. I really lost track of time right." Naruto said.

"Why were you in here Naruto-sensei?" she asked as she put her guitar next to a desk, which Naruto presumed was hers.

"I just came from the headmaster's after a talk, that left me more stressed than it should have," Naruto replied as he sat down next to her. "I've got a lot on my mind right now, and he wasn't helping any." _'With training to use both pactios, learning those fuuton jutsus which just happened to be one very complicated jutsu, trying not to get raped by morbid fan girls and dodging really nosy fan boys I really don't need this movie in my way.' _"I just needed something to soothe me at the moment and the room was previously empty so I decided to play. By the way where is the rest of your class?"

"They arrive as the bell rings since they gossip about some things outside. They don't do it I here since the teacher gets rather mad when she hears people speak out of turn, or has nothing to do with the class," Misa explained. Naruto chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad I'm not one of those kind of teachers."

"Me too," Misa replied. "Oh Naruto-sensei, are you excited to see the movie we are going to watch?" Naruto flinched but Misa didn't see it. "If you would like you could sit with me during the movie…" Misa said blushing.

"Sorry I can't. I'm not going to watch the movie with the class…" Naruto answered her. "The old man told me I had to do something. That is why Takamichi is going with you guys."

"Oh I see," Misa said deflated. Naruto felt guilty looking at her like this. He then sighed.

"Look I'll make it up to you okay? One day I'll take you to see any movie you want, got it?" Misa's head snapped up and she looked at him surprise in her eyes.

"R-really?"

"I promise, and I always keep my promises. Just make sure your boyfriend doesn't kill me okay?" Naruto joked. Misa giggled and smiled at him.

"Of course. I'll tell him before hand." Naruto looked at the clock and decided it was time to go somewhere else.

"Well see you around Misa-chan," Naruto stood up and left the room. When he go to the halls the girls who were gossiping turned and looked at him. They blushed then went to gossiping and giggling. Naruto shook his head and walked away.

**-NMAC**-

Naruto strolled through the streets of Mahora, which were now empty due to it being class time. He took in the silence to calm his nerves down even more. He came to a stop though when he saw Evangeline and Chachamaru at a café. He strode up to them, hands in his pant's pockets. "And may I ask why you aren't in class Eva-chan?"

"I've decided to take a day off of sorts today," Eva replied sipping her coffee. Naruto shrugged and decided to join her. She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down.

"What? I can't sit with my housemate? I'm hurt Eva-chan," Naruto mock pouted putting his hand to his chest. When the waitress came he asked for some tea and asked for some ramen. "Okay I have some business with you."

"What about?"

"The pactio and the seal I made." Once again Eva's eyebrow shot up.

"What about them?"

"I went through your library when I got back, and I noticed that it said that the pactio should have affected you in some way or form. Yet only the strain of using the pactio I created with you didn't seem to affect your magical abilities. I was wondering why."

Evangeline went into a think pose. As she did Naruto's meal came and he ate it slowly as not to freak out some of the other customers. "Well one reason is because my power is beyond that of the boy's so it won't do any harm to my stores if you use any during that time. Also it seems like that weird energy of yours seems to go to extreme levels of powers when you use the 'red dawn' pactio of yours."

"So you're saying my chakra is doing something to me when I activate the pactio?"

"More or less. I wouldn't have a better guess since it is your pactio and I have no idea what so ever your 'chakra' can do other than the fact that it's similar to Kankaho. It might make a flux in your power level making the spiritual aspect of it stronger, and not the physical." She took a sip of her tea and put it down again. Naruto didn't reply but he thought about it, going to put it to the test.

Naruto sighed knowing he'll have to delve into research…again. "Okay the other thing I have to talk to you about is the seal. I found away to extend its range from you having to be close to me by a 50ft radius to 50 yards."

"So you are saying that I don't have to be as close to you as I have to be?" Eva smirked. She was going to have more freedom.

"Yeah. The problem is it will take time for me to do it."

"And why is that?" she asked a bit angrily.

"The materials I need are hard to obtain. I already bought them though, but it will take awhile to get from the magical world to then to here." Naruto paused so he can finish his food and drink. "I would also like to know the measurement of your neck." Eva quirked her eyebrow again. "I'm going to make it so you wear the material around your neck."

"So you are going to put a collar on me?" Eva asked getting a little angry.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds pretty kinky," Naruto laughed. "Why didn't I think of that." Naruto had to jump out of the way as Eva threw her cup at him. He put his hand up in time so the cup didn't shatter. Naruto laughed a little more. "But seriously no, I will not put a collar on you. It's more of necklace or pendant." He then stood up and put some money on the table. "Well I have to get going. I have to find out what time that blasted thing shows." Naruto then walked off into the distance. Eva followed his figure with her eyes for a while before turning around. She pulled out her wallet but was stopped by her faithful robot.

"Master," Chachamaru spoke for the first time. "Naruto seems to have left enough money for the both of you're meals." Evangeline looked at it and saw that he had left more than enough for the food. It may have even included the tip in it.

"Hmph. Whatever." Eva said before walking off as well. Chachamaru was going to follow when a piece of paper fell from the sky. She looked around to see who it was from, but saw no one. Looking at the paper it read, **'Cha-chan what is Eva-chan's favorite gem? Don't tell her I'm asking this. I want the thing to look nice on her and so that she doesn't feel like it's binding her against her will. Tell me back at the house okay?-Naruto **Chachamaru tilted her head, to process something. She decided that it was a good idea for her to comply with Naruto's demand. It didn't seem like it would hurt her master in any way.

"Hurry it up Chachamaru! I want to get home now," Eva shouted in the distance.

**-NMAC**-

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he neared the movie theater. He was really not looking forward to watching the movie, no matter how many praises he hears about it. Slowly walking up to the counter he saw the times for the movie, he just missed the current showing and the next one would be a while from now. Naruto frowned. "Hi. I'd like o-two tickets to the 7 o'clock showing for the Wedding Dress please."

The attendant stopped working, and looked up at Naruto. The attendant was a female, and judging by her looks was student doing part time. Her eyes grew wide when it landed on Naruto's face. "It's y-you…You're the one from the movie!" she squealed. Naruto groaned and face palmed. He was lucky no one else heard.

"Yes I know I'm the one from the movie. But can I please have those tickets? I need to give them to a friend of mine," Naruto nearly muttered.

"Oh is it a girlfriend?" the girl inquired giggling like, well like a school girl.

"No no just a student of mine," Naruto told her. He was really hoping this would not go on longer.

"So you're dating a student!" the girl gasped. "That's bad Namikaze-sensei."

"I am not dating a student " Naruto told the girl. _'At least not yet. Konoka-chan is showing up to be a really great girl. She'd make a fine wife one day._' Naruto thought. "I just really need that for a student of mine. Besides I'm currently single." The girl giggled.

"You say it like you want me to know you're single," she smiled seductively at him. Naruto really suppressed his groan this time. This girl was grating on his nerves like no tomorrow.

"Just give me the tickets please…" Naruto sighed.

"Fine but can I have an autograph?" she asked handing him the two tickets.

"Sure , I mean what else can go wrong…" Naruto paid for the two tickets and put them in his pocket. He pulled out a pen and signed one of the many pieces of paper on the box office desk. "Happy?"

"Thank you!" she replied. Naruto began to walk away, when he saw a large crowd at the other end of the street at a book store. His eyes widened as he saw a banner fall saying that Icha Icha War, Violence And Tactics all came out. _"Only two days and they already have it published?' _Naruto thought incredulously. _'Either the demand on it is so great that they decided to actually stop printing other books first to get these out, or I'm just going crazy.'_ His breathing became erratic as he saw tons of people basically brawl to get a copy, and felt some odd form of killing intent aimed at him, or was it just his pervert sense tingling. _'I really really really hope they don't look this way…_' Naruto ran off to one direction hoping that no one would notice him.

When he got to the park he just sat down on one of the benches to catch his breath. "I am really not liking today…" Naruto mumbled to himself. He looked at the sky and just watched the clouds like Shikamaru did. He found himself smiling at how serene the park was at the moment. Nothing was there to bother him and he was able to actually just relax. He never knew when he fell asleep.

When he awoke, Naruto slowly got up and stretched his tired limbs. He saw the sun was still in the sky and checked his phone. It was 5 o'clock. "Hmm, I fell asleep around one I think…so a four hour nap? I can finally see why Shika always liked watching the clouds. It feels great to do absolutely nothing." After doing his stretches he took out his cell phone. Dialing a number once more, Naruto waited patiently for the person to answer. When the person answered he smiled.

"Hey it's me. I know you don't want to see the movie with the rest of the class, but why don't you see it with me?" Naruto asked. He paused listening to the answer. "Look I know how you think this is a stupid thing to do but it's better than not knowing." Naruto scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I know I know but I mean worse things can happen. Besides I'll change my clothes and wear a wig so no one will know it's me." Naruto was silent as the person was talking. "Just wear your contacts then, besides you don't even have to dress up to nicely…What happens if the team put some scenes we thought they didn't put on the video, how would we defend ourselves then?" Naruto countered whatever the woman had said. "So you'll do it?" On Naruto's face a grin appeared ever so slowly. "Don't worry this isn't anything important, besides I'd be murdered by someone if they thought I was on a date with you. We are just scooping it out right…Good I'll meet you at the train station in an hour and a half…I don't know, something casual it's just the movies," Naruto rolled his eyes. " Just be ready!" Naruto shut off his phone and sighed. "I might as well take a bath…" Naruto murmured to himself as he walked off towards the train station to get a bath and change his clothes in the locker he left in one of the onsens in the city.

**-NMAC**-

Unknown to Naruto one of his students had walked in on the very end of the conversation. Haruna was in coming home from a small shopping trip by herself. She had recently found out about the book series Icha Icha when one of the college students dropped their book. She didn't know what it was, and felt like returning it but curiosity got the better of her. She took a peek inside the book and was hooked. She liked the fact that it had both plot and smut. In her mind who ever decided to do the story was a genius. So using her manipulative ways she had obtained the new release of it. Of course she would keep this from her roommates, just so she doesn't have to share this treasure. As she left the store it was already 5 in the afternoon.

"I might as well take the short cut through the park so I can read this on the train…" she giggled as she looked into her bag. Briskly waking home Haruna was already at the park when she spotted Naruto on the phone. _'It looks like he is arguing with someone.'_ She thought. Hiding behind a nearby tree, Haruna listened in on the conversation managing only to get bits and pieces of the conversation and she heard the word date used somewhere in there. The only thing she heard clearly was : "Good I'll meet you at the train station in an hour and a half…I don't know, something casual it's just the movies…Just be ready!" She looked from behind the tree and saw Naruto walking away.

"So Naruto-sensei has a date huh…" a devious smirk appeared on her face. "I can't wait to see how the class will react to this hahahahahaha!" She then took off in a different direction to reach the train station as not to be seen by her teacher. As she arrived at the dorms she bust open the door to her, Yue's and Nodoka's room. She dropped off her stuff and ran out again leaving a confused pair of library girls. Haruna went to another dorm knocking on it furiously. "Asakura open up I got a scoop!"

She fell inside the moment she what she said left her mouth. Haruna looked up to see Kazumi with a mischievous smirk. "Really now? Tell me more."

"What will you give me if I give you the info?" Haruna asked still on the ground.

"Depends. What is it you know?" Kazumi answered the question with one of her own. Some of the girls got out of their rooms and were listening to the conversation, even Negi was curious to hear about this.

"Well let's just say a certain teacher of ours has a date tonight…" Haruna left the statement hanging. Everyone turned and looked at Negi.

"W-what? It's not me!" Negi defended himself by waving his arms frantically in the air.

"So you mean…" Konoka started finally getting what Haruna was saying.

"That's right. Naruto-sensei has a date," Haruna smirked. A few girls dropped their jaws while other began giggling. After that they began to gossip wondering who it could be and what does Naruto see in them. Some girls were disappointed or mad. "I also know that they are going to the movies which I don't know, but they said they would meet up at the train station."

"Well then I'm going to see what's up," Kazumi said frowning. "If you want to follow go ahead but make sure you don't get caught." A few girls nodded and decided to follow.

**-NMAC**-

Naruto was on the train on the way to school to meet up with his 'co-star'. He had changed into a dark blue shirt and a green windbreaker, black pants and a pair of sneakers. The only orange thing on him was a wristband that he got recently. He henged himself so he had black hair and no more whisker marks, as well as brown eyes. When the train came to a stop the doors opened and a few people walked in. Naruto was sitting down hoping that his associate would see him. He felt someone sit next to him and turned to see a girl about two inches shorter than himself sitting down next to him. She was wearing a brown halter top and an pink zip up sweater. Beige shorts hugged her lower body and showed off her pale legs. On her head was a blue hat that showed some shoulder length black hair. Naruto chuckled a bit. The disguised would have fooled anyone else, other than Naruto and possibly those who could read minds, if they didn't have very few strands of pale orange hair coming from out of the black wig. "Why hello Chisame-chan or should I call you Chiu-chan? How are you today?"

"Let's just get this over with before any freaks from the class notices us together. It is better than actually seeing them and watching us at the same time," Chisame grunted.

"It's been a week since we finished that video Chiu-chan. I know we were forced to do it, and that you hate the fact that you had to be so 'social' but we have to see this through or else we are screwed as hell when they see it tomorrow."

"I don't even see why I had stayed on the stupid film set anyways…"

"Because I forced you too. If I was stuck doing that you might as well have to go through it too," Naruto said as he continues looking out the window of the cramped train. It was full of students who were on their way to the city for a Saturday night of fun. He also noticed a few of the girls from his class on the train looking around as if they were searching for something…or someone. Naruto's eyes widened. "Be careful, some of the girls are here. I think they're looking for us." Naruto whispered to her. Chisame's eyes widened as well, and was about to look around when Naruto's hand pulled her down. "Don't look around. It'd make you look suspicious." He slowly put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Chisame shot him a death glare when he did. Naruto glared back as if to say "just play the part" to her. Chisame growled but agreed none the less. She slowly put her head down on his shoulder and pretended to be his 'girlfriend' by laying her head on his shoulder.

Kazumi, Haruna and the three cheerleaders were walking through the train looking for someone that looked anything like Naruto and his date. They passed by a few couples here and there but they never saw their blond haired teacher. "Are you sure we are on the right train Asakura?" Misa asked.

"Of course, it shouldn't have taken that long to get here," Kazumi frowned. She looked around once more before going into the next cab with the rest of them. Naruto looked over at them as they left and sighed.

"They are gone…" Naruto said to Chisame. He didn't feel a change of weight on his shoulder. He looked to his companion and saw her still laying there with a content smile. "Oi Chiu-chan you can get off me now." Chisame's eyes widened as she bolted up and away from him. She blushed but looked away as to not get caught. _'Damn I was getting used to doing that due to the damned movie…_' Chisame cursed mentally. The train came to their stop and they got up.

"Let's just get this over with," Chisame stated still a bit angrily.

"We still going to play the part of the boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto asked jokingly. Chisame growled but held out her hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" she nearly spat. Naruto put a small smile and took it. They disappeared in the night life of the city.

**-NMAC**-

In the end of the day the girls never found Naruto or his date. By the time they got home from their search, they were tired, hungry and it was around 10 o'clock at night. The group of girls said their goodbyes and went to their dorms. Chisame was already in her room looking out the window at the girls. She shook her head and mumbled a short wierdos before going back to her computer. On it she was on her Chiu profile editing some pictures. She went through a few pictures and came up with one that had her and Naruto in it from the movie. She dragged it from her folder and put it over the trash can icon and held it there for a moment. The moment turned into a minute as she debated on whether to delete it or not. In the end she moved the mouse around a few time before sighing and going off to bed. "That Naruto is going to be the death of me. He and Negi are slowly dragging me into their idiotic world," she mumbled to herself.

**-NMAC**-

AN: Short chapter. Not as good as others. I know so please review. The next chapter we'll will the girls actually watching the movie Naruto and Chisame were in.

**NEXT CHATPER: THE WEDDING DRESS**


	15. Naruto's Movie Experience: The Movie

AN: So here is a chapter I've been meaning to write. It may not come out as good as my other chapters, since it is well just a movie full of fluff and whatever else pops up. Also I don't know if this ended up angst-y or not.

Other than that, Negi's adventures in the manga happen at the same time, so yes Negi is meeting up with Ku for training, Makie and him have that short time together. I'm doing this because I want it to focus on Naruto and not on Negi. I mean following canon is good and all but I don't want Naruto to do the same thing as Negi.

This has nothing to do with this fanfiction but I just wanted to shout it out. As of this week the site I use to keep up to date with manga, , is going to be put down along with various other sites. The manga companies have decided that scantalation (or whatever you call it) is bad and decided to revoke their licenses.

*Speaking*- audience during the film.

Speak-Naruto talking in first person during the film.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Naruto OR Negima. Suck on that you law suit bastards! I also don't own AVEX.**

Naruto sat down on his bad and rubbed his temples. "I got to hand it to the drama and video team, that was a sad movie, but they made it nice," Naruto whispered to himself. "But I'm going to kill the director for putting those scenes at the credits, " Naruto lied down to sleep and turned off the alarm. "Since I'm not watching the movie, I have no need for that blasted alarm." With that Naruto went to sleep.

**-NMAC-**

The class of 3-A, minus Naruto and Chisame, with the addition of Takamichi and Shizuna all filed into the movie theatre. Some girls had popcorn, soda, candy and all the other snacks they could think of when they of.

"I can't believe that we get to see a movie courtesy of the headmaster," Chao said to Ku as they sat down.

"I know what you mean-aru," Ku replied already munching on her popcorn. "What do you think it is going to be about?"

"Guessing from the title it should be about a wedding-de gozaru," Kaede guessed as she took he seat right next to the tanned girl.

"What do you think Naruto-sensei is doing?" Misa asked the other cheerleaders.

"Why so curious Misa?" Sakurako joked. "I mean you have a boyfriend." Misa blushed and pouted at her friend.

"It's not like that. I just want to know why he couldn't make it today. He told me he had a job to do."

"The idiot was still asleep when we left the house," Eva told the cheerleaders as she passed them.

"Probably due to the fact that he had a date last night…" Kazumi told the girls. "I never found out who he went with."

"Maybe it was Chisame, I mean she's not here right now," Ayase offered to the reporter. All the girls looked around the room and noticed that Chisame wasn't there, just as the scientist had said.

"You know she really wasn't in the dorms yesterday too," Madoka said. "I passed by her room and I couldn't see the light of her computer screen yesterday."

"Oh my!" Ayaka gasped. "Students and teachers shouldn't have a relationship like that."

"You're one to talk Iincho," Asuna scoffed. "You've had your eye on Negi ever since he came to school."

"What was that you gorilla?"

"You heard me you predator."

"Now now girls, please remain calm," Takamichi tried to placate the girls.

"Takahata-san is right. Please remain calm," Shizuna said. "Chisame came into my office yesterday with a bad cough so I sent her home without the use of her computer. That should explain why you could not see the screen Madoka." The cheerleader nodded.

"Girls please take a seat, the movie is about to begin," Negi told the girls. Just as Negi said the lights began to dim and the screen lit up. Of course for the first ten minutes were all previews of movies coming out that spring, so they patiently waited for the movie to begin by chatting and eating some food.

**(I present to you The Wedding Dress. Naruto's and Chisame's characters will retain their first name as to not confuse anybody. Their characters should be 21 years old so you know. Also Chisame will be OOC since it is just a movie.)**

In the darkness of a room a small light appeared. The light came from a cell phone on a desk, with the song Hare Hare Yukai playing from it. A hand reached out to the desk and tried multiple times to grab for the device. When the hand finally reached it, it brought it to the covers and flipped it open. "Hello…" a male voice groggily said. *I heard that voice somewhere before-Asuna* "Oh, hey what u-… Open my door? You're here?" the voice yawned. "Fine fine you don't need to be so irritable you know." The person in question snapped the phone placing it on the desk. The person threw off the covers to reveal Naruto just clad only in boxers. *NARUTO IS IN THE MOVIE!-whole class* He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Getting out of bed he groggily put on some shorts and went to the front of the house. Turning on the lights he made his way to the front door. Unlocking it he spoke, "What's wrong this time?"

The camera slowly went over his shoulder to show a girl with long pale orange hair and glasses glaring back at him. She was in a gray sweater and had some khaki shorts that went mid thigh. "It's nice to see you too Naruto," Chisame replied barging into the house. *WHAT IS CHISAME DOING THERE!- Ayaka asked.*

"Sure just walk into my apartment why don't ya," Naruto said sarcastically. Chisame glared at him again, making him sigh. "No seriously what's wrong this time?"

"Yamamoto and I had a fight…" Chisame whispered. She sat down on his couch and turned on the TV.

"Again?" Naruto asked exasperated. The girl nodded her head making him sigh. Naruto went to the kitchen, looking through the fridge. "You want anything to drink?"

"You have beer?" Chisame asked with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Oh no, not again. Last time you guys had a fight and you had beer, I was stuck cleaning after your hangover." Naruto came out of the kitchen with two hot cups of tea. "I had a feeling you were coming over so I prepared some hot water to make tea. I put honey in it already." He held the cup to her and she mumbled her thanks. Naruto took a seat next to her on the sofa. "What you guys fight about this time?"

"He came home late…again," Chisame spoke disheartened. "He goes out at around 10 and comes home around 3. It's been like this for the past three months. I think he is cheating on me."

"You shouldn't think like that now, Chisame-chan. He probably has a good reason for doing what he does," Naruto defended her boyfriend.

"At 10 PM without me?" she scoffed.

"Look it's probably nothing like that. Yamamoto is a great guy. He's probably doing something for you."

"I can't see how you are so optimistic about this," Chisame began to cry. "There is a chance that my boyfriend is out there in the bed some prissy whore! I mean aren't I good enough for him!" she cried. Naruto mentally sighed as he watched the girl cry on his couch. He pulled her into an embrace, and she cried into his chest, wetting his shirt. Rubbing small circles into her back, Naruto held on to her trying to comfort her. After a couple of minutes her crying had went down to a sniffle, then into quiet snoring.

"Chisame," Naruto whispered shaking her. He shook his head when he got no response. Carefully he carried her over to his bed and laid her in it. He tucked her in and sighed. He placed her hair behind her ear and took off her glasses. He walked out of the room closing the door and pulled out his cell phone. On it says 4 o'clock. Dialing a number he placed the phone on his ear. "Hey it's me. Chisame came over again. Look man I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"_Just hold on for a couple more days man,"_ another male voice came was heard.

"Yamamoto I don't know how long I can seriously do this," Naruto said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_You're her friend, ever since you were 10. Just do this for me please."_ Naruto groaned but nonetheless agreed. _"Thanks man I don't know what I could do without your help._"

"Yeah yeah," Naruto said hanging up the phone. He walked over to the couch and laid down pulling a blanket, from beneath a coffee table. As he fell asleep his voice drifted into the scene and the opening credits appeared.

I'm guessing you are pretty confused at the moment aren't you? My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The girl who you saw crying was my childhood friend and current best friend Chisame Haruno. The guy on the phone was her boyfriend, Yamamoto Takumi. You are probably wondering why I'm helping my best friend's boyfriend "cheat" on her. You see he really isn't cheating on her, he took up a night job so he can buy something really special for her. What it is I don't know yet, but I don't know how long I will be able to lie to her. That and how long I will last without trying to steal her away from Yamamoto.

You see ever since we were 14, I fell in love with my best friend. It was one day in fifth grade, when we were 10 where the two of us had met. She was being picked on by some girls about the size of her glasses. I couldn't stand to see someone cry so I defended her by chasing away the girls. From then on we became close friends. I didn't know I liked her until 4 years later. She was always kind to me, caring, hell she even listened to my problems and I did the same for her. The problem was I could never muster up any courage to tell her how I felt, for I feared she may never be friends with me anymore.

Now that she has a boyfriend for the past two years, those feelings of mine have intensified. I want to be the one who holds her close. I want to be the one who's there to help her out in times of need. I want to be the one she loves. Sadly enough I fill that role quite well, as an older brother type of figure. She will never see me as anything more than that. But now that Yamamoto asked me to be close to her like tonight for another couple of days…I, I don't know how I will be able to handle myself. Sometimes I really wished my life had turned out differently.

**-NMAC-**

Chisame woke up and was scared seeing as she wasn't in her home. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around and when saw that she was indeed in Naruto's home Chisame relaxed. She covered the blanket around herself and walked out of the room as she was still cold. She entered the hall and heard someone playing the piano. When she got to the living room Naruto was playing the piano and writing something at the same time. Chisame smiled as she approached. "Still writing music huh Naruto?" she asked him.

Naruto stopped playing and looked at his long time friend. "Chi-chan I didn't know you were up," he said. Stopping his playing he turned to his friend.

"Don't worry about it. I just woke up right now," she took a seat on the couch as he stood up.

"That's good to hear. Now what do you want for breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care make anything you want."

"Come one Chi-chan. You deserve what you want after what you went through last night," Naruto said. "I'll cook anything you want."

"Even my boyfriend?" she asked a little darkly.

"Sure," Naruto replied standing in back of her.

"Really?" Chisame gasped.

"NO!" Naruto shouted flicking her on the forehead. "I won't kill anyone even if they did hurt you, Chi-chan. Something I can actually cook with having to hurt anybody." Chisame pouted as she stared up at him.

"Fine I'll have some omelet-rice then," Chisame said as she flicked through some TV channels. Naruto sighed as he began to cook the meal. After a few minutes he came out a with two plates of food. He gave one to Chisame. "Thanks. You're a good friend you know that." She smiled at him as she ate.

"Yeah. I'm a good friend," Naruto mumbled sadly, as he picked through his food lightly. They spent the better half of the morning just sitting down and watching random shows on TV, with Naruto staring at Chisame from the corner of his eye. At around 10:30 Naruto took the remote and turned it off.

"Hey I was watching that!"

"Yeah Yeah," Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "I need to get going. I have a meeting with a record company who wants to hear my songs." He then points a finger at Chisame. "And you have to get home."

"I don't want to go back just yet."

"And I don't want my house smelling like week old socks. You have to go home and take a bath. I swear you can come over again later if you still don't want to see Yamamoto," Naruto said patting her on the shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Of course. Bring clothes even so you don't have to go back home. I mean how can I ever turn down my cute best friend?" Naruto smirked. Chisame laughed lightly and punched him in the arm. Dropping the blanket she grabbed a water bottle and her keys and left the house. Naruto sighed once again. He picked up his phone and called Yamamoto. "Okay. She just left and is on the way to your house. I'm going of to work. I suggest you apologize to her in someway or form when she gets there."

"_Thanks man. I really owe you big time for this."_

"Yeah, you do," Naruto replied shutting off the phone. "You owe me a lot for lying to the girl I love, and making me watch her in pain." Naruto walked into the bathroom and began to shower.

**-NMAC-**

A black haired young man in a business suit was getting ready to leave his own home, when the door opened. He had a small face and chin length hair. Chestnut eyes stared at his watch, while he dusted off his grey suit. The young man looked up and saw Chisame entering the house. She looked at him and glared. "Hey honey…" the person said.

"Don't you hey honey me Yamamoto," Chisame hissed as she entered the home. She laid her keys down on the table and pointed an accusing finger at her boyfriend. "You don't have the right seeing as you leave in the middle of the night and come back around two in the morning!"

"Honey there is a good reason for that," the person tried to defend.

"Oh and what would that be?" Chisame asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't tell you just yet. But it has something to do with us and our future." Chisame raised an brow. "Just trust me okay."

'Trust you? How can I trust you when you won't even tell me what you do at n-mmph" she was interrupted when Yamamoto kissed her on the lips. She struggled for a bit, but slowly fell into the kiss. They stayed there for a couple of minutes in their lip lock until they needed air.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you, but it is a surprise. Please, please, please trust me," Yamamoto told her as he put his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes. Chisame was breathing heavily after making out with her boyfriend.

"This won't work every time you know that right," Chisame told him.

"Of course," Yamamoto smirked. "Now go take a bath you smell like week old socks." Chisame glared at him.

"You think so too?"

"huh?"

"Naruto told me the exact same thing." Yamamoto laughed.

"The man has a point, and who is more honest than him huh?" Chisame lightly punched him in the arm and she walked away to take a bath. When she was out of ear shot view Yamamoto pulled out a small purple rectangular velvet case from his pocket. "Just give me a couple of days and everything will be ready. I hope Naruto can keep her busy enough until then."

**-NMAC-**

Naruto just walked out of a big building that read AVEX at the top of it. He was walking out with a petite red haired girl with freckles on her face. He was just in a nice pair of pants and a white button up shirt. The girl was in a pink sundress and a big straw hat. "What do you think Natsumi-chan? Do you think I can finally get that record deal with those guys?" Naruto asked the girl next to him. *Hey Natsumi you're in the film too?- Chizuru asked. Natsumi nodded.*

"I don't know Naruto-kun. This is only the second time you sent them some material. The first time it got sent to the wrong place remember," the red head replied to him. Naruto scratched the back of his head, and laughed embarrassedly.

"I did, didn't I." A vibrating went on in his pants and he pulled out his phone. It was a text message from Chisame. Flipping it open Naruto read the context of it frowning, then flipped it closed.

"What did it say Naruto-kun?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"Nothing much. It seems like my friend won't be staying at my house," Naruto shrugged. "So you free tonight?"

"Huh?" Natsumi's eyes widened.

"Are you busy tonight? Since my plans were just freed up, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the club tonight."

"Um…I…uh…Sure. I'll go with you," Natsumi replied with a smile.

"Well how about a movie instead. I mean they might think you are a minor with your stature at the club." Natsumi huffed and looked away at the comment, making Naruto chuckle. "Aw come on Natsumi-chan. You know I was kidding right." Natsumi turned around and poked him in the chest playfully.

"Fine we'll go to the movies. And dinner too since you insulted me."

"Fine dinner and a movie," Naruto agreed.

"You'll also be paying for it all."

"What!" Natsumi extended her lower lip and looked at him with big eyes. Naruto stared at it for a moment and faltered. "You even after four years of knowing you, you doing the puppy dog eye trick still works on me."

"It works like a charm on everyone Naruto-kun," she joked. "But we're only going as friends got that." Natsumi pointed at him with a finger.

"Yeah, yeah. It would be a bad impression to the boss of the company if he finds out I went out to dinner with his daughter wouldn't it?" Naruto asked playfully.

"I don't know maybe I could get you a job offering."

"Natsumi-chan, you know I wouldn't accept it if you did."

"I know. You are too nice for your own good you know that."

"I know Natsumi-chan, I know."

**-NMAC-**

I was walking home around midnight from the garage of the apartment building I resided in. Natsumi and I ate out at sushi and went to watch some comedy about two cops trying to stop some drug deals but met up with a lot of mishaps along the way. Afterwards I took Natsumi home and we said our goodbyes. Honestly, I had a good time. It helped me forget about Chisame. I was really happy after that what I would consider a 'date'. *How come we didn't see the date?-Haruna. It's because we would have ran out of time-Natsumi.* My emotional high however came crashing down as I saw someone sitting on my doorstep.

"May I ask why you are sitting here on my doorstep?" Naruto asked Chisame as he got to his door. "I mean you could have used my spare key to get in." Naruto furrowed his brow in thought when he didn't get a response. He looked bent over and looked at his friend's face and saw that she was asleep. "I'm surprised no one took advantage of her," Naruto said to himself. Getting the key to his apartment from his pocket, Naruto gently opened the door as not to let Chisame fall in. Naruto took his friend, and her suitcase and brought them into his apartment. Slowly walking towards his room he laid her down there once again, placing the bag at the foot of the bed. Quietly he closed the door and walked outside of his house. "Yamamoto it's me," Naruto said as he spoke into the phone. "Why is she at my house again?"

"_You offered didn't you?"_ The person replied.

"I know I did, but she said she wouldn't be coming today!" Naruto shouted. "She was here alone for God knows how long. She didn't even call me or text me to say that something was wrong. I also want you to know something, I saw tears streaks on her face. What did you do this time!"

"_I was talking to a consultant about my plans and…"_

"Are you even going to tell me what is going on so I know it's not something bad," Naruto sighed.

"_Fine I'll tell you. I'm going to ask her to marry me." _Naruto went silent when he heard that. His eyes were wide. _"Hello Naruto are you still there? Answer me man."_

"S-sorry, I was just…I was just taken by surprise by what you said," Naruto mumbled. "So you really are going to ask for her hand?"

"_Of course."_

"Then why was she crying?"

"_I was talking to my consultant and she saw us. My consultant is a woman and Chisame misunderstood everything that was happening. She really did think I was cheating on her."_ Naruto was counting to 100 in his head to keep his anger down. This plan was starting to really, really grate on his nerves.

"Yamamoto, you know I really hate lying to her, hell this is the first time in ages since I've kept a secret from her," other than my love that is.

"_That is why I asked for your help. You are her best friend. You will help her out through thick and thin. Just a few more days. A few more days and I will be ready to ask her."_

"So just a few more days of lying?"

"_You don't have to lie to her. Just keep her busy for a few days." _Naruto was seriously debating on what to do. Should he help him, the one who is going to take the love of his life away from him, or just straight up tell his best friend about the plan. In the end Naruto went with the first option.

"Fine. Just a few more days… if it goes on longer than a week I'm telling her everything got it," Naruto said with a tone of finality.

"_Thank you so much man. I owe you so much for this. I swear I'll get you whatever you want later on,"_ Yamamoto replied excitedly.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry it up will you. I need to go to bed. Even though I have no work tomorrow, taking care of your girlfriend is hard work." Yamamoto laughed on the other side of the conversation then hung up. Naruto looked up to the starry night sky and sighed. "Sadly you won't be able to give me what I want Yamamoto," Naruto said aloud. "You've already taken it and there is no way in hell I will ever be able to get it back." *Aww don't give up Naruto-kun!-Konoka* He went inside his home, took a quick shower and fell asleep on the couch, the second consecutive time that week.

When he awoke Naruto found felt some weight on his chest. Looking down he saw the Chisame was asleep on the same couch as him. Her face extremely close to his. He was hugging her so she didn't fall off and she was breathing calmly. *Ako is blushing at the scene for something similar happened to her* Now if I were lesser man, I would have done something that would probably end up with me being called a pervert. But since I, Naruto Uzumaki, am a good friend I will not bow to my urges, no matter how much this feels so good right now.

"Oi, Chi-chan wake up. I need you to get off of me," Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Just five more minutes," she mumbled back to him turning, over so she her back was on him. When she shifted Naruto's pants got tighter.

"This really does not help with my morning wood," Naruto mumbled. Nevertheless he accepted it, hugging her once more and fell asleep. After an hour or so Naruto woke up and found that Chisame was off his body, but little Naruto was very much awake. Getting off the couch he found Chisame in the kitchen cooking. "Chi-chan what are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast. what does it look like?" she said angrily.

"I see that you are cooking breakfast. What I meant was why are you cooking? Shouldn't I be the one treating my friend since you are my guest?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. I want to do this since I've been using your apartment as my house," Chisame replied not turning around. Naruto frowned, then slowly smiled.

"Fine but after breakfast get into a change of clothes. We are going somewhere."

"We're going somewhere?" Chisame asked.

"Yeah. It just might cheer you up from the slump you are having." Naruto said as he went to take a shower.

**-NMAC-**

"You took me to a theme park?" Chisame wondered.

"Hey you always complained that you wanted to go to Disneyworld in Tokyo. You better be happy that I had tickets," Naruto complained.

"I know it's just, isn't this what couples do when it's only two of them?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at the question.

"So what if it is? Can't I see why I can't take my best friend here when she is feeling down." Naruto defended his actions. Okay so I just wanted to know what it feels like to be on a date with her, so what big deal. "Come on we're wasting daylight!" Naruto proceeded to drag Chisame throughout the park. However after a few minutes it became Chisame who dragged Naruto everywhere. Throughout the entire time Naruto was just content with watching her be happy.

*Did they actually go to Disneyworld?-Kazumi asked Natsumi/ Well Naruto and Chisame did…the director just filmed the from the outside. He told them that they could use that day as a day off sorts.-Natsumi/ So in other words those two actually went on a date-Kazumi deadpanned./ if you see it that way yes they went on a date-Natsumi replied*

As the sun began to set the two were sitting on the train in comfortable silence. Chisame had her head on Naruto's shoulder asleep and in her arms was a small stuffed Mickey Mouse doll. Naruto was smiling at her.

"It seems like you love her very much my young man," an elderly voice said. Naruto looked up to see an old man looking at him *How in the world did you get Nitta to join you!- Yuna asked. Natsumi shrugged at the question.*

"Yeah, yeah I do," Naruto replied smiling down at Chisame brushing away the hairs that fell on her face.

"Did you tell her?" Naruto looked up at the old man and shook his head.

"I haven't told her, because she isn't my girlfriend."

"That still doesn't mean you can't say it to her," the old man said sagely. "I suggest you tell her before your time runs out." The train came to a stop and the old man walked off.

"That was weird," Naruto said as he watched the man through the window.

"What was weird?" Chisame asked sleepily.

"Nothing Chi-chan, nothing." Chisame shrugged and went back to napping.

"You make a good pillow," she mumbled before she fell asleep again. Naruto looked out the window again but the old man's words kept repeating in his mind.

**-NMAC-**

For the next few days Naruto had spent all his time devoted to Chisame. He took her to places from their childhood like the old swings in the park, their old school where they saw some of their old teachers and the beach. He was happy and so was she in that little world they were in, but slowly Naruto knew that his time with her will be coming to an end. Even so the old man's words kept repeating in his mind.

Naruto was in the tiled shower, letting the hot water pelt him. *Why is there steam covering him!-Haruna shouted getting the attention of all the girls. What? I know you girls want to see _it_ too-Haruna. This caused the non-Negi obsessed girls to blush in embarrassment* Naruto never heard the door open and some one walk in. It wasn't until a pair of arms circled around his waist around his waist that he noticed the other person in the shower. "Chi-chan what are you doing?" the camera zoomed out a bit to see Chisame nude (well as nude as she can get in a school production, thanks to the steam) hugging him. ***WHAT THE F***!** the entire class shouted. Takamichi and Shizuna had the decency to look away. Negi on the other hand fainted.*

"What does it look like? I'm taking a bath with you," she purred seductively. Naruto turned around and looked at her.

"You don't want to do this…" Naruto told her as he took hold of her hands.

"That's where you are wrong. I want this," she said kissing him on the neck making him moan.

"Chisame, don't do this."

"Why are you trying to push me away?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Think of Yamamoto," he told her.

"What about him?"

"He still loves you."

"That's a funny way of showing it then.," she spat with some venom.

"Listen Chi-chan. You don't know what you are doing."

"Why? Why are you seriously trying to push me away!" she shouted turning away from him. "Am I not enough for you, just like I'm not enough for Yamamoto!" she fell to the floor and cried.

"No, no you're a great person."

"Then I'm ugly aren't I?"

"No you're one of the most beautiful persons in the world."

"Then why!" she wailed. "I'm practically throwing myself at you and you still push me away."

"It's because I care for you damn it!" Naruto shouted. "You are a good friend of mine and I can't let you go through something like this!" he got a towel and wrapped it around her. "You're confused and hurt right now. Please just have a little more faith in your boyfriend." He hugged her and did the same thing he did many night ago, comfort her in her time of need.

"Why are you so trusting in him?" Chisame asked still crying as he patted down her hair and rubbed circles into her back.

"Because he told me what he was doing," she was about to speak when he stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. "Before you talk let me explain. He…he is planning out your guys' future right now. All you have to do is trust him. He doesn't mean to hurt you in anyway at all. That lady you saw was his consultant on something special."

"How are you so sure?"

"It's because I already know what he plans to do. Don't you listen?" Naruto sighed. "Look he really, really does love you. That is why he is keeping this secret from you. That is why I'm pushing you away from me." Even if I don't want to. Naruto stood up and put a towel around his waist and held out an arm to her. "Come on, get dressed and I'll cook dinner."

Chisame opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She smiled a small smile and nodded. When she got to the door she looked at him over her shoulder. "You really are a great friend you know that? Out of all the guys I know, you really are the only one who treats me right. Thank you." She whispered, then left the room.

"If only you knew it pains me to see you happy with some other guy, and how I really think about you, you wouldn't be saying that," Naruto sighed.

**-NMAC-**

A week later and Chisame was still at Naruto house, and Yamamoto hadn't proposed yet. It was currently 8 at night when Naruto came into the house smiling with a letter in his hand. "What got you so happy?" Chisame asked smirking at him.

"I get to audition at AVEX soon. They heard my music and they want to how good I am live!" Naruto shouted as he hugged her and spun her around. She laughed along with him.

"That is great news!"

"Let's go out and celebrate," Naruto suggested.

"Sure. It's been awhile since we celebrated anything."

"Good I know this great bar. Get ready and lets go," Naruto told her. Chisame nodded walking away to get ready. Naruto took out his phone and dialed the number of one Yamamoto. "Okay we'll be there soon."

"_Thank you so much. I really owe you for taking care of Chisame-chan for me."_

"Yeah…" Naruto replied his voice losing it's usual mirth. Naruto got himself dressed up too, and then they drove off to a club. At the club Naruto got some drinks and the two talked for few minutes before Naruto noticed Yamamoto. Naruto grabbed her arm and dragged her to a small hallway that led to the bathroom.

"Naruto why did you bring me here?" she asked him. Naruto was just looking at the floor not answering, his hands in his pocket. Fumbling with something. A few seconds later Yamamoto came in the hallway.

"Once again I have to thank you Naruto," he said smiling and patting the blond on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Chisame asked her boyfriend.

"If you excuse me I think I'll be going home now. I already put her bags in your car Yamamoto," Naruto stated sadly but hid the hurt well. He left the corridor and to his car driving away with silent tears in his eyes.

Back in the corridor Chisame was not looking at her boyfriend. "So is this what you had Naruto help you out with?" she asked averting her gaze.

"Yeah," Yamamoto replied. He got down on one knee and asked took out a gold ring and placed it on her ring finger. "Chisame Haruno will you marry me?" The girl in question was staring down at her finger with wide eyes. "So will you?"

"I-I." Chisame stuttered. "Yes," she said beaming up at him. She hugged and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I started this 3 months ago so I can prepare our wedding day."

"You've been preparing since three months ago. I already have the whole wedding set."

"You set it up without consulting me?"

"I knew you would say yes. That is why I went on with it. The only thing you have to worry about is a wedding dress. And you can get any you want I'll be paying for it."

"H-how did you get so much money to do all of this?"

"Well I took up two extra jobs to get most of the things I needed. With Naruto helping to distract you, I had to ask money from my other friends and yours."

"But-"

"Shh, don't worry. Just buy a wedding dress and we'll be set."

"O-okay," Chisame replied. "When is the wedding by the way?"

"Oh in a month," he said taking her back in to the bar. Chisame however pondered why she saw Naruto with a grief stricken face.

**-NMAC-**

So in that time a month passed and everyone was at the wedding. Chisame was in a room full of bridesmaids helping her get dressed. Naruto walked into the room smiling a very small smile. He was in a black business suit not a tux. "You know I think she is good enough girls. I mean Yamamoto didn't want to marry her for her looks," Naruto joked. Some of the girls flirted with him and others chided him for his joke. All in all he just rolled his eyes. Chisame was laughing at the whole thing. "Can you girls leave us for a second?" the girls nodded and left the room leaving the two best friends, with Naruto locking the door.

"Naruto I don't see why you are here." Chisame told him fixing her veil.

"I just wanted to see the bride in all her glory before I leave," Naruto said to her. Chisame gasped and turned around.

"You're not staying for the wedding?" Chisame asked sadly.

"No, I can't…" Naruto replied. "Today is also the day for my audition for the music company. If I don't go now, I may never have this chance again."

"But- but, I always thought you would be at my wedding. Didn't you promise to be there for me?"

"I don't ever recall making that promise," Naruto replied. "I really am sorry Chisame, but I want to follow my dream." Chisame began to tear up and Naruto laughed a bit. "Come on don't cry. It's a special day for you. You should be happy."

"How can I be happy when my best friend won't be there to be happy for me?" Naruto chuckled as he got a handkerchief and wiped away the make stained tears. "And now you also got my make up ruined," she laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that," Naruto said. "I'm also sorry about this…"

"What are you talking about-mmphh," Chisame was caught by surprise when Naruto smashed his lips onto hers. Due to her surprise her mouth has opened and Naruto put his tongue in her mouth. Chisame slowly fell into it and began to kiss back. After about five minutes they broke apart, Chisame's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "What the hell Naruto! It's my wedding day on you decided to do this!"

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to know how that would have felt like. Sorry for ruining your day," Naruto apologized. He bowed and left the room. "I wish things were different," he whispered. He opened the door and gently closed it, leaving a confused and angry Chisame. Naruto walked down the steps of the church and saw an homeless man asking for money. Going through his pockets, Naruto produced a small black case. "Here go pawn this, you'll get a good amount of money for it," Naruto said dropping the case to the old man.

The homeless man opened it and found a very expensive looking ring. It had a golden band and five diamonds on it making a star shape. When he looked up Naruto was already gone.

**-NMAC-**

"Now mister Uzumaki. Let us here the song you prepared for us," the head of the company said as Naruto stood in front of all of them. Behind the board was Natsumi smiling at him, mouthing "good luck" Naruto nodded and sat down on the piano seat. Opening it he began to play, while a CD began at the same time. At the church Chisame was walking down the aisle. [Basically the song is playing while all wedding is taking place].

**(Wedding Dress by Tae Yang. Not owned by me. This is the song that inspired the chapter. ****I used the version Jason Chen from Youtube, his redone version. if you look for the original make sure it is the subbed version you watch)**

**Some say its not over 'til its over**

**But I guess its really over now.**

**There's something I gotta say before I let you go**

**Here it goes**

**Every time he breaks your heart**

**You would hit me up and say**

**That I'm the only man who knows how to treat you right**

**And so I comfort you but right right right away**

**You go back to him and make the same damn mistakes**

**Girl I was always there to care for you when you were down**

**Don't say that friends are all that we are ever gonna be**

**Cut out the drama**

**Come to me, I know you wanna**

**Girl I know that's what we both dream of**

**Baby, please don't take his hand and leave me here**

**Cause you should be my lady, come with me and wipe away those tears**

**Once the music ends you will take a vow to be with him forever**

**But you know I'm the man who you want to be with for the rest of your life**

**Don't put on that wedding dress**

**Girl don't put on that wedding dress**

**(Its not me next you)**

**Don't put on that wedding dress, oh no**

**Memories that we have shared**

**Songs that I sang before**

**All the sleepless nights we spent talking on the phone**

**Melodies inside my head are your your yours alone**

**And now baby its time for you to come home**

**Don't you remember how you told me that I'm your first love**

**Well baby you should know that I just want the best for us**

**Girl this is so wrong**

**And I've held this in for too long**

**I pray that you will leave him and come home**

**Wish that I could take your hand**

**Look into your eyes again**

**Id tell you a thousand times how beautiful you are to me**

**And all the things that I should've done and should've said but I never did**

**please let me tell you now**

**Once the music ends, Ill be saying my goodbye to you forever**

**And just know even though our love didn't work out, I am still here for you**

**Now you're in your wedding dress**

**Girl now you're in your wedding dress**

**(Should've been me, should've been me)**

**Oh you're wearing that wedding dress, oh no**

Naruto slowly finished the song ad closed the piano. The group looked at him then gave him a standing ovation. "Well mister Uzumaki. I would like to be the one to welcome you into our business."

"So you mean…?" Naruto asked hopefully. The boss chuckled and smiled at the blond.

"Yes. You have the deal." Naruto smiled and pumped his fist into the air. Natsumi came and hugged him, congratulating him.

"You did good Naruto-kun," Natsumi told him.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed hugging her back. "I did" Naruto looked out the window and saw doves flying. Looking at them Naruto had a solitary tear fall down his cheek. The scene then fades to black.

**-NMAC-**

"Wait that's it?" Asuna shouted. "That was such a bad ending!"

"I know what you mean," Misa added. "Naruto didn't even get the girl he loved. How can it just end so suddenly and abrupt!"

"The movie was good and all but if that was the ending that was just crap!" Haruna shouted.

"Shh, please be quiet. I'm trying to finish the movie here," Natsumi stated still eating some popcorn.

"Huh?" was the collective response of the girls. Natsumi pointed at the screen.

**-NMAC-**

The screen lights up again and the words one year later appears. The scene shows Naruto looking up at a two story house with a fence around it. He was garbed in a dark trench coat with a high collar, a black button up shirt with the top button unbuttoned, black pants and nice Italian shoes. In his hand was a letter addressed to someone. Now you're guessing why the hell did this movie end on such a crappy note. I mean I got the my dream job, but didn't get my dream girl. Well just watch what I am going to do. Naruto went to the mail box and placed the letter in it, then rang the doorbell. He briskly walked off and out of the scene. Yamamoto bounds down the stairs and opens the door but sees no one there. "Must have missed the mailman then," he said to himself opening the mailbox.

Taking the mail he sifted through the bills, ads and other random junk in it, until he reached one that caught his attention. It was Naruto's letter. Opening it Yamamoto read it and smiled. "Hey honey, we got invited to a wedding!" he shouted out. Chisame was in a yellow dress cooking in the kitchen.

"Who's wedding?" she asked stirring the pot with a ladle.

"It's an old friend of yours," the man replied. "It's Naruto's!" Chisame dropped the ladle and went wide eyed. The screen goes black and the words "See you in part two!" appear on the screen. Then the credits slowly go up.

"That's why it ended like that, they intended to make a second part!" Sakurako shouted happily.

"Are you guys going to make a trilogy for it?" Madoka asked Natsumi.

"Maybe…" she said playfully. Everyone got up and began to stretch and chatter amongst themselves.

"HELLO THERE!" a happy voice shouted out. They looked to the and saw a girl with the hat that said director on it. "You just saw my first movie! Hopefully you liked it. Most of my actors enjoyed helping in it, even my forced ones, aka Naruto Namikaze and Chisame Hasegawa! To show my thanks and humiliate them at the same time I decided to film them secretly just for the credits. Role it!"

**-NMAC-**

The scene show Naruto and Chisame practicing their lines together. "I don't see why I'm going through with this," Chisame complained

"Because I am your teacher, and since I got dragged into doing this you have to too," Naruto told the girl.

"But I keep kissing that one guy!" Chisame replied.

"What? It's not like that kiss is going to be your first kiss right?" Naruto joked. Chisame glared at him when he said that, making him lose his joking tone. "Oh it IS going to be your first kiss isn't it Chisame-chan?"

"Shut up."

"You nervous about it?" he asked her.

"Why should I be nervous it's just a kiss. Besides I mean it doesn't matter it's just my first kiss and all it, it's not like I wanted to share it with someone I liked," Chisame rambled on with her back turned to Naruto. She didn't notice Naruto rolled his eyes and mimicked her movements during her rant. Shaking his head he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, putting his lips onto hers. Chisame blushed a dark red and had swirls in her eyes. *did he just kiss her?- Kazumi asked the entire group*

"There now can you please shut up," Naruto asked her. When Chisame got her bearings together she growled and kick Naruto in the nuts, making him double over. Walking away the camera caught her saying things about stupid blondes.

**-NMAC-**

The next scene shows Naruto standing in the shower with boxers on. "So let me get this straight you want both of us to shoot this scene in the nude?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Hell yeah I do!" the director shouted. "Don't worry though we will steam the entire thing up so it's hard for the people to see. Just remember to buy the girl a new computer after the film is over."

"I don't see why it has to come out of my budget to placate Chisame-chan!"

"It's because you are her teacher live with it!" Naruto shook his head and glared at her. They both turned around when they heard Chisame enter. The camera stayed above the chest level and only showed her face.

"I'm going to sue you all for this," Chisame threatened.

"Okay places people!"

"Um director. Naruto-sensei passed out!" one of the stage hands cried out. The camera turned to Naruto. It revealed Naruto with swirls in his eyes, a nose bleed and a goofy smile.

**-NMAC-**

The next scene Chisame was sitting alone during a cold day of filming. The next thing you see was a blue jacket fall on her. The camera zooms out to show Naruto walking off without his jacket. "Just wear it," he ordered her as he walked away. Chisame frowned but listened. Since she never noticed the camera, she thought she was alone and took a smell of his jacket.

"It smells like ramen and the woods," Chisame said dreamily. Her eyes widened and she threw it off of her. She looked around and walked away, only to come back seconds later picking up the jacket.

**-NMAC-**

The rest of the credits rolled like that, showing Naruto interacting with Chisame during the shooting. Now some girls were very jealous of Chisame, ie Misa, Kazumi, Ako, Eva and Asuna (though Eva and Asuna didn't know it themselves). Others were busily talking about watching the next movie when it does come out.

As for Naruto he was at the resort blowing things up to relieve himself of stress. "I'm going to die tomorrow," was all he said when he knew the movie was done.

**-NMAC-**

AN: read and review folks. Read and review. By the way the filler chapters will end I don't know when, probably after enough interactions with the girls. So probably two or three more chapters. After that we will meet a familiar face in the rain.

**NEXT CHAPTER: YOU WANT ME TO WHAT OLD MAN!**


	16. Naruto's To Do List

AN: Well apparently last chapter turned out better than expected. So this chapter is well, let's just say Naruto doing a to do list. We also get to see the reaction of the girls to the movie when Naruto arrives at school. This chapter takes place over a week.

I would like to thank **Agurra of the Darkness **and **Ignisha **for helping out in this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO not OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

It was the day Naruto had been dreading for a good day (or couple of weeks in Eva's resort). He had to go and face his class about the movie they saw. Eva wouldn't answer him about the movie when he asked her what she thought of it. All he heard her mumble was, trying out a certain scene from the movie to get back at him for the thing he did before he left for the Kyoto trip. This had Naruto quirking his eyebrow and shivering at the same time.

As Naruto boarded the train to school, girls were giggling at him and blushing all around him. _'I wonder why they haven't mobbed me yet,_' Naruto thought. Shaking his head he decided to take a seat and see what would happen by the time he got to school. Coincidentally as he arrived nothing had happened to him. _"Okay now that is really odd,'_ he thought. _'Usually something odd happens when a thing like that movie appears or a new issue of Icha Icha comes out.'_ Naruto sighed in confusion and kept walking to school, compared to everyone else's running.

As Naruto approached the less packed area of the school he decided to get some coffee to wake him up. Looking around he found a small stand the sold some coffee. Walking up to it he placed his order. "Can I have a cup of coffee."

The female cashier looked up to see who was ordering and blushed when she saw Naruto. She mumbled the price which Naruto barely picked up, and gave him his coffee. As Naruto was fixing it the way he wanted the girl asked him a question out of the blue. "So how is your girlfriend?" Naruto was already drinking and had to spit out all the coffee in his mouth.

"What!" he shouted.

"How is your girlfriend?" the girl kindly repeated with a blush.

"What do you mean girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"You know the girl you acted with in the movie."

"Whoa, wait a minute. She is not my girlfriend," Naruto told the girl. "We were just acting together."

"But the credits…"

"The credits was just me and her trying to get along," Naruto explained. "Is that why all the girls didn't try to do anything to me yet?" He looked to the girl who now had big eyes looking at him with a small smile. "I said that out loud didn't I?" the girl nodded as she got out her phone and text something.

"Um what did you send?"

"Oh, I just told all my friends you were not taken… so would you like to go out with me?" the girl asked hopefully. Naruto looked at the clock and found a perfectly good excuse not to answer that question.

"Well look at the time, I have to get to class. Bye!" Naruto said as he sped off, only to return and get his coffee then run off again.

"He didn't answer my question…" the girl mumbled sadly.

-**NMAC-**

Naruto reached the class before the bell and oddly enough before most of the class. The only ones in the class were the library club (with the exception of Konoka), the twins, Mana and Chisame. From the looks of things, Haruna and the twins were bothering Chisame for something, while Mana was polishing one of her many weapons, Yue and Nodoka were off reading their books. Naruto walked up to them. "What's up?"

"Ah the person of our conversation," Haruna said with a smirk, which gave Naruto some odd shivers. "So tell us, why did you pass out during that one scene in the credits?" Naruto's eyes widened as a blush spread across his face in embarrassment.

"Do you want the honest answer?" the twins and Haruna nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes and motioned the girls forward, and he whispered something into their ears. The girls in turn blushed and released a perverted giggle.

"I knew it, Naruto-sensei was a pervert!" Fuuka shouted.

"Hey in my defense, I'm a 17 year old boy. Hormones really get in the way," Naruto defended himself.

"But you were still looking!" Haruna shouted with some sort of glee. Chisame was blushing as she buried her face into her book trying to avoid the conversation. "Now about you…" Haruna said turning to the orange haired girl. "Tell me, how big was _it_?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. The twins blushed and giggled even more. Even Mana, was listening in to the conversation with a small trace of a blush. Nodoka and Yue were busy trying to block out the conversation but were failing miserably.

"Oi don't go around talking about me, when I am right here!" Naruto shouted, as if trying to turn their attention away from the girl. Haruna shook her head and wagged a finger.

"Nah ah , ah Naruto-sensei. We won't let you slip out of this one. We want to know from a girl's point of view what your size is," Haruna said giggling. This was when the girls and Naruto heard Chisame mumble something. They heard some number but couldn't determine it, and the word inches. Chisame's face was an atomic red when she said whatever she did. "Ara can you please repeat that?" Haruna asked. This was the scene the number one reporter came in on.

"What's going on?" Kazumi asked.

"We're tying to find out Naruto's size, if you know what we mean," Fuuka replied with a perverted smirk.

"Hello, I'm still in the room," Naruto emphasized the sentence by waving his arms in a big arc. When the girls paid no mind to him he rolled his eyes. Kazumi walked up to him and pouted.

"I'm hurt Naruto-kun," she told him. "I mean we're business partners and all, but you didn't even tell me you were going to be in a movie with Chiu-chan there." She had whispered the last part since only she, and apparently Naruto, knew about Chisame's double life.

"Well you never asked," Naruto deadpanned. Asakura frowned then smirked,

"If they are holding auditions to who you marry for the next movie, tell me okay," she said utilizing the puppy dog eyes on Naruto. Naruto groaned.

"Fine, if they do force me to do the movie again I'll tell you." _'I swear who ever told that director that I was the freaking writer of Icha Icha, they are going to be murdered by my hands. And I have a feeling that it is a little ermine that did'_ Naruto thought.

"Enough about that, we still have pressing matters to attend to!" Haruna shouted. Turning back to Chisame, "So care to repeat what that number was?" Chisame mumbled again. "Come on speak up, now" Her mumbling got louder. "We still can't here you~" Haruna said with a sing song voice.

"**HE'S 9 FREAKING INCHES DAMN IT!"** Chisame snapped, her eyes widened in surprise at what she did. She sat back down, and covered her head with a book, mumbling about how the freaks and wierdos of the class are affecting her. Meanwhile, Naruto had his face in his hand, to cover his blush of embarrassment. It was unfortunate of him that it was when she snapped that all the girls had entered the room, minus Negi. Naruto slowly uncovered his face and saw the girls, all of which had a blush on their face.

"You girls heard that didn't you?" he asked carefully. All the girls nodded. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Well now that we have that business out of the way thanks to Haruna," he shot a pointed glare at her. "Are there any other questions you'd like to ask me before this day continues?" The girls all sat down and Negi entered the room too. Misa raised her hand.

"Why did you kiss Chisame?" she asked.

"To get her to stop complaining about her first kiss."

"Did you like the kiss-de gozaru?" Kaede questioned.

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad. She tasted like strawberries," Naruto replied with a small smile. He saw Chisame bury her head even further trying to shy away from the entire class room.

"How come you didn't tell any of us you did that movie?" Asuna asked.

"Just like I answered Kazumi-chan, you guys never asked."

"Can you do the shower scene with me?" Kazumi asked.

"Yea-wait what?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Do you care to redo the shower scene with me?" she asked teasingly. Some girls glared at her for the question, knowing they wanted to ask him the same thing.

"Um, maybe when you're not a student anymore sure…" Naruto replied unsurely. This had caught the attention of many girls. Apparently due to his answer, he was giving them a shot at himself. This had given a few girls a glint in their eyes.

"Naruto-kun I have a question but I have to ask you secretly," Konoka said with a smile. Naruto shrugged and she moved forward, whispering something into his ear. Naruto put on a thinking face and thought about the question.

"Maybe. You think I should?" Konoka nodded. "Fine, whatever suits you hime." Turning to the girls he asked if there were anymore questions at the moment. So the day went on as usual, it was Naruto's turn to teach so he did the lesson and it went smoothly. At the end of class the girls were leaving when Asuna walked up to him. "What do you need Asuna-chan?" she looked at him for a moment, then kicked him in the nuts.

"That's for being perverted during the filming of the movie!" she shouted. Asuna then walked off.

"Okay that was the reaction I was waiting for," Naruto told Negi as his little brother came to help him up.

"I don't think it was a very good idea of you to actually be a pervert during the movie Naruto-nii," Negi reprimanded his brother.

"Yeah well I blame my hormones. By the way where is Chamo?"

"Um, he told he had to go buy something far away Nii-san. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I believe he is the cause of my misery, that's all," Naruto replied with a nearly psychotic smile. A knock on the door interrupted the two. "Ah Shizuna what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you Naruto-kun," the busty woman replied. "The headmaster wants to see you."

"I'm seriously thinking the old man is gunning out for me, when I didn't even do anything," Naruto grumbled. Getting up he followed the woman out of the room.

-**NMAC-**

"You want me to do what!" Naruto hollered as he looked at the old man.

"Just a to do list the girls made for you over the weekend," Konoemon replied.

"You're telling me that all 31 girls of the class want my help in someway shape or form?"

"Yes. Some even had double requests since they were in a group giving you more than 31 things to ask for. The last two requests are mine though."

"So this was their plan all along huh?" Naruto asked his boss. The headmaster chuckled.

"I believe it is. They thought it would be bad if you weren't punished for keeping this a secret from them. Also they humiliated Chisame Hasegawa enough during class." Naruto's right eye twitched as he looked at the list.

"How long do I have to complete this?"

"By the end of this week."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"That's good. You can start right now! Also you can't use your clones to help," the old man said with joy as he pushed Naruto out of his room. "Good luck Naruto-kun!" (AN: not all requests will be shown, also I will be numbering the request the same as the class roster)

_**REQUEST 1:**_ _**Will you be my friend?**_

"Hey Negi, who is Sayo Aisaka?" Naruto asked as he returned to the room looking at the list.

"Why do you ask nii-san?" Negi replied.

"Well the old man gave me a to do list, and there is a request here asking me to be her friend," Naruto answered.

"Oh. She is the ghost of this class. She sits right next to Asakura-san," Negi told him. Naruto looked at the seat and saw a girl with an old school uniform, which was white and green instead of red, and was really pale being nearly see through. He hair was a sandy grey and dark grey eyes.

"You mean her?" Naruto jabbed a thumb at her. Negi nodded. "I always thought she was just a lonely kid who didn't talk to others and had some sort of skin pigmentation." He said scratching the back of his head, making Negi sweat drop.

Naruto sighed and walked up to Sayo. "Hello Sayo-chan I'm Naruto Namikaze! I had gotten your request to be your friend and I'm willing to accept it!" Naruto told her happily. Sayo looked up at him with wide eyes.

"R-r-really?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Of course. I know it's really bad when you are alone, so that is why I'm more than happy to be a friend of yours," Naruto said with a kind smile. Sayo gained ghostly tears in her eyes and went to try and hug Naruto, but fazed right through him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hug you…" Sayo sniffled. She turned her back and began to float to her desk when she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. _'Someone is touching me?' (_AN: not like that you pervs) she thought in surprise. She floated around and saw Naruto had his eyes closed, but was actually hugging her. "N-Naruto-s-sensei?"

"I thought you wanted to hug me," Naruto said opening his eyes due to reveal the Rinnegan.

"H-how are you doing this?"

"It's a secret. But there was a technique that I learned which let me grab the souls of others while they were still alive. I wanted to see if I can do it like this. **(AN**: I'm basically using the Human Path to do this, I know this isn't true but for the sake my story it is!). What do you think?" Sayo smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei!" she said happily. Naruto patted her head.

"Let's hang once I'm done doing this stupid list okay?" Sayo nodded. Naruto grabbed the list and checked off the first request there.

_**REQUEST 3: Help me buy some lingerie.**_

"Welcome to our store sir," a clerk told Naruto and Kazumi as they entered the store.

"Again, why couldn't you go with your friends to do this?" Naruto asked the red head next to him.

"I wanted a boy's point of view that's all," kazumi said.

"Fine let's just get this over with." So the duo went into the store. Kazumi went throughout the store taking some clothes here and there before going to the dressing room. She told Naruto to take a seat next to the dressing rooms, so when she comes out she can get his opinion. Naruto begrudgingly accepted. Sitting in his chair he waited for his companion to come out with the first, of what he can guess many different, selections.

"Okay what do you think of this Naruto-sensei?" Kazumi asked coming out of the dressing room. She came out wearing a blue bra and matching panties with bows on its sides. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"It's not bad," he replied. Kazumi made pout and went inside again.

"I'm going to pick another one!" she told him, making Naruto groan. A couple of minutes later she came out again, in a red and black night gown that showed a lot of skin, and once again a matching pair of underwear. "How about this one?" the red head reporter asked as she went up twirled, striking a pose for Naruto. Naruto's pants got tighter and his blush got deeper.

"It's pretty sexy if I must say," Naruto told her avoiding eye contact.

"You really think so?" Naruto nodded. "Then I'll buy it." Kazumi shouted.

"Thank heavens," Naruto muttered.

"But I still need two more!" she exclaimed once again going inside the dressing room. Naruto just hanged his head in defeat. It would be an hour later before the two left the store, with Naruto carrying the bags and the buxom red head hanging on his arm with a smile on her face. Naruto had a gotten a little more flustered, if you know what I mean.

_**REQUEST 5: Help me move some boxes from storage to the infirmary**_

"I got to thank you for choosing something like this," Naruto told Ako as he was carrying a couple of boxes in his hands.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Ako asked tilting her head to the side. She was pushing a cart of boxes to help Naruto.

"Well the previous three requests were a bit too much for me. Yuna-chan had me play basketball against her for four hours. FOUR HOURS! Does she usually have that much energy?" Naruto said making a face. Ako giggled and nodded.

"Hai, she really is energetic. What about the other two requests?"

"Kazumi-chan asked me to help her pick some new underwear," Naruto said with a blush. Ako frowned at the comment but let it slide. "And Yue made me look for a book in library island."

"What book was it?"

"It was some diary of an old woman, who wrote poems in it."

"Did you find it?" Ako asked.

"Yeah I did," Naruto frowned. "It was at the top shelf of one of the highest bookshelves. It took me awhile to climb the entire thing," Naruto shook his head. "At least with this I can get a short break from the madness." Naruto sighed. "So Ako, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much sensei," she replied with a frown which Naruto caught.

"Ya know you shouldn't be lying to your teacher Ako-chan," Naruto said. Ako's head whipped up to look at him.

"I-I'm not lying Naruto-sensei," Ako tried to tell him.

"Ako-chan," Naruto said stopping his walk. "You can tell me anything. I'm your friend right?" Ako looked at him for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him.

"You see, sensei I…I like this boy…" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he began to walk again. "The problem is I don't know how I feel about him…" she whispered.

"Have you tried telling him about your feelings at all?" Naruto asked.

"N-no I've been too scared."

"Well the only advice I got for you is go for it," Naruto said not looking back to see if she was in step with him. "The worse that can happen is that you get rejected, but there are always other guys out there. Besides I don't think any person will say no to a you, unless they are totally blind of how nice and beautiful you are," Naruto spoke as he kept walking. Unknown to him Ako had stopped walking as she stared at his back, while he gave his advice. He turned around when he noticed Ako wasn't with him. "Come Ako-chan! I still have a lot of things to do!" Naruto shouted. Ako smiled and caught up with him. _'I'll tell you how I feel someday Naruto-sensei.'_ She thought with a small smile.

_**REQUEST 7: Look at number 2**_

"Weren't you here yesterday with another girl," the female clerk asked Naruto as he entered the same lingerie store he went to with Kazumi. "Don't tell me you are cheating with your girlfriend."

"She wasn't my girlfriend," Naruto explained to the clerk as he waited for his student to come out of the dressing room.

"Is this one your girlfriend then?"

"No. I'm single," Naruto told him.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"A to do list my boss is making me do…"

"Naruto-kun what do you think about this one?" Misa asked as she exited the booth. She was in a frilly purple bra that had no straps, her panties also matched. Naruto was blushing and looking at his feet. The clerk was laughing at Naruto's reaction.

"Come on, why don't you tell the girl how she looks," the clerk egged him on.

"Misa-chan you look beautiful," Naruto said still looking at the floor. Misa blushed and went to change into her original clothes again. "Her boyfriend is going to kill me…"

"She has a boyfriend?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah. I hope she mentioned this to him or I'm going to get killed," Naruto sighed. _'Well not killed, but I don't want to hurt the poor guy. Misa-chan will hate me for that.'_

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I'm starting to think it's divine punishment for starring in a movie without tell my class," Naruto mumbled. "Namely due to that scene in the shower." The clerk shook her head and smiled warmly at him.

"Things will get better soon," she told him.

"Yeah they will, as long as nothing too dangerous or perverted is on that list I am good," Naruto told her. Misa came out with what undergarments she wanted. "Let's go pay for them?"

"Sure Naruto-kun," Misa replied, looping her arm in his. The two walked over to the register and the clerk smiled.

"That boy sure is a heartbreaker at such a young age," the clerk said going back to fix the clothes messed up on the rack.

_**REQUEST 8: Help me paint**_

"Well Asuna-chan, I'm not that great of an artist. Sure I can paint but it isn't that good," Naruto told her as he entered the art room with her.

"I don't need your help in painting. I just need a subject to paint," Asuna huffed as she got her supplies ready.

"Couldn't you use a bowl of fruit?"

"I've done that before," Asuna frowned. "Now I just want you to sit on that chair. Put your chin elbow on the desk and hour chin in your hand. You should also be looking out the window." Naruto shrugged and did what he was told, Asuna then began to paint. After a thirty minutes Asuna asked. "Hey Naruto is your arm getting tired?"

"Nah I'm fine."

"You mean you aren't stiff?" she asked him looking over the board at the blond.

"You can say that…" Naruto said with a perverse chuckle. Asuna looked confused for a moment then she understood what he meant.

"Not like that pervert!" she shouted.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Naruto defended himself but didn't move. _'In all honesty I'm still a little hard from looking at Misa-chan in just underwear, only an hour ago. But I can't say that to Asuna-chan.' _"Don't worry. Believe it or not, I'm used to staying still for long periods of time." Asuna raised an eyebrow at that. "It was part of my training," Naruto said as if it was enough to explain it all. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just stay still then." Asuna continued to paint, becoming absorbed in the task, that she didn't notice a person behind her.

"You know, the way you painted me makes me look a lot like my dad," Naruto said from behind Asuna, as he looked over the painting. Asuna not expecting someone behind her shouted, nearly falling off the chair. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. It never came though. She opened her eyes to see Naruto's face looking down at her. He had caught her before she fell to the floor, making her blush. Naruto helped her up to her feet, where she dusted herself off. Asuna then glared at Naruto.

"What are you doing behind me!" she shouted poking him in the chest.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing," Naruto answered. "I wanted to know how you made me look." Naruto walked up to the picture, which looked almost like a photo of him with rays of sunlight hitting him. "This is really good, my only problem is that you didn't give me my whisker marks."

"So what if I didn't give you any?" Asuna asked.

"Then you didn't draw me. You drew my dad," Naruto said.

"NANI!" Asuna asked. She went to the picture and pointed at it. "That is what your dad looks like!" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone from my home told me I looked just like him, except the whiskers changed how I looked. Also they said I had only a little of his personality when I was a kid, but now I'm more like a combination of the two."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.

"They said I acted more like my mom more than anything else. I was loud, hyper active, and had a taken up her love of ramen. But as I grew older I became more responsible, sensible and smarter, just like my old man," he said looking out the window. Turning to Asuna he told her, "Now finish your painting. I still have other things to do."

"You can't tell me what to do," Asuna replied, accidentally flicking some red paint on to Naruto's face. She then began to laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Naruto asked with a mischievous tone. He walked closer to her and took a paint brush, and dipped it into her easel.

"What are you doing?" Asuna demanded as he got closer to her.

"Nothing~" Naruto replied with a sing song voice. When he got close enough, he smeared green paint across her cheeks and nose. "There we are, you look much better now!" Naruto shouted with some joy.

"Why you!" she got a tube of paint and squirted Naruto, which of course led him to retaliating back with his own paint. This went on for twenty minutes, leaving the two covered in paint but had smiles on their faces.

_**REQUEST 10: No request**_

"Naruto-sensei. Master has told me not to give you anything as a request," the gyanoid told Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked with disbelief.

"Hai. She said she doesn't have one as well."

"Okay then…" Naruto said confused as his housemate walked away. Shrugging he went to the next one on the list.

_**REQUEST 14: Come to Room 3-A after school by yourself**_

"This one reminds me of some that comes from a ransom note…" Naruto said to himself looking at Haruna's request. He went to his classroom after school and slid the door open. "Hello? Haruna-chan?" he said poking his head into the room. He found no one inside. " That's odd" Naruto commented as he got inside.

It was when his whole body was inside, when he was glomped by someone from in front of him who shouted "Naruto-sama!", making him fall down. Naruto looked down and saw a head of ebony hair.

"Haruna-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" she said looking up to him with sparkling eyes. This had Naruto shiver.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because I just found out you wrote this…" she took out a copy of Icha Icha from out of no where. Naruto's eyes widened.

"How did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"I'll answer you if you answer some of my questions."

"Fine can you get off of me first. The floor is hard on my back," Naruto said with a frown. She agreed and Naruto sat as his desk, while Haruna pulled up a chair on the other side of him. "Now tell me how did you get a copy of that book?"

"Some university student dropped it. I decided to read what was so special about this book and found it as a god send," she said with joy. "I even bought the next three issues." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"How'd you do that? I specifically asked the people not to sell to minors."

"Oh I have my ways…" she said with her statement hanging. "Is that all the questions you have?"

"No just two more," Naruto told her. "Who told you I was the author?"

"It was on the back flap. I don't know why I never saw it until now," the artist replied. Naruto nodded.

"Last question, are you going to tell anybody?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want me too?" she answered with her own question, and a smirk.

"No, I'm good. I like my privacy. Way too many fans tried to get me already. The guys won't stop asking for the next volume and the girls want to help me make the new volume," Naruto sighed. "I was nearly raped in Kyoto thanks to someone releasing my image to my fan base. Now what should I answer for you."

Haruna's eyes brightened. "How long have you been the writer?"

"Ever since I moved here to Mahora. Seeing as I didn't have a job a the time I decided to publish my godfather's work," Naruto replied.

"How many more books will come out for this series?" Haruna asked.

"Let's see four are out…so about 20 more before it is over."

"Did you read them?" Haruna asked.

"Yes."

"Did you like them?"

"Yeah."

"Do you intend to write your own version of it?"

"Sure, if I need more money."

"Can I be one of the people you study?" Haruna asked quickly.

"Sure," Naruto replied. Then his eyes widened. "No! I mean no!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Haruna wagged her finger. I got it on tape that you are willing to let me help you write them, by let you study me," Haruna said smiling. "I even got it on tape." Haruna produced a tape recorder and played what was said between the two. Naruto slammed his head onto the table.

"You're going to use that against me later if I forget huh?" Naruto asked putting his head up, and crossing his arms.

"Mhmm," Haruna smiled. She then got up and ran out the door. "Thank you Naruto-kun! Don't forget to call!"

"She's almost as bad as Karin…" Naruto sighed as he got up to go to the next request.

_**REQUEST 15: Spar with me**_

The sound of metal echoed in a small clearing. The source was Naruto in a deadlock with Setsuna. The two jumped back and attacked again. Naruto was using katana from his pactio, and met everyone of Setsuna's moves with his own. Setsuna went with an over head slice towards Naruto. He responded by turning only slightly to the side so the blade missed him. Setsuna's eyes widened as the move missed and her face met Naruto's fist. She fell to the floor with the attack. "You okay Se-chan?" Naruto asked. Naruto had taken up calling her Se-chan, just like Konoka did.

"I'm fine Naruto-sensei," she replied panting. "I can still go on."

"That's good to hear. But next time it's just Naruto. I mean we are outside of class," Naruto told her. Setsuna nodded from her spot on the ground.

"Hai Naruto-sen-" she was interrupted when she was forced to block Naruto's slice towards her midsection.

"Okay let's do it this way," Naruto smirked. He moved away from her to let her catch her breath. "Each time you call me sensei outside of class I am going to attack without telling you. It may be with a blade or just a prank, but I will attack. Am I clear?"

"Hai Naruto-sen-" The golden katana imbedded itself next to her face in the ground, as Naruto towered over her. Sweat poured down her head as she stared up at him.

"I couldn't here that Se-chan. Am I clear?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Naruto-kun," Setsuna replied earning a small smile from Naruto. Naruto offered her his hand and she accepted it. He helped her up and they went over to a boulder where they left some drinks. "I've been meaning to ask Naruto-kun. Just how strong are you?" as she drank from her bottle.

"Let's see one of my strongest moves can level a side of a mountain, in a minute," Naruto answered, thinking about his Rasenshuriken. Setsuna's eyes widened at the statement.

"Then you were holding back on the demons in Kyoto?" she asked.

"Yup. I can go all out without hurting other people, but I'm saving that ability for a rainy day." Naruto finished off his bottle. "Besides I still need practice using my kenjutsu."

"Why do you say that? You are pretty well versed in the art Naruto-kun," Setsuna told him. "You can handle yourself against me really well, and you don't even use your techniques." Naruto shook his head.

"No the reason I still need practice is because, unlike you style mine is incomplete. It's missing a final style," Naruto replied. "I still have yet to make it. So that is why I still need practice."

"If you need help, I'm here to offer Naruto-sensei," Setsuna replied smiling. Naruto looked at her for a moment then lifted up his hand, and her skirt at the same time. When her skirt fell Setsuna face was revealed to having a blush on her cheeks.

"I thought I told you not to call me sensei when were not in class Se-chan," Naruto said with a smirk. Then he whispered into her ear. "You forgot your shorts today, and I must say black really is your color." He snickered and dodged attacks coming from the disgruntled and blushing swordswoman.

_**REQUEST 20: Train with me**_

Naruto was standing in the middle of another clearing blindfolded. He was in his ANBU uniform and was quietly awaiting the next move. A kunai came flying out of the woods towards Naruto's direction. Naruto lifted up his left hand and caught it between his middle and index fingers. A volley of kunai came flying from another side of the forest, which Naruto deflected using the kunai in his left hand. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out his own kunai, which was several times smaller than the ones being shot at him. "You're getting better Kaede-chan," he shouted into the woods. "You actually made me pull out a second kunai now. I mean it was only a month ago where I didn't even need one."

"Thank you-de gozaru," the Koga ninja's voice resounded throughout the area. "When do you think you will fight against me with out the blindfold?"

"And take out all the fun?" Naruto teased as more kunai went flying in his direction. Naruto deflected the barrage with his kunais. He then flicked his own kunai over to a tree where it exploded. Kaede had jumped down from that tree and walked into the clearing.

"You can still feel me-de gozaru?"

"Yeah. You have to learn to hide your Ki more," Naruto told her taking of his blindfold. "I can still sense it from time to time. I know it should be easier to repress since I use chakra, and that takes a good amount of control to hide it all, especially mine." He dodged a punch aimed at the back of his head from a shadow clone of Kaede, but he elbowed it forcing it away from him.

"Ara? I thought I could get you with that-de gozaru," Kaede stated.

"That won't work on me. I'm a master of kage bunshin. Though I like the fact yours doesn't get destroyed after the first hit." Naruto replied yawning. "Man my muscles are tense. Being human target practice with man then having a spar with Chao took a lot out of me."

"Do you need a back massage Naruto-dono?" Kaede asked.

"You offering?" Kaede nodded. Naruto sat down on a rock and she began to massage his back. Naruto visibly relaxed as she did this. "Thanks. This damn to do list taking its toll on me."

"No problem-de gozaru. I'll continue if you are willing to return the favor," she told him. Naruto sighed, happily for once during the course of that entire week.

"Sure," Naruto replied smiling. When it was over the two switched places and Naruto massaged Kaede. "How are you liking it Kaede-chan?"

"It feels good Naruto-dono," Kaede sighed. Her eye slightly widened when she felt hands on her feet. She looked down and saw a second Naruto giving her a foot massage. "Naruto-dono, you don't have to do that."

"Oh but I want to," Naruto replied kneading a little deeper into her back causing her to sigh as she felt more tension leave her body. "It's not everyday I got to handle a girl's body like this," he whispered teasingly into her ears.

"Naruto-dono that's a naughty thing to say," she replied laughing. Naruto smiled and laughed alongside her. "Though I wouldn't mind if you did this with me more often-de gozaru."

"Really now Kaede-chan?" he asked. Kaede nodded. "Well I'll take you up on that offer."

_**REQUEST 21: help me out at the day care**_

"Kyaa! Run the monster is coming!" a little girl shouted a long with other little kids.

"When I catch you I'm going to gobble you up for lunch!" Naruto shouted in a deeper voice and stomped around a small playground chasing after kids. Nearby Chizuru was playing with other small kids. She looked up when she heard Naruto shout. "AARGH! I've been defeated!" Naruto shouted. As he was dog piled by the small kids.

"Yes we beat the monster!" the kids shouted and began dancing around Naruto. Naruto laughed heartily and got up. A kid was hanging around his shoulders, while two were holding onto his legs.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei for helping out at the daycare," Chizuru said to Naruto as he let the kids go to play some tag. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Chizuru-chan," he replied. "I like playing with kids. They're so energetic and fun loving. I never really had much of a childhood back then, so I wouldn't mind helping out here from time to time to ensure these kids get a good one."

"What do you mean you didn't have much of a childhood?" Chizuru asked. Naruto's eyes widened at the slip he had made.

"It's nothing."

"Naruto-sensei, you can tell me about it, I won't tell anyone I promise," she pried with a motherly smile. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"You might as well take a seat, this is a long story." Naruto proceeded to tell her about his childhood, leaving out parts that he was a ninja from a ninja village. As he told his story he saw the looks of shock, anger, disappointment and sadness cross her face. He was surprised when she hugged him and was crying a bit.

"I'm sorry," she told him as she cried.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry for what your village did to you. The things that happened were out of your hand, and you shouldn't have been blamed for them," Chizuru said. Naruto sighed but smiled at her caring nature. He rubbed her back to help her calm down.

"Don't worry about it Chizuru-chan. I found people who cared for me, and with time they finally accepted me for who I really am. So don't cry, okay," he told her gently her. She looked up at him smiling once again and nodded.

"Chizuru-nee-chan," a little girl caught their attention.

"Yes. What is it Chika?"

"The class is making me ask, but is he" she pointed at Naruto, "your this?" Chika asked wiggling her pinky. Both Chizuru and Naruto blushed.

_**REQUEST 25: Take back your jacket**_

Naruto ended up walking to the park to meet up with Chisame to get his jacket from her. The one he lent to her when they were filming during that cold day. When he arrived at the park he saw her sitting on the fountain's ledge with an irritated look on her face. "I'm guessing you mad. So just give me my jacket and let's be on our way." Naruto said as he reached her.

"At least we agree on that," Chisame replied. She handed him the jacket that was wrapped in a black plastic bag. Their deal was cut short when they heard a squeal. They looked to their left and saw a bunch of girl looking at them.

"Do you know them?" Naruto whispered into Chisame's ear. Chisame shook her head. "That means they are fans."

"It's them from the movie!" one of the girls shouted. Naruto cursed, then grabbed Chisame's hand and began to run. "After them!"

"Hey what do you think you are doing!" Chisame shouted.

"Do you want to be left behind to the rabid fangirls?" Naruto shot back. Chisame shook her head. "Good neither do I." He dragged her into a large crowd and darted through people. Sadly the fangirls were catching up and fast. Naruto growled and took of his suit jacket and tossed it to Chisame. "Wear it!" he told her. She agreed and put it over her clothes. Naruto in turn put on his jacket from the bag and put up the hood. He rifled through his pockets and found his cap and put it on Chisame's head. He dragged her into an alley and placed her against the wall.

"Hey what's the big deal…" She didn't finish as Naruto silenced her by placing his lips on hers. He then wormed his arms around her waist, and Chisame was grabbing his shirt. (**AN: Isn't Chisame lucky? She's the one Naruto kissed the most throughout my entire fanfiction**) He slipped his tongue into her mouth by instinct, when she parted her lips. Naruto kept kissing her until he heard the fangirls leave the area. He let go of her slowly, and the two were taking in air as much air as they can get. Chisame slowly got out of her daze and stomped on Naruto's foot making him yelp in pain. "What the hell was that for!" she shouted.

"You were about to shout something with them nearby!" Naruto countered. "I had to make you be quiet somehow."

"You could have just put your hand to cover my mouth!" she replied with a very dark blush.

"Whatever it got the job done!" Naruto told her. They heard the squeal again and turned to see the fangirls at the end of the alley. "Damn." Naruto grabbed Chisame bridal style and ran for their lives.

_**Group Request: sing for the class**_

"Haven't I done this enough already?" Naruto asked as he prepared some instruments with henged clones helping out as his band.

"No, we like to hear the sound of your voice Naruto-kun," Konoka replied as she was helping him set up. The entire class took the music room and fitted them into together. Oddly enough other classes nearby decided to join in and listen to him singing. "Besides you are really good Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Konoka-hime," he said smiling at her. "Yo Negi!" he shouted at his brother.

"Yes Nii-san?" he asked coming up.

"Sing with me this one song okay." He gave Negi a paper and he read all of it.

"Hai, Nii-san." Naruto nodded to the band to get ready. "Which part should I take nii-san?"

"You'll take the first singer's part. I'll take the second." The two got in position with Naruto standing behind Negi with his back towards the crowd. "Hit boys"

**(Oretachi no Yakusoku [Our Promise] from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ost. When Negi sings Naruto shows his back, and vice versa. When both they sing side by side. Not owned by me)**

[Negi]

Machigai sagashi shiteru mitai ni utsumuite

Ato ippo fumidasenai de iruyotte warau no sa

Sonna yowaki na kako mo omoi mo

Ore ga minna fukitobashite yaru

[Naruto]

Machigai darake no TESUTO no kotae miseaeba

Nandemo naittena kimochi ni natte warau no sa

Sonna itsumo no arifureta shunkan

Korekara mo tsuzukun daro na

[Both]

Oretachi wa ashita no DOA wo tatakun da

Mada minu sekai wo kirihiraku you ni

Susumitai toori ni susumeba iin da

Soko ga kitto michi ni naru kara

[Naruto]

Machi ga yuuhi ni akaku somaru kaerimichi

Naze da dekai koe de sakende mitai no wa

[Negi]

Yuuhi nanka de tachidomaranai

Ima wo motto tsukisusumu dake sa

[Both]

Oretachi wa ashita wo mitsumete irunda

Dare mo saegirenai tsuyoi shisen de

Mada yume ga tooku te kata otosu hi mo

Itsumo minna soba ni iru kara

[Both] *Naruto begins to clap his hands "clap with us!" he tells the crowd*

Oretachi wa ashita no DOA wo tatakun da

[Naruto]

Mada minu sekai wo kirihiraku you ni

[Both]

Susumitai toori ni susumeba iin da

[Negi]

Soko ga kitto michi ni naru kara

[Both]

Oretachi wa ashita wo mitsumete irunda

Dare mo saegirenai tsuyoi shisen de

Mada yume ga tooku te kata otosu hi mo

Itsumo minna soba ni iru kara

[Negi]

Oretachi itsu no hi ka otona ni natta toki

[Naruto]

Kyou to kawaranai egao de itai yo na

[Both]

Zutto

Always

The class cheered again, while Negi and Naruto bowed.

_**REQUEST FROM THE HEADMASTER 1: Get your physical**_

Naruto sat in the infirmary staring in disbelief at the person who was going to give him a physical. "Ako-chan, why are you doing this and not Shizuna?" Ako was blushing like mad when she answered.

"Shizuna-sensei is sick, and I have to help out at the infirmary," she replied.

"Are you sure you are up to this?"

"Do you doubt my skills Naruto-sensei?" Ako asked with a hint of disappointment.

"No I have full faith in your abilities. But have you done a physical before?" Ako nodded. "…on a guy?" Ako then got what he was implying, and shook her head furiously. "You know I could wait for Shizuna if you are uncomfortable."

"No, I will be okay Naruto-sensei. I'm going to have to do this sooner or later anyways," she told him with some determination. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, fine Ako-chan whatever you say." Naruto then took off his clothes leaving himself in his boxers. As he took more clothes off, the more heat went to Ako's cheeks. She was looking at Naruto as he was about to take of his boxers, then all went black.

"Ako-chan…" a voice whispered into her ear. Ako groaned. "Ako-chan get up…" the voice continued. Ako slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing over her just in his boxers. "Are you okay Ako-chan?" he asked her.

"What happened you fainted the moment I moved my boxers a centimeter," he told her. "You're not sick are you?"

"No I'm fine. Let's just get this over with please Naruto-sensei." Naruto sighed again, and did the same thing, prompting Ako to faint another time. It would be another 4 fainting spells before Naruto could leave the infirmary, not even getting his physical.

_**REQUEST FROM THE HEADMASTER 2: Meet in this building (wear something nice)**_

Naruto sat down looking around at the traditional Japanese building he was in. He decided to dress in one of his nicer suits and was sitting down cross legged at a table waiting for who ever it was he was waiting for. When the door opened the headmaster entered. "Ah Naruto-kun so glad you can make it here," he told him with a small smile.

"Where is here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Here is just a building, where you will be making a deal of sorts with me," Konoemon replied. "Did you sign the papers I told you to sign?"

"Yeah, I even read through most of it. It was still pretty confusing that contract you had me sign."

"Well as long as you have signed it you are okay," the headmaster said with an ominous feel to it. "Your 'business' partner will be coming in soon." He told Naruto as he exited the room.

"Whatever you say old man," Naruto replied going back to sitting. He heard the door slide open again he said something out loud "Did you forget something old man?" Naruto looked up to see a girl in a purple kimono with a floral design. She had dark hair that was put up in traditional Japanese style and had a little bit of make up on. What surprised Naruto was he that he knew the person. "Konoka-hime is that you?"

"Ara Naruto-sensei?" she asked tilting your head. "Why are you at this miai (traditional Japanese arranged marriage meetings)? Are you one of my many suitors?" It took a moment for the words to click in Naruto's head before Naruto shouted in a very loud voice.

"**NANI!"**

Back in his office Konoemon heard Naruto's shout. "Hohohoho, it seems like Naruto-kun just found out what he signed up for."

-**NMAC-**

Naruto was back in the cottage and surprisingly enough Evangeline let him use the shower that night. "That was oddly kind of her to do that…" Naruto muttered. He let his guard down during the shower and someone entered it slamming him against the tiled wall. "What the hell?" Naruto said looking at his would be attacker pinning him to the wall.

In front of him was a rather busty blond with long hair and emerald eyes. She was naked and holding his hands over his head. "It seems like Hasegawa wasn't lying you are pretty well endowed," the woman said looking at little Naruto. Naruto blushed at the compliment.

"Who are you," he demanded.

"Oh don't you recognize me?" she asked kissing him on the cheek. "You are a bigger idiot then I thought…" Naruto then recognized the British accent and how she looked familiar.

"Eva-chan?" he asked incredulously. "How did you get so…."

"Like this?" she purred. "Funny what a little magic can do. By the way does this scene look a little familiar?"

"Why are you re-enacting the shower scene?" he asked her.

"Payback for all the times you've humiliated me in my own house" she said. She went to his neck and bit down hard. Naruto winced in pain when she sunk her teeth into his body. She then began to draw blood from Naruto. Naruto began to feel woozy after 10 minutes. After another five minutes she let go and Naruto promptly passed out on the floor. "Hmph, your blood tasted really good," she said to his sleeping form. She poofed back into her original 10 year old from and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Now we are even."

-**NMAC-**

**AN: Read and review. Nothing much else to say other than that. **

**Here is the translated lyrics to the song above:**

**[Negi]**

**It seems like lying our faces down when we search for the wrong things**

**Or laughing after we didn't walk a step**

**That kind of weak past and feeling**

**I will blow off all of them**

**[Naruto]**

**To go showing the test full of wrong answers**

**Or the feeling to laugh because of nothing**

**Those always surprising moments**

**Keep continue after this too**

**[Both]**

**We striked upon tomorrow's door**

**Opening the yet unseen world**

**Like the advancing way, it's better to keep advancing**

**Like that definitely a road will open**

**[Naruto]**

**The return road that is dyed by red like the city's sunset**

**Why is that that I feel like wanting to shout loudly**

**[Negi]**

**The sunset seems never stopping**

**Right now, we can only push forward more**

**[Both]**

**We are gazing at tommorow**

**The strong glance that no one can interrupt**

**The dream is still far away, the day we can drop our shoulders too**

**Because everyone is always by our side**

**[Both]**

**We striked upon tomorrow's door**

**[Naruto]**

**Opening the yet unseen world**

**[Both]**

**Like the advancing way, it's better to keep advancing**

**[Negi]**

**Like that definitely a road will open**

**[Both]**

**We are gazing at tommorow**

**The strong glance that no one can interrupt**

**The dream is still far away, the day we can drop our shoulders too**

**Because everyone is always by our side**

**[Negi]**

**The time when we become adults one day**

**[Naruto]**

**We will still keep the unchanging smile like today**

**[Both]**

**Always**


	17. Moving Out and a Date

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Now I think this is going to be the final filler chapter before we get back to nearly canon Negima. Hope you like it… oh and to **A Reviewer** you were right about that thing you mentioned, so I really have to cut back on the singing and leave out most of it. And to **dusk**, I knew you were going to say that, and I already had something in mind. Sorry for the late update too, luckily my cousin let me borrow his laptop for awhile.

**DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto does not belong to me. Neither does Negima.**

Konoemon looked up from his dreaded paperwork when he saw a pair of hands slam down onto his desk. Looking up he saw an irritated Naruto. "Why Naruto-kun what may I do for you?" he asked.

"I want to live somewhere else," Naruto replied with a frown. "It's beginning to be too much for me over there."

"What's wrong with living in Evangeline's house?"

"What's wrong? I'll show you what's wrong." Naruto unbuttoned the top of his shirt and showed his neck. "This is what's wrong." The headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"So you can't stand a few love bites?" Konoemon asked.

"What? NO! These are freaking vampire bites!" Naruto shouted. "Ever since that day she bit me she keeps taking more and more blood from me! I even found her drinking blood from my wrist when I woke up. I think I'm going to go anemic if this keeps going on!" Naruto then collapsed into the chair next to him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously I need a new place to stay."

"Well there are still no openings in the teacher's dorms, but maybe one of your students are willing to let you stay with them," the headmaster replied. Naruto shot him a questioning face.

"You trust me to stay in the same dorm as one of them?" he asked with disbelief.

"Well you did stay with Evangeline without doing anything promiscuous, so it should be fine right?"

"I guess so…"

"Good! Here is a list of people who currently live alone," the old man gave Naruto a small white piece of paper. "There are very few so I hope one of them agrees to let you stay with them."

"I really appreciate this old man," Naruto said getting up. "I might as well give Eva-chan her gift before I leave. To say thanks to her and all for letting me stay. Hopefully she finds a new victim for her blood sucking." Unbeknownst to him, ever since the whole ordeal of Negi begging to train under Eva, she started to drink both his and Negi's blood. Naruto then proceeded to walk out the office.

He had returned to the cottage and found that his housemates were not home. Naruto proceeded into his room, and began packing his things into several different scrolls. He then placed them into a duffle bag. Naruto then took out a rectangular black case from the top of the shelf where his books were and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for the other occupants of the house.

It had reached nightfall when both Eva and Chachamaru returned to the house. Eva raised a brow when she saw Naruto sitting there in the darkened kitchen looking at her with a nearly apologetic face. "What's wrong with you idiot?" she asked him. She was surprised when he sighed and didn't return a witty retort, like in their usual banter.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Eva-chan, I'm going to move out of the cottage," Naruto said flatly. "I really can't stand all these bites you're giving me. I mean seriously, you take some when I'm asleep! At least wake me up before you do something like that!" he shouted. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. "But I'm guessing you're happy that I'm out of your hair right?" Evangeline scoffed and turned her head away from him.

"Of course I'm happy. I won't have a free loader in my house anymore," she said aloud, yet when she said the sentence, it stung her a bit.

"I see…" Naruto sighed again. "Will you be willing to let me to come here to use the resort along with the other people?" Evangeline slowly nodded but didn't look at Naruto. Naruto got up and placed the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder. He was walking to he front door when Chachazero called out.

"Hey Blondie! Where ya going?" she asked.

"I'm going to live somewhere else Zero-chan," he replied to the manic doll.

"Will you come play with us again? It's fun playing with you! Especially the way you bleed," the doll said with a wicked grin, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Sure Zero-chan. I'll be back with Negi and them sometimes. For now I need to find a place to crash," he told the doll. He opened the front door and was about to step out into the night when he called out behind him. "Hey Eva-chan, I placed my gift for you on the pillow on you bed. It's the thing I made for the seal. Think of it as a thank you for letting me stay here." After saying that the front door closed with a audible click.

"That was odd master…" Chachamaru said as she looked at the door. "What will you have for dinner?"

"Anything…" Eva mumbled as she dragged her self up the stairs towards her room. _'I should be happy that he is gone but…'_ "Why am I crying?" she asked her self as she reached the top of the stairs. True to what she said, glistening streaks of water fell from her eyes, leaving her face tearstained. She entered her room and saw a note atop her pillow and under it was a velvet rectangular box. Walking up to it she opened the letter and read it. The letter it self was short so it only took her a few seconds to read it.

**Eva-chan, thanks for letting me stay. As a thank you I made the thing I was making more to your liking. I hope you aren't mad at me for leaving you. Knowing you, you're not. We're still friends right?**

After reading the letter she opened the box and gasped. In it was a pendant. The chain was made of gold, how rare she didn't know. The jewel part of it was a big black diamond in the shape of a heart, with two wings made of ruby on it's sides. A smaller note fell out of the box. Picking it up she read it.

**Cha-chan told me you liked those jewels, so I used some of my money from my other job to get it to make the thing look nice. Don't worry about not paying me back, knowing my fans I'll get the money back soon enough. Hope you like it!**

At the end of the note was a drawing of a chibi Naruto doing the peace sign. Eva was sniffling and tears were still running down her face. "That stupid idiot," she mumbled as she looked at the piece of jewelry in front of her. _'What have you done to me…'_ she wondered as she attempted to stop crying.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto walked up to a certain door in the dorms and knocked on it. He heard the female voice respond. When the door opened he saw Konoka wearing an apron and was smiling at him. "Oh Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing much Konoka-hime," he replied. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh sure Naruto-kun," she replied. She turned sideways to let him in. Naruto walked inside followed by Konoka as she closed the door. "Hey Asuna, Negi-kun look who's here!" the two were in their pajamas and eating dinner at the table.

"Naruto-nii! What are you doing here?" Negi asked going up to his older brother. "Did master make you come here to get me for more training?" he asked with a shiver. Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"No no. I'm not here to take you to Eva-chan. I know how hard of a task master she can be from watching your training regime. I'm here to ask if I can leave my stuff here for a moment while I talk to some of these girls."

"Why?"

"I moved out of Eva-chan's cottage due to some…unwelcome biting," Naruto said.

"She was sucking your blood too Nii-san?" Negi asked.

"A bit too much. I passed out each time she did," he replied. He put his left hand to his neck when he said that. "Now the old man gave me the option of staying with one of the girls in our class."

"WHAT!" Asuna yelled finally getting into the conversation. "You are going to stay with one of the girls in this dorm!" While Asuna saw red from her anger, Naruto felt an ominous wind go against him in that moment.

"Why does it feel like I just walked into a tiger's cage when it's hungry?" Naruto asked himself.

"Maybe because Asuna my hurt you if you do anything perverted Naruto-kun," Konoka replied as she sat down to eat.

"Hell yeah I will. I can see Negi staying in the dorms since he is a kid. But you!" Asuna pointed at Naruto. "You are too big of a flirt to stay here. I know you will do something perverted to the girl you stay with!" she shouted.

"Actually I won't. I'll lose my job if I do, so you don't have to worry Asuna-chan," he replied trying to regain hearing in his left ear. "Besides the one I was hoping to ask will be able to turn to me into fillet if I do anything like that."

"You already know who you are going to ask Naruto-nii?" Negi questioned his brother.

"Yup I'm going to ask Se-chan. Hopefully she'll say yes…" Naruto replied.

**-NMAC-**

"I do not see why not Naruto-sensei," Setsuna replied as the Naruto sat across from her. They were sitting at the table in her dorm which she stayed by herself. It was kept clean and was scarcely decorated from what Naruto saw. Just like Konoka's and Asuna's room there was a fridge and stove and oven to one part of the room. There was a bunk bed and table across from it. A computer was somewhere on the wall in the middle, next to it a collection of small swords were seen. Naruto had sound proofed the room so no one would hear what the two were talking about.

Unluckily for her she never noticed the ring on his right middle finger or that his hair had small streaks of blue in it. Naruto was playing with a piece of paper doing origami, and made a paper shuriken. He then threw it at Setsuna making a small cut on her right cheek, making the girl's eyes widen. She stood up to defend herself but Naruto appeared behind her and hugged her with his left hand, rendering her arms useless and his right hand went to her chin tilting it to the side. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Now now Se-chan what did I say about calling me Naruto-sensei when we are out of class?" he purred letting his breath tickle her right earlobe. This caused heat to go to Setsuna's face making her blush and shudder.

"Y-you said you would attack me," she stuttered as she still felt his breath at the nape of her neck.

"That's right…" he continued. He then licked the blood from the cut on her cheek, making the blush increase tenfold and her legs wobble a little. He then let her go, and he went back to his side of the table with a smirk. "Did you learn your lesson Se-chan?"

"Hai Naruto-san," she replied refusing to look him straight in the eye.

"So how about me staying in the dorm with you?"

"It is fine with me Naruto-sensei," her eyes widened again at her slip up, as she felt multiple origami swords floated around her neck.

"We are going to have to work on when you call me sensei and when you shouldn't Se-chan," Naruto sighed. He then replaced the ring on his right middle finger making one appear on his right pinky. The origami blades fell apart into regular paper. His hair had adopted a little green in it, and his tee shirt and basketball shorts had taken a new color. The left side had become white and the right side became black. "Be right back Se-chan," Naruto said as he melted into the floor. When he left Setsuna placed a hand on where the cut was and felt blushed again at Naruto's actions.

Naruto appeared out of the floor in Asuna's dorm causing the girl to scream as he rose out of the floor. She went up to him and smacked him on the head. "Why can't you use the door like normal people!" she shouted as she rubbed her fist that was sore.

"Well I'm used to just sneaking into places like that," Naruto said remembering his time in Konoha. "I'm just here to get my stuff since Setsuna said yes." he replied walking over to his duffle bag. He stopped when he noticed something was off about it. "Okay who looked through my bag?" he asked turning to the people in the dorm.

"I didn't do it nii-san," Negi replied coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand.

"Why would I go through your things fishcake?" Asuna snorted.

"I don't think anyone in this room did it Naruto-kun," Konoka replied from her bed. "Weren't your clothes a different color before?"

"Nope," Naruto lied. Naruto focused some nature chakra into himself and looked for a certain chakra source and smiled when he found it. Walking over to a bean bag chair he lifted it up to see Chamo messing around with a scroll in his hands. "Hello Chamo. Mind I ask what are you doing with my scroll?" he asked as he took the ermine by the neck. Naruto then saw the which scroll it was specifically. "Namely my godfather's work?"

"I just wanted to learn how you do that sealing thing you do. I mean look at all of its advantages over regular bags!" Chamo exclaimed. "As for it being you photo collection, I didn't know. I just took the one on top!"

"Are you sure you weren't being a pervert again?" Naruto asked glaring at the mammal in his hands. "Hey Asuna do you mind opening a window? I think it is time to throw out some trash."

"Don't mind if I do," Asuna said having a smirk on her face. She opened a window and Naruto hurled Chamo out the window.

"AAAHHH!" Chamo shouted as he flew through the night sky.

"That's what you get for looking through my stuff!" Naruto laughed as he watched his handiwork. He then took the scroll that contained most of the Icha Icha series in it and put it back in the duffel bag. He then walked to the front door. "Well I'll see you guys later then," Naruto said leaving the dorm. He took one last look inside and smirked. He saw Konoka mouth something to him. _'Don't forget about tomorrow huh? Why would I forget? I'm the one who set it up._' Naruto laughed lightly and walked towards his new living place.

**-NMAC-**

The sun was shining in Asuna's, Konoka's and Negi's dorm room on the beautiful Saturday morning. Asuna was watching her friend as she walked around the dorm preparing breakfast in a more…happier way than usual. "Why are you so happy Konoka?" Asuna asked curiously, Negi second the question. Konoka was humming a tune when she turned to the two.

"Oh nothing really. Just going to meet up with someone I met with at an Omiai," she replied happily before going back to cooking some omelets.

"I see," both Asuna and Negi said nodding their heads. It took about a fool two seconds before what Konoka said had sank into their brains. "WHAT!"

"Konoka-san, I thought you wouldn't be seeing anyone from your Omiais?" Negi asked with some concern.

"I know I said that, but one of them actually caught my attention. We are going to have a date today," she replied with a small contented sigh.

"But Konoka, aren't you worried about not liking this guy?" Asuna asked.

"No. From when we met up a week ago for the meeting I actually liked him. He was kind, caring and funny. He even promised to protect me when I need it. He's like the man of my dreams…" Konoka giggled and continued to work. After five minutes she shouted out "Hey guys I'm going to get ready for my date okay!" She then went out of the room towards their gigantic bath hall. Negi and Asuna looked at each other quickly then went into a huddle.

"Ok I don't think Konoka should be going on this date with some guy she just met," Asuna said frowning.

"I agree with you Asuna-san, but what can we do?" Negi asked. "She has control over her life. We really can't tell her what to do."

"Well maybe we can spy on their date and see what kind of guy this person is. We can get Setsuna and fishcake to help out."

"I don't think we should," Negi said warily.

"Come on Negi, you care for the well being of Konoka right?" Negi nodded. "And you want to make sure she isn't hurt right?" Negi nodded. "Then that gives us a perfect excuse to spy on her date."

"I guess…" Negi replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Konoka asked as she came back inside the dorm. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress with a short sleeved crop jacket. She had a few a small red bow in her hair, and was braided (Imagine Aerith from Final Fantasy VII).

"Wow Konoka-san you look really pretty," Negi complimented.

"Thanks Negi-kun," she replied smiling. "Hopefully my date thinks so too." She looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh my gosh I'm going to be late!" Konoka took her purse and left through the front door and said her goodbyes with the two waving behind her. When they were sure Konoka was far away they called Setsuna.

"Hello Setsuna? It's me Asuna come here quickly I have something important to tell you…I know you're going to be busy with practice but its really important…" a tick mark grew on Asuna's forehead. "Stop being so stubborn! Konoka might have found a fiancée!" When she screamed that their front door was kicked and Setsuna was there panting, her sword at the ready.

"What do you mean ojou-sama might have found a fiancée!" she shouted with a look of fury in her eyes.

"Konoka said she found someone she might actually like during one of her Omiais," Negi explained. "They are going on a date today to get to know each other better."

"If that man knows what is good for him he wouldn't do anything bad to ojou-sama or else," Setsuna said darkly while gripping her nodachi, causing the both Negi and Asuna to sweat drop. Asuna then noticed something.

"Hey where is Naruto? Isn't he staying with you right now?" Asuna asked.

"Naruto-san said he was busy today and left rather early," Setsuna replied.

"I wonder what he is doing?" Negi wondered.

"Maybe to publish more of those perverted books he has," Asuna said frowning. "Whatever. We have to go follow Konoka right now."

"Right!" Negi and Setsuna replied. All three of them running out of the room, leaving Chamo asleep in Negi's bed.

**-NMAC-**

"There she is," Asuna said from within some bushes the trio were hiding in. Konoka was waiting outside a café with a sad frown on her face. They were watching her for about an hour, and her so called date hadn't shown up.

"I can't believe someone would stand up Konoka-san like that," Negi said.

"Maybe we should go talk to her."

"Hey babe…" a male voice called out. The three looked out of the bushes and saw a man wearing a leather black jacket and pants. He had piercing all over his face and had dark green hair in a Mohawk.

"Is that who she was talking about?" Negi asked warily.

"I certainly hope not. Ojou-sama can do better than him," Setsuna replied.

"I agree with you there. Konoka can do a lot better than him," Asuna said.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" the man asked

"Sorry. I'm waiting for my date," Konoka told him.

"Ah forget about your date. Come with me, I'll show you a good time if you know what I mean," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why that pervert!" both Asuna and Setsuna hissed leaking some killing intent.

"Sorry but I don't think I would appreciate that kind of fun," Konoka replied frowning.

"Aw come on babe," the man said grabbing her hand. Konoka was trying to pull her arm away from his grip.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. Setsuna, Asuna and Negi were about to help her, when they heard a crack. They looked at the scene and saw the man was flying backwards and in front of Konoka was none other than Naruto. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt, grey shoes and a blue jacket that was unzipped with odd yellow symbols to the side. (Imagine Volkner from Pokemon) The only hint for Naruto's favorite color on his entire ensemble was his belt, which was a dark orange.

"What do you think you are doing to my date?" Naruto asked with a menacing voice. _'What!'_ thought the three hiding in the bushes.

"Y-your d-d-d-date?" the man on the floor stuttered.

"Yes my date," Naruto said cracking his knuckles while approaching the man. "I mean if you were hurting her, I would have to do something drastic." Naruto finished by sending the man a cold look that could freeze over hell.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry man, I d-d-didn't know," the man stuttered. He really didn't want to feel another punch that nearly broke his jaw.

"If that's true then get going before I actually lose my patience." The man nodded than ran away. After sending one last look towards the direction the man was heading Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He turned back to Konoka. "You okay Konoka-hime?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm okay Naruto-kun," the princess replied with a small smile. "But why did you lie about being my date?" Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I over heard it when I was walking by and that gave me a good excuse to actually do something about that guy. I mean it would sound weird if I just came out with 'What are you doing to my student?' right," Naruto explained himself. "Besides where is your date?" Konoka looked away and refused to meet his gaze. "He stood you up?" Naruto gasped in shock tilting his head . "Now who one earth would do that to you? I mean you are a great person Konoka-hime. I mean you are nice, caring, smart and beautiful. Who wouldn't want to date you?"

"Aw, you're just saying that Naruto-kun," Konoka giggled and slapped Naruto's arm.

"No I really mean it." Naruto then went into a thinking pose and smirked when an idea popped up into his head. "How about this? I'll take you out right now, like a real date. And if that jerk who didn't come to your date sees you with me, just say I'm your new boyfriend. Sound okay with you?" Konoka put a finger on her chin and thought about it. After a couple of seconds she nodded.

"Okay Naruto-kun. I'll go along with you," Konoka accepted. "But did you really have to punch that man that hard?"

"Believe me if I wanted to hurt the guy, he would be just a smear on the floor," Naruto said. "So where do you want to go my hime?"

"How about an amusment park?" she replied.

"Anything for you," Naruto replied by taking her hand in his and kissed the back of it, which caused Konoka to blush. He then led her out of the area still holding her hand. Setsuna, Asuna and Negi came out of the bushes with a dumbfound look on their faces.

"What…just happened?" Asuna asked her two companions.

"I think Naruto-nii and Konoka-san are having a fake date," Negi said unsurely.

"I think you are right," Setsuna replied. Then her mind clicked, "I wonder why Ojou-sama's date didn't come?"

"Well whoever he is, it's his loss. Konoka is out of his league if he decided to bail on her," Asuna said.

"Are we still going to follow them then?" Negi asked. Asuna shook her head.

"Nah. Naruto may be perverted sometimes, but he'll never hurt Konoka." She stretched her arms and yawned. "Well I'm going back to sleep."

"But Asuna-san it's already 11 o'clock!" Negi shouted.

"Your point is?" she said walking off Negi right behind her. Setsuna sent one last look towards the direction of the amusement park before going off to follow the red head and kid.

**-NMAC-**

On the train Konoka was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder as they sat next to each other. "Do you think they believe our act Konoka-hime?" Naruto asked with a devious smile.

"I think so Naruto-kun," she replied looking up at him. "Having one of your clones transform into that guy and coming to my defense. That was pretty smart."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you hime," Naruto apologized.

"You didn't hurt me Naruto-kun," Konoka then sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just wonder why we have to keep me and you dating a secret."

"We'll tell them eventually hime, but for now let's just keep it between me, you and the old man okay." Konoka sighed but smiled and nodded. Naruto returned with a smile of his own, and put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He then remembered the reason why those two were dating.

-Flashback-

"**NANI!"** Naruto shouted as he looked at Konoka in her kimono. "Oh I am so getting the old man for this…" Naruto growled.

"Ara? What do you mean by that?" Konoka asked as she tilted her head.

"It seems like your grandpa tricked me into coming here. Tch, he used my hate of reading paperwork to get me sign of for this thing."

"Does this mean you didn't know you were coming to my Omiai?" Konoka asked a little deflated.

"No I didn't," Naruto replied frowning. He then decided to take a good look at Konoka and smiled. "Though I have to say you look beautiful in that kimono Konoka-chan," Naruto complimented.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Konoka replied fighting down a blush. Her smile then disappeared, causing Naruto frown. He shook his head then got up. Naruto went to Konoka's side and lightly whacked her on the back of her head. "Ow!" Konoka yelped. An anime bump appeared where Naruto smacked her. "Naruto-kun?" she asked him rubbing the part he hit.

"Stop looking so sad. It really doesn't suit you Konoka-chan. So what can I do make you happy?" Naruto asked offering his services to the girl.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I'll do anything to get you smiling again," Naruto answered. Then a small smile appeared on Naruto's face. "I know what will make you happy."

"Really?" Konoka asked tilting her head.

"Yup. I'm going to accept what the old man is making me do here."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. I mean I'm willing to try being your fiancée if you're willing to be mine," Naruto said smiling as he saw the girl's eyes shining with happiness. Konoka threw herself at Naruto and hugged him. "So does this mean yes?" he asked chuckling.

"Of course Naruto-kun," Konoka replied.

"There is a condition though."

"Which is?"

"We are going to take it slow. Let's start out as boyfriend and girlfriend first okay?" Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto-kun," Konoka replied smiling then hugging into him more.

'_Old man you better be happy. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this so Konoka-hime can be happy. Besides I don't mind being her boyfriend. I've come to care for her a lot over the past few weeks. I also swear nothing bad will happen to her…I promise. And I always keep my promises,'_ Naruto thought as he hugged Konoka back.

-Flashback End-

When their stop came Naruto and Konoka got off the train and went to the amusement park near Mahora. As they got to the ticket booth Konoka was about to pull out her wallet from her pursue when Naruto stopped her. "Don't worry about anything Konoka-hime I'll pay for the tickets."

"But I don't want to be a burden on you Naruto-kun."

"Oh don't worry you won't. You're going to pay for our lunch," Naruto said smirking.

"With your stomach I might as well pay for my ticket," Konoka lightly jabbed.

"Ha ha," Naruto laughed sarcastically but still smiled. They got to the ticket counter and Naruto bought the tickets. As they entered the park Naruto paused for a quick second and smiled. No one in the park had a familiar chakra signature, magic and Ki included. "So what do you want to do first?" he asked.

Konoka looked around and smiled. "Let's ride that one!" she shouted pointing at a roller coaster. Naruto looked at what she was pointing too, then paled. The coaster when up about 100 ft above ground then went into a long expanse of loops, twirls and sheer drops.

"Ya sure you want to ride that one?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Naruto gulped and followed her into the line. A couple of minutes later Naruto was sitting on a bench hyperventilating into a bag, with Konoka on right side laughing. His hair was frazzled "Oh come on Naruto-kun it wasn't that bad."

"Konoka-hime, I have faced down an immortal madman, my fair share of demons, crazed fangirls and fan boys *shivers* but that thing was a metal deathtrap!" Naruto said exasperated. "How can you like something like that?"

"I just do," Konoka giggled. "I want to ride that one next," Naruto looked to where she was pointing and nearly fainted. It looked twice as nerve racking as the first one ride.

**-NMAC-**

After 5 hours of crazy rides (death traps in Naruto's point of view), cheesy amusement park food, various games and Naruto fainting once from all the rides, night had fallen and the two were next in line for the Ferris wheel. "I don't know Konoka-hime. Isn't this a little bit cliché that we are riding this as our last ride for our date?" Naruto asked. Naruto got slapped on the arm playfully by Konoka.

"You are lucky I chose this instead of riding one of those other rides again," Konoka said while pouting. This caused Naruto to laugh and nod his head.

"Fine fine you win," Naruto said. Their car then came up

"Man you are so whipped," the person who ushered them into the car whispered to him, just so Konoka wouldn't hear.

"I've been dating her for only one day and I already am," Naruto told the guy who shook his head. The operator mouthed the words "hope you have fun" to Naruto as the car move. As they reached the top their car stopped and both looked at the city as it was illuminated by their lights. Naruto sat to Konoka's right and was smiling as she was giddily looking out and pointing at thing in the city.

"Look I can see the world tree from here!" Konoka pointed out.

"Of course you can that thing is huge," chuckled replying. As Konoka sat down and calmed down, Naruto took her hand in his again.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Konoka-hime, I'd like to thank you for choosing me to being your date as well as accepting me. I really had fun today, even with all those metal monstrosities, it was really good," Naruto told her.

"I agree with you Naruto-kun. Though you didn't have to beat every game we came by, one gift was good enough," she said motioning to the little teddy bear in her hands with wings on its back. Naruto chuckled and smiled sheepishly, since Konoka told him to give back most of the things he had won during that trip.

"Fine fine, but I think I'll give you two more gifts before this night is over."

"Really? What are they?" Konoka asked curiously.

"Here is the first one," Naruto said taking out a small box from his pocket and gave it to Konoka. She opened it and found a bracelet. It had a metal chain, and had the kanji for princess, inscribed on a small piece of metal in the middle of it. "I decided nothing extremely fancy for now, so I just got something small."

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun!" she hugged him quickly, then put it on. She smiled as she examined it. "How about the other gift?"

"Okay just close your eyes then okay," Naruto told her. Konoka replied. She waited for a few seconds then she felt something soft touch her lips. She gasped in surprise causing Naruto chuckled and she could feel his breath on her lips and finally figured out what the gift was. He was kissing her. She then began to kiss back. When she did, Konoka could practically feel Naruto's smile during the kiss. It wasn't a hungry kiss, but it wasn't chaste either. They only stopped because the car came to a halt at the bottom. Konoka looked up to see Naruto blushing a bit and saw that the operator for the ride was smirking at them.

"Well it looks like you did have fun huh?" the operator said to Naruto. Naruto glared while Konoka hid her face trying to cover the intense blush on it. The pair promptly got off the car and decided to leave the park. When they got near the entrance they saw one of those sticker photo booths.

"How about a picture to remember this night?" Naruto asked. Konoka smiled and ran to the booth, making Naruto laugh. He put his hands in his pockets and followed. When he got there it was already set up from what he can tell on the screen. When the countdown started Naruto turned to Konoka and pecked her on the cheek when the flash went off.

"Naruto-kun that was mean," Konoka said as she took the two photos, giving one to Naruto.

"Me kissing you is mean?" Naruto asked with his right brow lifted.

"No, you kissing me is a nice thing," Konoka said blushing. "But you should have warned me first. I mean look at our picture!" Naruto then examined his photo. It was him kissing Konoka on the cheek, while she had wide eyes, a dark blush and a goofy smile.

"Really? I think it is picture perfect. I really like it," Naruto pocketing the picture.

"It's pretty late now isn't it?" Konoka asked looking at her cell phone. It was around 9 at night.

"I should get you back to the dorms. Asuna and Negi might start to worry about you," Naruto said to her. "So do you want to take the train or the Naruto express?" Naruto asked with a playful smirk.

"What's the Naruto express?" Konoka tilted her head to the side. Naruto looked around, and when he saw no one nearby he grabbed Konoka and carried her bridal style, causing her to scream in surprise. And with a flash of yellow they were gone from site.

**-NMAC-**

Asuna was trying, and failing, to make a late night dinner for the two current occupants of the dorm. "Asuna-san when is dinner going to be ready?" Negi asked from his worktable. He was too busy doing some paper work to do the cooking.

"Hey if you're that hungry than help me cook!" she shouted back. They didn't notice the yellow flash appear in their room. "You know how I am at cooking."

"Ooh, Asuna-chan is cooking dinner? Can I have some!" Naruto asked from behind the orange haired girl causing her to shout in surprise, nearly dropping the food onto the floor. She turned around to punch him in the face, but like always he sidestepped the attack.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to get you," she mumbled. "And why didn't you use the front door like I asked you to yesterday!"

"What Konoka-hime had to use the bathroom," Naruto shrugged. To make his point valid, Konoka came out of the bathroom. "So I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he got to the door.

"Sure thing, Naruto-nii," Negi replied as he stretched his stiff body. "By the way master was looking for you when we went to the resort."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she said something important but I forgot what it was. Though she seemed to finger this necklace she had on. She was also rather brutal today too."

"I think I'll talk to her tomorrow then," Naruto replied walking out the door. "I still have something to do tonight. But first show Setsuna that I am still alive and kicking," Naruto then walked out of the dorm. He never heard the quick questions from Asuna to Konoka on how well the "date" went.

Naruto took out his key and opened the door to his new place of residence and found Setsuna meditating. He quietly closed the door and sat down on the floor waiting for her to stop, instead of bothering her. After waiting five minutes, he decided to meditate himself. It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he stopped. Naruto saw Setsuna in front of him with a cup of tea. "Naruto-san, I see that you are back," Setsuna said to him.

"Yeah I am Se-chan, and don't worry I took care of Konoka. She didn't get hurt," he told her with an all knowing smile.

"How, what, when?" the swordswoman stuttered.

"Oh I saw you three spying on her this morning. I know you guys saw me help her out from that thug, and take her out on that 'date'" Naruto said using air quotes. "She had a fun time. If you want to know more go ask her, because I have something to do tonight." This got Setsuna's mind working.

"What are you going to do tonight Naruto-san?" she asked. Naruto grabbed both of his pactios and got a sandwich he made that morning from the fridge and was heading to the door.

"Oh, I just want to see something. I'll be back before," Naruto looked at his watch. "1 in the morning. Don't stay up for me." Then he was gone. Setsuna had her brow furrowed, then sighed deciding it was time for bed.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto stood under part of Mahora and was smirking at his opponent. In front of him was the dragon Negi had found, when he looked at the map of Mahora the thousand master made. It was large, about 15 feet tall and 20 feet long, almost like a buss. It was covered in dark black scales. As he stared at the dragon he smirked, looking at the ring on his right thumb. His eyes were the Rinnegan. "Yo lizard breath! I want to get through that door! You mind moving!" he shouted. The dragon roared in response and attacked. "Tch, Shinra Tensei!" Naruto blasted back the dragon and it slammed into the roots of some of the tree. Biting his thumb Naruto went through five hand seals and slammed it to the floor. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large plume of smoke covered the area. A second later a figure shot into the air grabbing the dragon's attention.

It was another dragon. This one had dark red scale on tap of it and cream colored scales on it underbelly. It was nearly twice as big as the dragon before it and looked pretty angry. Standing atop it's head was Naruto with a smirk. "Okay I'm going to beat you down to get in there. Whether you like it or not, that door is going to open for me," Naruto told the black dragon. With a fierce roar both dragons charged.

**-NMAC-**

AN: You guys really have to thank my cousin for letting me use his computer. If he hadn't it would be about a week or two before a chapter goes out. This chapter was a little rushed so please don't kill me. Read and review please!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Battle in the Rain**


	18. Battle in the Rain

AN: Finally! I got my new laptop! Now I have to work to pay it off within a year… oh well. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. So I'm back into writing to for you guys. Oh and apparently I was wrong about the age differences, Naruto is about 2-3 years older than most of the girls since they are either 14 or 15, excluding Eva and Chachamaru of course. Does that make him a cradle robber? I don't think so right.

To **LC Questions** yes he does get that person's abilities through the red dawn pactio.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, HAVE NOT, WILL NOT EVER OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA! **

"Chizu-nee was it alright for us to bring this dog with us?" Natsumi asked one of her roommates. "I mean he is a stray."

"There was nothing else I can do after I saw him. I just couldn't leave him there," Chizuru replied while drying her hair from the rain with a towel. "I will go get supplies to clean his wounds. Please wipe him for me."

"Okay. Let me get a towel." Chizuru turned around for a second when, "KYAA!"

"What's wrong Natsumi?"

"Well, I-I-I turned around for a second, th-then the dog disappeared. And now there is this naked boy," Natsumi replied pointing at an ebony haired boy, who was indeed naked.

**-NMAC-**

Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Yue, Nodoka and Kazumi were busy looking around the resort Eva had. Apparently it was their first time visiting the place. After a small misunderstanding between then and the situation Negi was in with Eva, they were taking the time to relax. They had also learned about Negi's tragic past during the time. Where his whole village was attacked by demons and most were turned to stone. This was stopped with the intervention of the Thousand Master appearing.

As the grew was looking around a new comer entered the resort and slowly walked through it. The first one to notice the new person was Kazumi. She looked up from where she was and gasped. "Naruto-kun! What happened to you!" This got all the girls attention and they stared at the blonde. The clothes he wore on his and Konoka's date were torn and had small singes here and there. His jacket was missing it's left sleeve, and his shirt was gone. There were bruises that were already darkening on his body, as well as a busted lip and a black right eye.

"What do you mean what happened to me Kazumi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Look at you! You're covered in bruises!" Asuna shouted at him. Naruto looked down and his eyes widened then went back to normal.

"I guess I didn't notice," he said more to himself than the others.

"You didn't notice! How the hell didn't you notice that!" Asuna kept shouting, as she walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "What in the world happened to you!" This made Naruto chuckle.

"Aw, Asuna you do care about me…" he said gently. His face still remained carefree as he spoke. "You can say I ended on the wrong end of a few punches in a fight. Though I managed to win. I still should have never agreed not to use my pactios on that guy though." Naruto's eyes gained a little bit of mirth and he smiled when he spotted Evangeline. His smile widened and he began to snicker, which turned into a chuckle and finally full blown laughter. He fell to the floor laughing since Asuna had let go of him. "Oh god, it hurts to laugh but, but, HAHAHAHA!"

The rest of the occupants of the resort looked at Naruto funny. "Is he okay master?" Negi asked Eva. He didn't get a reply. "Master?" Negi looked at Eva and she had a look of worry on her face.

"That idiot…" was all she said starring at the blonde while fingering her pendant. When Naruto finally calmed down he was still holding his sides, but managed to stand up.

"If you don't mind I'm going to my room. Need rest," he said and he limped off into the resort.

"Naruto-kun got in a fight and got that badly injured?" Konoka said in disbelief. "Who can do that in Mahora?" she asked the others when the ninja was out of earshot.

"I don't know ojou-sama he didn't come home last night. Maybe he went for a spar with Takahata-sensei and stayed at his home?" Setsuna offered as an answer.

"Takamichi wouldn't go that far in a spar," Eva told them. "He was up against someone far stronger than him. I'm going to check up on the idiot. You guys could leave now." Eva turned around and followed the blonde. As for everyone else they left into the pouring rain back to their dorms.

**-NMAC-**

"Just what the heck is this kid!" Ayaka demanded. She was irritated at the ebony haired boy sitting across from her and next to Natsumi. He had crashed into her stomach as she entered the dorm and well she's been angry since then.

"Oh you see this boy is Natsumi's kid brother, Kotarou-kun," Chizuru replied. Yes this is the same Kotarou that had attacked Negi and the group in Kyoto but the girls didn't have to now that.

"Wha-?" both Natsumi and Kotarou asked at Chizuru said.

"He's you brother rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiggggggghhttt?" Chizuru said looking at the two with scary vibes coming off of her.

"Y-yes!" Natsumi answered giving a mock salute. Kotarou nodded dumbly.

"Oh I didn't know that, sorry about before," Ayaka apologized. "What happened to Natsumi's brother?"

"Well Ayaka you see Natsumi-san's home has some problems of which I can't speak of, and the only person Kotarou-kun could trust was Natsumi-san…" Chizuru lied with fake tears, while Natsumi had and annoyed look on her face.

"Oh my. I guess it can't be helped then," Ayaka said a little unsurely.

"Hey, who is this old lady that keeps yapping?" Kotarou asked Chizuru and Natsumi, while pointing at Ayaka. Ayaka had face faulted and while the other two sweat dropped.

"Why in the world are you calling a fourteen year old young woman, an old lady!" Ayaka shouted as she recovered.

"What? You're fourteen? I swear you look older than you are!" This was met with Ayaka smacking Kotarou on the head, in the very same fashion Asuna does with Negi, albeit much harder. She then pinched his cheeks and began to spread his face.

"T-T-This punk doesn't know how to think before speaking. What type of savage place do you come from!" A tick mark grew on Kotarou's forehead and he reached out doing the same thing to Ayaka.

"What the hell are you doing old lady?"

"See he is as violent as I thought."

Natsumi stopped them by separating them and holding Kotarou. "But look Iincho, Kotarou-kun is just a little kid," Natsumi defended Kotarou.

"That doesn't excuse him for doing anything he wants. He is so different from the little angel kids are supposed to be, like Negi-sensei!"

"Hey Nee-chan that's annoying!" Kotarou shouted.

"Anyway get him out of here, this is a girl's dorm after all," and with that Ayaka went into her room.

"That was surprising I never would have thought Ayaka would have that type of reaction to him," Chizuru stated with a finger on her chin.

"You can't call Iincho old, Kotarou-kun," Natsumi reprimanded the boy.

"You're right. The old one here is Chizuru nee-san…" Kotarou agreed.

"What was it that I just heard?" Chizuru said threateningly.

"N-nothing!" _'Man this nee-san is scary'_ Kotarou thought. The group had never noticed the small hole on their ceiling. Looking down from the hole were three odd slime creatures.

'_Status report,' _an elderly man's voice echoed inside the heads of the slime creatures.

"The boy had managed to get to the school," one of the slime creatures replied with a little girl's voice. "Seeing as how is talking with the girls casually it seems like the spell worked."

'_Good eliminate them from here on out.'_ The slime creatures then began to transform and take shape. Their bodies swirled around and began to form hands as well as other appendages. When their transformation was complete, in their place stood three miniature girls wearing dark blue dresses. One had glasses and computer. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. The one in the middle had short hair and was the leader of this little group. The last one had long hair that was flowing freely.

"Kotarou's powers have been sealed since he was punished. Meaning this should be easy since he was," the one with glasses told the other two.

"But he can still use Ki," the one with long hair replied.

"_Good to know. Now stick with the plan and don't let the vampire or the blonde one detect you…'_

"Roger" the leader replied.

**-NMAC-**

In the stormy night outside the dorms of Mahora stood a figure. It wore a tattered black duster and a hat. Its hair was grey and long. "Good Let's begin…" he said seemingly to no one, in the same voice that had echoed inside the slime sisters' heads. With that thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto had slept for five hours since he arrived at the resort. When he woke up he had healed himself using some healing jutsu while in sage mode. Naruto smiled at his handy work and saw that he was completely healed. "Gotta thank baa-chan for teaching me those jutsus. I had to vastly increase my control before doing so but it saved my ass countless times before. It really helps when I'm in sage mode since it does boost up the effectiveness of jutsus." Naruto did some stretches and popped a few bones. When he was done he looked towards the closed door that led to this room. "You know if you want to say something Eva-chan you can come in." At first nothing happened, but then it creaked open and Evangeline walked in. She stopped right in front of Naruto and stared at him. "You need something Eva-chan?"

Evangeline opened her mouth then closed it. She did this a couple of times, which made Naruto quirk his eyebrow. _'Wow this must be really a hard thing for her to say. What was it Ero-sennin tell me not to do when the girls say something important? Oh yeah! Don't ignore them and don't interrupt.' _Naruto thought. He finally stopped his musing when Eva found what she wanted to say.

"Look here you idiot," she started off angrily. "I don't say this often and you better listen well. I am…s-s-s-" Eva started to stutter at the word. In the end she mumbled the word to which Naruto couldn't hear.

"You're what?" Naruto asked curiously tilting his head. Eva repeated what she said a little louder. "Come on Eva-chan it's just me and you in this room. You don't have to be shy about what you are saying I mean come on I lived with you for a good two months or so, more if you consider all the time me and you spend in the resort."

Eva huffed then sighed. "I'm sorry" she admitted weakly, her faced flushed due to embarrassment. Naruto's eyes became as wide as saucers. He opened his mouth but closed it allowing Eva to continue. "I…grrr… didn't mean to abuse you by drinking all your blood." Naruto stood there with his mouth ajar as he stared at his fellow blonde continue apologizing to him. When she finished apologizing Naruto looked at her, though his mouth was properly closed.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Evangeline?" Naruto asked with a serious expression. This was received with the little vampire stomping on his foot. "OW! Harsh much?" he said grabbing his foot.

"I'm here trying to apologize to you and you are joking around!" Eva huffed.

"Sorry, about interrupting but it was…well surprising of you to actually apologize, especially to a person who irritates you like myself. But I forgive you. I'm sorry for me leaving too I overreacted I guess." Naruto told her. "However I'm not coming back to stay, this gives me a chance to get to know the other students more. You understand right?"

"Of course. I'm glad I get some peace and quiet around here." Eva looked down and played with the pendant he gave her. "I also want to thank you for this. I know it's for the slight modification you made to the seal, but you didn't have to make it all nice for me." She was still looking down on the floor so she didn't expect Naruto smiling fondly at her thanks. Naruto sighed then walked over to her and ruffled her hair.

"Help me train for awhile Eva-chan," Naruto said as he passed her. "I'm sure you're not all that happy still, and knowing you, you'd like a chance to blast me into tomorrow. Besides I have another 19 hours here. What do you say?" Eva smirked.

"You're going to regret this offer brat."

"Whatever you say…Kitty," Naruto replied without looking back to hide his little smirk. Eva on her part had stopped in her tracks.

"Where did you learn about that!" she demanded angrily.

"From a friend I made last night. He's a pretty cool person to talk to, interesting stories about you too…even showed me a picture of you in a cat girl costume" he was slammed against the wall with Eva's hand choking him, and the other crackling with lighting magic aimed at his neck.

"Who showed you that!" she barked her face contorted with fury. Naruto smiled fiendishly and kicked her in the stomach sending her crashing into the bed. He rubbed his neck and smirked.

"Maybe if you beat me, I might tell ya Eva-chan!" he shouted as he ran to the middle center of the resort as not to break anything. Eva growled and followed after him.

**-NMAC-**

Ayaka, Chizuru, Kotarou and Natsumi were all sitting down at the dinner table prepared to eat. The girls were messing around and Kotarou had a glossy look on his face. "Ara Kotarou-kun is something wrong?" Natsumi asked as she put another piece of food in her mouth.

"Oh, it nothing really," Kotarou replied with a small smile. "It's just that I've never eaten like this before. I mean I everybody eating at the table at the same time. It seems like eating like a family is I don't know kind of fun." All the girls had a surprised look on their face when they understood what he said.

"Natsumi-san's home must be rather cruel," Chizuru said hugging the boy, placing his face into her breast.

"My family is normal! NORMAL!" Natsumi shouted with anime tears flowing down her face. The girls smiled and continued to eat, until the door bell rang. "I wonder who can that be?"

"I'll go check it out," Ayaka said. She walked to the door and opened it, with the deadbolt still in place. "May I know who is it?"

"I'm here about a certain boy in there. Mind if I speak to him?" said the old man who was outside in the rain.

"Oh you're looking for Kotarou? Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no. I'm just here to drop off a flower," the old man smiled kindly and placed a yellow rose to Ayaka's face. A small trail of dust flowed into her nose.

"Huh?" Ayaka said before she fell asleep onto the floor.

"You're a very gullible idiot, little girl." The man then put his right index finger and thumb on the deadbolt and crushed it to open the door. He walked into the room and spotted Kotarou. "Well hello wolf boy. It seems you are doing well."

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was in his Akatsuki clothes and had his hair was slightly longer hair put into a high ponytail with his left eye covered by some bangs. From his right hand a white centipede was crawling out and had wrapped itself around Evangeline who was frowning. Her mouth was gagged with some clay around her mouth. "Do you surrender Eva-chan un?" Eva glared at him and shook her head. Naruto smirked and made the white centipede move closer to him and he place his mouth near her ear when she was close enough. "Oh well I tried to be nice. Seeing as you are immortal I hope you this move doesn't hurt you much. I really didn't want to do this to a pretty person like you un," Naruto then chucked Eva's body upward into the sky of the resort. Putting his hand into a single handed seal. "If there was one thing I learned from this idiot from Akatsuki, it's that…" Naruto paused adding a dramatic effect as Eva glared at him with all her fury. "ART IS A BANG! Katsu!" The centipede around Eva's body and mouth blew up! This caused her to fall to the beach floor from the cloud of smoke.

"You're lucky that didn't hurt as much as other explosions I've felt brat, or I would have hurt you more," Eva grunted as she walked out of crater she made when she impacted the sand. Her dress was in tatters and Naruto could see a fair amount of skin.

"I have to say though, I'm pretty impressed. You managed to evade and damaged me when I used half my rings," Naruto said with a small frown. Evangeline had managed to effectively block and counter the attacks he used during their small "spar". She had outmaneuvered him when he used Sasori's puppets, she managed to keep him in place when he used Konan's paper jutsu, she had killed him once that he knew of when he used Kakuzu's form, she had found him when using Zetsu's abilities, and almost beat him when he used Deidara's bombs. He had caught her by surprise when he used the centipede underground and tied her up. "I have to practice more."

"You really should. Though I must say that was a pretty good work out, you killed me about five times using all those "jutsus" of yours," Evangeline admitted.

"Thanks, but I need more practice with these. I'm not so used to using all these moves even after all that training and I…" Naruto stopped talking when his eyes widened. "Damn"

"What's wrong with you boy?" she asked frowning.

"A high class demon had entered the barrier a few minutes ago. I only found out now since the magic in the resort messes with the seal I made in conjuncture with yours." When Eva gave him a confused looked Naruto went on to explain. "To made your seal so you can walk freely outside of Mahora as long as I am near by. The only reason that is so is because I technically made myself part of the seal, like a miniature mobile version of it. Since I did that I was also linked to the sensors added to the seal to detect demons. Due to the high concentration of magic here it interfered with it for a bit."

"Your point is?"

"The brat is in trouble…" Naruto said darkly. He the looked at a digital watch on his wrist, "And by the looks of it I still have 10 hours to go. I also can't use my loophole since I have the pactio on me right now."

"What do you mean by loophole?" Eva asked curiously.

"I found away to pull myself out of this place without having to meet the requirement. But I need a clone on the outside with this specific pactio being used by them. That means the kid is on his own for anther, 25 minutes at the most." He then looked out towards the sky of the resort. Made a clone without any hand seals and dispersed it.

"What was that for?"

"If we can't help we might as well watch the show," Naruto replied turning on his Rinnegan. His hair became it regular length an had gained a few streaks of red in his hair. Also a small black piercing appeared on his ears. Turning towards Eva he told her to close her eyes.

"Why should I do that? Do you have something planned?"

"Yup. It the reason I can extend your limit on how far you can be from me. Now close your eyes." Eva scowled and crossed her arms over her chest and did so. Naruto did a few hand sins and the pendant he gave her glowed a dull grey and he followed suite by closing his eyes as well.

**-NMAC-**

"Class rep!" Negi shouted as he reached the dorm in which he felt the powerful aura coming from. When he saw the Ayaka on the floor he went to check on her.

"Don't worry aniki, she is just asleep," Chamo told him from the boy's shoulder. They then heard an ear piercing scream.

"That was Natsumi-san!" Negi ran to the main part of the dorm to find the old man carrying an unconscious Chizuru in his arms.

"Ah Negi Springfield. You arrived rather quick."

"Chizuru-san! What have you done to her!" Negi demanded. "Let go off her!"

"I don't think so. Your seven so called 'partners' are under my captivity. If you want them back you are going to have to fight me. In the middle of campus under the world tree, I will await for your arrival. Do not call for help if you want your friends safely returned." A swirl of water had came up from the floor and swallowed the old man who went by the name of Wilhelm. When the water hit the floor he was gone.

"Damn."

"N-Negi-sensei?" someone sniffled from behind him. Turning around Negi saw Natsumi on the floor crying.

"Natsumi-san!" Negi rushed over to her and inspected if she had any bruises or anything. "Are you alright?"

"Aniki! Looked behind you," Chamo instructed the boy. Negi took a glance behind him and saw an unconscious Kotarou.

"Kotarou, are you okay?" Negi asked the dog hanyou.

"N-Negi?" Kotarou mumbled slowly gaining consciousness. "NEGI!" Kotarou then gripped his head in pain. "I remember I was supposed to tell you something important." Letting go of his head Kotarou smirked and pointed at Negi. "I remember now! I'm here to challenge you to a duel!"

"Kotarou-kun this isn't the time to say that!" Negi replied with comical anime tears flowing down his face.

"Is that so? Damn…I lost my memory. Chizuru-nee-san got involved when she knows absolutely nothing about this."

"I know. Even my friends were captured."

"What. I can see that happening to Honya-nee-san and Yue-nee-san, but Asuna-nee-san and the Shinmei-Ryuu swordswoman can't get captured!" Kotarou exclaimed with worry.

"But the man said…No matter how strong Asuna-san is she is still a normal girl." Chamo had appeared on Negi's shoulder and whispered something into his ear making his eyes widened. "So they have been captured. Did you manage to contact Naruto-nii?"

"No he's still stuck in the resort," Chamo answered. "We can't ask for hige-sama's help on this one."

"Negi," Kotarou spoke up interrupting the two. He pulled out a tiny bottle from his hair and gave it to Negi. "With this bottle and a spell you can quickly seal those demons inside it. I'm giving it to you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I stole it from him before I got here, that was why I was hit with the man's magic." When Negi stared at the bottle a small sense of nostalgia had fluttered within him.

"I understand. Thank you. With this I may be able to save my friends."

"I'm coming too!"

"Wha-what? What about your injuries from fighting him?"

"Idiot I was just careless. Besides I had accidentally dragged Chizuru-nee-san into this, it is my responsibility to help her. Besides I owe her for helping me."

Negi smiled and nodded. "Understood." Looking towards Natsumi he said, "Natsumi-san, take care of the Iincho. Kotarou-kun and I are going to save everyone." Natsumi nodded dumbly and wished them luck, not really sure of what is happening.

**-NMAC-**

"Where am I?" Asuna asked herself when she was waking up. Looking around and taking in her surrounds she spoke up once again. "Why am I at the university's festival stage? Huh? Why the hell am I dressed like this!" Asuna shouted as she got a good look at herself. She was wearing nothing but a red leather corset and matching underwear. She had on knee high stocks clipped to the corset. Her arms were also tied by some odd liquid substance.

"Oh you are up miss?" a dark voice said. Asuna looked towards the voice and saw Wilhelm standing there with a kind smile. "It helps to have a damsel in distress wear something nice, don't you know. It makes an atmosphere when the people come to save you."

"What the hell do you think you are doing you perverted asshole!" Asuna shrieked as she kicked Wilhelm's head.

"My my, I didn't expect Negi to have such energetic companions," Wilhelm replied with a smile.

"Wait did you say Negi's companions?" Wilhelm pointed behind her and she followed his finger and saw three bubbles holding her friends. In the left bubble was a sleeping Setsuna floating in some sort of liquid. In the right one was Chizuru in the same situation as Setsuna. Finally in the middle bubble stood Kazumi, Yue and Nodoka, all of whom were naked. Konoka was in there too in her pajamas.

"Why is everyone here!"

"I invited all of them to be our spectators for this fight."

"Hey you girls over there," Konoka shouted to a trio of tiny little girls standing on stage. "Can you let us out."

"Sorry we can't let you out of our specially made water prison! By the way my name is Amee," the one with the glasses informed them.

"Slime," replied the one with pigtails introduced herself.

"Pudding," the girl with really long hair also introduced herself.

"You should be grateful that we don't melt you down and eat you up," Slime told them. "But this is the fate of those normal people that halfheartedly enter the world of magic." She then smirked at Yue and Nodoka. "Yup don't even think about escaping from here unless you can do extremely strong magic."

"Why are you doing this?" Asuna asked Wilhelm.

"It's not that important. All we are doing is a reconnaissance. Besides the amount of the threat you and Negi Springfield pose is apart of the information we need."

"Huh? M-me?"

"Hmm... It seems like they are here." He then looked at Asuna. "To be honest I am personally interested in Negi alone. I'd like to see how far the boy has come from back then."

"Huh?" Wilhelm was watching Negi chant and saw a barrage of wind arrows coming towards him. "That's not bad at all..." He put his hands up in front of him and cancelled out the attack. Asuna flinched when Wilhelm did that.

"He deflected it!" Kotarou shouted as he landed. "Was that a defensive barrier?"

"No it looks like he used some sort of item to cancel it out," Negi replied. The two then landed at the top of the audience. "We are here mister! Now please let my students go!"

"Negi!" Asuna shouted.

"A-Asuna-san! Are you doing perverted things again?" he asked embarrassed.

"NOOOOO!" The other girls then cheered that arrived. "Huh isn't that the dog boy who attacked us in Kyoto?"

"Kotarou-kun!" Nodoka gasped surprised.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this!" Negi demanded.

"Ah sorry for doing such rude acts Negi, but if I don't hold a few hostages you won't fight at your full potential," Wilhelm answered. "I just want to know the extent of your abilities. Defeat me and I'll surely return them to you. Those are my conditions and that's all I have to say."

"HA! Is that all? This is going to be a piece of cake then!"

'Damn! I have to involve my students in these types of things... No matter what I...I have to rescue them!" Negi thought. "Alright I'll go first. Kotarou, stay down." Negi ordered his friend as he put his staff on his back.

"What!" Kotarou shouted. "What are you talking about Negi... You're just a mage, there is no way you can win. Get out of my way!"

"What! You were just beaten by that guy over!"

"You idiot! I said I was careless! If I could use my dog spirits I would have won easily."

"Well you don't have your dog spirits right now! And Kotarou lost to me once before!" Negi shot back.

"Idiot there is no way that sort of ambush would work again! If we do that again I will beat you to a pulp!"

"I don't care, just step down and let me fight! I have been training since the battle and I have grown stronger. Since you don't have you spirits I am the stronger one!" Negi pointed an accusing finger at Kotarou.

""What! Sure you asshole!" Kotarou all but growled pointing his own finger at Negi. "Let's end it right here right now! To see who is the stronger one!"

"No problem!" Negi replied glaring at his rival. They took their stances and prepared to duke it out.

"Although it is good to be energetic, it would be wise if you too actually work together," Wilhelm offered his advice. He then snapped his fingers. Negi and Kotarou were surprised when they saw Slime and Amee behind each of them respectively, while Pudding held their legs. Amee and Slime both kicked sending the two down the rows. Impacting the floor they recovered as the three girls attacked again.

"I recall you don't hit girls," Amee said as she approached Kotarou with Pudding.

"Even if they are girl, as long as they are slimy, they are fair game!" Kotarou replied as he punched Amee sending her into Pudding.

"Battle Hymn!" Negi shouted as he covered himself in magic. Slime came up and tried to do a stab with her left hand at Negi, to which he had deflected with is right. Pivoting on her foot, Slime followed through with a right hook which was blocked. Slime smirked as her arm snaked along Negi's towards his head. Negi's eyes widened and he retaliated with a palm thrust to her head causing her to deform for a moment then reconstitute herself.

"That won't work!" she exclaimed with a smirk as she went again to attack. Negi took a deep breath and put his two hands in front of him. He put his left foot behind him and did a thrust with both palms. (Manga called it double knocker palm) This sent Slime flying back and skidded to a halt behind Pudding and Amee. "Tch, not bad."

Hidden in the tree a Naruto clone smirked. _'That was pretty impressive write Eva? Did you teach him the battle hymn?'_

'_Shut up! I'm trying to watch here'_ Eva's voice filled his head. _'Stop looking at Kagurazaka too! Every five seconds you look at her and I hear your damn perverted thoughts! If I knew I was going to hear what you are thinking I wouldn't have agreed to do this!' _The clone gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"_Too bad I'm just a regular clone. I'd dispel the moment they hit me. So all I can do is watch.'_

"Whoa what was that?" Kotarou asked with a smile.

"That was a supplementary magic known as Battle Hymn," Negi told him.

"No not that! That martial arts you did! What type of technique is that!"

"It's a Chinese martial arts…Oh I'm learning something called Pa Kua Chan and Pa Kua Kun (That is the fighting style Ku knows, which again does not belong to me but Ken Akamatsu, name might be misspelled but whatever)"

"Hahahahaha! Chinese martial arts huh? That's pretty nice." The slime sisters sped their way again and sent a barrage of attacks at the two boys. All of which were either blocked or parried. Kotarou then did a kick, and Negi elbowed the girls sending them tumbling into the stage right in front of Wilhelm. The two boy ran forward ready to attack, while the slime sisters met them head on. Negi and Kotarou swatted them away again. "Go Negi, remember the plan," Kotarou whispered. Negi nodded and ran forward while he stayed behind. "You know I shouldn't underestimate soft creatures such as yourselves, but your opponent is me!" Kotarou jumped and made clones of himself to attack the slime sisters, catching them off guard.

Wilhelm's brows had disappeared in to his hat when he saw their plan. Negi had gotten his wand out and pointed it at him. _"Sagita Magica! One arrow of light!" _The arrow shot out of his wand got cancelled when it reached him. _"He cancelled it again without any incantation. It's okay though since that is only a distraction!_'Negi went and spun around Wilhelm staring straight at his back. "We've won!" Negi proclaimed as he aimed the bottle at the old man. "Demon Sealing Bottle!" the bottle uncorked itself and began to suck in Wilhelm. That was when things went down the drain.

"KYAAA!" Asuna let out an ear shattering scream of pain as the spell hit Wilhelm. She fell to her knees screaming in agony. When the spell stopped the thing hurting Asuna did too. The clone let out a growl but knew he couldn't do much.

"He stopped the sealing spell?" Negi asked surprised as the bottle hit the floor.

"Hmm it seems like the experiment was a success. Works very well against attack spells," Wilhelm said. "Now it's time I get serious. There is no way thing should end this easy right Negi?" He asked while fixing the gloves on his hands. "Besides there is already a barrier around the premises. So if we cause a big ruckus no one will know about it." Wilhelm used his superior speed, ending up behind Negi and threw a punch. *Demon Punch is the techniques name they don't shout it out so yeah* It sent an amount of demon energy out of his hands knocking both Negi and Kotarou down.

"This is insane! So you're finally getting serious huh!" Kotarou shouted. Wilhelm replied by sending multiple punches their way pelting them with the demon energy. "If we can't use the bottle we'll just have to do our best." Negi nodded and proceeded to chant something, while Kotarou focused Ki into his hand. When they both finished they sent their attacks towards their opponent. Wilhelm once again cancelled the attack, and Asuna was in pain.

"He stopped both of our attacks again!" Negi gasped.

"Magic Neutralization. Or in other words the ability to completely nullify magic. How is it possible that a normal human such as Miss Asuna Kagurazaka have such a powerful and dangerous technique? It doesn't matter, but let us demons use it for a while."

"So the ability to nullify magic is not from the artifact but an innate ability from ane-san," Chamo told Negi.

"Asuna-san! Are you alright?" Negi asked.

"I'm fine," Asuna lied though she winced. "Just beat this old pervert…beat him up mercilessly." Negi nodded.

"Hey I'm going to see if I can do something about this okay. So hold on," Chamo told Negi as he ran off.

"Since you cannot use any projectiles. Let's do this like men, settling things with our fist!" Wilhelm then attacked breaking the stands behind the two boys as they dodged. Negi tried to attack, but Wilhelm countered by punching his face.

"Ane-san… Ane-san!" Chamo whispered to Asuna. Asuna looked down and saw the ermine. "Let me take off that pendant on your neck. When we do that Negi can use magic again." Sadly he was caught by Amee and thrown into the bubble along with the girls as well. The three slime sisters then began to watch as the two boys were fighting a losing battle.

"Heh, those two are done for," Slime said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yue asked them.

"Oh don't worry you guys will be safe. You were just bait after all. But regardless of the outcome of our research our goal was to take Negi out of combat for awhile. But Wilhelm's ability to petrify anyone is just awesome. Those two may be lucky to get out of this with just permanently petrified limbs."

Wilhelm appeared before the two boys focusing magic into his right hand and did a "Demon uppercut!" destroying more of the place. Making the boys flyaway from the force.

"Damn, he can use magic without any incantation!" Kotarou said. Wilhelm appeared behind them and let loose a fury of attacks on them and kicked them away when he was done, slamming them into more of the stage.

Wilhelm let out a disappointed sigh. "Is that all you can do? Even if your attacks are strong, you have failed to make me even winded Negi-kun…" Kotarou and Negi stood up again determination still written on their faces.

"You alright Kotarou-kun?" Negi asked.

"Of course idiot," the replied the half demon. "Let's go!" The two then rushed and attack simultaneously. But Wilhelm block of their moves with one hand.

"Or is it just that Negi-kun," the old man paused as he punched Kotarou across the theatre. "Isn't doing his very best yet?" Kotarou let out a grunt.

"W-what? I am giving it my very best!" Negi replied.

"Oh really?" Wilhelm asked "I heard that the son of the Thousand Master was a strong opponent. But Negi, you are hardly anywhere on his level. You're not even a good fighter at all."

"damn this isn't good. Aniki may just get killed." Chamo said from his position.

"What can we do?" Yue asked them.

"Chamo-kun you said we only have to get the pendant right?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then gather around," Konoka told the others. "I accidentally left one of those practice wands in my pocket but we have to make sure the slime sisters don't see it." Konoka then produced a small wand with a heart at the top.

"So Negi what do you fight for?" Wilhelm asked.

"What…do I fight for?" Negi repeated confused.

"Yes. Look at Kotarou-kun, he fights because he enjoys it," the old man waved over to the stands where Kotarou was getting up. "But you. You fight for your companions. Ha! That is preposterous, absolutely preposterous. Negi-kun you disappoint me." Wilhelm took a breath as he shook his head. "The reason one fights is for himself and no other options for it. Anger, Vengeance and hatred are what make people fight at their fullest. Or to make it simple, 'I am happy as long as I am strong' like Kotarou-kun. Other than that fighting is pointless."

"I don't fight for self satisfaction. I fight…" Negi was interrupted when their opponent spoke again.

"Because of the guilt you feel when normal people like them get involved?" Wilhelm gestured towards his captives. "The sense of responsibility that you feel to save them? Even if you say it is a responsibility it will never drive you enough to fight at your best. That is preposterous" Wilhelm's voice then turned dark. "Or shall we put it as, you wanting to fight so you can escape the memories of that one snowy night?" Wilhelm asked with some sort of twisted glee.

"How, how do you know about that?" Negi stuttered with wide eyes. "It can't be… That's not true!"

"oh is it? Well then…" Wilhelm took his hat and took it off slowly covering his face. When it was done, gone was the face of the old man there was a totally different face "How about now?" Negi stared with eyes the size of olives, sweat pouring down his face. "Hehe not bad. I like that expression on your face. When I tell people I am demon they think I'm just joking."

"You-You're"

"Yes Negi-kun I am your vengeance!" the demonized Wilhelm told him. "I was one of the high class demons who attacked your puny village back then." He then put on his hat and he was back to his old man form. "I was also the one who nearly petrified your entire village. But I was beaten by that old magister."

"Ne-Negi?" Asuna stuttered as she heard the revelation. Sure she knew of his past like all the other girls, but the fact that one of the many demons that caused Negi so much pain was standing in front of them shocked her. She was also afraid of what would happen to Negi.

"So…feel like fighting for yourself yet?" Negi was hyperventilating and staring at Wilhelm as if in a trance.

"Yo Negi are you alright! Snap out of it man!" Kotarou asked his friend as he got to him. Negi then burst into action and appeared in front of Wilhelm his fist already cocked back. He did an upward palm thrust multiple times, sending Wilhelm into the sky. He followed him, and followed up the attack with a left handed punch, an elbow with is his right arm and then kicking him away. All the spectators were wide eyed at what was happening.

"What the hell is up with that speed!" Kotarou shouted.

"Oh no…it's magic berserk." Chamo mumbled while the girls were still trying to do magic to escape their prison.

"Magic berserk!' all of the girls shouted.

"It happens when he loses all control over his magic, just like the first time he fought Eva, due to his inexperience. But this is just too reckless!" Negi then delivered another punch, making Wilhelm plummet to the ground. Using his staff to fly, Negi held onto it with one hand and flew towards his opponents falling form.

"HAHAHAHA!" Wilhelm laughed hysterically. "Yes yes! This is how you fight. This is how the son of the Thousand Master should be!"

Kotarou was watching the scene shaking. "Negi is strong…but this isn't how fighting should be…"

Negi was about to attack again as Wilhelm turned into his demon form ready to petrify the boy.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. Negi snapped out of his attack as he saw Wilhelm about to strike. There was a crash and he was on the floor. Negi looked around and saw that Kotarou had brought him down, but managed to get hurt. Getting up Kotarou cocked hi hand and punched Negi on the back of his head.

"You idiot!" Kotarou shouted.

"Ko-ko-Kotarou-kun?" Negi stuttered rubbing the part he hit.

"You idiot! You're magic is strong, but if you head in like that you're asking for him to counterattack! I know you are strong but that was your worst fighting ever! You didn't look at the situation and failed to even get him! Even I can beat you down any day if you fight like that! And here I thought you were smart! I don't know what is going on between you two, but you got mad by him easily!" Negi was shaking due to the chewing out Kotarou was giving him. "You brat!" Kotarou then pinched his cheek and pulled. "You dumbass!" Negi then began to wiggle around in pain.

Asuna let out a sigh of relief, while the other girls began to work on their magic again.

"Remember I am on the same side as you, so let's beat this old guy together okay?" Kotarou told Negi as he put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Hai. You're right Kotarou-kun," Negi the looked forward, his resolved fixed.

"It looks like you have a good partner there, but do you two think you can seriously beat me?" Wilhelm asked them.

"Negi can you use that strong move again?"

"I'm not sure but let's try."

Inside the water bubble the girls were trying to chant the spell but multiple people were doing it at the same time. "It doesn't matter who says it. We just need someone to do it once. If we can cast a little fire we can use Konoka's powers to increase it!" Nodoka nodded and said the chant. A small flame came out of the wand and drew upon Konoka's magic to expand. The slime sisters turned around and were shocked.

"Not good!" Pudding said. "stop them!"

"Oh no were too late!" Amee replied as the bubble burst releasing the scantly clad girls.

"Good now everyone do as I told you!" Chamo said and all the girls split up. Yue and Nodoka grabbed the bottle, while Konoka chanted a spell to free Setsuna, Ku Fei burst the one Chizuru was in with a punch.

"Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting Asuna!" Kazumi said.

"Asakura!" Asuna chirped as the red head took the pendant off of her neck.

"We won't let you get away with this!" the slime sisters shouted as the went to attack.

"Nodoka now!" Yue told her best friend. They got the bottle in front of them and aimed it at the trio of demons. "Demon Sealing Bottle!" The demon girls were promptly absorbed into the bottle.

"Alright!" Kotarou and Negi shouted. Negi then turned to Kotarou. "I still have a trick up my sleeve, but I need you to distract him for me."

"Tch, don't look down on me. It's you I should worry about," Kotarou replied smirking.

"Hahaha! Bring it on!" Wilhelm replied getting into his stance.

"What are you laughing. In case you have forgotten you aren't protected against our magic anymore!" Kotarou made five clones of himself and attacked with Ki infused fists, while Negi chanted his spell.

"Heh got lost Kotarou!" Wilhelm replied, punching all of the clones and the real one. He then turned towards Negi. "The one I am after is Negi!" he opened his mouth to shoot out a beam, when he saw a faint light coming from below him.

"You should be looking down here you geezer!" Kotarou said as he readied a Ki enhanced attack. He did an uppercut, which had enough force to lift up Wilhelm from the ground. Negi continued that attack with a lightening enhanced elbow to the gut.

"Come forth of thunder from space and mow down my enemy! Thunder Axe!" Negi did the spell and slammed it into the demon, thus finishing the fight.

**-NMAC-**

"They had me worried there for a moment," Naruto said from atop the world tree. Standing next to him were Eva, Chachamaru and Chachazero. "How about you Eva-chan?"

"I wasn't worried," the vampire replied. Naruto scoffed but didn't say anything afterwards. "I feel some self satisfaction inside though. Seeing the progress he made, he was able to beat him. That deserves some praise."

"Ready to head back to the cottage?" Naruto asked the group. When they nodded he put his hands on their shoulders and they disappeared with a flash of yellow.

**-NMAC-**

It was the next day and Negi was sitting on the railing in front of the world tree. Wilhelm managed to escape though severely injured. He told Negi that he may come back to fight again but who knows. He also said that Konoka may be the key to free the people in his village. Since then he sat down in the spot he was currently in.

"Sup bro!" Naruto called as he approached. Negi turned around to greet him but was surprised to see Kotarou talking animatedly with his brother. When Kotarou saw Negi he went up to him.

"Yo!" He greeted. "Listen I was released from prison due to this incident! I've spoken to the warden already!" Kotarou told him.

"However the warden asked me to keep an eye on him just in case anything goes down." Naruto informed Negi. He then looped a hand over Kotarou's head and gave him a noogie. "I also get to train with another brat!" Naruto shouted playfully as Kotarou tried to escape. When all was done, Naruto looked to Negi and apologized. "Im sorry I couldn't help much. I was stuck in the resort during the whole time."

"It's okay Naruto-nii. Because of that I got to see how strong I really am as well as make my decision."

"Oh and what is that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm going to be a magic swordsman"

"Oh really now?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk, Kotarou followed suit.

"It felt right fighting like that, especially when helping out my friend."

"That's great! Because real men should fight with fists!" Kotarou exclaimed pumping up his hands.

"Negi I want you to know something," Naruto said in a serious manner. "What Wilhelm said was wrong. One should not fight for oneself. The true way to get strong is if one is to fight for their precious people. A great person told me that once." Naruto gained a far off look remembering Haku. "Remember that okay?" When Negi nodded, serious Naruto disappeared and old Naruto came back. "That's great! Now who wants to spar!" This got Kotarou excited and ready to fight, while Negi complained.

From behind a building Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna were looking at the trio fool around. "It seems like everything is back to normal." Setsuna spoke aloud. Asuna and Konoka smiled nodding at the sentence.

**-NMAC-**

An:: Okay so you people know. I start college next week throwing my updates rate out of whack so it might be awhile before anything appears. Remember to read and review.

NEXT CHAPTER:** PREPARATIONS FOR THE FESTIVAL! See you then!**


	19. Author's noteyeah i kinda messed up

i nearly forgot that you guys's can't review the same chapter twice...

SO you can leave your reviews for the new chapter 18 here since i really really like knowing what you guys say and i really shouldn't have replaced 17 with the thing other chapter blah blah blah...


	20. Festival Preparations

AN: Okay this AN is to all those who didn't like the fact that the previous chapter was cannon...I KEPT IT THAT WAY FOR A REASON! Seriously, let me make it clear to you right here and now all, and I mean ALL the major fights the concern Negi will remain cannon. End of argument, how else will our faithful red head learn a lot of things?

Oh and sorry if I make Naruto come off as a pervert in this chapter. The beginning will show just how much Jiraiya's books had influenced Naruto's teen mind.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Negima!

Naruto was staring at the ceiling of the dorm he shared with Setsuna during the wee hours of night. His roommate sleeping soundlessly on the bed to his immediate right, while he slept on the floor with a comfy futon. Every time he closed his eyes the event of the maid cafe mishap was still flashed into his mind even three days afterwards. _'Note to self, do not use students for perverted books...well at least don't let them know it is them. I finally understand why Ero-Sennin did this kind of thing. Hormones and perverseness.'_ Naruto frowned as he grabbed a small black book from seemingly out of no where and read over the contents it held. _'Never thought research could be so worth while sometimes, especially how Negi reacts. Though I should feel guilty about using my students for this,' _Naruto let out a sigh as the memory of that day reappeared as he finally decided to rest.

-Flashback-

Naruto got up earlier than Setsuna that day so he decided to leave her to rest, gently hitting the snooze button right before it went off. "She has to let her hair down more often. Makes her a little less mature sure but t suits her sometimes," Naruto said aloud as he brushed as few strands of hair away from her face. Taking a few clothes from the dresser he brought with him, he slowly left the room and looked the door as to not disturb his friend and student. Looking around to make sure no one was around he quickly went to the bath house and took a short but refreshing bath.

Naruto was on the way to school when he saw people dressed in costumes, giant balloons floating in the air and many stands were being put up. Confused he walked over to one of the many people setting up a booth and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey man what is going on here?"

"Oh you didn't here? It's time for Mahora's festival!" the now known college student exclaimed happily.

"School festival?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrow in thought.

"Yeah. We all get so excited for this thing. It really a fun time during the festival, even set up is fun, I mean we get to skip out on class to help prepare the thing along with our friends." Naruto nodded thinking about what the guy just said. "By the way have I met you before?"

"No we haven't met before."

"Are you sure? Aren't you part of the Icha Icha fan club at the university?" the man asked curiously. Naruto's eyes widened when he mentioned the book having a fan club here at school. If the Kyoto people told this branch who he is, he will have no privacy for the less of his teaching life.

"Sorry man I'm not part of that club. I'm a teacher at the all girls middle school. Have no time," Naruto sighed with fake disappointment. "Don't worry though, I'll help you set up around here and there if ya need me okay?" Naruto offered smiling his foxy smile. The student nodded and continued. Naruto then looked at his watch and saw that he had about an hour before being needed in class, he had decided to walk throughout the happenings and see things be set up. The place was alive with building, work and namely kids just having fun. Naruto let out a whistle at the architect who remade a mini Arc de Triumph at the gates Mahora welcoming everyone onto the giant campus. After another five minutes of walking around Naruto smirked as he saw a familiar mop of hair entered the mass of people. "Yo! Kotarou!"

Kotarou looked up and waved over to him. "Naruto-nii-san! How are ya?"

"I'm doing good. What are you doing here?"

"I transferred schools so I go here now." Naruto smiled.

"So more sparring for us huh?" He got an excited nod from the hanyou. "Where do you stay?"

"I'm looking for a place to stay on my own right now," the boy admitted.

"Why where do you live?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"I live with Natsumi-nee-san and Chizuru-nee-san right now," Kotarou replied.

"Wait...so you live in the girls dorm too?"

"Too? Does that mean you live with one of the girls nii-san?" Naruto nodded and smirked.

"Me you and Negi are practically neighbor's now." Naruto looked at his watch again and excused himself saying he needed to get to class, though he told Kotarou to say hi to Negi as he was on the way. Naruto arrived in class before everyone else and sat down at his desk. Remembering his and Negi's schedule, and noted that it was his brother's day to teach. So he took out a The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja from his desk and began to read it. Five minutes after he arrived most of his students entered too. "Hey girls!" he greeted them while he put down his book

"Hi Naruto-sensei!" most of them shouted back.

"Idiot." Eva greeted him as she always did. Naruto nodded to confirm he heard her. Propping his elbows on the table he entwined his fingers together.

"So girls what are you going to do for this year's festival?" Naruto inquired.

"Would you like to see Naruto-kun?" Kazumi asked the blonde teacher, sending him a flirtatious smile. Naruto smiled back in the same fashion.

"Sorry. Remember what me and Negi told you. You only get to do embarrassing things to the teacher who is currently teaching the class. If I wasn't mistaken it would be Negi's turn." Naruto chuckled "Though I wouldn't mind watching. But you still haven't told me what you girls are going to do."

"We're doing a maid cafe," Yuna said popping out from behind one of the many people. "We'll even give you a free sample of what we look like Naruto-sensei!" Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. In a flash Misa, Sakurako, Kazumi, Madoka and Ayaka were in maid clothing, somehow replacing the clothing the uniform they had on. Naruto couldn't help it and began to laugh.

"Oh man...hahahaha!" Naruto barely said laughing. "I can't wait to see how Negi reacts to this! Hahahaha!" Naruto continued to laugh. Naruto wiped away a tear from all the laughing and finally calmed down. "Though I must admit girls, you all look rather beautiful." The compliment caused the girls dressed in costume to blush, Misa and Kazumi more so than the others. "Though if Nitta doesn't allow it blame Negi not me since I repeat it is his turn to teach." The girls nodded and got back to getting the room ready, while Naruto took out a small black notebook and began to write some things in it. Unlike his predecessor in the art of writing, Naruto did not giggle perversely. He continued to watch as the girls set up the room to look like a small cafe and wrote down some more, as the girls who were in costume passed by him. Closing the book he called out to one of his students. "Haruna-chan can you come here for a moment." Haruna shrugged and walked over to his desk.

"What'cha need Naruto-sensei?" Haruna asked. He motioned her to come closer, so she leaned in. Naruto whispered something into her ear, and Haruna nodded. As he continued she kept nodding and was silent the entire time, which had the class look at them weirdly since Haruna was rarely quiet. A little time passed by and Naruto was still whispering to Haruna, but instead of her quiet face the class was looking at Haruna who had some sort of perverted smile on her face. Naruto took out his black book and let her look at it. Haruna squealed and jumped up and down before taking the notebook and running over to a corner to read it.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Yue asked the rest of the people in class.

"Ah, Naruto-sensei?" Ako called out catching the blonde's attention since he was watching Haruna just to be sure she didn't mess with the book. The mangaka was rifling through book from what he could see, and her smile just kept getting bigger and bigger by the moment. He was happy she wasn't giggling like crazy during the time she was reading it.

"Yes Ako-chan?" Naruto turned to the silver haired girl with one of his foxy smiles, causing the girl to blush.

"Why is Haruna acting all weird? I mean you whispered something to her and now..." Ako stared at the brunette who let out one perverse giggle for the first time since he gave her that book. Naruto frowned, but smiled at Ako. Motioning her forward she bent forward so Naruto could tell her what he was thinking.

"Do you remember what I told you during the Kyoto trip?" Naruto asked in a low voice. The first thing that popped up in Ako's head was the kiss she and Naruto shared in front of those people after singing the song. A blush accented her pale face as she thought of it. She shook her head to clear her mind of the thought then went to think back on what they actually spoke of.

"Do you mean about the book you write?" Ako asked in a hushed tone, so none of the other students could hear while they prepare the room. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm having Haruna-chan look over some of the things I wrote down," Naruto whispered back. Ako nodded the blush not leaving her face due to them talking about such things. "Don't tell the other girls. I don't want them thinking the wrong things, please." Naruto pleaded with the girl and she nodded. "Thanks Ako-chan." The girl went back to work setting up and the other girls went over to ask what the two were whispering about, but just as Ako said she didn't talk.

A couple of seconds later Haruna walked back to him. "I really don't know what to say Naruto-sensei, but you have really good...stuff written there," Haruna giggled again. She then looked at Naruto. "So what does that make me since you asked for my help?"

"My editor," Naruto told her with a calm face. "I'll give you 25% of my profits. Is that all right with you Haruna-chan?"

"Why so small?" she asked pouting. Naruto sighed and pulled out a small rectangular book, his check book, and made her look at it.

"Just count the figures," Naruto said looking over the girls who were still setting up. "Seems like Asuna-chan and Konoka-chan are still missing. Well they do still have five minutes." Naruto heard a thud and he looked to the floor and saw that Haruna had fainted with stars in her eyes and a little drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. Naruto rolled his eyes. Going over to the unconscious girl, he placed her on her desk and pocketed his check book. Naruto then got a cup of water and splashed her on the face.

"I'll do it!" the girl shouted as she woke up. Naruto shook his head but smiled.

"That's good to hear partner," Naruto replied. Turning towards the door he smiled and chuckled. "Well Haruna get ready. It's showtime," Naruto said getting back to his desk and taking out a bag of chips from his drawer. Haruna quirked an eyebrow until she heard what her classmates said.

"WELCOME!" the girls in the maid outfits greeted Negi as he entered the room. "Welcome to 3-A's Maid Cafe!"

"Wha!" Negi shouted. "What is this supposed to be?"

"We are doing a maid cafe, Negi-sensei," Ayaka told the young teacher.

"That's right!" Yuna interjected. "We are allowed to do small business type stuff like this so we can get a little money for ourselves."

"I'm not really sure what a maid cafe is, but if it is what everyone wants to do I will be happy to provide custom made costumes!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"Negi why don't you be our first customer?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah!" Sakurako agreed.

"Wait what! What about Naruto-nii!" Negi asked.

"Sorry Negi it's your turn to handle them, besides I'm doing some research," Naruto replied writing into a small black book and eating chips.

"Alright, girls I will be your first customer." Negi agreed. The girls managed to get Negi to sit down on a couch they brought in and served him drinks, like milk and juice. Naruto had joined Eva at the bar Kaede and Satsuki. Getting a drink of lemonade he was still writing down stuff in the notebook, namely Negi's reaction to all the thing happening to him.

"Negi-sensei will you buy me some champagne?" Madoka asked looking at the menu.

"Um okay..." Negi said dumbly. He began to sip his drink

"Kyaa Negi-sensei help me!" Sakurako shouted though in some sort of joy.

"What is it Sakurako-san?"

"The bottle opener fell in between my breasts! Would you get it out for me pretty please?" Negi did a spit take. "The bill comes out to 7800 yen." Naruto chuckled as Negi's jaw dropped.

"Ah the twerp is going to learn about the birds and the bees pretty soon, eh Eva-chan?' Naruto asked his companion. The girl drinking tomato juice smirked at the blonde.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Eva asked. "Make him read one of your books?" Naruto shrugged and answered with a maybe, making the two blondes laugh harder.

"Look Negi-sensei! We have more costumes to show you!" Yuna exclaimed. Naruto watch as the girls changed in a flurry of clothes. When it all died down Naruto was looking at some of the girls in changed clothes. Yuna was in a maid costume as well but had a cat ears and a tail; Ku Chao and Satomi (Hakase's first name) were all in Chinese clothing but had aprons around their legs; Makie was something akin to a milk maid; and finally Akira was put in a bunny girl costume. All in all Naruto thought they were pretty sexy, but managed to hide his smile behind the notebook which was continuously being filled in.

"That will be another five thousand yen Negi-sensei!" Ku exclaimed.

"I have to pay just to look!" Negi shouted with exasperation. Naruto was laughing at the boy's expression, alongside him Eva was joining in the laughs as well. Apparently these two get joy from watching Negi get embarrassed. There was another swirl of clothing being thrown around and an embarrassed scream, getting Naruto's attention.

Turning to the source of the commotion Naruto's eyes widened when he saw some people he would have never thought doing this type of thing join in, albeit forced. Fumika was dressed as little red riding hood while Fuuka was in their gym clothes and bloomers; Mana was in her priestess clothes, yet in a more sexually appealing one; Misora was the same as Mana, but as a nun. What really surprised Naruto was Ako and Setsuna. Though Naruto had already seen Setsuna in the school prescribed swimming clothes, the fact that she actually let her hair down and had an embarrassed blush that covered her entire face made Naruto think she was rather cute, well cuter than she already was. Ako was in her nurse uniform, but instead of it's usual skirt she had on a miniskirt. Naruto also liked looking at her. The cat ears and tails accented what they looked like. Naruto put away his book, before getting up from the stool before walking out of the classroom. Once outside Naruto took deep calming breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"I think my imagination went overboard...Can't think of my students like that. Too young to be in these books" Naruto mumbled to himself. He took out the black book one more time, and ripped out the pages he wrote before burning it with a small Katon jutsu. Shaking his head, he put away the book in his pocket. _'Besides, at the pace at which they changed their clothes I still saw what they looked like under it. Sparring with both Bushy Brows and Super Bushy brows without weights made me able to see at high speeds. Those girls changing their clothes in front of me was a bad idea...'_ Naruto sighed.

"Hello Naruto," Nitta greeted his fellow teacher as he approached the blonde.

"Oh, good morning Nitta-san Mind I ask you what you are doing?"

"Just walking around seeing what classes are up to. How about you Naruto?"

"I think I'm going to go help out the booths set up. Negi is helping our class today and I actually feel like walking." A sly smile crossed Naruto's features. "Why don't you look at them and see what they are doing." Nitta nodded and Naruto stalked off into the distance. As Naruto's feet touched the stairs to the first floor, when he heard Nitta shouting and the screams of the girls from the class. Naruto shook his head and smirked.

-Flashback End-

_'I know I destroyed those pages, so why are they here again?'_ Naruto frowned he kept his eyes closed._ 'It's like Ero-Sennin is telling me to use the girls in the book. I really hope not. If that day goes to prove it, I may not be able to handle myself I see them like that again...'_ Naruto sighed. _'I also saw that Ako-chan has a scar on her back. Wonder how she got it? Maybe I should...No she'll tell me when she is ready.'_ Deciding he won't lose any sleep on it, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, swatting away the images of the girls in those clothes.

-NMAC-

It was night time at Mahora. Fireworks lit up the sky, and cheers were heard every. Asuna was standing in front of the world tree alongside Takahata. Her face was bright red and she was fingering the hem of the skirt on her school clothes. She refused to look the teacher in the face. "Um...I would like to take a moment of your time...uh," Asuna stuttered.

"Asuna, if you have something to tell me you can say it.," Takahata replied.

"You see that...um..." Asuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you! I've loved you since the day I met you!" she proclaimed.

"Oh really? That's good to hear..." Asuna then noticed that the voice had changed. The raspy, mature voice of Takahata was gone, and she heard another. It was a little more high pitched, but it sounded a little velvety in her ears, it also carried a playful tone in it. "To tell you the truth I've liked you since we met as well." Asuna looked up to see who was talking and was surprised to see Naruto standing there in Takahata's place. Her eyes grew wide, as he stepped closer to her. Leaning into her ear he pushed away some hair and whispered. "I'm also more than willing to show you how much I care." Asuna felt hear go to her face as he spoke and looked away. He placed a hand on her cheek and made her look his way. She stared into his cerulean eyes and felt the love he was emanating. She closed her eyes as Naruto slowly brought his lips near her own and right when he touched her lips...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Asuna shot up in her bed, sweat pouring down her body and her cheeks a rosy red. '_It happened again,_' she thought to herself. '_It's the third time that happened this week!'_ Asuna got out of bed and did her daily rituals, getting ready for both class and her early morning job. Putting on a sweater and sweats she went out of the dorm to begin her job. As she did her job her mind was plagued with the constant images from her dreams. _'Why do I keep dreaming about Naruto like that! I don't feel anything for him! I mean I'm in love with Takahata-sensei. I mean sure Naruto is a nice guy, who is funny, kind and caring, has a nice smile and beautiful blue…'_ Asuna stopped her running and felt her heat in her cheeks. '_I have to stop thinking about Naruto like this!_' Shaking the blonde out of her mind, Asuna finished her job. As she was walking back, she saw familiar mop of blonde hair sitting in the middle of the park. '_What's Naruto doing here so early in the morning?_' she thought.

Asuna ran up to him and noticed that he was sitting in lotus position with his closed, there were some sparrows in his hair probably making a nest, while various other animals were nestling around him. Also she noticed the small detail that there was some orange around his eyes. "Hey Naruto what are you doing?" she asked. Naruto exhaled, making all the animals go away from him.

"Nothing much Asuna-chan," Naruto replied getting up from where he sat but still had his eyes closed. "Just meditating. How about yourself?"

"Oh I just finished my paper delivery job and was heading back."

"You don't mind if I join you right?" Naruto asked. Asuna nodded. "That's good. It's boring sometimes when you have no one to talk to on your way back isn't it." Naruto asked when they began walking back to the campus.

"You get used to it," Asuna answered. "Besides it is the one part of my day that isn't pretty crazy. With the class getting the haunted house ready after the failed attempt at the maid café, school is busy. Then add the fact the Setsuna is teaching me some kendo and all the work you and Negi gave us I rarely have any time to relax." Naruto nodded.

"I'll try to let up on some of the work then when I teach. I wouldn't want you straining yourself Asuna-chan, I don't want you troubled."

"Thanks Naruto," Asuna said with a smile.

"No problem Asuna-chan. I always liked to see you happy, because your smile is beautiful you know," Naruto told her, making the girl get flustered. As they walked a comfortable silence surrounded them. They just walked enjoying the other person's company.

"Naruto I've been meaning to ask, but how are you able to walk with your eyes closed?" Asuna asked as they sat down on the train back to Mahora. Naruto turned to her and shrugged.

"I can feel the life forces of all living creatures around me, as well as the energy of nature. I just sense where things are and know where to go. Oddly enough I could see buildings and machines too sometimes, but they appear as static," he explained to her. "Besides people would freak out if they saw my eyes."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto sighed and opened his eyes. He looked towards Asuna and she saw that they were no longer the blues of Naruto Namikaze. They were yellow and the irises were horizontal. "They look like frog eyes," she mumbled.

"Yup. I'm in sage mode right now, and the eyes and the orange around them are indicate that I am a fully realized sage," Naruto said and crossed his arms over his chest. "In this form, I'm stronger, faster and more powerful then I already am. And if I ever take off the three seals I put on myself, well I'd be at full power by then." Naruto then willed the chakra reverting back to his blue eyes. The train came to a stop and the two got out of it. They made small talk all the way back to the dorms, and Asuna found herself smiling along side the blonde.

'_He really isn't that bad…_' Asuna thought as she entered her room with a smile on her face as she got ready for class.

-NMAC-

Naruto was asleep on his desk as the girls were preparing to make the haunted house. Negi was in a teacher's meeting with the headmaster. While this was going on the girls were gossiping about the legend of the world tree. "Did you hear about it?" Makie asked everyone.

"You mean the legend that states that if you confess to someone in front of the World Tree during the festival, the two will immediately fall in love," Yuna asked. "You should know that most of these articles are false right?"

"I wouldn't think that," Misora interjected. "Last year I heard that a couple that was impossible to be together romantically tried it out as a joke, but in the end they ended up together!" All the girls heads popped up at this interested in hearing what she said.

"Well I heard last year, 3 girls confessed to the trainee teachers managed to be with them," Madoka stated. Negi walked into the room greeted the girls and went over and woke up Naruto and the two began to talk about school. The girls watched for a moment then went back to gossiping.

"Let see what the newspaper says about this." Taking out the newspaper that contained the article. "The power of the World Tree will overcome all barriers and obstacles. There are couples who overcame the age barrier as well as those about 'looks'. During our research some of our people became couples too." Some of the girls' eyes then locked on to the two boys who were seriously trying to work.

"Hey Se-chan do you like anyone?" Konoka asked the swordswoman.

"Not really…" Setsuna replied. "If anyone I would say Naruto-k…Naruto-sensei." Setsuna blushed that she almost called Naruto -kun, and not -sensei during class. He had drilled it into her head through various embarrassing and sometimes dangerous situations that she started to call him 'Naruto-kun' everywhere.

Konoka smiled looking at the blonde who had once again fallen asleep as Negi helped out the class. "Naruto-kun is a nice pick."

"How about you Asuna? How is it going with Takahata-sensei?" Setsuna asked.

"Eh?" the orange haired asked surprised.

"Asuna? She hasn't been able to ask Takahata-sensei out and confess to him, but she ends up unable to speak," Konoka explained.

"Huh? That happens to Asuna too?" Setsuna gasped in surprise.

"Hey wait a minute why are we talking about me!" Asuna shouted. The class continued to gossip through out the class day. Naruto at one point woke with a jolt and looked around the class. Mumbling something about "Colonel Sanders" and having to spar, and he walked out of the room. This confused most of the girl as he left, thinking he was talking about friend chicken and was hungry.

-NMAC-

Naruto was woken rather rudely as he slept on the couch in Negi's room. Asuna and Negi had shouted something but he totally missed it. Stifling his yawn, he walked over to Setsuna, Konoka and Chamo. "What's going on?" Naruto asked still a little sleepy.

"I suggested that the two go on a practice date so ane-san can ask Takahata on a date," Chamo answered puffing a cigar. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two who were blushing.

"But why do I have to date this one first!" Asuna shouted pointing at the boy.

"Because like in fighting, you need experience in love as well," Chamo replied with an all knowing smirk. Naruto had walked away and raided the trio's fridge for a bottle water. "Besides you haven't gone on a date before right?"

"Um no…" Asuna replied.

"Me neither," Negi answered.

"Me too," Setsuna said.

"Does the one I went with Naruto count?" Konoka asked as she stared at the blonde who was finally waking up and listening to the conversation.

"Sorry no, that was just a fake date like the one we are doing right now," Chamo replied. Naruto smirked at the response and shook his head. "How about you hige-sama? Have you ever been on a date before?" Chamo asked the blonde.

"I've been on multiple," Naruto replied, taking a sip from his water.

"But how can I use Negi as Takahata-sensei's replacement!" Asuna shouted.

"That's true, Takahata's replacement is quiet rough," Konoka admitted.

"How about Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna offered.

"Se-chan that a good idea!" Konoka replied. "Ara? When did you put your hair down Se-chan?"

"What do you mean ojou-sama?" Setsuna then touched her hair and felt that her high ponytail had come down and the thing used to hold it was missing.

"Yes Se-chan when did you put your hair down?" Naruto asked from the table with a small smirk on his face. Setsuna turned around and saw that the small scrunchy she uses was on his wrist.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I forgot what we talked about," she said bowing her head to him. The other occupants of the room looked at them confused until Naruto threw back her scrunchy.

"Slipping up again Se-chan?" Naruto sighed. "And what do you need from me again?"

"Will you be willing to date ane-san for practice?" Chamo asked.

"Sorry I can't I have something to do tomorrow," Naruto replied. This had all of them raising an eyebrow. "I promised my friend a spar tomorrow. That and I've been meaning to have this one for awhile. He and I have been sparring for awhile."

"That's acceptable," Chamo said. Asuna had let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was fearing Naruto's answer. She was afraid of what might happen, since multiple times her mind flicked back to her dreams about her and Naruto, during the entire conversation. "Okay since we don't have hige-sama, we have to help Aniki meet your standards!"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked the ermine.

"Well I got this just in case you went with the idea about going out with Aniki, so I got these!" Chamo pulled out a glass bottle full of blue and red pills. "Age deceiving pills!" Chamo exclaimed. "As the name suggests this allows you to alter your age. But it is only an illusion like Evangeline's spell."

"Does it really change your age?" Konoka asked curiously.

"Of course! The red ones make you older," Chamo explained. Konoka nodded and took a red pill. There was a puff of smoke and a taller, curvier Konoka appeared. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, and guessed that she was around his age if not older.

"Look at me Asuna, and my sexy and mature charm!"

"Wow that's pretty effective," Asuna admitted.

"What do you think Naruto-kun," Konoka asked turning to the blonde.

"You still look beautiful to me Konoka-hime. Though I like how you look," Naruto replied smiling at her. Setsuna was on the floor her mouth agape.

"Here try this…" Konoka put a blue pill in both her and Setsuna's mouth. A puff of smoke covered them and they came out as seven year olds. Their clothes didn't fit so they fell down. Konoka squealed and began to play around, dragging Setsuna with her. Naruto shook his head, but noticed that this was far more powerful than doing henge to a different age, since no one knows what they look like in the future.

"Hey Chamo give me a red one," he told Chamo. The ermine threw one to Naruto and he swallowed it. A puff of smoke covered him as well. When the smoke cleared Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka were blushing at Naruto's new form. His face was more lean and well sculpted since most of the baby fat went away. His whisker marks seemed to have faded away, but were still noticeable if you looked hard enough. His hair had grown out and reached his shoulder blades. He was also taller by a few centimeters. Naruto's the top three buttons of his shirt had broken off, and the girls saw some of his muscles and how defined they were. Overall they thought he was drool worthy. The thing they noticed that stayed the same was his smile and his eyes. His smile was still kind and caring, and his eye still held that youthfulness in them. Naruto looked in the mirror and gave himself a once over. "Hmm. I don't look half bad," Naruto said, noticing his voice was deeper and richer. "What do you girls think?" he asked. Turning around he looked at the three who's mouths were agape and had blushes on their face. "I'll take that as a compliment. From the feel of things though I suspect I am at most twenty-four years old." Naruto scratched his chin. "How long does this last by the way Chamo?"

"A couple of hours," Chamo replied.

"Hm...okay. Well I guess I'll be going to sleep then. Good luck on your date tomorrow Negi, Asuna-chan." He bid them a farewell and stepped out of the room. As he stepped out someone bumped into him and he caught the person before falling. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there," he apologized. Looking down he saw that he had bumped into Yuna. "Are you alright Yuna?" Naruto asked moving his face closer to the basket player. Yuna for her part was speechless as the person in front of her was asking questions. She was drinking up his figure and lost herself in his voice. When she heard him ask if she was okay she nodded. The man in front of her sighed in relief and let her go slowly. "Well see you around Yuna." Naruto said and went away from the dorms, knowing that if he went straight to his room she would be wondering why the hell is he going into Setsuna's dorm.

Yuna's still blushing form watched the man leave, then turned to the door in which he came out. "How does he know Asuna and Konoka?" She asked herself aloud. Looking at her watch, she cursed and blamed the rather handsome man for being late to practice.

-NMAC-

The next day Naruto was walking through one of the hidden spots within library island and stopped in front of a large door. The very same black dragon slammed right in front of him and growled threateningly at him. Naruto smiled and petted the dragon's snout and it nuzzled into his hand, before flying off allowing him entrance through the door. Naruto walked through the door, which led to a path heading towards a large circular building. The part was as long as it was tall. There were several dome like structures made out of glass there as well. Naruto took the path and opened the door. Going up the stairs he came face to face with one of his new friends.

"So Albireo, or should I still refer to you as Ku:nel Sanders?" Naruto asked with a smirk. The man who looked liked he was in his twenties sat in front of him drinking tea. He had jet black hair that went passed his shoulders, but was in a ponytail that hung off his left shoulder. He was wearing a white mage robe, black pants, shirt and shoes. His grey eyes stared back the Naruto with amusement.

"I still prefer Ku:Nel Sanders," Albireo replied. Naruto rolled his eyes and took a seat across from him. "Are you ready for our weekly spar Naruto?"

"Yeah, though I was hoping to watch and see how Negi does on his practice date with Asuna," Naruto sighed. Albireo raised and eyebrow at that. "I'll tell you about it later, if you are willing to give me more information about things such as the Ala Rubra and the Thousand Master."

"Oh, so you are interested in the stories?" Albireo asked.

"Of course. They are rather informative. Besides I always like stories like that as a kid."

"Very well. Same rules as last time?"

"Yeah. No pactios, just all the skills you originally came with," Naruto finished. "Besides that you are the only one who actually gives me a good fight around here. I mean I don't have to hold back since there is no one around here to actually hurt. Any bets?"

"Same as last time as well. If I win, you bring me an autographed copy of the next Icha Icha book you are going to put out. And if you win, well I'll tell you more embarrassing secrets about Kitty," Albireo said with a laugh. Naruto laughed along side him.

"I don't see how that is a bad thing. It's a win win situation for both of us. I get to give out more of those books, or I find a new way to embarrass Chibi-chan." Naruto shook his head. The two walked to a skinnier part of the building to get ready for their fight. When they got their, the two had a stare off and then Naruto rushed through over one hundred hand seals. His hands stopped on a modified rooster seal. "Fuuton: Kaze no Ou! (Wind King)" his body was surrounded by rapid torrents of wind that hid him from sight. When the winds died down, a new Naruto was revealed. His sneakers had a a tiny ring of wind rushing around, one on each side of his feet. Naruto's arms also had were sleeved in something like tornados. Flowing around Naruto's back was a large ring of wind as well. As the winds whipped around Naruto's body, his hair flowed with it.

"Oh so starting off our fight with the jutsu you learned from that book you found at Nagi's place huh?" Albireo asked. Naruto smirked. "Well let us begin." Albireo got in a ready stance and then the two attacked.

-NMAC-

AN: Well this is what...the third time I ended with a cliffhanger? Knowing me I won't show you what really happens until in a later chapter. And what was that? Did I remake the whole Ako falling in love with 'Nagi' except using Yuna and an older Naruto? Why yes yes I did. Remember to read and review!

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Wait...It's the Same Day! Til next time!


	21. Filler Chapter: Naruto vs Team Negi

**AN: JUST TO POINT OUT THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. JUST WANTED TO SHOW NARUTO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF SOME PEOPLE. REAL STORY WILL CONTINUE NEXT TIME.** The only thing I have to say is that if you look at how I am updating things, you will see a pattern. I go from my oldest to my newest. So if you want to know what I will up date next the order goes:

NMAC

DIGITAL NINJA

ICHA ICHA

MAXIMUM DRIVE

That is how I will be updating from now on. Now if somehow my other Fanfic, Kamen Rider ZukO, gets at least...5 reviews I will put up a second chapter for that. The other thing I have to address is the fact some of you want the list of the girls in Naruto's Harem. Here it is: **Eva, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, Misa, Ako, Chisame and Kazumi. **I have to give some of these some loving soon, namely Kaede Misa and Kazumi. The chance of it growing is still there, but I am waiting for the right time to do it, so for you Mana and Chizuru lovers out there, there is still a chance for them to be in it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Naruto and Eva were in the resort drinking tea and discussing some things. "So you basically want me to see how the strong those kiddies are?" Naruto asked his fellow blonde as he took a bite out of some some cheesecake Chachamaru had prepared. Eva nodded and looked him in the eye.

"I just want to see how strong boya and his partners are," Eva replied as she sipped some tea.

"Before I accept I do have two questions though. First off what do I get out of this, I mean other than a free work out of course?"

"You can call me K-, K-," Eva started to choke.

"Kitty?" Naruto asked with a confused face. Eva nodded. This caused Naruto to smirk. "Oh ok then, this might be fun after all. Second question, what percent?" Now it was Eva's turn to smirk. That question was the question he asked her before they fought. Basically he was asking how hard was he to go during a fight. Sadly each time she asked for a hundred percent Naruto would laugh it off, saying it would be unfair to her at her current state, and that he will do it one day when they are both at their peak. So for now he only fights her at seventy five percent. He said to her that he also fights someone else on campus at a hundred percent though she doesn't know who.

Eva frowned at the thought that he was fighting someone a more seriously than her at the moment. Though he did say, he didn't use either of his pactios making him fight with his original strength and power. Though Eva has never fought him like that either. Thinking that she'll ask him to do that next time she spoke. "I want you to go fifty percent on them."

"Two full seal's worth of strength huh?" Naruto asked scratching his chin. "Ain't that a little bit of, I don't know overkill?"

"They will need to get used to it," Eva reasoned. Naruto frowned but then sighed

"Sure why not. Besides I get to use my swords again." Naruto began to laugh darkly that had Eva thinking he was some sort of crazy person, albeit she keeps finding his crazy laugh cute. "Haha Negi won't know what'll hit him." Naruto stood up to go prepare for the fight on the next day but stopped at the door. "By the way Eva-chan. When we fight, you better watch me as well. I mean, you have never seen me use this yet have you?" Naruto asked her whipping out his "Cleansing Whirlpool" pactio from out of his sleeve. Eva raised her brow at that.

"So what? They are only swords by the way..." Naruto smirked at her and turned around.

"Well I'll guess you'll just have to wait until I use them on you then won't you. But once again just watch the show so you can get a good idea of just how strong I am with them." Naruto then left the room, a smirk on his face. "This is going to be fun." As Naruto was walking down the halls, the seal that let Eva walk outside of campus freely began acting up and shocked Naruto. "What the hell?" Grabbing his hand, Naruto examined the seal and saw that it was emitting a significant amount of magical energy from it. Behind him, Naruto heard the door into the wall. Turning around he saw Eva looking at him oddly. Her eyes a bit glazed over and her mouth had some drool coming from out of it. "Eva-chan?"

Evangeline smirked then pounced on the blonde. Naruto wasn't expecting this and fell to the floor as she tackled him. He then felt a biting sensation on his neck, as he knew Eva began sucking on his blood. Naruto managed to pry her off his neck and threw her into the wall and looked at the damage she did. There was still some blood trickling down his neck, but he sealed it right up with healing chakra. Turning to the vampire, her eyes were more glazed over than ever and she looked her lips hungrily. He also noticed that she had a blush on her cheeks. _'Is she drunk or something?_' Naruto thought. When she went for him again he caught her this time and pinned her to the wall behind him. "What the hell Eva-chan? What's wrong with you?" She didn't respond verbally, she just kicked him in the gut doubling him over, and tackled him to the ground once more. She was on his waist straddling him and she looked down to his form.

The vampire brought one of her small hands to his cheek and caressed it, softly scratching the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. This made Naruto involuntarily purr in delight, eliciting a smirk from Eva. She then bent forward and kissed him on the lips, catching Naruto off guard. Naruto fought the urge to kiss back, knowing that this isn't really Eva doing this. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and flipped them over so Naruto was on top of her. Quickly going through a few hand seals, before slamming them into the floor. "Doton: Yami Numa!" Below them, a the floor turned into mud and began to encase Eva. The dazed Eva frowned as she tried to escape, but Naruto made it so only her head and hands were above the mud.

Jumping away Naruto breath a sigh of relief. "I have to find out why the seal wigging out and her trying to molest me have something in common," Naruto said before running of the study, to go find more things about the seal Nagi had put Eva in. He only had a couple of hours before she would free from that thing and he was willing to use every minute of it.

**-NMAC-**

It was the next day, Naruto had spent most of it in the resort fixing the seal on his arm and preparing for the groups' little "test". Apparently the seal he did on his hand had something odd occurring to it due to the odd activation of the World Tree's magic just recently. To be safe, the blonde put two layers of different arrays to make sure no magic could spill through it. Apparently the magic flowing from the Tree through him, forces those of the opposite sex who can use magic to become lustful and try to molest him. He noticed this since when he went to tell the old man about it, he had to evade an affected Setsuna and Konoka, as well as various other students from around campus who apparently can do magic.

As for the second thing he was patiently waiting for his friends to arrive at the resort. He was standing next to Eva in the main courtyard of the resort, he was decked out in his ANBU gear and she was wearing her usual gothic lotlita dress, this time it was a dark navy blue with some black lace here and there. Naruto had told Eva of what happened the day before and she actually mumbled out an apology to him, to which he said was no problem. Though he was surprised to hear her say that his blood tasted a lot sweeter when it was infused with magic. When the group arrived Asuna was the first to speak out. "What's with the clothes fishcake?" Asuna asked.

"Eva-chan wants me to test out Negi's abilities right now so I get to see just how strong he is," Naruto explained. Then he motioned to himself, "This was the clothing that the elite wore in my old world. Though I may have not been the youngest to ever join their ranks, you should know by now Negi that I will be a tough opponent."

"So I am really going to fight you Nii-san?" Negi asked.

"Not just you," Naruto said. He looked over the entire group and then his eyes landed back on Negi. "I want to fight all of your friends as well."

"What but Nii-san I don't want them to get hurt!" Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Negi what is a little risk huh? Besides, if it was just you, you'd be overpowered by me at your current state," Naruto said. He then turned to the girls. "What say you?"

"I'm in!" Ku Fei shouted.

"I'll guess I'll fight too," Setsuna replied. "I still haven't fought Naruto-kun seriously yet either."

"Naruto-_kun_?" Konoka asked curiously, with a shadow of a smile on her face. "When did you start calling him Naruto-kun, Se-chan?" Setsuna blushed. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but Naruto cut her off.

"She can call me whatever she want's to call me Kono-hime," Naruto told his girlfriend. "Besides, I still want to know who is going to fight me."

"I'll join in too," Asuna replied. "This gives me a chance to wail on him and not have him complain." Naruto's smirk widened.

"Will that be all?" Yue, Nodoka, Konoka and Kazumi all volunteered to stay out. "Good. Now I'll give you five minutes to prepare." Naruto took a seat next to right in between Eva and Chachazero. "And I suggest you use that time wisely."

"But I never agreed to let the girls fight!" Negi shouted.

"Negi whether you like it or not we're going to fight against fishcake over there," Asuna said doing some stretches. "Besides there are four of us. I really think we can take him seeing as you are a genius after all." Negi looked unsure but decided to go along with the rest of the group and began stretching.

"So Blondie how much blood are we gonna see?" the deranged puppet asked Naruto. Naruto put a finger to his chin and adopted a thoughtful look.

"I don't know Zero-chan," Naruto answered honestly. "Not much though since I don't want to maim these kids." Zero got a sad look on her face, if that were possible. "Don't worry though Zero-chan. I"m going to smack them to kingdom come though."

"Okie dokie!" Chachazero replied. "These kiddies are going to get pummeled!" she giggled. Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged, knowing that the doll just had an odd sense of humor. When the girls and Negi got into the middle of the courtyard Naruto stood up ready to face them.

"Okay here are the ground rules," Naruto started. "It's all of you versus me. Anything goes, magic, swords, etc. I win this match if I manage to incapacitate all of you. You win this match if you manage to make me take a knee."

"Isn't that a little unfair Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked, still blushing due to the fact that she is calling him by such an affectionate honorific in front of everyone.

"No it is not unfair. Trust me."

"So as long as we get you down one knee we win?" Naruto nodded, and then a smirk spread across his face.

"How about we make things interesting."

"How so Nii-san?" Negi asked.

"If I win, all of you will have to go the rest of the day without eating. And I mean the rest of the real day not the one in this resort. And I get to eat in front of you as much as I want and you can't do anything about it." The girls and Negi paled.

"And if we win aru?" Ku asked as she recovered from her shock.

"I'll treat all of you to any meal you want, that includes them too." Naruto pointed towards the people on the sidelines. "Do we have a deal?"

"You're on!" Asuna shouted for the rest of the group. She readied her fan and got into a stance. Setsuna did the same with her nodachi. Both Ku and Negi got into their stances. Naruto looked towards Eva and she nodded. Raising her hand to the air, she brought it down and shouted for it to begin. Ku Fei wa the first to attack and threw a punch towards Naruto. The blonde jumped back twice to avoid being hit. As he landed he reached behind his back. The group tensed thinking he was about to pull out a weapon. When Naruto's hand came back to his front, he was holding none other than one of the numerous Icha Icha books, and he began reading. This caused everyone to face fault. "What the hell is up with that baka!" Asuna shouted again.

"Hmm did you say something?" Naruto asked barely looking away from the book. A tick mark grew on Asuna's head and she dashed forward, past Ku Fei and towards Naruto. She attempted to take a swipe at him, but he sidestepped it without his eyes ever leaving the book. This further irritated her, and she took another swipe. Naruto ducked this time easily evading the attack. Asuna then let loose a flurry of attacks, but sadly Naruto dodged all of them. A duck here, a swerve there, and a sidestep every now and again.

"Hold still!" Asuna went for another slash at him. Naruto this time closed his book, and used it to block the move. His eyes looked into hers before he smirked. Pushing away her hand and the fan, Naruto pulled back his other hand.

"One of the foundations of being a Ninja in my world, is Taijutsu," Naruto said calmly. He then punched Asuna in the gut, knocking the air out of her. He then back handed her towards the others. "Or in other words, hand to hand combat." The blonde put his book away and got into a readied stance. He stood up straight with his left hand behind his back, and his right hand in front of him. He then did the "come here" motion. Both Negi and Ku took the bait. As the two started to punch at Naruto. Naruto blocked all the attacks but winced when most of Ku's had connected to his hands. "You know you punch almost as hard as my friend Lee," Naruto told Ku.

"Thank you aru," the tanned girl replied a little confused.

"Too bad though, his punches actually broke my arms at this level." Naruto then deflected both punches, following it up by elbowing Negi in the gut, before trying to punch Ku. The girl tried to block his punch, but he disappeared using his speed. He reappeared behind her and delivered a hard punch to her back, before disappearing again. This time he smashed his foot into Negi's back sending him tumbling into the floor. As he was about to move again, he grabbed his pactio and summoned his swords to block the oncoming attack of Setsuna.

"Don't forget about me Naruto-san," Setsuna said as she pushed off of him. Naruto smiled before attacking Setsuna with his sword. She parried most of his slashes as he went after her. He attempted and over head slash, and she went to block it, but was surprised to feel him grab her shirt and throw her to the distance. Naruto took the katana in his hand and stabbed it into the floor. Then he drew the giant butcher knife. He watched carefully as all the people he had hit get up and glare at him.

"Aw did I hurt you guys?" Naruto asked with mock concern.

"This isn't over fishcake!" Asuna shouted as she ran forward to attack him from his left, Setsuna following her from his right. Naruto observed the others through the corners of his eyes, before deflecting the slash from the left, then the one from the right. Naruto was pivoting on his right foot in a circle blocking and attacking both Setsuna and Asuna as they attacked him. For each hit they attempted, Naruto had countered attacked and landed a few cuts on them. Setsuna managed to catch him off guard and got to slice him on the cheek drawing some blood. He closed his eye to make sure none got in it, but Asuna used this as her chance and slapped him across the face with her fan.

Naruto flinched from the attack, but then he saw Negi come up and elbowed him in the stomach just like he did to him moments earlier. Ku Fei appeared above him and kicked him in the face. The girl heard bone break as he flew backwards. While in mid air Naruto righted himself and landed on his feet. "That was pretty good girls otouto," Naruto complimented as he they saw blood trickling down his nose. It was bent at an angle that it shouldn't be going. Naruto reached up and snapped it back into place, getting a disgusted sound from the spectators. Wiping away from the blood, he chuckled. "I might as well tell you the second staple of being a ninja from my world. Genjutsu" Naruto put his hands into the ram seal, before disappearing in a whirl of cherry blossom petals.

"Where did he go aru?" Ku asked as she looked around for Naruto. The others two were on guard.

"He' still has to be here somewhere," Asuna said.

"Of course I am here," Naruto's voice echoed through out from everywhere. All of sudden a hand feel on Asuna's shoulder. Turning around she prepared to attack, but stopped and had a very very bad nosebleed. Naruto was standing over her unconscious body and tied her up. The three were looking at him oddly as he did.

"What did you do to her?" Negi asked.

"Nothing much," Naruto answered shrugging. "Just showed her something she really wanted to see is all. If you want to find out what ask Nodoka-chan to look. I swear I won't attack." The group looked at him for a moment, but then turned to Nodoka. The purple haired girl opened her pactio and looked at Asuna's mind.

"EEP!" she shouted as she dropped the book. Her face was enflamed with heat.

"What's wrong Nodoka?" Yue asked.

"T-That was a b-bad thing to do N-Naruto-sensei," the girl stuttered. The rest of the group got curious and looked inside the book and saw what Asuna saw. It was a picture of a naked Takamichi waving at her, though it was crudely drawn. The girls blushed but and looked away from the book, as did Negi. To the other side Eva was laughing her butt off.

"Hey I just did some Genjutsu is all. Illusions really are helpful," Naruto replied. "But my favorite one is the third staple. Ninjutsu" Naruto said. The three fighters left got ready to attack but were caught from behind. Some one took their arms and pinned them to their backs. Looking behind them Ku, Negi and Setsuna saw Naruto clones holding them down. "You surrender?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Nope!" Ku replied as she some how reversed the grip the clone had and threw him into the floor. She then proceeded to free the other two. Naruto was laughing as he began going through a series of hand seals.

"Fuuton: Powerful Wind Wave (sorry couldn't find japanese version of name)" Naruto took a deep breath and blew out a large gust of wind taking the three of their feet. Naruto then grabbed his blades before jumping up into the air right next to them. Going through another array Naruto cocked his fist. "Fuuton: Senpuken! (Whirlwind Fist)" Punching a gust of wind brought the other fighters to over down to the beach. Naruto himself falling down right next to them. When they got up, Ku was the first to attack. She punched Naruto, only for him to disappear into smoke.

"Ara?" The ground below her began to tremble as another Naruto busted out of the sand and grabbed her by the neck. Before Ku could retaliate Naruto threw her into the water part of the beach, another Naruto clone appeared being made from the water itself.

"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)" the Naruto clone had water burst up and cover Ku from the neck down. Ku tried to move but she couldn't.

"What's wrong with this water aru?"

"It's a lot heavier due to me having my energy going through it. Besides you won't be able to escape Ku so I suggest you stay put," Naruto advised before turning to the other two. Negi had his staff at the ready, same with Setsuna and her sword. "What is up with none of you wanting to fight long range? If you won't then I will." Naruto was about to go through more hand seals, but stopped as some arrows made of light went his way. He grabbed his knife, and deflected the attack. Setsuna came to him and attacked him with her swords as Negi provided cover fire for her. After another slash by Setsuna that managed to cut his shirt, Naruto jumped back again.

"Are you tired yet Naruto-san?" Setsuna asked.

"Not in the least. But I do have something to show you though." Naruto got both of his swords and threw them, not at his opponents, but at different spots. The butcher knife went towards the water and the katana went into the sky. The people watching were surprised to see that there was no splash from the water, and that the katana had just vanished. "I'll show you the true extent of my pactio." Naruto ran towards Negi and Setsuna after his exclamation. Negi shot off more arrows at Naruto. The blond however smiled a small smile. He stopped dead in his tracks, and did a waving motion with his left hand. The water from the beach rose up and blocked the arrows. It then glowed a white before circling around Naruto's body.

"What was that!" Kazumi shouted since she has never seen that before during Naruto's training in the resort.

"Is that what the idiot was talking about?" Eva said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Yue asked.

"I never really saw him use that pactio. All I thought was they were swords, but apparently they have some control over the elements."

"Naruto-san how did you do that?" Setsuna asked.

"It's the ability of my pactio. Since Ku knows a bit about it I guess I'll tell you as well. This pactio is similar to Asuna-chan's. With my pactio I can purify magic attacks coming at me, and absorb it into my blades. But due to my training I figured out that I can use water as a medium for this as well," Naruto explained. "As you can see I am using it as a shield to block Negi's attacks."

"If you can do that, then we just won't use magic against you," Negi said.

"Oh you sure? Because I haven't told you the best part, I can send magic attacks back!" Naruto said with some glee. The water wrapped around his hand, and he drew a line out of the air. His hand had left a trail of glowing lights in its wake. "Sagita Magica: 20 Arrows of Light!" Naruto flicked his wrist, and the arrows soared. The two dodged the attack, but it kicked up so much dust that they couldn't see anything. Negi was looking around but heard Naruto say, "Ice Lance!" then the sound of multiple stabs. When the dust cleared, the child teacher saw that Naruto had trapped Setsuna in an odd prison made up of frozen lances. Suddenly he felt cold steel on his neck, chest and right below his baby maker. Three Naruto's had managed to capture him like that. "Do you surrender?" Naruto asked. Negi gulped and nodded. Naruto smiled and dispelled the clones. As well as the one that held up Ku. When Naruto released his pactio, he fell to the floor.

"Nii-san are you okay!" Negi asked worried.

"I'll be fine. Just my chakra was sent out of whack again..." Naruto stood up and stretched. "When the I use that pactio, it forces the magic into my system flooding it. My chakra is basically a combination of Ki and Magic...the fact that magic flooded it makes it hard for me to regain balance in it for awhile." Naruto then noticed Eva and the rest of the girls arrive. "So what do you give them?"

"I'll give them a C. seeing as they survived against you for a good fifteen minutes," Eva said. "But the next time we spar I want you to use those swords."

"Deal. And that reminds me," Naruto turned to the people who had challenged him. "No food for you for the rest of today." Ku, Setsuna and Negi paled at the thought, while Asuna was still unconscious. Naruto then cracked his back. "I really need to find Kaede-chan. She owes me a back rub."

"I'll do it for you Naruto-kun!" Konoka said.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you mind if I help?" Kazumi asked. The two looked at her suspiciously. "What I really want to help."

"Fine. But no funny business you hear?" Naruto said. Kazumi nodded and the three walked off to help Naruto recover.

-**NMAC-**

**AN: ANOTHER CHAPTER, THOUGH STILL NOT FEELING IT FOR SOME REASON... OH WELL. READ AND REVIEW.**

As Promise a preview of who Naruto will fight in the festival:

X

X

"Get out of here Asuna," Naruto said as he stared into the rubble.

"Why! I can help you fight!" Asuna shouted.

"Not a guy of his caliber. You're not ready to face someone like him just yet."

"But I-"

"No buts!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Asuna. "I don't want you getting hurt here dammit!" the two heard a chuckling coming from the demolished building.

"Aww does the teacher care for his student a little too much?" the voice taunted. Asuna's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"What the? Naruto why does the voice sound like you?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Because I am him," a second Naruto replied from the rubble. This one had on black hakama like pants, and a long matching coat. The part that where the zipper is at was trimmed in gold, as were all the out lining on it. On the back of the coat was a picture of a dragon. His face had a smirk that looked like the one Asuna was used to, but it held more of an odd feeling in it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Dragon King Slayer of Fairy Tail." As he finished his left eye turned red and right turned gold and slitted.


	22. The First Day of the Festival

AN: Okay to those who read my last chapter and the preview here is some news for you.

**I WILL NOT DO A MULTI-CROSS OVER WITH FAIRY TAIL FOR THIS FANFIC! THE NARUTO YOU SAW IN THE PREVIEW IS A CAMEO FROM A FANFIC I WILL WRITE. I'M TRYING TO MAKE MY FRIEND WRITE IT (which he agreed to since I'm writing my own version). I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO PUT IT UNDER HEAVY RECONSTRUCTION FOR IT TO WORK. SO IF YOU EXPECT FAIRY TAIL PEOPLE TO SUDDENLY POP UP IN THIS STORY, I'M SORRY TO POP YOUR BUBBLE BUT THEY AREN'T.**

On another note, I decided the previous chapter was not a filler anymore.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA.**

Naruto felt really sorry for his surrogate little brother. They were sitting near the fountain of the middle school the day they had finished preparing the haunted house, when the girls had bombarded Negi with little requests for him to join whatever they wanted during the school festival. Naruto was rather impressed with Nodoka though, seeing as she basically asked the red head out. Sadly though Negi's entire schedule was packed.

Though Naruto can't say much himself seeing as Kaede had asked him to join the tournament with her, Ako asking him to do a collaboration with them (herself, Misa, Sakurako and Madoka) during the music festival within the festival itself, Eva asking him to do something for her, Misa herself finally asking him to go on that movie, Kazumi wanted him to go around with her like a date, Konoka also wanted a date, Asuna wanted him to go look at her art, and oddly enough he found a flyer for the cosplay convention on the floor when Chisame passed by. He was also asked by Chizuru to help out at the daycare with her on one day. What he found weird though was he saw Yuna ask if he had some sort of older brother coming, to which Naruto shook his head no.

Naruto had frowned a he thought that he can do this with the help of his clones since most of the things they wanted occur during the same times of the day, but it would be bad for him to do that since, it would hurt their feelings. Naruto sighed at his predicament, blaming his ever growing liking of the girls to not use his usual clone shtick. As they were heading home they were told by Shizuna to meet Now they were at a meeting with the headmaster with various students and teachers who were magically aware and can use it.

"Well seeing as we are all here I might as well start with the meeting," Konoemon said. "I had gather all of us here today for a very special reason. Something problematic has come up. Ladies and gentlemen, we must decided on how to use our strength to defeat it."

"Another enemy?" Naruto groaned.

"A-again? Is it someone strong?" Negi asked.

"It's not like the one you faced on the field trip, but it is serious all the same," the old man said. "You know the World Tree Legend of unrequited love right?"

"Um not really..." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"You really don't know kinpatsu-onii-san (I asked someone about this and that was the closest thing I got to blonde in japanese)?" Kotarou asked. Naruto shook his head. "It's this famous yet rather stupid legend. People wish on the world tree to hopefully get their desires granted."

"That legend?" Negi asked. "They use it to get a lover?"

"That's plain stupid, I mean you can just go yourself and ask a person to date you on any other day," Naruto snorted. Behind him a few of the students and teachers looked away in embarrassment seeing as they couldn't do that themselves, including Setsuna.

"Ah that may apply to you, but does it apply to everyone else?" Konoemon quizzed Naruto. "Not everyone can be as courageous and straightforward as you Naruto-kun. That is why they go and do things like this, to see if they really can get their wish. That is why I called you here. The tree has helped grant requests every twenty two years."

"EH!" Naruto's eyes then widened. The whole seal acting up and the reason why Eva, as well as many other female mages, had attempted to get into his pants was the damn trees fault!

"So people from now on till the sunset of the last day of the festival the legend of the world tree will come true. You must watch out for this behavior, and block any confessions."

"You mean you won't let their wish be granted!" Negi, Kotarou and Chamo shouted in unison.

"Isn't that just a superstition?" Setsuna asked.

"Ho ho ho, let me explain this briefly. The students call this the World Tree and take care of it, but it's not an ordinary tree," the headmaster started.

"Yeah like a tree ten times the size of one of my summons is a regular tree," Naruto said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"That is a good point Naruto-kun," Konoemon chuckled. "But alas that is not the reason. The official name of the tree is Sacred Tree Bontou, but a very strong magical power is hidden inside. In other words a place where a lot of wood magic builds up. Once every twenty two years the magic overflows and escapes its boundaries. With the world tree in the center, there are six points where it gathers its magical powers the most. The magic power though, does not grant any desire people want. So basically it won't grant wishes for word domination, billions of yen or immortality. No, what it grants can be considered a trap to many of your young people." The old man took a stop to get a breather before continuing. "The reason we're concerned with restricting confessions is because the chance of success shoots up to 120 percent! A spell that powerful should be used correctly." Most of the people around couldn't see it, but Naruto old man was envisioning, his and Konoka's wedding at that very moment. They were all dressed up, with the rest of 3-A there as well as others.

"You're not serious are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm dead serious. This should occur next year, but due to some sunspots it occurred a year earlier. That is why I am drafting all of you due to this emergency."

"No no no, I didn't mean the whole world tree thing. I got that," Naruto said waving his arms. "I was asking about the picture in your head. It's still a couple years too early for that old man." The rest of the group sweat dropped at what Naruto said and was very confused.

"Um Naruto-kun? What are you talking about?" Setsuna asked.

"You mean you guys didn't see the thing he imagined? I swear he was broadcasting that thing on his forehead!"

"Ho ho ho, can you read minds now Naruto-kun?" the headmaster asked. Naruto shook his head. "Well that was odd, but getting back onto topic." Some of the teachers went on to talk about the topics from about the tree namely rumors, that were in fact true.

"Someone is watching us." a girl with redish brown hair stated. She was in the school uniform and had a broom. A man with wearing a suit and had slicked back hair and a beard, clicked something. Then waved his hand, sending a wave of air that sliced a flying machine. _'No chanting at all, and that was pretty impressive too.'_ Naruto thought.

"Seems like there are students who don't like mages huh?" Naruto asked.

"Chase them. If they get too far there'll be too much publicity about this. Limit the amount of student who know find out!" The man in black said.

"Well as long as no one thinks of confessing! That is our main concern, so that students do not make any big mistakes. However since magic users may properly make a successful request, use discretion. So we will all take patrol shifts. Now everyone scat!" the old man said. Most of the people left, leaving only Setsuna, Negi, Kotarou and Naruto.

"You know I think we should get paid for this," Naruto said aloud.

"I agree kinpatsu-onii-san," Kotarou nodded.

"Do you think you will be able to handle all the confessions Negi-kun?"

"Hah?"

"Hmm? Do you have in mind some success?" the old man asked rubbing his beard.

"No! Not really! hahahaha" Negi forced a laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"How about you Naruto-kun?" the old man turned to the blonde.

"Sad to say the World Tree will only have half of it's affect on me..." Naruto sighed. This got the attention of the people around him.

"Why do you say that Naruto-kun?"

"It's because of this," Naruto replied. He lifted up his left arm and rolled back the sleeve of his suit. At first it look like a normal arm, but once Naruto pumped some chakra into it everyone saw a large array of seals interconnecting to one another. This made Naruto look like his arm had his entire forearm tattooed. "This is the seal I made so Eva-chan can get out of the seal. However the day before I fought you guys, it began acting up. Eva attacked me and tried to...do somethings to me." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Originally the seal was supposed to be on my palm, but not look at it. I had to put multiple layers of seals to do something. The first seal, keeps the magic coursing through the seal from the world tree kept inside the tree. The second seal, forces the magic to dissipate into the rest of the ink within my forearm. The rest of the seal, mixes the magic into my pactio that purifies it."

"That doesn't explain why you said only half of the world tree's effect will affect you, Naruto-kun."

"I'm saying this because I can confess to anyone here and the world tree's magic will not affect them, because the magic will be forced into the seal. However if someone confess to me, the magic will leak from the seal and well I fall under its spell. If I hadn't put on the seal, all the females who can do magic, or have high amounts of it will flock to me like a 99% off sale on clothes." Naruto then saw the glint in Chamo's eyes when he said this. "Don't even think about it."

"But I wasn't thinking of anything hige-sama!" Chamo said a a little too quickly.

"Whatever you say you perverted ermine, but I will be watching you." Naruto stopped the flow of chakra into the seal and covered is arm.

"If that is the case Naruto-kun, I suggest you be very careful. but other than that you may leave," Konoemon said. The quartet nodded and began to walk the streets of Mahora. They never saw a ghost or a red head leaving the area.

"That was amazing that the legend of the world tree is true," Negi spoke, breaking the comfortable silence the group had while walking. "And I also didn't know the extent of magic teachers that work here." Naruto nodded with this hands behind his heads. Kotarou was busy eating an apple.

"Though I have to disagree with fighting the whole romantic stuff, it's not really a big deal," Kotarou replied finishing his apple.

"Hey love isn't love if it is not reciprocated both ways Kotarou," Naruto said.

"Don't tell me you're into that mushy stuff too kinpatsu-onii-san," Kotarou groaned. Naruto shrugged.

"I have my moments." Naruto stretched his arms and then turned to Negi. "So negi how are you going to handle all your dates?"

"OH NO! I forgot all about them!" Negi shouted. He took out his schedule and looked it over. "How am I supposed to go on all these dates!" Anime tears streamed from the red head's face as he did, causing the rest of them to sweat drop. "How did this happen to me?"

"Well..." Naruto began to speak.

"Naruto-kun I don't think it is the right time to be teasing Negi-sensei," Setsuna said.

"Ah fine Se-chan. By the way do you want to do something during the festival?" Naruto asked the girl. Setsuna's eyes widened at the request.

"W-what do you mean by that N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered her face sporting a faint blush.

"I want to hang out with you Se-chan, is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no, but I don't know what we should do..." Setsuna replied.

"We can always just walk around the festival if you want, we'll find something interesting hopefully." Setsuna had a small smile and nodded.

"Okay Naruto-kun we'll hang out."

"That's good to hear." As their conversation ended someone had crashed into the fruit stand next to them.

"Are you alright?" Negi asked. He and the rest of the group rushed to the person's side and found that it was none other than Chao from their class.

"Ne-Negi-bozu. Can you help me out? Suspicious people are chasing me!" she asked. The group heard another crash behind them. Turning around they stood face to face with six black figures with cloaks and white masks. They reminded Naruto about the jesters he read about in some books. The figures didn't speak but just attacked them.

"We have to get out of here now!" Naruto shouted. The group nodded in agreement. Running up to the girl on the floor, Naruto places his hands on Chao's back and behind her knees. "Sorry about this Chao-chan," Naruto apologized before jumping up onto the roofs, followed by Negi Setsuna and Kotarou. As they were roof hopping more of those things began chasing them.

"Why can't we just fight them!" Kotarou asked.

"If we do more than enough people will begin to suspect something," Naruto replied from the front of the group.

"Chao-san what is happening?" Negi asked.

"The truth is I am being chased by an evil magician. I was hoping Negi-sensei can help me," Chao replied from within Naruto's arms.

"Ev-Evil magician?" More of the thing appeared in front of them.

"Setsuna!" Naruto shouted.

"On it!" She went in front of Naruto, before swatting away the beings with her still sheathed sword. Naruto took evasive actions against these things but they managed to take off the jacket Chao was wearing, revealing her to be in a pink Chinese dress, thigh high black stockings and gave him a good panty shot. _'Crap not the right time right now!' _Naruto mentally berated himself.

"Chao-chan you okay? he asked the girl as he put her down on the roof.

"I'm alright Naruto-kun," the Chinese girl replied.

"Should we fight back?" Setsuna asked.

"They are similar to my dog spirits, so killing them will be alright!" Kotarou said.

"You heard Kotarou! Beat them down," Naruto told the group. Just as he finished the beings appeared before them again.

"Ke! I've been waiting for some action!' Kotarou threw a Ki infused punch, destroying one of them. He then followed up by going into a flurry of kicks and punches dispelling more of them. Setsuna drew her sword and cut them some of them in half.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Blade)" Naruto said. Lifting up his right hand as if he was holding a handle, he sliced around in a circle. Setsuna watched as as those beings around him disappeared, but she saw an invisible blade within his hand for a second before it disappeared.

"Sagita Magica: Continuous Seventeen Arrows of Light!" Negi shouted before seventeen arrows made of light flew from orbs that appeared around him and destroyed more of the beings coming towards them. There was a deafening boom that resounded throughout the entire plaza, catching the attention of most of the people around them.

"A little too flashy aren't we Negi?" Naruto said with a frown.

"Hehe sorry about that nii-san..." Negi replied. The ten year old teacher then saw more people drop around the two. The blonde and red head looked at each other before nodding. The two spun around and punched the things around them, Negi using lightning magic to increase his strength, while Naruto used Fuuton charka. Safe to say that none of the opponents were left standing after that.

**-NMAC-**

"_Sagita Magica?" _the girl with the broom from the meeting thought. "_The opponent has a mage."_

"_They destroyed seventeen or more of those things we sent after them. They are good," _a black man in a white suit thought. "The genius Chao Lingshen has a mage as her companion? Or is it that she is blessed with some luck?"

**-NMAC-**

The group of five were standing in another alleyway and were discussing what had just occurred. Naruto was leaning against the wall of a building his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. Kotarou was looking away uninterested, leaving only Setsuna and Negi talking to Chao. "Ah thank you for saving me," Chao said.

"We can't let our guards down just yet. The person controlling those puppets should still be near by," Setsuna said.

"Does her face always do that?" Kotarou whispered to Naruto. Cracking one eye open Naruto looked at Setsuna and noticed nothing different.

"Do what?" he replied.

"Change instantly like that?"

"Now that you mention it she seems more serious right now. I think you're right."

"But I'm so surprised that everyone is so strong!" Chao had said a little to loudly causing the two to stop talking to each other. "I'm surprised that in this era there are still so many people who can fight without guns. Then to perform magic as if to release fireworks. That was smart Negi-sensei!"

"Ah, I still require practice," Negi replied sheepishly. "By the way you know about magic Chao-san?"

"Well sort of..."

"But who was chasing you? If there are really evil mages inside the school..."

"Oh ha ha ha... This..." Naruto's eyes flew open at the forced laugh and stared intently at the girl in front of them.

"Maybe we should wait awhile, it seems like those following us know where we are," Naruto informed them.

"Yeah. It seems like there are three of them near by," Kotarou continued.

"Ahh this isn't good. If they catch me they will erase my memory," Chao worried.

"They've already got the area surrounded. Starting from the right, there is one a couple feet away from us on the roof..."

"We'll win by attacking first. We will go out this direction, finish them within the crowd, and Setsuna will handle the one on the roof," Negi laid out the plan. Naruto chuckled at his brother's idea, seeing as he came up with it within seconds of finding out what just happened.

"I'll stay here with Chao. Just in case they get past you okay?" Naruto volunteered. The rest of the group nodded before springing the trap. When the group was gone Naruto's eyes had narrowed. "So what type of game are you playing Chao-chan?" Naruto asked as turned around. He saw Chao looking at him with an innocent look.

"What ever do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" the girl replied. She gasped as Naruto crossed the distance between them in a second, and forced her to put her back on the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

"Those people following you, they are the ones from the meeting I was at not too long ago."

"Oh?" she said still playing the innocent card. Naruto growled as he cupped her chin to make her actually face him.

"What are you planning?" bits of killing intent were rolling off of him.

"I'm not planning anything~" she said with a sing song voice, not at all threatened by his presence. "Though what are you planning?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "If someone were to look down this alley and saw how we are standing, it would seem like you were forcing yourself onto me..." Chao smirked as he growled again and got off of her. He threw a glare at her before his eyes softened making her adopt a confused look.

"Mah, I shouldn't be treating my students like that" Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll believe you for now Chao-chan."

"Really?"

"Really. Even though you are acting suspicious right now, you are still my student. I will protect you from who ever it is chasing you." Though they may seem to have come to terms, their thoughts were a bit different.

'_You are up to something Chao. I wonder what you are up to?'_ Naruto still thought.

'_Kufufufu seems like Naruto-sensei caught on rather fast. The stories from great-grandmother were right, he is good,'_ Chao thought. Just then a group of people dropped down, Naruto got into a defensive stance in front of Chao. He dropped it when he saw it was Negi and the group, along with three others from the meeting.

"I think it is time we move to a better location to speak," the man in the suit said. Naruto nodded.

"We'll meet in the park near the world tree and near her store," Naruto said. He took Chao into his arms and disappeared with a swirl of leaves. He never noticed the small blush creeping on the girl's face, or the small glare Setsuna gave off.

"That was cool," the girl with the broom said, as this was the first time she saw that other than from the movies. The blonde high school student next to her agreed. They then set off to find the blonde teacher and the 'threat'.

**-NMAC-**

After a talk with the people, and Negi agreeing to take responsibility for the Chao's actions they were left alone. Chao then gave Negi a weird watch, saying that it will help with his schedule. After that the whole of 3-A had watched the start of the festival. Though Naruto was the only one to notice that Chao, Chachamaru, and Satomi were missing.

And now it was the firs day of the festival. Naruto was getting ready for his part in haunted house. He had agreed to do it a little before doing anything else, since he barely had helped out in the set up for the thing. Though his eye was twitching at what he was wearing. "Misa-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" the purple haired girl asked she said as she too was getting ready applying Hollywood make up to make fake blood.

"Tell me again why am I wearing this?" Naruto asked. Naruto was wearing an all black hakama and haori (Imagine the things the shinigami from bleach wear). The girls put some dog ears on him that matched his hair, and a matching tail clipped to his waist. "What am I supposed to be?"

"You're a kitsune of course!" She replied smiling at him. "It really suits you too. You look handsome like that especially with the whisker marks on your face," Misa said with a blush and smile. Naruto he smiled back, but was about to cry in the irony of it all. _'Finally rid of the fox, but look what they make me wear! I blame my whiskers.' _As Naruto looked around, some of the clothes were rather...skimpy.

"Well, have to get ready see you in a bit Misa-chan." Naruto had decided to work in the scariest part of the haunted house. But he thought he could turn it up a bit. Turning on his pactio he activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, before getting to his spot. He waited a couple of seconds before he saw a teenage male running and screaming from, a very scary looking zombies (Ku and Kaede). When he reached Naruto he took decided to take a breath. "Hey man how are you liking the house so far?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"It's scary as hell man," the teenager replied. "Though you don't seem all that scary." He said finally catching his breath.

"Oh really now?" The teen asked. Naruto scratched his hair, before grabbing a fistful of hair, and ripping of his head from the neck. "How about now?" The teen paled as he looked at Naruto. His head then floated, and went to the boy. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Naruto's body then began to walk forward attempting to grab the boy.

"AAAHHH!" the boy screamed as he ran away from Naruto. Chuckiling, he turned off his genjutsu and got prepared for the next person. It was a good few hours later when Naruto finished with a large smile on his face. It's been awhile since he's done anything like that, since the whole prank war with the twins. He used genjutsus to scare people to the extreme in his case. He made himself look like Zetsu (even splitting himself up in half and walking around the couple he was scaring), he also had a gaping hole in where his chest was supposed to be, even for the hell of it he imitated his six tails demon cloak form, amongst various other things. It was safe to say those everyone who went down that hallway would have nightmares that night.

"Though I think it was a bad idea to pull that last genjutsu on those two poor boys," Naruto muttered to himself after he had changed clothes. What he was talking about was pulling off one of the most scariest things in his mind, Lee and Gai during the sunset genjutsu they seemingly pull off every time they hug. "I think I may have scarred them for life. I don't think this world would be ready for that...ever." When Naruto finished putting on his his white t-shirt, he placed a black button up on over it leaving it unbuttoned, and wore jeans. He was going to relax today after that. "Hmm I wonder where Negi is?" Looking around he found Konoka, wearing what he guessed was a white mage costume from several of Eva's games. "Hey Kono-hime, where is Negi?"

"Oh he went to sleep in the nurses office," she told him. "Though that was a few hours ago." Naruto nodded and went off to look for him. When the blonde arrived at the infirmary he found Chamo, Negi and Setsuna all asleep.

"Oi why are you three sleeping?" Naruto asked. Suddenly Negi bolted up and looked around.

"Why is it dark nii-san?" he asked groggily.

"It's eight at night. I've been working at the haunted house since ten in the morning. Where have you been?"

"**EIGHT O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!**" Negi shouted, thus waking up the other occupants of the room. "C-Crap!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, he's never heard Negi curse in his entire time there, not even in the slightest. "I overslept! I still need to go see how everyone is doing, and theres the pre-tournament for the teachers! There's a lot of things I need to do!" Negi got up and began running around the room. "Setsuna-san Naruto-nii, what do I do!"

"I don't know I was asleep as well!" Setsuna shouted.

"What about your date with Nodoka?" Chamo asked.

"That was at four!" Negi replied. "Let's go there first!"

"It's too late for that, knowing Nodoka she waited there for the whole four hours!" Setsuna shouted. Negi and Chamo paled. Negi then began to freak out even more, and Setsuna began apologizing like mad. Naruto frowned, and walked up to the two of them. He grabbed a green slipper from out of nowhere, with 'Calm Down' written on it in yellow. He hit all three of them on the head.

"You guys okay now?" Naruto asked, as the three rubbed the bumps that had appeared on their forehead. The group nodded. "Good it's bad if you freak out. Seriously..." Naruto sighed. He then saw the weird watch in Negi's hand acting up. "What the?" the rest looked and the room began to spin. When it was all over, it was no longer night time and it was bright and sunny outside the window. "Okay what the hell just happened?"

"Ten o'clock?" Negi said pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Eh!" the group shouted.

**-NMAC-**

So here the group was walking around looking for Chao. Setsuna, Chamo and Naruto had managed to figure out that they had somehow managed to time travel due to the odd watch Chao gave Negi, setting the group back to the beginning of the festival. After a slight mishap with Nodoka from the past, Negi finally caught on. Though the first thing that came to his mind was "I want to go to dinosaur land!" he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"He's just a kid ain't he Se-chan?" Naruto asked the girl next to him.

"Yeah. It's pretty easy to forget that sometimes with all he does," she replied.

"Enough talk we have to go see the festival first!" Chamo said.

"Oh that's right," Negi said sheepishly. "But this is good, I can keep my promise with Nodoka-san now."

"Don't you think this is a bit suspicious? I mean a time machine? No matter how smart you are that things is far too advanced for any genius," Naruto stated to the ermine and swordswoman.

"That's right, Chao should not have something like this. I mean she even gave it to us for free," Setsuna replied.

"We'll have to find her and ask then," Chamo suggested. The trio nodded and then looked back to the ten year old.

"What are you talking about? I mean how can you not trust your own classmate and student?" Negi asked happily. "Besides this solves all my problems!" Negi did a twirl and nearly bumped into someone.

"Why are you twirling around so happily? Have you caught the idiot disease from Naruto by any chance?" Eva asked the Negi stopping him mid twirl, hands still in the air. She still wearing Gothic lolita clothing, but this time it was white, and Naruto admitted a little more girly than usual. Eva had even dressed up Chachazero.

"Hey I take offense to that you know!" Naruto stated. Eva "hmphed", making Naruto roll his eyes. He then turned to Chachazero. "Hey Zero-chan! How are you doing?"

"Hey blondie!" the manic doll greeted. "There are a lot of people here! I want to go kill some!"

"Um...That won't be such a good idea..."

"Why not blondie?"

"Because these people have families and want to get back to them."

"Your point is?" Naruto face faulted and then stood up.

"How about this. If you don't kill anyone in the next three days, I'll let you torture me."

"Really!" Chachazero chirped. Naruto nodded. "No clones?" Naruto shuddered and nodded. "Yay! Okay I won't kill anyone...for now." Naruto had sweat dropped but accepted the answer. Eva had watched the exchange with some mirth, for some reason happy her doll was still getting along well with Naruto. She then noticed that Negi was protectively holding something.

"What is that thing you are holding bouya?" Eva asked.

"N-nothing!" Negi stuttered.

"Oh hiding it makes it more suspicious. Besides I also feel something powerful from within it it. So hurry it up and hand it over, I won't take advantage of it." Eva's face darkened slightly.

"Yeah! Your stuff is master's stuff, and master's stuff is master's stuff!" Chachazero chimed in. Negi stared at her for a moment before running off, Setsuna trailing behind him.

"I thought you were going to stop bullying him Eva-chan," Naruto said to the vampire.

"I wasn't bullying him. I was being evil," Eva huffed, pouting. Naruto smiled and thought it looked cute on her.

"Sure whatever you say..." Naruto left the statement hanging.

"Don't forget you owe me dinner on the second night of the festival," Eva reminded the blonde, without looking at him.

"Yeah I won't forget," Naruto replied before running off after the two. Her eyes trailed on his form, until he had disappeared through the crowd.

"Master why do you keep looking at blondie like that?" Chachazero asked breaking Eva from her trance.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You keep staring at him with your eyes glazed over. Are you going to mark blondie as your mate by any chance?" Eva's face turned a tomato red, before spluttering out nonsense then walking away. Chachazero was confused at why her master did that but followed her anyways, thinking she'll get answers from blondie.

**-NMAC-**

When Naruto finally caught up with Negi and Setsuna he began to laugh. The two were wearing a matching pair of "Rabbit Costumes". Negi had on a full suit that only showed his face in the rabbit's mouth. Setsuna on the other hand, showed more skin. Her costumes showed her midriff, thighs and arms above the elbow. She had her hair down and had bunny ears. "My, Se-chan I didn't know you were into that type of clothing," Naruto teased as he saw them.

"I'm not like that Naruto-kun!" she shouted, her face sporting a dark red blush.

"Who picked your clothes out for you?"

"I did hige-sama!" Chamo said, hopping onto his shoulders. "What do you think?"

"I like it. If you don't like clothes like that, it's fine Se-chan. But I do like your figure," he teased barely above a whisper so Negi wouldn't hear. If her blush wasn't noticeable, it was now. "If you don't want to be alone I'll dress similarly to you." Naruto put his hands in the ram seal and a cloud of smoke covered his body. People began to watch, waiting to see what happened. When the smoke cleared Naruto was wearing a white haori, that showed his muscled torso. His pants were replaced by black ninja pants, and a purple cloth covering his middle. A purple rope acted as a belt, and he had sandals on. Attached to his back was a small sword. (Imagine the thing Sasuke wears in Shippuden). The girls around him dropped from the nose bleeds they had, and several guys were starting to complain. Setsuna in front of him, though having seen him shirtless before, was still trying not to pass out from the nose bleed she was going to get.

"We should start looking for Chao," she said and began walking, she wanted to avoid looking at Naruto for a moment. Negi led the group into various places, such as an video game type ride, a dinosaur roller coaster and a 3-D movie. Naruto along side him was having fun too, seeing as he rarely got to do anything as a kid, he reverted back a little into his child like persona and followed Negi with surprising ease. Though he did drag them to a ninja show, which to Naruto was pretty good by his standards.

They were now looking down from the blimp. Looking over the city/school they live in, the group shared a amiable silence with one another. Naruto then saw Setsuna stealing glances at himself and Negi. "Do you need something Se-chan?" he asked.

"No it's nothing," she replied, a serene smile on her face. "It's just that I can finally enjoy the festival, and it's thanks to both you and Negi." Naruto and Negi looked at her, asking her to continue. "I had to find a right time to say thank you to both of you. Negi-sensei helped me be able to speak to ojou-sama and be friends with Asuna-san. And Naruto-kun, you've always believed in me and help me out a lot whether it be a school matter or just training. It's nice knowing that you trusted me a lot. You two had helped me out and because of that I will always be grateful. Both of you will have a place in my heart, so if you two ever need help I will be there." Naruto blushed and looked away at the very touching thing she just said. He was smiling but scratching sheepishly a little embarrassed the back of his head. Negi was doing the same.

"You know no matter how I look at it, it seems like Setsuna just confessed to both of you," Chamo interjected breaking the heartwarming moment. This lead to having a discussion about where Setsuna's feelings were placed, which then shifted over to Negi's. Naruto in the mean while was smiling, seeing as this was how his life will be the more he stays with the group. '_Heartwarming one moment, comedic the next. Though I wouldn't have this life any other way.'_ Naruto thought. When Negi ran off to the bathroom Naruto spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Naruto said aloud. This confused Setsuna and Chamo. "It's bad to eavesdrop you know."

"I still should have seen known you'd sense me eh Naruto-kun," Chao said appearing for the first time. "So how did it feel like to time travel. I wanted it to be a surprise so I put sleeping pills in Negi-kun's and Setsuna's tea. Though I should always expect you to arrive Naruto-kun. You're very unpredictable."

"I've been told.'

"Just who are you? No one should be able to make a time machine," Setsuna said.

"You want to know who I am?" Chao asked. The two nodded. "Fine. Sometimes I am a Chinese inventor full of mystery. Other times I'm a treasure box inside the class, a mad scientist! Sometimes I'm the number one genius in the academy. Lastly I'm the boss of the popular Chinese stand 'Chao Bao Zi!' My real identity is..." she paused for dramatic effect "An alien from Mars!" Naruto and Chamo face faulted, while Setsuna slapped Chao with a paper fan.

"Don't joke around like that!" she shouted. "In our class there are vampires, robots, ninjas and even spirits. So I wouldn't be surprised if you are an alien."

"I don't think you have the right to say that to other people." Naruto's eyes widened and looked towards Setsuna. She had drawn her pactio. Fearing that she would do something drastic, he placed a hand in front of her and walked forward.

"What are you really up to Chao?" Naruto started. "I swear if you betray otouto's trust, I will crush you," Naruto threatened. He applied killing intent, this time he saw the sweat pouring down her face.

"You don't have to worry about that. I can't say that I will not betray Negi-kun's trust, Naruto-kun. But the watch was so that he can enjoy the festival like a kid. He is related to me in a way so I won't hurt him." She finished with an innocent smile. As the blimp landed, Chao gave Negi an explanation to about the watch before leaving. As she left, Naruto had ran the conversation they had through his mind one more time before finally coming up with a conclusion. She didn't lie once throughout the entire conversation...

**-NMAC-**

AN: Read and Review. I forgot to say this last chapter but, for the update schedule, I will update NMAC twice and everything else once. Icha Icha will only be updated once a month.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE KISSING MACHINE OF DEATH (IF YOU'VE READ THE MANGA YOU KNOW WHY)**


	23. The Kissing Terminator

AN: Okay I have had it with people dissing chapter four. Seriously to those guys who stop reading after they didn't like a certain chapter, shut the hell up and keep reading. It's a freaking plot device! Seriously. Sorry about that, it was just rather irritating to me.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"So you're name is Mei Sakura?" Naruto asked as he was walking with the pinkish red haired girl. She was wearing the school uniform, and in her hands was a broom. Mei nodded in response. "Well, it will be a pleasure to be working with you and your senpai." Naruto then turned to a the blonde high school student who was a year or so younger than him. She was wearing a black dress, that had a patch of white on the chest area. She wore thigh high stocks and had a small white cap on her head. "Takane right?" The blonde also nodded in response.

"Well, Naruto-san I won't mind working with you-oww!" Takane shouted rubbing her forehead. There was a small red mark on it, to represent the place where Naruto had flicked her head. "What was that for Naruto-san!" *_THWACK!* _"OWW!" she shouted.

"Let's get this down right here and now Mei, Takane," Naruto said his voice becoming threateningly low, sending shivers down the girls' spine. To add to the effect Naruto's bangs overshadowed his eyes making it seem like they were glowing. "I will not tolerate being called Naruto-san. I will educate you in the proper way to call me if you do so again. Am I clear?" The two girls nodded furiously as they can since a slasher smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Good. Now let's go around and do our job!" Naruto shouted pumping his fists into the air. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto proclaimed. Five clones appeared in front of him. "Guys you know what to do."

"Hai!" the clones shouted before all jumping off in another direction.

"How do you do that Naruto-sa-sensei?" Mei asked.

"Trade secret Mei-chan," Naruto replied. The use of an affectionate suffix on her name made Mei blush. Naruto smiled seeing the girl like that, it was almost as fun as teasing Se-chan.

"Please Naruto-san don't patronize my kohai like that," Takane said. Naruto sighed before spinning his hand right hand in a circle, forcing a gust of wind to go through the area and lift up Takane's skirt, showing her black panties to the world around her. Mei for her part was wide eyed at what happened, and Takane was red in the face with embarrassment and anger. Naruto was just smirking with and odd glint in his eyes, unlike all the other males around them who had passed out to severe nosebleeds.

"Care to say that again Takane-chan?" Naruto teased. The high school student glared at him before looking away her cheeks still stained red. Naruto chuckled before turning to Mei. "I don't think you're senpai liked what I did."

"It was very mean Naruto-sensei," she reprimanded him gently. Naruto sighed before jogging after the girl to apologize.

**-NMAC-**

"Haruna, Yue are you there?" Nodoka asked the other two from her phone. She was wearing a frilly pink sundress that went just above the knees. She had done up her purple hair, having it ponytailed in the back. A choker that matched her sundress lightly decorated her neck, and had a flower in the center. In her hand was a small hand bag.

"We're here Nodoka," Haruna responded from the other end of the line. "However we are going to disappear soon because we are going to be busy. So do your best."

"EH! I'm going to be alone!"

"We don't think it is a good idea to be following you on your date," Yue told her best friend.

"This is a rare chance for more development between you and Negi! There should be a kiss at least!" Haruna teased.

"I-I-I'm not going to do that!" Nodoka shouted into the phone.

"Stop acting you know you want to!"

"Don't worry just do your best," Yue spoke softly into the phone.

"But Yue, my heart is beating really fast and my palms are sweating. Maybe I shouldn't go through with this..." Nodoka replied doubt in her voice.

"Just calm down. Take a deep breath. At times like this you should practice by imagining the date."

"O-okay then." Nodoka pulled out her pactio and began imaging the date. The pictures start by Negi appearing and they have a small conversation before...suggesting they kiss? What! Nodoka dropped her book and began flailing her arms in the air. "No no no! This a lie! I didn't imagine this!" she shouted, her eyes in swirls and face red as a tomato. "I have to calm down! Erase Erase Erase!"

"I even heard that the legend of the World Tree will start working today. I also heard that it doesn't have to be a confession. Even a kiss would work. A French kiss will have twice as much of an effect." Haruna stated.

"Eh a French Kiss..." Nodoka said with a blush. Her mind flashed to a picture of her and Negi doing said kiss, tongue and all being shown. "Wah! I can't believe was thinking something like!" She then looked down onto her book which showed the kiss in her mind with the worlds "Today's Target" in bold red letters.

"What are you looking at Nodoka-san?" Negi asked all of a sudden from behind her.

"NOTHING! NOTHING!" the girl shouted a little too quickly, as she snapped the book closed. Turning around she noticed that Negi was wearing a black sleeveless jacket that was left open, a white shirt and grey pants. On top of his head was a white cap.

"Did you wait long? Sorry I'm late," the child teacher said.

"Oh no. I j-just arrived myself."

"That's good to hear. By the way the dress looks so cute on you Nodoka-san," Negi complimented her.

"Is that so? T-Thank you," she stuttered. As the two were chatting it up a group of girls and a very perverted ermine was watching from within the bushes. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna along with Yue and Haruna were all watching with interest as the two were talking.

"Kufufufu they're both so shy," Haruna laughed evilly.

"They actually look good together," Asuna said off handedly.

"Is that hat too much? What do you think Se-chan?" Konoka asked. Haruna quickly looked to the side and finally noticed the other three.

"When did you get here!" she shouted.

"About a minute ago why?" Asuna said shrugging.

"Whatever the case it is all good timing. I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I want to know if Nodoka has a chance. So what is your relationship with Negi as of right now!"

"Eh! I don't have a relationship with him!"

"Well, as the head of the comic research club, I can draw out the people who like Negi. There are some suspicious people in our class. The most important thing is how Negi feels. So who does Negi like?" Haruna said with a dark aura surrounding her. Yue face palmed herself at the mood her friend set. While Konoka and Setsuna sweat dropped.

"Why are you asking me!"

"Because you are at the top of the suspicious list!"

"Oh please, Negi is only 10 years old for crying out loud! Besides I'd take fishcake over him any day!" she retorted. Asuna's eyes grew wide as she just comprehended what she just blurted out. She saw Konoka giggling behind her. Setsuna was giving her a questioning look as well as Yue. The thing that made Asuna worry was Haruna. Her eyes seemed to have a glint in them as she adjusted her glasses.

"So you like Naruto huh Asuna?" Haruna asked, a smirk slowly crossing her face. Asuna blushed and shook her head.

"I didn't say that!"

"You just confessed that you did."

"I said I'd take him over Negi any day. I never said that I liked him!" she shouted. "I mean I have like Takahata-sensei since forever!" Anime tears falling down her eyes. Konoka went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Asuna. Even though you keep lying to your self we believe you," Konoka told her friend. Asuna suddenly had a dark cloud over her head as she looked away from the group.

"I don't like that baka..." she sniffed repeatedly.

**-NMAC-**

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed into a handkerchief given to him by Mei. "Thanks Mei-chan."

"No problem Naruto-sensei," the girl replied as their group walked around interrupting various confessions.

"What's wrong Naruto-sensei," Takane asked. "Catching a cold?"

"Nah. Someone is talking about me," Naruto responded. Naruto then saw a couple about to confess. "I'll handle this one." Making sure no one was around, Naruto henged himself into a little boy with dark red hair and a black bucket hat. He had on a red shorts and a grey shirt. He then heard Mei squeal, making him sigh.

"He so cute!" Mei shouted as she hugged him tightly.

"M-Mei t-the m-mission!" he managed to choke out. Mei snapped out of it before letting go.

"Oh sorry," she apologized sheepishly. Naruto rubbed his neck at the nearly vice like grip that was around his neck.

"Just go to a safe spot and be ready. I have a plan," Naruto replied before running off. He arrived at the couple, and pulled on one of his pants legs. When the two looked down, Naruto began spilling the water works. "Can you h-help me?"

"Huh are you lost little boy?" the man asked. Naruto nodded.

"Would you like us to help you find your family?" the woman asked.

"Y-you'd d-do t-that for m-me?" Naruto sniffled. The couple looked at each other before nodding. Naruto wiped away his fake tears and grinned. "Thank you" So the couple began to lead Naruto around to the place where he lost saw his family. When they got to a non magically enhanced place Naruto saw Mei pop up. "Onee-san!" Naruto cried out before running out of the couple and up to Mei and giving her a hug. "Onee-san I was so scared! I thought I lost you, but those two kind people helped me out!" Naruto pointed to the couple. Mei looked up to the couple before bowing.

"Thank you for finding my little brother," Mei said. The couple smiled, before Naruto and Mei walked away. When they were a good few feet away Naruto heard the man confess to the girl and the world tree didn't react. As They approached Takane Naruto changed back to normal.

"What do you think Takane-chan?" he asked her.

"Letting them confess, without having them being affected by the World Tree. Not bad Naruto-san," Takane replied. Naruto sighed before smiling lightly at her.

"OH Takane-chan~" Naruto said in a sing song voice. The girl's eyes widened as she backed up into a tree. "Wasn't there something I said about not calling me that?" Naruto's smile turned from a kind one to a sadistic one. Before Takane could run, Naruto caught her hands and placed it behind above her head using a kunai to hold her in place.

What are you going to do to me?" she asked. Naruto put on a thoughtful look as he went to thinking. A light went on in his head as he thought of an idea.

"Hey Mei-chan what's your favorite color?" Naruto asked the girl next to him.

"A bright green why?" Mei said confused.

"Oh you'll see..." Naruto chuckled before going over to the now very nervous Takane. He made a small done of earth around them and he began cackling like a mad man. Mei began to worry for her senpai inside the dome. A few minutes later the dome crumbled apart, to show Naruto whistling away and Takane with...neon green hair?

"S-senpai!" Mei shouted, though she was trying to hold back her laugh. "Don't talk about it Mei," Takane said sharply before turning to follow Naruto. Mei herself was wondering how Naruto had managed to procure such hair color at short notice.

**-NMAC-**

Negi and Nodoka found themselves in a small book store looking at the various books, though Nodoka seemed to notice Negi's lips more than the books themselves. _'They look so soft..."_ Nodoka thought. Her eyes widened in surprise. _'Oh no. What am I thinking!" _

"Is there something the matter Nodoka-san?" Negi asked curiously.

"No No. I was just wondering if there was any good books," she replied frantically look around the racks. Her eyes suddenly dropped on a book that showed the mechanics of kissing. This had her eyes nearly falling out of her sockets.

"Did you find a good book?"

"No! It's not that special!" she shouted. The girl's mind was slowly going into a panic at all the mentions of kissing, and a blush was creeping into her face at full force. As she calmed her self down, Nodoka noticed that Negi was looking at a book with a ton of concentration. "Did you find something interesting, Negi-sensei?"

"Oh it's just that this book was open and I happened to look at it." Negi then showed Nodoka the book and it was about French kissing. "Apparently her in Japan a French kiss is called a deep kiss." Nodoka's eyes were bulging in their sockets and the blush began to go throughout her body. "But for the life of me I don't understand the difference between a regular kiss and a deep kiss," Negi said scratching the back of his head.

"A deep kiss is an adult..." Nodoka began to explain in confusion. Suddenly she snapped and swatted the book out of his hands. "Kids aren't supposed to look at those things!" she shouted in embarrassment.

"S-sorry!" Negi shouted back. Outside of the bookstore Haruna was laughing evilly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asuna whispered to her.

"It seems I can't make them do more adult like things," Haruna said playfully.

'_I can't do this all I can think about is kissing! If sensei knew I was thinking things like this he would hate me!'_ Nodoka thought frantically. Seeing as she couldn't see where she was going, she had tripped over a book and smashed into Negi. The two were on the floor, with Nodoka hanging above Negi their faces mere centimeters away from each other. "S-sorry," Nodoka mumbled.

"N-no it's all right," Negi replied blushing.

"My my Negi, I didn't think you'd have the gall to do these kind of things in public," Naruto said, his voice full of mirth. The two on the floor had their eyes widening as the looked up to see Naruto as well as two girls next to him. The red head and the one with green hair were looking at him disapprovingly at them, thought they were blushing profusely. On the other hand Naruto had a teasing smirk across his face. "But really Negi so vulgar."

"Naruto-nii!" Negi shouted getting up at the same time as Nodoka. "It wasn't like that. We just tripped!" Behind him Nodoka was nodding her furiously.

"We have been scouting around all day, and you're having a date with a female student. Do you think you are special or something," Takane said degradingly. "Although the effects of the tree is 120% on the third day, it is still up to 60 or 80% today. You need to be careful."

"It's not like that we aren't on a date!" Negi defended himself. Naruto shot an eyebrow at the two who looked away blushing. Behind him Naruto heard a strange machine go off in Mei's hands. The love meter it was called, making Naruto roll his eyes.

"What does it say Mei-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She is in a state that, she could confess at any moment," she replied.

"What how can you say something so rude!" Negi shouted.

"Negi. It's dangerous right now. I would suggest you step away from Nodoka-chan for a moment." Takane slowly took Nodoka away from Negi, causing her to tear up a bit. Seeing the tears, Negi did something irrational. He took Nodoka and ran. "Crap! You two go after them," Naruto ordered. Takane and Mei nodded before running after Negi. "Asuna-chan Se-chan get out here now!" Nothing happened for a moment, but then the two girls appeared with Haruna.

"What do you need fishcake?" Asuna asked.

"We need to go after them quickly. The chances of Nodoka confessing at the moment are extremely high, probably thinking Negi is cool for saving her like that," Naruto said before breaking off into a run. The two girls were following him.

"Hey wait for me!" Konoka shouted alongside Haruna as they were left behind in the dust. As Naruto was running, his left forearm began shining with a dull white light. He felt in the pit of his stomach a very very bad sense of foreboding. Naruto then saw the World Tree begin to light up.

"Crap! NEGI!" he shouted putting more chakra into his legs to get to his little brother.

**-NMAC-**

"Is there anything you would like me to do as an apology?" Negi asked after apologizing to Nodoka about the whole thing with Naruto and the others.

"A-anything?" Nodoka questioned.

"Well, other than the end of term questions, but anything even magic."

"If that is the case, I want to...Have a kiss with sensei..." she said timidly. Just as she finished the World Tree began to glow a dull white. "The kiss from before was an accident, that's why I think that if I kiss Negi again, it will be more romantic." The tree began to gain more luster as she kept talking.

"Um..." Negi replied. This made Nodoka snap back to reality.

"Oh just forget what I said Negi-sensei!" she shouted. It was too late however, for the World Tree was glowing a brilliant white. A column of light shot out of it and hit Negi.

'_I didn't know where we were! I was too careless!_' Negi thought as the light engulfed him. As the light died down Nodoka watched as Negi slowly opened his eyelids to show dull lifeless eyes. A small caring smile caressed his face. "I understand now," Negi said in a daze. "Should I choose the type of kiss? I mean choose the most romantic type. Would a French kiss be okay?"

"Eh!" she squeaked as Negi closed the distance between them in an instant. He grabbed her wrist and put a hand on her cheek. Slowly he brought his face to hers, as she closed her eyes in submission. As they were only mere millimeters away, Asuna smacked Negi away with her fan. The teacher merely dodged the attack.

"What are you doing to Honya (Nodoka's nickname)!" she shouted. Behind her Naruto and Setsuna landed on the roof. Naruto was glaring at Negi and noticed that the seal on his arm was glowing a bit more brightly.

'_So this thing can sense the tree's magic now too huh?'_ he thought to himself before looking at Negi. "Stay away from her Negi," Naruto threatened. Negi just laughed it off in his daze. "Damn, he's already being controlled by the Tree's power."

"Eh! It's only the first day and it's this strong already! And he just used the Battle Hymn, increasing the tree's power!" Setsuna shouted.

"Looking at his condition, it seems like the tree is over powering his will," Naruto sighed. "Did you confess to him by any chance?" he asked Nodoka. "Or ask something like 'Please go out with me?'" He then noticed her face flush like a certain Hyuuga.

"Nodoka-san it's important you tell us!" Chamo shouted from on top of Setsuna's head.

"Setsuna-san can you please move away from Nodoka-san," Negi asked politely, even though he was still brain washed.

"Please snap out of it sensei!" Setsuna told Negi.

"Are you going to stand in my way? Fine then I will have to use force." Negi slammed his foot down onto the concrete of the roof and did a palm thrust. Setsuna was able to escape it. Her eyes widened as she saw him going into a combo, but was relieved to see Naruto appear. As Negi did an upward palm thrust, Naruto had deflected it with his hand. Negi went into a kick with his left leg, prompting Naruto to block it with his right. Fluidly Negi went into an elbow jab, which Naruto caught before shoving the boy off of him.

"Well, that's a surprise. He may be unconscious but he still gives one hell of a punch," Naruto said to no one in particular. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Asuna was protectively guarding Nodoka and Setsuna was at the ready to attack. "Se-chan..." he called out, his eyes never leaving Negi.

"Yeah Naruto-k-san?" the swordswoman corrected herself. Naruto sighed internally trying not to do anything stupid at the moment.

"Do you mind if you hold Negi at this line. I'm going to try to get those two as far away as possible." Setsuna nodded at the request. Naruto then jumped back and landed next to the two other girls. He then put his fingers into a familiar cross shape and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 30 clones of Naruto all appeared on the roof. A large cloud of smoke covered them again to reveal that they some of them had transformed into Nodakas and Asunas. The real Naruto turned around and grabbed the two real girls by the waist before disappearing with a bright yellow flash, which was then mimicked by the other groups of Narutos. This left Setsuna to fend for herself against a brainwashed Negi.

**-NMAC-**

On top of another roof Naruto landed carefully and placed the girls safely on the floor. He let out a sigh of relief since all the other Naruto groups went to several other areas far from them. "I'm sorry Naruto-sensei, Asuna-san for the trouble. Things turned out like this because of me," Nodoka apologized before bowing.

"It's not your fault. It's probably that idiot Negi's fault!" Asuna surmised.

"What did you ask him Nodoka-chan?" Naruto asked suddenly getting the girls' attention. "Did you ask him for a date? Money? What did you ask him for?"

"Hey fishcake I don't think it's all right to..."

"Asuna I need to find out what happened. I sure as hell make sure that Nodoka here is safe. His eyes widened as he got the info of one of his many scouting clones. Negi was already on the way here, apparently ignoring the clones. "So what did you ask for?" Nodoka mumbled something before Naruto's eyes shot a questioning look at her. Asuna on the other hand was shouting.

"You asked him for a deep kiss!"

"Ladies he's here.' The girls stopped talking and saw the still dazed Negi in front of them. Asuna and Nodoka began to panic, as Naruto situated himself between the them and Negi.

"Nii-san please get out of my way," Negi said calmly.

"No."

"Why is it that you are not letting me give Nodoka what she wants? Is it that you want her for yourself?" Negi asked with a frown. Naruto smirked getting an idea, he quickly glanced at the two telling them to play along through his eyes before looking back at Negi.

"Maybe I am? What are you going to do about it?" Naruto taunted. The frown on Negi's face deepened before he sprung into action. He went for a punch to Naruto's gut which Naruto caught. The blonde then sent a punch of his own to Negi's face, which was stopped when Negi caught him by the wrist. The two struggled for a moment before Naruto did a head butt on Negi causing the two to stagger.

"Fishcake are you okay?" Asuna asked worriedly as Naruto was clutching his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Though I have to say Negi's head is about as hard as mine," Naruto replied shaking his head. As Negi was about to attack again magical arrows slammed into the floor next to him, making him back away even more. Looking up to the roof Naruto let out a sigh of relief seeing Mei and Takane appear, with many of Takane's shadow puppet things with them. As they landed on the same roof as them, Naruto watched in amusement as Negi had obliterated the entire group in less than a second using lightning magic to enhance all his attacks. Naruto suddenly ran from his place and threw both Mei and Takane out of the way of Negi's next spell. The very spell that Naruto considered a blessing and a curse.

"Flower of wind: Weapon's stripping!" Negi chanted. Naruto was hit by a heavy gust of wind that was meant for the girls, stripping him down leaving him in his birthday suit. Nodoka managed to look away, while Takane Asuna and Mei looked at him. Blood trickled down their noses and their entire bodies flushed as they stared at him. Naruto frowned and ran his hand over one of the many concealed seals on his body, making clothes appear on him. He was now in more casual clothing such as jeans and a black T-shirt.

"That's two suit's you owe me..." Naruto sighed before going onto attack the red head. As the two were duking it out, the four girls were just watching in amazement. The two were trading blows and dodging them as if they were in some sort of very deadly dance. It was right there they noticed that the two had taken it up a level, and were starting to pump elements into their attacks, Naruto using wind and Negi lightning. Each time a punch or kick connected with the opponent's, it caused shockwaves to go throughout the area, and sent the girls off their feet. As they stopped their attacks the two boys were jumped away from each other, but still kept their stances.

"Just who are those two?" Takane asked in awe. Asuna had gulped watching them fight it out, seriously thinking of not ever pissing of those two.

"Naruto-sensei, and Negi-sensei are so strong," Nodoka mentioned. The group of girls heard Naruto start to chuckle.

"Well, Negi I'm surprised. You can keep up with me at my top strength at this level, safe to say I won't be going easy on you next time we fight," Naruto complimented. Negi just laughed himself before appearing behind Naruto going in for a punch, which Naruto went to block. Negi smiled, because he feinted the move and struck Naruto in the stomach. The blonde winced, but retaliated with a kick to the chin. "Um can one of you say something to distract him really fast?" Naruto asked over his shoulder. "I'm trying to find away to free him."

Asuna nodded and quickly thought of something. "Hey Negi I bet Nodoka was lying about wanting to kiss you!" she shouted. "I bet she'd rather take a kiss from fishcake over there!" The group of people around them suddenly shouted in surprise, save for Negi. "Just agree with me," she whispered.

"H-Hai I'd rather kiss Naruto-sensei," Nodoka lied. Naruto froze for a moment before the entire severity of it all came crashing down on him.

"Oh fu-" the sentence wasn't finished as the seal on Naruto's left arm began to glow wildly and covered the boy in a white light similar to the one that hit Negi. When it died down, Naruto slowly slipped out of his stance and straightened out. He turned around and gazed at the group with the same half lidded eyes that Negi had. "Hehehe well Nodoka-hime, you should have not lied to my poor little brother if you wanted me then," he said in a daze.

"Oh crap," Asuna kicked herself finally understanding what was happening. In a second Naruto was in between all the girls before putting his fingers into the ram hand seal and shouting "Fuuton: Atsugai! (Pressure Damage)" A tornado like mass covered Naruto and he released it making a dome that lifted all the girls off their feet. As Nodoka was in mid air Naruto jumped up and caught her before landing.

"Are you ready for that kiss, Nodoka-chan?" Naruto asked as he slowly brought his lips to hers.

'_Oh no! Naruto-sensei is going to kiss me!"_ Nodoka thought as she closed her eyes. She was surprised to fell the weight being taken off of her. The purple haired girl opened her eyes to see the still dazed Negi standing in front of her and Naruto had jumped away for a to not get hit. "Negi-sensei?"

"Sorry Nii-san but that kiss is mine," Negi stated with a frown. Naruto returned the frown before the two began attacking each other again. This was the scene Setsuna, the her two teachers duking it out in the middle of the roof while the four girls were trying to get away. Running up to Asuna Setsuna asked what was going on.

"We accidentally made Naruto get put under the spell of the Tree..." Asuna answered sheepishly. Setsuna face palmed before getting serious.

"We should take this time to get away, because both Naruto-san and Negi-sensei are busy," Setsuna replied. All the girls nodded in agreement. They were about to jump away when they heard the fighting stop. Turning around they saw Naruto had Negi in a head lock but Naruto was smirking.

"Negi why are we fighting? I know we both want to give Nodoka a kiss, but we don't need to beat each other up. As your elder brother I'm willing to let you have the first kiss," Naruto said. Negi gained a small smile as Naruto let him go. The two stood up to their full height before turning to the girls with their glossy eyes.

"EEP!" Nodoka gasped.

"We need to move now!" Takane shouted, but before anyone could do anything, the two boys were inside the group already. Naruto had punched away both Mei and Setsuna, while Negi did the same to Asuna and Takane.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Four clones appeared, and went behind each of the girls holding them down. Though Asuna and Setsuna were able to dispel theirs and get in front of Nodoka.

"Damn, I don't think we will be able to handle both Naruto and Negi," Asuna said to Setsuna.

"Yeah, those two don't seem to be going for killing shots, but they are still doing their best at getting what they want," Setsuna replied.

"Ano, maybe I should just kiss both of them..." Nodoka replied.

"What!" the two girls shouted.

"They might come back to normal if I kiss them!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about!" Asuna shouted. "Look at them!" Asuna pointed them, "Those two are like the freaking terminators! But they are trying to kiss you to death!"

"She is right Nodoka-san," Setsuna replied. "If you let them kiss you now, you might suffocate to death." A picture of Nodoka on the floor with her soul coming out of her mouth appeared in all three of their heads.

"If you mind girls, get out of our way" Negi told them. Naruto smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah right! If you want to get to Honya-chan you have to kiss us first!" Asuna and Setsuna shouted in unison. Takane, Mei and Nodoka had horror stricken faces as Naruto's arm shot off another beam of light that engulfed the two boys. Naruto began to chuckle softly as did Negi.

"All right if that's what you want. We will kiss you first to get to Nodoka," Naruto said. "Now Negi which one do you want?"

"I would like you to choose Nii-san," Negi replied.

"I'll take Se-chan then," Naruto said before turning to the swordswoman, the smile ever growing into his face.

"What do you mean you'll take Setsuna! What she got that I don't!" Asuna angrily shouted. Naruto looked at her with a questioning brow raised. Asuna's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Hahaha, you liked me more than I thought," Naruto chuckled "Change of plans Negi, take Se-chan." Negi nodded. The two disappeared using their speed before they heard a cracking noise. Nodoka, Takane, Mei and Konoka and Haruna who just showed up saw Naruto lightly caressing Asuna's cheek as he held her between himself and a wall. Negi was doing the same to Setsuna. Naruto placed his lips on top of Asuna's as she struggled a bit under his grasp. Slowly she stopped struggling and grabbed the front of his shirt, closing her eyes. Naruto tilted his head to get better access to her mouth, and slowly slipped his tongue into hers. Her eyes widened as he did this, but she liked the feeling. Negi was doing the same to Setsuna, though she wasn't responding as much as Asuna. After five minutes both boys let go of their respective girls, and woke up from their trances.

"Ah crap!" Naruto shouted aloud. He ran up to Asuna and shook her. "Asuna-chan! Asuna-chan! Are you all right!" he asked he shook her. Naruto felt a stinging pain on his right cheek as he saw Asuna blushing, with tears in her eyes as she slapped him.

"Am I all right! Am I all right!" she boomed. "That is the second time a boy kissed me when I didn't want them too!"

"Oh really? If I wasn't mistaken you were kissing back!" Naruto shouted. Everyone, save for a confused Negi and a semiconscious Setsuna, looked on the couple with wide eyes. Asuna was blushing even more at the shouted statement.

"How do you know that?" she whispered. "Weren't you brainwashed or something."

"I was under a freaking trance, but I have been under many illusions as well as being forced to do things against my will, so I actually know what happens," Naruto answered her. He then helped her up and brought her to the rest of the girls who stared at him. "What are you girls looking at?"

"You just kissed Asuna..." Konoka said with a kind smile. She wouldn't mind if Asuna was actually part of Naruto's harem, they were good friends after all.

"So is there something going on between you two?" Haruna asked.

"No" Asuna and Naruto answered at the same time, though they released a disappointed sigh that no one else caught. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go on patrol again. Tell Negi what happened okay." Without waiting for a response Naruto walked down the stairs of the building, as to not tip off Haruna. As he made it to the street Naruto looked back up to where the girls were at and tried to see Asuna. "Nothing is going on between us, Haruna-chan. Nothing yet." Naruto said to himself before disappearing into the crowd.

**-NMAC-**

As Kazumi and Sayo were walking down a street they came face to face with none other than Chao.

"So Asakura are you willing to join me in my plans?" Chao asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Kazumi replied. Chao gave a small chuckle before leading the two down the alley so they can talk in private.

**-NMAC-**

As Naruto was on patrol during the night, he saw his brother and Nodoka looking over water display and talking. He then saw the girl give Negi a kiss on the lips before shyly walking away with the fireworks going on behind her. "That boy is one lucky son of a gun," Naruto said as he went on patrol.

**-NMAC-**

**AN: **So, who has been keeping up with the manga of Negima! It's getting pretty intense if I do say so myself. Just like Naruto. Oh well read and review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: DATING DAZE...SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	24. Dating Daze 1

AN: I decided to put both the prelims of the tournament here (the the fights aren't shown so you guys won't get to enjoy all the real action til next time), as well as Naruto's dates.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA**

"Hmm..." Naruto was thinking as he walked beside both Kotarou and Negi during his third repeat of the day. They were standing out in front of the world tree relaxing after Negi had a talk with Yue about somethings. As well as telling both Naruto and Kotarou about his little run in with Mana.

"What's wrong kinpatsu-nii-san?" Kotarou asked. Naruto looked towards the Hanyou before speaking.

"Well I was wondering, if I should have my dates first before going to the tournament or just doing the tournament first..." Naruto replied with a thoughtful expression.

"I still can't believe someone as strong as you would waste your time on silly dates nii-san," Kotarou sighed shaking his head.

"You're ten. You'll learn soon enough," Naruto then looked towards Negi before snickering. "Though Negi seems to be getting the concept rather well."

"Naruto-nii!" Negi shouted in response. Naruto snickered even more before shaking his head.

"How was the talk with Yue-chan otouto?" Naruto asked the red head.

"It was rather calming and very informative. She was very helpful and told me to give it time before I actually do anything about it. Though she was being harassed by Chamo when I came back from the bathroom." Naruto raised his eyebrow thinking that he would get the info from the perverted ermine later.

"So I'm still confused on what to choose...go on the dates first or do the tournament."

"Why don't you flip a coin kinpatsu-nii-san," Kotarou suggested. Naruto shrugged and took out a ten yen coin.

"Okay if it lands on the number side I go on my dates first, if it lands on the palace side I go to fight." Naruto then flipped the coin into the air and let it drop to the floor, making a resounding ringing as it spun. As it slowed down and came to a complete stop the three boys looked down at it.

**-NMAC-**

"So I'm doing the tournament first after all..." Naruto said sighing. As the group reached the new place of the knock out tournament. There was an incredible amount of people there all waiting for the tournament. There were large burly men to some that looked like delinquents. "Though why is it at Tatsumiya Shrine?" Naruto asked the other two boys, getting a shrug. The group then ran into Yue who was standing there with Chamo on her head. "Eh Yue-chan what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch and cheer you guys on," Yue replied while sipping another box of juice that mysteriously appeared out of no where.

"Really Yue-san? That's very nice of you," Negi said making the bluenette blush. Naruto caught the reaction and smirked.

'_Ohh! She likes otouto! That's why she was being harassed by the Chamo!'_ Naruto thought. Snapping out of his thoughts he noticed a group of people crowding a message board. "Huh what with the crowd over there?" The group of four walked over to the board and everyone's, save for Naruto's, jaw dropped.

"The prize is 10 million yen!" The group shouted simultaneously.

"Who ever bought this must have a deep pocket," Naruto replied, thinking who has that kind of money in Mahora other than himself and the headmaster.

"Well the person who bought it decided to make it a big event and have it as the resurrection of the Legendary Martial Arts Tournament," a random fighter stated.

"Legendary Martial Arts Tournament?" the three boys asked.

"Because of the martial arts boom fading, the event dwindle down. But 20 years ago this was the center of attention during the Mahora Festival. With so many people wanting to test their skills gathering together, this should be a very interesting event," the fighter explained.

"Oh..." three younger ones said, while Naruto merely smirked before thanking the man and as the fighter walked away.

"Nii-san! You should use your magic and bring down a thunderstorm and win!" Chamo stated waving flags with the words team Negi on it. Naruto lightly smacked the ermine on the head mumbling the occasional 'baka'.

"Hey Negi! Fishcake!" the group heard Asuna shout. They turned around and saw the girl running up to them with Setsuna and Konoka in tow. When they arrived Naruto noticed the small blush on both Konoka and Setsuna when they saw him.

"Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked the two girls. They shook their heads.

"Um did you see us just recently, Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked.

"No why Se-chan?"

"Ah then it was one of the future ones..." Konoka mumbled causing the blonde to tilt his head in confusion. Konoka giggled. "You'll find out later okay Naruto-kun." Still confused Naruto nodded his head, when he heard Asuna shouting about the prize money. As well as the other two boys shouting about fighting and the money. All in all a very common display for the blonde.

"Students of Mahora and visitors from outside the school! Welcome!" an announcer's voice boomed over the speakers. "Welcome to the resurrection of the 'Mahora Martial Arts Tournament'!' Thank you for gathering on such short notice!" The group looked towards the stage and saw Kazumi in a sleeveless white and red dress that ended mid thigh, along with matching gloves that end up just below her shoulder and knee high boots. "The winning prize is ten million yen! Please cheer for this famous event!"

"Should have known she was going to be part of this," Naruto mumbled. He saw Kazumi look at him for a moment before blushing and continuing. "Huh? What the heck is wrong with everyone and blushing when they see me tonight?" Naruto asked no one in particular, earning another giggle from Konoka.

"Naruto-kun, Chamo-kun I have bad news!" Setsuna said rushing over to them. IN her hand was a flyer. "The person who bought the event! Look who it is!" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the name on the flyer.

'_What are you up too?'_ the blonde thought.

"Now, let's hear an opening speech from the person who bought this event! The most popular student int he academy, the mistress of 'Chao Bao Zi' Chao Lingshen!" Kazumi introduced the chinese girl. Chao was dressed in traditional Chinese clothing that had dragons on it for design.

"I have bought this for one tournament for one reason," Chao stated. "No matter if it is from the outer or inner world, I want to see the strongest person it has to offer. That is my reason. 20 years ago this event was to allow people from the inner world challenge each other. But because of small video camera being developed and the number of styles it is used the event had drastically shrunk down. "

'_Inner world?'_ Naruto's brow scrunched up in thought. _'What does she mean by that? Also what's with the mention of cameras? That doesn't make sense.'_

"But now I intend to revive the most exiting 'Mahora Martial Arts Tournament'! It is forbidden to use projectiles and bladed weapons! Curses are also forbidden! Any other techniques are okay as long as they do not fall under those two rules!" Chao exclaimed.

"Why is she saying all of that in front of these people!" Setsuna demanded. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as he figured out just what was going on.

'_That's your game... Trying to expose magic to the rest of the world by using this tournament. Pretty smart Chao-chan,'_ Naruto thought. He looked over to the others and saw the look of worry in their faces but didn't seem to mind. _'Should I tell them? No. I may not be right about that assumption so I won't have these guys jump the gun before anything else.'_ Naruto had completely ignored what was being said afterwards thinking about what was already said, but caught snippets of it what else was said. _'If anything, I'm more than 90 percent sure about what I am thinking.'_

After hearing all of this Naruto felt a rather familiar magic energy source making him smirk. Making sure no one was around Naruto disappeared with Shunshin, only to appear sitting down next to a person with a white robe that was hooded on a bench. "I thought you couldn't get out of that damned tree house of yours, eh Albireo? But then again I am only talking to a clone." The figure next to him chuckled.

"I thought I told you to call me Ku:Nel Sanders Naruto," Ku:Nel replied. Naruto shrugged and began watching Negi as Mana, Ku, Kaede, Eva and even Takamichi go up to him and told him they were going to participate. The two shared a laugh as they watched Negi panic about them going on to fight. After their little laugh the atmosphere around them got serious. "I'm guessing you already have a good guess at what that Chao girl is going to do Naruto?"

"Yeah. What she wants to do will end up throwing the world into chaos, but I have no proof so I can't confront her about it," Naruto sighed. "Things are going to get difficult seeing as I'm one of the few people who can actually see what is going to happen if things like that occur." Next to him Albireo nodded. "So what are you really doing here?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I have a gift for Asuna and I want to see how strong Negi is," Albireo replied nonchalantly. It was Naruto's turn to nod at that. The two stopped talking as Kazumi began to explain the rules preliminaries.

"Each contestant will draw a piece of paper with a letter on it that, letter will separate everyone into groups of 20. Until 160 people have entered the tournament, well will still take entries! So please enter all strong people," Kazumi announced.

"Shall we go?" Ku:Nel asked. Naruto stood up and the two went and drew papers before heading off to their stages. By now everyone from class 3-A had appeared. to watch the fights and cheer on whoever they want.

As the fighting began, Ku Fei had basically thrown around everyone from her group, save for Mana who was standing there happy not to be doing anything. Then a person with a wooden sword came up, ranting on how the kendo club will not lose to the Chinese martial arts club. To be put easily, Ku plowed her fist right through the sword and practically sent the guy flying.

"What's this! Something weird is happening in groups B and E" Kazumi shouted into the mic. Everyone looked towards stages B and E and saw Negi and Kotarou standing in the middle of the group. The groups were laughing at them being in there, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh as how they thought how the groups took them so laxly. Naruto raised his right fist and punched the guy who tried sneaking up on him in the face, before going back to watch the other fights seeing as no one was a considerable threat against him in that ring. Just as he turned back Naruto saw Negi fling a man three times his size and ten times heavier than him out of the ring. Naruto kept laughing at the faces the other people made.

Naruto then turned his attention to the other group and saw Kaede using clones to practically push everyone out of her way. This then led into a small competition on who can make more clones with Kotarou. Both Setsuna and Asuna were beating down everyone in their group, and the same could be said with Eva and Takamichi though those two didn't even touch anyone. Though Naruto could barely see it he knew they were hitting the opponents somehow. As Naruto danced around his opponents and was watching other peoples fights, he saw Ku:Nel speak to Negi about something before he finished off his opponent. That was when Naruto felt something going to attack him forcing him to lift his arm and that made a powerful shockwave spread through the entire shrine getting everyone's attention, seeing as everyone was done fighting except for his group.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked as she and Setsuna came down to meet up with Negi and the rest.

"I don't know but it seems like Naruto-dono is glaring at someone he is fighting," Kaede said going up to them as well. Everyone gathered around group H seeing as that was the last group left. The three only people standing there was Naruto, a person wearing a black long coat that covered his entire body and a hood, and lastly a man with long white hair and sunglasses. Naruto was looking at the guy as the two had their right arms pushing against each other.

"Taking it a little seriously for the prelims no?" Naruto taunted. The person just smirked in response and threw a punch aimed at Naruto's head. Naruto tilted his head and went for an uppercut, but his opponent jumped back before rushing towards him his hands in a clawed shape. The opponent, Naruto guessed it was a guy from his speculations, began to claw at Naruto, forcing Naruto to jump back and parry the attacks. Naruto went in for a punch to counter as the opponent clawed at him with his right hand. Naruto managed to hit the guy on the shoulder, but using the momentum caused by the punch the opponent attacked, barely missing Naruto but ripping his shirt.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted before taking off his shirt and throwing it into the crowd. Naruto then saw his opponent going in for an axe kick and Naruto dodge to the left, before doing a sweep kick catching the person off guard, forcing him into the floor. His opponent spun on his back before getting up. The ever present smirk on his face kept growing. The opponent disappeared using his speed and appeared behind Naruto aiming his attack at the blonde's head, eliciting a gasp from the crowd. Naruto put both arms forward parallel to the ground, before bringing them to his sides and into a stance. This had the desired effect seeing as both of his elbows slammed into his opponent's face sending him out of the ring and crashing into a wall.

"And the winners are Naruto Namikaze and Tanaka!" Kazumi shouted over the mic, but Naruto wasn't listening, he was too busy staring at the spot, where his opponent was slammed into. Though he may have only seen it for a second, Naruto was sure he saw something that sent shivers down his spine. As his opponent walked away, Naruto saw the person staring at him with red slitted eyes before walking away.

"Nii-san that was awesome!" Negi shouted snapping Naruto back into attention.

"Hehe, thanks Negi, you didn't do bad yourself. All of you did great," Naruto said to the rest of the contestants he knew.

"All right everyone the main matches start tomorrow at 8 AM at the Tatsumiya Shrine's Tournament stage," Kazumi stated. "The draws for the matches tomorrow have been revealed. So here they are!" Behind Kazumi a white cloth fell to reveal the fights of the following day. The fights go as.

**Bracket A:**

**Tanaka vs Takane D Goodman**

**Negi Springfield vs Takahata Takamichi**

**Asuna Kagurazaka vs Setsuna Sakurazaki**

**Evangeline A. K. McDowell vs Yamashita Keiichi**

**Bracket B:**

**Mei Sakura vs Kotarou Murakami**

**Daigouin vs Ku:Nel Sanders**

**Kaede Nagase vs Naruto Namikaze**

**Mana Tatsumiya vs Ku Fei**

"WHAT! I'M AGAINST TAKAMICHI!" Negi shouted as he panicked. Naruto on the other hand just smirked at Kaede.

"So Kaede-chan, we finally get to see how much stronger you have gotten," Naruto smirked.

"Naruto-dono are you finally going to get serious on me-de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"As serious as I can." Naruto's gaze then turned to Ku:Nel. The two looked at each other in the eye before nodding and walking away.

**-NMAC-**

After the preliminary rounds, Naruto had taken the watch from Negi with his permission in order to get most of the 'dates' he had in mind out of the way so the thing wouldn't be so hectic later on. The first 'date' he decided to go on was the one with Misa.

So Naruto was waiting in front of the movie theater waiting for the purple haired girl to arrive. Naruto had decided to wear white jeans, and a matching white jacket over a black shirt. He was writing in a small black book while he was waiting. He stood there looking as people passed by and took in all the joy people were basically radiating over their bodies. "Guess that's what happens at festivals, people are just naturally happy," Naruto mumbled while smiling to himself.

"Naruto-kun!" Misa called out. Naruto looked down the street to his left and saw the purple haired girl. She was wearing a red skirt and a black bomber jacket, under that was a black tube top. She had on black stockings and black boots. The girl ran up to him and smiled. "Sorry I'm late Naruto-kun," she said. "I was busy telling my boyfriend that you were doing something for me and not taking me out on a date."

"Hehe, he must have been pretty suspicious about this huh?" Naruto asked sheepishly. "I mean going to a movie _alone_ with a guy he's never met. I would be suspicious too."

"Aw it's okay he trust's me," Misa replied smiling at him, causing Naruto to smile back.

"So what do you want to watch Misa-chan?" Naruto asked. Misa pointed at what she wanted and Naruto agreed. He had decided to pay for everything, from the tickets all, the popcorn and even the sodas. Misa had protested but Naruto had told her he wanted to do it. The two decided to watch a romantic comedy about a man who worked in an aquarium in Hawaii who fell in love with a woman who had a bad case of memory loss. The two laughed, "aw"-ed, and Naruto even sniffled a few times with Misa. A few time during the movie the two accidentally touched hands when they were reaching for the popcorn, and felt electricity going through their bodies. The two would look away and mumble apologies before going back to the movie. Though as the movie progressed even more Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Misa's hand slowly came into contact with his before hesitantly intertwining her fingers with his. Naruto looked at their conjoined hands and then to the girl who placed her head on his shoulder as she continued to watch the movie.

'_I hope this is just her mistaking me for her boyfriend and not anything else,'_ Naruto thought, the he did find a strange comfort as her hand was in his, and slowly closed his hands over hers. As the movie ended the two got out of the theater, not noticing that their hands were connected. As they left the building Naruto saw a familiar face.

"Aren't you that lady who works at the lingerie store?" Naruto asked a person who was in the line.

"Ah you're that boy who was there with multiple girls!" the woman responded. She then noticed Misa. "I thought she wasn't your girlfriend."

"Huh?" The woman then pointed at their joined hands. Naruto and Misa blushed before letting go of each others hands and sputtering excuses.

"She's/He's not my girl/boyfriend," Naruto and Misa said at the same time. The woman laughed and shook her head and chuckled.

"Whatever you say. It was good seeing you two again," the woman said before going into the movies.

"That was weird," Misa stated aloud once the woman was out of hearing range. Naruto nodded in agreement. Misa then turned to Naruto and smiled. "I wanted to thank you Naruto-kun."

"Thank me for what?" Naruto asked.

"For keeping your promise to me," Misa answered. The purple haired girl then stood on her tiptoes and kissed Naruto on the cheek. The two flushed after that. "I'm sorry...I didn't know what came over me," Misa apologized.

"No no it's okay. It's not your fault," Naruto replied.

"But-" Misa was about to protest, but stopped when Naruto kissed her on the cheek.

"Now we'll both share the blame ne?" Naruto said. Misa stared at him mouth agape and blushing profusely, before slowly closing her mouth and smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she repeated before running off to find her friends. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Great...I think she might be thinking of cheating on her boyfriend after that little stunt I pulled," Naruto said before walking off to his next destination. He never noticed Misa looking back at him with a dreamy face behind a tree, before touching the cheek he had kissed.

**-NMAC-**

"So where are we going again?" Naruto asked the girl beside him. Kazumi was hugging his right arm with closely to her breasts, and Naruto was blushing as he felt her mounds on his arm.

"There is this new camera I want to buy!" she chirped happily. "And I was wondering if you could buy it for me and help me test it out."

"Sure I'll help you out, but why do you want me to buy it?"

"You'll see when we get there," Kazumi replied. When the two reached the store she was looking for, the couple entered the store. Kazumi looked around and found the one she wanted. "It's that one!" Kazumi pointed at a rather small camera and Naruto inspected it. It had all the bells and whistles from what he can tell, that is why his eyes flew open when he saw the price.

"1 million yen!" Naruto shouted. "Why do you want me to buy you something worth a million yen!" Naruto saw the red head begin to tear up and turn around.

"F-fine if y-you d-don't w-want to buy it f-for m-me it's o-okay," she stuttered while crying, her back towards him. Naruto groaned, not liking it when people cry especially girls. Knowing this will really bite him in the ass later Naruto sighed.

"Fine I'll buy it," Naruto grunted with a pout. Immediately Kazumi turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" she shouted. "I'll make sure it's worth your while when you help me practice taking pictures with it!" Naruto rolled his eyes and bought the camera for her. His partner then proceeded to drag him across campus to the film club's costume room.

"I thought I'd never be in here again," Naruto said to himself.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Kazumi asked as they entered.

"Nothing. So what are we doing here?"

"I want you to take pictures of me, and I want to take pictures of you. It helps to see if my camera works well," Kazumi explained to the blonde. Naruto nodded and accepted the fact.

"So who goes first?"

"I'll take pictures of you first." Naruto once again nodded as he was told to don many different costumes. The first one he put on was that of a samurai, the next one he was in a tuxedo, after that he told to put on glasses while he wore his usual suit, and various other suits after that. All in all nothing embarrassing until the last one. Naruto's eyes twitched as he looked at what he was wearing.

"Kazumi-chan tell me again why am I wearing this?" Naruto motioned to his body. All he had on was a speedo and a neck tie. Suddenly a flash blinded him and he was dazed for a bit.

"Just wanted to see you in that, that's all," Kazumi replied smirking. Naruto grunted but then smirked.

"So is it my turn?" Kazumi slowly nodded, making Naruto grin wider. He basically made her wear what partnered what he wore, though more skimpy. She wore a rather short kimono to his samurai clothing, next she wore a very revealing gown, and what was a considered a 'naughty' school girl outfit, so on and so forth. In the end she ended up wearing a playboy bunny suit.

"Now we're even right?" Kazumi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Though there is one picture I want to take with you at the same time," Naruto said. He told her to wear this orange shirt and black dress over it while letting her hair down and made her sit down on a chair. He himself put on a navy blue shirt, and put his arm over her shoulder as the picture. When the picture was over he asked for a copy of it.

"Why do you want a copy of the picture?" the red head asked her teacher. Naruto produced his wallet from his pocket, and showed her a picture from within it. It was the picture of a blonde man and a red haired woman in the exact same position they were in just moments ago. Kazumi's jaw dropped as she stared at the picture, then the one they took. They looked almost the same except for the fact that she had shorter hair compared to the woman, and Naruto had whiskers and the blonde man didn't."Wha-who are these people?"

"Those two are my parents," Naruto said with a small smile. Kazumi gasped, "They look just like us no?" Naruto said. "That's why I want a picture, it'll remind me of them."

"Okay, I'll make a copy for you," Kazumi replied with a small smile. She was surprised when Naruto bent over and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

"Thanks," he whispered.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto stood in a hall full of other people in costume in one of the academy's libraries. He was currently at the cosplay convention on the flyer he found when Chisame had passed by. Though there was not as many students he thought, but all of them seemed to be enjoying. "This must be an underground event seeing as there wasn't any announcements for this on the paper," Naruto said as he walked around. While looking he saw an interesting amount of various other costumes. There were Super Sentai (Power Ranger), Kamen Rider, Final Fantasy, Bleach and various other costumes from other manga's, game's and stories.

As he continued to walk he heard some shouting from one of the many halls, that sounded very familiar to him. "Even if you go out like that it's useless, useless!" he heard Chisame shouting. Following the voice he ended up bumping into Negi and Kotarou, dressed up as a vampire and a werewolf respectively. Near them was Chisame shouting/berating Ayaka and Makie about the finer points of cosplaying.

"Huh what going on here?" Naruto asked getting the attention of the two boys.

"Nii-san what are you doing here?" Negi asked.

"Found a flyer and decided to see what was up," Naruto replied. "What's with your get up?"

"We were working at the haunted house," Kotarou explained before looking at him. "Weren't you there too?"

"Ah, that was my past self doing that," Naruto answered. After a few more shouts and then silence the three boys looked at the three girls. Ayaka and Makie were now in sailor suits (Imagine the one's Sailor Moon wears), although Makie had bunny ears and tail, while Ayaka had the same with cat ears and tails. Seeing them like that, Naruto whistled. Ayaka and Makie looked at him and blushed.

"N-N-Naruto-sensei what are you doing here?" Ayaka said embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed girls. I'm just expressing my thoughts. But as to what I am doing here, a certain student of mine _accidentally _let a flyer for the event slip in front of my desk and I decided to check it out." Makie and Ayaka nodded before the two hounded Negi and Kotarou asking them on how they look. When they were out of hearing range he turned to Chisame. "Did you really want me to be here?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chisame answered with her own question, as she blushed.

"I know that paper just didn't accidentally fell out of your bag. Do you want me to be here?"

"Like it matters or not you are here," Chisame replied pouting. "Though I am happy that someone who isn't as weird as the rest of the class is here right now."

"So you do want me to be here," Naruto said. The girl huffed but didn't deny it. "So are you going to enter the contest?" She shot him a questioning look.

"Why would I enter something like that?"

"Come Chiu-chan, I know you love doing this type of thing. That was one of the reasons you and I were forced into that stupid movie remember?" The two shared a blush and then a shudder at the movie they did. "Beside's it would be a waste of your great beauty if you don't join the contest." Chisame scoffed.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not like those two," she pointed a her classmates who were speaking to Negi. "Those two have naturally beautiful skin and good looking faces. They also have a good sense of style. So don't go and mix me together with those who are naturally born beautiful people. Speaking raw material-wise, I'm a very plain female middle school student."

"Yeah right," Naruto scoffed himself. "If you must know Negi and I are very avid fans of yours."

"Wh-what?' she asked disbelievingly.

"You heard right we're fans. You post up great pics of yourself and have very serious articles,," Naruto stopped and glared weakly at her as she was about to interrupt. "Yes I know you corrected them, but if you look at it closely you would see that you barely changed anything. And I'm being honest, you look really beautiful," Naruto gently said while looking her straight in the eye. Chisame blushed at the compliment. "If you do enter, I hope you win." The two spent a quiet moment just looking at each other for some unknown reason. It was all interrupted when the announcer spoke into the mic.

"And the next contestant 17 is Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto's head whipped directly to the stage with such as speed, that Chisame was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Who the hell put me on that list?" Naruto asked. He was then dragged onto the stage and thrown out onto the stage, still in his suit. Chisame ran up to the side of the stage, and stood next to Negi and the other girls after the two went up.

"Do you know what's going on?" Chisame asked Negi.

"I don't know, apparently Nii-san didn't know anything about this either," the 10 year old replied. Up on stage Naruto was sweating bullets. Trying to figure out what to do.

"_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! I don't even have a costume!" _Naruto thought as his mind began thinking at a fast pace at what to do as over a hundred eyes stared at him with anticipation. Quickly making up his mind Naruto smirked, thanking Haruna for introducing him to manga and anime. Reaching into his pocket, he henged a coin into some pendant of some sort with a skull in the middle. Bringing it to his chest, he slammed the pendant into him, covering him in smoke. A clone fell out of the smoke and hit the ground. When the smoke cleared, the crowd looked at Naruto as he wore what the shinigami in Bleach wore, and had a big sword that was wrapped in white cloth around his back (he henged his giant butcher knife at the last second).

"Is he trying to be Ichigo Kurosaki?" a crowd member asked. Naruto heard murmurs of agreement and he smirked even wider. He grabbed the blade and pointed it in front of him. The cloth unwound itself, and wrapped around his right arm, revealing an elegant cleaver. Taking a deep breath Naruto flared his chakra so it was visible, making the crowd gasp.

"BANKAI!" Naruto shouted, before being covered in smoke again. This time when it cleared he was dressed as Ichigo's bankai, complete with a pitch black daito (he henged his katana). The crowd cheered, and he took a bow before disappearing using Shunko (flash step from the Negima world). As he reappeared in the crowd he saw Chisame, much like himself, be forced on stage. Chisame was wearing an all black sailor suit, compared to the white ones that Ayaka and Makie wore. One her back were red devil wings, with small red devil horns on her head. She also wore black stockings as well as a devil tail. Safe to say Naruto found her even more stunning than before. SadlyShe began to tear up and fall to her knees continuously repeating "I'm sorry" to the crowd. He saw the crowd start to whisper at the display and nearly growled. He then cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted, "SHE'S SO CUTE!" from his spot.

Everyone began to agree with him and chanted how cute she was after that. Naruto's and Chisame's eyes momentarily met, and hers turned a bright crimson but she continued to smile. She was announced the winner and she seemed happy. Though even that came to a screeching halt when Negi and Kotarou pulled on a string that was attached to her clothing and made it fall apart, leaving her only in her her stockings, black thong, and matching strapless bra. She had promptly fell to the floor and began to cry again. Naruto sighed and he appeared next to her dropping the coat of his costume on her, before taking her out of the room.

"You should know better to not wear defective clothes Chisame-chan," Naruto told the girl as he was walking her back towards her dorm to get more clothes. All the while he was just in black hakama, and everyone was staring at the odd couple.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if those two didn't force me on to the stage," Chisame retorted as she fixed her glasses. Naruto chuckled in response.

"I'm glad you had fun though."

"Who said I had fun?' Naruto gave her a disbelieving look and she huffed. "Fine I had fun happy?"

"Of course I mean you were enjoying yourself no? Besides I thought you looked great." "Pervert," Chisame mumbled while blushing.

"Hey I thought you looked beautiful even before the clothes came off," Naruto replied as they reached her dorms. They stopped in front of her dorm and they stood there not saying anything. All of a sudden Naruto felt Chisame give him a quick peck on the lips before going inside her dorm. "What the hell?"

Chisame opened the door a crack and looked him in the eye before speaking. "Thanks...for supporting me. Goodnight sensei." She then closed the door, leaving a confused and shirtless Naruto at her doorstep.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was now waiting for Setsuna near one of the ice cream places in the academy. He had on faded jeans, and a white zip up cotton sweater over a red vest and black shirt. Over his ears were the ever present earphones. Naruto waited another five minutes while listening to another song before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Setsuna in the same sailor uniform she wore during the the preliminaries of the tournament. She was smiling brightly at him. "So what shall we do today Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked.

"Wow I'm surprised Se-chan. You didn't try to correct yourself for once," Naruto teased.

"I feel more comfortable saying it when it is just you and me, Naruto-kun," she replied blushing. Naruto chuckled.

"Why don't we get some dinner you must be hungry." Nodding the had decided to eat at a Japanese restaurant on campus. When they arrived they were seated at a table with Setsuna ordering some sushi and Naruto ordered soba noodles seeing as they weren't selling ramen at this place. After they were done eating one of the waiters came up to them.

"Excuse me sir we have a special today, we are offering free dessert to those who eat here today. Would you like some?" the waiter asked.

"Do you want some Se-chan?"

"I don't see why not Naruto-kun," the swordsman replied. Naruto accepted and the waiter brought them a small circular chocolate cake. The two began to eat it. "This is pretty good."

"I have to agree with ya there Se-chan," Naruto said taking another bite. After finishing the small cake the waiter came back.

"Ah it seems like you liked the cake," the waitered commented.

"It was great. Thanks for giving us the offer," Naruto said while he paid for the bill. As the two got up to leave the waiter stopped them.

"Ah you haven't paid for the cake."

"Huh but you said it was free!"

"Well it is free money-wise, however there is a sort of payment. We need the two people who ate the cake to kiss."

"What!" the two teens shouted.

"You heard me you have to kiss each other. Or else you have to pay another two thousand yen (roughly twenty dollars)"

"I'll pay for the-" Setsuna began, but was rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"We'll do it."

"Excellent. Now pucker up." Naruto turned to Setsuna who was blushing and looking at him in disbelief. The blonde bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"There we 'kissed'," Naruto using air quotes around the word kiss. The waiter looked at him with an annoyed expression before bursting out laughing.

"You're a smart kid, I'll give you that. The cake is free."

"Thanks," Naruto smirked before taking Setsuna by the hand and out the door. As they walked out the door Naruto still held on to her hand.

"You should have given me a warning Naruto-kun," Setsuna told the blonde, not realizing her hand was still in his.

"If I did the waiter would have caught on," Naruto replied. "It's not as if you were really expecting a kiss on the lips right?" Setsuna stopped causing Naruto to not be able to move due to their interlocked hands. Naruto turned around and looked at the girl. "Se-chan? Is something wrong." The two were in the middle of a small cliff that over looked the Mahora campus when they stopped walking. Setsuna slowly took her hand out of Naruto's hand.

"How do you see me Naruto-kun?" she asked not looking at his eyes.

"What are you talking about Se-chan?"

"I want to know where I stand with you Naruto-kun," Setsuna said still refusing to look him in the eye.

"I think you're a great friend and sparring partner Se-chan. Also a great roommate."

"So, I am just a friend?" the girl said dejectedly.

"Well no you see..." Naruto tried to reply while scratching the back of his head.

"Is it because I am a hanyou?"

"Wh-what?"

"You don't see me as girlfriend material because I'm a hanyou don't you," Setsuna said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I never said anything about you being a hanyou," Naruto told the girl.

"You don't have to. I know you would never see me that way, I mean with people like Asuna-san or Ojou-sama out there why would you want me?" she asked now crying.

"Se-chan," Naruto said taking a step forward. She slowly took a step back. As Naruto kept moving forward she moved back. "Se-chan please listen to me." As Naruto took another step forward, Setsuna turned around and actually spread her white wings and tried to take off flying. Naruto's eyes widened and he ran forward, barely touching her sock as she took off into the late afternoon sky. Naruto cursed under his breath when she was far away. He was glad though he had managed to place a Hirashin seal on the part he had touched. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

As Setsuna was flying she was still crying, but was surprised when she felt someone fold her wings and she began to fall. Looking at the cause of the problem she saw Naruto hugging her. "Naruto-kun what are you doing!" she shouted at him as they plummeted to the ground.

"Are you calm?" Naruto asked as if they were not falling.

"AM I CALM? WE ARE FALLING TOWARDS THE GROUND!"

"I will save us if you swear you won't runaway while we talk again," Naruto said. Setsuna nodded furiously, and then with another flash of yellow they had slammed onto the bed in Setsuna's room. "Now if I let go promise me you won't run away."

"I promise." The moment she let go she punched him upside the head with a Ki infused fist. She knew from all the times Asuna had punched him that a regular punch wouldn't do much damage.

"Ow! What was that for!" Naruto asked rubbing his head. The two sat up while he did this.

"That was for scaring me half to death!" she shouted her face red.

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto apologized. "I just needed away to stop you from running. I really didn't think it through though. But you have to let me explain myself to you."

"Explain what?"

"First off, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry," Naruto put his hand up to stop Setsuna from speaking. "I'm sorry that I gave you the misconception that I did not see you as girlfriend material. To be honest, I see you as one Se-chan. I mean you are very athletic, beautiful, determined and skilled in most ways some women would never think of." Naruto complimented her, making the girl blush. "I was just unsure of _your_ feelings about me. If I knew you had liked me like that I would have asked you to be one of my girlfriends along time ago."

"Wait...One of your girlfriends?"

"Yes one of my girlfriends. You know what a polygamist is right?" Setsuna nodded. "Then that saves me the trouble of having to explain myself. I'm willing to take on multiple wives and girlfriends, but only as long as the others approve of them. So far I only have one girlfriend. But Se-chan, would you honor me of being another one of my girlfriends?"

"You said you wanted to make sure that they agree with your choice. What will your girlfriend say about these?" Setsuna asked motioning her wings.

"Just like myself, she will think they are beautiful like you. Besides they make you look like an angel," Naruto said while caressing one of her wings. She gasped when he touched it and Naruto retracted his hand. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said blushing. "It's rather sensitive to touch sometimes, though it feels good." She said blushing. Naruto nodded in understanding, and she put away her wings.

"So Se-chan what do you say. Want to be my girlfriend?" Setsuna blinked away some tears before nodding. Naruto smiled at her, and kissed her on the lips this time. Setsuna began to kiss back, and tilted her head making the kiss into a 'deep' kiss. Naruto slowly lifted up Setsuna's body and placed her on his lap to get a better position. He ran his tongue across the roof of her mouth, over her teeth, her cheeks and he played with her tongue. He then allowed her to do the same to him as they continued to make out. They broke apart needing air. "I have to say that was pretty good." Setsuna blushed.

"Negi-sensei did the same to me, so I kind figured out how to do it this morning," she replied embarrassed. Naruto snickered before kissing her on the forehead and took her off his lap.

"I think you should meet my first girlfriend," Naruto said all of a sudden.

"N-Now!"

"Yeah. From what I know she's probably in her dorm right now." Naruto said walking out the door with Setsuna in tow wondering who was his first girlfriend. When they arrived in front of a door Setsuna gasped. At whose door it was. "Hey Kono-hime open up!"

As he said Konoka opened the door and looked at him. "Eh Naruto-kun what do you need?"

"I've got some good news for you."

"Really what is it?"

"Meet my second girlfriend," Naruto said pushing Setsuna in front of him, her eyes wide with shock. Konoka squealed as she hugged her friend.

"This is great Se-chan! I should a have guessed you liked Naruto-kun too!"

"Ojou-sama you and Naruto-kun are dating?" Setsuna asked. To prove it Naruto and Konoka kissed in front of her.

"We have the same boyfriend now!" Konoka chirped happily. As she was busy chattering to Setsuna, Naruto finally understood something.

"_So that was why they were blushing at me during the prelims...' _ he thought happily.

**-NMAC-**

AN: Yeah review please. There will be a part two to show Naruto's day with Konoka, Ako and Asuna as well as Chizuru, but that is after the tournament. Cookie to those who can guess what anime/manga I chose for the inspiration for both of Naruto and Misa's clothes during their date.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ROUND 1 OF THE TOURNAMENT.**


	25. Tournament Round 1Bracket B

**AN: **And the cookies go to **michaelfait1, GoldenGod Rah, and Rezuvious**, for they were able to get the anime/manga that inspired the clothing of both Naruto and Misa for their date. The clothes came from the series known as Death Note**, **which I do not own. Naruto was dressed as Light Yagami and Misa was dressed up as Misa Amane. Hehe, so here starts the tournament. I have also decided to dedicate my writing for this Fanfic until the Tournament is over. So if you read my other fanfics sorry they are going to be updated late.

Oh and so you don't get confused, Naruto will keep calling Albireo by his real name which is well Albireo; however, everyone else will call him Ku:Nel. I will be calling Albireo when he talks, speaks, etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

The air was full of excitement as the many spectators were all traveling towards the Tatsumiya Shrine, for the Martial Arts tournament. Kids were telling their parents to hurry up so they can go watch the fights and get tickets, fighting clubs were rushing towards the site too watch and maybe gain new senseis to teach them fight. All the while most of the class of 3-A were stuck at the Haunted House working. "That's no fair!" Ayaka shouted as she paced around the room. "I finally got a ticket but I can't go!"

"That's for you to say," Misa said. "I wanted to go too but they ran out of tickets." She sighed. The purple haired girl had tuned out the rest of the conversation and Ayaka's rants and looked out the window. As Misa was looking outside she caught a glimpse of something that made her stare at it. In the midst of the crowd she spotted a bamboo hat that had multiple white streams of paper. Along with the streams of paper was a small bell, to her its ringing was heard clearly even though they were a couple of hundred feet away and a wall in between them. He was wearing a black cloak, with red clouds out lined in white that had a chin high collar. His feet beige had leg warmers and purple sandals. Misa watched as the figure stopped all of and began to look around. When its head finally looked at the direction of the room, she noticed that she couldn't distinguish any features on the person's face except for his eyes. "It can't be..."

"What is it Misa?" Madoka asked her friend.

"It's...It's...It's him. The person who saved me all those months back," Misa whispered, pointing out the window. Madoka and Sakurako looked out the window and saw the figure still looking up at them.

"How are you so sure?" Sakurako asked the head cheerleader.

"His eyes," was all Misa said. The two girls looked down at him, just like all the other girls in the class and were surprised at what they saw. Pale purple eyes that had the ripple effect were staring right at them. The figure then looked away and headed toward the tournament.

"So you were not lying," Madoka said.

"I have to go thank him," Misa said as she frantically looked for the man through the crowds but the figure was already lost in the sea of people.

**-NMAC-**

Negi, Kotarou, Asuna and Setsuna all entered contestant preparation room all at the same time. As they entered they saw that everyone was already there. Standing together in right in front of the door were Mana, Ku and Kaede. Mana was wearing a long white trench coat that was zipped up, and was buttoned at the top. She was also wearing matching pants. Ku Fei was still wearing her Chinese dress, though the sides of this one stopped at her thighs. Kaede was wearing the same tux she wore when the class had set up the maid cafe.

A ways bit off from them were two nameless people that Negi seemed to have forgottten, as well as that oddly spiked man from Naruto's group. On the other side were two contestants wearing dark cloaks to conceal themselves. Even after them was a man in a white cloak and standing beside him was something that caught Negi and Asuna's attention. "A black cloak with red clouds? Where have I seen that before?" Asuna asked aloud.

"I can't seem to recall it either," Negi replied. Negi began to look around for the other people. "Where is Naruto-nii, and master?" The group shrugged in response but someone else answered for them. Takamichi walked up to the group and greeted them.

"Good morning Negi-kun," he said. Setsuna, Kotarou and Negi just nodded at him, while Asuna was blushing and bowing her head.

"Good Morning!" she nearly shouted. Takamichi smiled at her and she blushed even more; however, something inside her was shouting that she was betraying Naruto. This made her frown but she beat down the thought.

"If you are looking for those two Negi-kun, I know where they are. Eva said she was going to run a little late, and well Naruto seems to be having a conversation with the Ku:Nel fellow over there," Takamichi pointed over to the man wearing the black cloak with red clouds. Negi and Asuna immediately perked and said oh.

"That's the clothes he gets while he uses his pactio," Negi remembered.

"He has a pactio?" Takamichi and Kotarou asked at the same time.

"I think he has more than one," Setsuna replied. "I mean he wasn't wearing that with the pactio I saw, so he must have more than one." The group nodded at the thought.

"You know its not nice to talk about a person when they are in the same room as you right?" Naruto said as he appeared right in behind Setsuna causing her to jump just a little. They noticed that you couldn't even tell it was Naruto, because his face was covered. "Yo, you guys ready for this?"

"Of course we are kinpatsu-nii," Kotarou smirked. The two girls nodded in agreement, while Negi put on a determined face.

"That's right I'm ready," Negi answered. He looked towards Takamichi and said, "...Takamichi I'm going to try my best today, because I'm not going to lose to my father. So let's not hold back." The red head's voice was so full of determination, it had Naruto smirking.

"Hehehe, Negi-kun has become a young man, but thats not something to get worked up over for. I mean you are you and your father is your father." Takamichi then leaned down and whispered. "But I think we should hold back just a little. If we go all out and our magic gets exposed, it'd be problematic ne?"

"Glasses is right Negi," Naruto blurted in. "Things will get bad if we do expose things like that out into the open?"

"Glasses?" everyone asked. Naruto smirked and shrugged.

"I give everyone I respect a nickname. I was going to call him Perma-stubble, but that sounded too cool." Takamichi laughed and patted Naruto on the back.

"Thanks for telling me you respected me Naruto. I would like to say that I respect you too." Naruto and Takamichi gave each other a nod. "Oh and Asuna-kun..."

"Yes, Takahata-sensei?" the girl asked hopefully.

"I know it may be a little early but I think we need to talk about somethings," Takamichi told her in a firm yet kind tone. This had Naruto quirking and eyebrow but no one could see it.

"**Good morning contestants**!" a Kazumi's voice rang out through the speakers of the room. All the contestants looked towards the front of the room, where she and Chao were standing along with the board of who is fighting who. They were currently wearing the same things from last night, though they were in different colors. Where Kazumi's was white, it was now black and Chao's was white instead of red.

"Damn Kazumi-chan, you don't need to shout into the microphone," Naruto said trying to regain hearing in his right ear.

"Sorry Naru-kun," Kazumi apologized sheepishly. "**Anyway, welcome and thanks for gathering! Thirty minutes from now, the first match will start! Let me explain the rules for this round. This will take place in a 15 m by 15 m arena, and each battle will take place in an allotted time of 15 minutes. A defeat will be determined by being down for ten-seconds, out of the ring for ten-seconds, fainting or surrendering. In a situation where the winner cannot be determined within that time, we will resort to a vote from the audience. The rules from last night also apply.**"

Naruto tuned out the rest of the explanation and seemingly stared at Chao who was just enjoying the rest of the talk. She then turned towards him and smiled slyly. What she did next really confused Naruto though, that he nearly spoke his thoughts aloud. He knew she was looking at him and smiling at him, so that must mean when she mouthed 'I hope you win' was directed at him as well, the wink afterwards too. _'What the hell?'_ Naruto thought.

**-NMAC-**

"What am I doing here again?" Chisame asked herself, as she stood front row to for the tournament. "Oh yeah, Negi-sensei and Naruto invited me to go. At least this is better than working at the stupid haunted house."

At another part of the shrine stood the library club still decked out for the haunted house. "I wonder if Negi-kun is going to be okay? I mean there are so many adults in this too," Haruna stated to both Yue and Nodoka.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei is very strong, so it's ok. Right, Yue?" Nodoka asked her best friend. Yue seemed to be broken out of her thoughts as she stuttered.

"Y-yeah that's right," the blue haired girl replied.

"Huh? Yue did something happen," Haruna asked. Yue immediately regretting the stutter in her voice at her answer.

"Eh...no not really," Yue said not meeting the other girl's eyes.

"Really?" Haruna asked her face darkening.

'_Damn she is scary when she does that,'_ Yue thought off handedly. The blue haired girl was really hoping that Haruna doesn't find out about the little talk she had with Negi, as well as her feelings.

Also at the shrine were Natsumi and Chizuru. Chizuru was also in an elegant Chinese dress except black, and had her hair in a ponytail in the back. Natsumi was wearing a fairy costume, complete with wings and antennas along with a pink dress. "Chizu-nee Kotarou-kun is in the first match!" Natsumi told the older girl.

"Well well, I wonder if he will be okay," she said of handedly.

"No problem he's strong! Naruto-sensei is in the third match against Kaede-san, while Negi-sensei is in the sixth match. I have rehearsals for my play sadly. I wonder if I can still get to see it."

"Natsumi who do you do you want to win?" Chizuru asked her friend.

"Huh?"

"Who do you want to win?" she repeated.

"Ah...I want Kotarou-kun to win," the red head said embarrassed. Natsumi nodded with a small smile. "How about you Chizu-nee?"

"I want Naruto-sensei to win."

"Ara? Why?"

"So he can brag to the little kids when he helps out later this afternoon when he helps out at the daycare," Chizuru replied still smiling.

"Oh I thought you wanted him to win for other reasons," Natsumi whispered.

"What was that?" Chizuru said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"N-nothing!"

"**To all the audiences, thank you for waiting**!" Kazumi shouted to the crowd through the mic. "**Starting now we will be starting the first match of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament!**" As she spoke Kotarou, and surprisingly Mei walked onto the arena. Kazumi pointing to Kotarou said, "**In this corner, we have the mystery shounen ninja, contestant Kotarou Murakami!**" She then pointed towards Mei. "**And in the other corner, the second year middle school girl contestant, Mei Sakura!**"

"What with this! Those are just some brats!" one of the audience members shouted out.

"What the meaning of this organizer!" another one demanded.

"**But their abilities were proven in the preliminaries!**" Kazumi shouted back. Within the crowd Kotarou had made a small fan club of girls calling him cute.

"Eh! You're that onee-chan from the other day!" Kotarou shouted.

"Thanks for helping the other day Kotarou-san," Mei said with a bow.

"Why are you in this place?"

"Uh...um...I don't actually want to be here but..."

"What's the meaning of this?" Negi asked from one of the contestant benches.

"Fufufu," Takane chuckled as she revealed herself. "Good morning Negi-sensei."

"Eh you're the one from yesterday!" Negi exclaimed standing up surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you surprised? The reason I'm here is to discipline you and your annoying older brother!" Takane stated. "You two keep doing reckless things like getting infected by the world tree and joining this odd tournament! If we don't punish you we will never be in agreement, that's the reason we joined this tournament! That and I want to get back at your brother for turning my hair green for a day..." she mumbled the last part. "Besides you should worry about your friend. Mei may look like a sweet child but she graduated from a magical school in America with straight A's. At her age she can do many spells without incantations. And when we win we will take the 10 million yen as the your punishment!"

Back on the arena the two contestants were still talking. "I...don't want to do this but this is senpai's orders. I have to defeat you Kotarou-san,' Mei said as she discarded her cloak.

"Big words coming from a cute face," Kotarou smirked getting in to his fighting stance.

"Hey Kotarou did you just call her cute!" Naruto shouted from his seat, causing the boy to face fault and the girl to blush. When Kotarou recovered he shouted at the blond.

"Kinpatsu-nii! Don't say things like that out loud!" Kotarou shouted pointing a finger at him. As he got ready again Naruto was talking to Albireo.

"Did you really have to insult the poor boy?" Albireo asked.

"I didn't insult him Al, just wondered if he meant something about that. I mean he doesn't _seem_ interested in girls..." Naruto replied, leaving the statement hanging. He then saw Mei bust out a pactio card that held a broom. "Wow...that is so stereotypical of a magic using girl," Naruto deadpanned. Next to him Albireo chuckled. They watched as Kotarou sped forward and did an upward palm thrust, not hitting the girl but using the air pressure of it to send her flying out of the stage and into the water, making Kotarou win the first match.

"Help I can't swim!" Mei shouted during the ten count, forcing Kotarou to help her.

"Aww he does care," Naruto laughed as he kept watching. The blond was watching the hanyou and the girl interact and saw that they were getting friendly with each other. He then saw the face Natsumi had made, and can feel the jealousy radiating off of her. This made him burst into more laughter, scaring the rest of the contestants on the bench he was sitting at.

"Well, I guess I'm up Naruto," Albireo said to the blond.

"Don't lose before our fight," Naruto told the mage. "And this time when we do fight, we use our pactios."

"Getting flashy are we?" Albireo smirked.

"Nah, I just want to spice somethings ups." Albireo nodded and got on stage with another person whose name slipped Naruto's mind. After thirty-seconds of random kicking and punching, Albireo just hit the guy in the chest with his palm and he went down.

"**I-in a flash! A clean counter with the right palm and Ku:Nel Sanders has brought down Daigouin! Even though Ku:Nel seemed to be losing but won with that huge reversal. With a costume that completely hides the face, the mysterious Ku:Nel breaks through the first round!**" Kazumi stated.

Albireo continued to sit down again as Naruto stood up, "So Naruto, are you really going to use the card's ability on the ninja girl?"

"Honestly? No. I'm just going to test her before I beat her," Naruto said as he walked to the walk way Kaede meeting him halfway.

"Hello Naruto-dono," Kaede greeted him.

"Naruto-dono? What happened to my usual 'Naruto-kun' Kaede-chan?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the center of the stage.

"It is because we are fighting in front of all these people that I think I should take you seriously de gozaru." Naruto nodded and headed off to his corner, and Kaede doing the same.

"**In this corner is the elegant ninja of Mahora class of 3-A Kaede Nagase**!" Kazumi said pointing to Kaede. "**In the other corner we have the blond fighter and assistant teacher, the mysterious Naruto Namikaze!** **Are you both ready?"** The two contestants nodded. "**Then Begin**!"

Naruto didn't move and just watched Kaede. "Ara aren't you going to attack?" Kaede asked. Naruto didn't respond, making her take that as a no. "If that's the case I'll attack first de gozaru." Kaede did a flash step and appeared behind Naruto about to do a chop onto his neck. As the hit connected, Kaede was hit on the side by another person in the same cloak as Naruto, before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

"What's this? That isn't fair having more than one person on the same side!" The crowd shouted. "He should be disqualified."

"Why should I be? There is more of two of her too," Naruto said. The crowd looked and saw Kaede still on the floor, but there were four other standing around Naruto. "Besides the shadow clone technique of ninjas should suffice for this tournament right?" The Kaede on the floor disappeared slowly.

"I agree de gozaru, but I still can't seem to get the jump on you," one of the clones said. They then began to attack him. All four poured Ki into their palms and slammed Naruto's body with it and then sped past his body, making a cross. "Kaede Ninpou Four Body Clone Hazy Cross!" She said to herself. They heard a puff of smoke and saw a plank of wood hit the floor.

"Heh, if that hit I would be in a world of pain wouldn't I?" Naruto asked appearing from out of the floor. "Lucky I did a substitution Jutsu. By the way is that all you got Kaede-chan? I know you're stronger than this?" The four Kaedes Charged again. Each time they attacked, Naruto parried each blow before smacking them away with his sleeved covered arm. One sent a kick at him, and he grabbed her leg before swinging the clone around, smashing the other clones in the process. Naruto then slammed the clone on the floor.

"Ara why aren't you using clones Naruto-dono?" Kaede asked.

"Self imposed limit so to say," Naruto replied with a shrug as he dodged a Ki blast that was aimed for his head. "I have three right now. If you manage to hit me, I'll take one off."

"Hm that's interesting," Kaede replied before smirking. "But I think I got you." Naruto felt someone touch his back, making him turn his head seeing a Kaede with a large amount of Ki in her hand.

"Oh my isn't this bad," Naruto spoke to no one in particular. Kaede then hit him with the Ki infused attack sending him into the water, creating a huge splash.

"**What's this? Contestant Naruto has been thrown into the water. I shall start counting!**" Kazumi shouted. "**1!**"

"Heh, not bad Kaede-chan not bad," Naruto said as he jumped out of the water and landed on one of the lamps near the stage. His hat was blown away revealing his face to the people, causing some of the girls to swoon, much to the dislike of a few of the students.

"**4!**" Kazumi kept counting.

"And because of that you actually nicked me." Naruto motioned to the small cut on his cheek that spilled some blood. "I guess I'll take of one limit then," Naruto replied. He then bent down and took off two objects from underneath his leg warmers. They were weights that had the word gravity written all over them.

"Ara?" Kaede tilted her head.

"**6!**" Naruto jumped back onto the arena stopping the count. "**It looks like contestant Naruto is back in the game, but what is it that he took off his feet!**" Naruto smirked and then threw the weights behind him, making them land in the water causing large waves to rise from them.

**-NMAC-**

"W-what the hell was that!" Chisame said aloud, protecting her new laptop from getting wet.

"It looks like Naruto-san, has taken off his weights," Chachamaru answered her.

"Weights! WEIGHTS! What type of person wears weights as heavy as those!" Chisame demanded.

"Well, Naruto-san does have a habit of going over the top when he does things," Chisame replied monotonously.

**-NMAC-**

"You were wearing weights de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah. Helps me remember a friend," Naruto replied. "But I have to say I'm sorry, but this is your loss. Just make sure you don't blink," Naruto said. Naruto then tilted forward and disappeared. The crowd heard a smack and saw Kaede fly to the side from some unknown force. As she skidded on the arena floor, Naruto appeared right in front of her form, Naruto threw a punch causing her to fly to the other side of the arena. Kaede corrected herself in midair, but Naruto was already in her face when he delivered an axe kick to the back of her head making her slam into the floor. Kaede got up and made more clones to attack Naruto, but Naruto zoomed in and placed a well aimed punch to each of clone, while enhancing his fist with chakra.

As he got rid of the last clone, he reached into his left sleeve and showed some bandages covering his left arm. He undid the bandage letting it flow freely, then Naruto did the same with the other hand. "You should be honored Kaede-chan. You're the first one from the place who will ever get to see this move," Naruto told the ninja girl.

"What move would that be, Naruto-dono?" Kaede asked getting ready for any attack.

"The lotus of the hidden leaves blooms twice. Kaimon (Gate of Opening) Open!" Everyone and anyone who was aware of any type of Ki or magic, suddenly felt power begin to roll of Naruto. Naruto disappeared again, already slamming his foot into Kaede's chin sending her into the air. He then did another kick sending her higher into the air. When she was about 20 feet into the air, Naruto appeared behind her, mimicking the hurt stance she was in. Naruto then used the bandages from his arms to wrap Kaede into a cocoon. Before spiraling downward, roatating furiously, head first into the ground. "Omote Renge! (Primary Lotus)" Naruto shouted as he piledrive the girl into the ground, causing dust to rise up. Naruto jumped from out of the smoke a smirk on his face. When the smoke cleared they saw Kaede out of her bindings, blood coming out of her mouth, and bruises everywhere, but she was still standing. Her hair was messed up and was out of its ponytail and was flowing in the wind.

"**A-Amazing! Even after a powerful attack like that, contestant Kaede is still standing on her feet!**" Kazumi said to the crowd. The crowd roared in excitement when they heard her say that.

"Call the match, I really don't want to fight an unconscious body now," Naruto told her still in a very relaxed stance. "You could check if you want." Naruto motioned to the still unmoving Kaede. Kazumi went over to the ninja, and saw that she was not moving or responding. The announcer then snapped her fingers in front of her face, but still had no response.

"**N-No way. Contestant Kaede is indeed unconscious, but still is standing. Though she still has lost, and the match goes to contestant Naruto!**" Kazumi pointed at the blond. The crowd cheered once more as Naruto bowed. He then walked over to the unconscious girl and picked up her unmoving body.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. All she need is some rest and she'll be fine, I mean I didn't aim to maim her or anything," Naruto said to Kazumi. "Go on with the next match." Naruto then brought the girl bridal style out of the arena. He heard a chorus of 'Aw's as he left.

"**And like that contestant Naruto has shown his kind side to his student, even taking her into the infirmary. How is that for dedication to his students and their well being**," Kazumi shouted.

**-NMAC-**

Kaede slowly opened her usually slit eyes, but had to close them due to the bright light that was coming from the lights of the ceiling. "What happened de gozaru?" she asked touching her head and flinched.

"You shouldn't move around much," Naruto said from next to her. She looked to the side and saw Naruto sitting on a chair that was next to her futon. "I did a nasty move on you. You should be unconscious for days, even when I did hold back. Though, I was happy my friend healed you."

"Naruto-kun, that move you just did, it should have killed me right?" Kaede asked, tightening her grip on the blanket of the futon. Naruto nodded. "I see, there are more strong people out there in the world isn't there de gozaru. Some just as strong, if not stronger than you. I still have need to train more right Naruto-kun?" the ninja asked. Naruto nodded again. "Will you help me train again Naruto-kun?"

"Of course Kaede-chan. Though I still feel like making it up to you. So how about dinner tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Like a date Naruto-kun?" Kaede asked, a ghost of smirk on her lips.

"If you'd see it that way, then yes I'm asking you out on a date," Naruto replied with a smile. The ninja girl smiled and agreed with a nod. "That's good to hear. Now how about we go watch Ku and Mana's fight? It started a few minutes ago, and I really want to see just how strong my students are." Naruto helped up Kaede from the futon and helped her out of the room and just out onto the door to see the fighting. He took a chair so she can sit on it, while he stood in behind her.

On the arena Ku Fei was dodging a barrage of... "Are those coins?" Naruto asked Kaede.

"Mana is using a technique called Rakansen, it is a type of Chinese hidden weaponry, de gozaru. She fires off coins instead of bullets. Although for a simple technique, Mana would be considered a master at this art," Kaede explained. Naruto didn't give a sign of listening but was carefully watching the match. He saw Ku rush forward and missed an elbow strike. She followed this up by grabbing Mana's arm, and slamming her shoulder into her body. Mana retaliated by bring over her left arm behind her and shot Ku in the chin.

"Damn, that's gotta sting," Naruto commented. As Ku hit the ground, Mana said something that Naruto didn't pick up, and began to rain unholy hell on the tanned martial artist. Her left knee and shoulder were shot, leaving smoke from the impact. Next her forehead was shot right in the middle. Mana kept shooting Ku even as she fell on the floor. Naruto whistled. "Mana really that strong?"

"What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" Kaede asked.

"In terms of strength, I would say Ku has a great advantage, but the skill Mana is displaying...where is it compared to you?"

"Mana is about as skilled as me de gozaru," Kaede told him.

"I see..."

"KU FEI-SENSEI PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" shouted someone from the crowd. The two ninjas looked over and saw that Negi was the one who had shouted it out. This caused Naruto to smirk.

"Heh, influential brat, giving hope like that," Naruto chuckled, Kaede let out her own snicker. They watched as Mana sent a finishing blow towards Ku, but Ku managed to get up and retaliate by using the cloth that was attached to her dress. She swatted away the coins, and then threw the piece of fabric at Mana. The cloth wrapped itself around the marksman's left hand and head.

"Ah Ku-dono has finally used her cloth spear," Kaede commented while rubbing her chin.

"I really haven't seen anyone use one of those, even from where I come from. Rather interesting I might say, using an article of clothing as a weapon to bind opponents," Naruto pondered aloud.

"It doesn't just bind. It also can act as a whip if the wielder is strong enough, de gozaru," the ninja sitting on the chair explained. They turned their attention back to the fight, watching as Mana shot another coin to break free from her bindings. However Ku didn't let up. She kept swinging the cloth spear forcing Mana to dodge.

"I know this is out of the blue and all, but is Mana not wearing pants?" Naruto asked all of a sudden. Kaede gave him an odd look as he kept watching. He turned to her and shrugged. "What? When the jacket flew up I saw that her boots went up to her thighs, and that it she was not wearing pants." Naruto stopped talking when he saw that Ku's left arm was hit again. "It's probably broken..."

"What is de gozaru?"

"Her arm. Ku's arm has been hit the most from all the damage I've seen," Naruto said with some worry. Ku then managed to get Mana caught again and she dragged the other tanned girl close to herself. As Mana came closer, Ku let go of the cloth and prepared her attack. Naruto also managed to see that Mana had a pulled out a roll of coins into her hand. "Last attack huh?" When the distance was closed, Ku placed her right palm on Mana's abdomen, but didn't get to release her attack. Mana on the other hand had blasted her entire roll of coins on the martial artist. Ku then fell to her knees but her hand was still on Mana's stomach. They exchanged a few words, and suddenly the clothes on Mana's back was blasted somehow.

"**Contestant Tatsumiya is down! Taking Count!**" Kazumi then counted all the way down to ten. "**Our winner is Contestant Ku Fei who will continue to the next round**!"

"Want to keep sitting there? I think I should go talk to Ku, if her arm is indeed broken. I'm going to try to fix it," Naruto said.

"Why would you do that Naruto-kun?" Kaede asked tilting her head to the side.

"I want to fight her. Why else?" Naruto smirked and began to laugh maniacally, as he went inside to wait for the other contestants.

**-NMAC-**

"Thank you Tatsumiya-san for losing well ne," Chao said from within a computer room in the shrine. "It would have been bad if the number one candidate for victory lost in the first round. Thanks to your's and Naruto-sensei's performances the crowd is now more lively. Here is some compensation." Chao offered Mana an envelope.

Mana who had changed into a short sleeve white jacket, a black one piece body suit that looked like a swim suit, and the actually leg long boots, that was strapped to a garter shook her head. "No, I'm not going to take it," she told the Chinese girl.

"Oh?"

"As it was, I was serious in that fight. As a normal person, Ku is without a doubt the strongest of the group. Besides," Mana looked out the window and saw Negi worrying over Ku's arm. "if I take that, I feel like I'll be hated by that kid."

**-NMAC-**

Naruto had finished listening on what the small conversation that Ku had with the doctor was well as everyone else. He heard her say her thanks to Negi and Asuna questioning her about it. It was the stutter that made him smile. _'Aw isn't that sweet. The Ku like Negi...'_ Naruto shook his head before deciding it was time for him to make his appearance. He looked over the corner and saw Setsuna, Asuna, Kotarou, Negi and Ku all standing there. "Yo!" he greeted them. Ku's left arm was in a sling.

"Ah fishcake! What are you doing here?" Asuna jumped and shouted.

"I came by to congratulate Ku of course. It was a spectacular win she pulled off. Good job," Naruto told the tanned girl. Ku smirked at him and bowed.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei. Your fight was excellent as well aru. Especially that move you did at the end," Ku replied.

"Yeah kinpatsu-nii-san! That was just awesome. You got Kaede-nee-san really well with that!" Kotarou said, nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. Naruto chuckled before turning his attention back to Ku.

"So will you be ready for our match?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry I won't be able to aru. My left arm has a fractured bone aru," Ku said disappointed.

"I can fix that," Naruto said. Before anyone else can ask, Naruto went did a modified ox seal and then the tiger seal. His hands gave off an aquamarine aura before he place his it on Ku's arm. "Hmm...not to bad...it will take me five minutes to fix due to the amount of control I have, but your arm will be ready by our fight." Naruto told her.

"R-really aru?"

"Of course. I mean, don't you want to see how strong you are compared to me?" Naruto asked while he kept his hands on her arm. He got a nod of agreement from Ku which made him smirk. "That's good. Now you four get out, I need to concentrate. Ku will be better by your fight Negi." The four nodded and then left leaving Ku to the care of Naruto, who was concentrating on the the task at hand. Outside the crowd was getting ready for the start of the second bracket's fights.

**-NMAC-**

**AN:** So that's half of the fights for the first round. The other half comes up next on the next chapter. So read and review. Also if you are complaining on how come Naruto is able to do healing Jutsu, just think of all the training he did why wouldn't improve his control. Especially since one of the rings from the red dawn pactio requires the an incredible amount of control to use.


	26. Tournament Round 1 Bracket A

AN: So here is the second half of the 1st round of the tournament. This will be shown through Naruto's point of view most of the time, I mean him as a spectator not First person POV. I also have to thank Ignisha for letting me use a modified version of his scene for my chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

"That didn't take as long as I expected..." Naruto said to Ku Fei after healing her arm. It did not take more than five minutes for him to heal her fractured arm. "Damn...I must be have something to do with all that chakra control training I did. Test out if it works well Ku. Throw a punch at me."

"Okay aru," the tanned girl replied. Ku stood up and cocked her healed fist back. Naruto stood up and put his right arm forward and nodded to her. When Ku saw him giving the okay she threw her punch at her blond teacher. As the fist connected, a shockwave went throughout the room and Naruto's hand had smoke coming from it. Ku looked back at her arm and saw that it didn't hurt when she did the attack. "Hey it worked. Thanks aru."

Naruto wasn't paying attention as he was staring at his arm. _'If I didn't apply any chakra to my arm, I would have the fractured body part,'_ Naruto thought. _'If anything Ku is catching up to Sakura-chan and Baa-chan's strength. Thank Kami she has the temperament of Lee and Gai or else me and Negi would be screwed if she ever got pissed.'_

"Naruto-sensei let's go watch the fights ne?" Ku said tilting her head, which brought Naruto out of his reverie.

"Yeah let's go. We'll sit next to Kaede-chan." Naruto led the marital artist to where the ninja girl was sitting. When they arrived Kaede looked up to acknowledge that they had arrived. "What we miss Kaede-chan?"

"Nothing much Naruto-kun," the ninja said going back to the fight between Takane and some guy who could...shoot a laser out of his mouth.

"What the heck?"

"The man is a robot de gozaru," Kaede explained. Ku and Naruto scrunched up their brows at the thought, and then saw the robot, named Tanaka, fire both of his arms at Takane.

"Is that even allowed aru?" Ku wondered aloud. The trio kept watching as the Takane dodged multiple beams of lasers and rocket arms. It was safe to say the engineering club that made Tanaka had made put their time and effort into the machine. After a couple of more seconds, the beam hit Takane dead on, covering her in smoke.

"Kuso...Takane-chan!" Naruto shouted out in worry. Kaede raised an eyebrow when she saw him starting to worry about the girl. As the smoke cleared, Naruto felt a trickle of blood gush from his nose as the crowd went silent. In center stage was Takane missing most of her clothing. All that was left on her due to the attack was the top of her school uniform, from the shoulder up and her hat. A few tattered pieces of clothes flew away on the breeze that rolled through. _'I didn't know Takane-chan had a mole on her left br-ACK! Not the time to think these things, much less notice them.'_ Naruto thought to himself. After being announced the winner, Takane dashed off stage scarlet in embarrassment. "Hey girls save my spot. I want to see if Takane-chan is doing all right," Naruto said wiping the blood from his nose.

"Are you sure de gozaru?" Naruto nodded and walked away from his spot. He walked down the hall and as he turned the corner Naruto bumped into someone. At the speed the person was going Naruto ended up falling down. As he fell he reached out his hand and to grab something to stop his fall. Hearing someone gasp, he knew that he grabbed onto a person and was bringing him or her down with him. His back hit the floor with a thud, and he felt some weight hitting his waist. Naruto closed his eyes as he winced in a little pain. As he opened them, the blond ninja found Takane straddling him. Naruto's cerulean eyes began to inspect her body and took notice of her entire form. He stopped himself however before he got below the waist. _'So she does have a mole on her left br...damn. Not the right time to be thinking about this, especially since I'm in loose fitting ninja pants.'_

Takane was beet red when she was looking down on Naruto. She didn't even try to move as she watched the blond's eyes rake over her body. She was clutching his shirt with both hands as she sat on top of him. The two heard a a sharp intake of breath, and looked to the doorway. The two blonds looked over and saw a blushing Mei, who was trying to cover her eyes with her hands. "O-onee-chan," she sniffed. "You're a liar! Tell people not to do vulgar things and you do them yourself!" she nearly shouted. Takane and Naruto used this time to get up from the floor and take a big step away from each other.

"It's not what you think Mei-chan," Naruto told the girl red haired girl. "Takane-chan just fell on me. Right, Takane-chan?" Naruto turned to the blond girl who was looking away, spouting out phrases such as 'Naruto-sensei needs to take responsibility' and 'No one will marry me now...' This had Naruto sweat dropping. Turning back to the sniffling middle schooler Naruto tried to explain his situation. "Look your Onee-chan is...uh...Having a little problem at the moment and is not herself. Can you take her put some clothes on her and have her sit down?" Mei stared at him for a moment before taking Takane away. Naruto had to look away from the two, as to not stare at the girl's behind. "I have to stop writing the new Icha Icha series...It's corrupting me," Naruto groaned. "Then again I told Ero-sennin I would continue his work, and I never go back on my word."

Naruto deciding that the matter with Takane had passed walked back to the two girls. "Welcome back Naruto-kun. How'd the talk with Takane-dono work out de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"We didn't even get to talk at all..." Naruto sighed.

After a couple of minutes he heard Kazumi starting speak again. **"Now, on this side is the formidable school district instructor whose name is known to all the delinquent's, Takamichi T. Takahata!"** Naruto heard the crowd go wild as that was announced. **"In the other side is the child teacher of rumors who started working in Mahora last year! Negi Springfield!"** The blond also heard the crowd go wild in response to his entrance. The two fighters ambled onto center stage and got to their respective spots.**"Just by himself, Takahata has suppressed the various disputes and fights in the school. The nickname given to him was 'Glasses of Death-Takahata! Surely he's the mightiest school district instructor! How will you fight child teacher?" **Kazumi announced. **"So for the bets have Glasses of Death Takahata with overwhelming popularity! Certainly the results of this fight is brighter than the sun!" **

"So I'm guessing you guys gave him some tips before the fight huh?" Naruto asked the two girls standing/sitting next to him. The two girls blushed and looked away. "I guessed as much. Don't worry, as long as he does fine I don't mind. Things like that will not change my opinion of who I want to win." The three watched as the two got ready, Takahata put his hands into his pockets while Negi got into one of his stances.

"Who do you want aru?" Ku asked.

"Why Negi of course," Naruto smirked. He then heard Kazumi shout for the fight to begin. He saw Negi put his arms in an X shape above his chin and dashed forward toward Takahata. As Naruto watched, he saw a very quick movement coming from Takahata. A fist had quickly shot out of his pocket and hit the small barrier Negi put up. After that instant Negi was behind him. "When did he learn shundo?"

"Just recently Naruto-kun. He was here practicing while you went to speak to Takane-dono," Kaede replied. Naruto watched as the older teacher turn around and through a punch with his right hand that was full of Ki or magic, Naruto couldn't tell. Negi in return flash stepped again behind Takahata. Turning around, Negi attacked with his right palm, but Takahata blocked it with his left forearm. That didn't stop Negi, he followed up with by aiming his fist to Takahata's face. The older teacher brought up his other hand to block, but was surprised to see that it was just a feint as he elbowed Takahata in the gut, following up with an electrified punch.

"You taught him well Ku," Naruto whistled as he saw what had happened. "His fighting is better compared to when he fought Wilhelm." The girl smirked as they watch Negi and Takahata exchange blows, or rather Negi relentlessly attacking Takahata. "However..." Naruto paused as he saw Negi do an original move. The red head made three orbs of lightning around him, then transferring their power to punch, tripling the strength of the attack. The attack had sent Takahata out of the arena and into the water, steam covering the surface. Everyone, save for Naruto was speechless. "Even the move he just did, will not be enough to handle Takahata," Naruto finished his sentence. The Ku looked at him in confusion. Naruto just motioned to the water.

As the steam cleared, everyone saw Takahata walking on the water _unharmed_. **"Contestant Takahata is safe! He is completely unharmed after taking that attack!"** Kazumi announced. Takahata said something but Naruto couldn't hear it. The two teachers then began fighting again, but outside of the stage. Running across the area around the stage, the two exchanged blow again at unbelievable speeds. Takahata ended it however by kicking Negi onto the stage and away from him.

"Oh boy this is bad..." Naruto said.

"Why aru?" Ku asked.

"This gives Takahata-sensei a chance to use his moves de gozaru," Kaede explained. The crowd gasped as Negi was hit multiple times, without Takahata even getting close to him. "Things are going to get serious now." As she finished that sentence another hit had smack Negi, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Somewhere in the crowd, a man was explaining the technique, and said that the moves Takahata was similar to the style of sword fighting that one draws a sword out of its sheath faster than the eyes can see, but is using his fist and pockets in place of swords and scabbards. The technique was called iaiken. Another hit was heard as Negi hit the floor.

"He's getting desperate," Naruto said as he saw Negi attempt to use shundo to get behind Takahata. The older teacher tripped him up by sticking up his foot. Negi fixed himself and landed near the edge of the stage. "And within the small confines of the arena, Negi is going to be pushed to his very limits." Not to Naruto's surprise, Takahata appeared behind Negi. "That and Takahata isn't even serious yet." The two girls looked at him curiously. On stage Takahata was talking about fighting seriously.

"Magic in my left hand, and Ki in my right..." he heard Takahata say. "Combine!"

"Oh crap...He know how to use that?" Naruto asked no one in particular. His hands however were tightening around the railing, not out of worry but excitement.

"What are you talking about de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"Watch what is going to do." On the stage Takahata did another punch but this one was different compared to the other attacks. It was strong enough to put a hole on the arena floor. Negi was trembling as he was on the floor kneeling, scared.

"If he keeps like this he won't be able to reach that level," Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What level would that be aru?" Ku asked this time.

"The level at which Negi's father and Eva stand at. The amount of skill and power one needs to reach that level is unbelievable. If he keeps trembling from that small show of power...he won't make it there. Not in this lifetime," Naruto sighed.

"Negi-bozu..." Ku whispered. Takahata let loose a barrage of punches while chasing after Negi. At one point he used one of his weaker punches and hit Negi in the face. The red head tried to shundo out of the way again, but Takahata appeared behind him and attacked again. As Negi dodge, Takahata threw another punch that Negi blocked with a magical shield. To the red head's dismay, the older teacher appeared before him and threw one of his strong punches...point blank. Negi managed to avoid being completely hit, but Takahata didn't back down and threw another punch sending him to the floor.

"No..." Ku mumbled, when Kazumi declared Takahata the winner. The crowd however was surprised to see that Takahata still wanted to fight. The crowd started to murmur about Negi giving up and all that irritated.

"**SHUT UP!"** Naruto roared while releasing some killing intent. This quieted down the crowd and got all eyes on him. Naruto looked towards Asuna and she gave him a small smile of thanks. She took in a deep breath and then-

"BAKA NEGI! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? STAND UP!" Asuna shouted.

"NE-NEGI-SENSEI GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Nodoka followed suit. One by one His Negi's students, save for Chisame since it would be weird to do so, shouted for him to stand.

"COME ON NOW NEGI! GET UP! YOU WON'T EVER REACH _HIM_ IF JUST LAY THERE YOU PUNK!'Naruto shouted his own input. The crowd cheered as Negi shakily got up, and Naruto smirked at the kid. As he got up, Negi got into his stance and made orbs of light appear around him. Naruto chuckled... "So he's going with an all or nothing attack huh?" Negi charged forward with nine glowing orbs, but was hit at the chin by one of Takahata's knees. The child was sent spiraling into the water, however the smug smirk on Naruto's face hadn't disappeared. "He's just like me back then..." Naruto said to himself as Negi jumped out of the water and landed on a lamp post.

"Takamichi! This if the final fight!" Negi declared loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Fine I accept. The next hit is the final shot!" Takahata replied with a smile. As they spoke more orbs began to appear around Negi. The red head then jumped and had the orbs of lightning converge on one spot, and used his entire body as bullet and shot forward. Takahata attacked with one of his stronger punches, but Negi broke through it with a shield he constructed at the last second, making him be able to ram into Takahata. When the two collided the arena was filled with smoke. When it cleared Naruto's smirk grew. Stand behind Takahata was Negi, more orbs floating behind him.

"It's Negi's win..." Naruto stated, as Negi delivered a punishing blow with all nine orbs. Takahata was then on the floor sprawled out on the floor just like Negi was a few moments before.

"**C-contestant Negi's ultimate technique 'some-kind of-incredible-glowing-punch' HIIIITS!" **Kazumi shouted into the mic. **"Furthermore, what an intense strike that smashed right into the ground! A giant reversal. However the 15 minutes mark has elapsed and this match has timed out! Contestant Negi is all ragged and torn up too. Now then who wins? What about Contestant Takahata?"** Kazumi then just decided to start the counting. But when she reached five, Takamichi sat up. The two exchanged words and as Kazumi reached the number ten Takahata fell flat on his back a smile on his face. **"Contestant Negi wins! The ten year old teacher advances to the second round!"**

"You should go down there to congratulate him," Naruto told the two girls next to him. "He deserves it."

"What about you Naruto-kun? Aren't you going down to congratulate him too de gozaru?" Kaede asked tilting her head, while Ku was already running down the halls.

"Nah...He'll get mine once he reaches the finals," Naruto replied. Kaede looked at him for a moment before going of to tell the teacher. From where he was standing he saw the students giving him their comments, and even Asuna punishing him for making her worry.

"Lovely bunch of kids aren't they?" Naruto heard Albireo's voice from behind him.

"Of course they are. I mean they are the student's of Nagi's kid after all..." Naruto replied without looking back. "However from what you told me, my respect for glasses grew. Being able to get that strong with a handicap as he had back then, heh, almost like me."

"Why don't we take our conversation to another area, it seems like Negi is going to be here any minute," Albireo suggested. The blond nodded and shunshin-ed out of the room followed by Albireo teleporting.

**-NMAC-**

A couple of minutes after his fight, Takahata could be seen walking in the sewage system of Mahora with a chibi-Setsuna. He had gone here to learn more about Chao's plans. "I didn't know that the drainage system was this extensive underneath Mahora," Takahata commented.

"Yes, I discovered Chao-san and her associates' room in the tower by the tournament grounds, but from there on there is a direct passage leading to this drainage system," C-Setsuna told him. "In the deep end of this, there is a giant space that looked like a hanger, and a room with lots of machinery."

"A research facility of some sort?"

"Most likely, but I'm not good wit machines so I can't say."

"By they way chibi Setsuna-kun, being autonomous means that you and the real Setsuna-kun are not connected right?" C-Setsuna nodded. "You give off a cheerful feeling unlike the real one...however that seems to be changing. Does it have anything to do with her new roommate?" C-Setsuna blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh dear, oh dear. You ended up coming to a place like this? Are you sure that you are okay from those attacks during Negi-sensei and your battle?" Takahata looked at each end of the tunnel he was in and saw Chao and Mana standing at opposite ends.

"What's the meaning of this?" Takahata asked.

"It's my job," Mana replied.

"I'm here to make sure that you will behave properly from now until the end of the festival tomorrow," Chao explained.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto stood upon the roof next to Albireo and watched with mirth at how the girls the girls in the class who were watching swarmed the poor boy with questions and praise. All of a sudden he felt chill go down his spine. The blond stood up and looked around as if something was wrong. "Is anything the matter Naruto?" Albireo asked.

"I don't think so. I just had the feeling something bad just happened..." Naruto mumbled. "I'll catch you in a bit. I need to talk to Setsuna-chan and Asuna-chan. Gotta wish them luck you know."

"Ah...covering both of your bases like that Naruto? I didn't know you were such a player," Albireo smirked.

"Comes with being a super cool teacher of course," Naruto joked before jumping off the roof.

**-NMAC-**

Deep in the sewers where Takahata and C-Setsuna were last seen, all that left that they were ever there was a packet of cigarettes that spilled on the floor.

**-NMAC-**

As Naruto was walking near the contestant area he was about to open the door but stopped when he heard Asuna and Setsuna discussing something. Deciding to wait for a minute and listen, he leaned against the wall and put chakra into his ears. "... That kid doesn't even care which one of us win." He heard Asuna say.

"That's not true, Negi-sensei isn't a kid like tha-" Setsuna was interrupted when Asuna replied.

"Nuh uh, even if he doesn't notice it himself, he's definitely like that! If he's not like that, then he wouldn't be getting stronger by himself! In the end that kid plans to do everything himself! He's surrounded by everone that much, but he doesn't even look one bit at who is there. I think the only person who would willingly ask for help from is fishcake or Eva." Naruto raised and eyebrow at that. "I mean he doesn't even notice how much training I did to help him, even asking Setsuna-san for help." Naruto heard a pause then blushed when he heard, "Huh? We have o change underwear too?"

'_Thank Kami I didn't walk in just then. They would have killed me,'_ Naruto sweat dropped. Naruto kept listening as they talked about Negi being a gentleman, his goals and trying to reach his father and about not giving up._ 'Seriously that Negi is starting to remind me of myself it's scary...'_ His train of thought stopped when he heard the next sentence.

"Asuna-san, you really love Negi-sensei after all do you?" Setsuna asked. Now Naruto was interested.

"Why did it come back to that! Even though I told Setsuna-san over and over again!"

"Well, it's just that you understand him so well..." Setsuna mumbled.

"I don't like him like that! Seriously...besides what would Naruto-kun think if he saw me liking a little ten year old brat?" Asuna asked.

"'Naruto-kun?'" Setsuna asked curiously. Even though Naruto couldn't see it, he knew at that moment Asuna was blushing red at the slip up, and that Setsuna had a twinge of jealously in her voice. "When did you stop calling him fishcake and started using such an affectionate suffix with his name Asuna-san?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that!" he heard Asuna defend herself. "It just came out that way...Yeah! It just came out that way." It sounded as if Asuna was just trying to convince herself that instead of Setsuna. The conversation went on for a couple of seconds, and Naruto saw Kazumi walk by.

"Hey Kazumi-chan," he greeted her.

"Hello Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" the reporter turned announcer greeted back.

"Well, I was going to wish the girls luck but it seems like they weren't done changing," Naruto replied. "How about you?"

"The crowd is getting restless. I'm here to get the girls." Naruto nodded and watched as the girl opened the door next to him. "Hey, what are you doing? Hurry up and change you two! The audience is waiting!" Naruto took this chance to look inside and see the girls. What he saw made him quickly grab his nose to stop from bleeding. Standing in the room were the two girls in were both in a white camisole with flower patterns. Setsuna had on matching white shorts, while Asuna had matching underwear and stockings held up by a garter. He had to quickly look away as not to be caught. After a three minutes Asuna and Setsuna walked out and saw Naruto.

"Fishcake! What are you doing here?" Asuna asked surprised. He looked at them giving the two a sweet smile that made them blush. He noticed that both of them were in maid costumes. Setsuna had her hair down and had black neko ears in her hair, while Asuna had a hat.

"Just wishing you two luck that's all," Naruto replied. "Oh Se-chan, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure Naruto-kun," Setsuna replied confused. He went to her and took her by the hand and walked down the hall and around a corner. Once they were out of sight Setsuna asked. "What did you want to say Naru-mph! Mmm..." Setsuna moaned as Naruto gave her a deep kiss. His hands gripped her waist, while she held his shirt. He went on for a moment before breaking off. "Wh-what was that for Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked as she caught her breath.

"My way of saying good luck to my girlfriend," he smirked. Unknown to the two, Asuna had seen the entire thing. Her eyes stung with tears and her fists were shaking in both anger and sadness. She furiously wiped away the tears from her eyes, but it didn't stop the heaviness in her heart as she walked away.

**-NMAC-**

"**Thanks for waiting everyone!" **Kazumi announced as the two girls appeared on the stage. Everyone, even some girls, blushed at the girls in their costumes. **"They are the flowers of this tournament, Contestant Kagurazaka and Contestant Sakurazaki!"** At that both Setsuna and Asuna blushed and sweat dropped.

"Wait a minute Asakura!" Asuna shouted.

"**Thanks to the appearance of the two incredibly cute girls in maid costumes, the crowd will go wild with a different kind of anticipation!"**

"What's with these costumes!" Asuna demanded.

"Well, you guys don't have the pulls like being 'last year's champions' or something of the sort. SO I'm told to make you guys cute, it's Chao's orders."

"Well, at least give me back my tights! If I move around with this people will see my panties!" Asuna stopped talking and looked at Naruto who was talking to Ku:nel. Naruto looked toward her and smiled causing her to blush. But then Asuna remembered the scene between him and Setsuna, making her frown and look away.

"Ara? Did you do something to upset her Naruto?" Albireo joked.

"Shut up man. I didn't do anything," Naruto responded with a confused expression. The two then heard the other warriors expectations of the match and said that Asuna would lose. This made Naruto frown. Even though he was Setsuna's boyfriend that didn't mean he wouldn't expect Asuna to win. Hell he actually didn't know who to cheer for. "I take it you are going to interfere now?" Naruto asked looking towards Albireo. The cloaked man chuckled before, leading the two forward.

"It's tough de gozaru, isn't it. Even though she worked hard in her trainings de gozaru..." the two heard Kaede say as they approached.

"That's not necessarily true," Albireo stated. This caused the group of girls to look at him and Naruto. Asuna looked behind her and saw the two men behind her. She was startled when Albireo began ruffling her hair. The action made Naruto scowl but covered it up quickly.

"Wa-wa-wait a minute! What the heck are you doing all of sudden!" Asuna demanded while blushing. Eva's eyes then widened as she took notice of Ku:Nel up close.

"Wha- Y-you're..." she stuttered. Albireo didn't give her time to finish and began talking to Asuna.

"Fufu...Even if I look at you this close, I still can't believe it Asuna-san," Albireo stated. "You look just like a doll. For you to grow up into such an energetic and lively girl. You also seem blessed with so many friends and one..."

"Say one word and I'll slice you up," Naruto threatened, as a small trace of a blush appeared on his face. This confused some of the students especially Asuna.

"Fufu. Whatever you say Naruto," Albireo chuckled. "Gatou Kagura Vandenburg was right in entrusting you to Takamichi-kun. Don't think about anything. Try making yourself into nothingness, Asuna-san. If you do just that, you should be able to do it."

"W-who are you?" Asuna asked.

"Listen when you receive Negi's magical energy don't think about anything and turn yourself into nothing," Albireo continued on completely ignoring the question. "Doing that you should be able to do the same thing that Takamichi did earlier."

"Takahata-sensei?"

"Really now?" Naruto muttered. "You never told me that you were going to tell her that Ku:Nel."

"Fufu sorry about that Naruto. I forgot to tell you." Naruto sighed in response and whacked him on the back of the head mumbling the word teme.

"O-oi! Why are you here right now aren't you being sought out by a lot of people!" Eva asked Albireo. Turning to Naruto she pointed a finger at him. "And you how do you know this idiot?"

"Heh. Funny what you can find in libraries," Naruto replied. "Hey Ku:Nel I'm going to get some good seats now. And Asuna-chan," Naruto turned to the girl and smiled "...good luck." Asuna had to beat down her blush before looking away with a huff. Naruto was still confused by this but didn't think much of it. After that he hirashin-ed onto a roof. A couple of minutes later, Ku:Nel appeared next to him. "What you say to them."

"I just told Evangeline that somethings are better worth a secret and that I'm one of Nagi's friends," Albireo explained as he stood next to the blond. Naruto watched as Setsuna walked onto the stage with a broom in place of her sword and Asuna had her harisen. Since Naruto had decided to get a seat much closer to the stage this time he heard what the people were saying, and when Asuna started shouting he grew confused.

"Wait a second! Don't suddenly talk to me in my head! I can't even understand all that confusing stuff," Asuna shouted. A couple of seconds later she said "I-if it's blanking out, I'm good at that but..." Naruto looked towards Albireo and sighed.

"You're helping her aren't you Al..." Naruto sighed.

"Why? Do you want your girlfriend to win over Asuna-san?" Albireo asked with a smile.

"No! Wait I mean yes! Wait...AGH!" Naruto shouted frustrated. He stopped shouting as the fight began. Asuna had deflected the blow from Setsuna, surprised everyone. The two then ran across their attacks with each other. Both of them blocked, parried and evaded each other's attack. "Hmm...She's gotten better." Naruto then looked over to his right. "I guess it should have something to do with you." He heard Albireo chuckle and Naruto rolled his eyes. When he went back to the match, he saw Setsuna shundo to surprise attack Asuna but Asuna managed to block again. Asuna pivoted on her foot, and brought her harisen towards Setsuna's head. Setsuna ducked downward, with her feet on the back. Using the momentum of the dodge, she brought her feet up and kicked Asuna into the air.

As they kept exchanging blow in the air Naruto kept watching in awe as the two girls kept fighting. That and tried to avoid watching their panties and tights. After a couple of seconds they cam back down and landed on the floor. **"This is unexpected!"** Kazumi shouted. **"The maid-uniform-wearing high school girls are fighting way beyond everyone's expectation! It seems that the intensity from the previous matches has not dropped at all! It's obvious, but the male crowds who are seeing this are applauding with praises!"** When Naruto heard this, his head snapped up and saw that most of the males were blushing and had nosebleeds. His anger, from a scale of one to ten, went up to eleven when he heard what they were saying.

"I saw you their panties!" one of the guys said.

"I wish I had a camera so I could take pictures!" another one said.

"Hopefully their clothes come off during the fight!" yet another man said. At this point Naruto's fists were clenched so tight that they became white. His chakra was flaring unreasonably high and the tiling on the roof started to break with the pressure. The killing intent coming off of him, made everyone pale at the feeling. Even those who don't have powers were literally holding onto things as not to fall under the pressure.

"Naruto, you need to calm down," Albireo stated to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't you are going to end up hurting someone."

"Hurt someone? Hurt someone!" Naruto demanded. "Those idiots are thinking with their lower heads instead of their regular ones! I'm going to murder these idiots for thinking of Se-chan and Asuna-chan that way!"

"Naruto...calm down. The girls wouldn't like it if you hurt those innocent people, what will they think?" Naruto growled but agreed nonetheless. Suddenly Eva appeared next to them.

"Idiot what was that killing intent for!" Eva shouted. Naruto was breathing deeply as he ignored her trying to get his anger in check. Turning back to the match he tried to calm himself down.

"Naruto is having a bit of an anger issue at the moment," Albireo stated.

"YOU!" Eva shouted. "You had something to do with this didn't you!"

"What are you saying Evangeline?"

"You have something to do with her being more physically able to do these kind of things! What did you do?" Albireo chuckled.

"All I did was give her a little push." Albireo then went back to watching for a moment as the two kept attacking each other. "How about a little wager Evangeline. I will bet on the victory of Asuna-san."

"Oh? What will you put up then?"

"Information on Asuna-san."

"Hmph...fine. It doesn't matter what you did, I can't imagine that girl defeating Sakurazaki."

"That mean's the bet is on then right?" Albireo smirked. "Then just in case the Shinmei-Ryuu girl lose. I will have you wear this school swimsuit in your next fight!"

"What!" The two stopped talking when Naruto stood up, his hand clutching a bundle that was as big as himself. They also noticed that his hair had dark blue streaks in them, and his teeth had all became sharp fangs not unlike those of a shark. Before Naruto could jump, Albireo used some of his magic to hold Naruto down.

"Let me go Al! I'm going murder these people if this keeps going on!" Naruto roared as he grabbed the thing on his back. "I'm willing to bet Samehada wants some blood at the moment!"

"Gigigigi!" the thing on his back laughed. This got a surprised look from Eva.

"I never saw him use this form before..." she muttered.

"Fishcake!" Asuna shouted making Naruto stop his struggling and look at her on the stage. The girls stopped fighting and she was staring at a moment. Naruto looked at her specifically, his cerulean eyes meeting her heterochromatic ones. "I'll show you that I'm a better choice than her..." Asuna said as she pointed at Setsuna. This got confused looks from everyone.

"**Oh is this be a brave confession right in the middle of a match!"** Kazumi shouted in the mic. Naruto also noticed a twinge of jealousy in the voices of both girls. Asuna's face blushed so much that she rivaled that of a certain Hyuuga.

"You're wrong! I didn't mean it like that!" Asuna defended. Naruto however was glad for what she just said though, it made all the guys looking at her murmur and look at him. When he glared at them full with his shark teeth and grabbing Samehada, they quickly looked away. This helped Naruto calm down ten fold.

'_At least I can now watch the match in peace,'_ Naruto thought. Naruto heard the sword on his back start laughing. Naruto then smirked as he saw Asuna do what Takahata do. "Kanka huh?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Gigigigi!" the blade laughed manically.

"I know, I know...closest thing to chakra we've felt in a while right buddy?" his smirk growing even more. "Maybe we should ask Asuna-chan or Takamichi to let us have a bite no?"

"GIGIGIGIGI!" the thing practically roared and Naruto let out a crazy laugh. This made Eva cringe but blush at the same time.

'_Why do I find him cute when he looks a crazy like that!'_ Eva thought as she looked at him. Naruto then ignored completely ignored the explanation of kanka since he learned it when he had to make Ki for his sword style. Naruto smirked as the two in the arena fought more seriously trading even more blows to each other.

'_It's as if Asuna took a level in badass,'_ Naruto thought to himself. When he heard Eva scream, he finally looked over to the two people next to him and saw Albireo holding up fake cat ears, a sailor suit and glasses. In his eyes was a dark glint. "Hehehe, Al you will never get over that fetish of yours. When will you ever give that photo album of yours that is full of her in embarrassing clothes like that by the way?" Naruto asked. This made Eva glare at him as he smirked back, still in his Kisame transformation.

"Ah only if you give me the one of the black labels from your Icha Icha collection," Albireo answered.

"You mean one of these?" Naruto asked producing an Icha Icha book with black bindings, with the words "Jiraiya Special edition' on it.

"Yes. Volume 5 would be nice," Albireo told him. Naruto blushed at the mention of what volume.

"What is wrong with you idiot?" Eva demanded.

"N-nothing. It's just that..."

"That volume stars Naruto in it," Albireo finished. Eva let the words sink in then blushed. _'A book that shows the sexual exploits of the idiot...I think I want to read it,'_ the vampire thought. She then turned her attention back to the fight as once again the two girls stopped jumped away from each other. Asuna stopped moving for a moment, but then attacked as Setsuna got closer. Naruto noticed that her movements were more refined and that there was no wasted move. Asuna had shoved Setsuna with her shoulder and then placed her fan at her neck.

Setsuna stood up by spinning on her back and pushing away Asuna's fan. "Those were incredible move's Asuna-san," she said. The two continued to fight again but Asuna seemed to be catching up her. The orange haired girl ducked down and spun, letting her harisen hit Setsuna's broom shaft.

"Oh?" Naruto wondered. His eyes then widened with realization. "OHH!" Naruto stood up and took Samehada off his back, and hit Albireo on the head with it. A little blood spilled out when he did this.

"Ara? Naruto what was that for?" Albireo asked chuckling.

"Stop giving advice, it won't be fair to either side."

"You were giving Kagurazaka advice!" Eva fumed. The vampire then jumped onto Albireo's shoulder and began to choke him. "You better win Sakurazaki! If you lose something embarrassing will happen to me! If you dare lose-I will make you do something just as bad, no worse humiliation then me! I will see to it that your precious ojou-sama see it as well!" Eva finished the sentence as a dark aura engulfed her and was sweating like crazy. Naruto tried to imagine what she would do...a goofy smile appeared when he did.

'_File that later for Icha Icha use...'_ Naruto told himself.

"Ku:Nel-san I don't need advice so uh please stop!" Asuna said.

"Why?" Albireo replied.

"Because it's unfair!"

"Wasn't there a reason for you winning this match?"

"A-anyway there is no meaning in this if id don't fight with my own strength! If I don't show my seriousness, I feel like I won't be able to face those two idiots...so Let me do this myself!" Asuna shouted.

"Heh," Naruto smiled. "Makes me proud to be her teacher."

"Is that all right with you then?"Albireo asked Asuna. "If you don't you will lose..."

"Shinmei-Ryuu Ougi, Zankuushou San! (Air cutting palm, Scatter)" Setsuna cried as she fired multiple Ki shots out of her blade at Asuna. This attack made Asuna fall to the floor. Naruto noticed her eyes seemed to glaze over as something occurred to her.

"Crap...Al, look into her mind and let me look into it as well," Naruto told his friend.

"Why?" the mage asked.

"Just do it!" Naruto told him. Albireo nodded and continued to chant some spell. Naruto switched his rings going from Kisame's ring to Nagato's ring. Turning on his Human Path abilities he grabbed onto Albireo and saw what was happening in Asuna's mind.

-Asuna's Mindscape-

Naruto found himself floating in the air as he was in the forest somewhere looking around he saw a group of people. An old man, a younger man who looked familiar to him and a young... "Is that Asuna?" Naruto asked himself.

"_Yo Takamichi, can you give me a light? This is my last smoke..." the old man grunted. The old man took a drag from the cancer stick. "Ah-sweet. Go on now I'll mange here somehow."_ That was when Naruto noticed how severely injured the man was. _The old man turned towards the young Asuna and chuckled a bit. "What's wrong little lady? Are you crying? Showing your tears...That's a first. Hehe I'm happy."_

"_M-master..." the young man stuttered._

"_Takamichi...,"_ Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the young Takamichi. _"About her memories, erase the parts about me will ya?"_

"_Wha-What are you talking about Master!'_

"_She won't be needing it from now on..."_

"_N-no. Nagi is gone Now Ojiisan is too..." Chibi Asuna cried. The old man patted her head and smiled at her._

"_Live a happy life little lady. You have that right..."_ Naruto had to turn away from the heart breaking scene as it was too much for him.

"_You can't Gatou-san! I don't want you to die!" _

After that the images in Asuna's mind started to storm around in confusion as Naruto kept watching. He was surprised as all the emotions of sadness and anger latched onto a scene that made his eyes nearly pop out of his sockets. The kiss between him and Setsuna only minutes before the fight. That was when he was forcefully thrown out of her mind.

-Real World-

Naruto shook out of his reverie and quickly turned back to the match where he saw Asuna's harisen transform into a large bladed weapon and sliced Setsuna's broom in half. Setsuna jumped back and threw away the broken broom.** "Oi Asuna that isn't allowed!" **Kazumi shouted.

"Why you?" Asuna asked the swordsman, completely ignoring the announcement. Setsuna stared at her and saw that her eyes were lifeless but Asuna's face was contorted with rage and depression. "I don't see why _he_ chose you..."

"Huh?" Setsuna asked. Asuna slowly stalked forward her blade readied at her side.

"I have a better figure than you, I am just as athletic as you, I even met him first. You are only better than me at kendo and smarts. Heck he didn't even bat an eye at you until the Kyoto trip," Asuna said as she got closer. This got everyone murmuring about who they were talking about. "Yet he chose you... How long?"

"What?" Setsuna asked confused.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU AND THAT IDIOT BEEN DATING!" Asuna boomed as she brought her blade down onto the girl.

"SETUNA!" Everyone shouted at the same time. However Naruto kept quiet, already knowing what was up. He wasn't worried for Setsuna. He knew she could handle herself. Just to prove him correct, Setsuna dodged to the left, grabbing Asuna and flipping her over and pinning her. Naruto slunk away while everyone was cheering at how Setsuna won, the less then spectacular thirty second match between Eva and some random person, as well as a recap of all that had happened up till now. However as he walked away, he heard the recap and was thinking one thing over and over again. _'Chao is getting what she wants. Everything is going to be exposed.'_

**-NMAC-**

"That was so cool!" Yuna shouted as the class was watching the fights being streamed online. "Can't you believe it? Our senseis made it the quarter finals!"

"Negi-sensei was so cool and magnificent," Ayaka said with a loving sigh. Ako stared at the screen a smile on her lips.

"You're really strong Naruto-kun..." she mumbled to herself. Misa had her eyes glued onto the screen when they showed Naruto again.

"Why does he have the same clothes as the guy who saved me?" Misa asked aloud.

"Who?" Madoka asked.

"Naruto-sensei..."

"Maybe they are one and the same?" Sakurako suggested. That made Misa look up at her with wide eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that."

"So you're willing to cover for me Zazie-san!" all the girls heard Ayaka shout.

"Us too!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"Wha-Are you telling me you want to leave Zazie-san here by herself to do all the work?" Ayaka asked. Zazie just made a shooing motion saying that it was okay. The girls thanked her one more time before running out.

**-NMAC-**

As Naruto saw Asuna walking by, he grabbed her and dragged her into a secluded room. "Eh? Fishcake what are you doing!" she asked as he closed the door.

"Did you or did you not see me and Setsuna kiss?" Naruto asked seriously. Asuna blushed and looked away, tears were forming in her eyes. This made Naruto's eyes soften. He walked up to her and held her chin to make her look at him. "Asuna-chan..." She swatted his hand away.

"Why don't you go see if your girlfriend is okay fishcake," she mumbled refusing to face him.

"I'm worried about you at the moment, Asuna-chan." He put a hand on her shoulder and she tried to shrug it off, but he then hugged her. As he hugged her Asuna was struggling in his grasp. "Please tell me what is wrong Asuna-chan..." he whispered to her. As he said that she seemed to stop struggling.

"How long have you been dating..." she asked.

"Just recently, yesterday to be exact," he told her while still hugging her from behind.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?" Asuna asked as she clutched his hands. Naruto felt her hands trembling as she gripped them.

"I was going to tell you Asuna-chan believe me but all this hype over the tournament made it hard for me to talk to you." He felt Asuna nod, but he still held onto her. After a couple moments of silence he heard her give out a small sob. "Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked turning her around. When he looked down he saw tears falling from her eyes. She began pounding her fists on his chest and he let her.

"Why? Why? Why?" she sobbed as she pounded her fists. "Why her!" she asked crying into his chest after her arms got tired. Naruto reached up and stroked her hair.

"I would have asked you to be my girlfriend Asuna-chan," Naruto told her as he continued trying to comfort her. "I really would have. But that would be unfair for both me and you..." he told her.

"What do you mean..." she hiccuped.

"I didn't want you to choose between me and Takamichi. I know you still love him and I don't think I can take that spot in your heart if he's still there. I also don't want to be in a relationship where you are torn between me and someone else..." Naruto explained. She was still crying but not as much anymore. By now they were sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Asuna had her head still in his chest. He lifted her head up to make her look at him again, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Asuna-chan...when you find your answer...we'll talk more about this..." With that Naruto stood up, but helped her up as well. Asuna sniffled a bit.

"Will you leave Setsuna-san if I do choose you? If you do I will kick your butt..." Asuna threatened. This caused Naruto to chuckle.

"I'll tell you what I told her on the day she became my girlfriend, if and when you do choose me Asuna-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "I'll even wait forever if I have to." With that Naruto Hirashin-ed out of the place leaving Asuna to think about what he said.

**-NMAC-**

AN: Well there's the chapter. Read and review.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE EXCITING QUARTER FINALS!**


	27. The Exciting Quarterfinals

AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the reviews by the way.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

"What did you talk about with Asuna-san Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked when he sat down next to her. She was slightly worried about how Asuna found out about the relationship between him and herself. The swordsman wasn't so sure as to what to think at the moment, whether to talk to her friend about it or stake her claim over Naruto alongside Konoka.

"Just had to clear up somethings that's all," Naruto replied. Running a hand through his hair, the blond ninja sighed and got ready to watch the next match.

"Are you going to add her in to your..._harem?_" Setsuna asked while blushing. She forgot that he was going to take multiple girls into his life.

"I will if she choose me first," Naruto sighed. "But for now let's focus on the tournament ne?" Setsuna nodded and looked toward the stage. A couple of paces away from them Kaede was smirking.

'_It seems like I don't have to beat other people for Naruto-kun. It was common custom for ninja's to take a wife and some mistresses. I was worried for nothing...Maybe the date tonight can strengthen our relationship de gozaru,'_ Kaede thought, the smirk turning into a kind smile. Walking up to the two people she took a seat in between Naruto and Setsuna. This caused the swordsman to frown at the ninja, complete with a light glare. Kaede then looked towards Naruto who was looking at the arena. "So Naruto-kun who do you want to win?" Kaede asked.

"Do you want the honest answer?" Naruto asked not looking at her. Kaede tilted her head in confusion before nodding. "I want dog boy to win; however, try as I might I already know the outcome of this fight," Naruto released a sigh. This grabbed the attention of those around him, which included Ku and the now returning Asuna.

"What do you mean de gozaru?"

"Hands down...Ku:Nel is going to win. The chance of Kotarou of winning this match is slim to none. Wait let me rephrase that. The chance of Kotarou even landing a hit on him is at most one percent."

"You're joking right fishcake," Asuna said. Naruto shook his head and kept staring at the arena.

"Ku:Nel and I _spar_ often to test out our abilities. If we were to look at the fighters here in some sort of food pyramid it would be like this. Ku:Nel and Eva would be at the top of the pyramid; next would be Takamichi; then it would be the rest of the contestants that made it to the second round along with Asuna and Mana. After that it was the fodder from those who didn't even last a minute."

"What about you Negi-sensei and Kotarou-kun?" Setsuna asked.

"Honestly those two are you're level at the moment," Naruto explained. "If Takamichi went all out Negi wouldn't even be standing right in front of us, well conscious at least."

"That doesn't explain where you are de gozaru," Kaede pointed out. Naruto thought about it before sighing.

"Where I stand at that food chain is..." Naruto stopped talking when Kazumi started speaking.

"**Thank you for waiting everyone!" **Kazumi announced. **"The first round of the quarter finals are about to begin. Fighters please get onto the stage!" **Naruto watched as Albireo got on the stage and Kotarou nearing it.

"Kotarou," Kaede called out from her seat.

"Hm? Oh what do you need Kaede-nee-chan?" Kotarou asked. The two were talking about how he shouldn't get over confident in this fight and to be careful. Naruto decidedly walked passed them and right onto the stage where Albireo was standing.

"**Contestant Naruto please got off,"** Kazumi told him.

"I'll be quick. I just got a question for Ku:Nel here. I mean, me and this guy are friends after all,"Naruto replied dismissively. Naruto then turned to Albireo. "You aren't even going to toy with him are you?" he whispered so that the others couldn't hear him.

"Of course not," Albireo said with a smile "Well maybe a little." This made Naruto frown. "He needs to see that there are people a lot stronger than him, on a whole another level. Just like what you did to the ninja girl. Besides I want to meet you in the Semifinals." Naruto glared for a moment the sighed.

"Just don't hurt his pride too much." Naruto turned on the balls of his feet and went back to the contestant sitting area, passing Kotarou as he went up. He had sat away from his students in order to watch this without any interruptions, to gauge just how strong Kotarou is. And just as soon as Kazumi asked for the match to start, Kotarou used Shundo to ready his attack. Albireo though was prepared for this. Doing a simple hit to the chin and back, sent Kotarou flying to the side. Kotarou fixed himself mid-flight and landed on his feet. Naruto frowned when he saw the hanyou kneel on one leg. "He is holding back...but not much," Naruto murmured to himself.

"Of course he is," Eva said as she plopped done next to him. "Do you think he would go all out on an inexperienced brat such as him you idiot?"

"No not really. But still..." Naruto sighed.

"You are called Kotarou-kun?" Albireo was speaking to Kotarou. "Although it looks like you want to fight Negi-kun in the finals, it seems like I won't be able to grant that wish. As of right now, you're not even close to my level."

"Pretty straight forward nii-san," Kotarou retorted. "Don't have a lot of friends do you? Hmph, thinking I'm no match for you huh?" Kotarou slowly stood up. "You never know things like that," he then used shundo. "UNTIL YOU TRY!" Kotarou shouted as he began to attack Albireo with his clones. The clones, since they weren't physically real like Naruto's, acted as a distraction as the real Kotarou tried to attack him. Bu try as he might, Albireo was able to dodge, parry or block the attacks with easy.

"**Is this the rumored body split technique!" **Kazumi asked as she was watching the action. Naruto saw Kotarou smirk when he hit Albireo in the arm, but the one was apparently just a clone and the real one appeared behind him.

"I saw that coming," Albireo told him. "You should've realized that right from the very first hit as well." Suddenly Kotarou was sent into the air, causing his spit to come out. The crowd watched as Albireo held up his palm to Kotarou's level and slammed the hanyou with it. Sending him into the water, but not before breaking a stone lamp on impact.

"Kotarou-kun!" Negi shouted, while next to him Chisame's mouth dropped.

"Kotarou!" Natsumi and Chizuru exclaimed in fear. The crowd gasped when they saw Kotarou standing on the water just like Takahata. Though he was covered relatively in bruises. He was kneeling in the water trying to catch his breath and was contemplating on something. Kotarou then powered up his inugami technique into his right hand and shot out four of them. The spirits traveled at high speeds towards Albireo and hit the area around him. Kotarou then ran forward and used shundo to appear directly in front of Albireo with a ball of spiraling dark energy in between both of his hands. When he was inches away from his opponent, he slammed the orb right into his chest.

"Hmm..." Albireo stated, unharmed. "That was pretty good right now. The attack was rather impressive, but..." The mage brought down his right arm onto Kotarou hurling him into the arena floor, the area he hit broke from the force. When Kotarou stopped skidding he held onto his neck and coughed.

"Tch... I knew this would happen," Naruto sighed. "The gaki isn't anywhere close to the level at which his opponent stands."

"You're right about that idiot," Eva said. "He didn't stand a chance to begin with."

"Well, you are still young," Albireo stated to his opponent. "So please do not get discouraged by the difference in our power."

"Guh...Damn it," Kotarou mumbled. "H-He won against Takamichi...I can't...in a place like this..." Kotarou's eyes then began to water "I won't lose in a place like this..." All the people who knew Kotarou could go into his beast form gasped as they saw claws extending from his hands and his hair beginning to turn white. "I made a a promise with him...That I'd meet him at the finals...I'm..." Kotarou didn't finish his sentence as a heavy weight came down on him. From the crowds they saw Albireo holding out his hand, while an indent of heavy pressure hit Kotarou, making a pit on the ring. Dust rose from the area where Kotarou was covering his body.

"Oh my a beast form...if something like that came at me in a place like this, I'd have problems dealing with it," Albireo said. "But, that straight forward spirit, I'm pleased to see that...you remind me of one of my old friends like that. I relieves me to see that you are friends with Negi-kun. Though you still need more training," he paused and looked at Naruto who was frowning. "Maybe ask you 'kinpatsu-nii-san' for help. From my experience, the type of fighter you are will gain more experience and become stronger after a complete loss. As long as you don't lose your path that is. I'm looking forward to your healthy growth Kotarou-kun," Albireo said as he walked away leaving an unconscious Kotarou on the ring.

Naruto stood up and met the man half way as he was declared the winner. "You didn't have to do that..." Naruto whispered as he passed him. He just got a chuckle from the man as he walked by. Naruto sighed and got into the ring and looked at the unconscious boy. "Tch...He set this up so I have to do more work. Damn Al..." Naruto bent down and hefted Kotarou onto his shoulder and carried him fireman style. "You did good kid. You did good," Naruto told the boy on his shoulder with a small smile. "Managing a technique like that wolf palm thing near the end was smart. But that won't work on Al." Naruto then turned to Kazumi and shouted out to her. "Hey Kazumi-chan. Hold off my fight until I get back. I need to see that this kid makes it to the medical ward." Kazumi nodded and he walked away.

"**We will have a short break while we fix the arena...again,"** Kazumi said. This had the crowd groaning, but they rushed off to get more snacks and to use the bathroom, before the match between the favorite of the crowd Ku Fei went against Naruto.

**-NMAC-**

Kotarou slowly opened his eyes and when he did he saw Chizuru sitting next to him and Kaede standing next to her while Naruto stood of leaning on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. The boy sat up and looked around seeing he was in the infirmary. "Wha- What happened in the match?" he asked suddenly looking from one place to the other. "Did...Did I lose?" he asked shakily. Kaede remained silent, while Chizuru looked at him worried. Naruto was the one who spoke up for them.

"Yeah Kotarou, you lost..." Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair. Before pushing off the wall and standing next to the two girls.

"Kotarou-kun did well. I didn't expect you to be that good. I was really shocked," Chizuru stated while fixing the blanket on him. "Come on, lie down for now and get some rest..." Chizuru was surprised at how Kotarou flinched and pulled away from her. The look she saw on his face, the look of utter sadness and disappointment, made her heart ache. Grabbing his jacket, Kotarou bolted out of the room. "Kota-chan!" Chizuru said getting up from here chair. She was about to run after him when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he shook his head at her.

"Kaede-chan go after him and talk to him please," Naruto asked politely, still holding onto Chizuru. Kaede nodded and walked the same way Kotarou went. When she was gone Naruto let go of Chizuru. "That was the wrong thing to say to him," he told the girl.

"Huh?" Chizuru asked.

"That kind of thing you said was the wrong thing to say to him. Especially in his condition," Naruto looked out the way the two went and sighed. "Kotarou...he took that battle head on and did his best, but the fact that he lost when he made a promise to Negi to meet in the finals...it hurts."

"That is why I tried to console him..." Chizuru whispered while looking at the blond.

"I didn't mean it like that. Sure he lost and is sad, and his body injured but that's not the only thing that was hurt. His pride as a fighter was hurt as well. When you are like him...when you put everything you've got into the thing you are good at...it's painful to see it fail," Naruto said still looking out the door. He then turned to Chizuru his face somber and almost sadden. "That's why when you did try to console him...it was marking that he did fail, he did mess up and it only hurt his pride even more." He saw Chizuru's eyes widened when he said that.

"I-I didn't know..." she murmured, he saw tears coming out of her eyes now. "I was just trying to help..."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto replied putting a hand on her shoulder again."He's a strong kid like you said. He'll get over this and get stronger still. I mean he is like that after all right? Just be there for him when he does need you." Naruto then smiled at Chizuru causing her to smile back and nod. Wiping away her tears she, kissed him on the cheek. This made Naruto draw back and look at her confusedly.

"It's a thank you. For explaining it to me and helping me understand," Chizuru stated before giving him another kiss on the cheek. "And that one is for good luck on your matches." She then walked out of the infirmary, leaving a confused Naruto who was touching his cheek.

**-NMAC-**

Else where a site has been causing a sort of talk in the campus. It was a blog on which the occurrences of the matches have been posted. However the subject that got the people's attention was about the one thing people were trying to hide, the existence of magic. From the class of 3-A to some of the magical teachers and students, to the regular people, the topic has been sprung up dramatically since the previous week. And this had Konoemon sitting in his chair with a calm look on his face.

"Is there something wrong headmaster?" Shizuna asked the old man. The old man sighed.

"I fear things are going to be rather...troublesome around here," was all he said looking at the direction of the martial arts tournament. "I just hope we will be able to stop the problem."

**-NMAC-**

"**As we have informed you earlier today, regrettably, due to contestant Ku forefeitting because of a broken arm left arm..." **Kazumi was stating.

"Oi Kazumi-chan," Naruto interrupted as he walked onto the stage. Covering up the mic Kazumi went over to him.

"Yes?"

"Ku will be fighting against me. Her arm is fine," Naruto told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean we don't want to hurt her anymore than she is."

"Yeah we even showed the doctor. Called it some sort of medical miracle that it fixed itself," Naruto lied adding a sweet smile at the end causing the girl to blush.

"Alright Naruto-kun," she said with a smile. **"It seems like there is a change in the course of the fights!"** Kazumi announced with a smile on her face. "**Contestant Ku is apparently able to battle against Contestant Naruto! So without further adieu, contestant please get on stage!"** With that Ku joined Naruto who was already in the center of the arena. The announcement made everyone roar with excitement seeing as the crowd favorite go on stage. The two fighters stared at each other, a smirk on each of their faces. **"Ready? Begin!"**

At the shout Naruto was already in front of Ku, his right fist already connecting to her face sending her back a couple of feet. The crowd gasped when they saw Ku wobble unstably for a moment. "I'll give you the same chance as I gave Kaede Ku," Naruto said calmly as he put his hands to his sides again. "Manage to hurt me...I'll take of a limit I placed on myself. As you can see my speed is still high up there. Will you be able to make me remove another?" The smirk on his face grew, when he saw Ku smiling.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face for not taking me on seriously aru," Ku said before rushing in. She sent a palm thrust towards his chest, to which he parried to the side. Ku followed it with another palm thrust toward the same spot. Naruto sent his fist up to parry it again, but he slipped when he saw Ku put her foot behind his to make him fall down. She brought her palm down on him as his back hit the floor. When the hit was about to connect, Naruto's arm shot up and grabbing the wrist to stop it just above his chest. His other hand flew to her neck and grabbed it. This action caused her to choke momentarily. This was all he needed to push her away from him, and stand up.

"Hmm almost got me there Ku," Naruto told the girl. "Though that won't work on me." Naruto dusted off some dirt on him. He then egged her on by doing the come here motion. Ku frowned for a moment before lunging at Naruto. She then did a flying side kick with her right leg extended out. Naruto carefully sidestepped out the way, but when Ku landed she put her hands on the ground and spun on them. Her feet flailed towards him and forced him to jump back more. When his feet the ground, Naruto almost fell to the ground himself. He looked back and saw that he was at the edge of the arena.

"Naruto-sensei," Ku called out. Naruto turned his head back to face the girl and his eyes widened. Her fist was about to hit his face. Naruto instantaneously jumped back doing a flip. As he was going down, he stretched out his legs forward kicking Ku Fei in the gut. Naruto touched the floor outside of the arena before doing an instant movement back inside of it. The crowd gasped when they saw Ku clutching her abdomen.

"**I...I can't believe it,"** Kazumi stuttered. **"Contestant Naruto is holding his own against Contestant Ku, the champion of the martial tournament last year. More over she had not landed a hit on him yet."**

**-NMAC-**

"It seems like Ku is having a hard time de gozaru," Kaede stated from her perch on the rooftops. Next to her was the bandaged up Kotarou. They were watching as Naruto effortlessly dodge the attacks Ku kept aiming at him, only for him to hit her once sending her across the stage. Kotarou, having calmed down from his little breakdown after his loss, was watching with interest.

"Didn't kinpatsu-nii-san say that he put three limits on himself?" Kotarou asked.

"Hai Kotarou."

"And his first limit was taking off his weights right?" Kaede nodded. "Then how'd did he beat you with just that Kaede-nee-chan?" Kotarou stared almost disbelievingly when he saw knee barely dodged a kick to his shin, while at the same time dodging a fist to his face, and a shoulder to his chest. "I mean I know he is strong. But he can't be that strong can he?"

"I may have been taken by surprise when we fought and he used that odd move, causing me to lose de gozaru," Kaede explained. "But the amount of force he had in the short amount of time he did those attacks, they were nothing like the ones he uses when he spars. They were about ten times as strong. If I'm right Naruto-kun is not using that power boost at the moment, but the fact he is using shundo shows that he won't use his weights anymore." Kotarou nodded and looked on as Naruto swatted away another attack and then head butted Ku disorienting her, before throwing her to the side again.

"Do you think he will be able to beat that Ku:Nel guy?" Kotarou asked suddenly. Kaede stayed silent before shrugging off the question.

**-NMAC-**

"**Yet again Contestant Naruto has dodged another move from Contestant Ku,"** Kazumi said over the mic. The crowd had their mouths wide open as they saw him jump over the girl, and land a kick on her back.

"I can't believe Naruto is that strong," Chisame mumbled as she watched her teacher dodge...no dance around Ku as if it were nothing. The crowd winced when they saw Naruto elbowing Ku in the chest before doing an upward palm strike to her chin sending her into the air. Naruto jumped up and did an axe kick sending her once again to the floor. "But this is a bit much isn't it?"

"No," Negi said from her side.

"What do you mean no? This is practically a one sided battle at the moment!" she shouted.

"Chisame-san please refrain from shouting," Chachamaru stated from her other side.

"How can I do that when my teacher is basically beating down one of my classmates!"

"I didn't know you cared that much about your classmates Chisame-san," Negi said with stars in his eyes.

"It's not like I care or anything," Chisame denied, though her voice quivered a bit when she said that. "I think it's ruining her image though. I mean Ku is supposedly the strongest in our class, yet Naruto is beating her senseless."

"You have it all wrong," Negi said. This earned a confused look from Chisame. "He isn't beating her senseless. If he did that she would be knocked out all ready. Naruto-nii is giving her time to come up with a strategy so that she can land a hit on him. He is giving her a chance to prove herself to him. Naruto-nii said that he gives people embarrassing nicknames if he respected them. Seeing as he doesn't put -chan at the end of her name when he talks to her, it shows that he doesn't see her just as a girl but as a respectable warrior. That is why he is dragging this fight out to the limit."

"How do you know this?" Chisame asked when she heard all the confidence in his voice. Negi looked up to her and smiled brightly.

"Because Nii-san would never truly hurt his students. Besides during our spar once she was the only one to hit him, but that was weeks ago and he said he was only going at a quarter power."

The crowed seemingly flinched again when they heard another smack, but then again it also seemed like they were enjoying it. A person being able to match up to their idol was rare indeed and they were going to savor this as much as they can.

**-NMAC-**

"Come on Ku," Naruto called out to the girl who uneasily got up to her feet again. She had bruises covering every visible part of her body, and was panting heavily. She noted though that he never aimed for her face after the first hit. Being unable to hold herself up Ku fell to the floor on her back. This made Naruto sigh and hang his head.

"**What an incredible upset! Without landing a single hit Contestant Ku goes down!"** Kazumi shouted. The crowd gasped, again, when they heard this. Kazumi began counting slowly as Naruto hovered over the girl who's eyes bore into his very own.

"You did well Ku," Naruto stated smiling down on her. "You were able to take hits from me at 50% percent. Only Chibi-chan, Takamichi and my friend Al can do that so far." Ku was breathing in deeply as she closed her eyes.

"**Seven! Eight! Nine!"** After the number nine, Ku suddenly shot up surprising Naruto. She latched the palm of her right hand under his chin, and the other one went directly under the elbow of the right.

"It's not over yet Naruto-sensei!" Ku exclaimed happily. Using the force of her left hand, she pushed upward sending Naruto into the air. Ku didn't stop there though. As he was barely lifted up, she let loose a flurry of punches and palm strikes to his body. Each hit could be heard throughout the shrine as all went silent when she actually landed a solid hit. After doing the combo she jumped up and kneed him in the stomach, before doing one final palm strike to the chest, sending him into the wall right above the contestant seating. Setsuna, Asuna, Takane and Mei had to move out of the way as he fell.

After a few seconds the crowd went wild with excitement seeing their champion being able to land a hit on the blond teacher. **"That was a marvelous reversal by Contestant Ku! Waiting for the right moment to strike and beautifully pulling off an amazing amount of hits on Contestant Naruto! I wonder how he is doing?"** The crowd looked to where Naruto had hit the wall and the rubble it had made. The contestants, save for Albireo and Eva,were looking at it with worry for the blond teacher. A few seconds later, Naruto stood up cracking his neck.

"Damn that hurt!" Naruto shouted. He shundo-ed onto the stage massaging his aching neck. "I actually didn't see that coming Ku," Naruto stated cracking his back. "I expected you to attack somehow but not like that. Though on a scale from one to ten, ten being the highest, your strength range about an eight." Naruto said after stretching a bit more. "And that's saying something. I'm a seven to be honest, even when going all out." Everyone stood silently as they watched him fix himself. Ku couldn't even move much after exerting that much Ki, and energy into doing that combo. "I mean your hits hurt and all, but to be perfectly honest my grandma hits harder than that."

"Your grandma aru?" Ku asked tiredly.

"Don't worry Ku, it's not an insult. Tsunade-baa-chan was considered the strongest woman from my village after all. She can make a hole in a solid wall of concrete with her finger." The statement led to people wondering, just where the hell did Naruto come from. "Though I did promise to take of a limiter right?" Naruto smirked. Biting his left thumb hard enough to draw blood, he rolled up his right sleeve to show some odd tattoo, the kanji for wisdom was on it. Swiping the blood over it, the tattoo soon faded leaving only his skin.

Naruto stilled his body and was breathing calmly. Ku, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, decided to take this opportunity to attack. She did aimed a kick to his head, but Naruto stopped it...with a finger. His eyes were still closed but there was an orange outline around it.

**-NMAC-**

"Oh dear, is he going to use that form on that girl?" Albireo stated aloud scratching his chin. "Hmm, I didn't know that was his second limit. I thought it would be his jutsus..."

"What are you rambling on about?" Eva demanded. "What form? I've seen most of the forms from his pactio but this doesn't seem different from his regular form at all."

"Oh...so you don't know about this form then, interesting," the cloaked mage said.

"What are you talking about!"

"Sage Mode..." the vampire heard Asuna whisper. The vampire looked at the orange haired girl who was staring at the blond who was still closing his eyes.

"What was that Kagurazaka?"

"Naruto is in sage mode...he told me about it once, the day two days ago when we were taking a walk with each other," Asuna replied still only looking at the blond. Setsuna frowned a little at the thought of Naruto and Asuna being together alone by themselves, but remembered that they were friends and Asuna did hold a place in Naruto's heart. "Supposedly he gets stronger than he already is. I don't know how much stronger since he's never shown this to me in a fight."

**-NMAC-**

"I'm sorry about this Ku, but this is my win," Naruto told the girl before flicking her on the head. With just that flick she was sent across the stage floor. "Oh and by the way...you are within my field of divination..." Naruto told her as he put his right hand out palm forward. In an instant he was in front of her and hit her with two fingers to the stomach which had her skidding. "Two strikes." Naruto then closed in the distance between them and hit her with another two strikes, this time on her arms. "Four strikes." Following this up he did another four strikes onto several parts of her body. "Eight strikes." Another set of hits, "Sixteen strikes...Thirty-two strikes...Sixty-four strikes." With each set of hits Ku was sent back more and more as the speed and strength of his attacks increased. Around thirty-two strikes he had started lifting her into the air with each of his hits. "Senjutsu: Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Eight Trigrams 128 palms)!" The final barrage of attack sent Ku spiraling out of the stage and into the crowd stands, right next to Negi who rushed to her side. He did all of this with his eyes still closed.

"**Oh my it seems that Contestant Ku is out of the ring. I shall begin counting..." **Kazumi stated as she began to count. When she said three Naruto walked off the stage and onto the water towards where he hit Ku. When he arrived in front of her. He saw that she was unconscious. Looking around he saw that Chisame and Chachamaru were there, along with Satomi who was commenting on the fight. Negi was standing over Ku's injured body asking if she was okay. Naruto then willed off his sage mode and stood over the girl. **"Ten! And Contestant Naruto has advanced to the semi-finals!**" Though the crowd cheered for the teacher but were also disheartened that the Ku Fei had lost. Naruto picked her up bridal style and away from Negi.

"Will she be okay Nii-san?" Negi asked worriedly.

"She'll survive," Naruto stated. "I made sure to aim away from vital organs and bones. If I didn't she would have been hurt more severely and be crippled. I had to use just my fingers and not my fists to do it that way. Don't worry though. I'll take her to the infirmary."

"Shouldn't you take her to the hospital?" Chisame asked from his side. Naruto shook his head.

"My friend is a doctor of sorts and he will help her out." After that Naruto calmly walked away but before he left he turned to Negi. "Oh and Negi good luck in your match."

**-NMAC-**

"Al are you willing to treat her?" Naruto asked as he and Albireo arrived at the infirmary.

"You did quite a number on her Naruto. Though lessening the blows by only using your fingers was pretty smart, don't do it again," Albireo stated as he began applying healing magic on the girl. "If anything it could prove just as fatal as what you can do as of now."

"True, but still I did promise to take off a limiter."

"Then why not the ones for jutsus then?"

"Too flashy," was Naruto's reply. "Don't want to already pump up the hype being put out by that website." Albireo nodded as he continued working healing the girl.

"Are you going to watch Negi-kun's fight?" Albireo asked after a few moments.

"No. I expect him to win, scratch that I _know_ he will win." The reply caused Albireo to chuckle.

"That much confidence in him huh?" Naruto smiled and just shook his head.

"Of course. He has that much potential. He may even rival his father someday." Naruto then sighed as he remembered something. "Let's hope he doesn't get too flashy in this fight. That and I hope he doesn't strip Takane-chan...again."

**-NMAC-**

"Hmm..." Chao stated while watching a holographic screen. "Nice Takane-san. The fancier you get the easier it is for me." Behind her stood Takahata and C-Setsuna in electrical restraints.

"Chao-san! What exactly are you planning? You're supposed to be our classmate!" C-Setsuna demanded.

"Ah sorry, Baka setsuna-kun, I didn't plan to treat you two so harshly but there's simply no time. The tournament also opened in a hurry...originally this was supposed to take place next year..." Chao sighed.

"Is it because the world tree has an unexpected speed up in its glow due to the odd weather?" Takahata asked.

"Ah..as expected from Takahata-sensei!"

"Chao-kun what is your objective? Depending on your reply, I might not be able to let you get away with this, even if you were my student."

"What am I planning? Nothing big really. According to my research, the number of mages spread throughout the world is about twice the population of the area of Tokyo, which is more than all the Chinese immigrants in the world as well. That's quiet a number ne? And even nowadays there is an 'underworld' that exists slightly out of our own world that has its own countries as well."

"...and then?"

"You don't have to worry about anything Takahata-sensei, it won't bring trouble to the normal people. My objective is to declare the existence of mages to the entire world."

**-NMAC-**

Albireo had left only moments ago leaving a healed, well to Naruto as she was at least 90% healed, Ku Fei in the care of Naruto as he watched the commotion outside. He looked onto a laptop inside the room and saw that the whole speak of magic was filling the air. "Damn...this is really bad," Naruto to himself as he watched replays of the fight between Negi and Takane take place, seeing as she used some sort of doll magic and Negi did a lightning spell. "Things aren't going my way today..." Naruto sighed. Even though he himself was keeping a low profile in terms of showing off moves such as those, the others didn't seem to hold back when it came to them. "Stupid...Chao is getting what she wants..." Naruto growled before closing the laptop.

When he turned around his eyes widened as he saw who was in the room with him, well other than Ku that is. Once again in front of his eyes was a naked Takane, who was just staring at him as well. Naruto broke his gaze and looked away before coughing. "You should get dressed..." was what he said with a blush. The girl blushed as well before walking into a bathroom and changing clothes.

Naruto then turned his gaze onto the arena where he saw the second of his two girlfriends getting on the stage. Naruto then remembered the little present he gave her and smiled. Turning on the Rinnegan he sat down and spoke aloud. "Hey Se-chan..."

'_Naruto-kun?_' the girl's voice echoed in his mind.

"Yeah it's me. I wish you have a good match okay?"

'_Oh okay Naruto-kun...thank you it means a lot to me...'_ the girl replied. Naruto then just gazed at the fight, but didn't cut off the connection so he can hear what she was thinking. The match then started as the two girls were circling each other and talking about something. They kept speaking until Setsuna's hand moved on it's own violation from a flick of the wrist by Eva. After another motion from the vampire's hand Setsuna was flipped backwards and then restrained on the floor. Naruto wondered what she was doing until he saw something reflect in the light, steel wire. Eva was playing with Setsuna like a doll. The blond's eyes widened as he felt the distress coming from Setsuna's mind. Her screams weren't helping to sooth him either.

Setsuna had managed to escape from the string and attack, but even without her magic or Ki Eva was able to fight back and was seemingly winning, just using a fan a few reversals and string. Setsuna was then lifted into the air by the string, her body in an X shape. It was then Naruto heard snippets of the conversation between the two through Setsuna's mind. How Setsuna was an hanyou, how her wings were white in contrast to the black wings of regular crow demons, the same going for her hair and eyes. This had Naruto once again shaking with rage, not at the crowd this time, but at Eva.

'_How dare she say something like that!'_ Naruto roared in his mind. His hands were in fists, and his finger nails dug into his skin drawing some blood. When he heard Asuna shout at how Eva shouldn't be doing that and was challenging the vampire herself, Naruto took the time to brush his mind with Setsuna's.

**-NMAC-**

Setsuna's eyes stung from the words that Eva had said to her. All those things of not belonging and not being able to be happy really hurt her. _'Se-chan...'_ she heard Naruto's voice call out to her mind. This was due to him giving her a ring, that lets him talk to her telepathically through the use of his chakra. He said it had similar properties to the pendent he gave Eva due to the metal but since the seal has nothing to do with her, Naruto just made it so they can talk to each other. _'Se-chan. Chibi-teme had no right to say that to you.'_

'_But...it's true...' _she replied.

'_It isn't true. Every one of your friends care for you...for your happiness. Konoka-hime wouldn't be as happy as she is now if you weren't happy as well. The same goes with Asuna-chan, Negi and the rest of your friends. Especially for me Se-chan. When I first met you I saw a girl who was quiet and mysterious and held her feelings in. But then you started to smile more, laugh more and express yourself more and it had me. It made me realize that you are a truly great person Se-chan. Don't let Eva's words get you down. You deserve happiness just like all of us. Even if it does make you boring as she said, I don't care...because that was the you I fell in love with.'_ Naruto finished his statement by sending an image of him and her when he asked her to be his girlfriend the smile on each of their faces, and the first kiss they shared.

Setsuna was smiling and crying at the same time. _'That's right...'_

'_Don't let her get to you okay? I'll be waiting for you either at the finals or for third okay?'_ And with that the connection between the two was cut.

**-NMAC-**

"And you tell me not to interfere with Asuna-san's and Setsuna-san's match," Albireo stated when Naruto had stopped his little conversation with Setsuna. "And you go on about telling Setsuna-san what to do..."

"All I did was give my girlfriend some word's of encouragement," Naruto replied. The two girls were standing in the middle of the stage doing nothing for a while.

"Seems like they are going to be fighting in the mind. Are you sure you don't want to watch?" Naruto shook his head but his smile was there.

"Though I do care for my students, I am not worried in the least about Se-chan. She can manage just as well as Negi. That and I really don't want to get into Eva-chan's mind again. The last time that happened when I was working on the enchanted pendent I gave her I saw her past. Her not being accepted anywhere due to her circumstances actually stood out to me, since I was nearly the same. Though I didn't have to kill a few people just to live..." There was an explosion on the arena and Setsuna flew out of the smoke hitting Eva with her broom. As Naruto heard the match was over and Eva had given up.

"I see Setsuna-san has won..." Albireo chuckled with Naruto chuckling along side him. "Seems like it is our turn to fight eh...Naruto..."

"Yeah...I'll see you on the stage," Naruto said before disappearing with a flash of light. "Besides don't you have to talk to Negi right?" his voice drifted into the room.

"Hehehe, perceptive person you are Naruto," Albireo chuckled before he disappeared himself, just as Asuna, Negi, Setsuna, and Eva entered the room.

**-NMAC-**

AN: There's the chapter. I decided to skip over the battle with Eva and Setsuna so because it was cannon. Read and review. By the way I forgot to mention this but the Juuken move Naruto did not actually disrupt the chakra path ways of Ku. He just copied the attack pattern of the move

**NEXT CHAPTER: THOSE AT THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN!**


	28. Those at the Top of the Food Chain!

AN: The end of the tournament...YAY! Took me a while to think of how to do it too. I want to thank **Vongola Maelstrom** for being my beta for this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

The crowd was chattering with excitement, as the semifinal was about to start. The first fight was going to be between the two mysterious fighters that had just appeared that year. The one who can keep up with their idol easily, Naruto Namikaze, and the one who they don't even know the face of, Ku:Nel Sanders. The second fight was between the child teacher, Negi Springfield, and the last female in the tournament, Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"Seems like everyone is waiting for the match to start," Yue said sipping her drink. "How do you think the match between Naruto-sensei and Ku:Nel will go?" she asked the rest of the library expedition club.

"I think Naruto-kun will win," Konoka replied happily to her friend.

"I think Naruto-sensei will win as well," Nodoka nodded.

"You both seem rather sure about this," Haruna stated.

"We've seen him in a spar between him and Negi-sensei before," Nodoka replied. "Naruto-sensei had won that time."

"How about you Haruna, Yue? Who do you want to win?" Konoka asked her friends.

"I want Naruto-sensei to win of course! Think about all of that money we can get if that happens!" Haruna giggled. "All that money. And if both of our teachers go to the finals...we have a hundred percent chance of getting that 10 million yen!" She finished her sentence with a maniacal laugh. The three other girls around her sweat dropped.

"I just want to see the extent of their abilities," Yue replied still sipping her drink. However within the mind of the blue haired girl, she was wishing her teacher luck.

**-NMAC-**

Chisame was furiously typing on her laptop, her fingers typing over two hundred words per minute. She was trying to dull down the talk on magic to help both Negi and Naruto. She stopped however when Chachamaru called out to her. "Hasegawa-san, do you think Naruto-sensei will win?" the gyanoid asked her classmate. Chisame stopped typing and looked up at the girl...er robot.

"I'm not really sure," Chisame sighed. "It seems like he does have skill, but so does this Ku:Nel person. Sure I don't mind Naruto-kun winning and all that but it's hard to imagine without any info on both of them." The orange haired girl replied. "Besides if anything this is all just some sort of spectacle due to that massive amount of CG *scoff*." When she turned back to the robot girl, Chachamaru was just staring at her with her mouth slightly open. "What?"

"You called Naruto-sensei 'Naruto-kun.' Why did you put such an affectionate suffix to his name Hasegawa-san?" Chachamaru asked tilting her head. Chisame coughed and put her hand to her face to cover her blush.

"So what if I did call him that _by accident_. There's nothing wrong with it right?" Chisame defended herself crossing her arms over her chest.

"No no it just that I've never seen you give a suffix like that to anyone. You just usually call them a weird person or an idiot. I think it is fine that you found someone you can call like that..." Chachamaru's lips twitched upwards in a faint smile. Chisame blushed again before typing once again.

**-NMAC-**

"Chizu-nee how is Kotarou-kun doing?" Natsumi asked worriedly. "After the fight I wasn't sure what happened to him."

"Don't worry Natsumi. Naruto-kun and Kaede-san handled it," Chizuru said smiling at her roommate.

"Ah I see. Kotarou-kun and Naruto-sensei must be friends right?" Chizuru nodded. "That's good to hear. At least he has Naruto and Negi as his friends. It would be bad if he had delinquents as friends."

"I know. I hope Naruto-kun becomes a good role model for Kota-kun."

**-NMAC-**

The class of 3-A had made it to the arena, by sneaking on the roofs. Now they were awaiting the next fight. "So who is going to be fighting next?" Yuna asked the others.

"Naruto-sensei is!" Fuuka and Fumika stated at the same time.

"Oh yeah isn't he up against that weird guy in the cloak?" Madoka asked.

"I hope Naruto-sensei wins," Ako said as she looked at his face on the floating holographic screen. His smile still made her heart flutter just by looking at it. Misa was the same as Ako at the moment, but she really wanted to ask him where he got the cloak.

"Don't say hope Ako. Say that you know he will win!" Yuna stated pumping her fist into the air. This caused the girls to sweat drop at her antics.

"Right. I know Naruto-sensei will win," Ako mimicked with a small smile, but her eyes held a twinkle that Akira had noticed, as well as Madoka.

**-NMAC-**

"Brats, who's fighting right now?" Eva asked Setsuna and Asuna as she sat up in her bed in the infirmary.

"It's fishcake and the Ku:Nel guy," Asuna replied. When she saw the vampire's eyes widen she tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'm sitting in this bed is what's wrong!" Eva shouted.

"Shh...you might wake up Ku-san," Setsuna told the vampire.

"I'm already up aru." Ku stated as the girls looked at her stretching her arms. "That was a good rest..." she yawned. "Ara what's going on?"

"Evangeline-san is complaining about being in bed."

"I am not complaining!" the vampire shouted. "Just move me to the window before the match starts! I want to see this fight!"

"Huh?" the three girls shouted. "You can't be that excited about this match can you?" Asuna asked.

"You girls don't get it do you? Just how this fight is going to be?" When Eva got confused looks she sighed. "Fine. I'll explain it to you simpletons. Do you remember that food chain Naruto was comparing the fighters to?" The girls nodded. "Well, then I guess I'll compare you to the animals in that food chain, we'll use the African savanna for this. Those who got kicked off during the preliminaries I would call mice. Those who instantly lost in the first round, the ones who got beaten in one hit, they would be considered rabbits. Now you girls along with Negi-boya and the dog boy along with that Takane person, all of you I would call antelope. You have the skills necessary to survive and can get lucky. Then there's Takamichi...to me he would be a wild cat, since he is stronger than most people. Then there's me and the Ku:Nel person, we are at the top of the food chain, we are the lions that stalk the savanna."

"That _still_ doesn't explain where Naruto-kun is," Setsuna murmured, once again asking the same question.

"Well, he is..." Eva stopped talking when Kazumi talked into the mic.

**-NMAC-**

"**We are about to begin the first match of the semifinals. The first match between the four strongest in the tournament. This match we are about to have is something that no one has expected to see. In one corner is the ever mysterious hooded fighter, who has easily beaten two contestants! The contestant KU:NEL SANDERS!"** Kazumi introduced the man with the crowd cheering in the back. When the man didn't appear on stage she blinked. **"Uh...Ku:Nel-san where are you?"**

"I'm right here," Albireo stated appearing out of thin air onto the stage. "Sorry I got lost on the road of life." Everyone, even Asuna and Setsuna to the girls on the roof, face faulted when they heard him say that. Albireo just chuckled.

"**O-okay then...Carrying on. Now in the other corner, the one who shocked the crowd. The one who had effortlessly handled Contestant Ku Fei, the people's champion. Here comes the one who cares for those injured (remember he took Kaede, Ku and Kotarou to the infirmary) yet deals out the pain when called to fight...Contestant NARUTO NAMIKAZE!"** The crowd also roared when she stated his name as he calmly walked up the stage.

"Al..." Naruto called out with a smirk "Want to place our bets now?"

"Oh?" Albireo mused. "You want to place our bets now?"

"Yeah...it might be a good read when I get back to my dorm room."

"Very well then." Albireo somehow got a photo album from within his cloak and Naruto took out the black Icha Icha book. He then took out his katana from the side.

"**Contestant Naruto that isn't allowed!"** Kazumi shouted.

"Oh this?" Naruto indicated his blade. "Don't worry it's not going to be used for the fight. We're just using it to hold the bets between myself and Ku:Nel here." Naruto then took his book and tied it to the string attached to the katana. Albireo did the same with the album. With that finished Naruto, unsheathed it and threw the blade imbedding it into the stone wall of the shrine. "Okay now we're ready."

**-NMAC-**

Negi reached the stands again just as Naruto threw the blade and stared at the two fighters. _'Why does that man sound like _him_... Why does this Ku:Nel Sanders person sound so much like father?'_ Negi asked. He recalled the short conversation he had with the cloaked man. He was surprised when he heard him saying that he would allow him to fight him in the finals in his fathers voice. _'Just who are you?'_

**-NMAC-**

"You asked what the idiot was in that food chain," Eva stated as she was moved to watch from the stands along side the other girls. The crowd was growing in anticipation as Kazumi raised her hand to signal the fight. Setsuna, Asuna and Ku were all looking at the stage but at the same time attentively listening to the vampire. "Then I'll tell you. He is..."

"Kazumi-chan you should get out of the stage," Naruto said before she shouted. "Go to where the contestants are." Kazumi nodded and ran to the girls before turning around.

"**Begin!"** Kazumi shouted. When the word left her mouth, Naruto and Albireo had already closed the 15 foot gap in between them in a second and their right fists connected.

"...a lion," Eva finished. This time when her words came out of their mouth, a shockwave flew through the area causing a powerful gust lifting up the skirts and hats of many people. **(The song that was playing in my head during this whole entrance thing was Maybe I'm a Lion-by the Black Mages.)**

"What the hell is up with the wind!" Asuna shouted trying to keep her skirt down.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto drew back his chakra enhanced fist as Albireo did the same to his magic enhanced one. Naruto brought up his left fist to punch Al's face but the mage caught it in his palm. To retaliate, Albireo did an elbow strike with his free hand, but Naruto caught that with his own hand as well. Both let go of each other's fits and elbows and did another punch that connected with each other, leading into yet another shockwave. When they retracted this time, Naruto crouched down and did a sweep kick. His opponent however jumped up to avoid it. Spinning on his hands, Naruto lifted himself up and aimed a kick upward towards the mages chest.

Albireo made a barrier at the last moment, reducing the amount of damage the kick would have done and caught Naruto's foot. He then lifted up Naruto and was going to slam him down to the ground. The blond twisted in the person's grasp and aimed a punch at the barrier. His right arm glowing a faint blue, shattered the barrier allowing him to aim another kick with his free leg at the arm holding his other leg. Seeing this Albireo let go of the leg, and aimed a palm strike at the blond's chest. Knowing that he won't be able to block it, Naruto twisted his body at the last moment. This gave momentum to his leg and it acted like a whip forcing Albireo to move away as to not be hit on the head. When Naruto landed on the floor, he aimed on more punch at Albireo who attacked with yet another palm strike. The two caused a final shockwave when their attacks connected that forced them to jump apart. Each to the opposite part of the stage.

**-NMAC-**

Everyone's jaws dropped. For the entirety of the one minute the fight has gone on, the two contestants traded blows at a unreal speed that those with untrained eyes looked like their hands and feet were blurs. All they caught was the first punch, Naruto being lifted and then the two being forced away from each other. "What was that!" one of the people asked.

"I'll tell you what that was...That was awesome!" another person shouted, the crowd agreed and began shouting in excitement. Those who could see the moves were rather impressed by the speed.

"Kaede-nee-chan..." Kotarou said while sitting next to her. "Did you see all of that?" Kotarou asked. The ninja nodded with fascination.

"Kotarou...You better watch carefully," Kaede stated. "This may be one of the very few chances we get to see Naruto-kun go at his best." Kotarou's eyes widened at the statement and turned back to the fighters.

**-NMAC-**

"**What an amazing display of speed from the two contestants! Only a minute has passed and they have already done enough hits to each other to count for more than three of the fights in this tournament!"** Kazumi stated.

"Hmm...seems like we are still even Naruto," Albireo stated. "Why don't we turn it up a notch?" Albireo then lifted up his hand and did his gravity magic over the area where Naruto is standing. There was a deafening boom causing people to cover their ears as well as smoke covering the area. When the smoke cleared everyone saw that the blond was on the floor face down.

"**What happened to Contestant Naruto! Is he down for the count?"** Kazumi asked.

"Naruto I'm sure you survived that, come out now," Albireo stated happily. A chuckle was heard and the Naruto on the floor went up in smoke. Naruto broke from underneath the floor boards and aimed a kick towards Albireo's head. It connected only for it to pass through. "You're not the only one who can do clones Naruto," Albireo stated from behind the blond. The mage then hit Naruto in the back, but the blond disappeared in another poof of smoke.

"I know," Naruto stated as his fist came from out of the smoke and into Albireo's face. This didn't to seem to have any effect once again as another barrier was set up between the fist and the mage's face. When the smoke was all gone, the crowd looked on as they saw Naruto's fist hovering just inches of Albireo's face due to the barrier and the index and middle finger of the free hand were in front of his face. "KAI!" The barrier shattered again, and two clones of Naruto suddenly appeared each hitting Albireo in the chest with their legs. The mage seemed unfazed for a second, but after that second he was sent skidding backwards.

"Seems like you can still hit me eh Naruto?" Albireo chuckled rubbing his chest. The two clones stood by the real one's side as they all replied.

"Well, of course. You wouldn't think that I'd forget do you?" the three said in unison. "Sadly the only way to beat you is to be flashy like this," the one to the left sighed.

"Yeah. If I'm not you'd probably just waltz all over me," the clone to the right shrugged.

"So I have to actually take off my third limiter at the beginning of the fight," the one in the middle said.

"So you're finally using your jutsus?" Albireo asked with a smirk.

"Yup. Oh and by the way..." the three pointed up. The crowd followed their fingers and looked up. Coming down from the sky was a Naruto holding an odd blue ball. Albireo reacted quickly by aiming his hand up and blasting Naruto with a strong push of gravity. The three clones jumped at the moment and tried to attack him, but Albireo blasted them too. It was then the mage felt a hand clasp his shoulder. Looking at the owner of the hand, Al saw a smiling Naruto with his eyes closed, making him look like a fox. In his other hand was another swirling mass of energy. "You can't escape using your clones with me Ku:Nel. I'm a clone master myself." Naruto then opened his eyes and slammed the sphere into the mages back."Rasengan!" The sphere was lifting up the mage and when Naruto let go of his shoulder it sent him into the water.

"**And for the first time in this tournament Contestant Ku:Nel has been dealt a hit!**" Kazumi said into the mic. **"To do this Contestant Naruto seems to have done some sort of glowing orb trick similar to that of Contestant Negi!"**

**-NMAC-**

"That's the first time I've seen that move," Kaede said to herself. "After all the times we've sparred, he's never used that move on me."

"Really Kaede-nee-chan? How much do you think he was holding back on you?" Kotarou asked.

"More than I thought," the ninja replied. She kept watching as Naruto was suddenly lifted up into the air by some unseen force.

**-NMAC-**

"What the heck?" Chisame asked as she watched her teacher floating, albeit he didn't look like he wanted to. Just then Albireo flew out of the water and landed a punch to Naruto's face, sending him flying into the arena floor. While still in the air Albireo let his hand up and did another blast of his gravity magic. This made another crater where the blond was. A cloud of dust and smoke filled the area for the umpteenth time that day as it covered the boy's body.

From within the smoke two lines shot out from it and entangled themselves around the floating mage. As the smoke dissipated, Naruto was holding metal the string that Eva had used in her fight in his mouth. Doing a few hand seals Naruto shouted "Katon: Ryuka No Justu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire)." From his mouth a trail of fire was released and raced along the steel wire towards the mage. To counter Albireo 'phased' out of it and appeared on the arena stage. Naruto smirked and did another set of hand seals as the enflamed wire fell towards the ground. "Fuuton: Shinkūha (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)!" The blond then turned on his heel and did a full 360 turn bringing the enflamed wire with him. As it hit the ground Albireo saw that it was cutting into the stage and left a blazing trail forcing him to move out of it. When the circle was complete the two were surrounded by a demolished ring that was cut into the circle and fire surrounding them.

"That must have been CG," Chisame kept telling herself as Naruto did his moves as well as Albireo's. "I mean there is no way guys like them can spew fire out of their mouths!"

**-NMAC-**

Back in the ring the two males were looking at each other. After a second Naruto ran to the side already doing another set of seals "Fuuton: Shinkūgyoku (Vacuum Sphere)." Shooting compressed blasts of wind natured chakra from his mouth, Naruto pelted the area around Albireo. The mage defended against this by making a field of gravity around him and dispersing it by pushing it with enough velocity to counter it. Albireo then aimed his hand over Naruto and a black sphere appeared above his head. Looking up the to see the mass of the orb, Naruto's eyes widened. The ball then came crashing down on him before he could move out of the way.

"**And yet another odd technique used by Contestant Ku:Nel Sanders has been used!"** Kazumi shouted into her mic. When the orb disappeared, all that was left inside the ring was...a stone lamp.

"Tch...always one for theatrics huh Ku:Nel?" Naruto asked. As he appeared on top of the broken lamp pedestal that was broken by Kotarou, during his match against the same mage. "Though you keep getting the jump on me when you do that..." Naruto then appeared on the stage again without so much as a hassle. He placed his foot into the hole of the lamp he switched with and kicked it upwards. As it reached a certain height, the blond kicked towards his opponent. Albireo dodged to the left, but a fist was sent his way and had to block it. Naruto then sent a kick to his head while Albireo held on to his fist. This was also blocked, but Naruto did a final punch that couldn't be blocked and damaged the mage yet again. Though he was thrown to the side after it.

"Seems like you are trying rather hard to win eh Naruto?" Albireo stated as the two began trading hits again at a rapid pace in the middle of the ring.

"I don't want people to get their grubby hands at that book," Naruto replied parrying a punch aimed at his gut, and sending one back.

"Then why did you put it up?" Albireo asked swatting away a kick.

"Only way to get the album."

"So you want to see Eva all dressed up like that huh?" Albireo stated. The two jumped away from each other to catch their breaths after the exchange of blows.

"And you really want that volume," Naruto stated. "What? Can't afford to get some videos?" Naruto taunted.

"And I'm guessing you get off looking at our favorite girl dressed up like that," the sarcastic librarian retorted with a smile. Naruto face faulted and Albireo chuckled.

"**It-It seems as the two contestants are having a rather civil conversation during the rather intense match,"** Kazumi sweat dropped. **"What are you talking about by the way?"**

The two then began fighting in the middle of the stage while talking aloud so the crowd could hear. "Oh we are just talking about a mutual friend of ours right, Ku:Nel?" Naruto stated as he ducked underneath a punch and tried an uppercut.

"That is right Naruto. By the way have you seen Kitty in a sailor suit before?" Albireo asked Naruto, as he avoided a chop to the neck and did a kick.

"I did in a picture but I want to see it in real life though. Any ideas on how to make her get dressed up as one?"

"Oh so you want to dress up Kitty? If you do, make her wear that school swimsuit instead. It's rather cute on her if I do say so myself," Albireo chuckled as he parried another attack, then blasted the area around him with heavy gravity. Naruto had did a kawarimi (substitution jutsu), replacing himself with a tile from the roof near by and stood on it.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed as he got into a thinking pose. "I actually want to see her as a maid. Short skirt and everything." This had Albireo chuckling alongside Naruto. Using shundo, Naruto reappeared on the stage. "What do you think 'Kitty'?" Naruto asked looking directly at Eva.

**-NMAC-**

The little vampire was blushing from both embarrassment and anger. "I'm going to kill those two idiots! I thought one of them was bad enough, but put them together! GUH!" Eva shouted in a fit of rage and punched the wall. This made Asuna, Ku and Setsuna sweat drop. "I can't even imagine what would happen if the blond idiot met with the rest of those idiots!"

**-NMAC-**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as two clones appeared at his side, and four began their assault on Albireo. The four attempted to land hits on the mage, but he only dodged their attacks or dispelled them. The three other Naruto's were standing near the edge of the stage. "Do it," the original stated. The two clones nodded and began to mold their chakra. The one to the left began to swirl water into his hand while the one did the same with wind.

"Fuuton: Rasengan/Suiton: Hahonryū (Tearing torrent)" the two clones shouted. "Gufū Suika no Jutsu (Typhoon Water Vortex)!" The two shouted in the end just as Albireo dispelled the last attacking clone. The technique the clones did covered the whole stage with a large quantity of water vapor, creating a smokescreen for Naruto.

"**Oh my, it seems Contestant Naruto has covered the area with some odd mist sort of attack!"** Kazumi said into the mic. **"Sadly it makes us, the viewers, unable to see what is going on in there."**

'_Wonder what he is up to by doing this?'_ Albireo thought. Without hesitation he blew away the water vapor. When the mist was gone, Naruto was already in front of him with his fist cocked back. Naruto threw his punch, and Albireo dodged it; however a split second later Albireo was sent reeling to the side. Quickly recovering the mage massaged his cheek and stared at the blond. "Sage Mode huh?" Albireo chuckled. In front of him Naruto was standing with frog like eyes and smirk on his face. Naruto then used Shundo to appear right under Albireo and did an uppercut. It missed again, but Albireo felt the pain a second later as an impact hit his chest.

"Yeah..." Naruto stated as another clone appeared behind him. Putting out his right hand, the clone started to mold chakra into until a Rasengan was in his hand, only much much bigger. It was nearly the size of Naruto himself. "I know you know this move too." Using his vast speed Naruto appeared above the mage about to bring down his powerful technique on him.

"Oh no you don't," Albireo shot magic arrow at the blond ninja only for him to disappear in a plume of smoke. In front of him the real Naruto appear with his technique only mere inches from his face.

"Senpō: Oodama Rasengan! (Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan)" Naruto shouted as the move connected, sending the opponent into the air. Naruto didn't relent afterwards. Doing some hand seals he then shouted, "Fuuton: Shinkū Renpa (Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves)" Naruto took a deep breath, before expelling a handful of wind blades in odd angles heading towards the mage.

**-NMAC-**

The girls on the roof had to hold on as the move hit Albireo as to not be blasted off the roof. "WAAAH!" the girls screamed as they held on. When the winds died down they saw Albireo land on the floor panting. Naruto also seemed out of breath. "W-wow..." Yuna stuttered. "Who knew Naruto-sensei could act using so much CG?"

"I know right? This fight is full of it!" Makie stated. "I mean giant glowing balls, flames from his mouth, a freaking vortex of water! It's inhumanly possible right?"

"But it's so cool that they're doing this," Sakurako replied as they watched the man stand up. "Besides the obvious use of CG, Naruto-sensei can actually fight pretty well. It might prove my theory right about him saving Misa."

"We don't know about that..." Misa answered, but deep down she hoped that her fellow cheerleader was right. She didn't mind Naruto being her hero. Ako just watched in wonder as Naruto caught his breath.

'_Naruto-sensei...He is so strong. He can teach, he can fight, he can act, he can play music. He is just so special and talented...I don't think he'll ever see me the way I see him...I'm not that special at all, he may not even like me due to the scar on my back..."_ Ako thought sullenly. She shook her head out of those thoughts and went back to watching the match.

**-NMAC-**

"It seems that you have gotten better Naruto," Albireo mused as he looked at some of the tatters on his clothes, as well as the very few cuts he obtained. "I think it's time you met one of my friends..."

"Oh?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. From his sleeve Albireo took out a pactio card. The image was of him being covered by books spiraling around him like DNA.

"Adeat..." Albireo whispered and there was a bright flash of light. Naruto covered his eyes to make sure he didn't get blinded and when it died down there was a hard cover book within Albireo's hand. The title was just the name of a person, though the only thing he read on it was the first letter, which was a J. "I'm going to use this book to its full potential. So that's ten minutes. Let's see just how long you last okay...Naruto. By the way tell him to be serious when you see him." Taking a bookmark the mage put it inside the book and pulled it. There was a large gust of wind flowing from it and a light covered the mage in front of him. When the wind and light went away, Naruto felt a punch to his gut with enough force that caused him to spit out some blood. Then Naruto was rocketed out of the stage and onto the roof where the girls were sitting. When he crashed, Naruto felt an immense amount of pain coming from his stomach.

**-NMAC-**

"Why in the world did that bastard choose _him_ to fight the idiot?" Eva asked, her voice had a slightly worried tone.

"Who are you talking about?" Asuna asked.

"One of the very few idiots that really annoy me..." Eva muttered. "Though this shoots down the idiot's chance of winning by 75%"

"What!"

**-NMAC-**

"Damn..." Naruto muttered as he got up. Looking onto the stage Naruto no longer saw Albireo. No in his place was a tall man with tanned skin and a giant mass of wild white hair with two long pieces in the front. He had on a small short sleeved blue jacket with a high collar, white pants, a pair of black shoes and a magenta bandana on his forehead, casting a shadow over his eyes. But the most noticeable feature about this man was his, muscles. He was covered with them.

"What? Where the heck am I?" the man stated scratching the back of his head. His voice was deep and gruff (**if you need an example of the voice just watch an episode of Bleach with Starrk in it and your set)**. Naruto shundo-ed in front of the man while massaging the area that got hit.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted the man with a smile on his face. The man then looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Yo!" the man greeted in the same manner. "Mind tellin' me where we're at kid?"

"Yeah, we're in Mahora, a giant school facility. We are currently in a martial arts tournament, where blades and projectiles such as guns are not allowed, but things such as 'special techniques' are allowed," Naruto informed the man, using air quotes around special techniques. "My name is Naruto Namikaze."

"Hey gaki, names Jack...Jack Rakan. What am I doing here?" the man asked scratching his head.

"Al used a book..."

"Ah say no more." The man then smirked at him. "How strong did he say for me to go?"

"Get serious," Naruto stated getting into a relaxed stance. "We wasted a minute talking already."

"Hehe...fine." Naruto noticed that Rakan had let loose an aura of power, but was only directing it at Naruto seeing as no one has fainted from the sheer amount of power radiating off of him. "I don't know why the heck he asked me to do that. But hey it's been awhile since I used my full strength, so what the heck. Let's get it on kid!" Rakan then saw Naruto trembling and his head down. "What are you scared?" he asked with a smirk.

"No no don't get me wrong," Naruto said as his hair overshadowed his eyes. When he lifted up his head he returned the smirk with one of his own. "I'm trembling with excitement!" Naruto then rushed forward and then shundo-ed behind the man holding on to his back before delivering a kick to his head. The man didn't even try to dodge the move and Naruto wasn't surprised. If this guy held the air of confidence he had, Naruto's little kick would have meant nothing. The guy didn't even flinch. Naruto then kicked of the guys back and landed on the platform.

"I have to say that was a nice kick kid," Rakan said. "It actually felt like a kick compared to most people. But let me show you a real attack!" Rakan jumped into the air and just punched his right fist. Naruto's eyes became saucers as the he felt the massive amount of power heading his way. Then everything went white.

**-NMAC-**

*BOOM*

"NARUTO/-Kun/-Sensei/-Nii!/Idiot!" the entirety of the class of 3-A who were at the tournament, along with Negi and Kotarou, watched as a blast of energy was expelled from Rakan's fist and literally obliterated the stage. There was enough of a shockwave to cause the water to rise up and make a splash. When the water fell and when the people could see onto the stage, they saw a bloodied Naruto face up on the ground. His clothes were in tatters, as he lay lifeless. Some of the girls were beginning to cry while others just stood in shock as they were sure no one could have survived that. Ako was crying into Yuna's shoulder. In the infirmary, Setsuna was crying as she gripped the railing and Asuna had to look away. The rest of the library club was consoling Konoka as they too watched in shock.

"**I-I-It seems as Contestant Naruto is d-d-dead..." **Kazumi forced herself to say, she was trembling as she stared at the stage.

"Hmm maybe that was a little too much..." Rakan murmured to himself.

"Maybe you should have aimed," a voice stated behind him. Rakan's eyes widened, just like his smirk when he recognized the voice. The crowd gasped when they saw a shirtless Naruto hovering only mere inches above the other fighter. In both of his hands were two gigantic spheres of energy, and these ones were twice as large as Naruto was tall. The Naruto on the floor dispelled, revealed to be clone, leaving only the tattered cloak in its place.

"Naru-kun!" Konoka looked up happily, as her boyfriend was alive and well. This feeling also went to the rest of the class as they were sure their sensei was...gone.

"Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan (Super Great Ball Rasengan Barrage, this sounds cooler than the translation) Version 2!" Naruto then slammed the two orbs into the buff man sending him onto the broken arena. Rakan shook it off and stood up again and looked to the sky. Naruto wasn't there anymore however, and was again right in front of him, another two of the same attack already being released onto Rakan. This time Rakan hit the same tiled roof Naruto did. But like the first time he got up and shook it off.

"HAHAHAHA! That was a great move kid!" Rakan laughed. "Damn that took me by surprise and all. Had to put up some Ki to block it." Naruto's sage mode then turned off as he fell to one knee. Naruto was breathing heavily from exerting that much chakra. "But it looks like you're almost out of energy kid." Naruto then began to chuckle, which turned into full-blown laughter.

"Oh you don't know how wrong you are there my man. You don't know how wrong you are there," Naruto replied getting up. Suddenly his sage mode turned back and he was jumping up and down. "I said I had three limiters for this contest; however, that didn't include the limiters I've had since I've been here." Appearing on Naruto's chest were three kanji, each for the word seal but in different colors. A red one, a blue one and a green one. Naruto ran his hand over all three. The people who could feel energy, who already felt a high power source coming from Rakan, then felt a huge one come from Naruto as a visible amount of chakra surged around him.

"HAHAHAHA!" Rakan bellowed as he laughed. "The way you do things is just my style!" Rakan shundo-ed in front of Naruto and did an upper cut, that left a trail of energy in its wake. The blond ninja jumped to the side as it left a massive crater onto the floor. Naruto turned around and punched the man in the face, and he responded by punching the boy in his. The two kept punching each other like in a boxing match, with an occasional block and dodge.

Naruto was already feeling the fatigue enter his body as he kept trading blows with this man. Each hit was staggering in power, and if he wasn't already used to most of the pain caused by Tsunade, he would probably be dead. Naruto jumped back as another punch was heading his way, so he could catch his breath. "Damn gramps you're strong," Naruto told Rakan.

"Heh, thanks kid. You ain't too shabby yourself," Rakan replied. Naruto looked at the man's body and noticed that he _did_ do some damage. The bruises from where his fists connected were proof of that. "Your punches actually hurt me. I gotta say that's better than most of the people in the world."

"Thanks...But I think I only have one good move left in me before I pass out from using too much energy for this fight."

"Well let's have it then! Let's see what you got kid!" Rakan urged Naruto on, though he didn't want Naruto to take the easy way out in this fight. Rakan rushed forward and began to attack the blond again forcing Naruto to dodge each attack. Going through four hand seals Naruto placed his hands into a cross shape to block the punch at his chest. Naruto was sure he heard something break.

"Katon: Haisekishō (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)" Naruto spewed out a large amount of smoke from his mouth that covered the floor of the arena.

"That was your move kid? Heh, I ain't impressed. And besides smoking is bad for you!" Rakan joked as he looked at the smoke covering his feet.

"Heh," Naruto scoffed. "Come on where's that fighting spirit of yours Gramps! Come at me! On second thought here I come!" Naruto then ran forward towards Rakan. The big man put his arms up ready to attack, when Naruto jumped passed him and made two clones who started to mold energy into his hands. Rakan was about to jump after them when four more Naruto clones appeared on the floor doing the seal for tiger. "Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)" the four clones put their hands up and created a purple barrier that covered the entirety of the stage. Rakan was about to plow through it with his fist but stopped when he saw a piece of rubble touch it and go up in flames.

"You think this barrier is going to stop me kid? Think again!" Rakan shouted as he began powering up his energy and cracks were beginning to form on the barrier.

"I know it won't stop you," Naruto calmly stated as he was still airborne and his clones were just about done doing what they needed to do. "That's why I came up with this one too." Another set of four clones appeared on the water and did thirty hand seals. They placed their hands on the floor and a white light travelled from one clone to the other before creating a square, making another barrier but this time it was golden. It also made a barrier to protect the clones. "I haven't come up with a name for it yet, but I made sure that it could even stand up to your strength." Naruto said. Just as he finished the first barrier that was made was broken by Rakan's sheer power (awesomeness!) and the four clones dispelled.

"Heh, it doesn't matter kid. You're still in the barrier with me," Rakan stated. Rakan then heard a loud screeching noise coming from where Naruto seemed to be floating. Upon closer inspection, Rakan then saw that he was standing on ninja wire. His eyes then turned to the new attack in the blond's hand. It seemed similar to the odd orb technique he did, but this one had a large spinning blade around it. Rakan then squinted his eyes and saw that there were millions upon millions of tiny blades inside the thing.

"There are two reasons why I kept myself inside this thing. First is so that you don't break it. And two," Naruto paused and lifted up the move over his head "this barrier is needed so I can use this move when civilians are around!" Naruto roared as he jumped down. "Senpō: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto then threw the million blades of wind at Rakan.

"That won't stop me! I'm not known as the Invincible Idiot for nothing you know!" Rakan stated ready to intercept the attack.

"But you missed one thing. The amount of ash just rose..." Just as Naruto said, the ash around the arena was about waist height now. When the Rasenshuriken came closer to the man it expanded and taking the ash along with it, as well as covering up Rakan in the roaring winds. When the frenzy of ash reached Naruto, he ignited the ash by clicking his teeth together to make a spark. This turned the already dangerous winds that covered the entirety of the barrier even deadlier by lighting it ablaze. "Chōshinsei (Supernova)" Naruto shouted out before he too was consumed by the ever increasing mass of the move.

From the outside of the barrier people watched as the entire thing was lit up in flames as well as seeing a few cuts being administered to the barrier, before it repaired itself. When the flames died down, in the middle of the ring stood Rakan, covered in burns and cuts but his face still held a smirk on it. He was staring at Naruto who was on his back gasping for air, but had not a burn on him. "How did you do that kid?" Rakan coughed "How come you don't got any injuries from an amazing attack like that?"

"Supplementary jutsu..." Naruto wheezed so that only Rakan could hear him. "Senpo: Kamikaze (Divine wind). Creates a torrent of wind around my body, where I can choose the velocity of it so that it can repel the attack of other wind based moves..." Naruto's breathing became rapid and shallow as he began to nearly fade in and out of unconsciousness, he could faintly hear Kazumi counting to ten.

"I gotta hand it to you kid...only an idiot such as yourself can injure me like this..." Rakan said as he looked at Naruto. "I can't even feel my body at some parts...though it seems like it's my win."

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Naruto murmured as one last smirk appeared on his face. With a flash of yellow Naruto Hirashin-ed behind Rakan, and had his hand on his back. As each second passed, more and more of Naruto's wounds seemed to close up as a glowing mass of red energy encased itself around his back. When all his wounds were gone, and even his breath was normal Naruto did a punch that only moved five centimeters. But the effect was devastating. The entire area in front of him until the barrier was bathed in a blind flash of red light. "Ninpo: Shitsurakuen (Ninja art: Paradise Lost)" Naruto whispered. When the flash died down Rakan fell to the floor, covered in twice the amount of bruises and burns, as well as many other injuries that were not there before the attack. Rakan seemed to have a hard time getting up after that attack. "Guess I was wrong...it is your win..." Naruto mumbled before falling to the ground unconscious.

As Naruto fell unconscious, Rakan's body disappeared and was replaced by a very tired Albireo. But he stood up. "Announcer-san, please call the match..." the mage said as he looked towards his friend. "It seems like Naruto won't be getting up anytime soon." Kazumi nodded, and let out a sigh of relief.

"**Winner by knock out is Contestnat Ku:Nel!"** the red head said into the mic.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, but closed it due to the blinding lights on the ceiling. Naruto tried to sit up only to groan and lie back down. "Naru-kun!" he heard someone shout. Looking to the side he saw Konoka rush up to him as he laid in bed. "Naru-kun are you alright?"

"I feel like crap..." Naruto said. "I take it Ku:Nel won the tournament, Negi 'met' his dad Nagi and it is at most an hour after the whole tournament?" Naruto asked really fast.

"How...how'd you?"

"Clone..." Naruto mumbled. He slowly got up and ignored the pain. Looking around he saw that he was in his room at the resort. "Who brought me here?"

"Eva-san did. You had her very worried you know," Konoka told him. She then slapped him on the cheek.

"OW! Kono-hime!"

"Don't scare me like that okay..." Konoka whispered as she hugged him. "When that beam thing hit you...I was so scared, especially when I saw the clone on the stage...I thought...I thought..." Konoka began to cry again. Naruto's eyes widened as he embraced the girl even though he was in pain himself, making soothing noises as she cried into his bare chest. "Naru-kun...please don't do that again," she sobbed.

"I promise Kono-hime, I won't do it again," Naruto cooed as he kissed her on the forehead. The two then just laid on his bed enjoying the silence, before drifting off to sleep holding each other in a loving embrace. The last two things that crossed Naruto's mind were that Asuna was going to kill him and that he had to go on more dates after this.

**-NMAC-**

AN: I will explain the last technique used by Naruto in the next chapter, as well as the reactions of the rest of his friends to the fight he had. The last two fights, Negi vs Setsuna and Negi vs Albireo are cannon, as well as everything up to the end of the fighting. Read and Review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SECOND DAY OF DATES!**


	29. Dating Daze 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I would like to thank Vongola Maelstrom for beta-ing for me again. Also I forgot to mention it last time but thanks to Ignisha for translating the technique names.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Due to the help of Konoka being his aid, Naruto was able to walk again without any pain within a day and a half with resting in the resort, as well as a get a new shirt and some pants on. When he and his girlfriend made it to the front of the resort Naruto saw that the only people there were Setsuna, Asuna, Ku and Eva. They were all mingling around the wide open center of the resort, well that is if fighting and sparring are considered mingling. "Hey..." Naruto greeted weakly as he ambled into the area. This greeting got everyone's attention. One by one the girls went up to Naruto. The first one up was Setsuna. Her bangs covered her eyes as she approached him. Then in a flash, her hand had slapped Naruto across the face, leaving a red handprint.

"Se-chan!" Konoka gasped in shock. "What'd you do that fo-" She was interrupted when Naruto put a hand up.

"It's okay I deserved that one," Naruto said rubbing his cheek. Eva came up next and punched him in the gut. "I deserved that one too," the blond gasped while clutching his stomach. Asuna then came up and slapped his other cheek. "I know I deserved that one as well..." When Ku came up and slapped his face like all the other girls he winced. "OW! What was that one for Ku?"

"I just didn't want to feel left out aru," Ku said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Naruto sent her light glare before turning to the three furious girls with an apologetic look on his face.

"I know and look I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!" Asuna yelled furiously. "You scared all of us half to death when we thought you had died! That wasn't funny Naruto!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Do you know how scared I was!"

"I know...and I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked with a frown. "To pull off a stunt like that...having us think you were dead and all that. Then going off to face a man with that much power? Were you even thinking about anything Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know..."

"You're an idiot for even thinking you could take that man on!" Eva shouted as she began to strangle him, when she pushed Asuna out of the way. "That idiot wasn't known as the Invincible Idiot for nothing you know. Yet you charged straight in there without a care in the world! What were you thinking! What do you have to say for yourself!"

"Can't breath...!" Naruto wheezed as his face turned blue from the lack of oxygen. When Eva let go he fell to the floor and greedily took in deep breaths of air and massaged his throat, Konoka was at his side helping him. "Once again I'm sorry for scaring you all but I knew I was going to face someone from the Ala Rubra, and I knew I had to think outside of the box to do it," Naruto explained himself getting up. "I didn't think Al would have busted out Rakan of all people though. Damn I had to do two double edge sword type of moves to take him down and that was the him from ten years ago too."

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Setsuna questioned him.

"Those two moves I did near the end, Chōshinsei and Ninpo: Shitsurakuen, are harmful to both the enemy and the user. If I didn't have any steps to ensure that I would be okay after the fight, I would be dead."

"WHAT!" Konoka, Asuna, Setsuna and Eva shouted. Ku had tilted her head to the side confused.

"Why would you be dead aru?" Ku asked in genuine curiosity and concern. Naruto sat down on a beach chair before continuing.

"The first move, Chōshinsei (Supernova), is a combination of two separate moves. The main move that it is made up of is my Senpo: Rasenshuriken. That move is the one I told you about back then Setsuna. The move that can level a mountain in a minute." Setsuna's eyes widened in shock. "Rasenshuriken, is a move that is made up of tiny blades, smaller than the eye can see and the amount of it is like the amount of grains of sand inside a small jar. It attacks on a molecular level. It can sever your nerves by just being hit by it, but then again it can completely vaporize a person if I wanted it. The barrier I made around myself and Rakan was to ensure the attack wouldn't get the people around us. Then add to the fact that I used another technique to light the entire thing up in fire. That would not only cut you to shreds, you would be burned alive causing you to die in one way or another. I managed to survive that by using another jutsu to defend against it." Naruto then felt a whack on his head and saw Asuna with her Harisen out in the open; she was openly glaring at him.

"Okay that explains one of your dangerous moves," Eva stated still glaring at him for his stupidity. "Now about the other one. Why do you call it dangerous to yourself?"

"It's not as bad as it seems..." Naruto replied. "The only reason why I said it would kill me is because it leaves me unconscious. That move isn't a battlefield type of move. I had to work it out to make sure that I can defeat the person with one shot or I'm screwed. Ninpo: Shitsurakuen (Ninja Art: Paradise Lost) takes the amount of damage I have, and turns it into a form of deadly red chakra. Then depending on the percentage I was damaged, whatever the light hits, multiplies the damage my opponent has by that much in according to their body. I was damaged about 90% due to my own moves and the combined fights between Albireo and Rakan. Then I multiplied his damage by that much, and if my guess was correct he was about 50% damaged, with the amount I gave him he wouldn't be standing. The move even heals me completely. The only reason I lost was because I was knocked out by its side effect...and I didn't truly go all out," Naruto whispered the last part but he saw the vampire's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean...you didn't go all out?" Eva asked in a slow menacing tone. Naruto flicked his right wrist and his two pactios appeared in his hand.

"You didn't wonder why I didn't use these things?" Naruto ask with his eyebrow raised. "Using the Rinnegan or the Mangekyo Sharingan would have made the fight easier for me than what you could have ever dreamed of." Suddenly around his left arm a sleeve-like tornado compassed his forearm. "I didn't even get to use this move too..." Next thing he knew Naruto was on the floor with three bumps on his head. Behind him were Asuna, Eva and Setsuna with tick marks on their forehead and their fists had smoke coming from out of them.

"So you mean to tell us that you could have handled that situation a lot better!" Asuna shouted kicking him in the gut. Naruto didn't even try to dodge.

"Guh...Can you stop with the whole hitting thing? I'm not suited to fight for the next couple of hours..." Naruto groaned as he rolled over and laid on his back. "Shitsurakuen makes me unable to use chakra for two days...and since I stayed in the resort it helped but for another twelve hours I'm going to be a regular human." Naruto winced as his hand landed on his stomach. The blond then sat up Indian style and stared at the girls in front of him. "And yes I could have handled it a bit better, but decided not to." When he saw Setsuna starting to go for her sword, Eva chanting some spell and Asuna doing some Kanka he quickly added. "I did that because I wanted to see exactly where I stand without the help of pactios and that move I learned. Apparently I can force a tie with Rakan from ten years ago though it would leave me exhausted. Besides that I felt someone watching."

"You're an idiot then! We were at a tournament!" Eva shouted at him. Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that someone was watching me move for move as if analyzing me. Someone out there was trying to learn what I was doing for some reason..." Naruto left the sentence like that before slowly standing up and walking over to the portal.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asuna asked, her hands on her hips. Most of the girls save for Ku who was just listening in on the entire thing, still had a frown on their face.

"I have some appointments to uphold. Don't want to go back on my word," Naruto replied rubbing his now aching stomach. "I'll be back for the date I promised you Asuna, same with you Konoka."

"Okay I'll go help out at Library Island for a while," Konoka told him.

"It's fine," Asuna scoffed as she turned around to hide her blush. "You don't need to keep it. Besides Takahata-sensei has asked me out today already. I'll be meeting him in an hour from now. After looking for those robots of Chao, he told me he needed to get ready."

"Oh..." Naruto said barely above a whisper, but he didn't turn around to face the girl. "I see. Well, I hope you have fun then..." Naruto stated, his voice was oddly happy, as he waved goodbye. "I'll let you girls beat the crap out of me when I feel better so just give me a couple of hours." As the blond left, he felt a sort of stinging in his heart. When he was back in the cottage he left and walked into the forest towards the school. _'I told her that I'd wait for her answer. If her choosing him is her answer who am I to dissuade her from happiness?'_ Naruto thought as he walked on in a comfortable pace to his first destination, so he can think over what she had said to him.

**-NMAC-**

*SLAP*

The little children winced as they saw Chizuru slap Naruto across the face. "Okay, okay. I deserved that one too..." Naruto muttered. Chizuru had her hands on her hips while she looked at her teacher with a light glare. After a second she sighed and embraced him.

"Don't do something like that again Naruto-sensei," she told him, as he stood shocked. "You said that your life was painful enough when you lost people you cared for, so don't makes us experience that at such a young age as well. Think about your students next time as well." Naruto's shock left his face before giving her a light hug back and letting go of her.

"Yeah. I won't do that again. Sheesh you're like the fourth girl I had to tell that to today," Naruto admitted scratching the back of his head. "You're also the fifth girl to have slapped me. Though Ku did it because she felt bored..." This caused Chizuru to giggle.

"It's alright." Turning to the kids at the daycare Chizuru smiled. "So do you guys want to play with the person who got third place in the Martial Arts Tournament now?" The kids cheered and began to swarm the blond and asking him many questions while praising him.

"I saw you fight nii-san! That was so cool!" a little boy shouted.

"Yeah! Some of those weird magic-y things were awesome! Like the fire storm thing!" another boy exclaimed.

"It's like you're a superhero!" another kid told him as he jumped onto Naruto's back.

"Will you marry me?" one girl asked with stars in her eyes.

"No, he is going to marry me!" the girl next to her shouted.

"Um...help?" Naruto looked to Chizuru for assistance as the kids kept asking him questions. All he got was a giggle from her as she sat down to watch his distress. "Can you kids get off at least?" he asked the kids when he saw Chizuru wasn't helping. The kids shook their heads and then dog piled him until he was at the bottom of the pile. All that was left visible of him was a hand sticking up from the top of the pile. Chizuru giggled one more time before coming to his aide.

"Can you please get off of Naruto-sensei. He was injured during the fight remember? He'll play with you guys in a bit," Chizuru requested from the kids. Slowly the kids got off of him and started to play around the jungle gym, swings and slide. Naruto was on the ground with his eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now, the kids are gone." Naruto opened one eye and looked around before getting up.

"Thanks, I'm still a little sore from the fight and the little wake up call both Setsuna and Asuna gave me. They seemed pretty mad..." Naruto sighed.

"It is understandable. You did scare the whole class. After the match that Ku:Nel person took you off the stage and said that he will be getting you some help, the entire class tried to find him but both of you were missing from the shrine already. Even Asuna-san said she didn't know where you guys went." Naruto nodded as he took a seat on a bench and Chizuru sat next to him as they watched the kids keep playing around.

After a couple of minutes Chizuru felt a weight on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. She smiled kindly and took his head off her shoulder, placing it on her lap so that he can get a better position to sleep in. As he laid there asleep, Chizuru hummed a quiet tune as she watched both him and the kids. She ran her hand through his hair while he slept. Quietly the brunette traced one of his whisker like marks on his cheek. When she did this she heard him..._purring_. Chizuru had to quell the urge to squeal in delight as to not wake up her teacher. For the rest of that afternoon, the two stayed there in the same position, the blond asleep on her lap and the brunette caring for him. From time to time the kids would look at them and giggle.

When the last of the kids left that afternoon Chizuru woke up her teacher. "Naruto-sensei it's time to wake up..." she cooed as she stroked his cheeks once more. Naruto's eyes opened and stared directly at her face for a second before sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"How *yawn* how long was I asleep?" Naruto asked tiredly. He stood up and began to stretch his tired limbs.

"The entire afternoon. It's about six now," Chizuru replied.

"So I was asleep since one and it's now six. Five hours...Man I'm more tired than I thought." He stretched one more time before looking at her again. "Well, since you let me sleep on your lap, and since I didn't help out at all at the daycare...What do you say I take you out to dinner?"

"Oh are you asking me out on a date Naruto-sensei?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I am," Naruto replied with a foxy smile. The girl lightly blushed but smiled back.

"I would love to Naruto-sensei."

"That's good to hear. Let me use the bathroom first and we'll get going. Oh and outside of class, it's not 'Naruto-sensei,' it's just Naruto. Got it?" Chizuru nodded and the blond went off to use the bathroom inside the daycare. As Chizuru was standing outside the gates waiting for her blond date, three teenage boys came up to her. One was bald and had a scar over his eye, another had multiple piercings and the last one seemed had a tattoo covering the right side of his face.

"Hey girl? What is a smoking girl like you doing here all by yourself?" the one with the piercings asked as he seemed to eye her up and down. His eyes stayed on her breasts for a moment before going down to her hips and legs that showed due to the slits on the side of her Chinese dress before going up to her breasts. The pierced one licked his lips.

"Why don't you come with us? We'll keep you company," the bald one said as he too took in her sight.

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting for someone." Chizuru stated. "I'm sure there are other people who would like to hang out with you."

"Ah but we're concerned about you," the tattooed one said. "I mean with festivals like this there are bound to be people who have bad intentions for girls such as yourself." He then put an arm around her shoulder, this made Chizuru frown. "So what do you say? Come with us yeah we'll keep you safe."

"I said no," Chizuru replied firmly and took off his hand. " Would you please get away from me?"

"Oh come on..." the tattooed man stated as he put his hand on her shoulder again. When Chizuru tried to take it off, he slid it under her arm and groped her breast. Chizuru's eyes widened and she tore away from him and slapped his face, sending him to the floor from the force. The tattooed man spat out some blood and stood up. He grabbed the girl by the wrist and held her. The man then raised his hand to slap her "You little b-".

"Let go of her," a threatening voice said from next to him, the man with the tattoo winced when he felt a hand grab his open free one. Following it he saw a furious Naruto, glaring openly at him.

"And what if I don't?" the man replied. Naruto twisted his arm so that it was behind him. "AH!" Naruto applied more pressure and he finally let go of Chizuru. When she was a good ways away from them, Naruto let go of the man and punched him in the face. He knocked him unconscious. The two other teens ran up to him, but Naruto easily dispatched them by chopping them on the back of the neck.

Naruto then walked up to Chizuru. "I'm sorry that I was late. Did he hurt you?" Naruto asked worriedly. Chizuru smiled at him again and shook her head.

"No, I'm not hurt," she replied. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Naruto blushed and looked away. "Let's go get dinner yeah?" The brunette nodded and the two left the scene, but not before getting campus security to get the three delinquents.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was lucky enough to accidentally bump into Negi when he neared the library and asked if he could borrow the watch/time machine. Which the red head obliged. That is the reason Naruto was now sleeping on one of the many roots of the world tree. He was really tired, but he blamed it on the Chakra exhaustion. Naruto had to say though, his little date with Chizuru wasn't that bad. They ate a Chinese restaurant, then took a stroll in the park and in the end he walked her home, just like the movies. Though there were the occasional perverts who kept staring at her, but Naruto fixed that by glaring at them. Overall it was pretty normal, like the ones he brought Konoka with over a dozen times before.

After the whole two days had passed thanks to the help of both time travel and the resort, Naruto was able to use chakra but just enough to enhance his body with, climb trees, etc. That was why when a kunai neared him in his sleep, the blond ninja sensed it and rolled out of the way. When he got up to see who had thrown it, he saw a punch coming but didn't stop it. Nursing his now bruised left cheek he said aloud, "Okay I forgot how many times I've said this already but I think I deserved that..." He then glanced at Kaede, who was standing over him with her arms crossed.

"Yes, you did deserve it Naruto-kun," she spoke kindly to him. Naruto stood up and noticed that she was wearing something out of the ordinary from what he usually sees. She was wearing a forest green sundress and had on a small jacket. The dress matched her lightly tanned skin tone and he was guessing that the jacket covered her bare shoulders. His eyes looked over her once more to make sure she was the real Kaede.

"Wow Kaede-chan...I mean wow!" Naruto stuttered as he kept looking at her. "You look beautiful. Not that I'm implying you usually don't but...wow..." Naruto had to shake his head to get him out of his stupor. "But I really mean it Kaede-chan, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," the ninja girl returned his smile, but had a blush gracing her face. "So what are we going to do today de gozaru?"

"Well, seeing as we've done a lot of things already why don't we just go enjoy the stalls at the festival? I mean there is food there as well as games no?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"You just want to beat all the games don't you Naruto-kun?" Kaede asked with her own smirk.

"No of course not," Naruto replied shoving his hands into his pockets. "I want to win you some prizes Kaede-chan," Naruto told the ninja girl without looking back. The girl's smirk turned into a smile before she ran up to catch him. As they walked next to each other through the crowd they looked at some games and foods.

"So which one do you want to try out first de gozaru?" Kaede asked her fellow ninja.

"Let's do that one," Naruto pointed out. It was knocking over some bottles using baseballs. Naruto smirked when he saw the Cheshire grin appear on Kaede's face. Naruto walked up to the booth with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello there! Hit the bottles down and win a prize for your lady friend. You get three shots to do this," the booth person stated. "All it costs is a hundred yen (roughly a dollar)." Naruto gave the guy the money and in return he got three baseballs. When he was about to throw he stopped and saw two kids, a little boy and a girl, doing the same game. It seemed like the boy was trying to get the girl a prize but kept missing. Naruto then picked up all three balls and threw them at the same time, taking down three stacks of bottles. This had left the booth person and the kids speechless.

"Uh...You can get three prizes from the top shelf..." the guy said unsurely. Naruto looked around and stopped when he saw a stuffed panda, that wasn't embarrassingly large.

"I'll take the panda," Naruto told the man. When he got the panda, held onto it and began to walk away.

"Wait sir what about your other prizes!" the man shouted.

"Give'em to the kids. It seems like they want a toy after all," Naruto replied. Naruto gave the panda to Kaede once they were far away from the stall.

"That was nice of you de gozaru," Kaede said while hugging the bear in her arms. Naruto shrugged.

"Eh don't look into it too much. I just wanted to help the kids. That's all."

"That was still nice of you Naruto-kun," Kaede told him. Naruto chuckled this time as he put his hands behind his head.

"So what do you want to do next?" Naruto asked. Kaede smirked at him. From that point on the two ninjas went from game booth to game booth playing...no beating all the games with relative ease, that the booth operators had to kick them out so they wouldn't go out of business. The last one they were kicked out of was a a gold fish scooping booth, where you get a gold fish if you take it out of the water. Using their skills both Naruto and Kaede won about ten gold fish but gave away eight of them to people who couldn't get any, keeping two for themselves.

So now the two were sitting on top of the train back to their dorms. As the train moved, the two sat back to back just enjoying each other's company and watched as the scenery flew by. The prizes they won were in a small bag being held by Kaede. Naruto slowly shifted around so that he was facing the same way as Kaede and pulled her into a hug. When the tanned ninja looked at him he smiled down at her. "You seem cold, namely since you're wearing a dress. So I decided to share some of my body warmth with you," Naruto replied resting his chin on her head and his hands over hers.

"When were you such a romantic person Naruto-kun?" Kaede teased as she moved in closer to him, liking his idea.

"I don't know Kaede-chan," Naruto replied as he rubbed small circles into her hands with his thumb. "I'm guessing you're enjoying it though right?" He felt the girl chuckle and nod. The two then just sat there holding each other until they reached the end of the tracks where the dorms were a short walk away. The two jumped down from the train, Kaede going first seeing she had a dress, and began their walk back to the dorms.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Kaede said when they were close to the building.

"Hm?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"You haven't given me a massage in a while and I been needing one. Do you think that you could..."

"Of course," Naruto interrupted. "As long as you return the favor of course." Kaede nodded before stepping in front of him. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. For everything," she told him, before leading him to the dorms.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was standing in front of a large lighted hall. In the inside of the hall were many people dressed in rather formal wear, suits and dresses were everywhere. Naruto had only come upon this place by accident and decided to take Konoka here for their date. The blond ninja stood outside wearing an all black suit, with a black button up shirt and an orange tie. Hearing the footsteps of someone close by Naruto looked to his left and stood speechless. Konoka was standing before him in a white dress. Around the edges of the dress were some sort of jewelry and it accented near the top of it as well. The strap that went around her neck made an X shape above her chest. Some patches of blue jewelry were also on her dress as well. On her right wrist he saw that she was wearing the bracelet he got her the first day. A pair of white flats were on her feet. He also noticed that her hair was a little more wave-y compared to normal. To him, Konoka was simply breathtaking in her clothes, the pale moonlight helped enhance the image.

"Hello Naru-kun. Did you wait long?" Konoka asked walking up to her boyfriend. She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips in a quick chaste kiss.

"No, I just got here five minutes ago Kono-hime," Naruto told her. The blond offered his arm to her and she looped hers with it. "Shall we go?" Konoka smiled and nodded. When the two strolled inside they saw many students, teachers and guests all conversing with each other and having a good time. Some were dancing on the dance floor, some were eating at tables, while others were outside enjoying the scenery near the top of Mahora. The two sat down and a waiter came to them. The two ordered some food, Konoka a light soup and salad and Naruto asked for some steak (he was sad that there wasn't any ramen on the menu). When the food arrived the two ate while talking.

"So Kono-hime, what did you do after leaving Eva's place?" Naruto asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Well, I went to Library Island with the rest of the club, where some unexpected events occurred," Konoka replied eating a spoon full of soup.

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Well, Negi came over and we had a little mishap between him, Nodoka and Yue."

"I'm guessing it was something about love wasn't it?" Naruto asked again, hiding his smirk underneath his napkin as he wiped his mouth.

"H-how did you know?" Konoka gasped. "Did you use your clones to spy on them or something like that?"

"No. I had a hunch that's all. But please continue Kono-hime." Konoka then spent the rest of their dinner telling him about how Haruna had coerced her, Nodoka and Yue to tell Haruna about magic and how she kissed Negi the moment he stepped through the door when she found out about pactios. Naruto actually laughed out loud scaring some of the people there. She then went onto say that Yue and Nodoka had a very emotional moment saying that they both liked Negi, and that somehow they will both find a solution to their stupid love triangle. This had led to Yue getting her own pactio with Negi. This made Naruto smile, seeing as how good the two girls' friendship was as he kept listening. He started to laugh again when Konoka said that Haruna forced herself on Negi to get her own pactio as well. As they finished their meal Konoka looked at the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance Naru-kun?" Konoka asked the blond. Naruto started to sweat profusely when she asked that.

"M-maybe later..." Naruto replied not looking at Konoka.

"Oh come on...Naru-kun..." Konoka whined as she held onto his hand. "Why don't you want to dance?"

"Ah it's not that I don't want to dance. It's that I..." Naruto mumbled the last part.

"What was that Naru-kun?" Konoka asked.

"I don't know how to dance..." Naruto said with an embarrassed blush.

"Oh...OH!" Konoka exclaimed when she heard it. She then giggled a bit.

"Kono-hime! Please don't laugh," Naruto said looking away. Konoka grabbed his left hand and held it in between both of hers.

"Ah I'm sorry Naru-kun, it's just so cute! I mean it's just one of the very few times I haven't seen you good at anything! Since you got here you've been helping us out, this is my chance to teach you something!" Konoka stated. She then stood up and dragged Naruto to the dance floor, while ignoring all his complaints as she did. Naruto sighed defeated and let her drag him to the dance floor. When Konoka stopped pulling him along they were in the center of the dance floor. "Okay you put this one here," Konoka grabbed his right hand and placed it on her waist. "I take the other one," she then took his left in her right. She placed her own left hand on his shoulder and started to lead him. "Now we are set." The classical music began as they were ready and Konoka began to lead him.

At first Naruto was rather...bad at dancing. He kept stepping over his own feet as he tried to keep up with Konoka's pace. He kept falling into her and bumping into other people. "I don't think I'll ever get this..." Naruto stated as Konoka made him twirl her and then bring her back. The first time she told him to do it, he pulled a little too hard and she crashed into his chest, but this time it flowed perfectly as she landed in his arms.

"Don't say that Naru-kun," Konoka said to him. "You're getting better by the second. I mean you aren't stumbling over your feet anymore and you're not bumping into anyone else."

"Heh," Naruto laughed. "I guess you're right Kono-hime." The two continued to dance, and the more they did the better Naruto had gotten. By the sixth song they danced to he was able to match up with Konoka on some parts, but he still had trouble with the others. The last song they danced too was a slow song. Naruto put both his hands on her waist, while Konoka had her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want this night to end," Konoka told him as they danced.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked softly.

"It was perfect for me. Besides I had fun dancing," Konoka sighed in content. The two didn't notice that they were the last ones on the dance floor and everyone was just watching them.

"If this is perfect, then that means I have to do even better on our wedding night," Naruto said to her.

"Yeah," she giggled. "You better be able to dance then because I won't teach you while dancing the first dance."

"Of course Kono-hime," Naruto replied. She took her head of his shoulder and stared at him in the eyes, while he stared back. Naruto leaned in and gave her a loving kiss as he embraced her tighter around the waist; Konoka returned the kiss as she held onto him. In the background the nightly fireworks went off catching everyone's attention, except for the two lovers who continued to kiss in the middle of the dance floor.

-**NMAC-**

"So I only have two more dates to do today," Naruto said as he walked the streets bored, his hands behind his head. "I was saving Ako-chan's date for the last one because I do want to get some sleep after that concert, but Asuna's still on her date with Takamichi at the moment." He had changed into a pair of jeans an orange T-shirt with a dark blue zip up hooded sweater. "Man what should I do?" Naruto asked seemingly to no one.

"Hello Naruto-sensei," a voice said from behind him. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Behind him stood Chao, in an odd looking jumpsuit. It was maroon in color and had a skirt like attachment. The chest part of it was white, just like the spandex pants, and had the name of her restaurant written across it. She had booths that went up to her thigh in the same matching colors as the jumpsuit. There gold lines attached to different parts of the suit.

"Hello Chao, how are you doing?" Naruto asked with a smile and closed eyes making him look like a fox.

"Just walking around Naruto-sensei. How about you?"

"Just walking around as well," he replied to the Chinese girl. "I take it you want to walk with me?"

"Hm why not it seems that you're not busy at all at the moment," Chao said as she walked up to him. Naruto turned on his heel and the two walked through the crowd in silence. The two barely looked at each other only sparing a glance.

"What are you playing at Chao? What will you gain if you reveal the magical world to the world?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"What do I have to gain? Nothing much really, just something rather personal," Chao replied nonchalantly. The two weaved through the crowd as they reached the square where her restaurant was. "I would also like to thank you for showing off during the match against Ku:Nel-san. It really helped me," Chao stated.

"Ah but it's all just CG," Naruto replied as the two of them kept talking all the way up to her booth. Satsuki wasn't there at the moment leaving the two to talk. "Maybe I should apprehend you now to get it over with. But since you have your gun pointed at me from beneath the counter, I doubt doing that would be beneficial for me right?"

"That is right," Chao chirped. "But I really don't want to talk about business at the moment. Do you want some food? I swear I won't poison or drug it." Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"How can I trust you on that?"

"Because Martians never lie!" Naruto kept thinking about it for a moment then shrugged.

"Well, if you do try to kill me, I will haunt you to death. So why not," Naruto replied. "I'll have some nikuman, a cup of tea and some chao mein then." The Chinese girl nodded and actually began to cook the food in front of him. Naruto looked around and saw that no one was coming near the car. "Where is everyone?"

"We're closed today," Chao hummed as she cooked.

"And yet you dragged me here? Are you sure you aren't trying to poison me?" Naruto joked. When his food was ready Chao placed it in front of him. Naruto eyed it warily at first. Chao giggled.

"You're being silly Naruto-sensei. Here I'll prove to you it's not poisonous." The genius then reached over the counter and took some food from his plate and ate it, as well as taking a bite from the nikuman. "See!" she said swallowing the food and opening her mouth. Naruto rolled his eyes and began to eat his meal. From the other side of the counter Chao was doing the same, both of them in silence. When Naruto was done he put down his chopsticks and stared at the girl who was still eating. Chao stopped eating her noodles and stared back at him, with a noodle sticking out of her mouth. "What?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked with confusion.

Chao swallowed her food before speaking. "Can't a student spend time with one of her teachers during the festival?" Chao asked rhetorically. "I mean you are one of my favorite teachers Naruto-sensei." Naruto kept staring at her before sighing.

"I don't think I will ever understand you..." Naruto sighed again. "You're plotting something, but yet you find the time to make food for me and have a civil conversation with me. I just don't get you."

"Hehe," Chao giggled. "It's okay. Not a lot of people get me." Naruto frowned but nodded to her reasoning nonetheless. He then stood up and took out his wallet to pay for his food. "Stop."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you paying for the food. It was on the house," Chao explained.

"What?" Naruto was dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Like I said before I just wanted to spend time with you. I mean you are my favorite teacher after all, Negi-bozu comes a good second." Chao got out of the car and stood next to him with her hands behind her back. She then reached up and kissed him on the lips unexpectedly. The blond stiffened, not expecting for her to do this. When Naruto got out of his shock, he drew back fast and stared at her with wide eyes. "I would like to thank you for spending time with me Naruto-kun. Good bye now," Chao stated before going back into the cart and closing it up.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked aloud. Inside the cart Chao was blushing quite a bit, but there was a smirk on her face. In her hand was a newly made pactio card. Her eyes stared at the blond on the card.

"I wonder what this will do? I mean Naruto-kun will need to get his own copy, but I think it should wait until after the festival. Wouldn't want him using whatever this does against me," Chao said as she placed the pactio into her pocket.

-**NMAC-**

Naruto was confused, very confused. For the past few hours he was just walking through the crowd of people as he thought about what happened. _'Chao just kissed me...for no apparent reason! Why the heck would she do that! She's gotta have some ulterior motive or something I just know it,_' the ninja thought. When he was finally shaken out of his thoughts it was already nighttime. _'Damn...I have to stop doing that._'

"Penny for your thoughts Naruto?" he heard someone ask. Looking next to him he saw Albireo walking next to him.

"I'm just very confused at the moment," Naruto replied. The mage nodded as they kept walking. "By the way how was the book?"

"Oh I didn't take it. Eva took the packages before she took you to her resort." Naruto stopped walking.

"CRAP!" he shouted. "Now she's got material on me..." he said with a sigh. Albireo chuckled next to him.

"Don't worry. I think she's going to be enjoying herself with that read for a while. And for the album I have multiple copies of it." The two stopped talking when someone had rammed into Naruto at an unbelievable speed. Naruto stopped their fall and held onto the person who hit him. He looked down to see Asuna, who was all dressed up in a white sleeveless shirt underneath a denim jacket, a pink skirt and brown boots. She had let her hair down, which he had never seen before. Naruto would have found this as a nice sight, but stopped when he noticed one very important thing. Her eyes were red and tears were flowing from them.

"Asuna-chan?" he asked calmly. "Asuna-chan tell me what's wrong?" Asuna looked up to him her eyes growing bigger before breaking out of his grip and running away. Naruto stood there in shock. He had never seen Asuna look so sad before.

"Naruto-sensei!" someone called out to him. Turning around he saw Ayaka running in his direction. "Naruto-sensei have you seen Asuna by any chance?" she asked when she stood next to him.

"She went down that way..." Naruto looked towards the direction the orange haired girl ran. "What happened to her Iincho?"

"She..." Ayaka was about to talk when Naruto raised his hand to stop her.

"Never mind. Go after her. She needs a good friend at this moment," Naruto calmly told his fellow blond. "Go after her." Iincho looked at him for a moment before bowing and running after the orange haired girl.

"Why didn't you go after her Naruto?" Albireo asked. Naruto looked at his friend for a moment before disappearing with a gust of wind. Albireo sighed before disappearing as well.

-**NMAC-**

On a rooftop Takahata stood smoking one of his cigarettes, carefully recounting how he just out right rejected Asuna when she confessed to him as well as some memories from the past. He was broken from his thoughts when two presences appeared next to him, one on each side. "Naruto, Al..." he greeted them. Naruto was standing on one of the protrusions on the roof, Albireo doing the same.

"So I'm guessing you brushed Asuna-kun off huh?" Albireo stated. "Such a pity she is a good person too."

"Please don't start," Takahata replied.

"Heh, I see you've become a man now haven't you."

"Yeah. But I don't deserve to be loved by others..." Takahata sighed. "Naruto what are you doing here?" The ninja who had his eyes focused on the city like campus turned towards the old man. Naruto jumped of the protrusion he was on and walked over to Takahata. When he was right in front of his sempai, Naruto sighed and punched Takahata in the face, sending him to the ground. "Naruto?" the teacher asked in shock, his hand touching his now bruised cheek.

"That was for making Asuna cry," Naruto said almost emotionlessly. If one were to listen, they would here traces of disappointment, anger, worry and sadness in his voice. "You're lucky though. If I beat you up any more Asuna would cry more."

"You-you care for her don't you?" Takahata said as he got up. Naruto just stared at him with his eyes mildly glaring at the older teacher. "If you do care for her why didn't you chase after her?"

"Not my time. Like I said to Al, she needs a friend at the moment. Not a potential love interest. If I went to her now, it would seem like I'm making her choose," Naruto sighed as he went back to looking at the campus. After a couple of minutes of silence Naruto turned back to Takahata, killing intent rolling off his body. "Listen well Glasses, make her cry again, and I _will not_ hold back on beating you up." Takahata looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"I understand." After that Naruto disappeared with a flash of yellow, intent on releasing some steam.

**-NMAC-**

AN: Read and Review

**NEXT CHAPTER: AKO AND ASUNA**


	30. Ako's Dream

AN: New chapter. This will be the last chapter for awhile so I can focus on other fanfics. Thanks to Vongola Maelstrom

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Naruto sat atop the world tree looking down at the many people who were visiting the already populated campus of Mahora. From the very top of the tree they looked exactly like ants. They were scurrying around, going from one attraction to another. Even though he was hundreds of meters up, he was sure most of the people down there were enjoying themselves. Naruto's eyes then travelled down to where one of the areas where the tree had taken root. There stood the theatre in which the music festival was going to be held. He had promised to help the cheerleaders plus Ako, by doing one song with them. However Naruto had his own plans and wanted to do a song by himself. "What do you need Al?" Naruto asked aloud. Behind him the sarcastic librarian appeared.

"Nothing much Naruto. Just seeing what you are doing up here. Though I thought you would be healing up at the moment," Albireo replied.

"Funny what a little time in the resort would do huh?" Naruto decided not to say anything about the time machine in his pocket and that it is in fact his fourth run of the same day.

"Hmm, you're healing factor is commendable then." A large gust of wind blew threw the area, taking off Albireo's hood as well as blowing Naruto's jacket around (he didn't change clothes from the previous chapter).

"If that is all you need then I'll take my leave," Naruto said as he was about to Shunshin out of the area.

"Wait. Is there something on your mind Naruto?" Albireo asked this time. Naruto paused from jumping off the giant tree and looked at Albireo. In his mind flashes of Asuna crying filled it, causing the usually happy blond to scowl.

"I'll tell you about it later Al," Naruto answered. "Right now I have to go to a concert." Naruto then went away with a gust of wind.

**-NMAC-**

It was night time in Mahora and at the theater people were cheering for those playing on stage. The people on stage were none other than 3-A's own band that consisted of the three cheerleaders and Ako. All of them were playing marvelously and kept the crowd wanting more.

Ako wasn't believing what was happening, she was playing better that she had ever done before. _'Amazing! I'm playing so well. I didn't know I could do this!_' the silver haired girl thought. Her eyes slowly drifted to backstage as she kept playing. There she saw the one person who held her affection and heart, there stood her sensei Naruto. His face had a smile on it and his eyes were trained on her and only her as he leaned on the wall behind him. This caused Ako to blush but kept on playing.

When the song was finished the four bowed and went back stage to their dressing room. "Wow that was a big success!" Sakurako chirped as they drank soda and relaxed back in the room. "We were so awesome!"

"I know but I have to say that Ako was the best!" Misa exclaimed. "I didn't know you were that good!"

"Ehehe...Is that so?" Ako chuckled nervously.

"By the way Ako who were you staring at back there hmm?" Madoka teased.

"N-no one..." Ako replied blushing.

"Oh come on! You were looking at one of the other performers weren't you!" Sakurako stated.

"M-maybe..." Ako fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Excuse me but you have a guest Ako-sama," a person from the door said.

"Oh?" When the door opened, Ako's blush had increased tenfold. Naruto had just walked into the room carrying a bouquet of red and white roses and a warm smile on his face.

"Good evening ladies," Naruto greeted. The other girls greeted back as Naruto walked up to Ako and gave the girl the roses. "Good evening Ako-chan."

"Good evening N-Naruto-sensei," the girl stuttered.

"You did great today."

"N-No that's not true..."

"Don't say that Ako-chan. You were great up there," Naruto said as he put his hand on her bare shoulder. The part he had touched felt as if it was on fire, and Ako could feel the heat travel up to her cheeks. "Why don't we go for a walk hmm Ako-chan?"

"O-okay..." the girl agreed, while her friends were giggling in the background. After a couple of minutes the two were in a deserted part of the campus with a beautiful fountain in the middle and multiple benches. It was lit up by a couple of lamps in the corners of the paved part of the place. "Wow...This is such a lovely place..."

"I know right?" Naruto responded. "I stumbled upon it a couple days ago. Barely any people come here, so it's rather relaxing. However," Naruto halted his speech which caught Ako's attention. She looked at her teacher who was staring at the fountain, his eyes looking into the distance.

"Naruto-sensei?"

"However," Naruto decided to continue his sentence. "The beauty of this place, pales in comparison to you Ako-chan." Ako's eyes widened, her jaw dropped and her whole face turned a bright scarlet.

"T-that's i-impossible for someone like me! I was rejected by my senpai before too..."

"That's not true at all Ako-chan. You know about the legend don't you? That by confessing under the world tree to the person you like, you and that person will be together forever."

'_Eh? Is he saying what I think he's saying?' _Ako thought fervently. Her mind started to blank when different thoughts assaulted it. She was snapped out of it when she felt Naruto's hand caress her cheek.

"Ako-chan. I want to say that ever since that time we met in Kyoto and kissed, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I don't care if the staff find out about this anymore, I don't care if I get fired. I want you to be with me Ako-chan...no Ako-hime," Naruto whispered to her as he slowly brought his face closer to hers. Just like the first time they kissed, he let his lips cover hers.

"Naruto-sen..."

"Ako...Ako..."

"AKO!" a voice shouted. Ako's head snapped up from the table she was sitting at and looked around. Sitting next to her were her friends Makie, Yuna and Akira. They were all sitting at a table somewhere in the festival. "Geez, where are you drifting off to? Falling asleep like that?"

"Well it can't be helped, we haven't slept at all," Akira defended her friend.

'_It was all just a dream?'_ Ako thought sadly. The other girls looked at Ako and she looked back at them. "What?"

"You seem kinda sad," Yuna told her. "Something the matter?"

"N-no. It's just that I want to remember the dream I was just having," Ako sighed.

"Oh were you dreaming about a boy?" Makie asked. The image of Naruto flashed through Ako's head and she blushed before furiously shaking her head.

"Oh you must have been dreaming about that person weren't you?" Yuna giggled.

"Eh?"

"You know Negi's cousin..."

"What!"

"Oh come on, you were saying some person's name that started like 'Na-' then told them not to do things 'there'," Yuna teased.

"I wasn't dreaming that! Besides I don't like Negi's cousin like that, I don't even know him! Why did you even make me invite him!" Ako shouted a little too loud, garnering the attention of everyone around them.

"Why? Were you dreaming of someone else?" Makie asked curiously. She then snapped her fingers as if getting an idea. "Was it that boy you met up with during the Kyoto trip?" Ako slowly nodded. "Ako...you have to forget about him. I mean what are the chances of you ever meeting up again?"

'_Almost a hundred percent, he teaches our class,'_ Ako thought. "We actually spoke...a couple of times...after the trip..." Ako told the truth.

"WHAT!" The three other girls shouted simultaneously. "Why didn't you tell me!" They still said in unison.

"Because you would react like this..."

"What's his name? What is he like? Is he cute? Do you have his number? Does he have a good looking friend?" Yuna asked in rapid fire succession, leading to the silver haired girl's confusion. Ako looked at a clock tower and noticed the time.

"Oh I have to go to rehearsals bye!" Ako said running off, leaving the three in the dust. Yuna blinked for a moment and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"She dodged my questions!" Yuna shouted after Ako.

**-NMAC-**

"Hi Naruto-sensei!" Misa shouted as she saw her teacher sitting down on one of the many benches for the theater. He was wearing a dark orange shirt under a navy blue zip up jacket, black pants with a dark orange belt and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey Misa, Madoka, Shiina (damn this entire time I was using her last name...That is Sakurako if you guys didn't know). You girls look great," he complimented them. They were all wearing the same thing except with minor changes for each girl. They all had a white sleeveless shirt and a red tie. Misa had a long red skirt, while Shiina had a pink one and Madoka had black pants. Due to the compliment Misa blushed and looked away, while Shiina and Madoka thanked him.

"Do you have a band to play with Naruto-sensei?" Shiina asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, but those guys are just people I asked to help. I just pay them that's all," Naruto lied. _'In truth they are just my clones in Henge...'_ "So do you know what you guys are going to do before I do a song with you guys?"

"Yup. But it's a secret!" Naruto chuckled and shook his head. He then looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey where's Ako-chan?" Naruto asked while stopping his strumming.

"She went to go change clothes in the prep room," Madoka replied. When Naruto raised his eyebrow the drummer quickly replied. "The shirt she was wearing was too small." Naruto knew that she lied, there was another reason for Ako to change clothes, but Naruto wouldn't press the fact.

"Let's go see if she's ready yeah?" Naruto suggested as he put away his guitar. He began to walk away without even waiting for the reply of the girls. The three had to walk a little faster to keep up with his pace.

"So Naruto-sensei what are you going to do for the concert?" Misa asked as she walked next to him.

"Hmm...Not sure really. It depends on how I feel at that moment," Naruto answered. "Though I had a few songs in mind already. One of them is..." Naruto stopped talking when he heard a scream coming from the prep room. Naruto bolted, not even giving time for the girls to wonder what happened. Naruto came to a stop when he reached the door leading to the room. In front of the opened door was adult Negi, who wanted to be called Nagi (will be called this for this chapter while in adult form), and Kojirou (adult Kotarou), a younger Chisame and Chachamaru in costumes.

Ako was quickly covering herself, but when she looked up she saw Naruto staring at her, probably after running to see why she had screamed. She then remembered her back was facing the door as she dressed up. He saw her scar! _'Oh no...not just one person saw it but two! It's worse because it's Naruto-sensei! Oh no! No no no...'_ Ako began to tear up again but Naruto quickly closed the door to leave her some space.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked as he turned to Nagi. The red head could feel killing intent coming from his fellow teacher and was scared. As he stared into Naruto's eyes, Nagi felt as if he was staring the shinigami in the face. He then suddenly remembered the fight between Naruto and Albireo in the semifinals, namely the strength and skill Naruto had shown. This fact only increased his fear even more as Naruto grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "I said what did you do?"

Nagi opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when he felt the air suddenly become heavy. Just being in Naruto's presence when he was leaking the killing intent was making him suffocate. Nagi's eyes quickly looked at the other people near them, but they seemed to be fine. "I'm...s-sorry," Nagi stuttered.

"Don't tell me that! Tell Ako-chan that!" Naruto shouted. He was about to continue, but the door opened to reveal a crying Ako. She quickly looked at the two before her eyes met with Naruto's eyes. His blue eyes immediately softened when he looked at her crying form. Her eyes held some sort of sadness in them, and before he knew it she ran from the place. Naruto glared at Nagi one more time before dropping him. "I swear that if she wasn't crying at the moment I would hurt you right now," Naruto threatened. He then ran in the same direction as Ako, hoping to quickly catch up to her.

**-NMAC-**

Ako kept running, not caring where her feet led her. She just had to get away. Seeing Naruto's eyes, the concern they had made her heart skip a beat, but then she remembered that he saw the scar. _'It must have been pity,'_ she thought as she ran. _'He must pity me for having this scar...There is no way he would like me now! I hate it...I hate this scar!'_ She wasn't looking where she was going as the tears flowed from her eyes, causing her to trip and fall. Ako slowly got up and saw where she was. She was standing in the same place where her dream had taken place. The girl then looked down at herself and found that her clothes were all dirtied.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost six. _'All the guests must have arrived by now, and our act is at 6:20. That's so soon...I have to hurry and get back...go back, or I'll cause trouble for everyone. I have too...I have too... I can't go back there,"_ Ako thought as she fell to her knees right next to a fountain. _'And even then, Naruto-sensei will be there. Besides, I won't be able to play with my feelings like this... No I need to go back. I can't disappoint the girls._' When Ako finished her thoughts, she looked into the water of the fountain and saw something that made her eyes widen, her forehead was bleeding. Being hemophobic, this caused Ako to panic. After a couple of seconds she fainted.

It was night time when Ako was coming to. Her eyes slowly opened and the site in front of her made her heart beat faster. Her head was in the lap of Naruto, as he was playing a song. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see her opening her eyes, giving her a chance to close them again. Suddenly he began to sing.

(**Ai Uta [Love Song] by Greeeen, not owned by me. this is the translated lyrics, also not owned by me. I will post the Romaji lyrics at the end)**

_Hey, to my beloved one, please don't laugh, will you listen to me?_

_I know "I love you" is already a cliche_

_But those are the only words I can tell you_

_Hey, you made fun of it and laughed again, didn't you?_

_Are you happy to have chosen me?_

_I don't know..._

_Only standing by your side spending days_

_laughing and crying,_

_That has become the meaning of my life_

_I dedicate this love song for you_

_Hey, what did we talk about that day?_

_On the day we met for the first time, we were so distant_

_From there onwards, lots of things have happened, and sometimes we even fight_

_We spent time to understand each other_

_Below this wide sky, we meet and fall in love, forever_

_Only standing by your side spending days_

_laughing and crying,_

_That has become the meaning of my life_

_I dedicate this love song for you_

_Sorry for always troubling you_

_We spent so much time_

_The memory of our days together are building up_

_I would like to present this clumsy song for you_

_"I like her so much!" I will swear to God_

_I will keep holding your hand_

_As long as I have my voice_

_I will always sing my love by your side_

_Even when I'm growing old and losing my voice,_

_I will always hold your hand_

_I can't express how much I am thankful for you_

_Cries, laughs, sadness, and happiness are all shared as we continue to live_

_No matter how many nights have passed_

_I would like to sing my love with you_

Ako was blushing red as she kept her eyes shut. If she kept it that way, it would seem like Naruto was singing this song to her. When he finished the song she felt him move around then he stilled again. She decided to see what was happening and opened one eye. What she got was Naruto's face a few centimeters away from her own. Her blush kept spreading throughout her entire body as he looked at her. "How'd you like the song Ako-chan? I was thinking you'd like the song no? " He said still smiling down on her. When she didn't respond, Naruto saw how red her face was and backed off.

Slowly Ako sat up and looked at him. "It was a good song Naruto-sensei," she replied. Her eyes then looked at the clock and saw that it was well over an hour after the time she was supposed to be at the concert. "Oh no..." she gasped.

"What is it Ako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I missed the concert..." she whispered. Her eyes then widened as she looked at the the blond sitting next to her. "You missed the concert too didn't you sensei!" Naruto nodded. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! What am I going to do? I don't think I can ever look the girls in the eye ever again!" Ako started to cry again. Naruto slowly reached over and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, letting her cry into his chest.

"It's okay if I miss the concert. I was more worried about you Ako-chan," Naruto told the girl in his arms. She hiccuped as she calmed down a bit. "Besides I don't think the girls would be mad at you for doing this..."

"B-But this was their big time to shine and I messed it up," Ako replied as she kept her face in his shirt even after crying.

"Well why don't we fix that ne?" Ako looked up to her sensei and saw that he had a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well if you saw my fight during the tournament you should have remembered that I can do some special tricks." Naruto immediately felt pain in his left cheek after he said that. He looked at Ako who covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to slap you, it just happened!" Ako apologized.

"No no, I must have deserved it if even you did it too," Naruto chuckled as he once again massaged his stinging left cheek. "But I digress. Like I was saying I have the perfect way to fix all of this with a special trick."

"How?" Naruto closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal blood red eyes with an odd black design instead of irises. Ako stared at it hypnotized before everything went black.

**-NMAC-**

Ako suddenly woke with a start and looked around. It wasn't night time, and there were a lot of people walking around. She noticed that she was near the place where she and the rest of her friends were resting after watching the tournament. "It was another dream... It was another dream!" Ako sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I mean having Naruto-sensei and Nagi-san seeing my back was bad, but me missing the concert was a nightmare. Though I didn't mind the ending of it. I mean having Naruto-sensei comforting me was nice...though Naruto-sensei's eyes becoming red was weird."

"What about my eyes?" Naruto asked as he took a seat across from her.

"That they turned an odd shade of...AH! Naruto-sensei what are you doing here?" Ako asked.

"Hm? Well after visiting the hospital after the tournament and getting patched up, I decided to take a walk before going to the concert. What were the chances of me bumping into you hmm?" Naruto winced when he felt his right cheek get slapped this time. "Ako-chan?" he asked as he rubbed the sore spot.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-sensei," Ako said as she went to his side and kept apologizing. "I'm really sorry I don't know why I did that."

"Don't worry," Naruto sighed. "You're not the first one to slap me after the fight. Asuna, Setsuna, Eva, Konoka, Chizuru and Kaede all hit me for scaring them. I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't like me for scaring you with that fake death thing during the match." Naruto then touched his cheek again, "I have to say though your slap hurts. Can you kiss it to make it feel better?" Naruto teased, causing Ako to blush in embarrassment.

"W-what?" Ako stammered as she looked at her teasing teacher. It was then she noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing black jeans and an orange studded belt, a white short sleeve button up shirt under a black vest and black tie, he had on sneakers on a black cap and orange tinted glasses. "Naruto-sensei did you wear that before? It looks really familiar."

"Oh so you did notice eh Ako-chan?" Naruto's smirk toned down to a smile. "Well I would be sad if you didn't remember these clothes, because we took a picture of me and you kissing together when I wore this..." Ako's eyes widened when he mentioned the kiss again. "So seeing as we have time before the concert would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Me g-go on a d-date w-with y-you?" Naruto smiled at her and nodded at her question. "O-okay."

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was calmly waiting outside near where Ako was changing clothes and had his arms crossed over his chest as he passively watched people walk by. His eyes had caught sight of Asuna and Takahata having their little date once again, but paid it no mind. He had to focus on Ako at the moment. "Ah thank you for waiting," Ako said getting his attention. Naruto looked at Ako and smiled. She was wearing a whit short sleeve shirt with some words on it over a black shirt, a short denim skirt and high heels.

"You look beautiful Ako-chan," Naruto complimented her as he uncrossed his arms and walked over to her. "The clothes suit you nicely."

"Eh! But I just couldn't find anything except these..." Ako blushed.

"Nonsense, you'll always look beautiful to me no matter what you wear Ako-chan." The girl blushed again as he offered his hand to her, which she took. The two then went to do various things within the festival. They rode a roller coaster with Naruto holding Ako's hand due to her nervousness. Naruto then bought her some ice cream, took her horse riding and bought her some lunch, paying for every single thing.

"Naruto-sensei, you don't need to pay for everything," Ako complained.

"Don't worry about it. I invited you to this date and I was willing to pay for everything since the beginning," Naruto reasoned with her as she they walked away from the restaurant they ate at.

"But..."

"No buts Ako-chan," Naruto told her as he took her hands into his as they walked. "Just let me spoil you today, you are one of my favorite students after all."Ako was flustered as she looked at their connected hands and the smile on his face. She then nodded letting whatever happens happen.

'_I don't care if this is another dream. I'm here with Naruto-sensei again. Just like in Kyoto, I get to spend my time with him... I couldn't ask for anything more than that,' _Ako thought as they walked through a crowded area. "Huh what's this?" Ako asked aloud seeing the crowd get thicker.

"Hmm seems like they're holding an event here." Naruto then looked at a board stating what was going on there. "Best couple contest huh? Hey Ako-chan let's join." Naruto told the girl next to him.

"What!" Ako shouted.

"Ah come on it should be fun," Naruto suggested to her. "Besides there's a prize for those who win."

"B-but..." Naruto then pouted and did the puppy dog look on her. Ako stared at the face and couldn't help it. Her will fell and she sighed. "Fine let's join it." The pout disappeared from his face and was replaced by a happy grin.

"Alright then let's go!" Naruto said dragging the girl with him to get ready.

**-NMAC-**

During the entire time the couple was being followed by Nagi and his group. "Wow Naruto-nii knows how to treat a girl during a date..." Nagi stated looking at the smiles that Naruto and Ako were exhibiting as the blond dragged her away.

"I still can't believe Kinpatsu-nii does these types of things," Kojirou muttered. Chibi Chisame kicked him in the shin in response. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Nothing. You just don't get girls yet," Chisame muttered. Her face sported a deep frown as they she saw the two disappear back stage.

"Well thank you all for waiting! We shall now begin the best couple contest!" the announcer said from the stage. "The winner of this contest along with the two runner ups will get these beautiful bracelets!" After that three groups of people passed by, with a pair of littles kids dressed up as a wolf and little red riding hood.

"Naruto-san should be next," Chachamaru said as they watched. Chisame was watching disinterested until Chachamaru said this. She stood up straighter to see what the blond idiot decided to wear. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Naruto walk out wearing a white tuxedo as if going to a wedding. He even fixed his spiked hair so it wouldn't fall on his face, with a wolf tail in the back. Her eyes then trailed to the hand that he was holding and saw Ako in a matching wedding dress, including the veil and flowers. The girl had a deep blush and was looking at her feet. The net idol then heard the voices of girls around her.

"Isn't that the guy from that one movie?" one asked.

"Oh my gosh it is!" the girl next to her squealed.

"He looks so handsome in that tuxedo," a girl gushed as she watched him bring Ako to center stage.

"Do you think this is a promotion for the second movie?" another person from Chisame's side asked her friend.

"If it is maybe this is the girl he will be marrying in it!" her friend replied. Chisame's frown evolved into a scowl as the girls kept talking about how Naruto and Ako looked cute together. The girl then gasped as every other girl, save for Chachamaru, squealed in delight. Naruto had just kissed Ako on the cheek before literally sweeping the girl off her feet, carrying her bridal style off the stage. Nagi and Kojirou watched with mouths agape, while Chachamaru seemed a little confused by the actions of some of the people.

Chisame's heart literally stopped when she saw the kiss but she shrugged it off almost instantaneously. _'Why the hell am I feeling jealous of Ako at the moment? I mean all she's doing is spending quality time with Naruto...I shouldn't be feeling jealous. Yet why do I want to strangle him for kissing her on the cheek?'_ Chisame thought as she waited for the next part. After a couple of minutes the two walked out again for the swimsuit part of the competition. Naruto had on orange trunks and was shirtless. Ako was wearing a top that covered her back that had polka dots and a matching undergarments. The girls were practically drooling when they saw Naruto walk out. This made Chisame even angrier. In the end Naruto and Ako gained second place, and the smile on the blond's face was so infectious that it had Ako smiling alongside him even though they had lost. When he hugged the girl to celebrate, Chisame growled in frustration.

**-NMAC-**

"I'm sorry we lost," Ako said as the two walked off again, back in their regular clothes.

"I said it was fine. Second place was okay with me. Besides I got to see you in such a cute swimsuit," Naruto told her as he once again took her hand into his. When they reached the area near their class room, Naruto had brought her up to the music room where he had DJ'ed for the first time. "Hey Ako-chan? I know I heard you play before, but can I hear it again? On a real bass this time?" he asked.

"S-sure, but I told you I'm not that good..." Ako replied taking up a bass guitar and tuning it. When she began to play, she zoned out and began to just let the music flow. Naruto smiled and strode over to the wall getting a guitar and tuned it. He then began to play along with Ako. The girl looked up and saw him playing, but he smiled at her and it told her to just keep on playing. Both of them played their instruments for awhile, Naruto making Ako set the beat and Naruto following. When they finished they put away the instruments and just sat down next to each other on some chairs, just enjoying each other's company.

"Ako-chan," Naruto started getting her attention. "I have something to tell you..."

"What is it Naruto-sensei?" Ako asked with a blush. _'Is...is he going to confess to me?'_

"I...I...I saw the scar on your back," Naruto whispered. That was when Ako's world came crashing down on her. "When we were changing I saw it..." Ako's eyes began to well up with tears as she looked at her teacher. Ako slowly stood up and was about to run away, but Naruto grabbed her by the waist and brought her into his lap, holding her close to him. She was crying again, and that didn't sit too well with Naruto. "Ako I'm sorry..."

Ako was struggling to break free from his grip, to get away, to not see him feel sorry for her. _'He saw it! He saw the scar! He won't like me anymore! He wouldn't want to be with me anymore!' _Ako thought in a panic. _'But why is he hugging me still if he saw it? Why does he care? Is he pitying me?'_

"I'm not pitying you Ako-chan," he whispered into her ear as he held her tighter, as if he read her mind. "I would never do that to you. I told you you're one of my favorite students. I told you that you're beautiful no matter what you wear."

"B-but my scar..." she whispered out.

"Even if you do have a scar, or ten or even a hundred scars, I would still find you more dazzling than any diamond in the world Ako-chan," he told her as he kissed her hair. His hand landed on her back and stoked it, even touching the scar. "I don't care what people say to me and I'll make my own choice. And I will stick by it when I say that you are beautiful just the way you are Ako-chan."

Ako couldn't believe it. Even after seeing her scar, the love of her life still cared for her. He even called her beautiful after that. She knew he wouldn't lie to her or mess with her like that, because he's never done anything that mean to anyone in the class before, so what he was saying must be true. "Do you mean it?" Ako asked him.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "Every word."

"Really?"

"Believe it," Naruto replied kissing her on the forehead. He slowly let go of her and stretched when he took her off his lap. "Besides who has the right to tell you if you're pretty or not? Your life is like a story in which you are the main character. Only you can decided if you want what someone said to be part of it or not." Naruto finished by putting both hands behind his head and smiling at her. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"B-but...I don't think I'm a main character type of person," Ako mumbled.

"Tch, everyone is their own main character Ako-chan, if you weren't you wouldn't be living your own life no?" Naruto chuckled. "Besides during today's date, you were the star Ako-chan not me. I was just here to push it along." Naruto then looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30. "Oh we're going to be late if we don't go soon."

"Y-yeah we should get going," Ako agreed. They were about to leave the classroom, but Naruto put his hand on Ako's shoulder and turned her around. "Naruto-sensei what are you-" Ako was stopped when Naruto placed a kiss on her lips and one of his hands on her head to steady her. Ako closed her eyes as she kissed him back. Naruto pulled back before it could become a make out session.

"Do you want to go out with me again after the whole festival is done? It will give me time to tell you a few things about myself." Ako's face slowly adopted a rose colored blush, but the smile on her face was rather dazzling.

"Of course Naruto-sen...Naruto-kun," Ako corrected herself as she beamed up at her important person.

**-NMAC-**

"Eh! What do you mean you won't be singing with us?" Misa asked when Naruto told her the news. The rest of the Dekopin Rocket (from the scans I read that was their band name) also had their mouths agape. Ako had it bigger than everyone else.

"I just thought of something that had me thinking for awhile and well I decided to capitalize on it now. Sorry about that girls," Naruto apologized. "I swear I'll make it up to you girls some how."

"You better Naruto-sensei!" Shiina shouted. "But it seems like it's our time to go up so we'll discuss it later." The girls then walked up to the stage, but not before Ako sent one more look towards Naruto who urged her onwards. As Naruto stood at the doorway and watched the girls begin to play, he felt a magical presence near him.

"Playing with another heart Naruto?" Albireo stated as he appeared next to him.

"I don't play when it comes to things like this. I actually do care deeply for that girl," Naruto replied as he listened to the girls play some rock song.

"You're the only person I know who would be willing to make multiple girls fall in love with himself, but is able to take care of them all. You would fit right in with the rest of the Ala Rubra with that craziness," Albireo chuckled. Naruto shook his head but was also laughing.

"Care to help me play with my songs?" Albireo thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "Good, playing with clones doesn't always help out you know." Naruto made two shadow clones and Albireo made himself one as well, then changed how they look so people wouldn't freak out. "We are going to do a cover of this boy band from overseas. So I want you to read my mind and be able to do the dance moves while we sing."

"So we're going to be a boy band for this huh?" Albireo asked. Naruto nodded.

"You have to take off your hood too," Naruto told him. "People need to see your face." Albireo chuckled and took of his hood and changed his clothes with magic so that he looked more presentable to the crowd. He was wearing an all black ensemble. A black button up shirt, with black pants and white belt. Black boots and a white tie completed it, to mimic Naruto's black and white clothing. Naruto shook his head and changed the color of his belt from orange to white. They made the clones do the same, wearing their own black and white clothes.

"And now presenting...uh what is your band's name?" the announcer asked. Naruto threw her a piece of paper with just one word written on it. "So now we present the band known as NANI (anagram of Naruto's and Albireo's initials, Naruto Namikaze and Albireo Imma).

Ako and the girls were down in the front row after their act so they could watch Naruto's act. The lights died down and the people began to wonder what was up. When the music started playing it showed the five people, with Naruto in the middle and Albireo next to him. Then they began to dance to the music.

**(Hello by SHINee, I do not own. Was translated by someone else so technically i don't own that too. look for the official video on youtube to see how they dance, i wont specify who sings what part)**

_When I act like this I realize I'm actually young_

_[She's] right in front of me but I don't know what to do_

_How do did you start love?_

_People who have loved please tell me_

_Will there be a day when I hold her hand?_

_Will there be a day when I kiss her above her closed eyes?_

_Hello Hello I acted confidently_

_Hello Hello I want to talk to you for a moment_

_Hello Hello I might stutter a little, though_

_Who knows we might actually be together_

_Should I confront [her]_

_Should I wait [for her]?_

_It's harder when everyone else says something different (You can't believe it right?)_

_Having high standards, this isn't a usual thing for me_

_Please believe in me yeah_

_Will there be a day when I hug her freely_

_I believe that what we think can come true_

_Hello Hello I acted confidently_

_Hello Hello I want to talk to you for a moment_

_Hello Hello I might stutter a little, though_

_Who knows we might actually… oh yeah_

_This is not the first time_

_Truthfully I've loved and parted_

_But it's hard, please believe in me_

_You are different_

_Hello Hello This time I'll put myself out there_

_Hello Hello Ooh yeah~ Baby Baby Baby girl_

_Hello Hello I don't know how you're feeling now_

_Who knows we might actually…_

_Hello Hello Uh~~yeah_

_Hello Hello Please give me a chance_

_Hello Hello I don't know how you're feeling now_

_Who knows we might actually…._

_(Rap Hello Those times together circle around me and can be compared to no other blissful feelings No More I can't express feelings anymore so if you take my hand Never let you go If this is love I'll never let it go_

_Who knows us two)_

_This might be destiny_

_Hello Hello_

The crowd cheered as the song finished and the group did a pose. When the lights died down there were some puffs of smoke being seen and then the lights came back on leaving only Naruto in the center stage with a microphone in his hand. "Hehehe hi," Naruto greeted the crowd. "I hoped you liked the song and all that." The crowd cheered him on as he spoke. The blond scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well seeing as I'm the closing act and all that, the people gave the right to a second song. So I would like to call someone up to the stage." Naruto walked to the side and got a stool and placed it in front of him. "Will Ako Izumi please come up on stage with me please?" Naruto asked the crowd.

Ako's eyes widened, alongside the rest of the band. In the higher parts of the theater Yuna, Akira and Makie were wondering what their sensei was planning. Ako tried to back away but Madoka and Shiina forced her onto the stage with everyone looking at her. Naruto urged her to sit down and she agreed while blushing all the way not used to the attention. Naruto cleared his throat and began to sing to Ako, as if no one else was there.

(**Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Not owned by me. The words in brackets are words I had to change so it was Naruto talking to the girl. Also the things in paranethasis is what Naruto is doing while singing)**

_Oh, [your] eyes, [your] eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_[Your] hair, [your] hair, falls perfectly without [you] trying _

_[You're] so beautiful, and [I'll] tell [you] every day _**(Naruto tucks some hair behind Ako's ear)**

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment [you] [you] won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that [you] don't see what I see_

_But every time [you] ask me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are _**(Naruto takes her hand and looks directly into her eyes)**

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are _**(Naruto then kisses her on the forehead)**

_[Your] lips, [your] lips, I could kiss them all day if [you'd] let me_

_[Your] laugh, [your] laugh, [you] hates but I think it's so sexy[_

_You're] so beautiful, and [I'll] tell [you] every day _**(Naruto caresses her cheek)**

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look okYou know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are _**(Naruto smiles at Ako as he kisses the back of her hand)**

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a whileBecause girl you're amazing, just the way you are _**(He then kisses Ako on the cheek)**

_The way you are... the way you are..._

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah _**(Naruto finally kisses her on the lips)**

When he stopped the kiss, he whispered into her ear, "I meant every word of what I said back then. I thought I just had to reinforce it a bit." Ako had a small smile on her face as she looked at Naruto, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.

"I think I'm going to enjoy that date even more now," Ako replied smiling at him.

**-NMAC-**

"Oh my gosh!" Makie and Yuna shouted at the same time. "Naruto-sensei kissed Ako!" Akira had to cover her ears to block the two out from their shouting. Akira noticed the smile on Ako's face when he did it though and finally remembered something. Ako had shown her the picture of the kiss she had from Kyoto. Comparing the clothes of Naruto and the boy she had kissed she finally drew the connection.

'_This isn't the first time they kissed. And Naruto-sensei is the boy Ako was excited about,'_ Akira thought with a smile. Down in the front row of the stands Misa was frowning a bit as she watched Ako hug Naruto. He bowed as he lead them off stage.

'_I can't believe Ako got to Naruto-sensei first! When did this happen! When did they start dating?'_ she thought furiously, not even listening to her friends talking next to her.

-**NMAC-**

AN: read and review


	31. Asuna's Reality

AN: As always thanks for the reviews. And I would like to thank the people who corrected me with the whole Sakurako name problem I had. Here is the next chapter. I would like to thank **Vongola Maelstrom** for beta-ing again.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Naruto sighed as he sat down on a bench in the park. He could feel an oncoming headache as he thought of how to handle the Asuna problem. "I can't handle this one like every other girl...she's too fragile at the moment. Though if I say that she'd probably have my head for thinking that," Naruto sighed. Rubbing his temples in small circles he closed his eyes in thought. "If I try to approach her now and take her out on a date, it would seem like I'm making a move on her...If I don't do anything, she'll get better on her own, but I don't want to leave her like that." Naruto put his head in his hands as he kept thinking about it. "What should I do?"

"Naruto-sensei?" Naruto raised his head and saw three girls in front of him. It was Makie, Yuna and Akira. They were all still in costume and were looking at him curiously.

"Hi girls," Naruto greeted dejectedly as he leaned back into the bench, still rubbing his temples.

"Is something wrong Naruto-sensei?" Akira asked.

"No..." Naruto sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean we'd be willing to help you out," Makie said.

"I don't want to bother you girls..."

"It won't be a problem Naruto-sensei. You help us all the time so I think it's only fair to help you out too," Yuna stated, while nodding her head. Naruto sighed again but this time in defeat.

"Well, I have this friend who is having a problem with a girl," Naruto said theoretically.

"Oh so you're having a problem with a girl Naruto-sensei?" Yuna asked.

"What! No!" Naruto shouted. "I really do have a friend with a girl problem at the moment. But that's not what I need help in. I need an idea on how to console the girl he rejected..."

"Oh so you're trying to get with the girl the guy dumped?" Makie asked.

"No! I'm just trying to find a way to make her feel better! I care about the girl deeply, but I don't want her to think I'm coming onto her," he confessed.

"Oh!" the three girls said at the same time. "Why don't you just help her forget about him?" Makie asked.

"She's been in love with him for who knows how long..."

"Oh."

"Why not give her a good you know," Yuna stated with a perverse giggle.

"She'll probably cut off my balls," Naruto replied. The three girls cringed along side Naruto when he thought of it.

"Why not just do what you usually do with her. You know, just be there for her," Akira said. Naruto's head snapped up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. "I'm so stupid! Thanks Akira-chan!" He hugged the girl, spinning her around and then ran off. The girl tried to regain her balance as she was put down, since she was seeing stars in her eyes. The two girls had to jump in and help her out before she fell.

"Should we go follow him?" Yuna asked.

"Well, we have time before Ako's concert, so I don't see why not," Makie replied. Akira had barely gotten her footing back before her two friends chased after the blond, dragging her in the process. They saw Naruto running through a crowd before someone grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him into the middle of the crowd.

"Oi let me go! I have somewhere to be!" Naruto shouted as some person put him into a clearing with large group of people surrounding him. Behind him were some people with instruments.

"Hey boss I think this guy would do nicely!" the nameless person who dragged him shouted.

"Eh?" Naruto asked.

"You see," a big burly man came out. "We need someone to help us advertise for the concert. So I told my boy here to get a dashing young person to help us give the people a sample of our music."

"But I need to be somewhere right now," Naruto frowned.

"Ah but it won't take more than a minute." Naruto growled but decided not to blow up on the poor man, because he'd only waste more time that way.

"Fine...Got a song list?" The big man gave Naruto a piece of paper and he looked over the list before going up to the band in the back and telling them what song to play. This was when the three girls came into the crowd and saw him talking to the band, having his hands and then frowning and finally nodding his head, with his hand on his chin. After a moment Naruto took a mic stand, and brought it up to the direct center of the circle. "What's up guys?" he greeted the crowd.

The crowd murmured a reply. "Sheesh, this is supposed to be a festival not a funeral," retorted Naruto. Running a hand through his hair, Naruto cleared his throat. "Now seeing as I'm performing at the concert as well tonight, I'm going to help support this group and the concert by asking you all to listen to us perform tonight at 6 o'clock. Here's a sample." Naruto nodded to the band behind him and they began to play.

(**She Will be Loved by Maroon 5, not owned by me)**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

The guitarist finished strumming and the crowd cheered for them. Naruto did an exaggerated bow before thanking the crowd and running off.

**-NMAC-**

Sitting nearby her desk in pajamas, Asuna was looking out the window of her dorm into the starless night sky. Negi and Konoka weren't back yet from whatever they had to do and she really didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. Besides, the sting from Takamichi's rejection of her love was still fresh. _'I knew that would be his answer, but I didn't think it would hurt this much,'_ she thought as she felt an onset of fresh tears coming onto her. She started to sniffle a bit and felt the water in her eyes again. When she heard a knock on the door, she furiously wiped away her tears and answered it. Thinking it was her roommates she spoke, "What to you so long?"

"Um...you were expecting me?" Naruto asked unsurely. Asuna's eyes widened as she became flustered due to her embarrassment.

"N-no. I thought you were Negi and Konoka. Sorry for the mistake Naruto," Asuna apologized.

"Naruto? When the hell did you call me that? What happened to fishcake?"

"Huh? I thought you didn't like being called that?" Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"It kinda grew on me you know?" Asuna nodded and the two stood there in silence. Naruto shifted his weight between his feet and felt rather awkward at the moment. "So are you going to invite me in? I mean I brought food and it's rather cold out now." Naruto lifted up a plastic bag of what smelled like Chinese food. Asuna's stomach grumble when the aroma hit her nose. Holding the offending organ, she smiled meekly at the Naruto. "Hungry?"

Asuna saw Naruto's smirk grow. She playfully slapped his arm before allowing him into the room. The blond put the bag on the table, taking out a carton of shrimp fried rice and chao mein. From underneath that carton he produced a bag of orange chicken, beef and broccoli and some egg rolls. "That's a lot of food. Are you going to eat?" Asuna asked as she broke apart some of the wooden chopsticks from the bag. She took a plate from her cupboard and began to pile it on with a little bit of everything.

"Nah I already ate," Naruto replied as he took a seat on one of the bean bag chairs and let out deep breath.

"Gen wash's wiz all ga food?" asked Asuna through a mouthful of beef and rice.

"Don't speak when you have food in your mouth..." Naruto chuckled. The girl swallowed her food before talking again.

"Then what's with all the food?" she repeated.

"Well, I thought the others would be here, but apparently I was wrong. I wonder where they are?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Maybe Negi dragged Konoka to play at some of the stalls," Naruto mused.

"He's too smart to even try that," Asuna said getting a second helping of food.

"Oh and how would you know? I'm guessing he's crying that he didn't win a prize right now." Asuna giggled when she thought of it.

"Now I can see that," Asuna giggled again as she sat down next to him. The two then sat in a comfortable silence; the only sounds were from Asuna's chopsticks touching the plate every time she went to get more food. When she was done eating, she put down her chopsticks and sighed. She looked towards Naruto who was just sitting there looking out the window. "Look Naruto, I want to explain why you saw me crying a while back..." she started, her heart getting heavy.

"Don't," Naruto interrupted. Asuna looked at him confused when he answered. Looking back he gave her a somber expression before releasing probably the hundredth sigh that day. "I don't want you to think about whatever made you sad. It won't do any of us good if you start crying."

"But you probably want to know about what happened."

"I do, but I don't want you re-experiencing whatever you had gone through. So please drop it," Naruto told her with a firm voice. Asuna's eyes met his and they stared at each other before Asuna looked away.

"Thanks. I really didn't want to start thinking about it again."

"No problem." The silence then engulfed them again, but this one was less amiable compared to the last one. There was an air of tension hanging over the two of them and neither of them knew how to handle it. Asuna found the floor rather interesting, and Naruto could say the same about the chair. Naruto, being the rash person he is, decided to take the initiative and cleared his throat. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Huh?" the girl asked looking at him.

"Do you want to hang out? I mean just to get away from all of this for awhile."

"Naruto if you haven't noticed, it's nine at night," Asuna huffed crossing her arms. In response, Naruto took the time machine out of his pocket. "Oh then that would make sense then."

"So you in?"

"This isn't going to be some sort of date is it?" Asuna asked unsurely. The edges of Naruto's lips twitched upward into a small smile, before shaking his head negatively.

"Nah. It's just a simple outing, just between you and me. Unless, that is, you want other people to join us?" Asuna thought about it before replying.

"No. Just the two of us is fine. I haven't had time alone with you in a while."

"I'll be standing outside while you go get dressed." Naruto stood to leave but Asuna's hand grabbed his wrist before he could get too far.

"You can stay here if you want, I'll change in the bathroom." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked her in the eyes, they looked like they were pleading him not to leave her alone. Nodding his head, Naruto sat back down in the bean bag chair and waited for the girl to do her thing.

When Asuna got out of the bathroom she was dressed up in a black wife beater and a black long sleeve jacket over it. She had on gray jeans and black shoes to complete the outfit. As she finished drying her hair, Asuna heard light snoring coming from the room. She looked towards the only person in the dorm and saw that he was fast asleep in the bean bag chair. His mouth partly opened as his arms were crossed over his chest. He had sunk down more to procure a better position on the chair. Asuna smiled and noticed how much calmer Naruto seemed to be when he was asleep like this. Compared to his usual happy joking self, or rarely seen serious self, Asuna liked his calm self above all else. Whether he was awake or not when he was calm, he would always show some sort of kindness to her that he hasn't shown to any one else. And she'd like to keep it like that.

Now she felt guilty, she didn't want to wake him up from his much deserved sleep. Thinking about what that day had brought onto him, the fights and the multiple dates he'd been on, she thought he deserved the rest. "I got all dressed up for nothing, the idiot," Asuna mumbled but had a small smile on her face. Going to a small closet, she took out a blanket and put it over his sleeping form. The moment the blanket touched him though, his hand shot out from his sides and grabbed Asuna by the neck and slammed her onto the bean bag chair. When she looked into his eyes, they were overshadowed by his bangs. She gulped in fear as she saw some killing intent in his eyes.

After a moment Naruto let go and shook his head to clear away any sleepiness still in them. "I'm so sorry Asuna-chan," Naruto apologized, though he was not looking at her directly. "I didn't mean to do that I swear. Ninja training is hard to overcome sometimes." He then looked her directly in the eyes, and Asuna could see the guilt in them due to what he did.

"I'm fine," Asuna assured him. "You actually weren't gripping that tightly. If anything it was like you were holding my hand." Naruto nodded his head but looked away again. "Fishcake, I swear I'm fine." Naruto sighed.

"That doesn't make me fell any better about it." Naruto shook his head and then offered her his hand. "Shall we go?" Asuna looked at the hand for a moment but then took it in her own. And a few seconds later it was bright outside with birds chirping. Still holding onto her hand, Naruto used Hirashin and took them away in a flash of yellow light.

**-NMAC-**

When Asuna opened her eyes she saw that they were no longer inside her dorm, hell they weren't even in Mahora. They were in the heart of Tokyo with the Tokyo Tower looming over them. "Fishcake how'd we end up here?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised to see where I go on weekends," answered Naruto. "I just chose a spot near the publishing company for Icha Icha and decided to go from there." Naruto then began walking ahead of her, making Asuna run to catch up. "Besides it was getting a little stuffy over there." Asuna nodded and the two were walking side by side down the busy street. "So what do you want to do first Asuna-chan?"

"Huh I thought you had this all planned out fishcake," Asuna frowned.

"I don't have anything planned to be honest. I wanted you to decide what to do, seeing as I'm running out of ideas to take people out on outings now. Two days worth of dates has me out of ideas on ways to cheer you up."

"Oh I see. So you were trying to figure out how to cheer me up?" Asuna asked as she stepped in front of him, a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Naruto asked answering the smile with a smirk.

"Not really. But thanks for thinking about me." Asuna beamed at him. "Why don't we go watch a movie?"

"Sure. I'll pay for everything you know."

"WHAT!" Asuna shouted as they walked towards a movie theater. "Why would you do that! I have money so let me help you pay!" Asuna argued.

"But you need to pay for your tuition Asuna-chan. So let me do this."

"No," Asuna said stomping her foot. "I'm going to pay for my half of the stuff and that's final." She glared at him and Naruto laughed. Putting his hands up in a defensive manner he gave in.

"Fine fine, you pay for your half of whatever we do today. But that means we split on who chooses what we do."

"Huh?"

"You chose to watch a movie, but I get to choose what movie to watch got it?" Asuna thought for a moment and then nodded. When they got to the ticket counter Naruto looked for a movie to watch, when his eyes landed on one. "Can we have two tickets to the new horror movie please?" Naruto took his money from the pocket and Asuna gave her share. When they got their tickets they went into the lobby.

"You want any popcorn?" Asuna asked sheepishly.

"Nah. You?"

"Maybe..."

"You just had dinner and you're already hungry again?" smirked Naruto.

"N-no..." stuttered Asuna.

"Fine go get some. I think I'll get some candy for myself." Naruto laughed when Asuna practically ran to get her food. Throughout the whole movie Naruto had to hold himself back from howling in laughter each time Asuna jumped when the monster appeared on screen. He even had to hold her down as to not lose all her popcorn when she screamed. The only thing that vexed Naruto throughout the entire time he and Asuna were watching the film was one prick who kept shouting at Naruto to keep his girlfriend quiet. When Naruto responded he let loose an unholy amount of killing intent as he chewed him out, causing the man to piss his pants and run out of the theater. Everyone thanked him, even Asuna, though they didn't notice Naruto didn't deny the fact that the man called Asuna his girlfriend.

After the movie Naruto was still laughing while Asuna was trembling and glaring at Naruto. "Oh man your face was priceless. Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. With that comment, Asuna bopped him on the back of the head with her fist. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for laughing at me!" she shouted, but there was a smile on her face. This had Naruto smiling still even though he was in pain. "So you hungry?" Naruto's jaw dropped when she asked.

"Seriously how come you're so hungry today?"

"Using Kanka takes so much energy out of you."

"AH!" Naruto nodded.

"Well, since you chose to see a movie, I choose to eat at a ramen stand."

"Ramen? Why of all things you choose ramen?"

"It's my favorite food!"

"Fine, but you only get three bowls!" Asuna wagged a finger at him.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"You got to choose the movie, I get to choose how much you eat," Asuna smirked.

"Fine," Naruto muttered.

**-NMAC-**

The two had spent a better part of an hour scouring the busy streets of Tokyo looking for a decent looking ramen stand. When they did, they chose a stall ran by a man with wild maroon hair. "Welcome to Daisuke's Ramen! I'm Daisuke. How can I help you two?" the man known as Daisuke asked.

"I'll be having two bowls of miso ramen, and can you put some pork strips on top please," Asuna said with a smile.

"And what about him?" Naruto was about to answer when Asuna put a hand up.

"He'll have a miso, a beef and a pork ramen. Make it the biggest one you have. Is that okay with you Naruto?" Asuna asked with a sickly sweet voice. Naruto nodded his head, and was sweating. The man known as Daisuke leaned over to him and whispered a few choice words.

"You are so whipped. I mean your girlfriend is making all the decisions for you."

"I am not whipped," Naruto shot back. Again he didn't notice that he didn't deny that Asuna was not his girlfriend. Daisuke backed off and began to cook their food. Naruto then turned to Asuna and posed his question. "So after this where to next?"

"Well, I haven't done karaoke in a while. So let's do that," Asuna told him. When she saw Naruto giving her a questioning look she raised an eyebrow in response. "What?"

"I thought this wasn't supposed to be a date?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We went to the movies, albeit a scary movie. Were eating out, though it's only ramen. And now you want to go to a karaoke bar?" Asuna's eyes widened when she put one and one together and gasped.

"W-well it's not romantic is it? I mean people do this with their friends all the time..." Asuna tried to tell him but Naruto just sighed.

"As long as we don't think of it that way ne?" Naruto smirked. When they were done talking Daisuke placed the food in front of them. The two said their thanks. Naruto, for once, didn't just inhale the food. He actually took his time to savor the flavor. "Hey man this is really good. It may even match up to the ramen I used to eat back home."

"Hehe, I don't mind that it isn't the best. As long as people like to eat it I'm good right?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course besides..."

"Ramen is the food of the gods!" both men said at the same time. This had both of them laughing and talking about ramen. Though Asuna didn't give her input she was happy to see that Naruto was enjoying himself. Again, for the second time that day, she couldn't help but keep looking at him. The way he laughed, the way he interacted with a fellow ramen enthusiast, and his smile. She couldn't stop staring at the luminous smile his face seemed to project when he was extremely happy. When he turned to her, she had to turn her face away quickly as not to be seen looking. "Is there something wrong Asuna-chan?" Asuna shook her head negatively. "Are you sure?" Asuna nodded.

'_Wasn't I just rejected by Takahata-sensei? Then why am I already looking at Naruto like this? Don't tell me I'm using him as my escape...This is bad. I don't want to use him like that...He's been too kind to me. He's making time to make sure I'm happy, to comfort me and I'm just using him...'_ Asuna thought guiltily. When she saw Naruto get up he paid for his food, and she paid for hers. While they were walking off towards a karaoke bar, Naruto saw that Asuna didn't seem as happy as she was before they ate their food.

"Hey Asuna-chan," he called out to her. The girl turned to him, her eyes not fully meeting his. "Why don't we go for a light spar before going to sing. I've been meaning to see how well you do in a sword fight ever since this morning."

"Eh? But that was just this morning...how long have you been wanting to see how I fight?"

"This is my 6th or so run of the same day. That and the two days spent inside the resort, so practically a week," Naruto explained. Asuna opened her mouth to respond but closed it.

"Fine let's go," Asuna said. Naruto smiled and led her into a dark alley where he used Hirashin to disappear from sight.

**-NMAC-**

The two had appeared on top of a deserted rooftop. Looking around Asuna saw that they were still no where near Mahora. "Where are we?"

"I was bored and decided to go for a walk and ended a couple of miles away from Mahora. Cabin fever sets in from time to time you know?" Asuna nodded. "And well apparently I ended up here," Naruto made a motion to the school rooftop. "Though the head of this place's disciplinary committee challenged me to a fight, saying that I was trespassing or was it herding? When I proved myself worthy, he let me come here to think. Though I never want to end up on the wrong end of his weapons ever again. Guy was scary enough, but he was hella skilled with his tonfas." Naruto shivered remembering the encounter but let it drift off, for that was a totally different story.

"So you want to fight here?" Asuna asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay then." Asuna drew out her card, and summoned her fan.

"Make it your sword."

"What?"

"It gives a bit of excitement to the fight knowing that there really is danger to avoid. Besides, we're not trying to kill each other right?" Asuna hesitantly nodded, and made her fan transform into the large blade, that was nearly as tall as her. The blade as rust red, and the handle was only a small part of the blade. Near the top of the blade was an inscription that Naruto couldn't make out. Naruto summoned his own blades and drew both of them out. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." When the words left her mouth, she was forced to put her blade up to block the powerful downward swing made by Naruto. She was nearly forced down to her knee when his giant red butcher knife collided with her blade. Using all her strength, she pushed him off but Naruto just flipped in midair and stabbed down with the katana. Asuna only had a second to dodge, and when she did Naruto made a small cut on her jeans. "What the hell fishcake!" she shouted as she looked at her jeans. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No but this is how my sensei tested me way back when. With an intent to kill." Naruto used shundo and was already mid-swing with his katana towards her neck. Asuna's eyes widened as she rolled out of the way. When the blade flew over her head, she could have sworn she heard it cutting air. Asuna had to roll away again, when he slammed the butcher knife in the floor. "Come on Asuna-chan, fight back."

"No!" Asuna shouted as she blocked both blades before he did another downward swing at her. Naruto eased off of her for second, making Asuna sigh in relief. But then he used shundo and was doing the same move from behind. Asuna quickly turned around and blocked it. "Why are you doing this?" she asked when he jumped away, giving her time to catch her breath.

"I'm giving you a way to blow your frustrations Asuna-chan." Naruto stabbed his butcher knife into the floor behind him and shundo-ed to the other side of the roof stabbing his katana into the floor of it as well. Doing the ram seal, Naruto made a light travel from one blade to the other, creating a small circle of light.

"What are you doing?" asked Asuna, who was still sitting on the floor. Naruto opened his arms out.

"This is one of the many seals on the blades. It creates a small barrier, which keeps us in and other people out. It also keeps sounds from escaping the circle as well, but letting it enter." When Naruto was done talking he did a few hand seals, and murmured a jutsu name that Asuna couldn't hear. Darkness erupted from behind him, crawling over the lighted periphery and showed Asuna that they were in a dome. Naruto opened his arms. "So if you need to cry again, only I will hear and see you..." Asuna's eyes widened again as she stared at him. Slowly she let go of the sword, and walked up to him. Encircling her arms around his torso, she felt him hug her back. She put her head onto his chest and let the warmth fill her up.

Not knowing why it happened, Asuna just began to cry. "Why didn't he accept me?" she cried in to his shirt in a hush whisper. As she kept crying, Asuna just kept repeating the word why over and over again. Naruto just stood there hugging her. Letting her cry her heart out, probably for the second time that day. Naruto just held her, and sometimes stroked her hair. He never uttered a single word as she cried out all her problems. "I'm sorry," were the first words that came out of her hoarse throat.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as he still held onto her.

"I'm sorry for using you like this...I got rejected and I'm using you like a rebound..." she hiccuped while wiping away some tears.

"If that is what helps you to be happy again it's okay with me," Naruto cooed as he still held onto her.

"But it doesn't feel right..." Asuna looked into his eyes as he smiled down to her, it was the same dazzling smile that he had on only a few minutes ago.

"It's okay Asuna-chan. Once again, I just want you to be happy." She didn't know what came over her, or why she even did it, but she wasn't going to regret it. She reached up, her hands going around his head and pulling him down into a simple kiss. Naruto stiffened for a moment, but slowly kissed back. They just kept it short and simple before breaking apart. "What was that for?"

"I was...trying to figure out my feelings for you," Asuna told him. "I honestly liked you, ever since the Kyoto trip. Ever since you gave me my birthday gift, I started to feel things for you. I was jealous when you took notice of other girls. I was happy when you helped me out or took your time to be with me. It was just...I was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" Naruto asked.

"My feelings..." When Naruto shot her a questioning look, she sighed. "When I started to like you, I noticed that you were slowly replacing Takahata-sensei in my heart. The more time I spent with you, the more I felt him slowly slip away from my heart. It was scary to me, seeing as you were erasing the person I had loved since who knows when. So that was why when I found out that you were dating Setsuna-san, I was hurt." She looked him directly in the eye, while they still hugged each other. "My heart was shattered. That was why I clung onto the crush I had on Takahata-sensei. It was my only escape. But when he rejected me it added onto the pain."

"Asuna..." Naruto whispered.

"But then...then you came and did this. It really helped me, but I was still hurting. That kiss was to confirm how I felt about you."

"And what was the answer you found?"

"I-I-I love you," Asuna told him while blushing a bright red. Naruto was shocked for a moment, before smiling at Asuna.

"I love you too Asuna-chan," Naruto told her while kissing her on the lips. They stopped kissing when Asuna needed to breath.

"What about Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked carefully.

"She's still going to be my girlfriend."

"What?" gasped Asuna.

"Don't worry you'll be my girlfriend too."

"What?" Asuna repeated, a little confused and more than a little agitated.

"Oh that's right. You don't know. I'm a polygamist."

"WHAT!" Asuna shouted, effectively ruining the perfect moment they had.

"Do you even know what the word means?" Asuna opened her mouth to respond but closed it the next moment. "So you don't know?" Asuna shook her head, the bells ringing when she did. "I'm going to take on a wife and a couple mistresses. And before you blow a gasket, I'm just following the traditions of my home world. When you're the last of your clan, you can take up multiple partners." Asuna stared at him dumbfounded before her eyes narrowed at him.

"So what we're just going to be your baby makers?" Asuna asked hotly.

"No," Naruto's voice was resolute and full of confidence. "I will choose only the girls I want. The ones I truly care for, the ones I love. I don't care if they are the first, second, third, etc. I'll love them all the same." Naruto then felt an immense pain on the back of his head. Holding the now sore spot, he looked at Asuna glaring. "And what was that for?"

"Not explaining everything in the beginning!" Asuna shouted. Naruto pouted, but then began to laugh.

"So what do you say? Want to be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Well I'd like to meet your other girlfriends first," Asuna stated. "I don't want them to hate me or anything like that."

"Nah. I only have one girlfriend other than Setsuna, and I know she'll be happy you joined. I thought this little trip wasn't supposed to be romantic at all, how'd I end up asking you to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh shut up!" Asuna giggled. Naruto chuckled. The two stopped though when they heard a tapping noise coming from outside the dome.

"You have till the count of three before I bite you to death," a deep baritone voice said. Naruto shook his head, and dispelled his swords and Hirashin-ed out of the area, all before Asuna could even get a glimpse of who was talking.

**-NMAC-**

When they reappeared, Asuna noted that it was already late and the moon was full. The two were on the riverbank near Mahora and Naruto was looking out into the water. "What are we doing here fishcake?"

"I wanted to show you something. Something I have never shown to anyone before, not even my first girlfriend," Naruto told her.

"Then why are you showing me?" she asked quietly.

"I think you need something to cheer you up, other than me asking you to be my girlfriend of course." Naruto took out one of his pactios and said "Adeat!" a ring appeared on his right thumb and he gained his Rinnegan. "Apparently, my benefactor of sorts told me I can use this move, without penalty. Though I can only use it sparingly since I have no one to teach me how to do this right, as well as being drained physically. Once a month is my limit was what she said."

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asked. Naruto smirked at her.

"Just watch." Asuna watched as he spread both of his arms out wide. In his left hand a black colored energy appeared while in his right hand a beautiful white light appeared. "The power of imagination or 'yin' in my left to give it shape," Naruto whispered. "And in my right reality or 'yang' to give it life." Asuna watched in wonder as he brought the two energies together. "Izanagi."

What Asuna saw awed her. The two energies spiraled together and became the Yin-Yang sign for balance. When Naruto had what he wanted, he clasped his hands together and spread it out, releasing the chakra. The next thing Asuna knew was that she was no longer standing on the sandy bank near Mahora. The bank had transformed. It was now covered in thousands upon thousands of white roses, whose petals were floating in the wind mimicking snow. "It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"I hope you like it," Naruto said with a kind voice. "White roses mean new beginnings. So are you willing to make a new beginning with me?" Naruto asked offering her his hand. Asuna beamed at him and took it. Before he knew it she had crashed her lips to his again. He felt her tongue asking for entrance and he gave in. Their tongues sensually danced with each other as they deepened the kiss. His hands found her waist and brought her closer to him. When they stopped kissing Asuna answered him.

"Yes."

**-NMAC-**

AN: I will give a cookie to those who found my references to two animes. One is blatantly obvious, and the other is well you have to watch it to see what I anime I was hinting at. And no, they are just references so it won't cross over with them. Read and review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: A BREAK AT THE RESORT! EVA VS NARUTO?**


	32. A break

AN: Thanks for the reviews. The ones who got the cookies were: **Aizakku, Vandenbz, GoldenGod Rah, Nasha Rei-Kun, darkangelflame, aliestrikehero and legendarygamer.** They had correctly guessed the references. The obvious one was Hibari and his quote, from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (not owned by me), this one most of you got. The other one was the ramen seller Daisuke, who was from Digimon Adventure 2. At the end of that series he opens one up!

So here's the next chapter guys I hope you enjoy. Oh, and once again thanks to **Vongola Maelstrom** for being my beta. You guys should go check out his fanfic Something Worth Fighting For. It still in the early stages but it's rather well.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

When Naruto and Asuna had finally ended their "date", they were walking back to Mahora joking around all the way there. Naruto was relieved to see Asuna smiling again, and was excited that she had agreed to be one of his girlfriends. When they got onto the school grounds, Naruto nearly tripped when a bunch of clones decided to disperse all at the same time. "Fishcake are you alright?" Asuna asked looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto replied holding his head. Shaking it to get rid of the excess pain, he stood up again. "Clones just decided to all go away at the same time, and apparently we missed one hell of a party."

"We did?"

"Yeah. Chao is leaving to go to another school," Naruto told her as he looked upwards into the night sky. His blue eyes looked directly at a hovering blimp over the now glowing world tree. They narrowed when he stared directly at it before turning back to Asuna. "And now the rest of the gang's going to Chibi-chan's resort. I think we should go there too."

"I agree. I wouldn't mind going for a swim right now," Asuna replied stretching her arms.

"Oh? Are you sure you just don't want me to see you in that cute swimsuit of yours?" Naruto asked teasingly. Asuna blushed and gave him a playful shove.

"Pervert," she mumbled.

"Ah but I'm _your_ pervert." This had Asuna blushing more and began to stutter. Naruto smiled at his new girlfriend's reaction and kissed her on the cheek to stop her stuttering. "Shall we go?" Naruto asked. Asuna was too dazed at the moment from thinking too much, and just nodded. Naruto took her bridal style into his arms, and she wrapped her hands around his neck before disappearing in a flash of light.

**-NMAC-**

Team Negi, now including Haruna, Chisame and Kaede, were all standing in front of Eva's cottage. They were being led by Negi. "Why are we here Negi-sensei?" Haruna asked.

"This is a secret place where I train Haruna-san," Negi replied.

"Oh so you and Evangeline do _this_ and _that_ here right?" Haruna suggested. Negi face faulted, as well as the girls who already knew that he did not do those types of things there. This didn't stop Chisame from thinking these things though.

"I don't do that sort of thing Haruna-san! I mean I'm a teacher!"

"Heh, I've seen you in perverted situations before in there Negi and they aren't too convincing on your part," Naruto's voice echoed around them. In the same flash of yellow, Naruto and Asuna had appeared in front of the group. Kaede already being used to seeing him do those types of things wasn't at all affected by him appearing out of nowhere. But Chisame and Haruna's jaws dropped.

"Naruto-sama you can do magic too?" Haruna asked with stars in her eyes.

"No..." Naruto answered unsurely. Chisame got over her shock quickly when she noticed Asuna being carried by Naruto, her arms wrapped around his neck almost lovingly. She scowled at the sight.

"Hey fishcake, you can let me down now," Asuna told him.

"Oh!" Naruto said surprised. The blond bent down and let Asuna's feet touch the floor before fully letting go of her. Chisame watched Asuna's face as it looked...disappointed when he had let go of her.

'_Why the hell am I getting jealous of all these other girls being around Naruto! It shouldn't matter to me if he hangs out with them and not me...'_ Chisame thought in melancholy while looking at the floor. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand on her forehead. Raising her eyes just a bit, they met with the worried eyes of the blond teacher.

"Are you sick or something Chisame-chan? You don't look so well," he told her. His cool hand remained on her forehead just a bit longer before leaving. She felt a cool wind on her brow, already missing the warmth his hand gave off. She frowned when she noticed that she was blushing, and actually wanting him to touch her more.

'_Crap...What is that blond idiot doing to me?'_ She shook her head and mumbled an "I'm fine" to reassure the blond. Naruto cast her one more worried glance before turning towards Kaede.

"Finally decided to join us at the resort Kaede-chan?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"If I had known I would get to train with you more I would have tried a bit earlier, de gozaru," Kaede smirked at him. Naruto rolled his eyes landing on the last new girl there.

"And you're here why...?" Naruto asked staring at the perverted mangaka looking at him.

"I wanted to see what you guys have been up to!" she told him honestly. Naruto sighed shaking his head.

"Well come on let's get inside. Oh and Setsuna, I need to talk to you so come to my room in the resort okay," Naruto told the swordsman. Setsuna nodded and noticed that he sent a look over to Konoka saying the same thing. Naruto then was the first one into the cottage, Asuna right behind him. They were soon then followed by everyone else and Naruto took them into the resort.

When Chisame, Haruna and Kaede were inside they were awed by everything, though Chisame looked more irritated than anything else. While the others went to go change into swimsuits to go swimming Chisame turned on her heel. "I'm going home..." she told them turning back into the portal.

"Ah but you can't do that," Naruto stated. "Once you enter you have to wait 24 hours to leave."

"What! What about the festival!"

"Time works differently. In here when a day passes, only an hour passes outside."

"So I'm stuck in here with all these idiots?" Chisame frowned. Naruto chuckled and turned around.

"If you call your friends that, sure. You'll be stuck with these idiots for a whole day." He then began to walk away into the resort. He stopped halfway across the bridge and turned back towards her. "Though if you want I can show you around after I have spoken to Setsuna." Chisame looked at his retreating back while he walked away.

'_Maybe...maybe it is a good idea to stay,'_ she thought as she went towards the pool area where the other girls proceeded to drag her into the pool after a change of clothes.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto finally reached his room in the resort. Opening the double doors, he wasn't surprised to see that both of his girlfriends arrived before him. "What did you need to speak to us about Naru-kun?" Konoka asked, as she and Setsuna had already changed into some school regulation swimsuits.

"Yes Naruto-kun did you have something to tell us?" Setsuna copied her ojou-sama. Just as Naruto was about to speak there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruto told the person. The door opened with a creak, and Asuna poked her head in. "Ah right on time too. Come in Asuna-chan." Asuna walked inside wearing a matching swimsuit like the girls, though hers had a little bit of white. "Se-chan, Kono-hime. I have something to tell you." Asuna slowly walked up next to the blond and the two girls looked at him expectantly. "I'd like you two to meet my third girlfriend, Asuna-chan. I hope you treat her well ne?"

"KYAA! You're his girlfriend now too Asuna!" Konoka squealed as she ran up to the orange haired girl giving her a hug. "I knew I was right when I guessed you liked Naru-kun!"

"I'm sorry for being jealous of how you and fishcake were earlier Setsuna-san," Asuna told Setsuna after Konoka released her from a bone crushing hug.

"Ah it's okay Asuna-san. I had an inkling that you liked him as well. I do hope this won't strain the relationship we have already set up with Naruto-kun," Setsuna told her.

"Oh I don't think it would strain our relationship at all Se-chan," Naruto replied from behind Konoka. The two other girls saw him hugging her, with his chin resting on her head. "I mean there's more of me to go around. I can always make clones, and I will be there, since I will remember everything they experience. And I mean everything," Asuna and Setsuna gave a small gasp as a Naruto appeared behind each of them and put them into the same position he was with Konoka. All three Naruto's turned their heads and kissed them each.

Konoka put up no resistance whatsoever. Closing her eyes, she turned around in his grasp so she was facing him. Her arms were holding onto the back of his shirt, and his were at her waist massaging it slowly. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Without a second thought Konoka replied happily. Her tongue had met with his and slid against each other. The blond pulled her flush against his form and Konoka moaned into his mouth as he sucked on her tongue.

Setsuna was practically in the same situation, though her hands were around his neck. His right hand was behind her head keeping her close. Tipping her head she put his tongue even deeper into her mouth, making the swords woman moan. It only grew louder as Naruto gave her butt a small squeeze. After that Setsuna seemed to gain confidence and began to kiss back with more fervor.

Asuna not really used to deep kissing the blond just yet, still hesitated. Naruto ran his hand up and down her side to calm her down more before she kissed him back. Like their first deep kiss, barring the one when Naruto was possessed, Asuna was the one who asked entrance into his mouth. Naruto complied and opened his lips for her allowing her to explore his mouth again. She ran her tongue over his cheeks and the top of his mouth. Naruto lifted his tongue and touched hers and began to fight for dominance. After a second, Asuna surrendered thinking that she'll just enjoy.

Three minutes later all three Naruto's disengaged from their kiss and all of them were breathing hot and heavy. The two Naruto's behind Asuna and Setsuna disappeared with a puff of smoke. The real Naruto got the information back and smiled. "Excited much you two?" Naruto chuckled looking at Setsuna and Asuna who were now blushing a dark crimson, surprised by their own actions. They didn't feel guilty about it though. Konoka was leaning her head against Naruto chest to catch her breath. Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek before letting go. "Now I want you three out of my room! I need to change!" The three girls pouted but agreed nonetheless. When they left the room, he looked over his shoulder at some killing intent aimed at him. "Getting jealous are we Eva-chan?" Stepping from out of the shadows Eva was glaring at him, her arms crossed over her flat chest.

"Why would I be jealous?" Eva scoffed, with a roll of her eyes. She turned her face to the side quickly, but Naruto saw the blush on her cheek as well as a tear stain on her cheek.

"I may have only known you for a few months Eva but I know when you lie to me." Naruto sighed. "By any chance do you like me?" Eva refused to look at him, but her body went rigid giving him the answer she refused to say aloud. "Eva-chan..." he said as he took a few steps closer to her. She didn't move from her spot when he was already in front of her. "Eva-chan..."

"I have a proposition for you," the vampire interrupted, still not looking at him. "We'll have a fight. If I win...you have to be my slave for the rest of your life."

"And if I win?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever you want." Naruto looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. "Good, we'll do it later at night, when everyone else is asleep." Naruto nodded again and Eva walked back into the shadows, disappearing from the room.

The blond walked over to his bed, lied down and sighed. "Why couldn't I just choose one girl and get this over with?" Naruto asked himself aloud. "Oh yeah...I love them all too much..." Naruto sighed as he decided to take a nap.

**-NMAC-**

The new girls: Haruna, Chisame and Kaede were being shown around by Negi. They were all shown various rooms that seemed rather elegant, for a tropical resort. When they were near a set of double doors Negi stopped for a moment, before putting his ear onto it. "What's wrong Negi-sensei?" Haruna asked. Negi put a finger to his lips to silence the girls.

"This is Naruto-nii's room. Naruto-nii seems to be asleep at the moment though," the boy whispered to the girls. "He must be tired from everything he's been doing today." Negi looked back at the door. "He could have just used his clones to attend everything he's been asked, but he decided to take the higher road and do everything personally. Naruto-nii really cares about his students." A small smile spread over Negi's face before turning back to the girls. "Let's keep going yes?" Negi began to walk again and Haruna and Chisame followed him. Kaede decided to stay behind and see Naruto sleeping for herself. Kaede slowly opened the door and was surprised to see that Naruto was not really asleep.

The ninja girl saw him staring out into the fake sea on the balcony of his room. His hands were in the pockets of black swimming trunks and he had on an orange zip up jacket. It was flowing in the wind, giving Kaede a good look at his muscles. Her eyes soaked up his form as she eye him up and down. Kaede's eyes landed on his face and he had a far off look on it, as if he was lost in thought. She closed the door and ran up to meet with Negi and the rest of the group, not wanting to disturb her teacher from his thoughts.

Inside his own room, Naruto woke up after only 30 minutes of sleep, and had decided to get changed. After that he just spent his time looking over the sea, thinking about how to handle his situation with Eva. As he was mulling over his thoughts, he heard someone open the door and look at him, but paid it no mind. His thoughts were too wrapped up at the moment to actually think of anything else.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it until night came, Naruto decided to go up to meet up with the rest of the group. Taking his time, he walked all the way up to the pool of the resort and was welcomed to the sight of all the girls in swimsuits. Most girls were in the school uniforms, save for Kaede Haruna and Yue. Yue was in a black one piece that had laces and frills on her swimsuit. Kaede had on a one piece as well, but it was black, and showed her midriff, and had a white piece covering her chest. Haruna was the only one in a bikini.

"What's up girls?" Naruto asked. All the girls greeted him and a few sent smiles his way. Walking into the shade of a roofed part of the building, he sat down next to Eva. They both shot sideways glances at each other before looking back at the girls and Negi talking about something. "So what I miss?" he asked her.

"Nothing much, except a short description of what that Chao girl is planning," Eva responded looking into a book on her lap. "It seems like she is an alien from Mars, as well as a descendant of the boya, over a hundred years into the future."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She also seems to want to change history by exposing magic to the world."

"Hmm, I guess I only guessed half her plan then. Exposing magic to the world, but why change the past?" Naruto mused aloud. Eva next to him just hummed as she listened to him speaking. The two kept the silence between them, and just sat there sitting next to each other. The silence was broken with a shout of.

"Adeat!" Naruto and Eva looked over to the side and saw that Haruna and Yue had artifacts with them, as well as a change of clothing. Yue had a black leather bound book with a white cover. She had also gained a witches hat, cloak and broom. Haruna gained a red beret, a white apron, a white quill and sketchpad.

"Ah I forgot they got those," the blond mumbled. Naruto sighed as he went back to staring at the vampire sitting next to him, ignoring the commotion going on around them. "So if I do lose and become your slave, do you mind if I can still date them?" Eva turned a critical eye on him.

"Oh I didn't think about that," she replied with grit teeth. She was obviously lying. "Seeing as you'll be my slave, I can't have you running around with different girls now can I? What type of master would that make me?"

"A slave driver that's what," Naruto replied. The two were quiet just listening to the things going on around them, as if they had no concern over it. The usual amiable air around the two was now gone due to what Eva had seen in the room, and it was driving Naruto up the wall thinking about it.

"Naruto-nii..." Negi called out. Naruto's eyes went up and looked at the group of girls and Negi. All the girls with pactios had them out, and everyone who didn't seemed rather confident about something, save for Chisame who was giving them odd looks.

"Yeah Negi?" Naruto asked standing up and taking long strides over to them.

"Will you be willing to help us stop Chao-san?" Negi asked. All the girls were looking at him with expectant expressions and he smirked. Shaking his head he laughed out loud.

"Sure. I mean what type of big brother would I be if I didn't help out my otouto?" Naruto laughed. He then tilted his head to the side. "Though does this mean I have to show off my pactios as well? I mean everyone else is doing it?"

"Ah I want to see Naruto-kun's pactios," Konoka stated. "I've only seen the swords, but that's it."

"You have a pactio as well?" Haruna asked. "Did you kiss...?" Her eyes trailed over to Negi. When Naruto saw this he nearly, vomited his lunch.

"What! Hell no! I don't go that way!" he shouted in disgust. "I kissed two girls...but enough about that, you wanted to see my pactios didn't you?" Haruna nodded. He pulled two cards seemingly from the air and placed them into his hands. "Adeat!" Both cards gave off a bright light and then disappeared. When the light died, Haruna Chisame and Kaede saw Naruto standing in the same clothes he was wearing in the tournament. But this time on his hip was a sheathed katana, and on his back was a giant red butcher knife.

"So you got weapons just like Asuna?" Haruna asked with what almost sounded like disappointment.

"Kind of. But my swords are vastly different than hers."

"And what about the clothes?"

"Oh the clothes aren't the artifacts." Naruto put up his right hand and showed off his ring finger with a silver ring on it, but had a red center with the kanji for scarlet on it. "These rings are my artifacts. These rings are the red dawn. They give me the abilities of my former...enemies." Naruto told them.

"Enemies?" Konoka asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Kono-hime, they all died..." Naruto replied. "This ring though, was a special one seeing as he wasn't really my enemy. Itachi was always looking out for me even though it didn't seem like it. So I'd like to thank him for letting me use his eyes."

"Eyes?" the girls and Negi asked. Naruto blinked his eyes, and when he opened them, they turned a deep scarlet, and had strange fan like design instead of irises. And as quick as they appeared, they disappeared from sight.

"That ring, along with the ring on my right thumb, left ring and left pinky are the strongest of this arsenal. Those of which I have never used against anyone here yet, not even against you..." Naruto turned to the vampire gazing at him "Eva."

"Can we see a demonstration de gozaru?" Kaede asked calmly, but Naruto heard excitement in her voice.

"Sure. Which ring do you want to see?"

"How about your right index finger?" Asuna asked not actually into the conversation, but wanted it to end already. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and the rings were switched. His hair became straight and longer, and a long patch of it covered his left eye. A bag appeared on either side of his waist.

"I haven't used this one for training in a while hn," Naruto stated looking at the palm of his hands. "Say Asuna-chan can I shake your hand really fast hn?"

"Sure..." Asuna stretched out her arm and Naruto placed his own. When Naruto began to shake it, Asuna felt something slimy touch her palm. "KYAA!" she shouted retreating her hand back. The other girls jumped back in surprise. "What was that!" Naruto chuckled and showed off both palms. Slowly a line appeared on both of them, and a mouth on each palm became visible. They were smiling as wide as the real one's. "KYAA!" Asuna screamed again as she saw the mouths on his hands lick its lips. Most girls were disgusted by it but Haruna was still wide eyed about it.

"That is so cool!" Haruna shouted as she examined the mouth. "Can you taste anything from these?"

"Thankfully no. If I did I would hate to use the technique they are meant for," Naruto answered.

"Have you ever tried..." she whispered something into his ear so that the girls wouldn't hear. After that he sported a goofy grin.

"Actually no I haven't."

"You want to try it out on me?" Naruto chuckled and answered with a barely heard maybe.

"Haruna. I saw that you can make your drawing come to life right?" The mangaka nodded. "Can you make some?" Haruna nodded again and made a few doodles come to life. "Have them go far away from each other and away from us."

"Why?"

"You guys wanted a demonstration of my powers didn't you hn?" Without any hesitation Haruna did as he was told, sending the odd little squid like drawings away from the group. Naruto put his hands into the bag and pulled them out. After a couple of seconds he opened his fisted hands, to reveal two white cartoon looking humming birds in his hands. "I'm a lot faster than the original at this due to an equivalent of 100 years of training hn. But alas I'll never have his artistic vision though." Naruto threw up the birds into the sky air and made a single-handed ram seal, and with a cloud of smoke the two birds became the size of tennis balls, and zoomed over to the drawings. When they were close enough he shouted, "KATSU!". The birds then exploded on contact, throwing up a large amount of dust and debris. The girls' jaws dropped at the destruction. "Hmm and that's only C1 bombs hn. I can't use C2-4 seeing as they are meant for ambushing other people and large scale destruction." Naruto then dispelled both pactios before walking off. "Sorry girls I'm really sleepy at the moment."

**-NMAC-**

Eva was staring at Naruto, who had his arms crossed over his chest. He was once again in his Akatsuki clothing but he had the Mangekyo Sharingan ablaze. "Let's do this," Naruto stated.

"Yes let's. I'm eager to have you as my eternal slave," Eva responded. Naruto could feel the moisture around his feet become increasingly cold as she finished speaking. This signaled him to jump back from where he was standing. Eva watched as Naruto jumped back more than twenty feet, avoiding the spiked pillar of ice that had sprouted from where he was standing. Two shuriken flew from the sides of the pillar aimed towards her. Eva easily evaded them, but had to turn around as they turned into Naruto shadow clones. The two threw two kunais at her. Eva scoffed and caught them. "Is that all idiot?"

"Kai!" Both clones shouted and a paper attached to the handle of the kunai ignited, causing them to explode. The two clones heard her cackle, and were destroyed as two arrows of light shot through them.

"Idiot why are you underestimating me again?" Eva asked as she looked around. "Are those eyes that you have gained so weak that you need to hide?"

"No," Naruto replied as he stepped out from behind the ice. "These eyes are different." Eva rolled her eyes as and shot a lance made out of ice at Naruto. The blond didn't even dodge as it impaled him right through the heart. His body was then slammed into the ice pillar behind him with great force. Eva's eyes widened in shock and a small gasp escaped her lips, as Naruto started to cough out blood. The crimson liquid was also running down the cloak from the front. His breathing became labored as he tried to pull the spike out. "I *cough* didn't know *cough* you were *pant* aiming to kill..." said Naruto in between labored breaths. Eva was about to run to him and pull out the spike, but her eyes narrowed.

"Stop toying with me idiot and show yourself," she hissed. The impaled Naruto gave a deep chuckle and broke apart into various crows that flew behind her, reforming the blond. He was smirking at her.

"I liked that face Eva-chan. You were pretty surprised to see me get impaled no?" he said smirking at her.

"That wasn't funny idiot!" she roared. "That's the second time today you got me thinking that you were going to die!"

"All the more reason to take me seriously," Naruto deadpanned. "If you want me to be your slave you have to take it up a notch." Just as he requested Eva was already to his side her hand glowing a dark yellow. A burst of energy encased her hand, and a blade shaped form appeared from the fingertips. She brought it down on the blond, who smirked and self detonated at point blank. Eva was sent flying out of the air and onto the ground. Naruto's voice then echoed from all around her.

"Eva, Eva, Eva. You forgot the first rule of battle is to keep calm. Being angry like that will get you nowhere," Naruto taunted, his voice coming from a flock of crows appearing overhead. "Even if you were at your strongest even Chamo would be able to beat you if you were like this."

"Shut up!" she shouted sending magical blasts at the crows, but none seemed to hit.

"Why don't you just talk to me about your feelings it will help me better understand how to help you," continued Naruto as a hazy form of himself appeared within the flock.

"Why would I say something like that to you!" she thundered and sent a wave of magical energy freezing all the birds. They all came crashing down, but the birds seemed to gain new life as they broke from the frozen prison they were confined in and flew around the little vampire.

"Because it concerns me!" his voice still echoed within the flock of birds. "I know you have feelings for me damn it and I want you to tell me about it!"

"Why the hell should you care! Go back to your girlfriends and suck on their faces all you want!" Eva retorted. She was starting to become emotionally unstable.

"Eva if you don't listen to me, I will force you to tell me!" Naruto boomed.

"Like you can idiot!" Suddenly from the flock of birds Naruto shot out of it, and tackled the little vampire to the floor. Before Eva could move Naruto pinned her down, straddling her in the process. He pinned both arms above her head with one of his hands, and held her face with the other forcing her to look at him. When their eyes met Naruto uttered one word before Eva's world changed.

"Tsukuyomi..." Naruto whispered. The skies above Eva became a blood crimson and the pale moon had become a glowing ebony. All the colors were inverted into a black, red and white theme. Looking around she found herself all alone in the middle of a deserted island.

"Is this one of your illusions again!" she shouted.

"Eva if you just talk to me I _won't_ go on with what I am about to do," Naruto's voice told her even though he was nowhere around. "I don't want to hurt you like this."

"Nothing you can do can hurt me! You idiot!" Eva shouted again, trying to break the illusion.

"Sorry but you need eyes like mine to break free from this illusion. This is your last warning Evangeline, so just talk to me."

"Why should I huh! I'm not one of those girls you can fool into falling helplessly in love with you! I don't even care about you in any way! So why should I speak my feelings to you about those sort of things!" she cried out. "So show yourself and I will finish this so you will be my slave!"

"Sadly I'm the one going to end this Evangeline. And I really didn't want to do this," Eva heard the blond sigh. All of a sudden she was strapped to a chair. Her arms and feet were bound to the legs and the arms and her head was forced to look forward. Eva began to struggle but couldn't find the strength to even snap the leather binding her in place. Naruto then appeared in front of her without a shirt on and a seductive smirk.

"Hey what are you doing?" Eva asked as he bent down. He crashed his lips onto hers, causing her to stiffen. She then felt him asking for entrance, but before she could even kiss back Naruto pulled away walking back onto a bed that wasn't there before. Appearing on the bed were Naruto's three girlfriends and they began to touch him everywhere, and making out with him. As this was occurring Eva tried to look away from Naruto and the girls going over him but she couldn't stop looking. Her head was being forced to watch her love interest enjoying the touches of the girls around him. Then from the background she heard voices of people speaking to her.

'_You don't deserve happiness...','Why should he love you?', 'He's much better off with those girls...' _and other various things were being whispered into her ears. Eva started crying as the voices kept repeating over and over, while Naruto had gone even farther with the girls. His hands were traveling over their bodies and their moans were getting louder.

"Stop it..." she whispered. The voices got louder and the scene in front of her more heated. "Stop it..." she repeated. When the voices were blaring into her ear, and the scene became blurred due to her tears she gave out one final shout "STOP IT!"

All of a sudden it stopped. She was back in her resort at night, with a saddened looking Naruto looking down at her. She could feel the wetness on her cheeks, and she knew she was crying on the outside. Her crying got worse as she saw his sad face looking at her. "You're a monster!" she shouted trying to headbutt him. "What type of sick idiot are you! I hate you! I hate you!" she cried and kept repeating those words. Memories of her past kept flooding in as well, remembering all the times where she was cast out from the rest of humanity and was hunted. Her wails got louder with each declaration of hate towards the blond. All he did was keep pinning her down and looking at her with a saddened face, as her cries got louder. When they started to settle down, Naruto shifted off of her and didn't let her go. Naruto then pulled her into a hug, causing her to thrash in his grip. "Let me go!"

"No..." he whispered. She kept thrashing in place as he held her. She even bombarded him with magical arrows of lightning, but he persevered and kept holding her in a hug. Soon she gave up and kept crying onto his cloak. When she settled down, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't know the genjutsu did that. I didn't even delve into your mind, but just chose what would have shocked you the most at the moment...I didn't think it would have done that." Eva didn't respond as he held her.

"I don't think saying sorry will make up for this," she told him as he still held her. "Not one, not even a million apologies would make up for what you made me go through."

"How about my life?" Naruto asked. Eva's head pulled up towards his in an instant. He let go of her and stood up. Walking away from a distance he stood in place, arms spread open. "If I give you my life...will you be satisfied with that as an apology? So take it," Naruto crossed his heart with his fingers in a cross shape. "X marks the spot." Eva was staring at him wide eyed and gaping. She recovered and summoned a lance made of ice into her hand. She stalked over to him and raised the lance above her head, poised to stab him through the chest. Naruto closed his eyes and stood there waiting for her judgment. When he felt a heavy bump on his head he fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Looking up he saw that her lance turned into a mallet, she began to pound his head like a nail. After a minute of doing that, the only thing above the sand was Naruto's very bruised head. When he looked up at her she bent down and placed a rough kiss on his mouth before pulling back.

"A million apologies may not make up for it, but I think I will take your life, as my slave of course," she said with her back to him. "But since that fight was your victory that would make our bet void."

"Eh?" Naruto asked confused.

"However you will make it up to me. When I ask you for some 'special treatment' you will come to my bed room and do as I say."

"Eh!"

"Of course you can still have your girlfriends. You can bring them along if you like, it might make things interesting."

"EH! Eva what are you talking about!" Naruto asked confused. Eva turned around with a smirk on her face, her eyes no longer red and puffy from the crying. She then bent down and placed a kiss on his mouth again before pulling back and pulling him out of the sand.

"I don't think I can honestly live without you at the moment. That illusion may have hurt me, but I've been through worse. I just haven't gotten emotional like that in awhile. I just liked you comforting me like that," Eva stated with an evil smirk.

"Wait? You tricked me into thinking you hated me, and that the illusion actually put you through that much pain?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh I was put through a lot of emotional pain, don't worry. As I have said it hurt, but not as much as other times. But for your punishment, you will be my lover for the rest of the time you are here."

"Wait what?" but before Naruto could do anything, Eva tackled him to the ground, placing a bruising kiss on him. When she stopped the kiss she smirked down at him.

"You will be my lover...and I will make it enjoyable for both of us," Eva cackled, before putting a trail of kisses down his body and all the way down to his shorts.

"Hey wait! I still have to ask the girls ab-Oh kami," Naruto groaned. That night would be memorable for both of them. For Eva it would be the day she gains a lover for the first time in centuries and for Naruto it would be the day that he finds out that he should have never pissed off Eva.

**-NMAC-**

AN: No I will not write a direct lemon for this, just use your imagination. Yes it was kind of confusing. And I hope you guys liked it. It was tougher to write than usual.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAO'S VICTORY! RETURN TO THE PAST!**


	33. Chao's Victory! Return to the Past!

AN: Once again people I really thank you for your reviews. They help me know that I'm doing something write ne? So I usually reply to the reviews that I think need answering through PM so sorry if you don't get mentioned here. Well here is the next chapter. This is one is parallel to that of the canon Negima!, meaning that everything that I don't show here is within the manga of Negima, so sorry to those who don't ready it, you'll have to wait for other people to reach this part to see what happens. Again I would like to extend my thanks to **Vongola Maelstrom**, for being my beta.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

"You know this will leave a mark right," Naruto told Eva as she laid down on the couch behind him. They were currently on the lower portion of the resort next to the beach. It was day time and Naruto had only recently woken up from his "nightly activity" with Eva. He was already putting on his boxers when he felt her eyes on his behind. "Ugh, please stop staring at my ass."

"Can't help it," Eva smirked as she kept watching him dress himself. "Last night was rather _enjoyable_, wouldn't you say so."

"I won't lie. It was rather good."

"You did better than what I expected too."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked indignantly. He had stopped dressing himself as he turned around to face her. He already had his pants on, and had stopped the moment he put on his white dress shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, questioning the little vampire.

"I mean for your first time you were not too shabby idiot."

"That wasn't my first time. I've done it a few times before I died and came here. Heck I've had a kid in a totally different world. Chances are from what my frog friend said, he already had a kid, and that kid had kids, and those kids had kids...Wow I'm old." Naruto shook his head as he finished putting on his shirt. "But seriously...it was kind of awkward when you jumped me with that little body of yours. I mean it looked like I did a ten year old."

"You're lucky though..." Eva said sauntering over to him, using the sheets from the couch to cover her body, which was more or less likely nude. She then got behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "...I went into my adult form for the rest of the night." She then licked his earlobe causing him to shudder and repress a moan. "Now now Eva, you shouldn't be doing that. We might wake the kids upstairs." Eva pouted and Naruto raised his brow at that. "Are you seriously pouting?"

"I am NOT pouting."

"The more you deny it the more it seems like you did." Eva huffed and looked away causing Naruto to chuckle. Naruto sat on the couch so he could put on his shoes and bent down. As he sat up straight he felt a pair of hands encircle him around the waist. He felt Eva nibbling on his ear and he released a moaned. "Damn it Eva...Now isn't the time to be doing this."

"Fine...But next time you have to bring one of your girlfriends with you idiot. I want to change things up a bit sometimes. The Sakurazaki and Konoe would be a good pair to bring, you can just feel them oozing love for one another." Naruto raised his eyebrow at that. "You mean you didn't notice? For a big flirt, you sure are dense you know that?"

"No no I can actually see it too. How Se-chan blushes when Kono-hime praises her or even nudges her. It's pretty cute." Naruto then looked at her straight in the eye. "Though you're a bigger pervert than I thought."

"Hmph. Go wake the kids," Eva stated as she got up to change...err put on clothes. Naruto rolled his eyes once more, before using Shunshin to appear in the space in which the girls and Negi had slept in. When he arrived he smiled at how peaceful everyone was. The smile turned into a nearly malicious smirk, when an idea appeared in his brain.

Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth and took in a deep breath before shouting. "IT'S BREAKFAST TIME YOU LAZY BUMBS!" The blond started to laugh as the girls were startled awake. Both Chisame and Asuna fell to the floor out of their beds. Setsuna and Kaede stood up weapons at the ready. Ku lazily got up but jumped out of bed ready for battle. Negi slinked out of his bed, already knowing that this would occur one way or another. Haruna, Yue and Nodoka slowly got up as they took out ear plugs from their ears.

"Told you that would work," Yue told Haruna and Nodoka. Naruto chuckled at the blue haired girl's idea. He then looked over to Konoka and saw that she was still asleep.

"What was that for fishcake!" Asuna asked as she went to attack with her fan, but Naruto sidestepped it easily. Chisame was mumbling something under her breath, and everyone else was trying to get the sleep out of their eyes.

"Sorry about that but I couldn't think of anything else to wake you girls up with." Naruto dodged another attack from Asuna. "But Eva had her robots cook you breakfast, and it's ready in the center of the resort." Slowly the girls left, except Asuna and Setsuna who were being held back by their wrists. "Stay, I need to tell you girls something."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked.

"Wait a moment, I need to wake up Kono-hime." Naruto went over to the sleeping beauty and tapped her shoulder. "Kono-hime, it's time to wake up." In response to the wake up call Konoka opened one eye and put a quick peck on Naruto's lips before lying back down.

"Morning Naru-kun," Konoka replied sleepily.

"Kono-hime, get up. I need to tell you girls something."

"Aww...but I want to stay in bed!" Konoka whined as she pulled the covers over her head. Naruto chuckled and threw off the covers. Konoka squealed as he got her out of bed, carried her fireman style, and placed her next to his two other girlfriends. Konoka was giggling the entire time, Naruto noticed that Setsuna and Asuna were smiling at them. "You're so mean Naru-kun," Konoka pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. This made Naruto's smile widen.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell us fishcake?" Asuna asked.

"Well, something happened last night..." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head. A very dark blush covered his cheeks and all three girls' eyes widened considerably. Seeing Naruto's attitude and nature, getting him to blush madly like that is quiet a feat.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked.

"Eva happened..."

"That doesn't explain much fishcake," Asuna replied.

"Well, you see..." Naruto began while scratching the back of his neck.

**-NMAC-**

The rest of the group was busy eating breakfast when they heard a loud shout of "WHAT!" followed by a loud smack and finally a loud scream, that had echoed throughout the entire resort. "Was that Asuna-san?" Negi asked. There was a groan afterwards, "And was that Naruto-nii?"

"Should we go help them de gozaru?" Kaede asked as the heard more screams and groans. The group cringed when they heard a final scream with a sickening squish.

"I think it is better you guys stay out of that room. The idiot probably said something wrong. Isn't that right Kagurazaka?" Eva asked when she saw the three missing girls entering the room. Asuna had her left eye twitching, while both Setsuna and Konoka were visibly nervous because of their friends. Asuna gave her a glare, but then her face blushed when Eva smirked at her.

"Yes, fishcake said something rather stupid. I had a problem with it and fixed the problem. Though now I don't mind as long as the other person on part of that deal they made doesn't do anything stupid," Asuna replied glaring at Eva again. Eva just cackled as she returned the glare with one of her own. "But let's not talk about that and enjoy our breakfast. Right Setsuna-san? Konoka?" Setsuna and Konoka nodded furiously before digging in to the food on their plates. Asuna then began to eat her own plate. The other girls and Negi were scared by the air of tension Asuna had brought into the room.

"Wh-what happened to Naruto-nii?" Negi asked worriedly. Asuna gave him a sickly sweet smile as she turned to him, causing him to shudder.

"Oh he decided to rest up. He slipped on the floor." Asuna then turned to Konoka and Setsuna, "Right?" The two girls in question gulped and nodded their heads. "Now finish your food Negi, we're going back to the festival soon." Negi swallowed his food and began to eat faster.

Within the room the girls were previously in, Naruto was stuck in a human shaped crevice in the wall. His face was bloody and bruised, with multiple bumps on his head. He fell out of the wall and gave a laugh as he fell to the floor. "Okay next time...I better reword the whole getting a new girlfriend thing when explaining it to Asuna," Naruto groaned as he got up. "Ugh...Now where did I put those soldier and blood pills again? I need to heal up and fast."

**-NMAC-**

"See you later master," Negi bowed as he and the girls left the cottage. From behind Eva Naruto walked out of the door, and stood besides his fellow blond.

"Why are you not going with them idiot?" Eva asked.

"Going for a walk in the forest. Too loud to think while at the festival," replied Naruto. Eva looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"You owe me one when you visit again," the vampire called over her shoulder. Naruto shook his head and chuckled. As he walked down the stairs of the patio Naruto mused what he would be doing that day. When his foot reached the ground in front of the stairs, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. A plethora of information slammed into his brain. It felt like trying to put a typhoon through a funnel. When the pain subsided, Naruto had learned various things his clones had learned when they dispersed, all _100_ of them. Some blood came from his nose, as his brain tried to sort each and every piece of information. When it finally did his eyes widened.

"Oh no...This is bad," Naruto muttered. Putting his fingers in the familiar cross seal he gave a shout of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three clones appeared. They all noticed the worry on their boss's face. Naruto then pointed to the one on the left. "Go get Negi and have him comeback now!" The clone nodded and used Hirashin to go to Mahora. "You go get the girls," Naruto ordered the one in the middle. "And you go talk to Takamichi. I need info and I need it quick."

"What are you going to do boss?" one of the remaining clones asked.

"It doesn't matter what I am doing at the moment, but we have to hurry. If it means anything, we are in a very bad situation right now." The two clones nodded and Hirashin-ed as well. Naruto took a few calming breaths before giving out a sigh. "How the hell is it already a week after the festival? Better yet...what did Chao do?" Naruto asked himself. "Staying here is not going to do me any good, I have to get out of here and get more answers." Naruto looked around and sighed. "I guess I'm off to Al's place then." And with a yellow flash Naruto was gone.

**-NMAC-**

The Naruto clone that was sent to go fetch Negi appeared a top one of the many placed seals in Mahora that the blond ninja had scattered to get quick access of the entire campus. "Damn...where are you?" the clone muttered as he jumped onto another roof top, and then onto another one. As he roof hopped he noticed that the campus was entirely normal. There were no floats, no stalls, no balloons, and the gargantuan crowd of people was gone. It looked like an average school day. "This proves that part of our info was right, the festival is over." As the clone was about to jump onto another roof, it stopped right before arrows of black energy hit the space in front of him.

Looking towards the direction of where the arrows came from, his eyes landed on a scowling Takane and a disheartened looking Mei. Behind them stood a dozen of Takane's puppets. "We've been looking for you Namikaze-sensei," Takane spat, the venom in her voice was very audible.

"Takane-chan? Mei-chan?" the clone asked taken aback by her tone of voice.

"Don't you 'Takane-chan' me you traitor."

"Traitor? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us Namikaze-sensei. Now come with us, you are under arrest."

"Under arrest? Under arrest for what!"

"For helping Chao-san expose magic," Mei said with a visibly hurt tone.

"What! I didn't do anything like that!" the clone protested.

"We have proof of you doing it Namikaze-sensei," Takane stated with hatred. "But we don't know why you did it. You acted like my friend, and Mei's friend. And we trusted you! What reason do you have for betraying me!" Takane shouted with a strained voice, the hurt in her voice was cutting into the clone's consciousness.

"Look whatever you're talking about, I didn't do it."

"LIES!" As Takane shouted her shadow puppets jumped out and attacked the clone. Cursing for not bringing any weapons with him, and not wanting to waste too much chakra, the clone did a few hand seals.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Blade)" It then gathered Ki into the blade and shouted "Shinmei Ryuu: Kakusan Zankosen (God's Cry Style: Scattering Light-cutting flash). The clone slashed the first puppet in front of it, and released the Ki that it stored up, shooting it in all directions, destroying the puppets and kicking up some dust. Both girls were forced to cover their eyes as to not get any of the debris into their eyes. When the dust cleared, Takane and Mei looked around but found no one else on the roof with them.

"Damn..." Takane muttered. "Let's go Mei. It seems like Namikaze-sensei," Takane spat the name out again, "has escaped. But as Gandolfini (black guy who was with them when they tried to catch Chao the first time) has said, they have captured Negi-sensei. Let's go after the girls now."

"Nee-chan...do you think we should keep pursuing Naruto-san? It looked like he didn't really know what happened," Mei asked the older girl. "It seemed like he was really confused about what we were talking about."

"Mei, listen to me. He is a criminal and must be brought to justice. Now let us go." The red headed girl reluctantly nodded and the two sped off. When they were far away the clone slowly pulled himself up from the side of the building that he was sticking to using chakra.

"Damn...It seems like I've been framed," the clone cursed.

"You got that right..." another male voice said from its side. The clone didn't have time to react except to look to the side at the perpetrator. It was a hooded figure who's hand was leaving a trail of multicolored energy. That was the last thing the clone saw before being erased from existence.

**-NMAC-**

The clone heading towards the girls' location had received the info of the destroyed clone and frowned. "Someone is framing me...and seems like they want to kill me off," the clone muttered. During one midair leap, his eyes widened. After taking in a deep breath the clone released a Fuuton chakra powered breath, propelling him to the right. As he did, a lance made of the same energy as whatever the clawed man did flew where he was about to be. Landing on a rooftop the clone saw the hooded figure just a building away from himself.

"Well, shoot. Here I thought I had got you with that one," the hooded figure sighed.

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" the clone demanded.

"Who am I? Well I'm you!" the hooded figure laughed. "As to why I'm killing you, well I don't like clones running around. Where is the real Naruto Namikaze?" The clone's eyes narrowed. This was the person claiming to be him, and who had framed him during the last day of the festival. It also noted that his voice was indeed similar to his own, but deeper.

"How do you know if I'm the real one or not?" The figure put a finger into the hood and looked like it tapped something.

"Your scent isn't as strong as the real one's. It's more diluted, like you've been dosed with water or something. But again I have to ask, where is the real Naruto Namikaze?"

'_Damn...so he knows that we are clones. But he can't smell boss? It's probably because he's underground and the soil and rocks are covering his scent...Man even that sounds stupid to me...But I need answers and this guy may just be the person I was looking for. The girls are smart enough and can get back to the cottage themselves...'_ the clone thought. "What if I say I wouldn't tell you even if I were to die."

"Then I'd say..." The figure lifted up his hand and showed it glowing. "It's lights out for you!" The figure was already in front of the clone and brought down his hand like a claw, and hit the clone. The figure chuckled when he saw that he had smashed a trash can in. "Substitution jutsu eh?" Looking over the edge of the building the figure saw the clone standing next to a lamppost on the ground.

The clone himself watched the destructive power of the move the person did, it left behind gashes that looked like a giant beast clawed the roof. The clone's eyes then traveled and met the smirk of the figure. "Why are you doing this? I mean we could talk about it, and settle it that way." The figure started to snicker, then it turned into a chuckle and finally into full blown laughter. The clone looked around when he heard whispering, finally noticing that there was a crowd with them. Within the crowd he saw Ako with Yuna whispering, as well as trying to get closer.

"Sorry," the figure finished laughing. "You just remind me of sensei a bit too much. He tells me to talk stuff out too, but I like using my fist more than my brain. That and you stand proudly and protect those you care for. Yeah I saw you looking at your pretty little students, don't worry I don't aim for civilians."

"Can you at least tell me your name so I have something to call you?"

"Heh sure...seeing as I _am_ you it would be confusing if you call me Naruto. So call me King!" 'King' declared jabbing a thumb at himself.

"Well, isn't someone cocky?" the clone deadpanned.

"Well, isn't someone a smart ass," King shot back.

"Touche." King nodded and crossed his arms.

"Now tell me where is the real Naruto Namikaze?"

"Boss is too busy to handle you at the moment."

"I see...too bad." The clone then felt something hit its chin. Looking down so it can at least see the face of its impostor before it dispelled, the clone saw it was someone who did look like him...albeit older. "Dragon King's Heavenly Fist!" The clone then felt an enormous amount of energy before disappearing.

**-NMAC-**

The final clone stopped his search for Takamichi and turned towards the direction of where the other clone had been. It watched as fist shaped energy blast rocketed into the air. The clone cursed under his breath and resumed his search for Takamichi. "I have to find him soon, or else I won't get all the info I need," the clone said to himself. It really didn't take long for the clone to find Takamichi. It seemed like he was waiting for him in the plaza in front of the World Tree. "Takamichi, it's good to see you," the clone let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ah Naruto-kun it's good to see you too. Well, unless of course you are one of his clones, or worse yet the impostor."

"I'm a clone, but how do you know there's an impostor?"

"The impostor can use magic. That and he was fighting on both sides during the last day of the festival."

"What happened on that day? I don't know how boss and the rest of the people ended up a week into the future but I need to know," the clone pleaded. Takamichi nodded, as he dropped the butt of this cigarette to the floor and smothered out the light.

"Chao won. She won and defeated each and every single mage here."

"What? How?"

"She had everything planned from the start. During the third day of the festival, Chao had acquired the six loci that spawned the most magic during the festival, you know the places were people couldn't confess." Naruto nodded. "She used a large army of robots and defeated us all. By using the magic of the World Tree, she cast a spell, a spell that makes people believe in the possibility of magic. That had set off a domino effect of things and caused the 12 other sites to do the same thing."

"So the world believes in the existence of magic now?" the clone asked worriedly.

"Thankfully no. It will take more time than that. In this past week only the entirety of Mahora has accepted it, and maybe those closest to the sites have occurred as well have been truly affected. Our estimated guess is that it will take about half a year before the world has truly accepted magic. We were overwhelmed and underprepared, that is how Chao beat us. I had cornered her once too, but I had hesitated. That was all it took for me to fail. I think Tatsumiya-san did me in."

"I see. Can you tell me about my impostor then?"

"Nothing much I can say. Though he uses some odd magic. It doesn't concern incantations or anything of that sort. He just shouts out the attack name and it works. Sort of like your jutsus."

"Thanks." The clone turned around and saw King jumping closer to his position. "Tell Negi not to give up. My guess by now is that the girls have found out our situation and are trying to rescue Negi. If anything tell them to go to the very bottom of the world tree, there is a lot of magic in there, but they need to hurry if they want to use the time machine to get back."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to stay. I'll catch up with them later. But first..." he looked at King as he dropped in front of him. "I need to handle a few loose ends." Takamichi nodded and disappeared using shundo. "It's nice to see you again King."

"I'd say the same about you...but I'd be lying. Now where is the real Naruto?" King demanded.

"He is underground somewhere, hidden underneath the World Tree. Good luck finding him." The clone smirked before poof-ing away. King shook his head and laughed.

"So he's issuing a challenge huh? Let's see what this Naruto can do." King turned around and began his search for a way to go underground as well as the real Naruto Namikaze. "I want to see how this one stacks up to everyone else in this place. Most of them were just chump change but he may prove to be a challenge. Most of _me_ are a challenge anyway. Let's just see how this one is different from the rest of _them_," King said.

**-NMAC-**

The real Naruto finally processed every ounce of information he got from all three clones. They may have not reached their goals but they had given him enough time to talk and gather more information than he needed. Sadly he couldn't get any on this King person. "So you are sure you've never felt or seen that kind of magic before?" Naruto asked Albireo who was sipping some tea.

"None whatsoever. It seems rather potent too," Albireo replied after putting down his tea. "However when I tried to feel for what element it was...I received a rather odd interpretation of it."

"Eh?"

"His magic doesn't seem to rely just solely on wind, fire or the rest of the elements; however, it seems as if his entire magic relies on the power of all the elements working in tandem with one another."

"Eh?" Naruto said with a dumbfounded look.

"I swear sometimes you're an idiot Naruto-kun," Albireo chuckled.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I meant to say his magic is more of a mix of all the elements together, compared to a single force."

"Oh!" Naruto said snapping his fingers. "That makes much more sense now." Naruto sighed as he took a sip from the bottled water in front of him. "That King guy...I need to learn more about him before facing off against him."

"Oh so you intend to fight him?" Naruto nodded. "I have kept some videos of him during the third day. Care to watch?" Naruto nodded again. A holographic screen came up and started to play a video.

**-NMAC-**

Compared to what Naruto and his clones have been going through, Asuna and the girls were pretty much in the same situation. When they returned to Eva's place they had found a holographic message left by Chao who had explained her entire plot and how she had won. Afterwards two of the magical teachers were sent after them. Setsuna and Kaede had stayed behind while they went to free Negi. On the way there they met up with Mei, Takane and some other mage student.

Takane seemed rather mad at Naruto for some reason, but Asuna didn't mind and they beat the girls and kept going. Using Nodoka's artifact, they probed Mei's mind and found out where Negi was being held. When they arrived at the place, they had encountered minimal resistance, until they reached the tunnels in the bottom. There the girls were separated and were forced to fight some things. Yue and Asuna were facing off against Takamichi; Haruna, Chisame and Nodoka had run into a three headed dog, while Ku Fei faced off against a chimera of sorts. It took a while but Yue had managed to figure out it was all an illusion caused by a little girl.

After that they ran into the real Takamichi who gave Yue a message for Negi. Then shortly after that they ran into Negi. That was where they were now, heading towards the bottom of the World Tree, with a dragon chasing them. Along the way Kaede and Setsuna joined them. "Negi I blame you for this!" Asuna shouted as they ran from the beast.

"Wha?" Negi asked.

"Nothing just keep running!" As the group made it to the center of the world tree, they found themselves looking at a stone platform in the middle with multiple platforms heading in different directions.

"Thank goodness we made it here."

"ROOAAR!" the dragon roared behind them.

"Negi-sensei it's here!" Yue shouted. The dragon charged as they ran towards the middle. As it closed in on them, a hooded figure landed in front of the dragon and gave it a kick sending it back down the corridor. The hood fell as he did this revealing Naruto.

"Fishcake!" Asuna exclaimed, releasing a sigh of relief. Naruto turned towards them and smirked. He calmly walked towards them and smiled all along the way.

"We thought you were not going to make it Naruto-nii," Negi sighed.

"What took you so long Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked.

"I was busy with some things," Naruto replied. "Now shall we get going?"

"Right," Negi replied. When he turned around he saw Konoka backing away from Naruto. "Konoka-san is something wrong?"

"Who are you?" Konoka asked with worry in her voice. "Where is Naru-kun?"

"Eh? But I am Naruto, Konoka," Naruto replied. He took a step closer to her, but she took a step back.

"YOU ARE NOT NARU-KUN!" Konoka screamed. "HE HASN'T CALLED ME KONOKA IN AGES! WHERE IS NARU-KUN!" Suddenly 'Naruto' felt metal against his neck, as well as behind him. Looking around he saw that Setsuna and Kaede had placed a sword and kunai on him respectfully. To his sides he saw that Asuna, Negi and Ku had all gotten into ready stances. 'Naruto' then smirked.

"It takes a lot to have Ojou-sama not like you," Setsuna stated putting the blade deeper into his throat drawing blood. "So who are you?"

"Heh, I told you I _am_ Naruto," 'Naruto' declared. Then there was a burst of magic that sent all the girls into the middle of the circle. Slowly the image of Naruto they knew disappeared, and one that Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna saw when Naruto took the age deceiving pill took his place. It was a much older looking Naruto with a smirk on his face. He looked everything like the older version of himself, save for his eyes. They were both red instead of blue. "Ha and here I thought I was going to get a challenge." Suddenly the person felt a great force hit the side of his skull, forcing him off his feet and into the wall. The girls gasped when they saw the real Naruto standing where the impostor once was.

"Fishcake!" Asuna ran forward and stood beside him. "What are you doing! Let's get going!"

"Sorry can't do that. I need to fight this guy," Naruto replied.

"What! Why!" Asuna demanded.

"I need to beat him in order to find out what he is doing here."

"Asuna-san, Naruto-nii hurry!" Negi shouted. "The tree is almost out of magic!" Asuna looked between Naruto and the group before getting her sword ready to fight. Naruto grabbed her sword, and lowered it.

"Fishcake?" Asuna asked.

"Get out of here Asuna," Naruto said as he stared at the rubble where his double had been sent into.

"Why! I can help you fight!" Asuna stated.

"Not a guy of his caliber. You're not ready to face someone like him just yet."

"But I-"

"NO BUTS!" Naruto shouted, surprising everyone present. "I don't want you getting hurt here dammit!" the two heard a chuckling coming from within the hole the person was sent into.

"Aww does the teacher care for his student a little too much?" the voice taunted.

"Fishcake who is he? How come he looks like you? Why does he sound like you?" Asuna asked.

"How many times do I have to say this. I AM HIM" the figure stated. Gone was the cloak, and its place were black hakama like pants as well as a long matching coat. The part where the zipper is at was trimmed in gold, as well as the lining of the clothes themselves. He jumped down and the group saw that there was a picture of a dragon on the back of his coat. He smirked when his and Naruto's eyes made contact. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Dragon King Slayer of Fairy Tail." As he finished his right eye turned gold, while both became slitted. "Though you can call me King, seeing as it would confuse you all to call me Naruto just like you would be calling him that as well." King pointed at Naruto.

"Asuna get out of here now!" Naruto stated as he glared at King.

"But how will you get home?" Asuna questioned, her tone was worried and almost heartbroken. "If we leave now you'll never be able to get back. You'll be stuck here. You'll-" Naruto had shut her up by placing a kiss on her lips. The girls who didn't know about their relationship gasped, Chisame had visibly frowned, and those who knew of his relationship with her just didn't mind. When Naruto broke the kiss, he used Hirashin and placed her in the middle of the group.

"Go now, while she's dazed. I'll apologize to her later," Naruto explained. The girls were about to protest, but Negi beat them to the punch.

"Come back safe Naruto-nii," Negi told him. The two shared a knowing nod before Naruto turned around to face his older counterpart. When the time machine started Naruto heard Chamo call out to him.

"Hige-sama!" Naruto looked back and saw the ermine giving him a salute. "Good luck!" Naruto replied with a thumbs up and they disappeared.

"Heh, now it's only the two of us," King stated. "So we gonna fight now or what?"

"Quick question? Why are you in this world?" Naruto asked.

"Oh? You figured that out huh?"

"You smell different from everything here, you smell out of place," Naruto stated calmly. King smirked.

"Okay I admit it, I'm not from this plane of existence. But you can't blame me for being here! My stupid sensei decides to send me to a different one each time he thinks I need to learn a lesson!" King complained. "It usually has something to do with me meeting up with other versions of myself."

"Really now?" Naruto smirked this time. "How many have you seen so far?"

"About 10 of us, including you. Some were not as lucky as me and had to live a terrible life, but they persevered. They all taught me a lesson, but I had to fight them in order to understand it."

"I see. Now why did you help one of my little students huh, Chao-san wanted to cause chaos throughout the world so why do it? That will be my last question before we get to fighting."

"Ah to be honest I was just bored!" Naruto face faulted at King's honest answer.

"Heh, I believe you," Naruto smirked as he rubbed his nose. "If I was lost and didn't know what to do, I'd go beat something up to relieve some stress and boredom too."

"So we getting this on?" Naruto nodded. "Sweet. No holding back right?"

"Yeah no holding back." The two Naruto's then got into ready stances and smirked. "So how do we start?"

"Got a coin?" Naruto produced a 500 yen coin. "Flip it into the air, and the moment it hits the ground we start."

"Gotcha." Naruto tossed the coin into the air. The two waited for twenty-seconds until they heard a ding of metal on ground, before leaping into action.

**-NMAC-**

AN: It seems to me my chapters are getting shorter...I may just be seeing things again. Oh well! So who wants to see an inter-dimensional battle of the Narutos? I am! Read and Review.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CLASH OF THE MAELSTROMS! BATTLE BETWEEN KINGS!**


	34. Clash of Maelstroms!

AN: So thanks for the reviews but let me clear up a few things for you. King is just here on cameo, he was supposed to be a from a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover I was going to write but scrapped. Two I chose this so I can show what happens at the bottom of this chapter. Three sorry for being confusing.

Also I would like to say that this will be the last update for NMAC for a month. I am going away for family matters and the place I am going, the chance of me writing is rather small so yeah. I'll have a new chapter before by January 20 though, that I assure you. I would like to thank **Vongola Maelstrom **for Beta-ing again.

BY THE WAY STOP READING THIS IF YOU MISSED CHAPTER 33! GO BACK AND READ IT!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Negi and the girls had appeared back in the right time thanks to the time machine, sadly they weren't on the ground. "KYAA!" the girls shouted as they fell from where they appeared in the sky. As they made their descent they spotted a roof and Negi did some magic to slow it down. As they touched down onto the roof the girls gave a cry of joy.

"Yeah we made it back!" Haruna shouted.

"Look the parade is still happening!" Chisame pointed out. "It's 8 in the morning of the final day."

"Then everything was a success!"

"How did we end up in the sky by the way?" Asuna asked.

"The spacial coordinates must have been off seeing as we made a long jump," Yue explained.

"Just be happy we didn't end up in a rock," Haruna commented. "But now we can get back at Chao." All of a sudden Negi fainted. "NEGI-SENSEI!" the group shouted.

"We need to hurry him to somewhere safe. I think he needs some rest de gozaru," Kaede suggested. All the girls agreed and nodded their heads. Kaede put him on her shoulders and signaled that she was ready to go. After that was done, Haruna turned to Asuna, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So Asuna, what is your _relationship_ with Naruto-sama?" the mangaka asked. Asuna's eyes widened as she remembered they all saw the kiss. The girl became flustered and stammered.

"Um...uh...you see..." Asuna tried to explain.

"Go on."

"Oh come off it you ero-mangaka!" Asuna shouted. "It's not like I'm the only one fishcake has kissed before! I mean he did it to Chisame-san too! And who ever he kissed to get his Pactios! It's not like it meant anything!" The last part was a lie of course. From what Asuna felt, it was like he was putting everything he wanted to say into that kiss. It was like he wasn't expecting to come back. Haruna gave her an all knowing smirk before turning around towards the door. Chisame glared at her one more time before following the rest of the group. As they were leaving the roof, Setsuna noticed that Konoka was still looking into the sky.

"Is there something wrong Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm worried about him," Konoka whispered.

"I'm sure Negi-sensei will be alright."

"I meant Naru-kun, Se-chan." The girl then turned towards her friend and bodyguard, tears spilling from her eyes. "I mean...what if he's stuck in the future, what happens if he loses, what if..."

"Ojou-sama." The girl's voice fell on deaf ears as Konoka kept listing off ways Naruto could have been in trouble. "Ojou-sama," she tried again, but like the first time Konoka didn't hear her. Before they knew it Setsuna raised her hand and slapped Konoka's cheek, causing both of them to gasp in shock.

"Se-chan?" Konoka asked in a hurt tone. Setsuna stared at her hand for a moment, then the red hand print on Konoka's face, before speaking.

"Oj-no, Kono-chan," Setsuna corrected herself as she hugged Konoka. "I'm scared for him too, but we have to believe that Naruto-kun will pull through for us. Naruto-kun is strong and smart enough to do things that most people will never think of doing. We need to believe in him, just like how he is believing in Negi and us to fix the future." Konoka hiccuped and giggled a little.

"You're right Se-chan," Konoka agreed as she pulled back smiling. She wiped away her tears and stood up. "We have to do everything we can to ensure that when Naru-kun comes back, we've defeated Chao, and Negi is alright."

"Hai Ojou-sama!" Setsuna replied happily. When they were walking down the stairs Setsuna spoke again. "Er...I'm sorry for slapping you Ojou-sama, it wasn't my place to..."

"It's fine Se-chan. I needed it, but let's catch up with the others okay?" Setsuna agreed and they both ran towards the rest of the group. All the while Konoka, along with various other girls thought the same thing, _'Come back safe Naruto.'_

**-Back in the future**-

As the coin hit the floor with a resounding ding, Naruto and King sprung into action. Both of them threw a punch that wasn't enhanced by any magic or chakra. Even with just that, when their fists connected both of them were sent back flying into opposite directions. "What was that?" Naruto shouted as he removed himself from the wall. King coughed as he wafted away the dust from his face.

"Damn...forgot about that. When I meet my counterpart of any other world, the first time we make physical contact we get blown away, It's so my body can be harmonized to the world, as if it cleansed an icky gunk that has been surrounding me," King explained. Naruto quirked an eyebrow causing King to shrug. "Not so sure myself, but that's how sensei explained it to me."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can join my friends."

"I totally agree with you." King shot forward, his hands to his sides. When he was close to Naruto, King did a downward attack with a claw shaped hand. Naruto blocked with his left arm, but he could feel King's fingernails begin to dig into his arm. Naruto drew his arm back, and saw the sleeves of his suit get messed up as his hands left claw like rips. King brought his other hand down onto Naruto's chest and dragged it across ripping it too. Naruto winced as he felt pain on his chest. Naruto moved the hand away and punched King in the nose, before kneeing him in the chest. King staggered back, and blocked the kick to his chest.

Naruto looked down on his now ruined suit and frowned. "Seriously what is up with people and destroying my clothes?" Naruto took of his suit shirt and tossed over the side of the platform. Running a hand over his right shoulder blade, a seal with the kanji for "armor" appeared before breaking. A cloud of smoke covered Naruto and when it was gone, the younger blond donned his ANBU uniform. "Let's continue now shall we?" Using shundo Naruto got behind King and threw a punch aimed at the back of his neck. Naruto never noticed King smirk. As Naruto's gloved fist hit the back of King's neck Naruto winced in pain. "OW!" Naruto shouted as he tended his pained hand. Next thing he knew he was back handed by his opponent into a wall. When Naruto recovered he glared at the older doppleganger. "So you have magic that makes your body harden to that of steel or diamond eh?"

"Heh, so you noticed." King unzipped his coat before discarding it. Underneath he was just wearing a white vest, but that wasn't what Naruto noticed. What he noticed was the shimmering golden scales that were slowly disappearing. "Dragon King's Magnificent Shield. Covers my body with scales that can weather through any situation."

"Oh? We'll let's see about that," Naruto smirked. Again using shundo Naruto appeared before King and threw a punch exactly where the scales were still visible. As his fist connected, King's eyes widened as he felt a cut beginning to form where Naruto had hit. Quickly jumping back King looked down and saw that some of his scales were broken and saw a faint trail of blood coming from a cut. "It wasn't all that hard. Gaara's sand was much harder than that." King glared at Naruto whose fist was encased in a violently spinning torrent of wind. "I'm a master at wind chakra. And the nature of wind in our original world, is to cut. So nothing is impossible for me to slice up."

"Well, now things just got interesting ne?" King smirked. Naruto paled at the amount of magical energy that was coming off King now. It was almost at the level that the fake Rakan had put out during their face off. "Seeing as I really don't care about a regular fist fight, let's take this to the next level."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh I know you know. You probably have some info on my fighting style so don't worry your little brain over it. As you can feel my magic is an amalgamation of multiple elements."

"I know that already."

"But did you know I can use a single element by itself? I have to combine them to use my magic." Naruto narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm confident in my abilities. Now, where was I? Oh yeah!" Suddenly the magic was being focused onto his feet. "Combined Dragon Style: Fire and Earth's Symphony!" King slammed his foot into the ground, forcing lava to start erupting several columns chasing the young ninja. Naruto had to turn around and begin running. As he did this he drew out a pactio card.

"Adeat!" Naruto then gained his Akatsuki cloak over his ANBU uniform. A large wrapped bundle covered his back as he ran. Naruto also gained blue streaks in his hair, and his teeth became like those of a shark. Going through a snake hand seal Naruto turned around and shouted. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!" Naruto opened his mouth and released a flood of water directly under his feet just as the magma erupted from under him.

**-NMAC-**

"Did you feel that Takamichi-kun?" the headmaster asked his friend. They were both sitting in the old man's office sipping tea and awaited what was happening.

"Yes. It seems like Naruto-kun has found his impostor but why did he stay behind?" Takamichi answered.

"Must be something he had to do on his own."

**-NMAC-**

"Did you feel that?" Takane asked Mei, as well as the other magical teachers helping them. "There was a large force of magic being released just now." They were all in the plaza trying to find where Negi and the others escaped to, not knowing they had gone back to the past.

"I wonder who it could be?" Gandolfini mumbled. As if to answer his question the entire group of teachers and students looked below their feet as a heat started to emanate from the ground. "Everyone move!" Doing as he said they all jumped back onto the rooftops, just as a large column of lava shot out.

"Do we have anyone who can do lava magic onee-sama?" Mei asked.

"I don't think so," Takane replied. Just then she felt a drop of water hit her face. Looking up she saw Naruto spewing water out of his mouth, cooling down the lava so it became hardened stone. "Namikaze-sensei!" she growled. Naruto backflipped as the attack stopped and landed safely onto the ground. The stone slab that was made impacted the ground as well.

"Naruto Namikaze," Gandolfini called out to him. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around being surrounded by the mages. "Your are under arrest." Two mages grabbed him by the arms and retrained him.

"Crap! I don't have time for this!" Naruto shouted. From out of the hole a figure shot out of it, all the people currently in the plaza looked up and saw another Naruto.

"It can't be! Another one?" a mage shouted.

"It might just be a clone to help him escape," Takane growled.

"That isn't one of your clones is it Naruto-sensei?" Mei asked.

"How many times do I have to say I don't have time for this!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right you annoying mages! So get out of my sight!" King shouted. "Combined Dragon Style: Lightning and Steel's Dirge!" In the sky around him an incalculable amount of javelins appeared, electricity flowing through them. With a snap of his fingers they all went forward, flying faster then the eye could see. Before all of this occurred, Naruto broke out of his bonds and switched rings. Taking a scroll from out of his pocket, he placed some blood on it and summoned a puppet made out of dark wood and had black hair, with a red robe over it.

"Third Kazekage! Let's show our stuff!" Naruto began to move his fingers around and the puppet opened his mouth. Tiny black beads of odd material spewed from it. Naruto was deftly moving his fingers to do a technique. "Satetsu Kessu (Iron Sand Gathering)!" The now known particles of iron sand reformed themselves into tiny needles, but Naruto went further and put them together into large spikes. So when King shot his attack, Naruto shot his own. The spikes and javelin's all attacked each other, but Naruto had an advantage. Since the iron sand was magnetic after they hit, the javelins got stuck onto them. Naruto had to work fast as to attract all the javelins. The mages were watching, amazed at how Naruto was moving his hands and fingers to make the puppet and sand dance to his will. King himself was pretty impressed. "What are you idiots doing!" Naruto shouted at the mages who were just standing there. "Help!"

"Right!" a mage in a black suit and had sunglasses on agreed (sorry forgot his name). "Everyone attack those javelins."

"Hai!" everyone shouted. Joining in Naruto's defense, everyone cast spells to stop the javelins. When all of them were shot out of the air, Naruto gathered them all by passing the iron sand over the javelins, before crushing them together. Naruto then reformed it into a single spike and shot it at King.

"Heh? Is this all you have? I'm greatly disappointed Namikaze," King muttered as he grabbed the spike. King quirked an eyebrow as he looked at it. Taking a whiff, he smirked "Oh? Poison? Again sadly it won't work on me, thanks to my scales." He then crushed it.

"Tch, I knew it wouldn't work," Naruto mumbled to himself. "Couldn't help to try though ne?" Naruto smirked. King just laughed. He was staying aloft in the air as multicolored flames were being made by his feet.

"Naruto-sensei? What is going on?" Mei called out to him. Naruto turned around and saw all the mages looking at him expectantly, especially Takane who seemed relieved for some reason.

"I'll explain later. But right now," he patted Mei on the head. "I need you guys to get out of here. This is a one on one fight."

"But Naruto-sensei..."

"No buts now Mei-chan," he smiled at her. "I need to do this alone." He then turned around and faced King, who was smirking.

"But..." Mei stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes trailed up to see Takamichi smiling down at her. "Takahata-sensei?"

"Believe in your comrade and friend Mei-chan," Takamichi told her. "Naruto...I've evacuated the entire part of the southern campus. It is free for you to go all out without having to worry about everyone getting hurt."

"Thanks Takamichi. Now get going," Naruto stated as he stared up at King. The man waved back in response. Takamichi looked at the man as well before he led the other mages out of the area. When they were sure they were gone King decided to speak up.

"So is the touching scene over ye-" King was interrupted when he felt Naruto's fist slam into his face. It took a second before anything happened. But then he was sent flying down towards and through several buildings.

**-NMAC-**

The mages who were running turned around when they were put out of the designated battle area, and saw King being sent away by the punch. "What just happened?" Toko Kuzunoha, a fellow Shinmei Ryuu user like Setsuna, asked Takamichi.

"Naruto-kun lied to everyone during the finals of the tournament," Takamichi started, as he took a drag from a cigarette.

"What do you mean by that Takamichi-taicho?" another mage asked.

"Naruto-kun never went all out during the finals. It is finally time for us to see him truly go all out" Takamichi stated.

**-NMAC-**

"That was a good punch there Namikaze," King stated as he shrugged off the rubble that covered him. He noticed that Naruto's chakra was flaring around him and that he was already in sage mode. "Oh seems like you're finally serious ne?"

"Heh, I said to get this over with and you're just playing around," Naruto smirked.

"Feh, I guess it's time to get serious too then." Around King a gold colored magic energy sprung from his body, encasing him. Naruto's chakra and King's magic touched, both energies began to battle each other. Throughout the campus everyone could feel the clash of energy. After a moment both energies subsided and went back into their users. King was now covered in gold scales around some parts of his body, and his nails had grown longer. His fangs elongated and both of his eyes had become slitted. "Now there is no point in us actually holding back and using weakling moves huh?" King clapped his hands together, before opening them. About four dozen glowing orbs of energy floated out of them. "Dragon King's Pelting Sobs!" Suddenly the orbs of energy shot forward like bullets at Naruto.

"Adeat!" Naruto shouted, and summoned his two swords. Drawing both his katana and giant butcher knife, he went into a stance. His left hand held the katana out to his side, and the butcher knife across his back. "Ni no Yaiba: Shinmei Ryuu Samedarekiri-Ame (Two Swords: God's Cry Style May Rain Cutter-Rain)!" Naruto then sliced all the flying orbs in half, but it continued on to cut them into smaller pieces. When Naruto was done all the orbs were nothing but mere wisps of energy that were being absorbed into his blades.

"Oh?" King tilted his head to the side. "That's some pretty interesting swords you got there Namikaze. Can absorb magic from what I can see." King then smirked. "Well let's just see how far we can take this! Combined Dragon Style: Metal and Earth's Booming!" In front of King a cannon of rock appeared. King kicked it and a metallic spiked cannonball shot out.

"Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique)!" Naruto slashed with both swords, causing a harsh blowing wind to kick up. They were slicing up the floor and building as they sped forward. Just then a glowing red orb appeared behind Naruto, and stared to shine greatly.

"**_Katon: Zukokku (Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work)!_**" the orb declared in a robotic monotone voice. The orb then released a small fire ball that mixed in with the wind. It absorbed the wind into it and, when the ball of fire hit the cannonball, it erupted into a wild fire that was slicing up the landscape left and right. King smirked in response.

"Eh? A puny fire? Natsu could make a bigger one than this. Combined Dragon Style: Sky and Water's Dirge!" A howling wind and a raging tidal wave erupted from his hands and mixed together, creating a tsunami in the palm of his hands. He then moved his arms forward and shot the tsunami at the wildfire. The fire was extinguished when the attack hit, but when the steam cleared Naruto wasn't in his original spot. King looked around for any trace of him, but found none. King then noticed that the shadow beneath his feet was getting bigger.

Looking up, he saw Naruto drop down from above him. King rolled out of the way just as Naruto slashed the area where King used to be. Even though King dodged, he felt a slash hit him across the chest. "That's pay back for messing my shirt up," Naruto stated. Naruto did another slash with his katana, and King jumped above it. He then felt another slash hit him. He fell to the floor after that. "That was for my shirt in the prelims."

"How are you cutting me?" King asked as he ran his hand over his bleeding chest, and the magical energy sealed it up.

"Using both sage and Fuuton chakra at the same time gives me a wider range for my attacks," Naruto replied.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I'm confident in my abilities," Naruto smirked. He then did another cut, towards King. King smirked this time and brought up his left hand. The scales covered it and began to shine. His hand didn't even move from the force of the attack. He then deflected it off and stood up.

"Don't screw with me!" King shouted. "Don't think stupid attacks like that would bring me down!" From his back seven arrows appeared, and floated in front of King. They began to spin rapidly as King's mouth glowed a bright light. "ROAR OF THE DRAGON KING!" The arrows stopped spinning and King opened his mouth, a large beam of magic shot out of it. It was large enough it took up the entire street in which the two were fighting. It had left almost nothing standing in its wake. When King closed his mouth and the energy had died down, he was surprised to see an orb of water spinning around in the middle of the destruction. When the water stopped spinning, it had dispersed and showed that Naruto had no harm on him whatsoever. The water then fixed themselves back into his blades.

"Man oh man..." Naruto gasped. "If I didn't put that shield up I would have been screwed." King's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw that, but when Naruto fell down and began fanning himself, he couldn't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! You're one fun dude to fight Namikaze!"

"Heh, you're not bad yourself but..." Naruto disappeared in plume of smoke, revealing himself to only be a shadow clone. King's eyes widened when he felt a large source of chakra behind him. Turning around he found himself face to face with an... "Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto slammed said technique into his chest, sending him careening into another building.

**-NMAC-**

The two fighters didn't know but the entire population of the school was watching them duke it out, thanks to a little magic from the headmaster. The ones mostly wrapped up in the fight was the class of 3-A. They were all watching it in Ayaka's mansion in a big TV room. They watched as King stepped out of the building, and seemingly teleported behind Naruto, doing an attack called "Dragon King's Guilty Claw!" It was a technique where his hands left claw like streaks in the air, and then sent them after the opponent. Their teacher was then slammed into the floor, making them wince. "I...I don't think I can watch this," Chizuru stated before looking away.

"Chizu-nee," Natsumi tried consoling her friend. On the screen Naruto dodged another attack by King and kicked him in the chest. The two then started to punch each other.

"I knew that Naruto-sensei could fight, but the fact that he is similar to Negi-sensei is still shocking to me," Ayaka stated.

"I still think Naruto-sensei and Negi-sensei are cool!" Fuuka and Fuumika stated at the same time.

"Naruto-kun..." Misa said, her hands were together as if in prayer. "Please be safe." The other two cheerleaders placed their hands on her shoulders as if to reassure her. It had been a week since Misa had broken up with her boyfriend, and a week since she had come to terms with her feelings for Naruto.

"Ayaka-sama," a butler called out from the hallway. "You must close the windows. A terrible storm is brewing." The girls looked out the window and indeed there was a storm, except it wasn't a regular one. It was massive tornado.

"Oh my," Satsuki said to herself. "What is a tornado doing in Japan?"

"_Kaze no Ou (Wind King)!"_ Naruto's voice echoed from the speakers. All the girls looked at the screen and saw that at the epicenter of the the storm was Naruto. When the tornado vanished, Naruto stood there his hair whipping in some unknown wind, making it look like a crown of sorts. Behind his back was a large ring of silver colored wind. His arms were in sleeve like tornadoes and his feet had two rings of wind each. His eyes had gone back to normal and had no traces of sage mode being in it.

"Guys!" Makie shouted. The entire class looked at their classmate who was shouting. "Ako is missing!"

**-NMAC-**

"Ah so your the king of winds eh?" King asked sarcastically. "Well, I'm the king of dragon slayers!" A golden aura in the shape of an oriental dragon attached itself around King's body, before settling on him similar to that of the demon cloak of tailed beasts. King was then smirking again as the power was overflowing. "Let's see who's fit to rule eh Namikaze!" King got into a crouch and the aura began to take sharpen visibly. "Dragon King's Divine Driver!" The aura then burst behind him, propelling him forward.

"Kaze no Ryuusei (Wind Meteor)!" Naruto's wind armor did the same as King's aura. The two shot forward like bullets of silver and gold slamming in to each other. The two then flew up into the air still clashing; the two streaks of energy flew away from each other and clashed again. They continued this all over the skies of Mahora, with sonic booms sounding out when they hit each other. After another confrontation Naruto lifted up his right hand and shouted, "Fuuton: Tajuu Chibi no Rasenshuriken (Mass Tiny Rasenshuriken)!" The tornado that was on his right arm began to spin furiously and a small Rasenshuriken appeared. He fired one toward King and it flew blindingly fast.

King eyes widened when he remembered that move being used in the tournament. He couldn't tell how much damage it could do, but if someone called the invincible idiot was severely injured because of that technique, he didn't want to take any chances. When the attacked missed him by a fraction of a hair, he turned around to see how the attack was going to work. A couple hundred feet away from him the attack exploded into a large circle of razor winds. "If you have time to look behind that means my attack will mean nothing eh?" Naruto's voice called out. King turned around just as Naruto began rapid firing the attack at him. King flew around as he dodged each and every attack as to not get hit. Naruto was pelting the sky with domes of sharpened air, and King had to evade carefully as to not stray into one after dodging another.

"That is it I'm not running!" King shouted. "Dragon King's Unflinching Rage-Endure!" The aura around King hardened into something akin to gold metal. Naruto then began to shoot nonstop at King with his shots. King didn't even try to dodge as he got hit the first time. When it was over, an orb of air that was highly dense surrounded the air that King was flying in. There was a roar from inside and the winds were forced to calm down. From the inside King was hovering and had no scratches on him whatsoever. Then his armor broke down and fixed itself into a single gauntlet. He then rushed Naruto and punched him with the encased fist. "Dragon King's Unflinching Rage-Release!" Naruto coughed up blood as he felt the attack send an unbelievable amount of force into him. Naruto's Kaze no Ou technique failed and he fell to the ground.

Before he could hit it though he threw a three pronged kunai to a roof, and used Hirashin to safely land. He then saw King calmly land onto the ground, as they both tried to recover from the respective attacks. "Your move..." Naruto gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "It's similar to that of my Shitsurakuen move..."

"You can say they are brother techniques..." King replied. "I barely escaped that move of yours. If I didn't use that I probably would have lost consciousness. I'm surprised to see you're still up and running though."

"Are you kidding? Tsunade-baa-chan hits harder than that!" Naruto then jumped to the floor. He only had one clone currently generating sage chakra, because he didn't have time to prepare that much.

"Heh, I have to agree though, no matter how much your punches hurt...When Erza is mad they hurt like a mother..." King didn't finish his cuss as he tried to get more air. "But then again I can heal fast. From what I've gathered the Kyuubi isn't in you." Naruto's widened eyes confirmed King's assumption. "But the Kyuubi is in me, and I think I'll take this to the final level. No more fun and games. I'm going to take you down Namikaze." A sinister red demonic energy started to accumulate around the golden magic, mixing together.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Naruto shouted.

"**Sorry Namikaze...This no joke. Dark King's Secret Technique: Demonic Fox-Draconic Bone!"** King shouted in a voice that was a mix of his own and Kyuubi's. His skin began to peel away and his eyes glowed a dark crimson. Beneath the skin was a massive amount of what Naruto could clearly remember as...the Kyuubi's chakra. King haunched over as his skin completely peeled away leaving the glowing mass of blood red chakra. He spread his feet wide and six tails grew from the tailbone. Naruto could vaguely remember his fight against pain when he went into that form. He was expecting for the tell tale sign of a fox skeleton but was surprised to see another skeleton appear. The bones were golden, and took the shape of a lizard. It had a large skull and a hide set of jaws. On the spine two wing bones appeared, and the red chakra flowed up the bones to create wings. Large claws went over the ones on King's arms, and bones were connected to a tail near the middle. **"Heh, you're the only one other than sensei and master to see this form. I would have dragged it out more, that's more my style but you've been actually keeping pace with me. Right now I'm at 100% full power, and I recommend you run." **King unhinged his jaw, and his six tails were pointed towards his mouth as he began to gather black and white chakra around his mouth.

"Damn! Why is he doing that move here!" Naruto shouted, knowing that King was about to do the Tailed Beast Ball. The blond teacher was going to jump away, but something stopped him.

"Naruto-kun!" a female voice called out. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Ako running to him. At the same time King had finished charging and fired. Naruto quickly used shundo and grabbed Ako by the waist, and Hirashin-ed to the top of the World Tree. He looked back and saw the move had hit the lake near Mahora and caused a large explosion of energy and water. Naruto then turned to Ako who was trembling in his arms.

"AKO-CHAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he shouted shocking the girl. "Everyone was told to stay out of that area because you could have gotten hurt! You could have died!"

"But you could have died too..." Ako mumbled, crying. "I don't want to lose you Naruto-kun. I don't think I can handle it if you die. My heart will perish if you die..."

"Ako-chan," Naruto said in a softer voice.

"Please stop fighting Naruto-kun...I don't want to see you get hurt anymore...I-I love you too much to see you get beaten like this," she cried into his chest. Naruto sighed and pushed her away a little.

"Ako-chan, I want to thank you. Thank you for telling me you love me, I think I love you too Ako-chan." Ako's heart sped up when he said that. "But I really need to finish this fight. I need to return to the right time. So please Ako-chan, believe in me." Ako cried some more but nodded. Naruto smiled and kissed her fiercely on the lips before using Hirashin to drop her off at the Headmaster's office before going back to King.

"**I thought I lost you there for a moment Namikaze,"** King stated.

"I'm sorry but you almost hurt one of my precious people."

"**OH?"**

"Yes. And I cannot forgive that!" Naruto shouted. "If you are at 100% power it should only be fair if I am the same right?" He saw the demonic set of jaws smirk. Naruto then flashed through over a hundred hand seals and shouted. "Kaze no Ou!" The technique activated again, and the winds were actually picking up speed. Naruto then drew his two swords and they burst into water mixing in with the winds, creating a maelstrom within the original technique. His eyes then adopted the Rinnegan as he glared at King. For the finishing touche, the Rinnegan became a golden color, as an orange highlight appeared around his eyes, signaling that Naruto had gone into sage mode. All of a sudden the tornado like sleeves on his arms spun faster and began to close in onto his arms. They had formed gauntlets that were fingerless gloves all the way up to his elbows. The rings on his feet had become grieves of wind that went up to his knees, and the ring on his back had become silver wind armor. Due to the water inside the wind, it looked more solid than before. "Kami no Arashi (God of the Storm)!"

"**Heh, first a king and now a god? Well, aren't you full of yourself?"** King taunted. Naruto didn't reply. He then raised his left hand.

"Banshou Tennin," Naruto muttered. King suddenly felt himself being pulled towards Naruto by some unseen force. When he got closer Naruto drew his hand back and shouted his next move, "Tsunami Ken (Tsunami Fist)!" Naruto did an uppercut to the demonized version of King, that shot a blast of water and air after the punch connected. When King was sent hurdling through the air Naruto repeated his first attack. "Banshou Tennin!" King found himself being drawn back towards Naruto. This time the Rinnegan disappeared and a yellow orb flew behind his back.

"**_Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current)!"_** it stated. Lightning was then put into Naruto's left fist and mixed in with the already strong tsunami in it. Just when King was right in front of him Naruto punched again.

"Arashi Ken (Storm Fist)!" Naruto slammed his fist into the side of King's dragon skeleton head, making the demon fly into another building. Naruto kept staring at it as he waited for King to retaliate. The ground beneath him started to shake, and before Naruto could evade two giant claws grabbed him by the feet and slammed him into the ground. This repeated twice before he was tossed into the air.

"**Dark King's Berserk Burner!"** King shouted, and from the damaged building Naruto could see three tails light up with an ominous purple flame, before they were flung at him. Naruto righted himself with his wind grieves, allowing him to fly just like the rings of the original move. As the purple flames drew closer, they enlarged without warning. Naruto flew upward to dodge, but they seemed to be following him. Naruto did some loops and had the flames collide into each other, before Naruto shot a blast of water from his fist to destroy the flame. **"Don't think this is over yet Namikaze! Dark King's Violent Blitz!"**

"What the?" Naruto asked as he saw four tails light up in orange electricity. Naruto then heard crackling from all around him. Looking around he saw orange lightning circling him. All the electricity stopped before it all converged on Naruto.

*BOOM*

The part of the sky Naruto was flying in was covered in a thick black smoke. After a few seconds, Naruto's burnt body fell to the ground. **"Hmm...seems like I over did it,"** King mumbled to himself as he stocked over to Naruto's corpse. When he was directly over it he sniffed it to see if he was still alive. **"Hey Namikaze, you okay?"** King asked. In response Naruto's eyes flew open as well as his mouth. From his mouth a long blade shot out and pierced King's demon cloak/dragon aura form. The blade kept extending through various buildings, going faster after each one to make King feel more pain. After going through twenty buildings, the blade retracted back into the mouth.

The jaw then began to open up more and Naruto walked out of the mouth. Just like a snake shedding his skin, Naruto had no damage whatsoever on his body, and in his right hand was another sword. This had a white grip and a bronze colored guard that looked like a U with a green gem in the middle. The blade was double edged and reflected all light that hit it. It was the Kusanagi sword that used to belong to the villainous traitor of Konoha, Orochimaru. "What's wrong King? Did that hurt?" Naruto chuckled. The blond saw King fly into the air before trying to dive bomb him. Naruto smirked as he got closer. The Kusanagi disappeared, and Naruto's hair became green, while the left side of his clothes became white and the right side became black. He then sunk into the ground and disappeared just as King crashed into the floor.

"**Show yourself Namikaze! I don't have time for your silly games!"**

"Dragon King's Pelleting Sobs!" Naruto cried out from the side. King's eyes widened when he saw Naruto flying above him, using _HIS _move against him. King wrapped his tails around himself just as all the orbs of light rained down on him. When the assault stopped Naruto hovered in the air to assess the damage done onto his opponent. When the tails uncoiled themselves, Naruto saw that some parts of the skeletal aspect of this form were chipped and broken, while the chakra part was trying to fix it.

"**How the hell did you learn my move!"** King roared as he glared at his younger counter part.

"Ninja trade secret," Naruto replied as he landed. King growled as he launched his next attack.

"**Dark King's Anguished Tornado!" **A single tail glowed green before sending a tornado towards Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes before swatting away the attack.

"Did you forget one aspect of my current form? Kaze no Ou? I'm the king of winds! But let me prove that to you instead." Naruto clapped his hands together and a tornado that was made horizontally appeared, and hit King dead center on the chest. This had him skidding across the ground as he was forced off his feet.

"**How...How...HOW ARE YOU SO MUCH STRONGER THAN ME!"** King demanded.

"Other than years of training, I have a home to get back to. That is what drives me to beat you King," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"**A home? You weren't even born in this world and yet you consider it a home?"** King asked.

"A home isn't the world you are born in, or the place where you grew up. A home is where someone is waiting for you to return, even if you are gone for years. As long as someone is waiting for me, I have a home to return to. And knowing my students and friends, my home must be in chaos right now."

"**A place where someone is waiting for you..."** King mumbled to himself. He then began to laugh, before finally smirking at Naruto. **"Heh, that wasn't a bad lesson teach. I have a place to call home too, and they must be worried. So let's finish this."**

"Well ain't someone getting cocky?"

"**Well ain't someone being a prick?**"

"Touche." King dug his claws into the ground as all six tails were pointed at his mouth. Black and white chakra was forming yet another Tailed Beast Ball; however, another thing started to happen. The wings on his back detached and began to start spinning rapidly. A golden light was produced as it reached the zenith of its spin, and multicolored orbs were attaching themselves to the Tail Beast Ball. "Well crap." Naruto ran forward before his opponent finished charging, and grabbed him by the shoulder. Using Hirashin, they landed on the sand bar near the waters that separated Mahora to the main land. Naruto then jumped onto the water's surface and charged his own attack.

The water below sprouted out seven arrows that spun rapidly in a circle in front of Naruto. The blond's mouth then began to glow the same multicolored light as King's magic. When both attacks were fully charged they both shouted out the names. "Dragon King's Roar!/**Dark King's Sin Flare!" **From Naruto the multicolored beam of energy erupted greatly, only being met at the center by a darkened version of the same move. The two beams were deadlocked for a few moments before Sin Flare over took the Roar. The move then covered Naruto as it lost its energy. King, this time, knew Naruto had survived that.

"**Where are you..."** King mumbled. He then looked up to the sky, but saw nothing. Looking below him, he felt no presence. **"Just where are you Namikaze?"** King asked again.

"Right here!" Naruto shouted as he appeared with a flash of yellow. His eyes were in the Mangekyo Sharingan, and in his right hand a spinning orb of colorful magical energy was happening. Naruto had reached out and touched King's head. As he did this time seemed to stand still and before they knew it, they were within King's mindscape.

-Mindscape-

Naruto was surprised not seeing that sewer like cage that his mind used to look like. King's mind was dark cave lit with torches. In the center was King sitting in a lotus form with tendrils of red chakra going into him. Just beyond him was a cage with two glowing red eyes glaring at him. **"Namikaze brat"** Kyuubi greeted.

"Fox," Naruto replied. "I'm sorry to say this but you have to go away, see ya!" Naruto reached out to the tendrils of energy and crushed them, before leaving the mindschape.

-Real world-

King's transformation ended the second Naruto did what he did in his mind. His eyes widened, not knowing that that was possible. The older blond's mind focused on the battle again when he saw Naruto bring up the glowing ball of energy to his chest. "Ouryuu Rasengan (Dragon King's Rasengan)!" Naruto shouted. It broke through his aura, and violently hit him in the chest. As Naruto let go of him, the technique spiraled out of his hand causing both King and the move to fly towards the World Tree. As it did, the Rasengan took the shape of a dragon, thrashing around as it slammed King into the World Tree, just before disappearing.

"Damn," King said coughing up blood, as Naruto appeared before him. "It's my loss ne?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, sorry for all the trouble I caused you," King apologized. "If there is anything I can do..."

"Just give me some of your magic," Naruto said as he produced his katana. "I'm going to need a lot of it to get back to where I'm going." King chuckled and grabbed the hilt of the blade, before shoving a large amount of magic into it. When Naruto told him to stop, Naruto offered his hand.

"What's this for?"

"Handshake to the first person to handle me at 100%."

"More like manhandled," King coughed, but shook it nonetheless. They didn't notice that they had cuts on their hands that were bleeding, so when they shook hands, one of the many seals on Naruto's left hand activated. They were blinded by a bright flash of light. When it died down, something hit Naruto on the head. "What was that all about?" Grabbing the thing on his head, Naruto smirked as he stared at his new pactio.

"Let's just say you gave me a parting gift." Naruto then noticed that King started to disappear into golden particles, starting from his feet. "Going back to your world?"

"No," King answered already halfway gone at the rapid pace of the procedure. "I'm going home." With that King disappeared from that plane of existence and went back to wherever he came from. Naruto looked at the pactio for a moment before turning around.

"Have to find a way back now," Naruto told himself. "But first..." Naruto looked at the damage the two of them did. "I need to pay all these people back."

**-NMAC-**

AN: Now we go back to nearly canon Negima! storyline next chapter. Read and review! Tell me what you thought of Naruto going god-like just for this chapter!Also happy birthday to myself!

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GREAT MAHORA SHOOT OUT! MAGES VS MARTIANS PART 1!**


	35. The Great Mahora Shootout part 1

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this yet...actually no I'm not. Sorry for sounding like a prick this time but I've been feeling under the weather ever since I came back home from my three week trip. I'm constantly fatigued, have some sort of stomach pain (currently having one at the moment) and I think I'm catching a cold. It's that bad so please refrain from asking when the next chapter of anything is coming out.

Now that my rant is done, I would like to thank **Vongola Maelstrom **for beta-ing my chapter once again. He's been a big help ever since I've asked him to. Oh and this chapter focuses more on the girls than Naruto, they need some screen time too ya know?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Naruto sighed as he stood in the center of the base of the world tree. He was in the center of the very platform in which the girls used to travel back in time. Now it was his turn to go back to where he belongs. Unrolling his left sleeve, he stared at the many seals on his arm. "Might as well give you back all this magic you gave me, you stupid tree," Naruto spoke as if the World Tree was human. He closed his eyes as a ring appeared on his thumb, before opening them to use the Rinnegan. "Izanagi!" Naruto created the two sphere's of yin and yang chakra in his hand, before slamming it together in order to create the watch they had been using. When he stopped Naruto closed his eyes as pain shot through them.

"Damn, even though I only used it three times, that jutsu hurts my eyes. I won't go blind but it stings," Naruto muttered to himself. He then looked at the watch in his left hand and the seals on his left arm. "I only have enough juice for one time jump." Naruto then sighed. "Man, if I don't die on the jump back, I'm sure all those girls are bound to hate me for doing that...again. But here goes." Biting his thumb to draw blood, he undid the seal. What he wasn't expecting though was the eruption of the stored magical energy from his arm. The blond winced as he felt it burning his arm as it flowed into the time machine.

"Well here goes nothing," Naruto muttered as he felt the last dregs of magic enter the watch. He place a Hirashin kunai on it and made a few hand seals. "Guys, here I come!" Naruto began to expel charka through all his chakra points. When his surroundings began to swirl he knew it was working. Unlike the other times though, Naruto was still focusing Izanagi, in order to pin point a location of another kunai within the past. With an explosion of energy Naruto began his way back into the past.

**-NMAC-**

"Attention! Attention!" Yuna shouted.

"We have an announcement about the school festival's final day event!" Makie continued. The girls of 3-A were in various types of mage or nurse costumes and handing out flyers that had the new idea for what the entire campus was going to do. On the flyer it said "Mars Attack vs Mahora Mage Order". Everyone was whispering and talking to their friends with barely concealed anticipation.

In truth though, this was more than just a simple game. When the girls and Negi had arrived back they had thought of a plan to stop Chao and her robots. This entire thing was what Negi had came up with. They had Ayaka to agree to sponsoring the entire thing by saying it was Negi who came up with it. Konoka went to her grandpa to gain the acceptance of the staff's support and to get some magical equipment.

"...As stated above, this is the renewed final day event!" Ayaka stated, as she donned white skirt and sleeves, along with a blue breastplate of sorts. "Now then we will will be presenting you a demonstration!" Ayaka nodded to Makie who was wearing sexy witch clothing, but put a white cloak over it, and held a practice wand with a star on it. "This will be the equipment given to the people who want to join the game. There are various types as well. And since the robe serves as a safety device everyone must wear one. The weapon here will be a mage's wand. Why don't you give us a demonstration?" Ayaka looked towards Makie who nodded.

"Ehm, Strike the enemy!" Makie exclaimed, as a white light shot out of her wand.

"This light does not effect the human body," Ayaka explained. "Furthermore..." Behind her Yuna took a simple looking bazooka and shot another beam of light into the air, though more destructive. "We have other weapons such as bazookas. You can choose whatever you want."

A couple of feet away the class ghost and reporter were watching the events unfold, Kazumi even had a camcorder out. "This is getting interesting," the red head said with a smile.

"U-um, is it alright to not tell Chao-san about this?" Sayo asked her friend.

"Fufufu, Sayo-chan, I'm not really Chao's ally or anything. My duty ended with yesterday's announcer job. In return I already got all the facts from Chao about the current incident. All that's left is for me to get my material on the last day's event. Now the let's get ready too..OOF!" Kazumi suddenly bumped heads with someone. She was grabbing her aching nose and the other person was doing the same. When the person got a good look, she saw that it was Asuna.

"Asakura?" Asuna asked.

"Yo! If it isn't Asuna?" Kazumi greeted

"Eh...That reminds me! Yesterday you were the announcer of the tournament! That means you were working for Chao-san right! Weren't you supposed to be our ally?"

"Um..." Kazumi stuttered as she began to walk away from Asuna.

"Hohoho, Maybe I should teach you just exactly how much trouble we had to go through because of Chao-san?"

"Um no...Well if I had to say who's side I'm on I would say I'm on Naruto's side."

"Eh?"

"I'm his informant of sorts, I was planning on telling him on what happened but I got carried away with the whole scoop. I kind of forgot to tell him."

"That...is so stupid! Do you know what would happen if magic is revealed to the world? Both Negi and Takahata-sensei will get turned into ermines and we'll never be able to see them again!" Asuna ranted.

"Eh? That is bad...Are you serious?"

"Baka!" Asuna shouted as she slammed her fist into the girl's forehead. "As for your punishment you are going to help us out!"

"But what about my scoop!"

"Who cares about that!"

**-NMAC-**

"Alright it's done," Chisame sighed. She had spent the entire time since the plan has initiated on the internet posting up articles to help the progress of the school event and gain more support.

"Thank you for your work!" Nodoka said with a blush.

"Don't get too excited."

"The main fight is only starting de gozaru," Kaede stated. Chisame sighed again and looked back at resting Negi.

"Jeez when you think he's finally asleep, he get's a nightmare. Can he really recover like this? I mean things like this are too much of a burden for a 10 year old brat."

"That's true..." Haruna mused. Just like everyone else in the room, Yue had a worried look on her face.

**-NMAC-**

"F-Forced recognition magic against the entire world?" a mage teacher asked the headmaster as he was explaining the plan to the magical staff.

"Is something like that even possible?" Yuna's father, who was a mage teacher himself, continued on for the mage.

"We've underestimated her. Headmaster, where did you get this information?" Gandolfini inquired.

"The information source is irrelevant," Konoemon stated. "We must put a stop to this plan no matter what. About this big operation, it is true that it would be difficult to fight against 2500 enemies with the public watching. So if that is the case, then have the public participate as an active party." The head master put up his hand as he saw some people about to protest the idea. "I know it's a pretty desperate throw, but this plan has came with many safety measures. Rest assured everyone will be safe."

"It is true that our students like this sort of thing, and have the capabilities to do so. They might actually be surprisingly useful as a combat force," Seruhiko, one of the teachers who went to Kyoto with Negi and his group, replied.

"Wha-what is this? 6 gigantic life form weapons?" another person sated.

"It appeared as though through science, Chao is planning to control a few nameless demons that were petrified underneath the school," Toko Kuzunoha, Setsuna's sensei in her sword style when she moved to Mahora, explained. "It is believed that they are going to be used to amplify the magic. If they appear we should get the students to stand down."

"Remember this, we have underestimated her for long enough, this plan of Chao-kun must be stopped. Support from the home country probably won't make it here in time either. Keep this in your minds as we fight: If we cannot stop Chao-kun's plan, the world will be changed. Everyone put your full effort into this operation!" Konoemon dictated to his staff.

"Yes sir!"

**-NMAC-**

Albireo was sitting calmly in his home, waiting to see how this entire thing would go down, silently watching everything through his magic screen. His attention was diverted from the screen though, as he saw the kunai Naruto had left in his house glow a dull purple. "Oh? That is strange," the sarcastic librarian mused, as a smirk came across his face. He knew the girls had been stuck in the future along with Negi and Naruto. When they returned they were missing one very loud blond ninja. So when the kunai started glowing a different color then it usually does Albireo thought something was going to happen.

He was proven right when a purple circle appeared over his couch, and a few feet away from the kunai. If one were to listen closely, they could hear a person screaming bloody murder. "Ah, it seems Naruto-kun has found a way back," Albireo smiled to himself. As those words left his mouth, the number one unpredictable ninja of Mahora dropped out of the circle and onto the couch.

"K-kuso..." Naruto groaned as he landed on the couch. He turned his head over to Albireo who was smirking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"A friend who is about to be late to a very interesting party. How was the future Naruto?" Albireo asked kindly as he took a sip of tea.

"If I was still in the future...I would be broke..." Naruto remembered how much he had to pay for damages he and his counterpart from another dimension had done to Mahora. It had nearly emptied out his bank account, save for a couple hundred thousand yen. "What day is it?"

"It is the final day of the festival. Your friends are about to launch a plan to stop that Chao girl."

"I see." Naruto winced as he moved. "Al I need a favor from you."

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Seriously stop calling me that. It's kinda creepy," Naruto deadpanned. "I'm going to need a few potions that would heal me up and replenish my energy."

"Oh? Why do you need them?"

"Do you think I'm going to lie here and not help out my students while they go risk their lives?" Naruto glared. "So you gonna help me or what?"

"I want volume 10 of the black series," Albireo smiled as he got up to make the potions. "I just finished volume 9 a couple of hours ago."

"Ugh you and your porn. I seriously don't get what you and my perverted sensei's like about that stuff." Naruto closed his eyes as the pain in them started to become a bit unbearable. "Damn...include some pain relievers of some sort. My eyes burn like hell."

"I thought you told me that the technique doesn't hurt you?"

"No I actually meant that they don't have long lasting effects. My eyes will be in pain for awhile though, since I used the move for about five minutes in that freaking time portal." The blond touched the time machine he made, and it broke down into multiple pieces. "No more time travel for me..."

"Just rest up Naruto. The coming battle is at hand."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto muttered. He stopped moving and tried to sleep. "Just wake me up when the things are ready."

**-NMAC-**

Multiple flashes of light hit the sky as people who were participating were practicing their weapons. Somewhere off to the side Asuna was wearing some sort of knight armor, minus a helmet, breastplate and right arm guard. In her hand was her paper fan/sword. She was speaking with Chamo who was getting Kazumi up to speed. "I see," the red head mused. She was on the computer trying to get a better sense for the entire plan. "A defense operation with normal people who are unaware of the situation, used as both a makeshift combat for and a diversion." She then rubbed her chin. "It's true with the how the game is set up, everyone would join happily. In a way, there are also a bunch of people among the students who are good at something like this. Still they are normal people, will they be able to handle Chao's robot army?" The reporter inquired looking towards the ermine.

"That is where the magic equipment being handed out comes into play," Chamo smirked as he smoked a cigarette. "The antique maniac, aniki, thought of it first and Yuecchi (Yue) found a stock of them in the magic world." Chamo took the cancer stick out of his mouth and puffed out. "The magical equipment is specifically designed to force nonliving, magically-powered units like golems out of commission. They were probably made to handle powerful doll masters like Eva in the past. Against Chao's robots, which are power by the world tree's magic power, these things should have a great effect." The two then started to talk about how devious Negi was into making this plan.

"These two are too annoying," Asuna sweat dropped as Kazumi and Chamo began to laugh hysterically.

"You look so cool Asuna. Do I get to dress up too?" Konoka said with sparkling eyes.

"Um...Konoka I don't think you'd want to wear this. But you'll probably wear something similar to what the non combatant are going to wear." Konoka smiled and nodded. The brunette then sighed and looked away into the sky. "Is something wrong Konoka?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about Naru-kun. I mean, do you think he would have found a way home by now?"

"I worry about him to Konoka, but please be confident that he will come back to us," Asuna reassured her friend. "He might be back already."

**-NMAC-**

"I think I'm going to be sick," Naruto groaned as he upchucked the contents in his stomach. He was in the bathroom of Albireo's home. He's been at that for a good few minutes. "What the hell did you make me drink?" Naruto and the mage heard his stomach grumble. "Hold that thought..."

"Fufufu!" Albireo was laughing. "Sorry that one is supposed to replenish your energy. Though it does expel all harmful objects in your body. It should be over in about," Albireo looked at his watch, "five more minutes."

"Ugh...I have to learn how to make some soldier pills," Naruto grumbled right before he threw up again. Five minutes of dry heaving and vomit, later Naruto walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. "You were right, I feel great."

"But you stink. Take a bath before you go to your friends."

"What are you my mother?" Naruto asked exasperatedly. He walked down a set of stairs looking for some of the clothes he left in the house as well.

**-NMAC-**

An announcement was being made through the intercom that was telling people all about the rules of the event.

_**The target of the enemy is the school, the world tree. Participants will be asked to split into 6 groups and to select one of the world tree defense checkpoints. Such as the world tree plaza, and Tatsumiya Shrine South Gate! As usual the, top rankers will receive luxurious rewards! However, if the defense point that you belong to gets occupied by the enemy, it is game over. The prize money goes poof for you as well! While helping out the comrades in your group, let us fight an offensively and defensively balanced battle! Furthermore...it is dangerous for non-participants to enter the game area.**_

**-NMAC-**

"Is it not possible for Chao-san to stop her plans, due to the fact that we are mobilizing so early?" Setsuna asked. She had changed clothes into a maid costume. Enough time has passed so that 60 percent of the people were already ready.

"Hurray for us if that happens," Chamo waved off handedly.

"Then what about possibility of delaying her plans as a feint?"

"That won't happen. In order for a great magic to travel across the world, there are restrictions time-wise," Chamo gave a thumbs up. "She shouldn't be able to delay it by more than an hour."

"Then what of the possibility of her speeding it up as a counter?"

"Um..." Chamo sweat dropped. "Th-that is a certain possibility. Just to be sure it's good to wake up Aniki early. Contact him!"

"Right!" Setsuna pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. "What the?"

"What's wrong?"

"The phone is not working!"

"What!"

**-NMAC-**

"Hey our defense point is the World Tree Plaza, so why are we at the lake?" Madoka asked the other cheerleaders.

"Because there are rumors on the net that say the enemy will be coming from the lake," Sakurako answered her fellow cheerleader. "We're gonna BAM BAM and kill them all and get the reward!" The girl was then totting her bazooka around.

"But there's still more than an hour before it will start. I'm bored."

"Hey what's that?"

"Ooo!" the cheerleaders heard a few students gasp. Looking towards the lake, Misa's jaw dropped. An army of Tanaka type robots walked out of the water. They were accompanied by spider-like-tanks, and floating machines.

"This is too extreme! Wait this is too early! It's not even start time yet!" Misa shouted. Before anything else can be said, Tanaka and a few of the other robots opened their mouths and opened fire with beams. A few people in the front got caught in the fire, including Madoka.

"Are they dead?" Sakurako asked as the place that was hit was covered with smoke. When the smoke had lifted, Madoka and the rest of the people who were hit were naked, save for their underwear. Guys were trying and failing to stop their gushing nosebleeds, while girls were screaming and covering themselves. "It's the strip beam!"

"Stop gawking and get me some clothes!" Madoka shouted at her friends.

"To those who have lost their equipment, please leave the area!" the announcer shouted.

**-NMAC-**

"**Well now things have become messy!"** Kazumi shouted as she had changed into some witch clothing, with very revealing clothing: a white miniskirt, a shirt with a hole in the middle that showed a very gracious amount of cleavage, a sagging witch hat, unattached sleeves that showed off her shoulders, and very high boots. **"Without waiting for the start of the bell, the enemy's martian robot army has struck with a surprise attack! It looks like the battle has already opened up at the Mahora lake side! Mages are you ready! GAME START!"** With a large chime from the bell in the watchtower, the game began.

Those at the lake side had began the shoot out. Beams from each side of the war was being shot with abandon. Robots hit with the magical equipment, fell to the floor and stopped working. Those who were hit on the students' side were stripped of their clothes and equipment. Unluckily for the rest of the cheerleaders Sakurako and Misa, they were stripped of their clothes.

"What!" Misa shouted.

"They got us!" Sakurako shouted.

"Girls get some clothes and weaponry! They changed the rules and let us get back into the game, but you lose 50 points for being kicked out of the game!" Madoka told them. Some of the robots broke through the defensive line and headed for the world tree. The girls of 3-A were ready and blasted the few robots that broke through.

"Haha take that!" Yuna jovially shouted. Some of the few that were hit had gotten up from behind them.

"Yuna watch out!" Akira screamed. Yuna turned around and jumped out of the way, and shot them down.

"Awesome Yuna!" Fuka and Fumika exclaimed.

"This is nothing, Hahahaha!" Yuna laughed. There were several loud thuds behind her causing the young teen to stop laughing. "Gah!"

"The robots just keep coming!" Ako squealed.

**-NMAC-**

"This is bad..." Chamo muttered to himself. "We can't contact anybody, even with the cards."

"Someone must be interfering with the communications," Setsuna answered.

"I guess there's no other choice except to go call aniki personally."

"Ku Fei can you go get Negi for us?" Asuna asked.

"Okay aru!" the tanned martial artist agreed.

"We're coming too!" Makie and Ayaka interjected.

**-NMAC-**

"You leaving now Naruto?" Albireo asked as the blond finished putting on his costume. Naruto had finished his shower a few minutes ago and had completed clothing himself.

"You know when you ask that when I finished taking bath it seems awkward," the blond replied as he finished putting on a boot. Standing up he was wearing a new red cloak with black flames on it, seeing as his old one was destroyed. He went without a shirt, black pants and black boots. On his right leg was a pouch that held his shuriken and kunai. Black fingerless gloves were tightly placed onto his hand (Picture Dante from Devil May Cry 3). "It makes us sound like gay lovers..." Naruto frowned.

"I didn't know you cared that much for me Naruto," Albireo chuckled. A dull kunai hit his head and some blood spurted out.

"That's for taking that joke too far! But yes I'm going. I mean the party is getting crazy." With a dramatic turn, and his cloak waving in the wind Naruto had Hirashin-ed out of the mage's home.

"Hm...Let's see what you've learned Naruto." Albireo then turned to a magically made screen showing multiple fights at the same time.

**-NMAC-**

"This is getting tough," a male student said. "They broke through the lines, and those legged tank things take too much time to put down."

"There's no end to them!" Yuna shouted.

"We're getting pushed back..." Akira stated.

"We lose when they get to the part above us right? And the money goes away?" Yuna stopped talking as about 30 robots, and one tank appeared in front of them.

"That's a big army..." Ako mumbled.

"The money!"

"Out of the way Yuna!" Asuna called out. The girls who were with Yuna stared wide eyed as Asuna and Setsuna dropped into the middle of their enemies. In a matter of seconds, all the robots were destroyed. "Sorry for the wait, Yuna."

"A-Asuna? What are you doing?" the girl stuttered.

"What are we doing? We're the hero units," Asuna explained. "Though it is a bit embarrassing."

"Eh? Are you making an idol debut with Sakurazaki-san or something, Asuna?"

"Not that kind of unit! Didn't you read the pamphlet at all!" Asuna comically cried.

"You mean this?" Ako asked showing the flyer that were being given out that afternoon. Setsuna nodded. "Let's see, here it is! After the game starts powerful helper characters called 'hero units' will appear. Cooperate with them."

"Eh! That's so cheap! Why is it only Asuna's group!" Yuna complained. "I mean the prize money would be easy for you now!"

"Ah since we are part of the performers that make the game more exciting, we don't get any chance to get the prize money. Please don't worry," Setsuna told the girls.

"Well take care of the rest of the enemies for us! We're going take out the enemies down at the street below!" Asuna told them. "Let's go Setsuna-san!"

"Hai Asuna-san!" After that the duo left off into the air, to fight their own battle.

"**Thank you for waiting!**" Kazumi announced. **"We now have the appearance of the hero units! Please aim for higher scores by cooperating with them!**"

During this time all the magical staff and students, who were newly dubbed the hero units, had decided to take part in the game. Seeing as people thought it was an act, they had no reason to hold back whatsoever. Mei and Takane were going left and right destroying robots, while Setsuna's master and various others were doing the same. Sadly, even this could not prepare them for what was going to happen.

**-NMAC-**

"Someone has hacked the school's main security system!" a student shouted.

"What?" Yuna's dad shouted. He was the head of the technology and systems defense of the school and was surprised to hear this.

"We didn't notice her until she got into the main computer!"

"How did she get passed the multi-layer defense system that we had in place!"

"This is bad, everything we do is not stopping this person! This speed...It's not human!" At this rate the school's barrier is going to collapse!" Just as she said, one of the worst possible things happened. They felt the ground tremble.

**-NMAC-**

From out of the waters of the lake, people felt multiple tremors coming from it. As it stood, 6 large robotic demons came from out of the water. They were nearly the size of the one Negi and Naruto had fought back in Kyoto. "What are those things?" Misa asked.

"Are they gundams?" Sakurako uttered. The giant beings opened their mouth and blasted the students with a beam, a very strong strip beam. This had people shouting in panic again.

"**This is incredible! The students of mahora are shaking after seeing those giant Martian robots!"** Kazumi commentated. "**I have heard news that three more have landed on the other side of the island."**

Some of the mage teachers went up and stopped a few, but the others kept moving.

**-NMAC-**

Within the library Negi was resting in, the boy had gotten up after a rather surprising awakening. Apparently Chisame had made a pactio with him in order to combat whoever was hacking into the school. Though the orange haired girl was none too happy about it. _'Stupid girls...making me kiss a ten year old brat. I'm not even sure how this will work. Though...that kiss didn't feel right. Maybe...' _an image of a certain blond idiot appeared in her head. A blush crept on to her cheeks as she thought this. _"It is not time to go fantasizing about kissing that idiot! Get your head in the game Chisame!"_

**-NMAC-**

"That is cool! My little sister had dropped the school barrier!" Chachazero clapped at Chachamaru's hard work. "She is high-tech indeed!" The doll was up in the air floating along side Eva. "If you're going to do something, do it now master!"

"Don't be so unrefined," Eva scoffed, while rolling her eyes. "Just sit back and enjoy the show. Have a drink while you're at it." Eva took a sip of sake that was floating beside her.

"Alright-y master!"

"Wonder where the blond idiot is?"

**-NMAC-**

"Things...are getting fun," Naruto said as he stood a top the world tree watching all that is happening. He was scratching his chin and was using various henged clones to spy on people, in combination with the rinnegan. It hurt his head a little because of sorting the information, but he smirked all the more. "Who would have thought that Yuna would be like that." His smirk grew wider when he saw Takamichi almost single handedly take down a giant robot demon, though it wasn't defeated. It was only stalled because it was regenerating but slowly.

When a new wave of information hit him he frowned. "Well it seems like Chao is kicking up her game." Naruto watched as some people were being absorbed by some sort of black orbs, being shot off by robots and Mana. The most useful information he had gotten was from his clone henged into a fly. It had been following Asuna and Setsuna all this time. Apparently those bullets had sent the people into the future, 3 hours ahead. "Ma I guess it's time for me to join in. Negi should be up and running soon too." He turned off his pactio and dispelled all his clones, shocking a few people who were fighting along side them. He turned around and looked at the far side of the lake where one giant robot was.

"King...I thank you for this," Naruto said taking out his pactio. The picture was Naruto with his hands in his pockets save for his right index finger that had a gold ring on it. A single fang was shown out of his smile, and the whiskers marks on his cheek looked more feral, and his eyes were crimson slitted orbs. The finishing touch was what was on his head and behind him. On his head were two golden fox ears, and he had a fox tail behind him of the same color. "Kami, I don't like the fact you placed another limiter on me yet again!" he shouted into the heavens. "Can't use any techniques except for the ones that go with this one pfft! What the hell kind of rule is that! Adeat!"

A tiny flash of light covered his hand as the golden ring appeared. It was in the shape of a fox's head. Taking a deep breath he said a phrase to activate the artifact. "Eximo, Vox humanus vitualamen." The ring broke and dark red tribal markings appeared all over Naruto's body. His body then changed itself to look exactly like it did on the pactio. With a deep breath he released his energy, which he knew was going to frighten a lot of people.

**-NMAC-**

"What the hell is this?" Takamichi, Chao, Setsuna and Asuna had stopped fighting. At the top of the World Tree was a very large power source, a very large sinister power source. "When did you get a demon deep into our ranks Chao?" Takamichi asked the girl.

"It's not one of my people," Chao replied curtly before returning to her battle. No matter how much of a brave front she put up though, she was trembling. There was a powerful demon in their midst, and she didn't know about it.

"Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked, seeing as the girl was trembling.

"I'm fine Asuna-san. Let's just take down Chao," the swordsman replied. But her eyes travel back to the World Tree wondering what that oppressive aura was.

**-NMAC-**

"Master whose that releasing this power? It makes me feel warm inside! I can hear the screams of a thousand people going into my head!" Chachazero shouted out happily. The vampire wasn't listening, but her eyes were trained on the top of the tree.

"I don't know but I'd like to find out," Eva muttered.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto smirked one more time as red youki covered his body, including his tail. He growled a bit before jumping off to go fight the closest giant monster around him.

**-NMAC-**

Negi was finally up and ready and was about to go. He too felt the power coming from the world tree, but unlike the others he just smiled. "He's back. Naruto-nii is back," he whispered to himself.

**-NMAC-**

AN: There was the chapter. Read and Review. BTW, I have read up on a story during my time I've felt sick and away from home. It's called New Generation Naruto by **ihavealife** you should go check it out.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GREAT MAHORA SHOOTOUT 2**


	36. The Great Mahora Shootout part 2

AN: It has been awhile hasn't it? To those who thought I had abandoned this, I haven't. I have been busy with college work so it's hard for me to write anything other than that. I mean haven't you noticed I only update a fic once a month, while trying to bounce everything around? That was worrying me a lot seeing as its been a month or so since my last update for this one fic. But I digress, the moment I get to fillers I can update this faster since all of it will be coming from my imagination. So sorry for inconveniencing you guys.

As for other things, thanks for the reviews all of you. They are always appreciated, and I have to say welcome to all the new readers who've read this. If you're guys' review warrants my response, I will PM. Again I would like to thank my beta: **Vongola Maelstrom** for helping me out.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA. THEY BELONG TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI AND KEN AKAMATSU, RESPECTIVELY.**

"Negi-kun we're ready," Haruna announced as she, Ku, Nodoka and Kaede were standing in the library in battle ready armor. Near them Ayaka and Makie were gushing about how cool Negi was as he stood up, and ripped the bandage on his face.

"Good. I'm ready too," the red head replied in a cool manner. "Let's go."

"Alright!" Haruna shouted.

"But Yue is still explaining things to Chisame," Nodoka interjected. Makie and Ayaka walked up to Negi and spoke to him.

"Negi-sensei where are you going?" Makie asked.

"I heard that you were tired and left to rest," Ayaka told the teacher. Negi laughed nervously, his face gaining a small tint of red. This made Ayaka coo at the sight.

"About that, I'm sorry for worrying you. Also thank you for very much iincho-san. Asking for your power and wealth to aid me for selfish purposes."

Again Ayaka blushed. "N-not at all sensei! It's not a big deal! As long as it's Negi-sensei I will be willing do any unreasonable requests!"

"Thank you so much really. I will repay you one day."

"No! That's too much!" Negi smiled at the eagerness of his student, then turned towards his other student who was not magically aware.

"It looks like Makie-san and everyone else helped a lot as well. Thank you."

"Ehehehe," Makie laughed, "it was nothing Negi-sensei!"

"Now let's go then Negi-kun!" Haruna shouted.

"Right I want to meet up with Nii-san too so I can fill him in," Negi answered.

"Wait, Naruto-dono is back?" asked Kaede. Negi nodded. "When did he get back?" Negi glanced towards Makie and Ayaka, before looking at Kaede. "Ah I see, I'll ask later."

From behind the bookshelves Chisame was listening in. "The idiot is back," murmured Chisame a small smile growing on her face.

"Did you say something?" Yue asked as she approached the girl.

"Nothing, just hurry up so we can get this over with."

**-NMAC-**

***BOOM!***

"BWUHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto cackled manically as he stood over a destroyed pile of robots. The students, staff and visitors near him cowered in fear as he continued to laugh at the wreckage. He turned around and faced them, and they shivered back more as they stared at his vermillion slitted orbs that seemed to dance in the twilight. "You guys alright?" When the group heard that they snapped out of their shock, and saw that the crazy glint in his eyes had disappeared and replaced with a caring one.

"Yes we're fine thank you," replied one of the people participating. The others nodded.

"That's good to hear," the blond let out a breath he was holding. "For a minute there I thought I would not make it in time to help you." Naruto thought to how he was flying using the demonic energy he had going towards one of the larger demons fighting against them when he saw the people being surrounded. So he dropped in, literally, and tore his way through the robots with his claws. "We'll I'm of-OW!" Naruto shouted as felt pain shoot through him. Looking down, the blond saw that a girl near the age of five had his tail in a vice grip. "Hey, can you please let go of my tail. I don't want it to break."

"Sowwy," the little girl apologized. "It was so fluffy. It felt weally nice." Naruto smiled at the girl before patting her on the head.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I have to make sure this doesn't break. This prop cost a lot of money and I don't want to pay for it."

"Okay." The girl let go of Naruto's tail and he almost let out a growl from the sensation as her fingers ran through his tail.

'_So that what it feels like to be petted. Animals got it good,'_ thought Naruto. Turning around he smiled at the group, before taking a big leap and landed on the roof of the building next to them. The spectators looked on in awe as he did that. Naruto then started roof hopping away, until he was far enough. Using his youki he jumped up and immersed himself in it and flew towards a random giant robot. He saw one near a lake, oddly enough it wasn't moving forward. It just kept attacking people with it's strip beam. Some mages were there though trying to stop it, so that could explain why it wasn't moving.

Slowly a smirk crossed Naruto's face as he approached the behemoth. "It's nowhere as big as a bijuu or a summon, but what the hell. Let's see just how sturdy this thing is," he mumbled to himself. The youki around him flared violently, getting the attention of those who can sense power. He flew and increased speed, turning into a bullet of energy, and pierced right through the hulking beast and leaving only a hole near its side. He then landed on the soft sand of the lake where he looked at his handiwork.

A dark chuckled came out of his mouth as he watched the beast fall. He then turned around, and saw that a lot of people were looking at him. "What?"

"Naruto-kun?" Misa called out as she and the other cheerleaders came from out of the crowd.

"Ah Misa-chan!" Naruto called out as he stepped next to her. "How's the game so far?"

"It's going great Naruto-sensei," Sakurako chirped with a smile.

"How did you do that?" Madoka asked looking at the damage he did.

"Um...CG?" Naruto lied.

"You mean like in the tournament?"

"Uh...yeah?" He was surely hoping that these girls would by into his lie.

"That's so cool! Did you get the movie club to help you after the whole movie thing?" Sakurako asked beaming. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded.

"Yeah, and Satomi-chan gave me this tail and ears. Though I don't know why they were superglued onto my head," Naruto frowned.

"Naruto-kun?" Misa whispered.

"Yeah Misa-chan?"

"Are you dating Ako?" Naruto's eyes widened at the question. As he opened his mouth to reply, his ears picked up on the sound of a gun being cocked. The blond whipped around, as demonic energy surged through his arms. Throwing them out, two larges claws of the red demon energy extended from his arms and smashed into the many robots that were aiming at him and the girls. When he was done the youki claws retracted back and he blinked.

'_That was like when I was able to use the fox's cloak,' _Naruto thought to himself. He was brought out of his musings by the shrill scream of a girl.

"SUGOI!" Sakurako shouted as she stared at his arms. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Hehe," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah pretty cool CG huh?" Madoka and Sakurako nodded but Misa was still looking at him, her eyes beginning to turn melancholy. "Hey girls can you help out those fighting over there," Naruto pointed at a group who were being swarmed by robots, "you know for more points? I need to talk to Misa for a bit." Madoka and Sakurako were about to protest but they saw their teacher's eyes flicker over to Misa and then back at them. Taking the hint the two left and joined the fray again. Naruto looked Misa in the eye before speaking. "This ain't the time to be speaking of that sort of thing Misa-chan," his voice deadly serious.

"But..."

"I'll explain everything to you later, but for now trust me." Misa looked into Naruto's red eyes, they seemed so apologetic that she had to look away.

"Okay. But you'll owe me an explanation." Naruto nodded before grabbing hold of Misa by the waist. "What are you doing Naru-!" She stopped speaking just as a red vortex of wind surrounded them. The wind had protected them from the bullets that were shot at them. When the bullets hit the shield large black orbs appeared.

"Tch. That's annoying," Naruto glared at the robots with mini-guns aimed at him and Misa.

"Naruto-kun what are they doing?"

"You can call them disqualification bullets," Naruto muttered. "Get hit and you're out of the game until it's over. Could affect hero characters like myself too, so be careful okay." Misa nodded and Naruto dropped the red wind barrier. Around his left hand a similar tunnel of wind appeared like his Kaze no Ou ability. "Manic Twister!" Naruto shot a tornado out of the tunnel that was whipping around uncontrollably, eviscerating the ground below it and then ripping all the robots to shreds. "Heh, not as strong as Kaze no Ou but it's useful." Naruto then turned to his student that he was still holding by the waist. Her eyes were wide and she seemed speechless. "Oi, Misa."

"H-how?" Misa suttered.

"To be honest I have exactly no idea how that had occurred, but you have to agree that was freaking awesome." Misa sweat dropped as he smirked. She also noted on how his eyes had adopted a different sort of gleam in them compared to his usual eyes. In his eyes there was a sort of primal feeling behind the red orbs. Something that was asking for the destruction of things. It wanted blood and it wanted to destroy things. But for the life of her, Misa didn't feel scared. No, she was even more attracted to him then. The blond turned to the purple haired girl and smiled softly, the bloodlust disappearing. "Now go help your friends. I want to take care of ugly over there," Naruto pointed his thumb at the giant robot demon hybrid that recovered.

"Okay. But you still owe me an explanation got that," Misa poked him on his chest. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am. Now get going." Misa gave him one last look before running away. When she reached her two friends they were shooting at more robots.

"What were you talking about?" Sakurako asked as she fired off a magical bullet from the equipment they were given.

"Nothing, I just wanted an explanation for some things," Misa explained.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Madoka asked.

"No. But he said that he'll tell me after this day is over." They kept shooting for a few more minutes before a vermillion blaze engulfed the robots, scorching the sand in the process. The robots that were touched by the flames exploded on contact before melting within it. If they tried to move the fire would attach to another robot it touched.

"What was that?" Madoka gasped. Looking around she found the source of the attack. There standing in a ring of the very same fire, was Naruto and he had a mad grin on his face. The flames seemed to dance as it destroyed more and more robots that approached him. His grin turned into a smirk as he focused his gaze onto the two giant robots.

**-NMAC-**

Eva who was still sipping her sake and wine stopped when she felt the demonic presence increase in power. "Master!" Chachazero called out to her.

"What?" the little vampire snapped.

"I...I...I feel so good!" the doll replied. "This power thing. It feels like I have enough power to cut almost everything here! It tingles!" Eva frowned. This power just kept expanding, and the more it did the more she felt its dark presence linger over the school. Her frowned seemed to slip when she felt something within the energy.

"What is that?" Focusing her powers she felt the energy, and found something deep within its murky darkness. Within the very recesses of the demonic aura was a bright light. It wasn't menacing and fear inspiring compared to the feeling of the demon energy. This one was bright, happy and optimistic. The more Eva looked/felt it, it drew her in even more. It was like being hyped up on the most delectable blood she ever tasted, or when she was at full power under the full moon. The blinding light within the darkness made her feel like she could do anything. Then it hit her.

"What the bloody hell is the blond idiot doing with so much demonic power?"

"Eh? Blondie is doing this? That's so cool!" Chachazero shouted as she clapped her hands. "Wonder why it feels so nice?"

**-NMAC-**

"**HAHAHAHAHA**!" Naruto's voice lowered a few octaves, and adopted a demonic tone, one reminiscent of a certain demonic fox. "**Let's see you survive this you bugs!**" Youki started to spiral around his arms and they erupted into two large orbs of red flames that were the size of his Oodama Rasengan. The giant robot hybrid thing opened its mouth to attack, but Naruto reacted faster.

"**Hellfire!**" Jumping up into the air he threw the two orbs at the feet of the mechanical beasts, causing a towering column of flames to erupt from the spot containing it. While still in midair, Naruto created an orb of flames using both hands, resulting with an orb double in size. The blond then threw it into the column of fire resulting in an implosion of the tower, trapping the hulking beast inside an even larger orb of flames. When Naruto landed his tail slammed the ground behind him, cracking it. The appendage then continued to burrow deep into the cracks before lifting up a large piece of concrete. Flinging it towards the flaming prison, there was an ear shattering explosion as they collided.

Black smoke drifted into the air as the body of the giant demon robot fell to the ground, burnt beyond recognition. "**HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The murderous glint in his eyes disappeared and Naruto's voice returned to normal. "Well now, I wonder how I knew to do that?" he mused loudly. "It was like the time I used the wind..." He then winced as he looked at his arms. Though they were slowly healing, there were several large burns and a numerous amounts of cuts on his arms. He let out a growl when he felt the pain slowly registering in his mind. "Damn. Why is it that all my pactios seem to be hurting me. All the others' have pactios that don't hurt them but mine do." He absently watched as the burnt skin pealed off and was replaced by new fresh skin, while the cuts were being sealed up.

His eyes then turned towards the threat that appeared before him. Over a hundred of the robots were aiming at him and he heard the audible click of multiple guns being cocked. "You guys want a fight? Rather you guys mind if I destroy you?" Naruto's hair started to change color, going from a blond, to a rustic red. His tail was then split in two slimmer tails as the dark tribal markings appeared over his body again. A demonic growl escaped Naruto's lips as he spoke his next words. "**WELL YOU'RE ANSWER DOESN'T MATTER!**" Naruto roared as he charged forward into a barrage of attacks.

**-NMAC-**

As the sun was setting, the battles were going on strong. Most of the stronger mages, such as Takamichi and a few others, have already been displaced by Chao, her robots and Mana who acted as a sniper. Suddenly in the afternoon sky, a large holographic Chao appeared. "FUFUHAHAHAHAHA!" the hologram laughed. "It looks like you're having a hard time ladies and gentlemen mages."

"Ah! It's a huge Chao!" Fuka shouted.

"I AM THE LEADER OF THE MARTIAN ROBOT ARMY! THE EVIL LAST BOSS, CHAO LINGSHEN! YOU'RE SWIFT ATTACKS DURING THE FIRST HALF WAS RATHER IMPRESSIVE, I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED SUCH FROM THE MAHORA STUDENTS-NE. IT APPEARS THAT LETTING YOU GET UP AFTER A HIT WAS RATHER LENIENT, SO I HAVE CAME UP WITH A NEW RULE." The hologram produced a gold and black bullet from the sleeve of her cloak. "IF YOU GET HIT BY THIS BULLET YOU WILL BE INSTANTLY DISQUALIFIED. ON TOP OF THAT, THROUGH THE ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT'S SECRET TECHNIQUE, THE MOMENT IT HITS YOU YOU WILL BE FORCIBLY SENT TO THE LOSER ROOM AND MADE TO SLEEP UNTIL THE GAME ENDS."

"What!" Yuna shouted. "That's not fair! Those conditions are outrageous!"

"RATHER THAN BEING DISQUALIFIED AND JUST SITTING THERE, I THINK MISSING THE GAME'S CLIMAX IS A FAR WORSE PUNISHMENT DON'T YOU THINK? FUFU...ARE WE BEGINNING TO FEEL THE THRILL NOW? YOU ARE FREE TO FORFEIT ANYTIME YOU KNOW." A smirk crossed her face. "BY THE WAY MY OWN SPECIAL UNITS WERE ABLE TO TAKE OUT MOST OF YOUR HERO UNITS. MEANING THE LAST RAYS OF HOPE ARE GONE. NOW THEN CAN YOU STOP MY MARTIAN ROBOT ARMY'S ADVANCE WITH YOUR POWERS?"

Shocked murmurs were spreading through the people as they heard that. They were surprised that the supposed hero characters were taken out that easily.

"**The evil boss Chao Lingshen has appeared! The owner of Chao Bao Zi, a joint sponsor of this event along with the Yukihiro group, Chao Lingshen-san herself has stepped up to the plate to play the roll of the last boss herself!"** Kazumi announced through the microphone. The hologram and the reporter's gaze's met for a moment before Kazumi continued. **"Chao is hiding somewhere on this battlefield. The person who finds where she is hiding, will get bonus points and prize money. Even the non-participants can join in."**

"I WILL BE AWAITING YOU'RE MOVE ASAKURA. I'LL BE WAITING-NE." Just then a large ray of red light flew through the hologram's chest. The holographic Chao slowly turned towards the source, as a large screen appeared. "SEEMS AS IF YOU RETURNED FROM SOLITARY CONFINEMENT EH, NARUTO-KUN?" On the screen, it showed Naruto sitting on a large pile of destroyed robots with a serious look in his eyes. His hair had returned to normal, and all the tribal markings had disappeared. The fact that he still had two tails was still odd, and the fact that his hand was glowing red made people wonder what he did.

Naruto for is part inwardly groaned seeing himself on the screen. If he didn't have enough fangirls from the tournament he would have more than enough now. He was missing his jacket as he dropped it to dodge some bullets, and he was sure the female otakus in the crowd were eating up his image with the tails and ears. That didn't waver the smirk on his face though.

"Who would have thought my cute little student would raise up such a diabolical plot?" Naruto asked shaking his head before standing up. "What happened to the girl who just wanted to spread meat buns all over the world." The crowd gasped when they saw one of his tails flick up a detached robot arm and it was hit by a disqualification bullet, while the other threw a robotic foot and beheaded the attacking unit. "Still, pretty smart move you have there Chao, disqualifying most of the hero characters."

"WELL NARUTO-KUN, WE WOULDN'T WANT THOSE TROUBLESOME MAGES AROUND NE? THOUGH ONE HAS TO WONDER HOW WE MISSED YOU."

"I'm a ninja that's why. Besides I have to make sure the path is clear when the real hero appears."

"REAL HERO? WHO'S THAT?" Chao asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Why my otouto, the child teacher, Negi Springfield. Who else but the mastermind of such an amazing plan such as this would be the hero?" Naruto replied as he found his coat and put it on. "I'm just his back up until he arrives." Walking up to one of the still healing giant hybrids, the red demon energy engulfed his arm again and a large red claw appeared on the chest of the robot. "And when he does..." Naruto crushed the robot using the large claw, delaying the healing process even more, "prepare for hell to break loose."

"HMM. INTERESTING NARUTO-KUN, THOUGH I HAVE TO TELL YOU, HE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT. MY SPECIAL UNITS ARE STARTING TO ATTACK THEM. MANA IS FACING KAEDE, SPECIAL COMBAT ROBOTS ARE GOING AGAINST KU FEI AND HARUNA, ACCORDING TO MY INFORMATION SOURCE ASUNA AND SETSUNA ARE STILL OUT COLD, BESIDES CHISAME HAS STARTED TO FIGHT CHACHAMARU FOR THE DEFENSE GRID. WHAT WILL YOU DO BEING THE ONLY HERO CHARACTER LEFT, EH NARUTO-KUN?"

The crowd gasped when they heard that. Most of the other hero characters left, were being targeted and the last one who can actually fight was all alone.

"**Oh my? What is this conversation about? Is the second in command of the mage army, going to face off against a large scale army alone?"** Kazumi asked.

"Who ever said I was alone?" Naruto replied to the question with his own. "I'm not alone. Even though my comrades are not by my side, they are still fighting out there. Even besides that, they are with me," Naruto placed a hand on his chest, "in spirit. Besides I still have the students of Mahora by my side, and if I base my guess on what the people of the class of 3-A can do, they are more than enough to take down your pathetic little army Chao-chan." Those students listening actually cheered and their morale shot up from that one statement. "But knowing you, you'll probably do something to this one to get it to its point ne?" Just as he said that a large flame appeared on the robot's back and righted itself, before flying towards its destined spot.

"STILL AS CLEVER NARUTO-KUN. I GUESS YEARS OF BATTLE WILL DO THAT TO YOU. YES I INSTALLED JET PACKS ON THOSE GIANT ROBOTS FOR WHEN THEY ARE CONTINUOUSLY IN CRITICAL CONDITION. YOU WERE UNFORTUNATE TO BE FACING THAT ONE NARUTO-KUN, SO YOU'RE EFFORT WAS FOR NAUGHT. " Chao laughed one more time, before the hologram and the screen disappeared.

"**This is bad! That was the second robot to reach its point! Even with the effort of Naruto, the robot was able to make it to its location,"** Kazumi announced.

Naruto gazed up into the now darkened sky. Slowly he closed his eyes as if he resigned himself to his fate, before taking a deep breath and shouting in a chakra enhanced voice, "**NEGI-BAKA! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND HURRY UP! THE PEOPLE NEED THEIR LEADER!**"

**-NMAC-**

Kaede stopped for a split second when she heard Naruto's shout, before going on the move again to avoid Mana's bullet. The two had been fighting and had somehow gotten into the civilian sector of the school. "Seems like Naruto-sensei is really back de gozaru," Kaede muttered, "but I have to think about that later." Kaede used instant movement to dodge yet another bullet. The two had been fighting for a good few minutes and were still at a stalemate. Mana being too far to be hit by Kaede, and Kaede being able to out maneuver Mana's shots. "Time to close the gap," Kaede told herself. She landed on the side of a building, and concentrated Ki in to her feet. "Shukuchi Mukyou (Limitless Ground Contraction)." With a forceful kick, Kaede launched herself forward with enough force to break the building she was on.

'_A super long distance instant movement!'_ Mana thought as she cocked her rifle for the next shot. Mana narrowed her eyes when she saw the next move. During her jump, Kaede made clones in order to put Mana off her shot. _'You're bluffs won't work against me.'_ Mana shot her bullet, knowing exactly which one was the real Kaede. The ninja girl smirked as one of her clones grabbed hold of her and redirected where she was going to be and taking the bullet instead. _'She used one of her clones as a stepping stone. Clever.'_

'_I dodged it. Great, now just too get to Mana," _Kaede thought. She was about to use void instant movement (Flash step in midair), when her eyes widened. Mana had disappeared in a flash of light. Kaede, felt cold steel on the back of her head as Mana teleported behind her, with a semiautomatic machine gun pointed at her skull. Twisting her body, Kaede managed to dodge all the bullets that were fired off. "Displacement magic charms?"

"They are worth over 800,000 yen a piece, but against you they are more than worth it."

"It's an honor to hear that de gozaru," Kaede replied while charging her hand full of Ki. She punched the next bullet before it made contact with her. The result was a large explosion that covered the night sky near the watch tower. The two landed on opposite towers before Kaede spoke again. "This may be the wrong time to say this, but I will use you as a stepping stone, Mana."

"Why do you say that Kaede?"

"If anything, this will be so I can reach Naruto-kun. So be prepared to lose de gozaru." Kaede brandished her kunai.

"Hmm...I think I'll use you as one as well. If Naruto-sensei is that strong, it might be good to take him down in a spar one day." Mana dropped her empty gun, and pulled out two pistols. "Shall we dance?" The two jumped towards each other starting round two.

**-NMAC-**

"**This is bad!"** Kazumi announced. "**This is the worst possible situation! We have heard reports that other than the World Tree Plaza right in front of us the five other defense points have been taken over by the enemy. If this remaining plaza gets taken over, then it's all over! It'll be our defeat!" **Kazumi then looked at several screens and saw tat Naruto went missing, but continued to talk. **"All the hero characters have gone missing as well! Will our school's magic knight defense fall under the might of the martian army? Were the new rules too harsh for the students? Will the school festival fall after all?"**

Those who were in the plaza being lead by Yuna scoffed. "We can still do this right!" Yuna shouted.

"YEAH!"

"**Then don't lose hope! There's still a chance to recover from this situation! And that is to defeat the enemy leader Chao Lingshen, before the World Tree plaza is taken over!"** Kazumi frowned, and started to sweat. _'If I can remember clearly, the magic spell will start around 7:37. That give us 20 minutes...damn.'_**"Chao is somewhere out there on top a 30 meter wide ground drawing that looks like it came out of the manga Fullmetal Alchemist! For those who find and beat her, they will get more money than last year! Show your skills and participate! Everyone can join in this one!"**

"Yuna!" Misa shouted. "The last big robot is coming!" The three cheerleaders and the rest of the fighters were gathering at the plaza.

"Huh?" Yuna uttered before looking at the thing that towered over four story houses. "Damn that thing is big! Everyone attack at once!" At that everyone started to shoot their weapons at the giant robot. Meanwhile civilians started to look for Chao.

"Chizu-nee what are you doing?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm just thinking about joining using my telescope," the kind girl replied.

"Oh to look for Chao?" Chizuru nodded before looking into her telescope.

"Ara? What this?"

"Did you find something Chizu-nee?"

"There is something really bright in the sky."

Back against the giant robot demon thing, opened its mouth and blasted the group of students. Even though they were blasted they did not decided to give up, and kept firing. The fact it did not even hurt it got them scared. "Nothing we do is working!" Yuna shouted. The giant robot raised its arms and attacked the students. "Oh no!" Everyone closed their eyes to prepare for impact, but it never came. Instead there was a deafening boom. Opening their eyes they saw a bolt of lightning covered with wind. "What the?" Looking up they saw Negi on his staff, with a glowing white hand. "Negi-kun!"

The robot was swaying a bit, but it still stood up. "These things just don't know how to stay down," Fumika uttered.

"**I'm getting tired of these stupid freaking robots, in this stupid freaking game!**"the voice of Naruto roared from the sky. **"What the bloody hell took you Negi!"** Everyone looked up and saw red lightning in the sky dancing sporadically in the suddenly appearing clouds. "**I'll put this one down for as long as I can."**

"Where are you nii-san?" Negi shouted back. A single bolt of red lightning shot out of the sky, and a second one smashed into it. The two battled together before creating the shape of an oriental dragon. Squinting his eyes, he saw a figure inside the dragon's mouth. Naruto was standing there, but now instead of two tails he had four tails. His left hand was shaking with red electricity. Naruto then flew downwards with a his arm stretched out.

"**Furious Storm Dragon Barrage!" **Naruto smashed his arm against the head of the robot, surging the dragon through it, beheading it. Naruto stood up on the body, and clutched his arm as the pain shot through it, but he wasn't done the red dragon reappeared in his right arm and then slammed it into the chest creating a large hole that practically tore it in half. Naruto sat a top the heap of metal and let out a sigh. **"Let's see you get up from that!"** Naruto then turned toward the child teacher. "**Finish this Negi! I spent too much energy doing that move." **The energy disappeared as he sat there.

"**Negi!"** Kazumi shouted into the mike. "**Chao has been spotted 400 meters above the World Tree!"**

"Got it!"

"**Don't fool around otouto!"** Naruto shouted from his spot, sitting lotus style. He was breathing ragged breaths as he stared at the sky where his surrogate brother was. Though as he did this, he was trying to numb the overly large amount of pain that was setting into his body. **"Don't you dare fail or I'll beat your ass."**

"Hai Nii-san!" Negi turned around and shot up into the sky.

"Naruto-kun!" Yuna shouted out at him.

"What?" his voice loosing the demonic quality.

"How did you two do that? Him flying and you controlling a red lightning storm?"

"It's all CG," Naruto smirked, trying as best as he could to hide his trembling arms after forcing himself to do that massive attack. He then shook his head before staring at the floating blimp. _'This battle has finally reached its conclusion."_

_**-**_**NMAC-**

**AN: So the arc is almost over. What do you guys think? Leave a review yeah? Oh you know what crossover I want to see? A Mahou Sensei Negima and a Mahou Sentai Magiranger fic. Sadly no one will ever do it *sigh*. Now that someone has mentioned it, I will be talking about a few things as well in the next chapter, namely a major flaw I was considering when I made the pactio Naruto is using, as well as a few others.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: FAREWELL**


	37. Fighting and Farewell

AN: So here is the end of the festival arc. I've come this far and I am happy about it. Thanks for the reviews, they were all welcomed. By the way, I have a...gift of sorts for a lucky reviewer, but I'll contact you if you won the prize I have. After this there will be a canon filler from the manga then my own brand of fillers just like after the Kyoto arc, hopefully you guys will enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER NARUTO OR NEGIMA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Naruto sat there staring at the sky, as his brother drifted upward towards the final battle. His wounds were healed thanks to the pactio, but it did not away the pain from his body. He put on a calm facade as he watched, though the pain kept prickling into his mind. "Damn, it hurts like hell," he muttered to himself. When he felt the giant robot under him starting to move, Naruto frowned. Raising all four tails at the same time, they connected to each other and spun rapidly forming a drill covered with youki. "Didn't I tell you to stay down?" Naruto growled as he drove the attack through the core of the beast immobilizing it once again.

He then turned his gaze back up to the sky as his brother disappeared. He then felt a chill run down his spine as that happened. "What the hell?" Naruto shook it off but was frowning. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Naruto-sensei!" Misa shouted from the stairs next to the robot. The rest of 3-A and the other students were looking at him as he sat there. "What are you doing? Isn't that thing defeated yet?"

"No! If I leave it may just stand up again. So I'll be sitting here until the fight is over."

"Can we go there?"

"No. Again it's still working so please just stay there." Naruto then looked up again and a smirk crossed his face. "Well, it seems like the cavalry has arrived eh, Negi?"

**-NMAC-**

It all happened in an instant. Negi was first struggling against Chachamaru's "sisters" and several flying robots, then the next thing he knew they were being blocked by Kotarou, Setsuna, Asuna and all the other mages that weren't hit by Mana. And now he stood in front of Chao. "You've finally made it here Negi-bouzu. We're finally on the same stage," Chao spoke. "Now then what will you do, Negi-sensei?"

"This time..." Negi hesitated for a moment before raising his voice, "This time I will stop you, Chao-san!"

"Then I too will shall fight for my beliefs," Chao took of her cloak, getting ready for battle, "and I will use all that I have."

"Well then here I come!" Negi shouted grabbing onto the time machine in his pocket. Before he can even react, Chao was behind him, displacement bullets being charged electrically charged by her suit. Using shundo, Negi did the same thing to Chao catching her by surprise. Using his own magically enhanced elbow, he hit her side causing her to fly to the side. Chao, frowned before disappearing inside a large circle and reappearing behind Negi. She then hit him with one of the bullets. The girl smirked when the black orb appeared around her teacher.

That however fell the moment the orb collapsed within itself, and Negi reappeared behind her. He tried to use an electrically enhanced palm thrust to the girl, but she dodged to the side. As this was happening Satomi was watching in awe. When one would get hit they would instantly reappear behind the other or completely dodge the move effortlessly. The nerdy girl gulped as the two were leaving afterimages as they fought, and caused shockwaves of power when they met each other's attacks. _'This...this is a battle between two who can manipulate time. I can't even tell what's going on anymore,'_ she thought.

Chao let out a chuckle as she stared at her teacher. "You've come far in using that time machine Negi-bouzu. I did not expect that to happen. For you to be skilled in using that machine in such a small period of time...It's expected from one of my honorable ancestors ne."

"Well, the moment I thought of using it in battle, it came to me rather quickly," Negi replied. "Even if I get hit by an unavoidable attack, as long as I can move from one time to another during that one instant, I will be able to dodge that attack, no matter what kind of attack it is. Further more, if I do time jump into the same time fast enough, I can create a pseudo-time-stop effect."

"But that should be easier said than done!" Satomi shouted. "To effectively make use of the time machine in direct combat, precision control down to nanoseconds, as well as accurate event prediction of the space jump is a must!" The scientist then went on to mumble things that were incomprehensible to others at the moment.

"She is right, even the time machine on the back of my suit is being controlled by the highest performance AI as well," Chao revealed.

"The trick behind is this!" Negi stated showing the time machine. Where the controls of the watch were placed, two tiny magical creatures were seen.

"Are those spirits?" Satomi asked.

"The most basic magics any mage should learn is the ability to move small objects and to properly predict something. These two are the spirits that look over those magics."

A little girl-like spirit shouted "I will predict!" and a ball-like spirit with long arms, two wings and a tail said, "I'm a spinning!"

"With this you have lost your battle advantage! Please surrender peacefully and stop your plans!"

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was idly watching the sky, occasionally hitting the giant robot with his tails as to keep it down. He wasn't really sure what was happening up there, but the lights from the explosions and casted spells were really interesting on his part.

"Man I wish I hadn't volunteered to stop this thing," Naruto sighed. "The fight up there looks pretty fun..." The blond then felt a chill go down his spine a second time. "What the hell?"

**-NMAC-**

"Hahaha!" Chao laughed. "Hakase, begin the final incantation."

"But," Satomi protested.

"It's alright-ne."

"Chao-san!" Negi exclaimed. "Were you not listening to me? You have lost you're advantage with your own time machine, you cannot win against me! Stop this ceremonial magic right no..."

"You've become awfully chatty." A smirk crossed Chao's face. "That's not like you." The red headed teacher's eyes grew wide. "That anxiety you are feeling...are you hiding something? Or is that you have a reason you must finish this battle quickly?" Negi began to sweat from the nervousness he felt. He then felt a hand on his face, and saw that Chao was right behind him looking at the time machine in his hands. Chao noticed that there were cracks all over Negi's time machine. "I knew it."

'_Darn it!'_ Negi cursed in his mind before using shundo and landed on the blimp away from Chao.

"You still have a long ways to go Negi-bouzu. At most that time machine will give you three more uses, at worse it will become useless after one."

"All I need is one hit to defeat you," Negi retorted.

"Negi-bouzu wait. Before that one hit I'll ask you one more time. Now that things have progressed this far, you should have already figured out the meaning of my plan-yo. So Negi-bouzu will you become my comrade? Let us accomplish that slight bit of justice within this world of evildoers."

**-NMAC-**

Not many had noticed saved for a few students, but Naruto had gone missing from a top the giant robot. He made sure to completely cut it apart limb from robotic limb before going to make sure he can stall long enough. The blond teacher was roof hopping looking for a person to talk to about the whole situation. That was when he found the girl he was looking for. "Yue!" he shouted.

"Naruto-sensei?" the blue haired girl asked as he landed in front of her. "What's with the tail and ears? I never knew you were into cosplay. Wait until Chisame hears about this." A tiny smirk appeared on the girl's face, but Naruto frowned.

"You can stop putting a front Yue. I know you're worried about otouto." The blond glanced back up to the large blimp in the sky before looking back towards the blue haired girl. Apparently, she too looked towards the sky at that moment. "What was he like before going to me her? Chao I mean?"

Yue looked toward her other teacher, and the blond noticed her eyes were still a little puffy from crying. "He was confused," Yue replied.

He nodded and then Naruto took a seat on the tiles of the roof as he decided that he should just wait for the end compared to everyone else. His body was in pain, but his mind wasn't registering that part just yet. Something about that pactio he was using was telling him the pain was there, but wasn't letting him actually feel it. "What do you mean by confused Yue?" The blue haired girl took a seat next to him and they watched the sky, not knowing of the battles going on.

"He was so confused on what to do. Negi-sensei wasn't sure if defeating Chao was the right thing to do at one point. He said that the fact the only mages that will be punished are the ones at school and that if that what it takes, he could help out a lot of people who are getting hurt by common atrocities around the world. When I told him that Chao's plan were just her selfish desire to change her problems from whenever she came he wholeheartedly agreed with me, but he couldn't fault her. He was willing to throw away his life for someone he didn't know very well."

"I see..." Naruto nodded. "The little brat is a more like me than I thought." He then let out a sigh as another explosion was seen in the air. "So, how did you call out to him?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you open his eyes? Make him see reason? Cuz being a stubborn knucklehead myself, it takes a lot to change our mind. The determination I saw in his eyes when I saw him, there was no doubt in him to show that his will was wavering. How did you make your voice reach him?"

"I slapped him hard across the face." Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"I should have guessed."

**-NMAC-**

Chao's decide to take Negi's being lost in thought as a gift. She manipulated time so she reappeared behind him with the bullet in her hands poised to strike. She did get him, as the orb appeared over Negi. She smirked as she heard the cracking of glass, knowing that his time machine broke. What she wasn't expecting was a powerful force hitting her from behind. She felt electricity leave her suit as Negi slammed his elbow into the time machine on her back. Her eyes widened when she figured it out. It wasn't _Negi's_ time machine that cracked, it was _hers._ "Tch," she grunted. She tried getting behind him again, but Negi anticipated it.

"It's useless!" Negi shouted. Three orbs of lightning magic materialized around his right hand. Using the same move he defeated Takamichi with during the finals he drove his fist into the apparatus on the back of Chao's back. "Raika-houken!" This shot Chao across the blimp and all the way to the tail of the ship.

**-NMAC-**

"Good job helping him find his resolve," Naruto congratulated the girl as he stood up from the roof. He ruffled her hair, but she swatted it away from her with a pout. "Like you said to him, from what you told me, one should not carry the burdens of the world alone its good to have friends with you during those times." _'Just like all the times back then in Konoha and the Elemental Countries. The reason why we were put int squads, to help each other when the your comrades needed it. Bearing all the problems of the world resting on one kid's shoulders...'_ Naruto thought.

"Hmm looks like he did it," Chamo said as he perched himself on Yue's shoulder. A holographic screen appeared in the plaza and revealed the battle up above. Naruto smirked and Yue had a smile on her face.

"Otouto is getting pretty good," Naruto smirked as his tails wagged in the air. Naruto then felt a chill go down his spine as he watched Chao begin to open fire at Negi with a gun.

"Are you okay Naruto-sensei?" Yue asked worriedly as she saw the blond stiffen.

"I have a bad feeling about this. This entire night, during the start of Negi's fight, I've had a bad feeling in my gut," Naruto confessed.

"You don't think Aniki is going to lose right hige-sama?" Chamo raised an eyebrow at the teacher.

"I don't know..."

**-NMAC-**

"Chao-san please stop! The match is already over!" Negi shouted as he stood upon his floating staff. Somehow Chao was able to keep afloat in the air too as she stared him down.

"No. Not yet, Negi-bouzu," Chao stated. "It is not over yet!" Four robotic equipment floated behind her and shot towards Negi, firing beams of energy at the boy. He easily dispatched of them with powerful punches and kicks, breaking them into tiny little pieces. Looking for his opponent after that, Negi found Chao with over a hundred bullets aimed at him. After an instant, the boy was pelted with it. The sky was covered by black orbs. Chao was panting looking around to see if her teacher was still there.

"I will not get hit so easily Chao-san," Negi exclaimed as he appeared from behind the smoke left behind by the attacks. "Now that you have lost the time machine that guaranteed you an absolute advantage, someone like you who cannot use magic, cannot beat me!"

"Magic-ne? I wonder about that?" Negi narrowed his eyes as Chao mumbled to herself. "Code...Spell pattern circle release, open the seal, Last tale." Beneath Chao a large glowing circle appeared. "My magic scir magister. Heed the contract and serve me, tyrant of flame. Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword."

**-NMAC-**

"Oh you have to be kidding me," Naruto deadpanned as saw what was happening in the sky. "First she's a scientific genius, she also a talented martial artist, a great cook, an alien from Mars, and now she's a mage. What the hell isn't she? What's next? Is she going to say she's somehow related to me too?" Yue and Chamo sweat dropped despite how drastic the situation was. Naruto and his odd rants were always weird to see.

**-NMAC-**

"Fire and brimstone surged forth, Sodom burned. Turning the sinners into the dust of death!" Chao chanted. Within her left right hand a violent flame was gathering into swirling ball. Negi prepared himself as he place several barriers around himself. "Blazing heat in the sky!" Chao released her spell and hit Negi with it at full force, creating an explosion bigger than the blimp itself. A few seconds later Negi's body was seen falling from the before righting himself. "Wonderful, you managed to withstand that hit just now, eh Negi-bouzu?"

Negi was panting as he tried to recover from that attack._ 'That attack right now, if I hadn't opened my barriers at full power I would have been utterly defeated. Not only that, the spell was higher than my level. Even if Chao-san is a genius, to be such a powerful magic user. But something doesn't feel right,_' Negi thought. He then noticed that there were odd patterns on her body, but for some reason he couldn't see them really._ 'Why are there spell patterns on Chao-san's body? I've never seen magic like that before...wait no is it science? There's not doubt about it. Chao-san is forcing powerful magic to herself with that spell pattern. If she goes on, she'll hurt her own body.'_

"Last tale my magic scir magister, a spiritual evocation for 29 lance wielding salamanders," Chao said. Around her 29 black wisps with the shape of winged serpents with arms and blades appeared.

"Ras tel ma scir magister, a spiritual evocation for 17 deadly valkyries!" Negi shouted and summoned his own spirits to fight. As the groups of spirits had a dog fight, Negi and Chao clashed in the middle of it all. Negi caught her magically enhanced fist during their little clash. "What are you doing? Even chanting should be creating pain for you body!"

"Hehe seems like you noticed but..." Chao then punched the boy in the gut with her free arm. "What are you doing by slowing down now? Are you trying to get killed? Now that we disagree with each other, I have nothing left to say to you!" Chao moved back and readied another spell. "I came back to this ear, spent two years of my life and all my effort into this moment. THIS PLAN IS EVERYTHING FOR ME NOW, NEGI-BOUZU! I WON'T SIMPLY BE STOPPED BY MERE WORDS! SAGITA MAGICA 37 ARROWS OF FLAMES!" Chao unleashed flaming arrows at Negi.

"Sagita Magica 37 arrows of light!" Negi responded by sending his own barrage of attacks. Another explosion appeared in the sky as their attacks met.

**-NMAC-**

"Hige-sama do you think aniki will be okay after this? I mean you have more battle experience than him right?" Chamo asked. When he didn't get a response he asked again. "Hige-sama?" The ermine looked around him and found that Naruto wasn't anywhere near them any more.

**-NMAC-**

"Finally getting serious huh? That's right, that's what you should do," Chao said as she panted. The strain of using forced magic was putting a strain on her. "If you want to stop this plan, you have to beat me completely and mercilessly."

Negi's hair was covering his eyes as he spoke. "Please tell me...just one thing," he said.

"Huh?"

"You said that you came to this age just for this, and that it is everything to you," Negi then lifted his head and met eyes with Chao, "then these two years that you spent with Ku Fei-san, Hakase-san and everyone else in 3-A, what did they mean to you?"

Chao lowered her head as a small smile appeared on her face. "Surprisingly these past two years were fun, but even that is just a dream for me." Her eyes then hardened as she glared at Negi. "Talk is over. Last tale my magic scir magister, heed the contract and serve me tyrant of flames. Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surged forth, Sodom burned. Turning the sinners into the dust of death!"

"Ras tel ma scir magister, let the spirits of the wind that hurl lightning come. Let the southern storm blow with lightning."

"Blazing Heat in the Sky!/Jupiter's Thunderstorm!" Chao and Negi shouted respectively, sending forth their strongest attacks at each other. It caused a large explosion that covered the sky between the two. As the people on the ground were watching they gasped at what happened when the smoke cleared. Chao was still standing, but had a melancholy and regretful smile on her face. Negi's face paled at what was in front of him, as did everyone.

**-NMAC-**

"H-how can that be possible?" Konoka asked herself as she stared at the screen, her heart was beating rapidly and tears were forming in her eyes.

Asuna and Setsuna were starring wide eyed as well, during their fight to see what happened. "Wh-why is he there?" Setsuna asked Asuna who was breathing heavily at the sight.

"I-I d-don't kn-know..." Asuna replied.

"What's happening? Wasn't he just down here minutes ago!" Misa shouted. "How the hell did he get up there."

Eva growled under her breath as she stared at the scene, her hands shaking with rage.

"This has to be just CG right?" Chizuru asked no one in particular, her hands going to her heart. "I mean this can't be real."

**-NMAC-**

"I knew that spell would come in handy, and using it right then was the best," Chao explained, remorse heavily laden in her voice. "Who knew summonimg your partner would be so useful." In front of her stood Naruto. He was badly burnt on his front, seeing as Chao used the pactio she made with him to summon him to protect her from the blast at the last moment. Blood was dripping from his mouth as he clutched his body in pain. His eyes were getting blurry as he wavered in the air and he began to fall.

"Nii-san!" Negi shouted as his surrogate brother fell from the sky.

"You should pay attention more Negi-bouzu," Chao replied as she readied a gun at him. However, she was stopped when something latched onto her wrist. Looking down she saw that it was one of Naruto's tails.

"Just. Who. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are!" Naruto said as he slowly floated up. His four tails suddenly gained two more, and his demonic energy flared again covering his body. The wounds on his body were quickly being healed and steam was shown to be coming off of him. Three of his tails took an arm and leg for their own and bound Chao. Everyone watched in shock as Naruto's face became more feral and anger was evidently growing. Once his body was fully healed he glared at Chao. "I do not like it when I am used as a shield. Abeat!" Suddenly the entirety of the pactio disappeared, but a red energy was still around him. "Ninpo: Shitsurakuen!" Using the same move he finished up the 'fake' Rakan with, he slammed his fist into Chao stomach. This released all his pain and damage into the girl and her eyes widened as her body was wracked with an overload of pain receptors.

"Adeat!" Naruto shouted, again activating the pactio he was previously using once the move was done. _'This will make sure I don't faint after that move and help me stay up in the sky,'_ he thought to himself as he went back to his single tailed form. Chao on the other hand had fainted from receiving all the pain Naruto had in his body. He then grabbed her before she fell to her death. He placed her into his arms bridal style.

"Nii-san!" Negi shouted as he floated near his brother. "Are you alright?" Naruto nodded. "I am so sorry! I didn't know she would have done that, I mean..."

"Negi shut up, you'll just make a fool of yourself if you keep on talking like that. Besides I'm fine," Naruto replied. Suddenly a bright light in the sky alerted the two that something was up. Above the World Tree, a large glowing ring of magic appeared. "Damn, did we lose?"

"I'll try to see if I can go...urk!" Negi stopped talking as he too began to fall. Naruto used his tail to catch the boy, as he too fainted but from magical exhaustion instead of pain.

"Damned brat leaving me with all the work," Naruto frowned.

"Naruto-sensei!" he heard a voice call out. Looking to his side he saw something that made his eyes quirk upward.

**-NMAC-**

When Chao opened her eyes, she was met with an odd sight. She was looking at the faces of Akira, Yuna, Fumika Asuna and Konoka. "Wha...?" was the most intelligent thing the Chinese/Martian genius could say. Looking down she saw her clothes were ripped and torn from the blast of Naruto's attack and her left braid was undone letting her shoulder length hair flow.

"Are you okay Chao?" Konoka asked.

"Eh?" She sat up and noticed that they were still in the sky...upon Satsuki's flying street stand train, aka her restaurant. Looking around she noticed that the cheerleader trio and Misora were there as well. Asuna was tending to Negi at the moment. Her eyes then moved towards the last figure on the roof of the cart. Naruto was looking at her with an expression she would have not expected. Instead of the hate, and anger that he should be feeling for using him as a meat shield, he looked downright concerned and worried. Naruto shook his head before laying down on the opposite side of the cart.

"Seems like we won after all," was heard from the blond as he stared at the ring of magic. It rotated faster, as the giant robots on the ground disappeared and the magic gathered into the ring. With an intense explosion, the magic created the biggest display of lights any of them had seen.

"Seems like you have rather good friends Negi-bouzu. I couldn't stand up to 3-A at all," Chao stated.

**-NMAC-**

At the time everyone who was hit by the displacement bullet were released, the entire school was having a large picnic, and everyone was involved. Well almost everyone. Chao was standing on top of a large structure of rectangular pillars. "What are you doing here all alone Chao? Shouldn't you be celebrating with everyone else?" a voice called out. Looking around her she found no one speaking. "Really now Chao I know you are smarter than that."

"I know Naruto-kun," Chao said as he appeared right behind her within a yellow flash. He wasn't facing her, but rather the people who were merrily enjoying the after festival food. "What are you doing here-ne?"

"Came to talk before otouto could come over. You mind speaking with me for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not." Naruto turned around and looked her directly in the eye, before bonking her on the head softly with his fist. She rubbed her the spot he hit. "That hurt," she said playfully. The two stood there in awkward silence. "How come you're not made at me?"

"Being mad at you will bring nothing but hatred, so I really have no reason to be mad. Sure you used me to take up the brunt of Negi's attack but I am still here. Besides I already got you back, back then." Chao nodded slowly and followed his gaze back to where the people were. "What I'm trying to say is I've already forgiven you."

"Do you do that so easily? It's only been minutes and yet you already forgave me."

"Again if I didn't forgive you, what would it bring? Nothing productive. Though you should thank Konoka for healing you, doubling the amount of pain and damage you have took awhile for her to heal you know."

"I will before I leave," Chao nodded.

"So you really are leaving," the two heard Negi say.

"The plan which meant everything to me has disappeared. I have no business here anymore."

"You know it's not going to be the same without you here," Naruto said turning back to the girl. "I mean you're part of our class after all."

"I know that Naruto-kun," Chao replied. She then looked over Negi and saw his troubled face. "Do you have something to say Negi-bouzu?"

"I do," the red head replied. "Those marking on you had on your body, that wasn't all done by you right?" Chao didn't reply. "I thought so...That could not have been done by sane people! That had consumed body and soul of mages alike! That insane technique to obtain unbelievable power. Who the hell did that to you! For what purpose!" Naruto whistled. The second time in one day he heard his surrogate brother say something that would not usually be uttered from his mouth. "What happened in your past Chao-san? That problem you once told me about, is it the reason you put this plan into action?"

"Sorry Negi-bouzu I can't tell you about the future," Chao answered.

"She's right, the time police might go after her," Naruto continued comically. Chao nodded her head in agreement.

"NII-SAN! CHAO-SAN! This is not the time to be fooling around!" Negi complained. Both Naruto and Chao rolled their eyes, almost in sync.

"I can't really conceive the idea of understanding someone by learning their past. If you want to know about someone open a book or watch the news. The world is full of them, a past no too different from the common tragedies. As I said," Chao produced another time machine, "I don't have anymore to say to you. So fare-Ara?" she looked confused as the watch was missing from her hands.

"Don't tell me you're leaving without telling them goodbye?" Naruto asked as he was twirling the chain of the watch in his hand, and then nodded over to the four people who appeared with them. On the pillar opposite them, Satsuki and Ku stood together, while flying above them was Chachamaru holding onto Satomi. On the ground below everyone who is on Negi's team were watching attentively.

"Everyone..." Chao whispered.

"You were lying when you said that you had no business here anymore. There are no hopeless dreams in this world," Negi stated with a smile on his face. "So why don't you try to be a magister magi along side me and everyone else. If you can change the future in the same era, I won't let anyone make an objection."

"That doesn't sound like a bad future," Chao said closing her eyes.

"Oh does that mean you are going to stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Nope I'm going home." This had everyone face fault and just Naruto sniggered at the reaction.

"Should have known," the blond said. Chao was laughing along side him.

When Negi recovered he asked, "Why Chao-san?"

"Hahaha! I have a question for you that is more important. Are you sure it's alright to say something that sounds so much like a confession of love to me?" Chao asked.

"Eh?" everyone, including Naruto, said at the same time.

"In the magical world, to aim to be magister magi together would be like asking the person to marry then for life. Don't you think it's a bad idea to propose to someone who's blood related to you like me, Negi-bouzu?" As she said this she was cupping the red head's face, causing him to blush profusely.

"Wait just a moment here Chao!" Asuna shouted.

"We're standing here listening and you give us this crap!" Haruna hollered.

"Ahahaha don't get mad, it was just a joke-ne," Chao happily claimed. Naruto then thwacked her on the back of the head.

"Don't joke around like that, you'll give them a heart attack," Naruto scolded the girl as she massaged her head. He pointed over to Nodoka and Yue who were blushing profusely.

"Hehehe sorry."

"Chao-san please stop joking around!" Negi begged of her.

"My my do we have to use force to reach a conclusion for this too?" She then put on her game face and smirked. "Very well...I'll use my final trump card the most powerful, greatest attack I, Chao Lingshen, am capable of-ne." Everyone was trembling from fear as she put up a malicious aura. On the other hand, Naruto was practically laughing so hard mentally as Chao had used the connection between him and her through their pactio to tell him what it was. "If I had used this during the fight earlier, I would have won for sure, but I had to seal I up because it was simply to dangerous."

"Ch-Chao-san?" Negi stuttered.

"If I use this, conflict among your comrades will be inevitable. The ultimate psychological weapon created by the power of the future. And that is..." Asuna, Setsuna and everyone were all prepared for any attack coming their way. But they were surprised when she pulled out a book from he back pocket, "THIS-NE!" By now Naruto was on the floor laughing crazily at the dumbfounded expression on the people since they couldn't read what it said on the cover. On it, it said The Family Tree of the Chao Family.

"For me to be Negi-bouzu's descendent, of course, would mean that Negi-bouzu would have to marry someone and have kids-ne? Which means, of course, that the name of that 'someone' would be in this book as well!" The only sound that could be heard as she finished her sentence was Naruto's laughter doubling in volume at the faces of the girls. Haruna literally dropped her jaw along with Setsuna and Kazumi, Yue and Nodoka were looking at thing as if it were treasure, Konoka was clapping her hands and Asuna looked like it was the end of the world. Not only that Chachamaru, Ku Fei, Ayaka and Makie all heard it too.

"This bad! Get that book Negi-kun!" Kazumi shouted. But before anyone could do anything, Haruna swooped in on one of her summoned pictures, in the shape of a bird, and took it.

"Such a dangerous thing," she tsk-ed. "I'll dispose of this responsibly."

"By the way, inside that thing contains not only Negi-bouzu's marriage partner, but also details. Such as when they will be married, and the number of kids have been recorded," Chao told them with a smile on her face. Everyone present at the moment were trembling from anxiety. Naruto had finally calmed down in his laughing. That was when Chao delivered the final blow. "Also Naruto-kun's family should be in there as well, seeing he marries into our family." Chisame's eyes widened at that and looked at the book as well as a few other girls. Soon a battle for the book started with Chao laughing at the ruckus the girls made. It took approximately 57 seconds for the entire Negi party to fall.

"That wasn't very nice," Naruto said wiping away his tears from his laughter.

"I know but it is true. You may marry into Negi-bouzu's family."

"I'll remember that," Naruto replied.

"It seems like I have to go," Chao said.

"Do you really have to?" Negi asked.

"It has been a fun farewell, it's been fun for me ne. Besides my wish has been granted."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My plan has disappeared, yet I am still alive." Chao turned toward her other teacher. "Naruto-kun if you please?"

"Trade you?" Chao tilted her head to the side when he said that. "You still have my pactio."

"Ah." From the breast part of her suit she pulled out a pactio. She threw it to Naruto, and he threw back her watch.

"Take care ne. If I am really an ancestor of yours just like Negi," Naruto stated, "I'm proud to have you as a descendent," Naruto said after poking her gently on her forehead with a smile on his face. Chao smiled back and gave him a hug, like one a child would give to a parent.

"Thanks ojii-san. Take care of our greatest ancestor for me," she whispered into his ear. Naruto nodded, knowing that she wanted him to take care of Negi. Chao then activated her time machine and multiple spell circles appeared in the sky. "Satsuki, take care of Chao Boa Zi for me, as I leave you everything."

"Leave it to me," Satsuki replied.

"Hakase, take care of the future technology as I will leave, just handle it as we discussed. And the data we didn't finish..."

"Everything is under control Chao-san," Satomi replied.

"Chachamaru, you already have become your own person. Life your life to the fullest."

"Understood," Chachamaru replied. "Thank you Chao Lingshen."

"No thank you, both of you for your hard work today." Chao then looked to the side and nodded towards where Eva stood. She then looked at Ku Fei. "Let's do battle again-ne!"

"For sure!" Ku shot back.

"So long Negi-bouzu, Naruto-kun, let us all meet again one day," Chao said waving her arms. Naruto just nodded, and Negi did too.

"Yes! One day let's meet again!" Negi shouted. And with a flash of light that shot into the sky, Chao was gone. Negi and Naruto stood next to each other when the until sunrise. Just looking at the spot where Chao had disappeared. "She really is gone," Negi repeated to himself. Everyone were watching the two.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "She was a strong woman ne?" Negi nodded. "But then again that's because she had you as a teacher."

"But I didn't do anything to help her."

"That is not true!" Ku shouted. "You let her have happy memories of this time so don't worry about it Negi-bouzu."

"Yeah."

"Time to go home brat," Naruto told Negi. "Asuna get your charge! I need to head somewhere first."

"Okay," Asuna replied. "Negi let's go home. You need to rest."

**-NMAC-**

"What are you doing here idiot?" Eva asked. "And why is there a bad illusion on your body?" Naruto was in her resort as he walked towards his room.

"I need to rest here for a while," he replied. "I just noticed something about my pactios, save for my new one with Chao."

"And what would that be?"

"They are hurting me somewhat." Naruto told her as he took of the henge, to show that he was still in his demon pactio form. "This one heals my wounds yes, but it doesn't take away the pain." The blond explained that part as he entered his room in the resort. "My cleansing whirlpool, puts a lot of mental stress on me seeing as I shouldn't be able to do magic, and it's affecting my performance. While the red dawn has me struggling with chakra deficits, but I can work on that one easily."

"That doesn't explain why you are still here..."

"The moment I take this pactio down," Naruto gestured to his tail and ears, "I'm probably going to be in a lot of pain. I don't want the girls to see that. Even you." Naruto looked at her. "So I'm going to stay here and rest for a while until the pain subsides. Don't come into this room the moment you leave okay, not until I walk out of it myself."

Eva contemplated it for a moment before nodding. "Don't do anything stupid, idiot. I don't want to lose you yet."

"I know." Eva walked to the door and closed it behind her. The moment she did, she heard the most gut wrenching scream from Naruto on the other side of the room.

"That idiot better be okay after this..."

**-OMAKE-**

A bright flash of light illuminated a dark room, and Chao had appeared all tattered up. Looking around she noticed a few familiar things around the room and smiled sadly to herself. "I guess I'm home," she muttered.

"And in trouble," and elderly male voice told her. Whipping around Chao came face to face with an old man with white spiked hair, a red shirt and black pants. In his hand was a brown walking cane. His eyes were closed, but Chao knew that he was still looking at her. There were some wrinkles on his body but he stood full erect and had some muscles still on him. Though the thing that caught her eyes were one distinguishing feature on his face. Whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto-ojii-san!" Chao shouted giving him a hug. He hugged her back before releasing her and giving her small on her head with the cane. "Ow! Ojii-san!"

"That's what you get for disappearing for two years, just to go to school. You had your mother worried sick."

"But ojii-san!" Chao whined. Naruto rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that this was the same girl all that was his student all those years back. She seemed like a whiney little brat in his mind, but then again she was his favorite great-great-granddaughter. The one he loved to spoil. He gave her one more hug before looping her arm with his.

"Let's go, don't want your mother to kill me for not bring you home sooner." Chao giggled and nodded.

"Let's go ojii-san!" The two then began walking out of the hallway. "By the way how is great-great-grandmother doing?" Naruto just chuckled but didn't answer.

**-NMAC-**

**AN**: READ AND REVIEW! Again there will be a prize for a lucky reviewer, its not much of a bad thing but the winner will be decided early on.

**NEXT TIME: A DAY OF REST AT AL'S PLACE**


	38. APOLOGY AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, guys it is sad to say, will be disappearing for a while. I need to focus on college, seeing as I am failing a class at the moment.**

**I don't know how long this will last, and I am sorry but this is rather important to me, and I need to focus on school more than anything else at the moment.**

**So this is goodbye for awhile. A long while...**


	39. A Break At Al's Place

AN: Guess who's back to writing this thing! I swear finals were out to get me this semester every single one was pissing me off! Well except for Japanese and my Taoist class but whatever. I can finally focus on this fanfic and every other one I have out. So here is the beginning of the fillers. Hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Eva was calmly playing some RPG on a game console with some interest. She was so engrossed in her game that she shrieked when someone touched her shoulder. "Damn Eva-chan you don't need to scream so loudly," her blond lover muttered from behind her. The vampire turned around and saw Naruto standing there after a couple hours of sleep. Actually it was a couple of days since he slept in the resort the entire time, but the little vampire in front of him had forgotten all about his stay there.

"You idiot don't go sneaking up on me like that!" she shouted at him. She then threw the controller at his head, which he caught. Rubbing his head. "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, still asleep?"

"I was just in pain, not gravely injured," Naruto grunted taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Ugh...I still have a freaking headache though. Cha-chan can I get an aspirin or something?"

"Okay Naruto-san," the robot girl replied from the kitchen.

"You don't even live here any more and yet you still lounge around like you own the place," Eva muttered as she continued her game. Naruto grunted again in response trying not to over stimulate his brain.

"Hey Eva-chan I need you to hold onto something for me."

"Oh?" She paused her game again when she saw a pactio in front of her face. It was the one Naruto was using through out the final day of the festival. She raised and eyebrow at him when she saw it. "Why do you want me to hold onto this?"

"I don't feel like using it. Not for a very long time," Naruto replied massaging his temples. "This thing is more trouble than it's worth. So I want you to hold on to it for now." Chachamaru then came up to him with a glass of water and two pills of aspirin. "Thanks Cha-chan." Naruto took the pills and drank the water in one go. "Hopefully this migraine will disappear soon."

"What are you going to do today idiot?" Eva asked him curiously.

"Going to Al's place, he's going to speak to Negi about something." Naruto stopped and looked at the vampire. "You should come too. So, you know, catch up with him." Eva stared at him warily, the glint in his eyes were hiding something. Something she had a bad feeling about. "Besides didn't he say that he had information to your old crush?" At the tiny hint that there may be a chance to see Nagi again, even though she had Naruto, Eva went against her better judgement.

"Fine..." Eva replied. "I'll go with you."

"Sweet! Just get ready and I'll bring us there." Naruto stood up and rolled his shoulder. "Damn, just sleeping for a few days isn't good. I need to get back into shape!" Naruto walked to where his old bedroom was and closed the door. Eva stared at the entrance for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"That idiot. He's strong enough already," the vampire muttered as she went to change her clothes. To meet one of her most annoying "friends" ever.

**-NMAC-**

Sometime during the day after the festival, deep within the tunnels of library island, in front of the gates that led to Albireo's house stood Negi, Asuna Konoka and Setsuna. Setsuna came with an assortment of weapons, namely various blades on her back, while Asuna had her sword out as well. In front of them stood the dragon that had hunted them down since the first time Negi came down there. Nervously putting his hand into his pocket, the red head took out a piece of paper with the words "Invitation for Mr. Negi Springfield." The dragon took one look at it, nodded it large head and flew away.

The group then let out a collective sigh of relief. "Thank Kami we didn't have to fight that thing," Asuna said aloud as they walked through the doors.

"I agree. We'd be in serious trouble if we had to fight something like that," Setsuna replied. When they got through they were met by a breath taking sight. In front of the group was Albireo's oddly shaped house, and its surroundings of large trees and waterfalls.

"Wow..." Konoka said in wonder taking in the beauty of the sight. "This is a place you can guess a mage would live in." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They climbed up some stairs that lead to the front door and entered.

"Man this place is full of books," Asuna grumbled as they passed by numerous shelves.

"I wonder where Colonel-san is?" Konoka said.

'_I'm over here,' _Albireo said in all of the guests minds. Following the voice the group came up to a terrace to find Albireo smiling at them, with Eva siting on a floating ball next to him. "Welcome to my tea party, I've been waiting for you."

"Took you long enough," Eva said to them and took a sip of tea. "The idiot got tired of waiting and decided to eat now."

"Naru-kun is here too?" Konoka asked.

"He's up there," Eva motioned with her right hand at the top of the stairs.

"And now I'm here," the blond being spoken about appeared with a cup of tea in his hand as well and a plate of assorted pastries in the other. "You're out of cakes Al." Albireo chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry I got some of my clones and you're clones making more," the space warping mage replied.

"Wait...how the heck did you get my clones to work for you?"

"Oh they were just standing around messing with leaves in their hands, saying that they were 'training.' I thought they were just doing nothing so I had them work." Naruto face faulted.

"They were practicing using fuuton chakra," Naruto grumbled. "The whole holding the leaf thing is part of training and keeping me in shape."

"Oh please them just holding little leaves is wasting my time without guests Naruto-kun. Besides don't you want more cake?"

"I do want some more food..."

"Then I don't see a problem then."

"Tch fine," Naruto grumbled. Everyone there, even Eva, were giving the two a very odd look.

Negi cleared his throat and got the attention of the quarreling friends. "Um Ku:Nel...no Albireo-san..."

"Negi-kun!" Albireo shouted.

"Y-Yes?"

"I believe that I had requested to be called Ku:Nel Sanders."

"B-but h-how come Nii-san..."

"Do you really expect me to call him that?" Naruto asked his teaching partner with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"S-sorry Nii-san."

"Now now let's take this conversation up there, where we can sit and eat some food," Albireo suggested and everyone nodded.

"What's with the stupid name anyway Al?" Eva asked. "If even the idiot here thinks that its a stupid name, it must be really stupid. You get addicted to the chicken while you were up there?" Albireo who was walking with Naruto in the front stopped walking and turned around.

"Naruto-kun do you remember what I told you about our little vampire's whole name?"

"Oh yeah!" the blond replied snapping his fingers. Then a smirk slowly crossed his face. "I'm never going to let you live that down."

"W-what did you tell him Albireo?" Eva asked as her eyes widened. The mage ignored the little blond. "Al?" Still no response. "Ku:Nel?"

"Yes, Kitty?" the sarcastic librarian asked. Naruto started to laugh when Eva began to shake Albireo from side to side.

"I told you to never call me by that name!"

"I think it's adorable. Don't you Naruto-kun?" Albireo laughed.

"Hahahahaha, sure do Al. Evangeline Athenasia Kitty McDowell. That such a lovely name Kitty," Naruto barked with laughter. Eva stopped shaking Albireo and switched to Naruto.

"I know you call me that sometimes but never do that in public!" As this was all happening Negi, Setsuna and Asuna all had one thought in their mind.

'_What is wrong with these three?'_ Konoka on the other hand was laughing and smiling at the trio. To her they were just having good innocent fun, even at the expense of Eva's pride and sanity.

After all the theatrics and comedy was said and done, the group sat around a table full of different types of sweets, fruits and teas. "This is really good tea. It's wonderful, and has a taste of plums," Negi commented on the cup of tea he was drinking.

"You think so? I have many other kinds of tea too," Albireo said. "I'll give you some to go. Oh Naruto~!" A Naruto clone appeared carrying a tray full of sweets and a frown on his face. "Can you make them packets of tea to go?" The clone said something under his breath and walked away.

"Oi stop using my clones as some sort of service!" Naruto said from his seat next to Evangeline on a couch. In between them was Chachazero.

"Oh be quiet idiot. This is the first time I've seen them done something useful," Eva quipped. She snapped her fingers and another clone came up.

"What?" the clone said irritated, not really liking the fact that it was working it's butt off for other people instead of training.

"Refill this with more tea," Eva said pointing at empty kettle. "Make it some nice jasmine tea." The clone sighed and nodded his head. The original Naruto shook his head and drank his own tea.

"Don't worry blondie," Chachazero tried to reassure him. "If it were me I'd be trying to kill them."

"Thank you Zero-chan, at least you get the point of training," Naruto cried comically as anime tears fell down his face and he hugged the maniacal little doll.

"You should stop babying her. She's a killing machine," Eva grunted.

"But she's my killing machine," Naruto said as he hugged the doll protectively.

"She's mine."

"Not anymore!" The vampire rolled her eyes, thinking that the strain from the pactios had made Naruto lose all the brain cells he had left. The vampire then turned her eyes towards Negi.

"How about you boy? How did things go for you this time?"

"Huh?" Negi replied.

"Did you get something out of this entire experience?" Negi nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Yes I did. I now understand just exactly where...and what I'm getting myself into. No rather I probably knew that even before Chao-san told me. It was just as master said. We cannot keep ourselves clean. No, we were most likely never clean to begin with."

By then Naruto had stopped messing around and listened into Negi's speech along with the girls. Setsuna had a serious look on her face, Asuna had food in her mouth and Konoka looked confused by the whole thing. "You know," Naruto started, "for a little kid, that is deep."

"Do you expect any less from him?" Eva asked the blond. Naruto shook his head. "That what I thought. No listen Boy, for honest talented people like you, you guys have a bright future but know next to nothing of the world. Realizing _**that**_ is the most difficult thing to do."

"Yeah, you didn't come up like I had to. Through hardship and failure so count yourself lucky that the world wasn't messed up for you," Naruto said putting his two cents in. The little vampire then smacked him across the back of his head. "Ow!"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Eva shot a glare toward the blond. "If you look with a lucid eye, you will realize that 'being alive' means the same thing as 'doing evil.' As this is how the world is structured, no one can escape from this law. 'Evil,' to be sure, is the truth of the world. Were you finally able to reach that recognition?" Naruto rolled his eyes at her explanation.

"Even though I think Eva-chan here is wrong in the way she explained things, I would agree with some of her logic. Sometimes there are even necessary evils one must do. I know I had to do some myself."

"As expected of Evangeline," Albireo complimented the vampire. "Being able to guide an honest young man this far. I guess some of the best teachers are the bad guys. Does this mean that someday the son of a hero would turn into an evil great mage? Or in this case the successor of the Dark Evangel?"

"It's nothing like that. Besides what's with you! Don't go butting into the education policies of others! The brat is the one who said he wanted to become my apprentice you know! I'm free to do whatever I want."

"Hahaha, you are right. Please excuse me." Then Albireo turned towards Negi. "Well, with that recognition, what will you do from now on?"

"Yeah otouto? What are you going to do from now on?" Naruto asked, trying to see where the person who has been the trouble of his new life will go.

"I-I will still aim to become a magister magi after all. Now that I have stopped Chao-san's plan, I cannot afford to stand still. I have to continue on ahead. That's why I wish to become a proper mage, although perhaps not the same way as dad...and help out as many people as I can. Is that weird?" Naruto smirked and walked over to his friend. He then gave him a pat on the back.

"It's not weird at all! I think it's a great answer. How about you Al?"

"It was a marvelous answer," Albireo agreed with Naruto. "But if that is the case Negi-kun...how about you be my apprentice?" From her place on the couch Evangeline spat out her tea.

"Eh?" everyone said at the same time. Naruto thought about it for a moment and nodded his head.

"I agree you should become his apprentice."

"WHAT!" Eva shouted.

"I mean as a teacher she's no good," Albireo stated out as in as a matter of fact tone. Naruto nodded his head sagely.

"I have to agree there. I mean if you have her as a teacher it's like giving up your life you know?" Naruto questioned.

"What the hell did you two say!" Eva screamed.

"I mean with Al you can learn about the Thousand Master's fighting style," Naruto continued on as if Evangeline hadn't spoken at all.

"And there's the fact that she is an ice-type mage as well. Not very good as a wind mage teacher," Albireo continued. Eva's jaw dropped in disbelief and her face red with anger.

"Oh can't you teach otouto here gravity magic too?" Naruto asked Albireo.

"That's right I can. You can do a lot of things with gravity magic Negi-kun." By name Eva was shaking in fury, while Negi just thought the whole thing over with awe in his eyes.

"Idiot and Ku:Nel!" Eva shouted.

"Yes, Kitty?" Both the mage and ninja said in perfect unison causing Eva to gain a tick mark on her forehead. She then dragged both of the two away and started to shout in their faces.

"What are you two doing!"

"I'm just helping Negi see other possibilities to learn," Naruto shrugged.

"But who would have guessed you had taken a liking to the boy? I thought you preferred Naruto-kun over here," Albireo stated.

"Well, we have a very rocky relationship," Naruto explained.

"Ah I see."

"Stop talking non-sense! What are you scheming Albireo...I mean Ku:nel! What is your objective of making the boy your apprentice!"

"My objective?" Albireo then turned to Naruto who was in a similar death grip as himself. "You know why I'm doing this right Naruto-kun?"

"Of course," the blond ninja replied.

"To get you frustrated and flustered," both of them said once again in unison.

"**DIE!"** Eva threw a punch at Albireo and a kick at Naruto. Naruto ducked the attack, and the one headed towards Albireo went right through him.

"Tsk tsk Eva-chan trying to hit people who are just having fun," Naruto sighed.

"Shut up idiot!" Eva huffed.

"But your jealousy is quiet a site to see," Albireo commented, with a nodding Naruto.

"You too! Shut up!" In the back ground stood a confused Negi and three girls who were just sipping tea merrily.

"Man Eva-chan is getting played real good isn't she?" Asuna said as she drank her tea.

"Those two might just cause the death of her," Setsuna pointed out. Konoka just laughed at what the two were doing. After five more minutes of Naruto and Albireo messing with Eva, decided it was time to go back into focusing back his fuuton chakra training, so he doesn't lose his edge. He had various clones jump into the tree lines and take some leaves and keep on practicing there. He himself stripped down to his boxers, causing all the girls to flush red, and jumping down to the base of the water fall. This let Al and everyone else handle a very serious topic.

"What was the main reason you invited us here Colonel-san?" Konoka asked.

"Is it true then?" Negi asked.

"It is true. Your father is still alive I can guarantee you that," Negi told them.

"YES!" the girls cheered. "That's so great isn't that Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Y-yes!" He then turned to his dad's old friend. "Where is he?"

"That I do not know," Albireo answered.

"T-then how do you know he's still alive?"

"That's because of this," Albireo replied pulling out his pactio card. "This is the card between me and the Thousand Master. This card is 'alive.' This is the proof of his survival. While these," Albireo pulled out several other cards that looked like his current one, but missing many, many details, "these cards are dead."

"At least we know he's still alive. Do you have any leads?"

"Not from me. However if you want to find him, you should head back to England or Wales. Over there is the door that leads to Mundus Magicus, the Magical World." Suddenly around Negi a violent tornado appeared. In the eye was Negi, with a determined smile on his face. After a moment it died down and he looked at everyone. His eyes were sparkling and he had a happy demeanor on his face.

"Well, then I'm off!" Negi. This caused everyone to face fault except for Albireo. As he did a quick step, Naruto appeared and grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

"And where do you think you're going baka?" Naruto asked in a deadpanned voice.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Eva asked appearing next to the blond. "Besides do you think you can just waltz over there?'

"Yeah! Geez, whenever it comes to your dad, you just lose sight of everything around you!" Asuna reprimanded him.

"It gets annoying otouto," Naruto frowned.

"B-but I can't just stand around doing nothing..." Negi defended himself.

"Well, you can help me teach the girls for their final exams."

"I almost forgot about those!"

"Fufu...It looks like you'll have to put it off until later," Albireo said. He then turned towards Naruto. "You can let go of him now. You're boss would be mad if you hurt him." 'Naruto' put down Negi and disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing that he was only a clone.

"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE!" a voice suddenly called out. Everyone turned towards the entrance and saw that everyone from team Negi has appeared, even dragging along Chisame. They then started to eat and party like usual.

"My my I forgot I invited them too," Albireo sighed. He then looked over to where to a spot on the couch and shook his head.

"Hello Ku:Nel-dono," Kaede greeted.

"Ah Ninja-san, Kaede was your name right?" Kaede nodded.

"Is Naruto-kun here? I sense him yet can't find him de gozaru."

"Ah...he's currently training at the moment."

"Training?" The mage nodded.

"Naruto-kun is here too?" Kazumi asked walking next to the ninja girl. "Where is he?"

"Ah if I'm right, you'll be seeing the result of some of his training over there," Albireo said pointing off to the side. "It's quite a sight to see in all honesty."

"Huh?" was the red headed reporters reply.

"Oh look at that!" she heard Konoka's voice shout out. Everyone turned their heads over to one side of the building and watched as something odd happened. At where seemingly the halfway point of the waterfall was supposed to be, the water just stopped moving down, leaving the bottom completely devoid of water, while the top kept on going. It then returned to normal for minute before something else happened. The falls then were cut into simple shapes such as squares, triangles and circles.

"Hmm...he seems to be having some fun today," Albireo stated. "He just usually cuts in in half."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Chisame said shaking her head. "The person doing that," she pointed at the waterfall that now had a smiley face on it, "is the blond idiot's work?"

"Yup. Naruto-kun! Stop training for a moment! We have guests!" Albireo shouted. In the corner Kotarou was speaking to Negi.

"Just how strong is Kinpatsu-Nii?" the dog hanyou asked.

"I don't know. The more time he spends with us, the more we learn about him. This is just another thing to add to the list that is always growing," Negi told his friend. After a few second the waterfall returned to normal, and there was a yellow flash, leaving Naruto clad only in his boxers in front of the girls. They were looking at him oddly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...hi?" the blond greeted.

"Hi Naruto-san," Chachamaru greeted back taking away the awkward silence. "How was your training?"

"Well, it was more of practice then training but not bad. I still have clones in the trees cutting leaves as we speak," Naruto replied with his eyes closed. "By the way...has any one seen my clothes? I just left them on the couch over there," Naruto pointed at an arm of the couch. "And I forgot my scroll that had my spares at home."

"Oh. They seemed rather dirty so I put them in the wash Naruto-kun," Albireo told him with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Really now? What should I be wearing then with all these innocent girls around? I mean, me being more than half naked is not good for their hearts. I mean look at Kazumi-chan and Haruna," Naruto looked over to the two girls in question. Kazumi was taking pictures of him, while Haruna was drawing him in her sketchbook. "That's not your pactio one is it Haruna?" The edge in his voice had Haruna stop drawing.

"Uhahahaha...No..." Haruna quickly put it away and smiled.

"I swear if you have some annoying scheme up your sleeve I would be pissed. Knowing you you'd probably try to sell pictures of me to gain money." When Haruna looked away embarrassed Naruto face palmed. "Why do the weird one's always do this to me?" Turning back to Al, Naruto frowned. "Okay seriously. What will I wear?"

"Oh I have something in just you're size." Naruto mumbled something and followed Al. A few minutes later Albireo stepped out and was laughing. He was clutching his stomach as he walked out trying to catch his breath. "Oh, FUFUFUFU!" Albireo laughed, causing all the girls to look at him. "I-I can't believe you actually agreed to wear that Naruto! FUFUFUFU!"

"Ah shut up will you," Naruto grumbled as he stepped out of where he was changing. When the girls got one good look at him, they too began to laugh.

"Oh Kami Naruto! You look so stupid HAHAHA!" Asuna said as she clutched her stomach.

"I-I, think you look cute Naru-kun," Konoka said behind her giggles.

"I will never see you the same way again Naruto-kun, believe it," Kaede told the blond trying to hold back her laughs.

"This-This is going into the school paper! Hahahahaha! Think of what all the girls around school would do to see this!" Kazumi said taking a few snap shots.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up will you," Naruto grumbled as he sat down. Eva on the other wouldn't stop laughing at him.

"Oh...Oh...HAHAHA! I don't care how much you teased me today. This sight more than makes up for it! Hahaha!" the chibi vampire laughed.

"I'm so going to kill you all," Naruto threatened as he looked at what he was wearing. He was in a giant dog costume, and not a good one either, that was white and had patches of brown on it. His face was wear the mouth was, and Naruto's eyes kept twitching. "Mark my words AL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

-**NMAC-**

AN: This chapter is short, about...a couple hundred words short. Don't worry though I'm already working on the next chapter. But when the comes out is determined by the poll on my profile so be sure to look it up! Oh an please leave a review.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A GHOSTLY ADVENTURE part 1!**


	40. A GHOSTLY ADVENTURE part 1

AN: Here's the new chapter. The idea comes from **Aizakku**, who is my thousandth reviewer. Also Thanks to **Vongola Maelstrom **for beta-ing.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

"How can I forget to use henge when you gave me that stupid costume!" Naruto shouted as he lounged around Albireo's house. It had became one of his most common places to relax in, save for the resort and his own dorm room with Setsuna. Next to him the sarcastic librarian was chuckling.

"Oh, I don't know," Albireo replied. "But I can now finally see why Kitty calls you an idiot." Naruto glared at his friend before sitting back down. "I can also see why she likes you."

"Oh really now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It is also the same reason Negi looks up to you sometimes, although instinctually. For some reason you seem to channel Nagi." When Naruto raised an eyebrow Albireo shook his head. "I'm saying that the way you act and how you present yourself is like Nagi. You're both idiotic beyond belief, as well as stubborn, but strong, loyal and caring as well."

"Thanks... I guess." Naruto didn't know whether it was a compliment or not to be compared to someone like Negi's dad. "Though I find it odd that Negi doesn't act the least bit like his dad. I mean at times sure he's like that, especially when it comes to his saving the world gig, but usually he's all calm and mature. Where did he get that from."

"His mother of course." Naruto's eyes widened when Albireo mentioned Negi's mom.

"You never spoke about his mother before." This time Albireo's eyes widened.

"Oh my it seems like I made a little slip there."

"What can you tell me about his mother?"

"Nothing really," the mage turned and began walking into his house to look for a book to read. "Her personality is like Negi's is all I have to say, though he looks nothing like her." Naruto frowned that he couldn't get as much information as he wanted. Then something clicked in his head.

"You know, that sounds eerily familiar to me. I can't place my finger on it but it feels like I heard a similar story somewhere before..." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think of but it just kept eluding him.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually Naruto-kun," Albireo told the boy as he was reading a book. Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess you're right." Taking a look at his watch Naruto stood up and turned to leave. "Well I have to go Al. I promised Sayo-chan to hang out with her back at the festival, but with all the things that occurred I couldn't. So now I'm making it up to her."

"Before you leave Naruto-kun I have something to ask you," Albireo said stopping the blond. Naruto turned around and looked at his friend. "Have you tried out that pactio you made with Chao Lingshen?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I did. Though it was weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened?" Albireo repeated.

"Yeah nothing. No flash of light, no magical artifact, nothing appeared. It was as if it was a dud."

"That is strange," the sarcastic librarian mused. "Do you have the card on you?"

"No, I mean why would I? You wouldn't be interested in a card that does absolutely nothing."

"Maybe it does something, but you just don't know it." Naruto shrugged and left the building. When he was gone, Albireo looked at the cover of the book he was reading. The title was 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze', and was part of his pactio. "If only you could see yourself Naruto-kun. You're exactly like Negi. Acts like your mother, yet look like your father. Your stubbornness was also there when you were a kid. I know you see it too Naruto, is that why you're helping him out?" Then a smile slowly crossed his face. "Well I should get back to reading. His life is like a great story. I wonder whoever planned it all out."

**-NMAC-**

"Hello Sayo-chan!" Naruto greeted the ghost as he entered the classroom. Sayo looked up from her spot and smiled at her blond friend.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to keep my promise to you." Sayo tilted her head to the side.

"Keep your promise?"

"Yeah, didn't I say we would hang out? I couldn't do it during the festival though because everything got in the way. But now I have free time. So what do you want to do today?" Naruto watched the girl think about it for a moment before a sheepish smile crossed her face.

"C-Can you give me a hug again before we do anything?" Naruto smiled at her modest request and nodded his head. Turning on his red dawn pactio, he equipped the ring on his right thumb and his eyes had transformed into the Rinnegan. Focusing some chakra around his whole body he gave Sayo a hug, which she eagerly returned. He could hear her sigh happily. "Thank you Naruto."

"No problem," he whispered into her ear. After the hug she smiled at him again. "Say aren't you usually with Kazumi-chan?" Sayo nodded her head. "Where is she today?"

"Oh she said something about meeting fellow members of some club she's in."

"The journalism club or whatever right?" When Sayo nodded Naruto scratched his chin. "Hmm... how about we do something rather fun this weekend. We'll use all of this week to plan."

"Oh? What are we going to do Naruto?" A mischievous smile appeared on Naruto's face, as well as a dark glint appearing in his eye.

"Oh...something that will have give the rest of the class something to shout about. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto cackled, causing the ghost to float back a couple of inches.

"Naruto you're kind of scaring me." Naruto's cackle died down to a chuckle.

"Sorry Sayo-chan."

-**NMAC-**

It was now Thursday and throughout the entire week no one has seen or heard from Naruto at all. Kazumi was also wondering where Sayo went off to. "You know," Konoka started as she walked home with everyone else back to the dorm, "It's different around here without Naru-kun."

"I agree Ojou-sama. Naruto-kun not being here gives Mahora a different feeling," Setsuna agreed.

"Well I'm glad for the peace and quiet for once. I mean things have been noisy since he's been here," Asuna huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually it started when Negi arrived," Konoka interjected.

"Oh yeah! Why couldn't you disappear too?" Asuna asked the red head as he walked next to him.

"W-what?" Negi stuttered.

"Don't worry Aniki! Ane-san is just kidding right?" Chamo asked as he took his perch on Negi's shoulder.

"No really. Just for a couple of days disappear," Asuna suggested.

"I think that is a great idea!" a familiar voice shouted from close to them. Everyone jumped at the sudden intrusion of the new voice. They looked around the street they were walking down before their eyes landed on Naruto with Sayo floating beside him. "Hey guys. Whats u-" Naruto couldn't finish his question as Konoka glomped him.

"Naru-kun! You're back!" the girl shouted while hugging the boy with all her might. "Where were you?"

"Doing somethings with Sayo-chan here. Right Sayo-chan?"

"Hai. Naruto has been showing me around the city," Sayo told them.

"That's so kind of you Naru-kun, but next time tell us before you disappear anywhere," Konoka said with a stern yet kind voice. Naruto chuckled and nodded his head. He then looked up and saw that Negi was still looking at them.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"How long is Konoka-san going to hug you Nii-san?" Negi asked.

"For as long as she wants, right Kono-hime? I mean I'm one lovable dude," Naruto answered with a straight face. Konoka giggled and nodded her head. Asuna and Setsuna both rolled their eyes at him, but they both wished they hugged him too. "But as I was saying, Negi how would you like to help me and Sayo-chan do somethings this weekend?"

"Huh?" was the very intelligent reply of the red head. Naruto carefully pried off his first girlfriend and put an arm around Negi.

"Negi, you are going to help with something that me and Sayo have been doing this entire week. So I'm going to be borrowing you for a day or so."

"B-but what about class?"

"Oh I told Takamichi already. He's agreed. I even got the headmaster to agree with what I'm doing."

"What are you doing Fishcake?" Asuna asked curiously. He turned his head towards her and smirked.

"That my dear Asuna-chan is a surprise. So let's go Negi, time is of the essence!" Naruto pointed his hand towards the sky in a dramatic fashion, causing everyone to sweat drop. After a second Naruto used Hirashin and disappeared from sight. Dragging both Sayo and Negi with him. The girls stared at the place where the two boys previously were before continuing home.

"Did...Did Naruto-kun kidnap Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"I think so?" Asuna answered, also very confused at what was happening.

"Well if Negi is with Naru-kun then I don't think they'll be in much trouble. Besides I think it's good that Sayo gets to hang out with them," Konoka told the other girls, to try and get them less worried and confused.

"Yeah I guess."

"I wonder what they could be up to though," Konoka wondered putting a finger to her chin to go into a thinking pose.

**-NMAC-**

"The headmaster really gave you permission to do something like this?" Negi asked his brother. He was in the woods with Naruto as the blond began to laugh like crazy.

"Yes, yes he did," Naruto reassured the boy. "I mean Sayo-chan is even helping out."

"Hai. I agree with Naruto that this is a fun idea," Sayo agreed with Naruto.

"Will this hurt the students in any way?" Negi asked.

"No, no it won't. If anything I'm going to lose a lot of weapons," Naruto replied, then frowned. "Crap, if that guy sees me using his techniques like this he'd probably try to kill me."

"Who's 'that guy'?"

"Someone who tried to kill me all the way back then."

"K-Kill you?" both Negi and Sayo stuttered.

"Why would anyone try to kill you?" the ghost asked with concern.

"Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I Sayo-chan? I was a ninja where I come from. There it was killed or be killed, simple as that," Naruto explained going over the plans in front of him.

"What kind of world is that?" Negi demanded. "I don't understand why anyone would live in such a world like that."

"Because that was our home," Naruto sighed. "We lived there and we protected what we cared for. For our village, for our family, for our friends, we fought even if it meant dying for our cause." Naruto then looked at the other two. "I know about your history Negi, I looked at it with Al and I know I promised to tell you about mine. After all of this, all we're doing this weekend, I'll tell you. I'll tell everyone my story, the uncensored version unlike what I told Chizuru-chan. You can listen in too if you want Sayo-chan. Deal?"

"Hai," both the child teacher and the ghostly girl agreed.

"Great. Now it's time to send out our little invitation to the party! HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto suddenly switched from serious to his normal self in an instant, once again cackling in delight.

"Does he always do this?" Sayo whispered into Negi's ear.

"I think he picked it up from master," the red head replied.

**-NMAC-**

As Naruto said, Takahata was teaching the class in his and Negi's stead. "That is it for today's lesson girls," the bespectacled man said closing the planner.

"That is awfully short today Takahata-sensei. What's the matter?" Ayaka inquired.

"Well Naruto and Negi had something planned for you girls this weekend, allowing you to get out of Saturday's class."

"SWEET!" Yuna shouted. "I wonder what those two have planned. I mean those guys usually have something cool up their sleeves."

"Well knowing one our senseis it's probably something that's not educational," Yue interjected.

"Well that's the point of missing out on Saturday classes Yue-chi," Haruna smirked. "Though it leaves one to wonder what they have planned."

"It's not what they have planned, but what Fishcake has got planned," Asuna scowled. "He just kidnapped Negi so the little brat could help him."

"Don't call Negi-sensei a brat Asuna!" Ayaka scolded her.

"You're only defending him because you're a shouta-con!"

"Take that back you old man lover!"

"Cougar!"

"Grave robber!"

"Girls please stop fighting," Takahata tried to appease them.

"Although fighting suits Asuna-chan, I don't think it fits Ayaka that well," Naruto said as he appeared in the doorway of the classroom, clad only in jeans and an orange shirt. "Don't you agree Negi?"

"Hai Nii-san," Negi agreed behind the blond. "She's much better at moving people with her words."

"Oh Negi-sensei," Ayaka gushed with a blush. This caused Asuna to roll her eyes, while every other girl that liked Negi to glare at Ayaka.

"Negi you baka," Asuna whispered.

"It's good to see you two Negi, Naruto," Takahata greeted them. Naruto nodded to greet his friend and Negi bowed. "Are the preparations ready for your little game?"

"Who do you think you're talking to Takamichi? I'm a master at multitasking and you know it!" Naruto gloated. The oldest male in the room chuckled.

"Of course with your skills it would be ready by now right?"

"Right, though both Negi and Sayo-chan helped a lot." Negi laughed sheepishly and other laughter could be heard in the wind. "So how do you girls feel about a little test of courage?" Naruto turned to the girls with a smirk.

"A test of courage?" the entire class asked.

"Yeah a test of courage."

"You mean like going into a forest at night, where you set up scary things and we try to find something?" Ako asked Naruto.

"Hai," Negi replied for his brother. "Nii-san and I hid some things within the woods near Evangeline-san's house. It's not close enough to her house so you can have enough light to see so we can keep a scary theme, and the group that finds what we hid gets to keep it."

"What did you guys hide?" Kazumi asked, getting really interested.

"Well, seeing as otouto and I had to put the same amount of stuff into what we hid, we hid these!" Naruto reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It looked like tickets to something.

"What are those things?" Konoka asked.

"They're like get out of jail free cards," Negi replied.

"Huh?"

"The winners of these things get to skip one free day of our class," the red haired boy cleared it up. "However, you can't use it during the finals."

"That sounds like a really good deal. Though just going through a test of courage makes it seem so easy to get," Asuna argued.

"Ah that's the thing. I set up the entire thing. Meaning that it's going to be one very scary," Naruto said with a smile. As he smiled, his eyes turned red for a moment before going back to blue.

"Wh-what was that?" Ako asked worriedly.

"What was what Ako-chan?"

"You're eyes, they turned red for a moment." Some of the girls looked between him and Ako for a moment, while Naruto scratched his head before he snapped his fingers.

"You mean like this?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned red with three tomoe in each. When Ako nodded, the blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand, that had a ring on the ring finger. "Yeah sorry about that. You see I'm trying out some cosplay you see and thought these contacts would make my eyes look cool. Sadly the contacts only look red in certain lights. So you don't need to worry about it." Naruto knew he was lying since he just forgot to take off his pactio. "But other than that we'll see you girls tonight right?"

"Hai!" Yelled all the girls, some more enthusiastic than others.

"Good. Negi let's go." Negi bowed and said his goodbyes as well before following Naruto.

"So that was what he had planned today," Takamichi mumbled with a smile. He then turned to the girls. "We'll girls I wish you luck. If anything, things will get fun for you."

-**NMAC-**

As the sun set and the moon rose high into the sky, the class of 3-A gathered behind Eva's house. Each of the girls had been regrouped into their groups during the Kyoto trip (**DO I HAVE TO SAY THEM AGAIN? NO? GOOD!)** and were all waiting for the start of their little game. "Wonder where Naruto-kun and Negi-kun are," Fumika asked her twin sister.

"They're in the woods silly," Fuka replied. They stood by the cheerleading trio all looking expectantly into the woods.

"What are you going to do when are you going to use your ticket?" Sakurako asked the other two.

"I'll use it when we have a boring lecture," Madoka answered. "How about you?"

"I'll try to do it when my boyfriend has free time," Misa said without missing a beat. She still felt guilty for even kissing Naruto on the cheek when she knew she had a boyfriend. It made her feel dirty a bit. That was why she was trying to spend as much time possible with her beau instead of Naruto.

To another part of the woods stood group two, which held Ku Fei, Kaede, Satomi and Satsuki. "Well this feels odd doesn't it. We're missing one person de gozaru," Kaede said.

"Yeah," Satsuki and Satomi agreed. They were missing Chao.

"Let's win for her aru," Ku Fei suggested. Everyone else nodded their heads.

In another section of the clearing stood the third group that consisted of Ayaka, Kazumi, Natsumi, Chizuru, Zazie and a very reluctant Chisame. "Why am I here again?" the orange haired girl asked.

"We're going to get that prize," was Chizuru's response. "I wouldn't mind not doing any work for a day. How about you Natsumi?"

"Yup."

"I'm just happy that this is a thing done by our Negi-sensei," Ayaka sighed. Kazumi was thinking the same thing, but with Naruto instead. Zazie wordlessly nodded her head in agreement.

The fourth group consisted of Ako, Akira, Makie, Yuna and Mana. Mana was also reluctant to come here, but the prize was rather tempting. "Yes! If we win, we don't have to go to class!" Yuna chirped.

"Hai. This seems really fun to do too," Makie smiled.

"A-actually it seems pretty scary," Ako stuttered looking into the dark forest.

"Don't worry Ako, we brought flashlights with us," Akira told her friend waving her own flashlight. "Besides we're here for you, right girls."

"Right!" both Makie and Yuna said at the same time. Mana rolled her eyes at the girls.

"This shouldn't be too bad. It's just fake ghosts and monsters," Mana told them. "If you need protection, I could protect you for you're share of the prize."

"Don't go doing that now Mana," Akira deadpanned.

Lastly group six stood apart from the others. This was the only group that was made completely of Group Negi members: the library trio, Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna. "So how scary do you think Naruto and Negi has this?" Haruna asked scratching her chin. She was staring into the dark abyss within the forest.

"If anything Naruto-kun has made it to be unpredictable," Yue answered.

"Don't worry Ojou-sama, I will protect you," Setsuna said to her friend.

"Don't worry Se-chan, I'll be fine," Konoka smiled. "Besides it won't be that scary right?"

"I don't know," Asuna said. "Naruto does tend to go over the top." Nodoka was just listening to everyone, and was the first to notice someone approaching. It was Negi clad only in a dark blue shirt and blue pants.

"Hello girls," Negi greeted as he stopped at the edge of the woods. "I'm glad to see that you all made it. Huh? Where's Evangeline?"

"Master said she's just going to watch the entire thing from her cottage," Chachamaru said as she came out the back door.

"Oh okay then. Thank you for clearing it up for me." Negi then turned to the rest of the class. "Okay girls, Nii-san and I have hidden the tickets within the forest. You have until midnight to find them. If you do a good job you get to keep them. If they are not found by the end of the time frame Nii-san and I have decided to double your workload."

"WHAT!" Asuna shouted. "You never told us that!"

"We had to think of something as sort of a punishment if you girls didn't find the tickets. Sorry Asuna-san," Negi apologized.

"Um, Negi-sensei how scary is this going to be?" Nodoka questioned her teacher.

"Sorry Nodoka-san Nii-san told me not to tell anyone about that." As Negi finished his sentence some odd clicking noise filled the air.

"Wh-what's that sound?" Ako asked in fear. Suddenly a girlish shriek filled the air.

"I think it's time to start the performance," Sayo's voice drifted into the clearing, but it sounded different. It was eerie and melancholy.

"Sayo-chan?" Kazumi asked. Sayo slowly floated down from the trees, with her hair covering her eyes and floated behind Negi. The girls who didn't know her, knew that she was a ghost just because she was see through and had no feet. "Sayo-chan is that you?"

"Sayo-chan what's wrong?" Negi asked the ghost. When Sayo revealed her face its was bloody and dirtied, while here eyes looked void of emotion. Her mouth also had blood coming out of it. The girls who didn't know Sayo personally screamed, while those that did knew Naruto was behind this.

"Sorry. I took Naruto-san to beyond the grave and I'm here to get you too." Suddenly the clicking sound started getting louder and louder. Sayo then began floating into the dark parts of the woods.

"Sayo-san?" Negi asked confused and following her. When he took a couple of steps a large pair of arms grabbed Negi by the feet and dragged him underground and out of sight. "AHHHHH!"

"NEGI-SENSEI!" every girl shouted. They ran to where Negi was previously and saw there were no traces of the boy anywhere. Suddenly laughter filled the air, this time Naruto's.

"I see you girls found my accomplice in this little game," Naruto said, his voice coming from all directions.

"You mean the ghost from our classroom is helping out too?" Fuka asked.

"Yes, Fuka-chan she is. If any of you are found by her like otouto was you're considered to be disqualified and can't get the prize."

"What's with all the rules all of a sudden," Ayaka asked.

"Sayo-chan wanted to have some fun and I agreed. The the very scary things that happen are all me," the voice then started to fade. "Ah it's 10:30. Let the games begin. Oh and beware my pretty minions. You'll know you're being followed by the clicking noise." When his voice was gone the girls looked at everyone in their group and nodded before going into the woods.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was sitting against a tree somewhere in the forest wearing his Akatsuki cloak and Sasori's ring. From his fingers were multiple chakra strings going throughout all over the forest. Next to him were Sayo, Negi and Kotarou. "Good acting Negi. Now it's time to cover the forest to scare the girls. Kotarou do the same with your dogs. Sayo go hunt them down," Naruto commanded the three. Sayo giggled and disappeared into foliage. Negi got on his staff and floated out of sight, leaving only Naruto and Kotarou.

"You have this all planned out huh Kinpatsu-nii?" the hanyou asked.

"Yup!"

"Those creepy puppets of yours are going to scare these girls into submission you know."

"Yup!"

"You're sadistic with this."

"I blame Eva-chan's influence on my 17 year old mind." Kotarou rolled his eyes and jumped down into the shadows of the forest. "With various clones continuously giving me information by dispelling I'll know where everyone is. So let's see how long these girls will last."

**-NMAC-**

Within group 1 the cheerleaders were huddled together with Fuka and Fumika. "I think it was a bad idea to agree to this now," Sakurako told them.

"I agree," Misa said nodding her head while pointing her flashlight at several spots. Just then they heard a sound.

"Girls..." a voice moaned. "GIRLS..." it said getting louder, now being accompanied by clicking sounds. Looking around the girls tried to find the source of the voice.

"W-why does the voice sound familiar?" Madoka asked looking around. That was when a low mist appeared in the forest. The girls huddled together to give courage to one another, then they say movement in the front of them. Slowly Misa pointed her flashlight forward and saw something scary. It was Negi, except it was a zombie version of him. He had sickly green skin and his right arm was missing. His head kept moving from side to side releasing a clicking noise.

"Girls..."

"KYAA!" the girls shouted and began running away from the zombie teacher.

"What the heck happened to Negi-sensei!" Fumika shouted.

"It's all make up and CG probably but it's still scary!" Fuka screamed. They kept running in a random direction. When they stopped to catch their breaths they heard a female giggle. Their backs went rigid and looked at each other. "D-Did any of you giggle right now? I know I didn't."

"N-not me," Sakurako said.

"I didn't," Misa also replied.

"Not me sis," Fumika told her sister.

"I didn't either," Madoka answered.

"I giggled," a voice said from behind the group. The girls slowly turned their heads behind them and saw Sayo looking at them. "Boo!"

"KYAA!" The girls began to run again but this time Fumika didn't get far when she tripped over a rock. "Nee-san help!" Fuka and the cheerleaders turned around and were about to help out when a pair of hand burst out of the mist and darkness and dragged away Fumika.

"Fumika!" the girls shouted. Sayo appeared and giggled before disappearing. That was when they heard Naruto's voice again.

"Fumika has been taken out after five minutes into the game. That leaves 27 girls," Naruto announced. "So you girls scared yet? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"N-Naruto is really into the whole scary disembodied voice gig," Sakurako mentioned. The three other remaining girls of group 1 nodded and decided to head forward.

-**NMAC-**

Fumika closed her eyes and never opened them during the whole time. It only lasted a second but when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw an apologetic Naruto looking down. "Sorry for scaring you Fumika-chan," Naruto apologized.

"It's okay. It was really scary and believable," the girl replied. She then took in her surroundings and found herself in some sort of house. "Where are we?"

"Oh this is Tatsumiya Shrine. Mana agreed to let me use it for this. Go help yourself to some food and watch the other girls get scared." When Fumika really took in the place she noticed that it was brightly lit. To one side there were TVs that monitored where each individual group was. To the other side, was an assortment of snacks and drinks.

"What's up with this place?"

"I decided to treat the girls who lost with something nice. I mean I will and did scare the hell out of you right?" When the ninja in training nodded Naruto smirked and ruffled her hair. "Just get some food and enjoy while everyone else gets scared."

"Okay Naruto-kun," Fumika smiled. She went over and got a plate of chips and cookies and a cup of what seemed to be fruit punch and sat down on one of the many couches, intent on watching what happened to her sister.

-**NMAC-**

"I feel sorry for Fumika," Haruna said. She placed her hands together and gave a bow as if sending off the dead. The mangaka was then hit over the head by Asuna's paper fan.

"Don't act as if the girl died!" she shouted.

"Yes. Naruto-san wouldn't be aiming to hurt us," Yue dictated.

"Oh...Naruto told me to hunt down the ones who used 'san' with his name," Sayo sighed appearing in front of them.

"Sayo-chan? What are you doing here?" Konoka asked.

"I'm here to reap Yue-san. Sorry about this." Sayo floated in front of the blue haired girl and passed through her. When nothing happened the girls were confused.

"What was that supposed to do?" Nodoka asked. When Yue opened her mouth to answer, a pair of disembodied hands flew out of darkness and covered her mouth and grabbed her stomach. She was then dragged into the thick mist. Everyone blinked for a second trying to comprehend what happened. When it settled in what just occurred Nodoka shouted. "YUE!"

"Sorry group 5, your 'brains' have been eaten," Naruto chuckled. "That leaves 26 girls looking for the prize."

"Damn you Naruto!" Asuna shouted.

**-NMAC-**

"Thanks for the juice Naruto," Yue bowed to him. Naruto waved her off and she sat down next to Fumika. "So who do you want to win?"

"My sister's group of course," Fumika replied.

"Ah I want my team to win too," Yue told the girl. "I don't want to work or study for a day." She then stared at Naruto. "So how scary will this become?"

"HAHAHA! We're only at level one. The games are going to get wild from here on out! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto cackled. Yue sweat dropped and Fumika inched away a bit.

"You spend way too much time with Eva-san," Yue commented before turning her eyes back onto the game.

**-NMAC-**

AN: Read and Review. Wait for part 2!

**NEXT CHAPTER: A GHOSTLY ADVENTURE part 2**


	41. OMAKE

AN: This is just a short omake chapter I wanted to post up. I'm currently working on Chaotic Trump at the moment so please don't be mad at this not being the chapter you guys wanted.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Naruto was slamming his head into the wall of his dorm room when Setsuna came in. She tried to call out to him several times, but had gotten no response so she waited for him to stop before calling out to him again. The poor girl had to wait a good five minutes before he stopped. "Um...Naruto-kun?" she called out.

"Yeah Se-chan?" the blond asked wiping away the blood on his forehead with a rag on from his pocket. He then took the rag and wiped away the blood on the wall.

"What were you doing?"

"Banging my head against the wall."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Couple minutes, maybe half an hour," Naruto replied nonchalant. This had Setsuna sweat drop at the response.

"Why?" Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it. He then looked at Setsuna and smiled.

"No reason. Hey if you don't mind I'm going to disappear for a while okay?" Setsuna mutely nodded as the blond walked grabbed some stuff from his drawer and walked out of the door.

'_What was that all about? Maybe I should ask Ojou-sama and Asuna-san if they know what is up with Naruto-kun,'_ she thought to herself. Rushing out the door and down the hall she knocked on her friends' door. It then opened up to reveal a very surprised Negi.

"Ah Setsuna-san what are you doing here?" asked the child teacher.

"Ah...Um...Can I ask you and Ojou-sama something?"

"Oh sure please come in." Stepping out of the way, Negi let his student in. Sitting at the desk near the window was Asuna struggling with her homework, while Konoka was making popcorn in a microwave.

"Ah Se-chan what are you doing here?" Konoka greeted her best friend.

"I just came to ask something," Setsuna replied.

"What is it then Setsuna?" Asuna inquired, happy to have a break from the dull homework she knew she wasn't going to do until much, much later.

"Have you noticed something off about Naruto-kun today?"

"Something off about Nii-san?" Negi asked with concern.

"What's wrong with Hige-sama?" Chamo also asked as he appeared on Negi's shoulder.

"He was slamming his head into the wall for about half an hour today."

"Doesn't sound different from any other day," Asuna whispered.

"Maybe we should go call him on his cell phone," Konoka said worry in her voice. "It's better if we speak to him about this." Asuna sighed and took out her cell phone. Calling up Naruto was rather easy since his number was on speed dial. When he didn't pick up he she frowned.

"He's not answering."

"I'll try to contact him with my pactio," Konoka said whipping out her card. She placed it on her forehead and spoke in her brain. It was odd since it seemed like the communication was dead. "That's weird I can't connect to Naru-kun for some reason."

"He may be out of reach right now," Negi offered up his advice. "I wonder what Naruto-Nii is up to."

"Maybe he's doing some of this," Chamo wiggled his eye brows and smirked. Two out of the three girls gave the ermine death glares, and if looks could kill Chamo would have died at least a hundred times by the intensity of it.

"Don't talk like that please Chamo-kun," Konoka replied with a smile on her face, yet a deadly aura coming out of her. Chamo nodded his head furiously before scampering away.

'_Did she take lessons from Chizuru-san or something?'_ Setsuna asked with a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"Let's go look for him then," Asuna said standing up from her chair. So the girls, plus Negi, decide to look for their missing blond friend.

**NMAC**

Hours later the group regroups in front of the World Tree. "Have you found Naru-kun?" Konoka asked.

"No, not yet," Negi sighed. "I wonder where Nii-san could be?"

"That idiot still won't answer his phone," Asuna grumbled. "How about you Konoka? Any luck on the pactio?"

"Let me try again," Konoka replied. Placing the card on her forehead she called out with telepathy, _'Naru-kun can you hear me?'_

'_Huh? Kono-hime? What's up?' _Naruto's voice answered back in her brain. When her face brightened the girls looked surprised.

"Fishcake actually answered?" Asuna asked. Konoka nodded to reply. "Ask him where he is."

'_Naru-kun where are you right now?'_

'_At the base of the World Tree. Near the stage.'_

'_We'll go there okay.'_

'_Fine. Hurry up then.' _Naruto then cut off the connection.

"Okay, Naru-kun is near the performance stage," Konoka relayed the information to the group.

"Let's go then. I want to see what's up with Nii-san." After that the girls ran to where Naruto said he would be. When they arrived they saw him just sitting on the ground near the roots of the large tree and looking at the sky.

"Hey Fishcake! What are you doing?" Asuna called out. Naruto looked down at them and smiled softly before turning back to the sky.

"Nothing. Just thinking," Naruto replied.

"About what?" Konoka asked as she walked up to him. He smiled at her before replying.

"Nothing."

"So why were you banging your head on the wall?" Setsuna asked.

"Forgot something, but again it's nothing."

"So you're okay now Nii-san?" Negi questioned him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." He then stood up and began to walk away. "Let's go home yeah? I'm hungry for dinner!"

"I'll cook you some ramen Naru-kun!" Konoka told him as she hugged his arm.

"Again with the ramen Fishcake? It's like, what, The third time this week or something," Asuna told him. She was walking right next to Konoka while she frowned. "Haven't you gotten enough already?"

"Eh? Ramen is the food of the gods!"

"Some things never change," Setsuna giggled as she followed everyone else. Negi stood at the spot for a moment watching the four walk away before looking back at where Naruto was previously. He noticed something was etched into the bark of the tree. Walking closer the red head fixed his glasses and stared at it.

It read: **June 5 2004, Day of Rebirth. Never forget to live life to the fullest. You may-**

"NEGI!" someone called out to the red head, he turned around and saw that Naruto was calling out to him. "Come otouto! It's dinner time!"

"Hai Nii-san!" the red head replied running towards the group, never finishing what was written. When everyone was far away Eva stepped out of the shadows and looked at the inscription.

**June 5 2004, Day of Rebirth. Never forget to live life to the fullest. You may never get a second chance like again. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

The vampire then looked towards the dorms. "A second chance to live a happy life. That sounds good," Eva told herself. "I'm glad he decided to live it here. Happy Anniversary of your arrival here idiot."

**NMAC**

AN: Yeah if you haven't guessed it's the one year anniversary of **NMAC: Naruto Mahora Academy Chronicles**. So it wasn't a big chapter but an omake. Review please.


	42. A GHOSTLY ADVENTURE part 2

AN: Sorry for the late update. I would have written sooner, but things got in my way. My mom had eye surgery, I went camping on a last minute thing, my best friend decided he'd try to hook me up with a chick he knew (failed sadly) and a bunch of other stuff got in the way. So here's the update! I'll make a new chapter as soon as possible.

Oh! I would also like to thank an anonymous reviewer name **Nobody**, who's been going through every chapter and review them. You're reviews are much appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

The forest was eerie and quiet, some fog rose covered the floor, and the girls lost in the woods were shaking in their boots, most of them. One such a girl was little Natsumi part of group 3. The girl was hiding behind Chizuru as they walked through the forest looking for the treasured, get out of one lesson tickets. When she heard that the Naruto had set it up to scare the hell out of them, she was freaked out. When she started to heard the screams of little Fumika, she got was terrified. Now, when she heard that creepy clicking noise, she was panicking. "Chizu-nee, I'm scared," she said as she gripped the other girl's shirt.

"It's fine Natsumi," Chizuru replied trying to sooth the girl. "I mean all the other girls will help you out when we need help. Right girls?"

"Right. I as class representative promise to help you out in your time of need," Ayaka proclaimed. Chisame rolled her eyes, while Asakura was wondering what the hell Naruto was up to. Zazie was quiet the entire time. As they walked, the group heard howls in coming from within the forest.

"D-Do we h-have wolves in t-the forest?" Natsumi stuttered.

"N-not that I could think of."

"Probably the blond idiot..." Chisame muttered.

"That's wrong," another voice filled in. Everyone stiffened and turned to see the bloodied Sayo looking at them. "Naruto has nothing to do with these wolves. By the way they're after you Natsumi-san." The red head gulped as Sayo disappeared. The howling got louder and they saw movement in the shadows. The girls looked towards them, when suddenly four jet black wolves jumped out and growled at them.

"On the count of three," Ayaka whispered as the girls huddled together, "we run. One, Two..." The wolves snapped their maws at the girls causing Natsumi to scream and run away in fright. "Natsumi!" The red haired girl wasn't looking where she was going when suddenly a large bug like figure fell from a branch and opened it stomach. She ran into it, before it closed the hole, entrapping the little girl. It then disappeared into the shadows. The girls stared in shock, not noticing the wolves had disappeared back into the forest. Chuckling could be heard from everywhere.

"Aw...that wasn't very nice of them to do that. Bad dogs no?" Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry girls, Natsumi is in a much, much better place! Muwhahahahahaha! 25 girls are left..."

"KYAAA!" group 3 heard another scream from within the forest.

"Whoops, never mind. Seems like I caught myself a Fuka. 24...well the night is still young, and like a famous game once said, 'Gotta catch'em All!' Hahahahaha."

"Okay it's official, the idiot has gone of the deep end," Chisame spoke to herself.

**-NMAC-**

Misa, Sakurako and Madoka were all staring at the space Fuka was standing only seconds ago. Minutes earlier, the four girls were trembling after Fumika got taken from them and were cautiously wandering the forest. That was when Fumika saw Negi standing in the forest. The little girl ran up to it, but screamed. The cheerleader trio followed, but were surprised to see that Negi's arms were stretching and coiling around the girls legs, dragging her towards it's body. Her screams were the last thing the girls saw as the figure seemingly glided away into the forest, leaving a small glowing trail.

"We...we just lost the twins," Madoka muttered in shock.

"We're not going to make it..." Misa whimpered.

"This is getting fun!" Sakurako smiled. The two other girls stared as if she had a second head. "What? Naruto-sensei would never hurt us. Furthermore he said she was in a better place, so maybe he's feeding her food or something." Misa and Madoka shook their heads.

"There is no way that is happening," Misa replied. Too bad they didn't know that Sakurako was exactly right.

-**NMAC-**

"Thanks for the chips Naruto-kun!" Fuka thanked the blond as he handled some equipment. She and Natsumi appeared in the temple at the same time, and were shaking in fear. They even clung together in fright when Naruto greeted them. After calming them down, he had them get seats along with the other girls there and hoped they were okay. Natsumi was still visibly shaking.

"No problem. There are still a lot more where that came from," the blond smiled at her. He then walked over to Natsumi and rubbed her back. "Sorry for scaring you like that. I didn't know that it would scare you that bad."

"I-It's okay Naruto-sensei," Natsumi hiccuped. She brought a cup of cocoa to her lips and drank. "It was all harmless fun right?"

"Yeah, oh but you can thank Kotarou for the wolves. That was his idea." Natsumi's eyes snapped to him, and he winked at her. A devious smile crossed her lips, she knew that Naruto just sold out Kotarou. Since he was her roommate, she'd ask Chizuru to punish him for her.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei."

"No problem. Now onto the games."

-**NMAC-**

The real Naruto was sitting on a branch still hidden within the trees, and was cackling madly. "Hmm...I still haven't taken anyone from groups two and four. I need to fix that," he spoke to himself. Moving his fingers, he sent his puppets towards those two groups. The smirk growing on his face as he did.

**-NMAC-**

Mana's eyes were scanning the area as the girls walked through the forest. Hidden within her clothes were two air soft handguns. She knew that Naruto wouldn't actually hurt them, but she was willing to use this time as target practice. The girls behind her had al different expressions. Ako was cowering behind Akira, who was trying to keep her safe. Make and Yuna kept talking about how they were going to win tis little game, regardless of how scary things were. Sighing, Mana kept here eyes away from the group. That was the reason why she noticed the little movements in the forest. "Stop," she commanded. The rest of the group stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong Mana?" Makie asked.

"It seems like Naruto-sensei is targeting our group now." Just as she said that, the dreadful clicking appeared all around them, stopping only a second later. Ako sighed in relief as she heard it stop.

"For a moment I thought that he was really going to do something to us," Ako sighed in relief.

"Well, you guessed wrong," someone whispered into her ear from behind her. Everyone stiffened as they heard Naruto chuckle. Turning their eyes, they saw Naruto standing right behind Ako with his head almost in the crook of her neck. "What's the matter Ako-chan? Scared?" Before the girl could reply, Mana drew her pistol and shot the blond in the head. He fell down like a log, and Ako ran away from him.

"W-why did you do that?"

"That is not Naruto-sensei," Mana answered still aim he gun to the prone form of the boy. A giggling was heard behind them and they saw Sayo hovering just couple of feet away. She waved at them before disappearing. The clicking returned and the girls saw "Naruto" stand up with his face breaking off like a mask. When it did break off the girls saw a three eyed puppet with brown hair who's head moving from side to side in an erratic pace. It opened its mouth and shot out a net from its mouth and captured Yuna.

"Hey!" Yuna shouted as she struggled against it. "Get me out of this thing!" The puppet jumped and was going to grabbed the girl, but Mana shot it again. Moving its head side to side, the puppet seemed to be contemplating what to do before jumping towards Yuna again. Mana once again shot at it, but this time the puppet opened it mouth and senbon shot out and blocked the bullets. It grabbed Yuna and disappeared into the foliage all the while Mana was shooting after it.

"Damn."

"Hehehe, that was a nice try Mana-chan," Naruto's voice spoke out to them. "Actually trying to fight back. Maybe I have to take this even further then. 23 students remain..." Naruto stopped talking for a moment before speaking again. "It seems as if group 5 decided to fight back as well. Hmm...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto's laugh turned back into the cackle. "Oh this just makes it more exciting. If you're fighting back, that means I can start up level 2."

"Level 2?" Akira asked in confusion.

"Hehehe...this time girls, you won't get a warning. Save for Sayo. It will only get scarier here on out. Beware..." the voice then drifted off. Mana glared at the forest before turning back to everyone else.

"We need to hurry and find those tickets," Mana stated as she began to rush. "I do not want to find out what the heck Naruto has planned for us." The other girls nodded and rushed into the forest.

-**NMAC-**

Setsuna and Asuna watched as the puppet they destroyed disappeared in a puff of smoke. The only reason they reacted like that was because it attacked Konoka. "Naruto-kun is going to redouble his efforts now to capture everyone," Setsuna replied as she put away her blade. "Are you alright Ojou-sama?" When Konoka nodded the swordsman released a sigh of relief.

"I wonder what Fishcake is up to," Asuna muttered.

"If anything he still might be using his pactio for this," Nodoka mumbled.

"That's right!" Haruna exclaimed. "Do any of you know the full extent of his pactio?" When the blond's three girlfriends shook their heads Haruna snapped her fingers. "Damn. We need more info on this thing."

-**NMAC-**

Kaede, Satomi, Satsuki and Ku were all walking patiently. For some reason Naruto hadn't aimed at their group yet, and it made them worry a bit. Though it would make sense. Other than group 5 they were the group that was prepared for combat with Kaede and Ku with their strength, and Satomi with her gadgets. Only the chef didn't have any sort of protection.

"What do you think Naruto is going to do now aru?" Ku asked as they travelled.

"I don't know de gozaru," Kaede answered apologetically. The two other girls were not worrying too much, but they weren't sure what to expect. As the girls continued to walk, Satomi suddenly fell down. "Are you alright Hakase-san?"

"Yes," the brainiac replied. She fixed her glasses and looked behind her, where a tree root was sticking out. "It seems like my eye sight is getting worse. I didn't even see that thing while we walked." Satsuki helped her friend up and the group walked away. When they were gone Naruto seemingly phased through the ground and smirked. His features were different too. The left half of his body was all white, while the right side was all black. His golden locks had patches of grass green in it.

"That's one for group two," he chuckled. The blond then turned around and entered the tree behind him.

-**NMAC-**

Everyone in group five were all on guard now. Ever since Naruto's failed attack on their group, the forest had been quiet. There was no more clicking in the trees, no more giggling ghost girls and no more howling wolves. The creepy fog was still there though. "Are we getting c-close to the p-place?" Nodoka asked as she looked around them.

"Yes, we are," Setsuna replied. "We will reach the clearing in ten minutes. It would have taken less time, but with all the detours Naruto-kun has put us through we were taken off course."

"I see."

"Since we're so close I'm guessing Naruto has upped the ante now hasn't he?" Haruna smirked. "I wonder what he's got pl-AH!" The mangaka fell face first into the dirt as she tripped over some roots. She sat up and glared at it. "What is up with all these roots lately? I mean first Nodoka trips over one, then Konoka and now me? I swear this place is just teaming with them."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Asuna yawned. "I'm tired and I want to win." The group kept walking forward, save for Setsuna. She kept staring at the root as if it were to pop up and be a trap. She sighed and shook her head. Turning around and running to catch up with the rest of her group, Setsuna ignored the feeling in her gut telling her something was wrong. As she left, Sayo appeared from the foliage and next to Naruto who came out of the ground.

"Isn't that uncomfortable Naruto-kun?" asked the ghost.

"Nope," Naruto curtly replied. "In this form I'm part of the land itself, so it's not that bad. That makes two groups down though."

-**NMAC-**

Ako suddenly tripped over a root and fell forward only to be caught by Akira. "Thank you," the girl told her best friend.

"It's nothing," Akira replied. "Though I could have sworn that root wasn't there when I walked past it." That was what stopped Mana in her tracks.

"Mana what's wrong?" Makie asked, watching as the dark skinned beauty look around the trees.

"Naruto is somewhere here," Mana replied, as she readied her guns. "It is all a trap."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see it?" Mana turned to her group. "Ever since he announced he was starting level 2, everything has been quiet. No clicking, no girlish screams, nothing. It's as if Naruto changed his tactics."

"How can you be so sure?" Akira asked as she helped Ako up.

"Just like you said," Mana pointed at the root with her gun. "That wasn't there a while ago." She shot the root, which instantly retreated back into the ground. The girls gasped in shock. "I knew it. Somehow Naruto is tunneling underground and is doing something with the forest."

"I just don't know what though." Suddenly there was clapping all over the forest. Every group within it heard it and stopped.

"Well done Mana-chan! You managed to see a part of what I am doing!" Naruto's cheerful voice sang through the forest. "Sadly it's all for naught. Every group has fallen victim to people tripping."

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Asuna's voice seemed to be carried through the forest as well, probably Naruto's doing.

"Nope! Mana-chan, I'll give your group advice since you Mana-ged," Naruto chuckled at his own little pun before continuing, "to figure out a part of my plan." Naruto's voice disappeared before he appeared in person in front of the girls. Makie, Akira and Ako screamed as they saw how weird he was looking. He smiled at them revealing sharp teeth. "Don't get separated. That's all I have to say to you." Naruto then retreated into the shadows before Mana could even get a shot at him.

"Do as he says," Mana ordered. "Do not get separated at all do you hear me." The three girls nodded and they began to walk faster into the forest.

-**NMAC-**

Chisame was frowning. Why was she frowning? The reason was because the idiots in her group seemed to be wandering off in random directions. She stayed near the back, next to Zazie while she watched Chizuru, Ayaka and Kazumi go off in several directions. Growling under her breath she spoke up, "I'm out of here. This thing is way too bother some for me."

"Don't leave now Chisame," Chizuru told her. "I'm guessing we are close to the prize." Chisame rolled her eyes

"Whatever." She turned around and walked through some bushes. The rest of group three looked at where she went. "KYAAAA!" the girls heard Chisame scream and rushed over. Looking over the bushes they saw her on the floor panting.

"What happened?" Ayaka asked.

"That ghost girl appeared and scared me," the girl grumbled as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Let's just finish this thing. I don't want another scare like that."

"I wonder why we didn't hear any giggling?" Kazumi asked. Chisame shrugged and the girls allowed it.

-**NMAC-**

"There are only 22 girls left," Naruto's voice told everyone. "I wonder did someone lose anyone in their group?" Sakurako, Misa and Madoka all looked at each other. Ever since part two started they seemed to be doing rather well. Sakurako knew where she was going, having stated that she's been to that clearing once before when she got bored. They had managed to not trip over any roots, and continuously made their way closer.

"It will only take five more minutes till we get there," Sakurako told the girls.

"I wonder who was taken though," Misa told the other girls. "I mean Naruto didn't announce the name."

"21 girls left!" Naruto announced. "Make that 19!"

"What!" Madoka shouted. "How did he take out four girls in less than a minute?"

"Who's there?" a voice shouted. The girls turned around and saw Asuna and the rest of their group behind them.

"Asuna what are you doing here?" Misa asked.

"We're here to win this stupid game," Asuna mumbled. She then looked around and saw the twins missing. "So he got you girls too huh?"

"Yeah. It also seems like Yue is missing from you girls," Sakurako stated. "Did you lose anyone in less than a minute?"

"No, why do you ask?" Setsuna asked the girls. Then she remembered the previous announcement. "Hmm I wonder who Naruto-kun took." Misa's eye twitched at how Setsuna easily said 'Naruto-kun' but left it at that. "Why don't we travel together?"

"Why?" Madoka asked.

"With a bigger group we would be able to protect each other more."

"But what about the prize?"

"We'll decide once we actually do get the prize." Looking at each other the remaining members of group one nodded. "Good."

"Oh hey Misa, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Haruna called.

"Uh sure," Misa nodded.

"Where are you girls going to go?" Setsuna asked.

"Just back there," Haruna pointed to a tree. "For some private talk."

"Fine, just hurry it up," Asuna told them. Haruna led the purple haired girl to the behind the tree and faced her.

"So what were you going to ask Ha-MMPH!" Misa's voice was muffled as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She then heard Naruto laughing softly into her ear. She turned her head and saw the blond, and almost screamed if he wasn't holding her mouth.

"Get on with it already," Naruto spoke into the bushes. Misa watched as a pure white Naruto with the right side of his face missing walk through the trees. Misa then watched in horror as it seemed to morph to look like her and smiled. Naruto then turned his head towards Haruna who showed off sharp teeth. "Go back already." The two clones nodded and walked back. Misa was about to struggle again, before her eyes were covered in darkness and she found herself facing the entrance to the Tatsumiya shrine. "Thank you for playing Misa-chan!" Naruto told her with a smile.

"Wh-what were those things?" she asked.

"Oh they are state of the art robots that my friends from out of country made. They can look like any one I want them to, but sadly they can only get half of my face right for some reason," Naruto lied easily. He just couldn't tell her they were clones who can take on the appearance and have the same energy signature as anyone he had touched before. "But enough about that. Go on inside the shrine and enjoy yourself. I had one of those robot things looking like me to help out in there." Naruto then turned around and walked away. Misa stared at his back for a moment longer before entering the shrine. There she saw all the caught girls eating snacks and watching the game continue. She then saw Haruna, Chisame, Satomi and Zazie all getting food.

"So he caught you too huh?" Haruna asked with a mouth full of cookies inside. She swallowed before going on. "That was a neat trick he had. They would never suspect a thing about him doing that. He's been replacing girls with those robots of his, and the rest of the group wouldn't know it." Haruna then heard the door open and raised an eyebrow. "Well that's unexpected."

-**NMAC-**

Ayaka was walking with the rest of her group. "I wish we knew where we were going," Ayaka told them. All the girls behind her nodded in agreement. As they walked, Ayaka kept having an unsettling feeling in her gut. The blond stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Negi smiling in front of them. "N-Negi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Well Nii-san told me to collect you Iincho-san," Negi told her.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because your group is all but gone now."

"What do you mean by that? My group is still right here," Ayaka turned around to point at them, but froze in shock. Chisame, Chizuru, Zazie and Kazumi all smiled at her, revealing very sharp looking teeth. Slowly their form was cast off to reveal all white Naruto clones. They then began to walk towards her like zombies. "KYAA!" She backed up and bumped into Negi. "Negi-sensei help me!"

"Negi-sensei isn't here," Naruto's voice came out of Negi's mouth. She turned around and that Negi slowly transformed into another white Naruto clone. It grabbed her and held her arms back, as the other clones approached. "I hope you don't mind, but we're sort of hungry. I wonder how Iincho-tastes like..." Ayaka's eyes widened as the clones drew closer, hungry smiles on their faces. Ayaka let out one more scream before promptly fainting. The clone holding her rolled its single eye before dropping her to the ground. It along with the others disappeared into the ground, while the real Naruto appeared with Negi.

"Nii-san, you didn't have to scare her that badly," Negi told his surrogate brother. Naruto shrugged.

"Well they got their job done. Go take her to the shrine. I'll try to finish up the game now." Negi nodded and picked up the blond, before grabbing his staff. The red head flew off as Naruto stared into the forest. "Let's see. We took out Misa, Chizuru, Kazumi and Ayaka. That leaves 15 girls...I think it's time to begin the final round."

-**NMAC-**

Asuna and her group surprisingly met up with Kaede's group along with Mana's group as they reached the clearing. They were surprised to hear the announcement that the entirety of group 3 had been taken out. When the girls did reach the clearing, they saw a regular Naruto smiling at them. "Fishcake! What are you doing here?" Asuna demanded. Naruto shrugged before snapping his fingers. Several screams were filled the air after he did. Asuna turned around to see Haruna and Misa grab both Madoka and Konoka before dragging them into the woods. Next to them, Satomi grabbed Satsuki and Ku with unexpected force before disappearing into the woods as well. Surprisingly Nodoka did the same to Makie. "Wh-what the hell just happened?"

"That leaves...let's see, Nodoka, Madoka, Konoka, Satsuki, Ku and Makie were taken...9 people. Wait..." Naruto started to count heads. "Sakurako, Ako, Asuna, Setsuna, Mana, Kaede and Akira...Why are there only 7 of you? OH yeah! Eva-chan and Cha-chan aren't playing. So since you girls made it this far, why don't I give you let you go through the final level ne?"

"Final level?" Ako fearfully asked. Naruto smiled and looked over to the trees.

"Negi, crank up the fog..." A few seconds later the fog began to rise, slowly covering the girls' vision. They couldn't even see in front of them. Again Naruto spoke and his voice came from all around the clearing. "You see girls, I put the a light on the box with the prize in it. You girls could see it right?" All the girls looked around and saw a bright light coming from in front of them. "Good. Now...Just don't mess up...I tend to make things a lot more simpler than I should. All you have to do is get to the light and you win! Oh but beware Sayo is in there too..." When the voice was gone. The girls looked at each other and nodded, the remaining 7 girls would walk through the fog together.

That would prove useless however when Sayo appeared in front of them with a sad bloodied face. "This is where you all lose..." said the ghost in a melancholy tone. Something flew through her and landed in front of the group. A fuse was lit on the object and three seconds later a bright flash blinded them all. When the flash was gone Sayo was still smiling there and looking at them. "7 girls remain...but one was replaced by a killer..." Sayo shook her head before flying away. The girls looked around the fog and saw that everyone was still there, meaning that one of them was Naruto.

"Come out of here now fishcake!" Asuna demanded as she slowly looked around, her harisen at the ready. Setsuna brought a broom stick in order to fend him off as well. Mana and Kaede had weapons out and were defending Ako, Sakurako and Akira.

"Are you sure you should be defending these girls?" Naruto's voice whispered into Mana's ear. The girl turned around and aimed behind her, but there was no Naruto. Ako and Akira moved back when the guns were pointed at them.

"Mana what are you doing pointing the guns at them?" Asuna demanded.

"I thought I heard Naruto!" Mana shouted back.

"Ako..." the silver haired girl heard Naruto say her name and turned towards Akira. When she did her eyes widened as she looked at her best friend. What she saw was a bleeding Naruto with multiple gashes on his face. He slowly moved closer to her. "Help me..."

"Kyaa!" Ako bolted up and ran away.

"Ako wait!" Kaede screamed after her. Just as she ran into the fog, something grabbed her from underground and dragged her away. "What just happened de gozaru?"

"I don't know!" Mana replied shouting back. There was a large thud, and the ground shook. The girls looked in front of them to see various looking demons of shapes and sizes looking at them.

"Where did Naruto get these things?"Akira asked no one in particular. "They look so real!" The girls didn't answer and decided to attack, the demons. Mana kept shooting at them, but no matter how many she took down another would take its place. Setsuna and Asuna were busy attacking other demons from them getting to the noncombatants, Sakurako and Akira. Kaede was running through all of them, destroying each one, yet the horde seemed endless.

"We'll never get out of this!" Asuna shouted as she stood back to back with Setsuna. Kaede and Mana were pinned by the demons to trees and a pair of hands from the ground got them. As all the demons were about to attack, it all just vanished. The fog, the demons, everything just disappeared. Naruto stood next to an open box with a smile on his face, while next to him was a smiling Sakurako. She was holding up 5 tickets.

"Well, good job Sakurako-chan!" Naruto congratulated his fellow blond. "You win!"

"Huh!" every girl in the clearing asked on the same time. "How did you do it?" Akira asked.

"Well..." Sakurako said, putting a finger to her chin. "During the time you girls were shooting those things, I noticed that none of them were bleeding and no blood was on the floor. Then I remembered that during the Tournament during the festival, Naruto-sensei used a lot of CG. So I thought it that these things were just CG too, and ran for it. I was right when I slipped through a red demon thing and got to the box!"

"Great job Sakurako-chan! Negi, Kotarou and Sayo all agree right?" Naruto turned towards the trees and the three people he mentioned walked out from. "I used my illusions to make a cover for those two to scare you girls for this final part. Since I knew most of you were able to fight, I made it easier to just distract you instead of actually scare you."

"Good job Shiina-san," Negi smiled at the girl.

"Heh you did pretty well onee-chan," Kotarou told her with his hands on the back of his head.

"Hehe, great job," Sayo said. Her face no longer was distorted by blood or anything that the girls originally saw in the beginning. She was back to her normal smiling ghost self.

"Well girls!" Naruto clapped his hands. "Let's all head over to Tatsumiya shrine for snacks!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air, getting a roll of the eyes from various girls and giggles from Sakurako. No one ever noticed his eyes flashing red the entire time.

-**NMAC-**

So the girls, and Naruto's group arrived at the shrine and partied until midnight, where the girls all passed out from their activities. The blond provided sleeping bags for all of them, saying that he was buying them just in case they decided to have a group field trip to the mountains. The girls all swarmed Sakurako and congratulated her, but were disappointed when Naruto said that only Sakurako can use the tickets, since she was the only one left in her group.

Sitting atop the roof of the shrine, Naruto looked at the full moon. Accompanying him was Sayo. "Did you have fun Sayo-chan?" asked the blond.

"Hehe yeah," Sayo sighed. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem. Besides, it's been ages since I've been able to prank people like that." His eyes seemed to glaze over, as he was hit a wave of nostalgia. Memories of his old home filling him up. "Heh, I really do miss them."

-**NMAC-**

AN: Well what do you guys think? Read and review! By the way this is un-beta-ed. I did not want to bother my usual beta for this one.

**NEXT TIME: Naruto's Past and New Pactio!**

I'm willing to give someone a chance at a one shot if they can guess what Naruto's pactio will do if they guess it right. Here's the hint, it has something to do with his past! You don't need to guess how it looks like though, that would make it alot harder. It would also help if you know the ability of Kamen Rider Decade or the Kaizoku Sentai Gokagier team.


	43. Naruto's Past and New Pactio!

**AN:** Well folks here is one b**ch of a chapter to have been written. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also Thanks to **Vongola Maelstrom **for beta-ing again!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

As Negi was walking towards the classroom to get ready for the start of a new week, he saw Naruto standing on the side of the door tinkering with an item in his hands. It was white with dashes of blue, small and rectangular. It also looked hi-tech from how sleek and streamline the device in his hands was. "Naruto-nii, what do you have in your hands?" the red head asked. Naruto looked up from what he was doing and grinned at his surrogate brother.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Naruto asked holding up the device. Now that Negi could see it, he could tell it was some sort of camera. "This is a neat camera I, uh, bought a while back. I was able to understand how to use it just yesterday so I decided to take pictures of everyone I met here. So...Say Cheese!" Naruto aimed the camera at Negi. The little boy smiled and there was a flash, signaling that he took the picture already. Naruto examined the picture for a moment before smiling. "Thanks! Oh and do you mind taking today's job up for me? I'm trying to get pictures of all my friends today, before our little meeting at Eva-chan's place." Negi nodded.

"No problem Naruto-nii." Naruto gave him a thankful grin, before the red head walked away going towards the teacher's lounge. Naruto stood at the door calmly waiting for the students to pass by. Some girls from other class waved at him, and he smiled back and gave them a friendly greeting. He would wait another five minutes before someone finally comes to the classroom.

"Morning Naruto-sama!" Haruna shouted as she came to a skidding halt in front of him. Behind her the two other members of the library trio were running to catch up. "I finished doing some art work for the side job you asked of me. Eventually I'll have the first issue of a doujinshi version of Icha Icha up!" Naruto smirked and nodded his head.

"Great job Haruna-chan! Oh and smile!" Naruto picked up his camera and took a picture of the mangaka, who gave him a teasing wink as he did. Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned to the rest of the trio. "Hey Nodoka-chan, Yue-chan! Can I get pictures of each of you please?" Yue shrugged wordlessly and Nodoka nodded her head. "Thanks!" Naruto took a picture of Yue first, then moved on to take a picture of Nodoka. "So...why not a picture of all three?" Haruna was happy to oblige, grabbing the other two girls, she was holding them by the shoulders and all three smiled at him. Snapping the picture, Naruto looked at the screen on the back of the camera and smiled fondly. "Thanks girls."

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Misa asked as she and the other two cheerleaders approached him. Naruto turned to the purple haired girl before showing his camera to them.

"I'm trying to take pictures of all my friends today! Making an album of sorts." Naruto pointed the camera at the girl, who only had a second to prepare herself, before taking the picture. "I want a single picture of each of you before any group photos." Naruto then took a picture of Sakurako, who gave him a peace sign, then Madoka, who gave him a bright smile. He then took a picture of all three girls as they did a small cheer. Then the three decided to get a picture of themselves with the blond, each of them doing some funny looking face.

The next group that came was the twins and Kaede. Naruto smirked at them, causing them to wonder what was going on. "What's up Naruto-sensei?" Fuka asked. In reply three bright flashes occurred in rapid succession leaving the twins dazed. Kaede walked behind Naruto and looked over his shoulder. He was scrolling through the three pictures, and oddly enough they weren't smudged at all. Fuka had wide eyes and her mouth agape, while Fumika looked dazed. Naruto was surprised to see that Kaede was smirking at him.

"What is with the pictures de gozaru?" Kaede inquired from the blond.

"Photo album. Say, why don't you take a picture of me and the twins Kaede?" The ninja nodded and Naruto got behind the twins and smiled along side them. The ninja took the picture before handing him back the camera. "You want to take a picture with me too?"

"Sure. Fumika-dono can you take the picture of us please?"

"Hai Kaede," Fumika answered. Walking up to Naruto she grabbed the camera and pointed it at the two. Naruto put his arm over Kaede's shoulder and put her by his side. And they both smiled. "On three then. One, two, three!" When she took the picture and looked at it they were surprised to see Kaede giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. Then when the twins looked at Naruto and Kaede, they saw the female ninja giving the male one a smirk.

"That's not fair Kaede! How come you kissed Naruto on the cheek?" Fuka demanded.

"Felt like it de gozaru. Why didn't you two girls think of it?" Kaede countered, the smirk ever broadening. Naruto touched his cheek for a moment and sighed. He then began to chuckle.

"I'm going to get you back for that Kaede," he warned her. "For now get into class, I need to get everyone else into these pictures!" So that morning consisted of Naruto taking several pictures of each student and group photos, sometimes including himself. Taking pictures of the girls that he acknowledges that he likes was a bit hectic. He gave Ako a kiss on the forehead when they took a picture of the two together, leaving her rather flustered. When Kazumi and himself took a picture of each other they laughed and had to do it again, since both of their flashes messed up the pictures. Chizuru seemed to snuggle into him when they took a picture of each other, leaving him still confused about the girl. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Chisame smiled slightly when the blond took a picture of her, and she hid her flushed face when he pulled her in close for a picture of them together by holding onto her waist. Eva threw a pen at him when he took a picture of her, so he had to dodge it not wanting to mess up his new toy. Konoka gave him a peck on the cheek, while Setsuna hugged him for their pictures. The one that really stood out though was Asuna's. The couple was bickering when the photo was taken by Setsuna, causing the others to laugh. With a farewell, Naruto ran off saying that he was going to get pictures of Kotarou, Takamichi and other people he became friends with over the course of his stay in Mahora.

**-NMAC-**

Naruto was sitting in Eva's resort waiting for the others to come after class so that he can reveal his history with everyone. On a table next to him was a metallic white book with a blue spiral in the middle. It was opened on a page with various pictures on it, all of them portraits of the people in Mahora with a few blanks slots. Each page also seemed to be able to hold eight pictures each. In his hand was the camera as he played with it. He was looking at a picture of Asuna. Naruto smiled at the picture before pressing a few buttons on the camera. Seconds later a bright flash lighted from both the camera and the book. In a blank slot in the book was the same exact picture of Asuna. "Well, that's the last of them," Naruto said to himself. Putting his camera down, he picked up the book and began to look through it. The first few pages were all portraits of his new friends, all the size of a playing card. After a couple of pages, he reached the halfway point, starting another section: group photos in Mahora. The last picture was on the back cover of his book. It was a portrait of him in a suit.

For a moment he looked at it, then he closed the book. Placing his hand on the spiral he forced some chakra into it. The color scheme was switched. The book was now blue and the spiral white. Opening the book, Naruto looked at the pictures, this time his eyes glazing over with nostalgia. These portraits were of his friends from the elemental nations. His eyes gazed over Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, then moved onto to everyone else. He took extra time looking at Hinata's picture. She looked the same as he last saw her. He then continued on to the group photos, which were mostly composed of all his memories of hanging out with the group, as well as their fights. As he hit the last page, there was another picture of himself, this time in his orange jumpsuit. "Can't believe they're all gone...At least they lived happy lives." He was staring at the pictures for a while before he saw a small flash of light appear from the entrance.

"Hey idiot, you prepared yet?" Eva asked as she strode in without a care in the world. Naruto rolled his eyes at the vampire. Even though she calls him idiot, he knew it was nothing more than a pet name...sometimes.

"Yeah I'm ready," he replied. Looking over to the group, he saw that everyone that knew about magic was here, even Mana. "Okay before we begin, I'm going to tell you that some of the things you will see are not...not pretty to look at. If any of you don't want to see this I suggest you go inside now."

"Are you joking fishcake?" Asuna scoffed. "We wanted to know about your past so we will stay here. Whether it's bad or not we won't really judge you."

"Asuna is right Naru-kun," Konoka spoke up. "You are a great person, and I'm happy that you're willing to share these things with us." She gave him a warm smile, to which he nodded at. Everyone seemed ready to see whatever he was going to show them.

"Alright fine. No one is leaving then, although you should get chairs. We're going to watch my life. Cha-chan can you get us enough chairs please?"

"Hai Naruto-san," Chachamaru replied. Naruto made some clones to help out the gyanoid get the chairs. While they waited Haruna asked Naruto something.

"So Naruto-sama how are we going to see your life?" she asked.

"We are going to do that by using this," Naruto answered. He held up his camera for them to see.

"Huh? How is that possible?"

"It's the pactio I unintentionally made...with Chao." Naruto flinched when he saw Eva and Asuna glaring at him.

"And when did you make this pactio with Chao Lingshen?" Eva demanded, a dark aura encompassing her. Naruto began to sweat a bit as some magic flared around her.

"Um...Now Eva-chan don't go off making assumptions like that. She kissed me when I wasn't expecting it I swear! I was just eating food at her place, then when I went to pay she said it was on the house before she kissed me!" the blond defended himself. This seemed to appease the vampire for now and he let out a sigh of relief. "Now as I was saying, this is my pactio with Chao. It's called the Strength of Bonds. From what I understand of it, this thing has three modes: camera, memory and battle mode. You've seen camera mode, and now I'm going to show you memory mode." Naruto grabbed the camera and placed it on a table, the lens facing the sky. He then opened his book to the back cover and took out the picture of himself.

However, it was not only a picture, but also a card of some sort. On the back it had statistics on him, such as speed, strength, etc as well as various techniques. All in all it reminded Naruto of one of his enemies: Kabuto and his ninja info cards. Pressing a red button on the camera it gave out a small shout of "**Memory Mode Activate."** The blond then placed the card on the side of the camera and a slot opened. Pushing the card in the camera spoke again "**Memory: Naruto Uzumaki!" **By the time he was done everyone was sitting down and ready to see all about his life. "You girls ready?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Asuna-chan, I want you to cover Negi's eyes during some bloody scenes okay?" When the girl nodded, he pushed the 'okay' button. A bright orange flash engulfed the group, blinding everyone save for Naruto.

**-NMAC-**

When Asuna opened her eyes, she was floating in a dark hallway along with everyone else. She heard someone scream and stood up to see who was in trouble. "Is everyone okay? Who screamed?" she heard Negi ask. When everyone gave him their responses Asuna knew that whoever was screaming was not one of them. Far off from the group Naruto stood off at the edge of the hallway, looking into a room. "Naruto-nii?"

"Asuna-chan, cover Negi's eyes and get over here. Kaede do the same for Kotarou," Naruto commanded, his voice a little bit melancholy. The group followed as he said and reached the end of the hallway. What they saw was quiet a site. Two women were standing over a bed where a red haired woman was with a blond man who looked exactly like Naruto except he didn't have whiskers. What they were watching was the woman giving birth. Of course most of the girls were blushing in embarrassment at what was happening.

"Wh-what are we watching!" Chisame shouted in an out of character moment.

"One of the worse days of my life," Naruto replied to them not even looking at them. The girls watched as little baby Naruto was born and how happy the husband was, and they heard how the woman had to do something. That was when some masked man appeared, holding Naruto. "This is my parents' death." Konoka gasped and walked over to him, giving him a hug. They watched as the man threatened to kill baby Naruto, not even a minute into his birth. His father, who Naruto explained his name was Minato, saved the baby, but had to teleport away due to an explosive tag on the back. They couldn't see what happened to the mother since they were watching what Naruto experienced. The man disappeared for a moment, and a minute later the group saw Minato return, with a very exhausted looking red head (Naruto informed them that her name was Kushina). She was crying as she held onto her son.

"What was that masked man doing?" Setsuna asked, while they waited for the scene to change from the mother and son embrace.

"Unleashing a powerful demon, one that was inside my mother," Naruto replied. A few seconds later the scene blurred. Now they were standing above a village that was being attacked. In front of them was a gigantic Kyuubi no Yoko.

"What the hell is that thing!" Haruna exclaimed frightfully.

"The demon the damned man let out," Naruto growled. They watched as Minato was doing hand seals, saying that they were going to seal the demon in Naruto. "The jutsu my dad will do, the requirement to use it is for the person using the jutsu to give up their life." Just before the jutsu was completed the girls gasped horrified as the Kyuubi's claw pierced not only Minato, but Kushina as well. Kushina pushed herself into the line of fire to save their baby. The girls teared up when they heard that both of his parents were leaving their will in Naruto, and all the while Naruto was smiling yet crying at the same time. A moment later, the demon was gone, Naruto had a large seal on his stomach and an old man appeared to pick him up. The world around them turned black.

"What just happened right there?" Asuna asked, breaking the silence that was uncomfortably settling around them.

"What happened was the first few minutes of my life. The first and only minutes I've ever spent with my mom and dad while they were alive," Naruto replied, his voice downtrodden. Konoka gave his hand a small squeeze and he smiled his thanks at her in response. "Then everything goes downhill from there for a very long time."

The group watched in sadness as various scenes played throughout Naruto's childhood. Parent's taking away their kids from him. Adults calling him monster, freak and various other things that no child should be called. Over all they noticed the hateful glares all sent towards child Naruto's way. Everyone in the group watched as Naruto relived all his hurtful memories. The ninja for his part was closing his eyes.

"How can they do that to a kid..." Kaede whispered. Negi was practically crying, while everyone else was shocked at how Naruto was treated as a kid, _yet_ be so cheerful still.

"As you can see Eva-chan, Set-chan," Naruto started before looking at them, not even watching as some events occurred behind them. "I know how you guys feel. I know how you girls were treated back then. That is why I can sympathize with you. Though," Naruto paused in talking. "the glares didn't last. One day, I started to prank people. I was thinking that if they were laughing at me, at least it was better than them glaring at me." The world around them slowly showed Naruto doing various pranks around the village, causing trouble and mayhem. The real Naruto laughed at a few of them and even recounted a few stories about why he did them.

"Soon enough though, I did make friends yet I was still alone." Naruto's mind flashed to a scene. It was afternoon and Naruto was playing with a fat kid, a boy with pineapple shaped hair and another boy that looked feral and had red tattoos on his cheeks. They watched him have fun with the boys, but then the other boys' parents came and had to go home, while Naruto had to slowly walk back to his own apartment. "But some people made up for it," Naruto continued with a small smile.

There was a small blur and Naruto and the group were watching inside a small stand, where little Naruto was inhaling ramen like there was no tomorrow. The two people behind the counter, an old man and a brown haired teen girl, were smiling and laughing along side him. "Those are Teuchi-ojii-chan and Ayame-nee-chan. They were the only ones who were willing to sell me food at outrageous prices." Then an old man wearing white and red robes with a matching hat came into the stall as well. He gave Naruto a bright smile and sat down to them. They watched as kid-Naruto jumped up happily and talked to the old man. "That was Hokage-jiji, our rather Hiruzen Sarutobi, the leader of our village after my dad died. He was also one of the very few people who treated me as a normal kid should be treated like. Heck, he's even my surrogate grandfather for all purposes."

"Is that true?" Setsuna asked. "Are they the only people who care about you?"

"The only people who didn't see me as the fox at first, yeah. Things won't start changing until I'm twelve years old, so we are going to skip all the way over to that time frame." The scenery blurred and the group appeared in front of a small building. There were families out in the front of the building congratulating kids on something, from what the group can hear a test of some sort.

"What's going on here?" Kazumi asked.

"This is the day of the Academy final exam, to see if you were able to become a genin," Naruto replied. "This is also the third time I failed, due to me not being able to make a clone."

"You failed? Three times?" Kaede asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, my control over my energy was...terrible. Also my over abundance of chakra made the technique all but impossible to use."

"Wait did you say you failed to make one clone?" Chisame wondered. "You make like hundreds of them!" Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah. You'll see why I can make that many clones next. Just look over there." Some of the girls groaned at Naruto's neon orange jumpsuit. "What! I love the color orange okay..." The group then watched as a silver haired man (Naruto called him Mizuki) offered Naruto a 'make up test.' It then became nightfall and they watched as Naruto stole a giant scroll, which he explained that it was a scroll that contained the secrets of the village and powerful jutsu. They then became mad at him for knocking out the Hokage, using an extremely perverted technique. The real Naruto had to dodge multiple attacks from different girls for doing that. After all the commotion they watched as Naruto trained nonstop to learn one technique. He stopped when a man with pineapple hair and a scar running across his face appeared.

"Who's he?" Negi asked.

"That's Iruka-sensei, one of my precious people." They watched as Mizuki appeared and attacked the boy. They watched as the evil silver haired man revealed to Naruto what he had and why people hated him. Some fighting between Mizuki and Iruka occurred. They heard how Iruka acknowledged Naruto for being himself and not the Kyuubi. The scene changed to Naruto saving Iruka and beating the living hell out of Mizuki using Kage Bunshin for the first time. The girls 'aw-ed' when Iruka gave Naruto his own headband. "That was also the day my life started to change, for the better."

They watched him become a group known as team 7 that included a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno ("You know, you act a lot like her Asuna," Haruna commented), a boy who some of the girls thought was cute by the name Sasuke Uchiha (Everyone laughed when they saw the accidental first kiss of both Naruto and Sasuke) and a man who loved to read smut called Kakashi Hatake (Again the girls laughed at Naruto getting poked in the butt by the man and sent into a pond). They saw how they grew together (not by much) under his tutelage.

The girls viewed Naruto's first big mission to Wave Country, where a man was trying to build a bridge in order to free his country from the clutches of a corrupted corporate man. Meeting Haku and Zabuza was one of Naruto's fondest memories since he viewed the pair as his friends. Haku's words of fighting for someone you care for was what Naruto told everyone his motivation was. They grieved over the apparent death of Sasuke and were shocked to see Naruto go berserk on Haku, as well as crying when they saw the death of the two Mist ninjas. They were surprised throughout the entire time how Naruto connected with a boy named Inari. Every one of them gasped when Naruto told them that when they finished the bridge, they called it the Great Naruto Bridge.

The blond then showed them his time during the chuunin exams. Before the exams actually started they ran into a group of teens. One had a bowl haircut who kept exclaiming things about youth which turned out to be one of Naruto's best friends, Rock Lee. His teammates were a boy named Neji who seemed rather distant and cold (hot piece of man was what Haruna called him), as well as Tenten a girl who Naruto said liked pointy metal objects. When they saw Naruto's group enter the hall that was where the girls got a good look at all his friends. They remembered the boisterous Kiba, they were introduced to a silent bug user named Shino, and a very shy girl who they mistook for Nodoka. Naruto laughed and said that it was one of his friends named Hinata. Yue asked Naruto if that was the same one that he said was his first girlfriend and true love, to which he said yes causing the girls to gasp. Next to be shown was Shikamaru and Chouji with a girl with platinum blond hair named Ino.

Sadly the girls were all laughing again at his failure at a written test, but were awed by his determination to keep on going (*cough bullshit cough*-Eva) when the proctor wanted him to give up. The second part of the exam, the Forest of Death, literally scared some of the girl senseless due to one person: Orochimaru. Even though they were never really there, they couldn't shake off the fear he induced on them. During the prelims for the third round, the girls were impressed by most of the fighting techniques that the people were able to pull off, but were freaked out by the one known as Gaara. Again they laughed at Naruto though when he ended up farting to win against Kiba.

The next part of his memories he showed the girls was when they were shown the image of one very very very perverted man by the name of Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Safe to say every girl's anger was directed at him when they saw the old man peeking into a the girls' side of the hot springs. They were more surprised that Naruto once again used his perverted technique of turning into a nude girl to trick the man into teaching him. That was when they were shown Naruto being thrown over a cliff and had him summoning a toad that was about a quarter of the size of the World Tree.

Moving on Naruto showed them the finals of the exams where he had a hard fought battle against Neji and gave him a talk about screwing destiny and that you could take it into your own hands. After the fight they watched a few others before seeing an invasion occurring. They watched as Naruto chased after the Gaara kid into the forest. When they caught up, they were surprised to see Sasuke there beaten by a Gaara that looked like a monster. Naruto explained to them that Gaara was exactly like him, a person who was an outcast of his own home due to containing a demon. The difference was that Gaara couldn't find a person who loved him. He told them that this battle was between two very similar people with two very different ways of life. The girls were shocked at how much the difference was between Gaara and Naruto, but were even more surprised at the complete turnaround at one point, where Naruto was completely dominating. Which then led to what the girls could see was one of the biggest fights of history, between a gigantic tanuki demon and a toad.

"That has got to be one of the most badass fights I've ever seen!" Haruna exclaimed when they saw Naruto win against Gaara. "I mean those things you did were so cool! How come you never do that with us?"

"Do you want me to hurt you that badly?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No...but come on! Those were so cool!"

"I agree Naru-kun," Konoka said as she hugged his arm throughout the entire time they've been watching. "That was pretty cool."

"If you think that was cool...you should see some of the fights later." Naruto didn't give time for more commentary as the next memory played.

They were at a funeral for those who died in the invasion, especially the one Naruto called grandpa Sarutobi. The next memories were that of Naruto following Jiraiya across the country looking for a woman named Tsunade. It was during those memories when the girls met with the true owners of the black cloak with red clouds within Naruto's Red Dawn pactio: the Akatsuki. After that brief run in they were introduced to a very drunk and very well endowed woman that Naruto was looking for. It was also during that time that they were reacquainted with Orochimaru. What caught their eye in these memories was Naruto almost dying as well as mastering the Rasengan.

"So Ku," Naruto spoke. "That old lady there is Baa-chan! The one who I can compare your strength to. What do you say?" Ku Fei watched as the blond woman practically grabbed a 10 story tall dagger and slammed it into the floor. Several jaws dropped at the action.

"She is strong aru," Ku said almost breathlessly.

"Yeah. So if I ever compare you to my Baa-chan, take it as a compliment."

The next memory Naruto had was what Naruto said was one of his darkest days: the day his 'brother' Sasuke betrayed him and everyone. The girls watched as a mission that consisted of Naruto and his best friends went after Sasuke and the bad guys. Even though they couldn't watch all the fights, they were able to see the ever emotional battle between Naruto and Sasuke. Both boys didn't hold back as they kept using jutsu after jutsu, each going into another level of power as they fought, where at the very end the two were pulling out all the stops. Sasuke had gone into what Naruto said was the curse seal level 2 and himself in the demon cloak. It was sad to see that Naruto woken up in the hospital after failing.

That lead to a long blank in Naruto's memory, or rather Naruto hit fast forward. "Um, fishcake?" Asuna started "Why are we skipping two years of your life?"

"Meh, you don't need to see what I did to train," Naruto replied nonchalantly. "So what do you guys think of the majority of my life so far?" The girls were quiet at first, as well as Negi.

"You seem to have lived a very hard life Naruto," Kazumi said, her voice holding a twinge of sadness in it. "I mean most of your life you were hated and feared."

"Yeah. No kid deserves to be like that," Chisame voiced out her opinion.

"Nii-san how are you still able to smile after all that you have been through?" Negi asked. "Most people would have become like Gaara if they were to go through something like that."

"It's because I have something worth living for," Naruto answered with a smile. "As long as my friends are there I have something to be happy about. I mean, you guys make me happy you know." Naruto looked at all of them with a bright and happy smile that they were all used to seeing, but the meaning behind it that he was glad to be there with them made it all the much better to see.

"Enough of this mushy stuff!" Kotarou huffed. "I mean didn't you see how strong Kinpatsu-nii-san was! I mean that glowing orb trick, summoning large animals, making whole armies of himself! That was awesome!"

"I have to agree with Kotarou-kun. Naruto-dono you are rather strong de gozaru," Kaede praised him.

"I want to challenge you Naruto-sensei," Mana said speaking for the first time that day. "I want to see where I stand compared to you."

"Oh?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "Why not? But first let us see the rest of my life back home."

The memories began again with Naruto arriving back from his trip, only to leave again to save Gaara. That surprised the girls as because the red head tried to kill him. Naruto replied that he would have saved Gaara in an instant because Naruto and him were great friends after the whole invasion thing. They watched as Naruto confronted another pair of Akatsuki members who kidnapped Gaara to extract his demon, to which Haruna stated one thing on some girls' minds: "Are most of the villains in your world hot?" To which Naruto shook his head no. Even though Naruto had managed to save Gaara, he had died, but some lady by the name of Chiyo brought him back to life at the cost of her own. At the end of this memory was Naruto and Gaara shaking hands.

The following memory had Naruto and Sakura going after Sasuke. When they met up with Orochimaru the girls watched as Naruto transformed into the four tailed version of his demon cloak. Watching in fear, the girls were sweating at the sheer amount of hate that this Naruto was giving off and the amount of power he displayed. When Naruto calmed down, the girls were given a short reprieve as they got to learn about Naruto's new teammates Sai and Yamato. It was next they met up with the new evil Sasuke. They were barely able to hold back their screams when Naruto was almost killed again. Sasuke was able to escape from them, leaving a disheartened Naruto.

Elemental manipulation came next in Naruto's list of memories. The girls mostly thought it was boring, since he was just meant to cut a leaf...only using his chakra. It took Naruto awhile, with the help of various clones and guidance from a man he called Asuma ("He acts a lot like Takamichi now that I think about it."-Naruto), but he finally cut the leaf. Which then lead to him trying to cut a waterfall in half. When he completed that he tried making his own technique. All of this was interrupted when they heard about the death of Asuma. This time they went up against Akatsuki again, much to Haruna's dismay as them being ugly as hell, but Naruto was able to come out on top using the Rasenshuriken move he had. The real blond could feel the glares of several girls on his back after doing that move at close range. He had managed to beat the Akatsuki member, but his hand was messed up for a while.

The following memory was about Naruto and his friends looking for Sasuke, yet again. This time they came across a freaky version of the man they came to know as Kabuto, who looked like he was turning into Orochimaru. Shortly afterwards, they met up with a stupid looking Akatsuki member named Tobi, who made complete fools out of all of them. The distraction he put up was what caused Naruto and his group to miss Sasuke by a few minutes.

When they returned home, the girls were able to watch as Naruto heard some grave news: Jiraiya had died in battle.

"You know he was my godfather right?" Naruto confessed. "Even though he wasn't always there, I knew he cared a lot for me. I mean he raised me as well as he can when I was under his tutelage, and it was just so heartbreaking to hear that one of the people I came to care for died. Especially since I saw him as a father figure." By now most of the girls were standing near him trying to comfort him during some of his sadder memories.

Naruto's next memory was of him taking up his sage training. The girls were laughing at how he had to eat bugs for breakfast, lunch and dinner as well as the nasty frog transformations he had. After all those fun and games he spent in Mount Myoboku, he was met with a more tragic fate. His return to Konoha was less than pleasant as it was met by the attack of the leader of Akatsuki: Pein. Now the battle between Pein and himself was on a whole other level compared to the Sasuke fight. It was practically six against one, and yet Naruto was able to fend off all of them. Naruto told them that he was able to beat five bodies, while the village couldn't do that to one.

The next part of the battle scared the girls. Naruto went berserk again when Hinata was seemingly killed right in front of him. This caused him to transform into the six tails state, and the battle was insane. The girls were literally watching as a monster went up with a being that was godlike. Naruto almost lost all control from what they saw as he went nine tails for about a minute when Pein used a strong move that made a tiny moon, but were surprised that the fox disappeared. Naruto let the battle finish, as well as the confrontation between himself and Pein, aka Nagato before he explained to them what happened.

"The reason the fox stopped was because of my dad," Naruto explained. "He had placed some of his own chakra into the seal and was there to stop me from going all out into the Kyuubi. He also told me that he placed the fox in me to fight off the masked man at my birth."

"So in reality you did meet your dad?" Negi asked. Naruto nodded.

"He even said he was proud of me, which made me really happy." The girls were smiling when he said that to them. The next following memories were once again rather saddening. Naruto found out that Sasuke was able to capture another jinchuuriki and was labeled as a wanted criminal by Kumogakure. Which led to Naruto running off to ask the Raikage to not kill Sasuke, to which the Raikage declined. Naruto was then confronted by Tobi, or rather Madara: talking about how the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan were meant to fight with hatred for the rest of their lives. After Madara ran away, this led to Naruto meeting up with Sakura and her confession of love to him and that he didn't have to keep his promise to save Sasuke anymore. Naruto of course called her out on this and said that she shouldn't lie to herself. After Sakura ran off, Naruto followed shortly after, thus leading to yet another confrontation of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto then made a proclamation that if he couldn't stop Sasuke, that no one else has to die except the two of them.

After Sasuke escaped, Naruto went to train again this time to gain control over the Kyuubi's chakra. So being that, he went to the only other Jinchuuriki that was left, the Hachibi jinchuuriki who escaped Sasuke: Killer Bee. To start his training Naruto had to literally face the darkness of his heart, and accept it. Which then to lead into a battle within Naruto's mind against the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't show them this fight.

"Why aren't you showing this to us?" Yue asked.

"It's a rather personal moment for me. A moment I spent beating up the reason for my pain for all my years, as well as meeting my mother," the blond replied. Naruto told them that just like his father, his mother left a piece of her chakra in him and they connected easily. When he explained how his mother was, he laughed a little bit. "She looks a lot like Kazumi-chan but has Asuna-chan's personality."

The following scenes seemed to be a big blur in front of them. "What's going on here?" Eva asked as all they could see was multiple explosions and blurs occurring one right after the other.

"Something that you don't need to see. The war between the Joint Ninja Army against Akatsuki's army of Zetsu clones and evil zombie ninjas."

"Evil zombie ninjas?" everyone asked in a disturbed way.

"Yes, evil zombie ninjas. With one of my rings I could summon them too, but I would never do it."

"Why?" Eva asked. "It would be a great army if you needed one."

"I don't like sacrificing a person's life just for a technique." Naruto sighed. "We won the war actually. In the end Sasuke helped me in killing Madara at the cost of his own eyesight. It took me a long last grueling battle against him to show him that he wasn't alone. That he has friends and people that loved him. I don't know how we managed to beat Madara, since we were tired and weakened as hell. Whether it be dumb luck or sheer miracle I'll accept it either way."

"What happens next?" Konoka asked.

"Well, we had peace amongst the nations for two years. I started to date Hinata, even going as far as to um...copulate our relationship." Some girls blushed at the indication. "I helped Sasuke stop being such a prick and go through rehab due to his mental instability and his blindness. All in all it was a peaceful life. Though like how my life usually is, all good things must come to an end. Madara returned, even though it was short lived. We dueled at the battle of the end, me going all out just like he did, yet I couldn't kill him. I somehow managed to hit him with a point blank Rasenshuriken and well died. That was the end of my story." The scenery blurred and they were again seated in Eva's resort, the sun setting just beyond the horizon. "Well, that was my life, just before starting this one."

"I'm glad you shared it with us," Konoka replied with a smile.

"Yeah. You let us experience not only the good times you had, but the hard ones as well," Setsuna told him. The girls all began to tell them what they thought and Naruto thanked them for it.

"Since it's looks like it's dinner time, let's get something to eat. Then I'll show you battle mode of my pactio," Naruto told them. There were cheers all around, save for Chisame who mumbled some things under her breath.

**-NMAC-**

After a nice dinner and relaxing, the moon was shining over the resort and Naruto stood away from Negi holding his new pactio on the beach of the resort. "Say Negi, why don't we make this interesting. Let's make this a group fight," Naruto suggested.

"A group fight?" the red head asked tilting his head.

"Yeah! You choose three people to fight with you, and I choose three people to fight with me. Sound good?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on, most of the girls here can fight right?" The girls nodded.

"Fine," Negi sighed.

"Great! Why don't you choose your team first, while I set up my pactio?" Negi nodded and looked at the girls, while Naruto messed with his pactio. A small exclamation of **"Battle Mode"** was heard, stopping Negi from choosing. The album that Naruto had in his hands had attached itself to the left of his waist, with a belt extending from it to the camera on his right. The camera looked more bulky in appearance and the screen had enlarged. "You chose your three already Negi?"

"Hai. I want Setsuna-san, Asuna-san and Ku Fei-san on my team." The three girls got up and stood by him, their weapons at their sides.

"Okay good. Let's see who should I choose," Naruto mused while scratching his chin. His eyes scanned the group standing away from them, before he smirked. "I choose Kono-hime, Chisame-chan and Nodoka."

"WHAT!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"Why the hell are you choosing them fishcake! They're not able to fight!" Asuna shouted.

"I agree Naruto-kun, I don't think we can fight against them," Setsuna replied.

"Naruto-nii, please take this seriously," Negi frowned.

"Oh but I am. Those three girls are the best choices for me to show off the full power of this bad boy," Naruto said patting his pactio. "So come on girls. I promise you that you'll have more than a fighting chance against these girls."

"Okay Naru-kun I trust you!" Konoka jumped up and dragged a very, very reluctant Chisame.

"I never agreed to this..." the girl deadpanned. Nodoka slowly made her way up to the group, wondering how she'll be able to face off against the girls.

"Good. Now let me show you what this thing could do." Naruto tapped the screen of his camera without looking at it, and it gave out another exclamation.

"**Battle mode Activated. Slots confirmed. Memory Slot one: Konoka Konoe, standing by. Memory Slot two: Chisame Hasegawa, standing by. Memory slot Three: Nodoka Miyazaki, standing by."**

"Release the cards for Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Nagato," Naruto commanded. The album on the side opened up and three cards flew out of it. Naruto grabbed the three cards before placing them into the slot of the camera before hitting a big red button on the bottom.

"**ACTIVATING! SLOT ONE: HINATA HYUUGA! SLOT TWO: SASUKE UCHIHA! SLOT THREE: NAGATO! SHINOBI SOUL START UP!"** The group closed their eyes as a large blue rectangle appeared over the heads of Konoka, Chisame and Nodoka. The rectangles slid down and covered the girls with a grey light, before it dispersed. The group gawked at what they saw. Konoka was wearing what Hinata wore from Naruto's memories after the small time skip. The same was said for Chisame, wearing Sasuke's clothes during his time in Taka, though she had bindings around her chest. Lastly, Nodoka had the Akatsuki cloak around her body. The biggest differences though were their eyes. Konoka had the Byakugan, Chisame had the Sharingan and Nodoka the Rinnegan.

"Wh-what the heck happened to us!" Chisame demanded. She looked down at herself and wanted to cover her top half up, since the shirt revealed much of her bound chest. "What did you do to my clothes!"

"I like my clothes," Konoka said as she looked at herself. "Purple may not be my color but these feel so soft!"

"Um...why does it look like I have your pactio Naruto-sensei?" Nodoka asked, looking at the cloak.

"That is the power of Strength of Bonds in battle mode. I can choose up to three allies and put them into the blank memory slots of the camera. Then I choose a card and place it into the slot as well. When I push the red button here," Naruto pointed at the big red button on the side, "the pactio activates and matches the person and the card together. You girls now basically have the same physical abilities, jutsu list and whatever kekkei genkai that card has. Pretty neat huh?"

"Wait wait wait...so you mean to tell me that I have the same moves as that Sasuke person?" Chisame inquired.

"Yup! You can even use chakra now! Try it." Chisame rolled her eyes before making the ram seal with her hands before gathering up some chakra. The girls could see some of the energy flowing before Chisame stopped.

"Wait how come I knew how to do that?"

"I told you, you have the abilities of the person I put in, besides who doesn't know how to gather chakra?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the question. "So you girls willing to fight now?"

"Okay/H-Hai/Whatever," the trio replied.

"Good!" Naruto then turned to Negi and his group. "Are you guys ready?"

"H-Hai?" Negi's response came out as more of an unsure question than a statement.

"How do you think this is going to end Setsuna?" Asuna asked her friend.

"Us healing on a bed that's for sure," Setsuna replied. Asuna sighed.

"That's what I thought." They barely had time to react when Naruto and his group pounced on them.

-**NMAC-**

AN: Well, let's see...what should be next on my filler list...Well let's see, we had comedy and drama for the past few chapters...hmm I'd say action would be next but not yet...I know! Read and Review People!

**Next chapter: To Ako and Misa!**


	44. To Ako and Misa

AN: So...it's been over two months since an update of this story. I would say I'm sorry about it, but I really couldn't update. This semester at school has been a pain in the ass. I've had two speeches done already, a couple of tests and a few projects that have taken up my time. That and I've been coerced into playing **League of Legends **by my cousin. So I've been trying to balance all three things. But here you go! A chapter! *That is currently unbeta-ed*

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA NOR NARUTO!**

Naruto was loving every minute of this morning. He woke up in his bed with a sleeping Setsuna next to him, snuggling into his embrace. He then the two had breakfast with Konoka, Asuna and Negi for breakfast. Naruto having to steal kisses from his two other girlfriends for Negi didn't know they were in a relationship. This was followed by going to class, Naruto teaching some lecture on English and ended up spending sometime at Eva's resort to train himself and the noncombatant girls in some physical activities: this was to get them into shape so they wouldn't tire out as fast as the first time when he used Strength of Bonds on them.

As much as he liked that morning, Naruto was worrying about the next day. With a sigh he took a break from grading papers from the desk in the currently abandoned homeroom. Looking out towards the afternoon sky the blond hero thought about the two conversations he would be having the next day.

'_What the hell am I going to tell Ako-chan and Misa-chan?'_ he thought to himself. _'I can't just go "Hey, I'm a super powered being from another universe here to live out my life in relative peace. Oh, and by the way your English teacher is a mage, he kissed half your class to give them the strength to help him in whatever the hell he plans to do, and I have multiple girlfriends._' Naruto sighed after his mental rant. "Yeah, like that will go really well with the girls," he muttered aloud to himself. He was brought out of his thought as something very cold was placed next to his cheek. "GAH! That's cold!" Hearing a soft giggle Naruto looked towards the source of the coldness. Konoka was smiling at him, and in her hands she had two cans of iced tea.

"I thought you would be thirsty Naru-kun," his girlfriend stated. "Though I didn't think I'd catch you off guard like that so easily."

"I was thinking about something, and thanks for the drink," Naruto replied. Taking the can from her, he opened it and downed the drink in one go. Konoka sat next to him, and unlike her boyfriend was sipping her tea.

"What's on your mind?"

"The conversations I'm going to have between myself and Ako-chan and then the one after that between me and Misa-chan." Konoka tilted her head to the side.

"Doesn't Misa have a boyfriend already?"

"Yeah," Naruto frowned. "I'm going to have to bring that up during our talk. I hope she chooses him over me. I mean I've only known her for about a two to three months, that's even less than Negi."

"I see. What will you talk to Ako about?"

"I...I want to tell her the truth, about everything." That had Konoka's eyes widening.

"Everything? As in even about magic and your past?"

"Yeah. I think that she won't believe me though."

"It would be good to tell her the truth though." Konoka put a calming hand on his arm. "I'm sure whatever you speak to them about would be the right thing Naru-kun."

"I hope you're right Kono-hime." Naruto let out a sigh before turning to his girlfriend, and sending a quick glance at the papers on his desk. Making sure no one was around Naruto put his fingers into a cross shape. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A single clone appeared. "Take care of the paperwork for me."

"What!" the clone shouted.

"Kono-hime and I are going to dinner by ourselves."

"Ara? What about Negi, Asuna and Se-chan?" Konoka asked.

"They've handled without you before, what's one night eating out with your boyfriend huh Kono-hime?" The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. Let's get some dinner. I just hope Asuna and Negi can handle dinner without me." Taking Naruto's hand in hers the couple walked out of the room, leaving a grumbling clone correcting paperwork and grading papers.

-**NMAC-**

It was around 10 o'clock when Konoka and Naruto returned from the dorms. The two just went out for a simple dinner at a small restaurant, enjoying each other's company during the entire time. Naruto was relieved to since it took off his mind from the talks he was going to give to both Misa and Ako the next day. Though as they returned to Konoka's dorm they were surprised that it was eerily silent inside. "Okay, I know they wouldn't be asleep yet, so why is it so quiet inside the room?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should check," Konoka told him. Opening the door the two looked inside through the crack. The lights were on and everything looked to be in its place.

"Okay that's just weird." The two heard a groan coming from the kitchen part of the dorm and they walked over to it. What they saw on the floor made Konoka worried. Negi was on the floor with powder all over his body, and what seemed to be some vomit around his face, and from the looks of it, an anime like soul coming from his mouth. Next to him in the same state. "Oh Kami! Negi! Asuna!" Konoka ran forward and shook Negi, while Naruto went to Asuna.

"What happened here guys?"

"A-" Negi started. "A-"

"Come on Negi you got this. Tell me what's wrong."

"Asuna-san under cooked the food. Food poisoning..." After he said that, Negi promptly fainted. This caused both Naruto and Konoka to sweat drop at the pair on the floor.

"Should I take them to the infirmary?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, yes you should Naru-kun."

"But Shizuka is asleep now, it is 10 o'clock."

"Oh yeah..." Konoka replied, forgetting what time it was.

"Can you use your magic on them?"

"If it was within 3 minutes I could."

"Asuna-chan, how long have you been sick like that?"

"2 hours..." Asuna groaned. Her stomach grumbled so loud that Naruto heard it. "Fishcake...take me to the bathroom. I think I'm going to hurl again." Naruto scooped up the orange haired girl into his arms and ran to the toilet. Just as he got there Asuna began retching the contents of her empty stomach.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?" Naruto said to himself.

-**NMAC-**

After a very tiring night of giving medicine and calming both stomachs of the sick people, Naruto had managed to get about 4 hours of sleep. He had relied on less back several times in his life, so he was doing pretty well at the moment. After having a light breakfast and telling Setsuna that he was going to be busy the entire day, he had set out to his first meeting of the day: the one between himself and Ako.

Dressing up casually in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, he walked over to her dorm and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds and the door opened to reveal Makie with a noodle hanging out of her mouth. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Makie asked after swallowing the noodle in her mouth.

"I'm here to pick up Ako-chan, Makie," Naruto greeted. "I promised that we would speak about something important to her."

"Oh, she's getting ready right now." This earned a nod from Naruto. Makie looked around for a moment before she stared at Naruto. "Do you mean what you did?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked confused.

"What you did last weekend. That kiss you shared with Ako?"

"Oh...OH! You saw that?"

"I was at the concert, and you did it in front of thousands of people. I'm sure some teachers and a lot of other students saw it."

"That's true..."

"So do you mean it?" Makie repeated her question.

"My feelings for Ako-cha?" The nod he got made him sigh. "I like her. I like her than most teachers should like their students. That is the thing I want to talk to her about today."

"I see. Just...don't hurt her, please. I'm her best friend and I don't want to see her in pain."

"I won't...at least won't try to hurt her."

"Hey Naruto-kun," Ako greeted them.

"Hey Ako-chan, you ready?" The silver haired girl nodded and bid farewell to her friend. Makie was watching them go, and noticed the extremely happy expression on Ako's face as Naruto gave her a one armed hug and held her by his side as they walked. She sighed and had a small smile grace her lips.

"I wish Negi-kun would treat me like that," the gymnast told herself. She went back into her dorm still thinking to herself. "I wonder what they'll talk about?" The smile on her face grew. "Maybe Yuna and Akira would like to help me find out." With a small squeal, she picked up her phone and started to text other people.

-**NMAC-**

"So Ako-chan," Naruto started as they sat on a bench in the park. The two were just sitting and watching people walk by. "I'm guessing you want to talk about what we did at the festival right?"

"Hai Naruto-kun," Ako replied. "I know how you feel about me, but I was just wondering why didn't you ask me to be your..." Ako blushed, unable to say the word.

"You mean ask you to be my girlfriend?" Ako blushed harder but nodded. "I didn't ask you because there are somethings that you need to know about me first. Do you know what a polygamist is?"

"Um...it has to do with multiple...um...girlfriends?"

"That's right. Well, according to my family I am one." There was a small gasp.

"You mean you have a girlfriend already?" Ako asked, some sadness in her voice.

"Three to be exact," _'And one friend with benefits...I think.' _Naruto added the last part mentally. "I wanted you to know that small part about myself before I even ask you to be my girlfriend Ako-chan."

"Who are they?" Naruto looked at the sky as he spoke, trying to find some sign that this talk wouldn't mess up the relationship he had with this girl next to him.

"Currently there is Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna."

"They're all from our class!" Ako shouted.

"Well, I haven't met so many people outside of Mahora," Naruto answered with a pout. "But that is not the point right now. Right now What we have to worry about is you and your choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Even after you found out that I have multiple girlfriends. Even after learning that if you do decided to be with me, you have to share me with other women. Even after that do you still want to go out with me?" Naruto asked with all the seriousness he can muster, yet it didn't sound hard. His voice was soft and had a tinge of uncertainty in it. "You don't have to choose now. I can give you time."

Ako stared into his eyes as they spoke. She looked into his cerulean eyes and saw the care and kindness in it. The same emotions that she saw on the night of the concert during the festival. The same emotions that were shown when they had kissed over the course of the time they had known each other. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. After releasing it, she opened them and stared at his eyes again. For the first time since knowing him, Ako found the courage to say what she wanted. "I don't need time to choose. I know what I want, and what I want is to be with you. It doesn't matter if it is only for a short time or if I have to share. Just, give me this chance to be together with you Naruto-kun."

For the blond, this was a shock. Not the fact that she confessed that she wouldn't mind sharing, but the tone in her voice. There was strength and resolve behind her words. She truly wanted this, and it showed at the determined look. _'The usually meek girl, speaking of what she wants. It's kind of endearing.' _Naruto smiled after getting over his shock. He leaned in and gave Ako a quick kiss on the lips before moving back. Ako looked a bit surprised at his reaction, but then shyly smiled at him. "I like your answer. Though there is something I need to show you something other than what I told you right now."

"Huh?" Ako asked confused.

"Don't worry Ako-chan, you'll find what I'll show you pretty cool." Naruto stood up and took hold of Ako's hand in his and the two walked off.

-**NMAC-**

Hidden within some bushes behind the bench the couple was sitting in were Ako's best friend. Yuna and Makie had dragged a very reluctant Akira to eavesdrop on the conversation of the two. What they heard, had shocked them to say the least. "Did you know Naruto was dating those three girls?" Yuna asked Makie and Akira.

"No, I didn't," Akira replied. "How many other girls do you think know about this?"

"Not many if Naruto is only dating three girls at the moment," Makie replied. "I mean some girls wouldn't mind throwing themselves at him from our class." _'Plus that would rid me of some competition for Negi.'_

"Do you think other teachers know about his multiple relationships?" Akira asked this time.

"If they did, they would be fired," Yuna replied. "I mean not only is he dating three girls, he's dating three _students_." That caused her to frown. "I hope he doesn't get fired if they do find out. He's become one of my favorite teachers."

"I agree. That would make Ako and the other girls who are with him rather sad. Think about it, if he was forced to go away from them? They'd probably try to break the rules just to find him."

"True..." Makie replied. She then looked for the two they were following and listening t and saw that they were missing. "Hey! Where did they go?"

"I don't think we should be eavesdropping,"Akira sighed. "And since we lost them I suggest we stop following them."

"But Naruto said that he was going to show her something cool. That got me curious."

"We probably won't find them now. They've been gone for a good five minutes."

"Then let's get some lunch now?" Yuna suggested. "We can interrogate Ako later." Makie gave a slight whoop of agreement, while Akira sighed again.

-**NMAC-**

"Where are we Naruto-kun?" Ako asked as they strolled through a secluded part of the school.

"Just a nearby forest," the blond replied. "I need it to be secluded to show you what I want to show you."

"What did you want to show me?"

"Do you remember all those things I did back during the tournament, as well as the final day?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Huh? You mean all those things with clones, fire, wind and all those other things you were doing during the fights right?" Ako answered unsure of what he was replying.

"Yup. What did you think about it?"

"I thought it was pretty cool. I mean that was really good use of CG."

"What if I were to tell you that it wasn't CG?" Seeing the confused look on the girl's face made Naruto smirk. Putting his middle and index fingers into a cross shape, Naruto use his signature jutsu. A small plume of smoke appeared next to him and there stood a Naruto clone. Ako was surprised to see it.

"Th-There's two of you!"

"Kinda. This guy is a clone of myself," Naruto pointed at the clone. When he heard a small thump, he looked at Ako and saw that she had fainted. "Ugh...do you think that was too much at one point?" Naruto asked the clone.

"I'm just a clone, why are you asking me?" The clone dispelled himself and Naruto looked at his new girlfriend.

"Yeah that was probably too much for her." Naruto shook his head and walked over to the girl.

It would be a few minutes for Ako to wake up from the small her fainting spell but when she did, she found herself asleep in Naruto's lap. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"You fainted when you saw my clone..."

"So that wasn't a dream..." she whispered.

"Nope." Then the first thing that Naruto saw in her eyes were some odd twinkle and a look of admiration.

"Are you a super hero?" she asked enthusiastically. Naruto would have fallen flat on his face, if he wasn't sitting down and if Ako wasn't in his lap.

"Not exactly a super hero. I mean I don't have a secret identity, but if I had time I would lend my strength to those who need it. I mean that's what I did in my past life."

"What do you mean past life?"

"That is also the other thing I needed to talk to you about too." So Naruto started on a very, very, very long explanation of his life to her. He didn't use the Strength of Bonds for this, since his time in the real world cannot be manipulated unlike the one in the resort. The entire time he spoke, Ako listened attentively asking questions in right places. Overall, her reaction was similar to that of Chizuru's to his abridged version. She had felt sad and cried for him at times, and hugged him throughout the entire be honest, having said the story of his life multiple times had tired him out a bit, but Naruto didn't mind. The people around him deserved to know about him, both good and bad.

"I still won't change my feelings about you even after that Naruto-kun. Besides, I think it makes you more special in my eyes." Naruto smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, I have to take you home now. I have to talk about Misa-chan about something." This had Ako looking at him curiously.

"You going to add her to your harem too?" Ako teased. It was safe to say Ako had gained some confidence after spending all that time with Naruto.

"No...and it's not a harem," Naruto pouted. "I'm talking to her about the feelings she has about me, as well as those she has for her boyfriend."

"Oh. Whatever you do Naruto-kun, I know you'll do the right thing."

"I hope so too," Naruto muttered as he was sort of dreading the next meeting.

-**NMAC-**

Naruto was thinking to himself as he decided on what he would say to Misa. Though in actuality, he was just thinking of what ha occurred between him and Ako. _'She took that surprisingly well...a bit too well. Maybe she is just that accepting of me. Kami, this next talking is going to be troublesome,'_ Naruto thought to himself, quoting his lazy friend.

A few minutes later, Naruto found himself sitting at a table in the back of a cafe. He had some tea in front of him, while he waited for Misa. Sipping his tea, Naruto was still feeling rather nervous about. _'Great, I can take down immortal madmen, gigantic demons and your run of the mill evil villain, but I still seem to have trouble talking to girls about feelings. Ero-sennin is probably laughing his ass off right now.'_

"Hi Naruto-kun," Misa greeted, pulling him out of his thoughts. She sat across from him. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and he couldn't see the bottom half of her wardrobe since she was already sitting down.

"Hey Misa-chan, thanks for coming."

"It's no problem Naruto-kun. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was hoping to explain the things I did in the last day of the festival."

"Oh you mean all those pyrotechnic stuff? That was pretty cool."

"Yeah, those things. Just to be clear, that was all CG and mechanics from the help of Chao."

"Really? Those were some pretty real looking CG and mechanics then."

"Of course it was, I heard Mahora tends to go all out when doing something like that."

"That is true, though in recent years they haven't been that good," Misa explained. "Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No there was something else." Naruto sighed as he stared at her. "How do you feel about me?" he asked, his voice as dead serious. Misa's cheeks turned scarlet after he asked the question.

"Wh-What makes you bring that up?" she stuttered.

"I just need to know."

"Well...I...um...uh..."

"Do you like me?" Naruto got his answer when her face seemed to take on a darker hue.

"Well...I...wouldn't say that..."

"You shouldn't like me." That had gotten Misa's attention straight away. Her eyes were wide and the color of her cheeks went from scarlet to pale.

"Wh-what did you say?" Misa stuttered.

"You shouldn't like me, especially not now."

"I-I don't understand."

"Misa-chan, you have a boyfriend and yet you have feelings for me."

"I never said that I liked you."

"You didn't have to say it. To be honest, with a few girls already liking me, I can see it on their faces that they like me. Their cheeks tend to get flushed when I'm just around or complimenting them. I still can believe I didn't see it until I was fifteen. I know you like me Misa-chan." _ 'What's worse is that I didn't notice at the beginning when I arrived here. Ugh...Ero-sennin must be have laughing at me then.' _Naruto stopped his thoughts as he looked at Misa. Her face seemed lost and saddened at the same time.

"Naruto-kun...I..." the purple haired girl tried to start, but was interrupted by Naruto speaking again.

"You've been with your boyfriend even before I came here," the blond told her. "You've only known me for a few months. I don't think it's so wise to even consider me over him Misa-chan."

"I didn't even think about getting with you." When Naruto raised an eyebrow, she hung her head in shame. "F-Fine, I'll admit it. I've thought about it, about me being together with you. But..."

"Misa-chan, I know I'm making you choose between me and your boyfriend, and that I'm telling you an option you may not want to make..." Naruto took in a deep breath before looking at Misa. The more he spoke, the more she seemed to be depressed.

"Naruto-kun. I'm not sure what to say to that," Misa confessed. She was really saddened then, with tears forming in her eyes. "It's not like I can choose right now *sniff*. I mean, I may have only known you for a short while...but I *sniff*...I like you *sniff*." Naruto sighed and took her hand in his giving it a light squeeze.

"Look, I'm not telling you to choose right now. Take all the time you want, but as long as you're with your current boyfriend you can't be with or like me more than a friend." Naruto stood up and put money on the table for his bill. Looking back at the saddened cheerleader, he said one thing to her. "Misa-chan, whatever your decision is, I'm not going to get mad. Also I'll still be your friend at the with any choice you make." After that Naruto left the cafe.

-**NMAC-**

Naruto sat down in his dorm room, with Setsuna was out at the moment, he had the room all to himself. That did not help his mood at all. He was wallowing in his spiraling emotions. _'Guh...why do I feel like such a dick for doing that to Misa-chan?'_ he thought to himself. A knock on the door alerted him that someone was at the door. "Come in! The door is open!" Konoka popped her head inside and glanced at him.

"How were your talks Naru-kun?" the brunette asked as she took a seat next to him on his futon.

"One went pretty well, the other made me feel like a dick."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just have to live with myself being a dick towards Misa-chan."

"Well if you need anything your friends are here for you." As Konoka got up to leave, Naruto grabbed her wrist. "Ara?"

"Just stay here and cuddle with me for a bit. I need to get my mind off of things." Konoka giggled and nodded her head, lying down next to Naruto while he laid there, just holding her close.

-**NMAC-**

**AN: There's the chapter. Next chapter will start the with canon Negima! Again Read and review. Also Sorry for it being short: I've been doing the chapter in classes when I got bored of lectures.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ARRIVAL OF AN OLD FRIEND!**

**Also if you're interested in playing League of Legends with me this is my name: 5unwraith**


	45. Notice

"Hey fishcake, what's with the face?" Asuna asked as she sat down next to Naruto.

"Huh?" was his very intelligent reply back.

"You had this odd face on you. Like you were thinking really hard about something." The blond scratched his head and blinked.

"I think something is wrong."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It feels like I haven't done anything in two years."

"But you have been doing things!"

"I know, I know it just I get the feeling that I should have been doing something during those two years."

"That is weird." Asuna shrugged then stood up. "Don't worry though. It's summer and we'll have lots of free time soon to do things."

"That's right!" Naruto beamed and stood up. He kissed Asuna on the cheek and headed for the door. "It's almost summer. Let's get prepared to do a lot of things during that time!" He rushed out the door with Asuna following him.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Guess who's back...

Of course this is short though. This is more like a notification to all my readers, or those that still remain and it's saying one thing: sunwraith has returned to fanfiction. I will start updating again soon. I'm actually 80% done on a Chaotic Trump chapter. It feels odd typing fanfic again btw.


End file.
